You Will Be Mine
by Murasakyoru
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is popular at school, but one blonde boy wants him all to himself. And thanks to his special powers, will that might happen too. NaruSasu, Lemon, Yaoi, AU. Whole summery is in the beginning of the story.
1. A Long Shower

**Y**ou **W**ill **B**e **M**ine!

**Summary:** The school's no. _One_, Uchiha Sasuke, has tons of admirers and fans, but one special man separates himself from all the others. This blonde person has some kind of special powers that can make whatever he wants to come true, but all he wants is to get Sasuke as his lover. NaruSasu. Lemon.

**Picture:** If you go to my profile, and roll down to; **Pictures **to my stories, and go down to **You Will Be Mine**, will you find links to pictures that are for You Will Be Mone. Do please click on the pictures that are for the chapter you are on. :D The picture of Naruto in this chapter is something a dear friend of mine threw together in matter of minutes, still, it shows what it's supposed to show! XD

**Warning:** Lemon warning! Yaoi! Boy X Boy! Some hard and rough scene will come!

**Beta Reader:** Keemohy

**Day:** _Thursday_

**Some words from _Murasakyoru_:** I have big expectation from this story. I am as big NaruSasu fan that you can get! So I hope you will enjoy this story! :D I have worked very hard with it! You Will Be Mine is a story that is something between Romance, Supernatural, Sci-Fi and Fantasy.

First, this story can get a little confusing when it comes to how I explain how someone looks like in the first chapters. However, calm down, there is a long and good reason why I have done it as I have. If I didn't... would I lose a big point in the story. SO! No matter how strange something looks like, just continue reading! Things will all be explained in time! X3 So just read and enjoy!

**Edit 12th April 2011: **I finally got a beta reader for the first chapter! :D Yay! I hope he will continue correcting the other chapters as well. Thank you so much love! XD

* * *

**Chapter** **One:** A Long Shower

Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, a young man at the age of nineteen. He is famous in his school, he is a genius and the hottest of all students. This story begins in a little unusual place to begin a story...

The raven haired boy was in the shower after having a hard P.E. class. He had been playing a rough game of football, and Sasuke had almost won the **entire** match by _himself_. The muscled boy wasn't really tired; when he was younger had his brother trained him much harder, but that was some few years ago, but still, Sasuke never lost his good shape. He just needed to get some nice and warm water on his muscles to make them loosen up. ...but _someone else_ had something _different_ in _mind_.

The flow of hot water hit his body hard and he sighed out in relief. It really felt nice. His eyes suddenly flinched shut. "No..." he gasped, his voice too low for anyone to hear him. "...not _now_..." Sasuke mumbled out, irradiated and frustrated. For a well known reason did his body started to grow hot on it's own, a butterfly-like feeling came form his stomoach, and _something_ starting to get hard.

"Sasuke!" Neji called from the wardrobe, he is one of Sasuke good friends, and he was getting tired of waiting. "You coming or what?" Neji and all the other guys from the P.E. class were already done with the shower, and left the room on by one to go to the lunch.

Sasuke gritted his teeth; he had to hold back his moans that were starting to build up at the back of his throat. He took a deep breath, and spoke back as calmly as he always did. "It's ok. Just go, I will catch you later." Sasuke sighed mentally and bit his lower lip to keep fighting back the urge to moan out. He wished nothing more then of his group of friends to just leave.

Inside the wardrobe Neji shocked his head at Sasuke's replay. "A long shower again eh?" the boy asked, walked a little closer to the entrance of the showers. "What are you even doing in there...?" he asked, but quickly enough backed away. "Anyways see you in the cafeteria." Neji gave sign to the others, and they all exited the wardrobe.

The Uchiha bit harder on his lip, holding back everything as good as he could. He only needed to wait a few seconds longer. And when he heard his friends were far enough away, he took the opportunity to finally ventilate out a long and pleasant moan that had been growing inside for a little while now.

'Neji...' thought Sasuke as he breathed heavily. '...if I told you what sometimes happens to me... you wouldn't have believe me anyway.'

Knowing nobody would hear him now, relaxed Sasuke his whole body and closed his eyes, feeling everything. And what he felt was something that felt like two hands that touched him all over his body, covering his skin in a fire of pleasure. Even though Sasuke could clearly feel the two hands touching him, didn't he _see _them, they were invisible. He know for a fact that it was nothing wrong with his mind or body, he had checked. It was really something that did this to him. It sometimes happened when he was in the shower, also at home. And sometimes even when he had just gone to bed. But this two _hands_ didn't **just** make him moan, they went much further then that.

A loud moan echoed through the big room, as Sasuke felt a wave of pleasure over his body when the two hands started to pinch his nipples. Sasuke moved his head slightly backwards. "Why... are _you_ always torturing me so...?" the boy mumbled, moving his head from side to side. Sasuke's manhood had already rise and it was hard as rock.

It might be strange, but he always said _you_ whenever things got like this happened. Sasuke didn't like to think too much about it, but these hands had to belong to _someone_, he just couldn't see the person... so he simply called him_ you_.

The boy in the shower placed his hands on the wall, placing himself under the current of water, splashing his already **so** warmed up body.

Sasuke clenched all his muscles as he felt the two hands glide down and grabbing his rod with a firm grip, making him moan out again. "...damn it." the boy groaned and bit his tongue, trying to control himself for once. However, he know well, all so well, that once he had become this turned on and hot there was no way back.

The hands were merely playing with Sasuke's manhood now, slowly raising it up and down.

"Come on..." Sasuke whisper as he now started to enjoy this feeling a little too much, but he wanted more. "...go faster." Sasuke turned himself around, resting his back against the wall. "I know you can... go faster..." The boy huffed and puffed his words out, luckily he didn´t need to wait long, whoever was playing with him heard his prayer and wasn't slow with fulfilling them. The second later things started to go much faster. Sasuke didn't need to move or do anything at all; the hands were doing all the work, moving his manhood faster and faster, up and down, even his balls got massaged. Sasuke's body was all covered in sweat, but thanks to the hot water that came pouring down on him, it was impossible to see the difference from that and water.

Soon the feeling became too much to bear. "Almost... almost..." Sasuke whispered between gritted his teethes and as all his muscles tighten up came out a loud moan and he released himself, shooting out his white stuff out over the shower.

After his strong orgasm, Sasuke collapsed down on the floor and breathe heavily. "Damn... _this_." Sasuke exhaled. Sasuke's head hanging down from his shoulders and the water falling down from the shower, hitting his hot body, the boy made some few, weak groans as he felt himself calm down.

It didn't take too long before Sasuke got himself together, cleaned up his mess and got done with his shower. With water dripping of him stepped Sasuke out of the shower with a small towel wrapped around his hips. He didn't bother with drying himself up quite yet, so the water dripped of his hair and danced down his muscled chest and legs. From his locker, he took another towel and placed that on his head. Sasuke thought no more about what had happened in the shower, it was as if it had just slipped out of his mind. So without anymore delay, Sasuke was quick to get all dry, took on his clothes and got himself out to the hall, on his way to get to the cafeteria.

However, without his knowledge, a boy, from his class, has been standing outside the wardrobe the **whole time**. He had been smiling with glee as he heard Sasuke moan out in pleasure. The boy only wished he could have stared in the two dark eyes as he gave Sasuke all, and more, pleasure then what he could bear. "See you later ...Sasuke." whispered the stranger as he walked away, cleaning up his naughty thoughts so that none else would notice his erection in his pants. The stranger walked normally, not panicking, getting away slowly. He turned and vanished behind the corner as Sasuke was leaving the wardrobe.

Sasuke looked down on his cellphone to check what time was it. He noticed he had again, spent just as long time as always when he took a _long shower_. This means the lunch had just started, and that there would be a long, long line at the cafeteria.

The young Uchiha walked straight to the lunch area. He ignored all the glances he got from all his fan girls, and even fan boys. Sasuke wandered to the end of the line, it didn't take much time until the person in front of him noticed he stood there.

"Oh! Sasuke!" the girl gasped and blushed humbly. "A long shower again? Pl...please go and o..overtake ..my spot." Sasuke didn't say anything; he just nodded and walked forward. Though, it didn't stop there. When Sasuke's name was spoken it did work like a magic spell. The next girl heard and saw Sasuke behind her, she wasn't slow with offering her place to him. It went on, even all the boys did the same, cause if they didn't... they would never get a girlfriend in this school anytime soon. So it took Sasuke only a matter of minutes before he could make his order.

"Good day Uchiha-kun." smiled the cafeteria lady. "What can I get to you today? Menu: one, two or three?"

The boy didn't bother with smiling and he simply answered. "Number three, please."

"You sure?" she asked carefully. "You could always use some more food than that." the cafeteria lady could have continued on but when she saw the cold eyes of the waiting student before her she couldn't do anything else then to smile nervously. "Right away." the lady answered, disappearing for a few seconds.

Not long after, Sasuke got a plate with fresh, green vegetables and very healthy bread in front of him. The boy took the plate in his hands and walked to his and his three friends usually table.

"Finally you're here." Neji smiled as he saw Sasuke coming over to them.

One of the other friends; Gaara, looked down on his mobile. "Wait a second!" said the boy with short _brown_ hair. Sasuke didn't listen and he just put his plate down on the table and seated himself on the chair, while Gaara looked down on the watch. "Twelve, forty precise." pointed out Gaara, smiling happily. "Your timing is amazing my friend!"

Sasuke didn't say anything, slowly starting to eat his food. He only wanted everyone to forget the little fact that he had taken a ..._long shower_ today. Luckily, everyone had stopped to ask each other the mysterious questions as "what did he do in there for so long?" It seemed like everyone was getting used to this now and no one bothered to think about it anymore. It had been one year since it first happened after all, ...or was it two years? Sasuke himself didn't remember anymore, it just seemed like an eternity to him.

"Anyone doing something special today, after school?" asked Gaara with his _usually_ happy smile, looking at everyone at the big table.

Sasuke looked up from his dish and mumbled. "No, not really, just doing some easy homework. I guess."

The third boy at the table sat quietly and listened to the little conversation. His name was Shino and was known as a: person-of-few-words. But he still was one of Sasuke's friends, maybe because Shino was the only one that could stand Sasuke's small answers and was probably the one that understood Sasuke the most.

"Well if it's only that." Gaara started and stared Sasuke in the eyes. "Why not join us to wander around in the city?" called Gaara out happily.

The black haired boy took a sip of his hot herb tea and thought about the proposal for a second. He looked at Gaara for a moment, and he then saw that Gaara had _that_ look in his eyes. _That_ look that made it impossible for anyone to say no to him. Sasuke sighed. "Fine, a little trip would be ok." Sasuke mumbled and continued with his lunch.

Gaara smiled and finished the rest of his food. Even Neji and Shino chuckled a little on the inside. It had been months since they last had got the Uchiha to go outside. He had always been doing his homework back home. He even practiced all kinds of sports in the basement of the big house, never setting his foot outside, unless if it was time for school. Therefore, once he took his time to hang out with his friends in the city they were most pleased.

However, there was also one more person that was happy with Sasuke's decision. This person looked at Sasuke from far the other side of the cafeteria. This mysterious person was with no doubt the same person that had been standing outside the wardrobe when Sasuke had moan out in pleasure. This person looked at Sasuke with, worried but most comforting eyes. He was starting to worry if Sasuke had grown too afraid to move outside his house for a bigger amount of time. Even since this person started to _play_ a little with the other boys, it seemed like Sasuke had moved everything home, not taking an unnecessary step outside, in the fear of getting aroused in the middle of the street.

'Visiting the city? Nice one Gaara.' the person though as his eyes now changed from comforting eyes to lustful. He closed his eyes and imaged Sasuke's loud sweet moan in his mind again. 'If only I could have been with you.' As he started to replay all of Sasuke's moans, there was something that started to grow in the strangers pants again. "Oh shit..." mumbled the person out in a little panic. 'Better to get my thoughts under control here.' the person closed his eyes and thought of ...nothing, just pure blackness, and was soon able to calm his hormones down. 'Well the bell is calling in soon, so see you in class _Sasuke_.'

At the table Sasuke felt a shiver in his back, as if someone was watching him. With a slow turn, Sasuke moved his head towards the epicenter of this feeling, but he saw... nothing. Oh wait, was that something golden... or almost shining that just walked around out of the cafeteria?

Gaara looked at Sasuke and followed his gaze toward the door. The brown head filched a second but wasn't slow with getting the Uchiha's attention. "We better get going Sasuke, the bell will ring soon. And you know how Jiraiya gets if the top student gets one second too late inside the classroom to his history lesson."

He turned his head again and looked at his friends, now completely forgetting what he was looking on in the first place. "Sure." Sasuke mumbled and got his empty plate and stood up.

Sasuke, Gaara, Neji and Shino tossed the rest of their lunch and got on the move. As almost every other classroom on this big school was this in the same design as the old collage classrooms. Each spot had one high technology computer, on that made no sound when students typed on the keyboard. Blackboard was no more, there was now a large TV-like screen were the lecture took place.

Getting his normal seat at the further back right side of the class room got Sasuke quickly bored by waiting, and soon found himself glaring at the wall. Normally founding the wall interesting enough to stare at was there suddenly like something dragged his attention towards the door. There was a person that just had walked in and marched calmly to his place, which was in the front row, right in the middle. All the time Sasuke had his eyes set on this person, he even almost stopped blinking. This person was a boy, and obvious enough from Sasuke's history class. However, this class wasn't the only class this person had in common with Sasuke, thinking over it and remembering this person form the back of his mind did Sasuke realize... and the two of them had almost every class together. No, "almost" it wasn't any "almost", they **had** every class together!

This person was someone you just didn't walk pass in a corridor without staring or chat about with your friends. Sasuke looked at the blonde moron... he himself didn't know what was the most repulsive about this guy.

He was dressed in a white shirt, but what was disgustingly awful were the pants he wore. They started at the middle of his chest, and didn't reach longer then to his knees. And to hold the pants up he used a pair of red suspenders. Who was dressed like that these days? And not only that, his body figure, well... it wasn't in any way big and round, but he did have some fat and surly didn't have any sight of muscle in his body.

What disturbed Sasuke was what he saw in the guy's face. On his nose was there a pair of the biggest, thickest, roundest pair of glasses Sasuke had ever seen. What even more strange about them was that they was covered in a light white color, making it impossible for anyone to see his eyes.

And the hair... the blonde hair that was covered with so much hair-gel and pressed down to the head skull that at first sight you could say that the boy was bald-headed. This person's name was... Naruto, Sachiaiko Naruto.

(picture)

"Sasuke ...Sasuke!" Sasuke turned to his left and looked at the person who had called his name. "Why are you staring at _The_ _Nerd_?" Neji asked. "Has his protruding teethes cased a hypnotic spell on you?"

Sasuke only glared at his friend and said back angry. "No, and keep your mouth shut, the class is about to begin."

And Sasuke was right, the moment before Sasuke before started his sentence came the teacher; Jiraiya walked in. "Now be quit and find your seats!" called the teacher out. "Get out your books and open them at page one-hundred and sixty-nine. We are going to study about the Second World War today." Jiraiya looked out at everyone as they started to get their books out, everyone... except one. "Well, well Naruto." Jiraiya mumbled and smiled. "Not going to get out your book today either? You have it all memorized?" Everyone watched closely Naruto.

"Yes, as the matter of fact I have." smiled Naruto, answering in his lisping manner.

"Fine then." smirked Jiraiya. "When did Hitler become Chancellor of Germany?"

Naruto looked up at his teacher, with not as much as a note on his desk or on his computer, answered the blonde the question. "On thirtieth of January, in the year of nineteen thirty-three, and was that until thirtieth of April, nineteen forty-five."

"Correct." Jiraiya said. "You really know your stuff, well then; let's see if you remember other parts of the war just as well. When did Japan occupy Manchuria? What happened in Nineteen-forty-three? How long lasted the Finnish winterwar? When did Italy occupy Ethiopia? When did Japan attack Kina? And what did Japan do in the year of Nineteen-forty-one?"

Everyone in the class started to whisper to each other, this questions was way too difficult for any of them to answer, they all knew that they had all been in today's homework, but no way could they remember a thing that precise. However, Naruto only smiled and started to answer everything in order. "Nineteen-thirty-one, the _Alliance _invaded Italy, nineteen-thirty-nine to nineteen-forty, nineteen-thirty-five, nineteen-thirty-seven and Japan bombed the Pearl Harbor, provoking U.S.A. to enter the war. Easy." The last word mumbled only the blonde, not thinking the questions were difficult at all.

Sasuke looked emotionless down on Naruto, the Uchiha just remembered... that in all of his classes Naruto was right under him in all of his grades. If Sasuke got one-hundred and fifty points on one test, Naruto would get one-hundred and forty-nine ...and so on. Naruto would never get a higher grade then Sasuke... but in class it always sounded like Naruto knew a lot more than him. This bugged Sasuke very much, making him want to study even harder.

Jiraiya had now started to ask random people in the class about the homework, so Sasuke had to throw away the thought about Naruto for now. It was strange... how he just now had noticed the blonde-haired person. He knew that Naruto had _always_ been there, but it was just _now_ that he has started to think about him.

* * *

The school was over and Sasuke was on his way to his car that had just arrived to pick him up. Nevertheless, before he was able to enter it, Gaara, Neji and Shino come running after him.

"Hey, did you forget that you had promised to walk with us around the city today?" Gaara asked surprised, breathing a little heavily after the exhausting run. He and the others had never experience Sasuke back down on his words, or break a promise.

Sasuke only ground. "No, I didn't forget. But I thought I could get my drive to drive us down, not wasting time and energy with walking the whole way." Sasuke laid his arms in cross and started to tap his foot.

Gaara and the others looked at each other. "...fine." Gaara and Neji mumbled together, giving in with the stubborn Uchiha and entered the black car.

When everyone was inside, pushed the driver on the gas pedal and drove off. Nobody inside noticed that a pair of white glasses that was looking at them intensely. "Nice to see you going to the city, Sasuke." said the person to himself, which was no one else then _Naruto_. "Have a nice trip, and I hope you enjoyed your shower today." With that said, Naruto walked over to his bike. Not a normal bike, but a motorbike! The blonde took on his helmet and was on his way home, having Sasuke's moaning playing over and over again in his mind... _again_.

To Be Continued...

Who is this person? Is it really Naruto? Why the strange last name? And why does he seem to know everything when it comes to the youngest Uchiha? Moreover, how can he make him come without even _touching_ him? Find out in the next chapter.

**Chapter Two:** The Uzumakis

* * *

**Murasakyoru's "Little End Chat": - ****Edited ** **12th April 2011**  


**Mura: **Hello everyone. :) It's me Murasakyoru! But please just call me Mura or Mura-san, whatever floats your boat. ;) In each and every chapter forward will there be a short little end chat like this one here, to talk about the chapter and/or maybe give some information I want to give to you guys.

**Neji:** And I, apparently, got the honor to be the first guest.

**Mura:** Hehe, yes indeed, I will pick a random Naruto character to help me talk about the following chapter.

**Neji:** To get down to business, this story is now very old, about three years or so, but she keeps going and writes whenever she gets time.

**Mura:** Yep, my friends and I love this story very much, and it would mean a lot if each and one of you leave a comment on what you think of each and every chapter. :D

**Neji:** And about Gaara...

**Mura:** Ah, yes. This is a Fan Fiction, and the story is a little complicated, just little, and well, I needed to made some certain changes, but I would never make Gaara's hair brown! There is a good reason to why he had it in this chapter, just read until chapter three and you will get to know why!

**Neji:** Trust her, she knows what she is doing, just keep on reading, the story has barely even started.

**Mura:** So far, the next few chapters is uncorrected, just bear with me, it took me a little time to find my first Beta Reader, but try to enjoy. :D Looking forward to read what you think of this chapter! XD

The End


	2. The Uzumakis

**Y**ou **W**ill **B**e **M**ine!

**Summary:** The school's no. _One_, Uchiha Sasuke, has tons of admirers and fans, but one special man separates himself from all the others. This blonde person has some kind of special powers that can make whatever he wants to come true, but all he wants is to get Sasuke as his lover. NaruSasu. Lemon.

**Picture: **At my profile will you find a **link** to how Naruto will look like at the end of this chapter. And also will Sasuke be there in his clothes. So visit my profile after reading, if you want to see it.

**Song: **There will come a song at the end of this chapter, as with the picture, will there be a link to it on my profile.

**Day:** _Thursday_ (same day as chapter one)

**Some words from _Murasakyoru_: **Chapter two, not so much Yaoi in here... but there is some important hints and information, but I guess you all would have to wait to chapter three before understanding the most important things fully. Oh, and this chapter are not completely corrected. I had some trouble on that front, so that's why it took me so long to get this chapter out... But I tried my best to get it error free, but I guess there are still many more. :P But enjoy! XD And sometime next month, will I most likely get out it fully corrected.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two:** _The Uzumakis_

Naruto had gotten himself on his motorbike and was drive out the main gate of the school. On the big road went he quickly pass one car after the other. He knows well he was going way too fast, but he had everything under control. For him, was it like he know exactly where the car was and came, he know exactly how to drive pass them without putting him or anyone else in danger. **Nothing** could happen to make him that would make him able to crash.

The blonde nerd in the black helmet drove for thirteen minutes on the long main-road that went outside of the city. The weather was warm and the sun up on the sky warmed up the long black asphalt way. Naruto looked up at his right, and saw he was come closer and closer to the forestry-mountain that was outside of the big city. The boy drove over to the side and took a right turn of the main-road, and was now driving on a small sideway.

The _not_-asphalted road made a small line with cloud of smoke at the end of Naruto's trail as he drove over in full speed. He was used to drive this way, especially since this was the only way to his house.

After driving in the small sideway for about fifteen minutes, could Naruto finely see the beginning of the big manor that was in the mountain, and had been there for over five generations. It was no other then the Uzumaki manor.

The boy or young man didn't bother with slowing down as he come closer up to the big black gate and the high walls that surrounded the whole building. Naruto only drove right towards it, not even thinking over the fact that it was closed shut. However, as Naruto come driving out of the forest, driving by the last tree, started the gate to open by itself.

Naruto didn't slow done before he was on the other side of the gate, as he was now driving besides beautiful garden and big fountains.

After a short while with thousands of roses, violas and apples-trees come Naruto finely too the garage. The blonde got of the motorbike and walked in with it, passing ten highly expensive cars and nine other motorbikes. Finely over to this motorbike's place, removed Naruto his helmet and parked the bike at its place.

"Ahhh. Home sweetie home." mumbled the boy out as he started to walk towards the door which lead to the inside of the house. As the he enter come a familiar voice to Naruto's ears.

"Welcome home Sire." at the other side of the door stood a tall man in a black suit. He had short brown hair that was put in a tight ponytail, and in his face was a scar that when across his noise. His name was Umino Iruka.

"Hey Iruka." Naruto said back to his most loyal servant, while continue walking in a straight line, and Iruka followed right behind him.

"How was school today Master Uzumaki?" Iruka asked in his old English accent. In his right hand was he holding a little metal plate.

"Hush Irkua." said the blonde out in a little panic. "You know as long I am wearing these clothes and glasses, is my last name: Sachiaiko."

Iruka nodded. "Yeah, that is a very beautiful name indeed, meaning; Blessed and Beloved. However, no name can stand against the Uzumaki name and family. And since you are back home, why not let me just say your real last name?"

Naruto only shook his head a little and started to walk. "Iruka please..." the boy mumbled, knowing those fact very good, but... he just didn't want to be called an Uzumaki while looking like this.

"Well Sire, how was your school today?"

Naruto groan a little at the thought of his question. "Nothing too..." Naruto stopped his answer, he had tried to speak in his normal voice, but with his outstanding tooth, come his voice out in a lisping way. Naruto grounded and moved his hand up to his mouth, and took a hold of the tooth. He opened his mouth a little wider and dragged out the outstanding tooth. He walked back towards Iruka and laid them down on the iron plat the servant was holding in his hand. The outstanding tooth was nothing more the some fake once, so Naruto prefers most to have them out of his mouth, so that he could talk normally. "As I tried to say, nothing too... special."

Iruka nodded as Naruto placed his tooth on the plate and at the answer, but the servant know something special, and didn't think too much at the answer as he only smiled even more. "Really Sire?" his voice sounded amused. "What if I say: I noticed all the maids had to take an early day of today."

Naruto stopped death in his tracks, took a quick turn around, and looked at Iruka with a very worried look on his face... "Oh damn, I am so sorry. Is everyone ok Iruka? Did something bad happen?" Naruto asked very worried.

Iruka only smiled. "Don't worry Sire, I took a look at your timetable for today, and when I saw that you were supposed to have Gym, I figured that you were going to do it today. So I told all the maids to take it easy for today, so nothing happened that I couldn't handle Sire."

Naruto breathe out with relief. "That was good to hear." mumbled the boy, turned around again and continued walking.

Iruka walked after. "Your tea is ready, and is waiting for you on your room Sire."

The blonde didn't chance his path as it was his room he was going towards in the first place.

Naruto opened the big door to his room and entered. The sweetie smell of his tea comes to his nose. He walked over to the couch, but as he sat down could he feel the big stomach in front of him. "Man..." Naruto ground as he placed his hands on the stomach. "...I hate this outfit." He got of his big round glasses reviling his sky blue eyes and walked over to his closet.

"Need help to get it of Sire?" Iruka asked as he stood by the door, ready to help in any way he could.

"No, no it's fine." Naruto mumbled and closed his eyes. He focuses on the little zipper that started at the back of his suit, the zipper was also on the inside of the whole thing... Nevertheless, that was not a problem at all. As Naruto started to focus, had his eyes also started to chance. His pupil dragged itself, turning into cat looking eyes. They even turned somewhat red, but only in a weak color. And at the very same time started the zipper to go down, in other words, locking itself up. In the next moment had Naruto bulled it of his head and dragged it of his hands and feet. He stood now in nothing else but his dark-orange underwear. "But you can lay it in the closet for me."

The suit stood on the floor, but suddenly started it to walk over to the servant. The suit that was... Naruto's body. Or you could think it was on the first look, but it was in reality only a suit of Naruto's body, a body that was made for him to make him look much fatter. The suit had everything, it didn't only make the stomach much fatter, but the arms and legs as well. With the suit on would he look like he was over one-hundred kg and had no condition what so ever. Nevertheless, as Naruto got it off, was his muscular body, arms and legs relived.

The servant Iruka looked in amazement as the suit come walking over to him by itself. But the man only smiled and got out a coat hanger, the suit took the hanger and placed it between the opened space where Naruto's head had been. And so went into the closet and hang itself up. Iruka walked over to Naruto. "Your **psychics powers** never stop to amazing me, Sire."

"A dancing, walking suit? Hehe, that's nothing." Naruto said smiling, his chanced eyes had turn back to normal. The blonde moved over to the mirror to take a good look how he was now and as he got the view on his nice body started the young man to tighten up his muscles at himself. "Ah. So... much better." he admired his muscular chest, stomach, arms and legs for a second. It had been a long time since he last took of the suit, so it was finally good to see his own skin for once. But as he started to look at his face, took he the noticed of that something was still wrong. He walked closer to his reflection and peer at his own face and cheeks. "Oh, I forgot." Naruto mumbled and started to search for something at the bottom of his face. It didn't take long until he found the start of the face skin that was covering his face. This mask make his face look just as fat as the fake body-suit. He dragged it of in a quick moment. In the next second come his really face to sight and... six whiskers looking marks that looked to be in scared in his cheeks. "Hallo my sweeties." Naruto mumbled as he gently struck over the engrave marks on his cheeks. But they where all somewhat bigger or just grown in size then what they usually was like, or in other words, they were more feral looking. Those whiskers was the main reason he had a mask on in the first place, to hide them from people.

The blonde then looked up at his hair, the short blonde hair that was force down to his skull. Naruto sighed, he **hated** to have his hair this way. So the boy slowly took away the focus psychic powers that had been forcing the hair down with all the time. And with that gone, got the hair itself up and pointed itself out where it felt fore. And as Naruto did this, was his engraved marks at his cheeks, a little more less visible.

Naruto smiled at himself. "Well, what clothes to get on now?" Naruto asked out laud. He was so used to keep going with the nerd clothes on all day, so he really didn't need to think on much else when it come to clothe. But now as he had taken it of for the day, was he in need to find something to wear. Therefore, the blonde-haired young man found out a blue jeans, and a black T-shirt. The arms of the T-shirt were not made by the same material as the rest of the shirt, at the arms was made by... something you could call a fishnet, but Naruto loved to wear things like this. And around his neck, took Naruto in a little belt, one that had the same color and shape as the belt that was around his jeans.

As he was finished with getting dressed moved Naruto over to the mirror again. Lifted his arms and moved his hands behind his back, looking intensely at the mirror with his deep blue eyes. "Oh, if only you could see me like this... Sasuke."

Finally, with all the extra kg of and new comfort clothes on, could Naruto move over to the couch, sit down and enjoy his nice cup of calming Jasmine-tea.

Iruka had only stood still, not doing anything special after he had putted the outfit in Naruto's closet. "If you don't mind me asking, Sire." Iruka started asking curious. "What is Sasuke doing at the moment?"

Naruto stopped for a second, but soon sat his cup down on the table. He closed his eyes, letting his psychic powers drift of in the distends, searching for Sasuke's presents. And as he saw where the Uchiha was, smiled the blonde with a big grin. "He is looking at **me**."

Iruka blinked his eyes empty for a second. "I beg your pardon Sire?"

---Some Moments Ago, In A Different Place---

Sasuke had parked the car in a car-park and was now walking on the pedestrian area with his friends. Gaara, Neji and Shino were walking at his sides, showing the way to which store they were going to visit.

"How long until we get there?" Sasuke asked, not liking the fact that he were walking out in the streets, surrounded by all this strange people, no... that was a fact he didn't like at all. the young Uchiha had on his black jacked. And a dark blue sweater and a white T-shirt.

Gaara looked at his little Emo-friend, but only smiled up with a big smile. "We are soon there."

As they walked pass many different peoples, didn't it take long before many of them started to whisper to each other and recognize who the group where.

"Hey... Sakura, look it's Sasuke and his gang!" said one girl.

And her friend, Sakura, nodded with her friend Ino. "Yeah! Ah, just look at him, can he get any more hotter?!" The two girls continue their giggling to each other, day dreaming that they one day would date him. But little did they know that... that little wish was **never** going to happen!

Sasuke and his group just did as they always did, which was; completely engorged everything, especially those whispers and moan sounds someone made... They all just continue walking. And as usually did it seem like Gaara was the only one that didn't seem to take any effect or reaction of their little audience at all, he one the other hand almost started to dance as they had finely arrived to the shop he had been looking for.

"We are here! We are here!" Gaara called out happily.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Eh... you do see it's close right." the Hyuuga pointed at the paper that hang on the inside of the door, saying:

-**We are so sorry, but we have to stay close today. We will be open tomorrow at the usual time.**-

Sasuke felt himself grow angry at the thought of traveling all the way out here to a shop that _had_ to be close right now.

But the brown-haired, Gaara, didn't show any sight of anger, he only smiled. "Well, why do you think it's closet?" Gaara walked over towards the door and knocked two times, stopped a second, then three quick times more. After a short while, come someone at the inside and locked up the door for then. "So what we can get a time alone on the inside!" Gaara yelled and ran in.

Sasuke, Neji and Shino looked at each other, raised their shoulders and walked in the store.

The long-haired Neji, didn't believe this. "Gaara... you got the store close just so that we could be here?"

Gaara, who had already started to search every shelf, answer back while looking around. "Well yeah, would you have any ideas on how many peoples that visits here every day at the same time? Nevertheless, since I know a guy who knows another guy that is friends with a very popular guy, or, singing person who sings in a popular group, was I able to get the store close for today. Otherwise..." Gaara stopped a second and looked towards his friends with an evil glare. "...would this place be full with of fan-girls."

The three other boy didn't need to think of that two times, and was now very happy that Gaara had done what he had done.

Sasuke sighed out, happy that there were no irritating fan-girls here now, so the young man looked around. The person that had opened the door had move back behind the disk, ready to be at serves if there was something they needed help with or was going to buy. The Uchiha soon found out what kind of store this was, as every shelf had nothing else but ...CDs on them. Sasuke didn't believe this... a CD-store? Didn't most people get there music from the internet now a days?

"And... why are we here Gaara? It's just a simple CD-Store" asked Sasuke, a little irritated.

"There is one CD here I just haaaave to buy!" yelled the young man out as he when running all over the shelf, searching for the right one. "Hey, wait. Did you call this just a simply CD-Store?!" Gaara asked furious. "This is not just a _siiiimply_ store! This CD-Store, is **the** store, it's where all the last new song groups has there CD, peoples can also buy song right into their iPod if they want too. In addition, not just that, here can you also buy information, posters and pictures of each and every new band! But where the **hell** is that group!?!" Gaara's last sentence was not said in his usually happy hyperactive way, but in an angry, frustrated voice. Something his friends hadn't heard before. They all looked strangely and surprised at him, but the brown-head was to busy turning his head towards the man behind the desk. Who had heard Gaara's angry voice, and found it very fighting. Therefore, he looked very nervous where he stood, but slowly lifted up his hand and pointed with one finger towards a direction.

Gaara looked that way the man was pointing and saw just the ting he was looking for, a big poster of the group. "Yeeey!" yelled the young man out, and went over to that other side in a quick run.

The Uchiha shook his head, and couldn't understand how Gaara could be this hyper. However, Sasuke dropped the thought and walked over to the brown-head, too see what he had been looking for and what he had got a whole store close for so that he just could buy the CD.

Gaara looked as if he was in heaven, dancing of happiness all over the floor. Sasuke looked up at the big poster.

**The Uzumaki** stood on it. And under the name was it most likely the band members. They were in totally of four members. The one at the back was the drummed, since he was holding drummed sticks. He had brown short spiky hair and two, red, fangs looking marks on each side of his cheeks. Next one had also kind of brown hair, but it was much lighter, and he was holding the bass. The one next to him hold the guitar, he had read hair, and some kind of Love tattoo in Kanji, on his forehead. Then... come the one at the front, he was holding a microphone. He had blonde hair, deep blue eyes. As Sasuke looked at this person, felt it as if his soul were blowing away. His eyes were glued stock, he couldn't have moved them even if he wanted to. Those deep, dark blue eyes was impossible to resist.

"Gaara..." mumbled Sasuke, as if he was in some kind of trance.

"Hm?" asked Gaara, as he had just gotten back from the desk after buying the CD.

"You know a lot about this group right?" Sasuke didn't like to hear is own voice been said in such a mumbling way, but he just couldn't look away from the singer of the group.

"Oh, yes. I have known this group for quite some time now!" Gaara said out happily. "They started for about three months ago, and then they got quite popular. So this CD I just bought is there first Album. I have all of their Singles as well, but I have been looking forward to buy this one. I even was on their very first concert, and ever since then, have I been addicted to their songs!"

Sasuke nodded a little, but didn't really care, that information wasn't what Sasuke wanted. "Can you tell me a little about the members?"

"Sure." Gaara smiled. "Let's start from the back. His artist name is; Kirami, he is the one at the drums. He is the _hot_-headed of the gang, always giving everything he got on the scene, loves dogs and can be a little crazy at times. The two in front of him is Mataru and Zuraki. Mataru plays the bass, he could have played any other instrument, but I heard he is too lazy to play anything besides the bass. And Zuraki, the one with red hair, plays the guitar, he sometimes plays the keyboard if necessary. And he... well, he is a very close friend with the vocalist and was helping him forming the band in the first place. Moreover, over to the vocalist, his artist name is Utoran. He can be also crazy sometimes, but crazy in a cool and elegant way. Well he loves to sing, especially about his own feelings and is all in all a good leader for the band and of course, is an excellent singer."

Sasuke had been standing still the whole time, looking at the singer Utoran and listening to Gaara's information on the group. "They all uses artist names?"

Gaara nodded. "Yes."

"So in other words, nobody knows who they are in the daily life." Sasuke mumbled, not yet been able to get is eyes from the blue once of the singer.

"Your right there. Many have tried to follow them after their concerts, but there driver is an amazing guy on the road, and is always able to get away from everyone sooner or later."

"And I guess you where one of them to follow after." Sasuke said in an emotionless voice, but suddenly torn himself away from the posters gaze and looked around in the store with an uneasy face expression.

"Something wrong Sasuke?" asked Neji.

"It feels as if someone is watching me, but I can't see anyone."

Neji and Shino looked around the shop, but there was no other there then them and the man behind the disk and he was busier doing something else. The windows were all covered up, so none could seen though there. However, Sasuke continued looking around, in searching of fining the source of this unpleasant staring.

---Back To The Uzumaki Manor---

Iruka blinked his eyes empty for a moment. "I beg your pardon Sire?"

"Hehe." Naruto laughed, and didn't open his eyes until a last three minutes had past. Once he opened his eyes took he up his teacup and drank in the sweetie contents. "Gaara took them all to the CD-Store, and there is a big poster of me and my group there, The Uzumaki. And I saw Sasuke staring very intensely at me." Naruto smiled in a sly fox grin.

Iruka smiled. "It's funny that you called you group _Uzumaki_, then the Uzumaki name is from your family, a world known name and not to mention; famous."

"Well you know, since Utoran in The Uzumaki music group, the nerd Sachiaiko Naruto from Konoha High school and Uzumaki Naruto the famous rich-boy, is so much alike in the name, but totally different in the outlook and personality, is it impossible for anyone to think them as related in any ways." Naruto laughed.

"If the world only knows that they are all the same person." Iruka said, laughing a little as he exited the room.

"Oh, hello there." Iruka said as he saw a little boy standing outside of the room.

"Hey... Is Mr. Naruto inside?" asked the boy.

"Yes he is, feel free to go in." Iruka smiled at the boy, turned around and walked away.

The boy opened the door and walked in. "Mr. Naruto?" asked the boy out, not knowing where Naruto was in the large room.

"Konohamaru?" asked Naruto as he looked over the sofa and saw the little brown haired boy standing in the doorway. When Naruto saw the little nervous kid, smiled the young man and said in a calming voice. "Just come in Konohamaru."

The little boy swallowed hard and walked in with a straight back, trying to walk as proudly as he could.

But when Naruto saw the so serious face on Konohamaru's face, couldn't he hold back and started to laugh like crazy.

"Aaah! You did it again Naruto!" Konohamaru shouted out angry.

Naruto was holding his stomach and tears come at the side of his eyes as he was laughing too hard. "Haha! I.. am so sorry Konohamaru. Haha! But seriously, your little childish-face doesn't suit the serious face a Head Maid should have."

Konohamaru sighed out but smiled up at his laughing Master. "Fine I give up. But I WILL one day take over Mr. Iruka's place, and then will you not laughed at me." The little kid ran over to the sofa and sat down besides Naruto.

The blonde man smiled and wiped of the small tears at the corner of his eyes with his fingers. "Well, that is still a long time to." Naruto smiled. "Oh, and didn't you forget yourself? As the Head Maid, must you keep you cool at everything and not lose your head. You said "Naruto" without any Mr. not even a little sama, kun or san at the end, shame on you." Naruto said in a joking manner, almost laughing at the fact that he even said it.

Konohamaru thought about what Naruto had said. "I know, sorry. But, I have a question."

"What is it?" Naruto asked friendly.

"Why must I use Mr.? Iruka told me specific to use only that. I mean, we do live in Japan. So I just wonder."

"Haha, good question." Naruto laughed. "I guess it's because Iruka like to use his old English accent. And let's not forget the fact that English is the most comment language around the world, so when I am on my business trips will everyone understand my servants, since they all learn English at a very young age."

Konohamaru looked up at Naruto. "And don't forget French!"

"Oh yeah, French too." Naruto smiled.

---

* * *

---

After a long day with his friends in the city had Sasuke finely got himself home. The big black Manor was like a dark shadow when Sasuke come driving in the path of the big house. The young man didn't waste time, as he walked straight to his room, he had homework to do and wasn't so happy about being out for so long as he had been. But, that hyperactive Gaara always was able to get the best of Sasuke, and persuade the Uchiha to join them all out.

Sasuke growl angry as he tossed his jacked of on his bed and was in full speed over to his desk. But as the jacked made contact with the soft mattress, come another noise from it then what it should have. Sasuke stopped before setting himself down on his chair. "What?" snarled the boy and walked over to the jacked. He lifted it up and felt something was in the pocket. Sasuke took whatever it was up and holt it in his hands. "....how?" In Sasuke's hands was The Uzumaki CD Album. Sasuke couldn't remember ever buying it. "Argh, damn you Gaara." Sasuke then understood that Gaara had bought two CDs, one to himself and one to Sasuke, which he had slid inside his pocked when Sasuke wasn't paying attention.

But Sasuke only laid the side down on the bed and turned around, walked over to his disk to do some homework.

Sasuke worked as fast and good as he could. But his mind kept drifting over to the CD, but he was quick to force himself to look down in the book again. Although, after turning his head ever minute, had he to admit he was very curious on how their songs was like.

"Oh damn it." groan Sasuke, he couldn't concentrate, and it was really late. Sasuke got up, walked to his bathroom, chanced into nightclothes and was ready for bed. As he got over to his bed looked the boy down on the CD and sight. "Well, might as well listen to one song first." Sasuke walked over to the stereo, opened the CD disk, placed the CD inside and set the stereo to turn itself of after one song was done. He then moved over to his sofa, sat down and made himself comfortable.

The music started to come out the speaker. Sasuke lifted up cover again and looked more closely at it. On the cover was it picture if all the members of the group, but this picture was slightly different from what he had seen in the store. Instead of having the vocalist, Utoran in the front was it the drummer Kirami that stood there this time. Sasuke couldn't find Utoran with the first, which really irritated him for some strange reason. He had too really search the cover, and over with the speaker started the vocalist's voice to come singing out.

_I hate feeling like this_

_I'm so tired of trying to fight this_

_I'm asleep and all I dream of_

_Is waking to you_

In addition, at this very moment found Sasuke what he was searching for. Utoran was placed at the back of the group, but you could still see his blonde hair and... his deep blue eyes.

_Tell me that you will listen_

_Your touch is what I what I'm missing_

_And the more I hide I realize_

_I'm slowly losing you_

Sasuke looked intensely at the two blue eyes. A strange feeling was starting to grow inside his stomach. Somehow it felt like he was filled with butterflies, a strange feeling that the Uchiha hadn't felt so strongly before. But as the feeling grow stronger... could he feel it was something completely different then simple butterflies.

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

The young Uchiha felt a wave unwanted pleasure as he heard Utoran sing that sentenced... 'A overdose of...**_me_**?' Thought Sasuke, as these erotic images started to come into his mind.

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breath_

'_Less I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

An image of Sasuke laid in a bed come to his eyes, and at his side was... Utoran.

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream_

'_Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

A hot feeling on Sasuke's cheek had started to grow too, as all of his body had slowly become hooter.

_I hate living without you_

_Dead wrong to even doubt you_

_But my demons lay in waiting_

_Tempting me away_

_Oh, how I adore you_

_Oh, how I **thirst** for **you**_

_Oh, how I need you_

Sasuke could now feel his heart beats go faster and faster. What was with this song? Why was Sasuke starting to sweat all over his body? And why... why was his breath going faster for each breath. Sasuke's eyes was the only thing of his body that hadn't chanced, they where still looking straightly at Utoran's on the cover.

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breath_

'_Less I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream_

'_Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_Breathing life, waking up_

_My eyes open up_

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

Sasuke felt his heart skipped a beat as he heard that sentence again. "Damn..." Breather the boy out of his mouth.

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breath_

'_Less I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream_

'_Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt to real)_

_Oh, how I adore you_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_Oh, how I thirst for you_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_Oh, how I adore you_

_The way you make me feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

**Comatose by: Skillet**

The song ended and the stereo turned everything of. Sasuke breath heavily in and out. Why... why had his boy turn hot when only listening to Utoran's voice? Why was those two eyes always dragging in his attention, and when he was looking at them... why did it feel like he was driving away his soul own if he looked away from them?

Sasuke had his hand on his head, not believing his own body's reaction. "Damn it..." breath Sasuke out, he had gotten himself up from the sofa, walked over to his bed and felled down on it.

Somehow had the young man been able to strip of his clothe down only to wearing his underwear. Even that the room was cold, was Sasuke's body so hot that he couldn't lie under the duvet. Sasuke laid there, on top of his duvet, breathing heavily out and rested his right hand on his forehead.

"I usually doesn't ask for this..." mumbled the boy. "But..." Sasuke bit his lover lip. "...I would really preferred it... if you could do it... **now**." Sasuke felt himself grow hard at the thought of the thousand hands all over him again. Sasuke took a strong grip of the duvet in his hand.

But... no matter how long he waited, nothing happened. No hands, no touching, no nothing. However Sasuke's body was now hotter than ever and his heart felt like it was going to burst. "Why is it that **you** don't come when I beg you too!!!" Sasuke yelled out, fooling all over his bed, never before feeling so **lustful** and _horny_.

To Be Continue...

What is happening to Sasuke? Was it the CD's fault? Or just the singer's voice, Utoran's fault. And how will Sasuke be at school tomorrow? You will get to know in the next chapter.

**Chapter Three:** A Hidden Act

**

* * *

**

**Murasakyoru's "Little End Chat":**

**Mura: **Hello everyone Mura here, and welcome back again! XD

**Naruto: **Yes, hello, hello. This time is it me who is here! XD Me the amazing Naruto-Sama! But enough of small talk, let's get over to talk about this chapter! The Uzumakis!

**Mura: **Yeah, you're right Naruto_-Sama_, let's talk about this chapter. Hmm... poor Sasuke. Feel too horny!

**Naruto: **Well, there is something I want to ask.... How could you do this to him?! O3O Wait a second! Let me come running over to him!! *starts to run away*

**Mura:** *takes a strong grip of Naruto's shirt, stopping him from running* No can't do, you're not going anywhere and you know that.

**Naruto: **Oh damn it... I WANT TO BE WITH **MY** _SASUKE_!! DX

**Mura: **Calm down Naruto. I know how much you want to be with him... but you _know_ what I have planned for this story.

**Naruto: ***smiles a small fox grin* Oh yes I know. Ok, let me see... Well over to this chapter, eeh... you could **at lest** come up with something better _hiding hinting_. I mean come on! WHO else in the Naruto series likes DOGS?! And who is aaaaalways lazy!?

**Mura: **Hey, not very nice said mister! They are your friends you know! Anyways, I wanted my readers to kind off know what is happening and who is going to come a little later.

**Naruto: **Mhm, sure. Just admit it, you have lost your way in writing! XD

**Mura: **Watch it Naruto... Or I might par Sasuke with _someone else_...

**Naruto: YOU WOULDN'T** **DEAR**!!!

**Mura: **Hehe, yeah you're right, I wouldn't! X3 You two together is way too precious for me then to just per you with someone else! O.o

**Naruto: **I know. =) But anyways, **to you readers!!** Continue reading!!! Much bigger and cooler things are on the wait! And, and!! Ah, I don't know! Many fun and special things are going to happen in this story! XD

**Mura: **Naruto don't force it on the readers.. O.o And what if someone doesn't really like what I write and what if it doesn't turn out that funny or... or special?!

**Naruto: **Oh ship it, you always gets so defensive when I talk about your work. And I am not forcing it on anyone, I am just **telling** them that this story will become so much better once you get it a little further out in it. You friends who read it also loved it and they all know what is going to happen later anyways! XD

**Mura: **Aw, thanks Naruto, you're too kind. =) Well over to the song! It's name is Comatose, by Skillet. A really amazing song, and I love it! When it comes to the pictures got I promotion to use one of them, but sadly I don't know who made the other one. But I hope it's ok I used it. =) So see you guys later! XD And please continue reading!

**Naruto: **Yeah, bye for now! XD Now Mura-Chan, starts writing on chapter three!!! XD

**Mura: **What? ...what am I? Your writing slave?

**Naruto: ***smiled a devils smile* yes you are! You become it once you started to write on You Will Be Mine. (or YWBM for short)

**Mura: ***sigh* fine, I will start writing.

**Naruto: **Hehe, and as we said, good bye everyone! See you all soon! XD

**Mura: ***can't speak, too busy typing*

The End

* * *


	3. A Hidden Act

**Y**ou **W**ill **B**e **M**ine!

**Summary:** The school's no. _One_, Uchiha Sasuke, has tons of admirers and fans, but one special man separates himself from all the others. This blonde person has some kind of special powers that can make whatever he wants to come true, but all he wants is to get Sasuke as his lover. NaruSasu. Lemon.

**Day:** _Friday_

**Some words from _Murasakyoru_:** Hello, everyone and Merry Christmas! And welcome to chapter three. Sorry for the long wait, but it seems my corrector as abandoned me... and also, sorry to say that it's not any Yaoi here either... so sorry. But here comes one of the most importers parts, eh... well kind of, you will all notice what I mean once you read it. :) So enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three:** _A Hidden Act_

Naruto slept peacefully in his king-size bed, unstill that so familiar sound come to his hears.

"Morning, morning! Naruto-Sama! The time is six, thirty am. One beautiful Friday morning, August the fifteenth, in the years of Two-Thousand and Fifty-Six. Get up, get up!" The voice was Naruto's alarm clock from his cellphone. And as most alarm clocks, did this on tell the days, weather and year, which was nothing unusual.

The young man was used to this type of mornings, so he almost ignored what the voice had said and only lifted up his hand, but was still very sleepy, however he got his mind to work, making the talking and vibrating mobile coming flouting over to his palm. With two quick moments, was the alarm on the mobile turned of. Naruto stood up in the bed, looking down on the little piece of technology in his hand.

"I really have to learn how to move or push small things, it would be much more easier to turn things of and on that way... Instead of having to moving something big, to be able to push the small buttons on the TV of mobile so that it turns of or on." Naruto mumbled, letting his fingers go through his fluffy blond-hair. His light blue eyes looked down on the watch on his mobile, and on it stood; _six_,_ thirty-one am_. The boy sighed. "Why do I even bother getting up so early every morning?" Naruto got himself out of the bed and walked over to his wardrobe. With a tiring movement moved Naruto his left hand up and moved it slowly at the side, backwards. At the same time, was his curtains dragged at the side, light come in the room. Naruto then yawn, while he moved his fingers at his left hand together, the tip of every finger touched the thumb, and slowly opened up his palm. This time was it some of the windows that opened, making the fresh air coming in the room. This was with no doubt done by Naruto's **telepathic powers**, he could simply use a little hand movement and then do the most incredible tings.

Naruto snapped his fingers, making the wardrobe door go up and some clothes went flying out. "Hmmm, what to wear?" Naruto mumbled to himself, rubbing his head while looking tiring up at the clothes, his eyes almost too close to be able to see anything at all.

"What about this Sire?" asked a friendly voice from the door.

Naruto turned his head towards the door and saw Iruka walking in, holding something clothe-looking thing in his hands and a plate of hot tea in the other. The servant walked in and placed a hot cup of tea on the table. Naruto walked slowly over, took the cup in his hand, took a sip and started already to feel more awake.

The blond opened his eyes fully now, looking at what Iruka had taken with him. "Isn't that he usually _Nerd_ suit?" Naruto asked, rising an eyebrow.

"Well, it almost is Sire. This one is a little lighter, since I took away some for the contents from it. And by the way Sire..." Iruka looked up in the air, looking at the clothes Naruto had taken out. "...Isn't all of those clothes you have in the air, the Nerd suit?" the English man asked pointing up at the flouting clothes or suits that was in the air.

Naruto looked up and saw now with awake eyes that all the clothes that was out of the closet was the exactly the same. "Oh, haha." Naruto laughed at his own tiredness, being so tired that he didn't realizing what he took out of the closet in the first place.

Iruka only smiled and walked over with the _new_ suit, but as he felt it become light as a feather, let the man it go and it went floating over to Naruto.

"I don't see that much of a different, but I surly can feel a little chance." Naruto explained, as he felt with his _powers _how the weight had changed.

The servant smiled at his Master's words, understanding that he was pleased with is work. "I am glad you liked it Sire." Iruka bowed down in an honorable manner. "The breakfast will be done in ten minutes." he then took a quick turn and went towards the door.

Naruto nodded, but was too busy eying the new suit that was in front of him. "Well, just you and me then." the boy mumbled, looking down at the suit and diseased to get this _horrible_ suit on as fast as he could. He made it stand straight up, so that he easily could slide his hands and feet inside. His head went just as easy up the hole that was between the shoulders. The boy stood up in the suit, feeling everything glide to place. Naruto adjust the fingers, making them all sit perfectly. The only thing left was the opening at the back, the zipper itself was a big button, a little oblong so that nobody could noticed it under the suit. Naruto moved his right hand backwards, reached for the zipper and as he moved his arm forwards started the zipper to move, closing the suit shut.

The blond looked in the mirror. He had now a small face on a bigger body, which would be funny to look at sometimes. "Would be funny if I once forgot to take on the face." Naruto laughed, snapping his fingers again, but this time only making a little box in the closet open and a face looking mask come floating out. It was Naruto's face, only this one didn't have the whisker marks.

Once the mask got on Naruto's head, started the boy to put on a little makeup, making things look much more realistic. The last thing still missing was the big glasses. The glasses that was just normally glass, they had nothing to do with Naruto's eyesight, they were just there to hide his really identity, everyone at school know him as, Sachiaiko and he wanted that to stay like that in many more years to come.

Before Naruto left his room, smiled he a last time at his horrifying reflection and walked to the kitchen.

"Good morning Sire." said all the maids he walked pass in the corridors.

"Yeah, good morning." Naruto smiled back, happy that his maids seemed well and was full with energy as ever.

Naruto entered the dining room, and a sweet scent of toasted bread and strawberry jelly entered his nose.

"Good morning Sire, your breakfast is ready." said two maids in chorus.

Naruto nodded and sat down, enjoying his good breakfast. It took him about twenty minutes, so the time was only seven am. Naruto sighted. "I have too much time in the mornings." He got up and walked into the living room. The young man sat down and started to do some homework, since he didn't have anything better to do. And since he did always do the homework done at school, took he the time in the mornings to do some work ahead of his class.

After a while walked Iruka in. "Sire, the time is nine, fifteen am, shouldn't you be getting going now?"

Naruto took out his mobile and looked down on the watch. "Ah, your right Iruka, I better get going." the boy got himself up and started walk towards the garage, the place where his beloved bike was at. Naruto sat down on it and was ready.

"Here is your books Sire." Iruka said, holding out the little bag with all of Naruto's needed books in.

"Thanks Iruka." Naruto said with a smile as he took on the black helmet. "Take care of everything ok, call me if something happens."

"I will Sire."

Naruto made the motorbike roar out lode as he started the motor and drove off.

---

* * *

---

The blond _nerd_ sat on his usually place, at the front. Everyone ignored him and pretended that he didn't exist. However, Naruto didn't have any problem with that. Since nobody looked at him, couldn't anyone see the long stares he gave the Uchiha that said a little further back in the class. Normally didn't Naruto stare like this, it was just... something, something was a little off with the Uchiha today, something strange and different.... but Naruto just couldn't place his finger on what it was.

Suddenly opened the door and a woman walked in. Everyone was quick to get to their sites, as it was the math teacher who just had entered the class room. She had long blond hair, which was put back in a horsetail. Her name was Kaminoke, Yamanaka Kaminoke, in other words the mother to Yamanaka Ino.

"Everyone sit down!" shouted the teacher out, getting everyone's attention right away. "I am not really in the mood today, so if you all haven't got your school books on the desk in the next ten seconds will it be detention on those who doesn't have them ready."

Everyone almost dived in the bags to get everything out, some few had their books already ready, knowing well there teacher's bad mood in the mornings.

After the ten seconds had past, walked Kaminoke a little closer to the rows the students sat on. And one empty desk caught her eyes, without looking at the student walked she up at the road the student was on and looked angrily at the empty desk. "Now how dear you to just sit there like a impertinent bo..y." the angry math teacher lost her words as she finely looked up to see who it was... and strangely enough was it... Sasuke!

Kaminoke started to laugh nervously. "Oh... Sasuke, why doesn't you have your book up? The class as already begun."

Everyone rolled their eyes at her suddenly change of words and voice. It was like she was a big dangerous cat, who used all the students as her personally mouse toys, but when it come to Sasuke, was it like he was an even bigger and dangerous **dog**, that would kill her if she said something wrong.

Of course wasn't it like that... it was just like that how the class thought about it all.

Sasuke finely looked away from his empty stare and looked at his teacher. "Oh sorry, I didn't realize it, I guess I forgot the time."

The class turned deadly silent. Did... did Sasuke, **THE **Uchiha Sasuke, apologize to something that tiny matter... _Ok_, Sasuke was slow with getting his books, that was in itself strange, but... to have him _apologize _like that, something **was**... _wrong_!

"Eeeeh..." was everything that got out of Kaminoke, she had almost lost her words. "Do... do you feel well Sasuke?" was all that come out of the teacher's mouth, not knowing what else to say under this unusual situation.

Sasuke didn't answer as he in reality hadn't wanted to go to school in the first place today.

"Sasuke just go to Shizune in the _health wing_. Gaara, could you company him on the way, and maybe just stay there too."

"Yes Yamanaka-Sense." Gaara answered and walked over to Sasuke. "Come-on stand up so that we can get on our way." the happy voice of Gaara somehow was able to drag Sasuke out of is trance like state and get him on his feet.

The two young men walked out of the class room, when they closed the door behind them started everyone to whisper to each other.

Naruto sat on the front row, worried what might be _wrong_ with Sasuke. But he and everyone else wasn't allowed to talk or thing more about the Uchiha as the teacher got back to her bad mood.

"Now just shut up! And get ready to repeat what you all had to homework for today. For those who can't answer the question right will get a double homework to tomorrow, and those who actually gets _everything_ right, will be reward with getting free fifteen minutes before this class ends." With that said in a harsh voice, turned Kaminoke to the big screen behind her and started to write down many numbers and exercise on it.

The students looked down at the screen filled with different math question, and everyone know that it was only going to be **one** person who would get those free minutes, and that was Naruto. The exercises was just way to difficult, and without a calculator with the screenboard was it impossible. Plus... they had just started to work with the them of the exercise yesterday, so not many had even understand fully how to solve some of the questions.

Naruto in his nerd suit looked worry towards the door. He didn't know what was wrong with him... but he sure as hell was going to find out. Naruto closed his eyes as he felt his mind started do drift off. He could see the school walls and the corridors. It didn't take him long until he found what he was looking for, Sasuke, who just had entered the door to Shizune on the health wing.

"Sachiaiko-Kun. Sachiaiko-Kun? Sachiaiko-Kun?! NARUTO!?!"

Naruto jumped almost of his chair at the loud yelling of his first name. He got himself back and looked up at the angry face of his math teacher who had been calling him. "Eh... Yes?" answered the boy, not really having much emotion in his voice, but the words did come out in a lisping way, as it usually did.

"If twoX plus twoY equals four, what is X and Y then?" Kaminoke said angry. It was okay that she always was moody in the morning classes, but without Sasuke... would her attitude get even words, and when someone like the second smartest in class didn't pay attention to her... would she give the class so hard and difficult questions, and the students wouldn't even be allowed to use the calculator...

Naruto's expression turned from emotionless to tiring, as he looked up at his red-face-angry teacher. "... X would be zero and Y is two." Naruto answer back, not in his usuallylisping manner as he usually does, rather... his voice sounding not to interest in the question at all. And the boy keep looking worried towards the door.

Kaminoke looked surprised at him. "Eah... that is..." she looked down in her book and saw the correct answer in black and white. "Yes, it's right"

The blond sighed out, he couldn't _go_ and check on Sasuke. The math teacher Kaminoke would only noticed if his thoughts went elsewhere.

'Dame it, you would have to take care of him Gaara.' Naruto thought, groan at his hopeless situation.

---

* * *

---

The school was done, and Naruto hadn't seen anything to Sasuke or his group after the math class. The blond had now got himself home and sat down on his sofa in his big room. A cup of tea had already been served to him, so he was now enjoying himself and taking life easy. That was until someone decided to visit his little friend.

There was a knock on the door and Iruka stepped it. "Sire, _he_ is here, and he doesn't seem to happy today. Do you want me to just take him to his room?" Iruka asked very polite.

Naruto sigh. "No, no, just let him come here. He needs someone to take his frustration out on."

Iruka nodded and exited the room, and some few seconds later was the door thrown up.

Naruto placed his cup of tea on the table and smiled at his guest. "My dear friend, it's been too long."

But the angry guest was in no mood for sweet talks. "Don't you _dear friend_ me!" the young angry man sat down on the other sofa and fold his hands in a cross over his chest.

"Now, now calm down." Naruto said, trying to sound gentle and caring.

"Shut up Naruto! You're not the one that has to be with Emo boy all day long! And not only that... Damn it! I swear!! I SWEAR!! That one day will I forget to put on these." the guest moved his hand up to his brown eyebrows and dragged them off. Moreover, in the next second went the brown wig of too, reliving his blood red hair.

"Aw, Gaara. Just take a deep breath and a cup of calming tea, and you will see everything is not as horrible as you think it is." Naruto explained to his angry friend and at the same second opened the door and Iruka come walking in with a new cup and some more tea.

Gaara sigh in defense, but took the hot cup of tea Iruka offered him, and after some seconds for silence had Gaara calmed himself down and was now ready to talk genuinely. "Aah... Sorry about that Naruto." Gaara apologized.

"Don't think about it Gaara, it's ok. After all it's been a while since we last talked. And I know how frustrating it must be to take on the fake wig and eyebrows every morning." Naruto smiled, feeling his friend's pain.

Suddenly Gaara remembered something and grow angry again. "Argh! Never mind that! **What** did you do to Sasuke yesterday?!"

Naruto looked confused at Gaara. "Wha..?"

"Don't tell me you didn't realize it at school!? He was like a living ghost! Have you ever seen anyone that white before?! I even had to spend all day long on the health wing with him!" Gaara yelled, feeling furious over his blond friend's unreasonable actions.

Naruto turned silent. "Well... I did notice something was very off about him this morning in the first class, **but** I didn't do anything to him yesterday! Or... I didn't to anything after school at least."

The red head hear his friend's answer and stopped up. "You didn't do anything?"

"No!" said Naruto back in defense.

"That's strange..." Gaara mumbled, almost falling back down on the sofa again.

Naruto cough. "Well, I can't wait until tonight. Sasuke will finely listening to my music!" the blond sounded very happy and almost feel like dancing a little, but Gaara's confused and unsure look stopped him. "What? You did give him the CD right?" Naruto asked.

Gaara nodded. "Yeah... but that was yesterday."

"Whaaat?!" Naruto yelled out in shock. "You did what?!"

Gaara moved his head backwards. "Well... you **did** tell me to get the CD on the CD Store, so when he was busy looking after whatever was _looking at him_, took I the chance to slide it in Sasuke's pocket without him noticing. But Naruto... I swear, that boy is going to develop a sixth sense with you spying on him all the time!"

Naruto felt his muscles and energy sink and sniffed sadly for himself, he didn't hear the last sentence Gaara said, and was too busy sipping over the first part. "Damn... I didn't plan that Sasuke was going to listen to it yesterday..." Naruto mumbled in a sad voice.

"What? Was it something special about that CD?" Gaara asked.

"Well... nothing too special, it was just that... the CD Sasuke got was a CD I song specially for him, singing everything in such a seducing way I could that... when he would listening to it would he most likely ..." Naruto was cut of in his sentence as Gaara lifted up his hand, telling him to stop.

"So in other words." Gaara started, trying to keep his cool. "You put some of your _powers_ in a normal little CD?"

Naruto thought about it and nodded.

"You're unbelievable..." Gaara whispered. "Do you have any idea how much energy and hyper activity I had to go through just to get Sasuke's mind of _that_."

"What? That he had become so horny and aroused last night that he was unable to sleep? And that he was so frustrated over his own body's behavior?" Naruto asked laughing.

"Easy for you to say, you know as well as me that Sasuke would never do anything to himself that would satisfy his needs ...especially in those matters."

"Haha, I know, I know ...." Naruto laughed but suddenly stopped. "NOO!!!" yelled the blond out frustrated and sad.

Gaara was so taking with surprise by his friend's outburst that he almost jumped of the sofa. "What?! What?!" Gaara yelled in panic.

"I missed the moment I have been waiting for, for so long..." Naruto subbed sadly. "And the chance that he will ever get **that** aroused by that CD again is very, very low... even if he pick another song... The power of it... is gone." Naruto looked down on the floor, very sad about the fact that he had lost one life opportunity.

"Oh grow up already." Gaara mumbled. "You will get him sooner or later. You just have to quit this little _game_ and tell him your **_feeling_** for him."

"No!" Naruto answered in a loud, serious yell. "You know **very well **that I will not tell him my feeling until he falls for me. Me; Naruto Uzumaki!"

Gaara lifted up his cup of tea. "Yeah, yeah I know." mumbled the boy back weakly, knowing very well all that. Nevertheless, he was just so tired of playing the happy guy in the gang.

"But... Eh... I don't know how long this is going to last. So, can I just as well be my normal self around the Uchiha?" Gaara asked carefully.

"Of course **not**." Naruto answered. "Do you know what Sasuke's group would be call then?! _The Emo Gang_! With a big E!"

Gaara sigh. "You don't know that."

"I don't?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't even know them, how could you even say something like that?" Gaara answer back, sounded very offend.

"Very well ..." Naruto started, saying it in an up toning voice and looked straightly at Gaara, his eyes burning with the flame of a challenge. "What dose Neji mostly wear? The color I mean."

"What as that anything to do with ..." Gaara was cut off.

"Just answer the question!" shouted Naruto.

"Fine... Neji mostly wears gray, or white. And sometimes black."

"Aha. Then what but Shino?"

Gaara sigh. "He wears black or gray, and almost never shows his face, since he always wears a big hood."

"Very good, and what about Sasuke."

Gaara looked at Naruto. "When it comes to Sasuke, is it _you_ the one to know the most."

"Black, black, and oh what would you know, even more **black**! The group need someone like **you** Gaara, your red shiny color of love shines up everything!"

Gaara groan. "But my real self is nothing like the one I _act_ when I am with them."

"Precisely! Your activity and happiness keeps the group up and together. That is just what they need."

Gaara looked irritated at Naruto. "Don't you forget something?"

"And what would that be?"

"The reason I was placed with Sasuke and his group **in the first place**, was so that I could keep an eye on him, to make sure **you **don't ever cross the line! Making him _come_ in the cordial halls or anything like that."

Naruto smiled. "Aha, I know there was something I forgot. However, just keep on with the good work. You know your _power_ fits amazingly to the job. Since you can read peoples expression so damn well! Almost reading there minds."

Gaara sigh. "And I can tell that your been way stubborn then ordinary." Gaara drunk up his cup of tea, placed it on the table and started to walk towards the door. "But _fine_, I will continue to be Sasuke's _happy little friend_ ..."

"Weehe!" called Naruto happily.

"However!"

Naruto turned silent, looking at Gaara with a frightened look.

"I will only do that as long as you don't _ever_ make things that would make it unpleasant for him, in other words **no **arousing CDs or anything of the sort!"

Naruto groan at the answer but was also happy about it too, know that tomorrow wouldn't Sasuke get to know the _real _Gaara. The red heard boy that was almost a brother to Naruto. They had been together as long as Naruto could remember. Gaara even lived in the same big house as he did, but on the other side, so they didn't really see each other at home so often, since they both had things to attend to.

How Naruto got to know Gaara was really simple. Naruto's father, Minato, had known Gaara's father through some business they worked on. Or something like that, Naruto didn't know the details around it, but he **did** know when his parents died under his birth come Gaara's father in the house. But he soon died under an car accident... So Naruto and Gaara got them self some adoptive parent, which had been hand picked out by Iruka himself, but as some few years passed, found Naruto out that his _parents_ wasn't any interested in loving him or Gaara... They only kept staying there because of the big number of money they got.

The blond looked sadly down in his tea cop he was holding in his two hands. The sad memories of his life with the only parents he had known were horrible. The young man suddenly slapped himself arcos the face.

"That was a long time ago." Naruto mumbled to himself. "I have change, and there is no need to think of it _now_. I have a bright future, I just need to win Sasuke over." Naruto ended his little self-therapy and stood up. "Guess I just should get my mind of everything right now, time for **homework**!" he walked over to his desk and started to work, forgetting everything as he sank into the deep world of knowledge and information.

To Be Continue...

So Gaara is always acting around Sasuke's group, and is reality a good friend of the rich boy Naruto. And what did Sasuke do out the school day? Find out in the next chapter!

**Chapter Four: **A Out Dragging Day

* * *

**Murasakyoru's "Little End Chat":**

**Mura:** Hello everyone! Mura here again.

**Ino: **Hello...

**Mura: **Yeah, this time we have Ino-San here. She is her because of her _mother_ was in this chapter.

**Ino: **Yeah... she is a little crazy.

**Mura: **Maybe I should just stay that... I didn't plan on having her in the story, but I needed someone as the math teacher. I gave her the name Kaminoke since it has -ino- in it and it means hair, since I imagines her having very long and nice hair. Hehe. :P

**Ino: **Yeah it's nice...Anyways, Mura-San made my mom a very frustrating woman. Kind of, Kaminoke is like... She really wants me to be together with Sasuke, that's why she is as she is.

**Mura: **Well said Ino. But let's drop that subject, what do you think about chapter three; A Hidden Act?

**Ino: **Well, the name did kind of suit the chapter. And I guess your readers are happy to know the truth behind Gaara and all that.

**Mura: **Yeah, I am also happy I could finely write it! XD

**Ino: **Hmm, anyways, I think all in all, it was an ok chapter. But please try to make something happen soon, before everyone stops reading.

**Mura: **Yeah, yeah, something will happen all right... But as I said sometime before, I was going to try something new and do things a little different then what I usually do. So please bear with me!

**Ino: **Aaaand... that would be about the time we got to talk to you all! So bye! Mura-San say goodbye.

**Mura:** Haha, you really don't want to be here do you?

**Ino: **Hello! My mom wants me to be together with Sasuke, and THIS IS A NaruSasu story! Of course **I don't** want to be here! Your readers would just want to kill me!

**Mura: **Haha, oh sorry. I will let you go then. Bye, bye everyone. I hope to see you in the next chapter! And Merry Christmas!

**Ino: **Yeah… Merry Christmas** .**..bye! *runs away as fast as she can*

The End

* * *


	4. A Out Dragging Day

**Y**ou **W**ill **B**e **M**ine!

**Summary:** The school's no. _One_, Uchiha Sasuke, has tons of admirers and fans, but one special man separates himself from all the others. This blonde person has some kind of special powers that can make whatever he wants to come true, but all he wants is to get Sasuke as his lover. NaruSasu. Lemon.

**Day: **_Saturday_

**Some words from _Murasakyoru_:** Ok... this chapter was just a pain! DX I used weeks on getting it right, or even just find out what or how to write it. So sorry to say... this chapter is pretty much boring, and not much fun. BUT! Next chapter will most lightly be much better! XD

* * *

**Chapter Four: **_An Out Dragging Day_

The young Uchiha laid on his bed, back in his house. He was sleeping, and a strange dream started to form in his mind. Sasuke know he was dreaming, how he did... didn't the young man know, but it was this feeling... or something like that.

In the dream was Sasuke in a stranger's room. However, he didn't feel unwelcome, quit the contrary. Sasuke had **never** felt so welcomed in his whole life. Suddenly, opened a door, and _someone_ walked in. The face was cloudy, making it impossible for Sasuke to see who it was or how the person looked like. But he could tell as much; that the person had blond hair and his body was well muscles.

In the next second was Sasuke laying at his side on a bed in the room to the stranger. When Sasuke looked up, were his eyes looking directly into the other person's muscular bare chest. The Uchiha's heart skipped a couple of beat, as his blood started to run faster in his veins and his breathing increased.

The dream went on, and Sasuke didn't like the idea of getting up now... the dream was just so nice and peacefully. Being held like this, feeling so protected. The stranger's hands suddenly went all over Sasuke's body. Touching every part of him as he could, the Uchiha would normally get very disgusted by the thought of a stranger touching him like that, but this was different. It was like this stranger wasn't really a stranger at all, as if he knows him from some place... but Sasuke just didn't know where. Nevertheless, there were these feelings Sasuke had for the strange blond man. "Who... are you?" Whisper Sasuke in his sleep, but suddenly... was the dream torn away from him.

Sasuke lay now on his back in his **own** bed, and was looking up at the ceiling. He didn't know what time it was... he only know that it was an early Saturday morning. The dream kept playing in his mind for some minutes. The Uchiha didn't move much as he saw in the corner of his eye, between the dark curtain, the sky slowly turning lighter blue as the sun was about to get up. The Uchiha had almost slept the whole Friday, which was the day before.

Yesterday at school Sasuke had been listening to Gaara's happy and hyperactive comments and random stories. The brown-haired friend of Sasuke had in a desperate try to make him feel better and maybe make Sasuke fall asleep of boringness. But that didn't happen, so without being able to get the rest he was in need of getting, had Shizune forced Sasuke to take some sleeping-pills, making him sleep out the whole day.

So now, finally awake laid Sasuke there still in his bed not moving a single muscle. Only his breathing and heartbeat was working. He simply laid there, thinking about the dream, or... had been dreaming, hadn't he?

After some few seconds turned he hi's tired eyes and looked towards the window as he at the same time slowly turned his head as well, making it a little more comfortable to look out the window and saw the light blue sky. "Might as well get up." mumbled the boy and used his hands to give himself a push up from the soft mattress.

Once with his feet on the floor moved Sasuke slowly over to his bathroom. "I had the strangest dream..." Sasuke mumbled, knowing that nobody would ever answer him or even talk to him. This was _his_ room after all, and nobody were allowed near it. But in the truth, Sasuke hated the feeling of being alone. So, to make his room feel **less** empty, wasn't it unusually he talked to himself, knowing it was a little strange, but who else was there to talk to?

"I dreamt that a blonde guy... Well, he was very nice to me." Sasuke said, the feeling of the dream was still in his mind, but the memory of it was slowly disappearing as all dreams normally would at the end. The Uchiha was now finely entering the bathroom. "And at the end... started he to _touch_ me everywhere." Strong waves of pleasure were suddenly felt on his inside, making the Uchiha gasped a little at the feeling. He was also kicked a little of balance, so Sasuke had to rest his hand on the counter of the sink. "Damn." groaned the boy out as flashes of his dream come before his eyes. Sasuke moved his free hand up to his face and covered his mouth. In the next second looked the boy up in the mirror. "...what the?" Sasuke mumbled, but since his hand was covering his mouth, didn't the words actually come out clearly. What Sasuke was so surprised to see was something he never had seen on himself before. ...those red marks under his eyes, on his cheeks. Were those... blushing marks?

"No way, that is not true." Sasuke said angry and turned on the sink, letting the water pour down, and used his two hands to splash some water on his face. "That person I dreamt about _was_ and _is_ still just a **dream**. That person **isn't** real, so there is no way I can feel like this. It was **just **a _dream_." Sasuke kept splashing water at his face, trying hard to get away the warm feeling on his cheeks.

Suddenly come a vibrating sound from his bedroom, and as if the dream had been a little bobble was it broken and Sasuke forgot everything about it and the strange person in it.

Sasuke stopped his movements and looked towards the door of the bathroom. He didn't say anything as he only sighs and grabbed a close by towel to dry his face with. He walked in to his bedroom again, towards a little table where it was a telephone, which was vibrating. Sasuke only took the towel and placed it over his face as he pushed on the little red button on the phone, in the next second come it out a loud and dark voice in the room.

_"Took you long enough Sasuke."_ said the dark voice, with no emotion whatsoever.

Sasuke removed the towel from his face and spoke out in a weak voice. "Itachi..."

_"Hurry and get down to breakfast. I am going work in twenty minutes."_ Itachi, Sasuke's big brother, said back.

The youngest Uchiha looked down on the floor. "Fine, I will be there soon."

Itachi notified the answer the ended the call.

Sasuke looked on the watch. "...how did the time go so fast?" If Sasuke had thought right, had he got himself out of bed around five am, but how could the time go so fast, since it was already half-past eight now, Itachi's work started at eight am, but he liked to get there some few minutes before everyone else did.

Sasuke got dressed and walked out of his dark room. A room that could from the first sight sees like an old room from the early years of twenty-hundred, it was big, dark, but if you looked closely or know where to look, would you see all the special high tech things that were there. The room had the telephone-speakers at each corner, so that Sasuke could hear the one on the other line no matter where he was in the room, and no matter how low or loud the person spoke would it sound like that person spoke normally into Sasuke's ear. Now a day's didn't people use to hold the phone when it called, the microphone and speaker was placed in the room instead. You could also get a digital image of the one you spoke too, but Sasuke didn't like the idea of letting those who called him being able to see him as well, plus, he didn't like to talk face to face with _anyone_, except his friends or other people he trusted.

* * *

The day went slowly by. Sasuke didn't do much after breakfast, and after some few hours wasn't it long until it was dinner. Nobody of Sasuke's family was home to eat with him, Itachi and as well with his parents was too busy working. So Sasuke only eat alone, and after wards walked he out to his big, black limousine. It was one of those really expensive limousines. On the inside of it, were there high quality sets, a TV screen, special neon lights, and even a little bar. But, Sasuke didn't care much about what was inside of his car, especially in the last few years. He wasn't often in it, so why would he even bother? It was the same luxury he was used to. So he only cared about where he was going, and found it much more interesting to look out the big window then stare at his usually surroundings.

The limousine was now driving past many cars on the big roads of Tokyo. Sasuke had been lost on his own world the whole time, and didn't really care when the driver pushed a button beside his seat, which turned on the microphone and started to speak in it, talking directly to Sasuke.

"We will arrive shortly, master Sasuke." the driver said thought the microphone, his voice hadn't so much emotion, but anyone could tell that he was showing great honor to the young man.

The Uchiha in the far back site didn't say anything back. He only noticed the driver turned off his microphone once he was done giving his message. So Sasuke just continue looking out the window, a window that made it able for Sasuke to look out, ordinary enough, but it didn't let anyone on the outside look in at him. Which pleased Sasuke greatly; he hated the feeling of someone looking at him that he didn't know about.

The large and long limousine was now driving past big apartment buildings, a place where most of the student lived. Sasuke look up at the buildings, and thought to himself. 'I am glad I don't have to live in just crowded area.' The young man just hated the thought of living with some _complete-strangers_, just so that he could go to school. No way, Sasuke was glad he got a driver to drive him anywhere he pleased.

As they had arrived to the right place, drove the limousine close to the sidewalk and parked the care there, by doing so made the driver it possible for the other cars at the back of him to drive past them. When the car had completely stopped was the driver very quick to get of his seatbelt, open his door and walk out. The young male driver walking straight over to Sasuke's door and opened it up for the proud Uchiha. Sasuke got himself up and got out of the limousine.

"Just give me a call master, when you want me to pick you up." said the driver, almost with his nose high up in there air, acting like a really old fashion butler.

Sasuke only walked straight ahead, not bothering to turn around to look at his driver as he mumbling some weak words that could sound like. "Yeah, yeah. Just get going already."

If the driver heard him or not did nobody know, for the driver only bowed one quick time before he was soon back in the car and was on his way back home to the Uchiha mansion.

The black heard man walked up to building number one, which was one of the biggest apartment buildings in this area. At the main entrance door was there a special doorbell system. You simply had to place you finger over a plate, then would the system read your fingerprint, and thought the data-network would the system find the room that was expecting Sasuke as a visitor today.

Sasuke placed his finger at the plate. The system started to search. But as the seconds went by hadn't the system been able to find anything, and as a result of that, started a computer lady voice to talk out a speaker.

"Mister Uchiha, I am sorry but nobody is expecting you to visit in this building, are you sure you choice the right ..." the computer voice continued talking, but Sasuke wasn't allowed to listen to it, since a loud voice called his name from the distance.

"Saaaaaasukeeeeee!" yelled a familiar voice.

Sasuke, who stood at the door, turned around and saw his brown-haired friend coming running his way, swatting all over, a sign that he must have been running for a while.

"Hello Gaara." Sasuke said in a cold voice.

"Yeah, yeah hello, hello. Aren't you here a little early?" Gaara asked sacristy, but before Sasuke could answer something like; "No, I am just in time, it's _you _who is late." Took Gaara a sprint over to the doorbell system, but instead of using the fingerprint system, pushed he a button at the side, making a little keyboard come out from the wall, and pushed in some multi-numbers of keywords. After ten seconds was the door open. "WELL! Why don't we just go inside?" Gaara asked smiling happily, walking behind Sasuke and pushed him in the door.

"Why is it that, always when I come over to your apartment do **you** come running from the other opposite way?" asked Sasuke, now that he thought about it... he wasn't often over to visit, but when he was, did his friend Gaara always come running from the main road.

Gaara didn't say much back, just mumbling some words that didn't sound like real words at all. The brown-head young man was too busy looking over his shoulders, and he was sure to make Sasuke not able to see where he was looking.

Cause if the Uchiha was able to look back, would he have seen a white limousine stopping at sidewalk. The back seat window was down, so as Gaara looked over his shoulders could he see his _dear_ blond friend sitting there smiling from ear to ear, blink his right eye. Gaara gave him an angry look that said. "Get the fuck out of here!" Naruto only laughed at that, but told the driver to drive off.

"So, Sasuke. Let's just get in my room, and do what I said I could do yesterday." Gaara smiled as he pushed Sasuke in the elevator.

* * *

Some minutes later, had Naruto returned home, after setting Gaara of at _his _apartment.

"Welcome back Sire." said the Head Maid, Iruka, as his master walked in the door, returning from his little ride.

"Hey Iruka." Naruto answer and was on his way to his room again, but was soon stopped.

"Sire, you know today is it the second Saturday since you last train, so it's time to do some exercises." Iruka said, while holding his little calendar book in his hand.

Naruto stopped walking and slowly turned around. "Do I have to...?" asked the boy, clearly sound like he **didn't **want to do any exercise today.

But the Head Maid was clear on that subject. "Yes, you have to."

The blond young man sighted and finally gives in to his servant's _orders_. So instead of walking towards his room, took he a turn towards the basement, and Iruka was following right behind him.

"What have you on my training schedule this time, Iruka?" asked Naruto gently, but his voice still sounded a little frustrated about the whole idea of the training.

"Oh, nothing special Sire." was all Iruka answer, he liked to _surprise _his Master with what training he had chosen once they got there, and it would take them about five more minutes to walk down all the stairs. To get to the stairs down, was they needed to walk on the right side of the house, entering the big hall where Naruto could have a big ball with over thousand of gussets, if he only had so many friends... Anyways, in the hall took they a right turn, into another room, this one much smaller and it that room again was a old door. Once that door was open come the many stairs to view.

As the two of them had walked for about four minutes, and was soon down, started Naruto to mumble. "Why do we even keep the stairs? We can get a elevator you know, or even moving stairs!" complained Naruto as he finely was done walking in the small creepy hallway, with hundreds of stairs that he had to walk just to get down to his training room.

"Well Sire, I like to keep the old traditions, even though it's been some years since most house lost their old fashion stairs and chanced them out with moving able once. I just think it's nice to keep to the old times, plus we also get a little free trim before the real exercise." Iruka smiled, as he had no problem with keeping the old things most people had in the early twenty century.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But can we please get on with it? I don't want to spend all my time down here today." Naruto mumbled as he opened the small black door, and on the other side was a big, big, dark room. This was Naruto's training room, a room that used to be ...eh, Naruto wasn't totally sure what it had been, but Iruka had simply said it was a big sparing room where they used to keep the food in old, old days.

The two men walked in the room, Naruto walked to the middle, while Iruka walked over to the side turning on the lights, picking up a writing plate and a pencil so that he could take notes of this days exercise.

"Now Naruto, as you see, there is a big boulder right in front of you." Iruka explanted to his master.

Naruto looked a head and saw a fifteen-foot tall rock, the boy only smiled. "Lift training again Iruka?"

Iruka didn't say anything as he only gave a weak nod.

"How are all the maidens? Are they all resting?" Naruto asked cautious and looked over at Iruka.

The servant gave a weak smile. "They are all in their room, and the house is going on spare electricity. So everything should be fine for you to concentrate only on the training."

Still smiling looked Naruto from Iruka and on to the big rock. 'Ok, that's nice to know.' Naruto then stopped all his thinking, breathing out in relief of the lovely feeling of not doing anything with his powers for a second. His whisper marks on his cheeks had disappeared the moment he stopped using any telepathic powers. But as he took a more closer look on the rock, was he ready to start. 'Better get started.' Naruto thought.

The boy closed his eyes, and since the rock was so big, could he easily feel where the rock where in his mind, which was his source for power. When it comes to lift something wasn't it just to lifting whatever it was upwards, with the telepathic power Naruto possessed, was it much more complicated than that. It took a lot of thinking and _understanding_. A little hard to understand, but, to lift something, was you in the need of understand the heaviness the thing had. And when you were going to lift it up, or just to move it a little couldn't you just lift it up by holding it on the outside, but from the center of the thing.

That was the reason why Naruto never tried to lift a person or himself for the matter. If he did... would he maybe ending up pulling his stomach upwards, or drag a muscle the totally wrong way, or... he could even end up stopping all of his blood circulation. Therefore, Naruto was holding himself to rocks and other lifeless things. But, of course... there was something Naruto did with his powers that was very special and unique and took Naruto a lot of concentration, which he was relief to finely get a break from now. But what that is... comes to another time.

As Naruto concentrated more and more on the rock could he feel his whisker marks grown back on his cheeks, but as he used much more telepathic powers then what he normally did, turned the marks more deeper and lager on his cheeks.

In Naruto's mind imagine the young man his power looks like the wind. And it was taking its hold on the rock and also searching in deep in the rock, finding the middle of it. This all happened in the matter of second, and when Naruto opened his eyes, ready to go, could Iruka see his eyes had turn deep red and his black pupil in his eyes had turn oblong like a cat's. Naruto took a deep breath as he lifted his head up a little, making the rock do the same.

The servant looked up at the flowing boulder and smiled. "Good Sire, now please move the boulder around a little, and make it fly though some of the rings I have placed around in the room."

Naruto looked out in the room and saw some green light circles hanging from the roof, they were placed in a mess all over the place, but they all had some distances between each other, making it possible for Naruto to move the boulder in-between.

"But be sure not to hit the roof or the walls Sire. We wouldn't want to make an earthquake upstairs now would we?" Iruka said calmly, surly remember last time Naruto had a similar training.

The young man that was holding up the big rock with only the power of his mind, nodded at his servants command. So to make things a little more safer, lifter Naruto up his right hand, with his palm towards the big rock, making it easier to control. So as he moved his hand, so did the rock. Nevertheless, he had to be genital, one wrong move and he would lose control.

Slowly made he the rock move past one cercal, and as he did, turned it from green to blue.

"Nicely done Sire." Iruka said in a happy voice as he started to note something down on the paper.

"Turned colorful have we?" Naruto asked, laughing.

"Oh I just thought it would be nice to see if you were able to move the rock in the cercal without touching it. If you did, would it turn red." explained Iruka.

"Well that would be nice to get to know before we began. Don't you think?" Naruto said sarcastic, now finding it suddenly a little harder to hold up the rock.

"Please Sire, you must have noticed that this boulder is so heavy that it's almost at you max. Don't talk anymore, you will lose it."

Naruto nodded, he started to feel dizzy. The boulder was damn heavy, one of the most heaviest thinks Iruka has made him lift so far.

It took Naruto about ten minutes to get the big rock though all the cercal. Only one of them turned red as he was getting tired at the end of it all.

Naruto moved the rock close to the ground, when it was close enough dropped Naruto his hand down, and at the same time dropped the rock to the floor.

"Ah... was that ok for you? Iruka." Naruto asked breathing out in relief.

"Hehe, really amazing Sire. The rock was over one ton after all." Iruka smiled.

"WHAT? One thousand kg? No wonder I started feeling dizzy." Naruto mumbled and scratched the back of his head.

"You mean you didn't realize it Sire?" Iruka asked a little shocked.

"Well... I would, normally. But I was too busy wanting this to end, so that I can take a look on what Sasuke and Gaara was up to, so I didn't think much about it."

Iruka sighed. "Sire... you have to take your training more seriously..."

"Yeah, yeah. But, can I go now?" Naruto asked, almost starting to walk towards the door.

"Just one more thing Sire." Iruka said and walked over to another side of the room. The servant picked up something from his pocked and placed it on the floor. "You just have to lift this one, then you can go."

Naruto looked at his right, where Iruka had placed something on the floor. "Your... kidding ...right?" Naruto mumbled terrified as he saw what his servant laid down. "That is a... a..."

"Yes, Sire, it's a feather." Iruka answer, smiling.

The blond knitted his eyebrows. "I guess... I can try."

"That's the spirit Sire." Iruka smiled and took some steps back, and by steps back, wasn't it one or two, but he moved all the way on the other side of the room.

Naruto made himself ready, and as the same with the boulder, looked he his eyes closet. He let his telepathic wave drift over to where the feather was. But, Naruto couldn't find the feather, and it didn't take long until he felt the wall instead.

"Damn..." Naruto mumbled frustrated. "Maybe this." He lifted up both his hands, thinking that would help him feel the feather, but to no use. Naruto stood there with his hands waving forwards, but he could only feel the floor, walls and ever the roof, not the feather. As the frustration grow, opened Naruto his eyes, showing of those blood red eyes again.

Iruka who stood many feet away, taking his notes, started to feel wind blowing in his hair. He looked over to Naruto and saw that the blond was so angry with the feather that he couldn't feel with his power, that the waves of the telepathic went all over the room. Naruto's hair and clothes was blowing so hard that you could think he stood next to a hurricane. Even the big boulder started to move slowly case of the waves.

"Oh dear." Iruka said in a weak whisper and turned around towards the wall. The servant looked closer to the wall and started too pushed on it, as if there was some buttons there. But Iruka know what he was doing, it wasn't the first time Naruto had gotten a little berserk with not being able to lift small things. Therefore, he pushed on the invisible buttons, which actually was a part of the wall itself, as the code was pushed started the wall to move, but only a little part of it. The wall yielded a little and pushed itself outwards, making a little room for Iruka. He walked in, now protecting himself incase Naruto lost control. Though the room at a little window, so the servant could still keep an eye on the blond.

"Come on! Come on! COME ON!" Naruto shouted, so frustrated that he had forgotten where he was or what was around him, he only focus on the damn tiny feather. The big boulder was now flying all over the room, destroying all the circles that was there.

Suddenly with a small and weak push; opened the door to the training room, and as the person how opened it moved his head slowly inside, come a very pall Konohamaru to sight. He walking in, looking to be in a horrible state. "Mr. Naruto..." cough the little boy. "…the limousine has picked up your two guests, so they will arrive here shortly."

The master hears this and knows he has to stop, but he was doing too much, he had to let it all out, to even be able to stop now. "**AAAAAAAAH!**" shouted the blond on the top of his lungs, sending out a massive wave all over the room.

The little boy Konohamaru was wise enough to close the door so that he wouldn't be send flying away.

The strong wind of a wave died out only seconds after it had been thrown out. And in the middle of the room stood Naruto still, only breathing heavily, moving his shoulders up and down as he fought to get enough air to his boy. "Sorry about that... Konohamaru." Naruto mumbled weakly as the door opened and Konohamaru moved his head inside to see if it was safe.

"It's ok now Konohamaru, thanks for the message." Iruka said politely and walked out if his little protecting room.

Naruto wasn't really in the shape to speak, his mind was overloaded and his body felt numb. So the blond only got his legs to work and walked towards the stairs again, passing Konohamaru, gave he him a little nod as _thanks for the message_ and continue walking. Naruto's eyes had turned blue right after he had sent out the massive wave, and the marks on his cheeks were gone too.

Finally up, noticed Naruto everything was dark. Tired, started he to look after the light switch, which was suppose to be here somewhere on the wall. 'Ah… there it is' Naruto thought tired and switched it on... but once the light come on, was it only blinking of and on all the time. Naruto know something was wrong, so he stopped up for five minutes, letting his body and mind coming some sort back to normal. After a mistaken training like the one he just had, had would it take some time before he got his senses fully back to normal.

"Oh, I forgot." Naruto finally remember what was wrong. "And now... I feel stupid." the blond mumbled embarrass. So quick closed Naruto his eyes, and got down to work, slowly come the whisker marks back on his cheeks and the light come blinking back for a second, and another second went by so was the light shining back normally. "Always something to do." mumbled Naruto tired and walked towards his room, since his guest was going to come in there in some minutes.

* * *

Over to Gaara's _apartment_ had the two boys been listening to music the last hour. And of course was it only one group they listen to, which was The Uzumaki. Sasuke had first been a little unwilling to listening to any song from them, but Gaara had his special _charm_ and was able to convince Sasuke to think other ways.

"What do you think Sasuke?" Gaara asked who sat with the CD player remote, controlling the songs they were listening too. The room was not so very big as Sasuke's, but it was big enough for one bed, a computer desk and a wardrobe. The walls was field with posters of all the members of The Uzumaki band.

Sasuke who sat on the floor only looked up in the roof and answer Gaara's question with a weak whisper. "It's ok." Sasuke had said he had got a bad _feeling_ while listening to one of their songs. However, Gaara was all like there was **nothing** wrong with them, and so had they ever since trying to find that song Sasuke had heard, and in the same time, took Gaara the chance to get Sasuke to hear some of the other songs as well. But no matter how many songs they went though, couldn't Sasuke seem to find **that **song.

"You sure it was a song from this group?" Gaara asked, after going through all the songs on the new CD from The Uzumaki.

"For the last time, yes I am sure." Sasuke said angry.

"Fine the, what song was it? At least tell me you remember the name now."

Sasuke sighted and started to think back at the privies day. "Comatose."

"What? You sure?" Gaara asked shocked.

"Yes."

"Eh... I think you must have been dreaming that my friend. Comatose is a song Utoran only song as an Encore to a concert, and that song isn't even made a Single of yet."

Sasuke didn't know what to say. 'Was it all a... dream?' Sasuke thought.

"But never mind that Sasuke, hehe, I have something imported to tell you!" Gaara shouted out happy, finally able get that song of the Uchiha's mind for a second. "Tomorrow..." Started Gaara to explain, sounded like this was something very special. "...will The Uzumaki hold a concert!"

* * *

"Hello guys." Naruto said as he walked in his room, where his two friends were.

"Hey Naruto, how are you, you look a little tired." Said the short brown hair guy, who was sitting on the couch holding two drum sticks in his hands hitting his tights in a rhythm.

"How was your training?" Asked the other one.

"Hey Kiba, Shikamaru. Sorry, I am just a little tried. But let's not think about that, I want this concert to be perfect!"

"Yeah..." Shikamaru yawn. "Since **Sasuke** is going to be there."

The blond laughed a little and the asked; "Isn't that a good enough reason?" in a very seriously voice, but also in a sarcastic way.

"Yeah sure, but it would be nice if Gaara could come on the practice sometimes" Shikamaru said a little irritated. Gaara was the guitar, a very important instrument in the band.

"Well today he couldn't. He is with Sasuke right now." Naruto said happy, knowing the fact that Sasuke was getting the information he needed. And to just think about being able to see Sasuke when he was Utoran, was an new and amazing feeling.

"Anyways, let's just starts already!" Kiba shouted, very eager to stats practicing his drum solos.

"Sure." Mumbled Naruto and walked towards his music room, which had a door in Naruto's room so they all simply walked over there and started to practice. Even though Naruto was tired, was he able to find the strength to sing some of the songs.

To Be Continued...

A concert, that was suddenly. What is Utoran or, Naruto planning now? And how come Naruto can't lift a little feather, and what else is he doing to make his marks always show? If you want to find out, must you continue reading, and don't miss the next chapter.

**Chapter Five: **The Little Concert

* * *

**Murasakyoru's "Little End Chat":**

**Mura:** *yawns* Hello everybody... and welcome back to my little end chat...

**Gaara:** Eh... *whispers* Mura-Chan, can't you try to a little more energies then that?

**Mura: **Sorry Gaara... I just didn't like this chapter.

**Gaara: **Well then, shouldn't you be happy now? Since your finely done with it?

**Mura: **Ah! Your right! And yeah for that!

**Gaara: **Haha, that was better. Now, since the chapter was **so **bad, why not talk about the name of the story instead.

**Mura: **Ok, good idea Gaara. Now, as you all know (I hope), this story is named _You Will Be Mine_, a little used name... I know. But the first name of the story was _Dou Freak_, which I thought it was Franc and meant The Freak. Buuut, I didn't.

**Gaara: **And the reason you wanted to call it The Freak, was since Naruto was suppose to be this... sex crazy.. school near person, right?

**Mura: **Yes, that is right Gaara. But since the Franc part was wrong, come I up with the name _A Soul Of A Freak_.

**Gaara: **Again, the name was made with the same thought as the first one.

**Mura: **Yeah, but as I started to come really far out in the story, with the planning and all that, noticed I that the name didn't suit at all! DX So... I just took a name that I thought was what Naruto wanted, which was to get Sasuke so; You Will Be Mine, was born!

**Gaara: **What a story. *says it in a very ironic way*

**Mura: **Very funny Gaara. :P Ah damn... I need something to make me smile... Hey, where is your happened, hyper act? That might had cheered me up a little.

**Gaara: **Please don't mention that... I am only like that with Sasuke.

**Mura: **Really? HEY SASUKE! GET IN HERE!

*Sasuke opens the door and walks in*

**Sasuke: **What?

**Gaara: ***whispers* you got to be kidding me... *shouts happily* HELLO SASUKE!

**Mura: ***whisper to myself and smiles* ah, that was much better. But see you guys later!

**Gaara: **YEAH! BYE EVERYONE! XD

The End


	5. The Little Concert

**Y**ou **W**ill **B**e **M**ine!

**Summary:** The school's no. _One_, Uchiha Sasuke, has tons of admirers and fans, but one special man separates himself from all the others. This blonde person has some kind of special powers that can make whatever he wants to come true, but all he wants is to get Sasuke as his lover. NaruSasu. Lemon.

**Day: **_Sunday_

**Some words from _Murasakyoru_:** Hello, sadly to say this but... this chapter was suppose to be very short. Most likely because... I never planed this chapter to be much longer anyways, but then I decided to make this chapter the one that start a little on the action part, no not Yaoi, but some unexpected action. So enjoy as much as you can, I just hope chapter six will be much better, since then will I get go a little lose on the Yaoi part.

* * *

**Chapter Five: **_The Little Concert_

'A concert, a concert.' That word had been dancing in Sasuke's mind ever since he heard the new from his friend Gaara the day before. It's now Sunday, the day for the concert. But Sasuke had some mixed feeling of it.

One side was Sasuke's little joy side, a side he didn't often listen to; cause the other side… the Uchiha pride, usually got it's way in things.

The young Uchiha master sat in his room, he had a lot on his mind. Somehow felt it like… "If he went on this concert, would it chance his life…"

Sasuke sigh in frustration and dragged his hand trough is hair. "This is nonsense." Whispered the boy weakly, and hold in his other hand The Uzumaki CD cover. He was again gazing down at the picture of the singer Utoran. "Why is it that I found myself staring at you like this?" the boy asked the picture, but of course, didn't get any answer back.

'Just forget about it.' Whispered the Uchiha pride in the back of his mind, clearly not liking the idea of going out to a place where there will be a bunch of other people too.

But the other side of Sasuke snarl back. 'Let the boy to what he wants for once! And let him be the nineteen year old boy he really is!'

The two sides continued arguing, but Sasuke was growing tired of this. "Leave me be! I can decide for myself." And without another word, took Sasuke on his jacket and walked towards the door. In all his years had Sasuke mostly been alone, and that is how these sides arrived. They are not real though, Sasuke controls them... kind of, but sometimes is it comforting… in some way, to just hear that other peoples have different believes and meanings, however, sadly for Sasuke had the two sides to come from just one voice …his.

As Sasuke walked towards his car, passed he many maids and servants. They look after him in wonders on where he was going, since the young Uchiha normally never left the house on a **Sunday**, or never left at all. But the Uchiha ignored everything. His mind was fixed on the concert. He was really looking forward to see this Utoran in person, ok, so maybe would it not happen face to face... but close enough!

Once in his car, wasn't Sasuke slow with getting it in gear, and drove off, towards the city.

Since it was Sunday today, therefore Monday tomorrow, in other words school, was this concert going to be held a little early. Around five pm and last to six pm, but no matter how early the concert was held comparing to normal, was Sasuke **way** too early.

It was only twelve am, but Sasuke know that well. He didn't really know why he just went off like he did.

'There is just this feeling...' thought Sasuke as he looked down on his stomach. 'Every time I look at _his_ picture... starts butterflies to fly around.' The boy sighs. 'I haven't even meet the person before... and still am I getting the feeling that I know him from **somewhere**, and what is this feelings anyways?' thought the boy and felt his heart going faster.

More wasn't Sasuke allowed to think as he had arrived to the big building where the concert was going to be in some hours. And damn... many fans had already gathered outside the building. Now, it would be strange if Sasuke had been the only one here at this time, but Sasuke almost felt as if he had come late, since many of the fans looks like they had been here since the day before and had broth sleeping bags to stay the night.

"How am I supposed to get in now?" Sasuke asked himself out laud. And just then, started his cellphone to vibrate in his pocket, the young man took up the little vibrating thing and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Sasuke!" yelled the happy voice on the other line.

"Ah..." mumbled Sasuke as he recognizes the happy voice. "...hello Gaara. Where are you?"

The man on the other side was quit for a second, but after a little while come Sasuke's answer. "Oh, you're already here? Eh, I mean **there**!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I am outside the building of where the concert will be."

"Oh well, you really didn't have to come now ..." somehow was Gaara's voice cut off in his sentence, it almost sounded as if someone thrust there elbow in his side, making him lose his breath for a second, stopping him to say whatever he was going to say. But Gaara quickly recovered and chanced his sentence. "So nice you got here early! But really, hehe, I forgot to tell you yesterday that I already got the tickets. But, the really reason I called was..." the line went silent for another second, making Sasuke almost feel like Gaara was buying himself time to come up with a good apology. "...I am not sure if I can even make it, you see something got up."

"Wha..." started Sasuke, about to arguing on what his friend had told him, but before he got to continue started Gaara to yell back, over hyperactive.

"But don't worry! I will send someone to give you your tickets! So don't worry! The person I send is an old friend of my family so just be nice!" and without another words, hang Gaara up the phone.

Sasuke just stood there a second, with his cellphone up at his ear, after a while fall the hand down and simply hang dangle at his side. 'What a friend I have...' thought Sasuke a little angry and tied his grip on the phone.

* * *

Gaara slammed his cellphone together and gathered his teethes together in fear if that Sasuke would _somehow_ suddenly appear in the room, angry as the devil himself and kill him for what he had just said. But how could he? Sasuke had no idea on **where** his friend; Gaara, was right now.

Someone walked pass him and petted him on the shoulder. "Good work Gaara, and I am sure it will go fine on the concert too."

Gaara sigh and whispered back. "Thanks Kiba."

But a voice from the other side of the room said something else. "Kirami! it's; "Thanks Kirami." And Gaara's name is Zuraki. Common guys, what is the meaning with having code names if we never use them." Naruto laughed, but his voice was still **very** serious.

"Well it can sometimes be a little frustrating with the names." Mumbled Shikamaru, Mataru, as he laid with his back against the wall and plaid on his Bass.

"You guys shouldn't be talking much." Naruto mumbled as he walked towards the window, moving the curtain a little to the side and looked down on the amazing number of people that had gathered outside the big building, or to look at the weather...

But Gaara wasn't a fool. "What do you think you're doing, get down!" Naruto wasn't given much time to think, or even to react, as the red-head jumped over on him, landed hard on him and took the blonde with him down, away from the window. "You haven't even taken on you makeup yet, if Sasuke was to look up now, would he see a mixed person of nerd Naruto and the real rich kid Naruto!"

Naruto lay on the floor with an angry Gaara on top of him. "Ouch... yeah, yeah, I know... I just had to see him if he really was there."

The red hair man sighs and lifted himself of Naruto and gave him a hand to help him up as well. Kiba looked at this and a little thought or, question, entered his mind.

"Hey, why aren't you using you _power_ Na... eh, I mean, Utoran? I know you can lift rock that is much heavier then Gaara here. ...ups, I mean Zuraki." The drummer scratches his head with his drumstick and looked at Naruto.

"You know **very well** that I can't lift living objects..." mumbled Naruto as he got himself up on his feats. "And the same goes to **small** things."

Kiba laugh. "Yeah, I know." and walked over to his beloved drums.

Naruto looked down on the floor and whispered for himself. "Then why do you bother asking?"

"Anyways guys!" shouted Gaara, with a little happy voice. "Let's just get ready for the show! Though this isn't going to be the best and longest one we have played so far." Gaara's voice was still happy, a voice he didn't usually use with his band friends, he just thought they all needed a little lift up in the mood.

"Yeah, but let's all do our best!" Naruto said shouting out in a voice of happiness, he **was** going to play in front of Sasuke after all, after so long time with waiting. So there was no time to wait, therefore went to blonde away to get on his make-up.

* * *

Some hours had passed by now, and Sasuke had been in line all the time. In totally was there like ten or twenty people in front of Sasuke, but there was ten times more peoples behind him.

'Is there even room for so many people?' thought Sasuke as he looked at those behind him.

One other hour went by, now was it just twenty minutes until they started to allow people to enter the building, and Sasuke started to worry about the tickets... What as the reason of standing here for so many hours... without a ticket?

But as if someone heard what Sasuke thought about, come a man in to view, he walked pass everyone in the line and it looked like he was looking for someone.

Sasuke hadn't really taken noticing of this man, as the Uchiha was lost in his own little world. Even thought he **seemed** to be doing fine, was he still worried about the _things_ that someone happened to him, if those hands suddenly started to touch him all over now... would Sasuke be forced to run to his car, missing the concert for sure.

But as the man walked by, stopped he, maybe had he find what he was looking for. "Uchiha Sasuke-San?" asked the man politely.

It was at this time Sasuke looked at the man. He seemed to be in the lat thirties, somewhere around one-eighty tall and he even hided his left eye behind some peace of leather or something, maybe to hid some scars... or he was blind at the left eye. Who know? Sasuke didn't really care

"Yes, I am Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said back to the strange man.

"Nice to meet you." said the man, being very polite again. "My name is Baki, a friend of Gaara-Kun's family."

Sasuke didn't say much, he just nodded and nothing more. So the man only smiled and moved his right hand up to his pocket, taking out some small piece papers. "Gaara-Kun told me to give you this."

The Uchiha looked on the stranger's hand and took a ticked, but there was still one more in Baki's hand. But he wasn't needed to ask, as Baki started to talk again. "He also told me to keep one eye on you, as you where to be here in the concert area. You know how some people can be, always pushing and such, so you don't need to worry with getting hurt or anything."

Again nodded Sasuke at Baki's words, but the young man's attention was soon chanced as some of the fans in the first line started to scream in joy.

"Ah, seems like they are finally letting everyone in." Baki said, but this time hadn't his voice much emotion at all. Something Sasuke didn't really hear or care about. He was busy enough trying to calm his butterflies in his stomach.

As the long line started to move, walked Sasuke slowly towards the main entrench. Baki walked behind him, making sure that nobody would run pass or push the Uchiha.

After a short while was Sasuke finally at the door and showed his ticket to the doorkeepers. But as the person look at Sasuke's piece of paper was there a gasp, something that they hadn't done with any of the other fans so far. "Welcome, welcome! I hope you enjoy the show!" yelled one of the doorkeepers suddenly out with a voice of joy.

"Thanks." Sasuke mumbled and continue walking. What was with that, they had just kept quit as the others show there tickets, what was so special with his? It was at time Sasuke looked at it, since he needed to know which row he was going to sit at. The young man stopped in his steps. 'Is this a joke?' Sasuke thought. He was in fucking **FIRST ROW**! How the hell did Gaara get his hands on this?!

"Everything ok Uchiha-San?" Baki asked a little worried.

"... everything is fine." Sasuke answer back after some few seconds of silent.

"Good, then let's keep on going, we don't want to slow down the line now do we." Baki started to walk again, making Sasuke do the same.'

They entered a big door, which lead to the big concert room, or... hall. Baki walked easily straight ahead, as if he had been here before. But Sasuke wasn't walking with so much pride as he used dose, cause he felt all the envy eyes of the fans that had already found there places, which was in the middle of all the rows or something. However, as Sasuke moved all the way to the front, was it like he could smell the envy of the fans. But that was soon forgotten as he heard Baki talked to him.

"Here is your place Uchiha-San." Baki pointed the seat in front of him.

Sasuke didn't say anything or show how surpassed he was for the fact that his seat was in the first row. So he only sat down on his seat and the same did Baki, who had his seat to Sasuke's right. The Uchiha looked a little around; he wasn't in the middle of the row, but closes enough. The hall was huge, with much, much space. At the front was it only five rows of seats that people could sit in. Further back was there no seats, but boxes, surrounded by metal fences. The boxes wasn't so big, but enough to keep at least some part of the fans. Sasuke thought he understood why the fans were placed in boxes. If all of them were to stay all in a big group, could the heat of the moment make them all storm the scene, so they placed them all in lesser group, making it much easier for the guards to keep eyes on everyone. Much further back was there terraces where there was much more places for peoples. The boy could have used more time examine the whole place, but suddenly was the light shut off making all the fans scream.

"U-ZU-MA-KI!" yelled everyone, in choir.

Light on the scene went all crazy, dancing in different colors and such. It was around this point Sasuke notice something with the name of the band and the band members. After the fans had yelled Uzumaki a few times was Sasuke able to think over the name of the whole band. If he remembered right, was there one named; Kirami, and then; Mataru, Zuraki, and at last Utoran. If you took the first letters, U in Utoran and Zu in Zuruki and so one, U-Zu-Ma-Ki, the first letters of each of the band members made the name of the band itself. 'Not a bad idea.' Thought Sasuke smiling happily about the fact he had understood that much about the band.

The fans were still yelling, and as if they already know the order, started they all to call out one name at thetime. "KIRAMI!" and on the stage come the brown haired Kirami out form the back stage, waving his hands to his fans and smiled, and then walked at the back of the scene to his drums.

As he was done in the front light started the crowd to yell another name. "MATARU!" And there come Mataru walking slowly out, and even yawning to the crowd, but that only made the fan yell even louder. Next was Zuraki, was it just Sasuke, or did the fans yell even louder now than before? Zuraki walked in, looking very hot and relaxed. He looked out to all his fans, but he never smile or showed any kind of emotion, he only stood in the front for a few seconds longer than the other two, but in the end walked he back to his place, which was with the guitar.

It was around now Sasuke started to get even more butterflies in his stomach. It was finally time for the one he had been waiting for. But something happened that Sasuke didn't expect, instead of yelling out the next name, went it totally quit. Even the light turn down, but they didn't go totally off, it was still weakly on, lighting a little up the large stage.

In the next moment come a person out on the stage. Sasuke felt his heart stop at the sight. It was the same blonde man he had seen on the CD cover, but this one was in real life!

With the crowd started a weak whisper to come out of everyone lips; "U... to... ra... n..." but slowly become the whisper louder and louder, and soon was they all yelling the whole name fast, and faster. And as Utoran had walked to the middle of the stage, stretch out his arm really fast, and at the same second was the light turn on and the other members strong a note to make the stage and the crowd shake at the strong bass from the speakers.

Utoran took the microphone up to his mouth and smiled to his now yelling hysterical fans. "Hello everyone, how are you all doing?" Utoran asked in the microphone and his response was one out of many yells. This made Utoran smile.

On the front row sat on speechless Uchiha. The moment the light had turned on had he got shivers down his spine. He hadn't been screaming like the others, he had just been sitting still, looking up at the handsome blonde in front of him. The Uchiha had even blocked out all the yelling from the fans, for him, was it only Utoran's voice he heard.

Sasuke didn't know, but, even thought it looked like Utoran was looking out to all the fans, was he in reality look directly at Sasuke. Utoran had a special talent; to be able to look at something, but was really looking at something else. And this special talent was Utoran using right now, and he enjoyed what he saw. Sasuke's eyes were looking directly at him and he looked to be in some kind of shock, and that just trilled Utoran even more.

"You all sound to be ready, hehe, so let's get started! As you all know is this a concert for us to sing all the old songs, so just enjoy, and please don't yell of your voice, we wouldn't want you all to lose your voices for tomorrow now could we." Utoran's voice sounded so sexy and even lust full, making the fans yell out all the air in there longs. Utoran smiles but the band started to play on their songs, so Utoran started soon to sing.

* * *

The concert went on for about one hour. The fan had never gotten tired of yelling, and was happy with singing with Utoran on the song they know well. But as all things, was this concert going towards the end. But Utoran know that this was going to be the best part.

"And that was the last song everyone." Utoran said, showing some kind of a sad smile.

Even the fans cried out a sadly long; "Noooooooo!"

Utoran put on a sexy smirk and said; "But before we pack up, let me tell you all something good."

The fans turn quit, waiting for Utoran to continue.

"All of you have bought our new Album I hope, if not, run to the stores and buy it now!" Utoran eyes everyone and saw that they were waiting patiently. "Cause in all of the Albums is there a number, and one the next concert, which is in fact in six days."

By that started the fans to yell loud again.

"Yes, yes, and on that concert will I draw one of all the numbers, and the lucky one will be allowed to come back stage with us and we will share the night together." Utoran smiled sexy and wink to his fans. Making them, yet again, scream out loud.

Sasuke on the front row felt his heart skip a beat, or... many beats. 'Was they really going to draw one number?' Sasuke then looked behind him and saw all the fans. 'Just one lucky one eh? I wonder who it will be...' Sasuke was about to lose his hope, but as he looked back up at the stage, saw he that Utoran looked directly at him, and was that a winking? Did **the** Utoran just wink to him?

* * *

The show was over and Naruto and the group walked to their room to rest a little before going home for the night.

"Now that was an amazing concert, even if it just was a little one." Kiba said stretch his arms in the air while he falls down on the soft sofa. "Did you see how the fans yelled in joy as he walked in on the stage, and cried in disappear when we walked away?" Kiba said smiling from ear to ear.

Gaara on the other hand didn't say much, which wasn't something unusual, and the same was for Shikamaru too. Naruto was tired, but he was more happy then sleepy.

"I can't wait until Saturday..." Naruto mumbled, sitting down on a chair, far away in dreamland.

"You do know we are drawing a number, right?" Kiba said laughing.

"Oh? And what made you think I don't know **his** number?" Naruto said smirking.

* * *

As Naruto and his group was celebrating for a well done concert was there _someone else_ out there that didn't have time for such celebration. This person wasn't the young Uchiha; the boy Naruto had found himself to care so much for …no this was someone else. This person is a woman, and she isn't too much of a different from Naruto, maybe wasn't she as famous as he is, but she and Naruto shears a special bond together. The same bond with shared the amazing destiny of been given great powers. So far, knows Naruto only of himself and Gaara that had powers. Gaara's powers is not as powerful as Naruto's, in fact Gaara doesn't have any powers that can make him hurt people. But the red-head as the power of _Clairvoyance_, making him able to sometimes tell the future, and his other powers is to be able to read other's face so well that he can sometimes know what people think. Naruto as you all know on the other hand can use his mind to move heavy things and such. But this new person has also powers, but nothing like the other two.

The person's name is; Lena. She is a woman in the early twenties, her long white hair is not so easy noticeable in here working grounds, you see despite her young age as she made a living carriage as a **doctor**, and a **_very_** talented doctor. The reason why she is so special in her work is because none of her patients as ever died. But that is all thanks to her powers, which she calls; _The Healing Touch_. That is a power that, despite the name **do not** heal people when she touches them with her mere fingers, but when she is in a surgery gives her power her the ability needed to move just as fast and elegant as needed to save her patient.

At a very young age started Lena to developing her _Healing Touch_, and as the years went grow her powers stronger and better for each passing every day. And soon started Lena to develop her second power, but this power is something the blonde also have, whenever Naruto want to sneak peek at Sasuke to see how he is doing, is he leavening his body behind and float around as a spirit, Lena dose the same sometimes, but she has much more control of it. This ability is called _Out-of-body Experience_.

In Naruto's case; whenever he goes out of his own body is his telepathic powers almost halve, but not for Lena, her powers almost become stronger when she is in her spirit form. So even as a spirit is she able to help people with her _Healing Touch_, she just have to be close to a doctor, and when she is can she make the doctor's hands move the right way to save the patient on the operation table. This has Lena been doing for a long time now, but... totally unaware on what was going to happen this _faithful night_.

As Lena was out on here nightly journey to save human life, was there someone... someone that was **after** her. Cause when she is out of her own body has her senses lost compliably communication with the body, in other words; someone could cut of her hand and she would still not feel anything, until she become one with her body again.

So without her noticing, was there a group of people outside her apartment room, in the tall skyscraper, the door to her room was suddenly blown up. Without even a noise... but how could that be? The door was in many pieces all over the floor and corridor... as if it had exploited from a bomb.

"Nice work so far." Said a dark male voice and walked in the almost empty apartment room.

One of the others didn't say anything as he only nodded in respond, liking the world of silent.

"Well, hm. If I were a body without a soul... where would I be hm?" said one other, he had blonde long hair that was tied up on a pony tail, and he seemed to be very happy over the little boom that had exploded up the door, quickly walked the man in the room, completely ignoring the fact that this was an private apartment.

"You take the living room Deidara, while I take the bedroom." This time it was the red hair man who spoke. Deidara nodded. "Fine, fine, Sasori." And didn't say anything against his partner's orders, and just walked towards what he thought looked like the living room.

But one who had already entered the room spoke up with his emotionless voice. "No need to search, she is here." It was the same dark voice that had first spoken, he stood with a big window and at his side was a chair and in the chair laid an unconscious Lena. "Let's hurry and get it over with." The dark heard man looked out the window. 'I am starting to feel sick.' thought the man irritating, not wanting to admit it to his fellow co-workers.

Deidara only groan. "Yeah yeah Itachi-San. You know, I don't know why you even bother joining us on this. We only needed your little friend to get in here quietly." Deidara walked over to the chair Lena was in and tied up her feet and arms, just in case she got back a little early then planed. But on the talking part wasn't the blonde man allowed to talk much further as Itachi's voice come cutting through his.

"And exactly for that reason did I join." Itachi said, now a little irritated.

The blonde man didn't dare say anything much after that. They only went on with the job. They took the body of the Lena and broth it with them out, and back to where they come from.

But not too far away was Lena, working hard with helping as well as she could, but since she had used so much power on one operation went Lana home, to take a well deserved rest. So once she was done with her work, went she home only find... no body.

'Wh... where is it?' thought poor Lena as she looked all over her apartment. Normally is Lena a strong young woman, but the stress of her hard work and frustration of not finding her body... was almost too much for her to handle right now. 'Nowhe... nowhere to be found!? How can that be?' It was then she saw the blown up door, Lena fell down on her knees for a weak little moment, but she soon got up. 'No, I am a surgeon, whatever has happened here... I can't afford to lose my grip now!' So the young lady closer her eyes, and tried to pick up any trace she had of the own body.

And yes... weakly, not so strong, hardly noticeable in fact, but she could feel a little tread of a trace of her body. She decided to follow it, going through all kind of walls and floors so that she could follow the feeling before it disappeared.

After about twenty minutes of floating was she at the end of the trace. 'Under here... It's right under here...' thought Lena, but she hardly could understand it, cause... the way down was going straight thought the main rode of Tokyo street, under the _damn_ ground! What on earth can be under there? Those who had taken her body had probably taken another way down.

A few seconds pasted before Lena got the courage to float down. She hadn't been underground before, so this was new for her. She holds her breath as she went down. For her felt it like going through muddy water, but once that feeling disappear did she know she had entered the sacred underground headquarters of some sort. Because once she opened her eyes to look at the new room was it something she had completely hadn't expected. The new room was big and white... and somewhat familiar somehow. Lena looked around; the room was full with many kind of different equipment. 'Wait... those look familiar...' thought Lena, but then it hit her. 'This underground is a bloody hospital!' Lena saw all the hospital equipments and... and that wasn't the worst part of it... the person that was on the surgery table... was her own body.

'What is going on here?' Lena thought in panic. All the peoples that were working down here wore black clothes... They all looked like doctors, or at least had on doctor looking clothes. But these black clothes had also red clouts on them, and as a doctor where all of their faces covered up. There were seven doctors in total, Lena could sense two others in the... underground building, but she couldn't see them, and little did she want to see anymore. She just wanted to connect with her body and go home. But... something stopped her.

Lena's eyes opened wide as one of the strange doctors got out a big operation-saw. 'What are you going to do with tha...' Lena's thought were stopped... as the one doctor did it in practice. 'Wha...' was all that come out for Lena's mouth, she was just too... shocked. The doctor placed the saw at the top of her head and carves it off.

'No... No! Noo! NOOO! Please **STOOOP**!' cried Lena out, slowly getting her voice back and started to scramming all her might, but nobody could hear her... not even the wind.

For several minutes kept Lena shouting and crying, begging them stop. But as her voice become to hoarse for herself to even understand her own words, was the only think she could do... to slap herself for her pathetic behavior and decided to shut up and watch this... this... horror. And as the minutes passed by had the _black_ _doctors_ worked on Lena's head for many hours, whatever they were doing, did they it with extreme care.

But suddenly; "Finally, there it is." The other doctors sigh in relief.

"Now do we just need to get _it_ out, hm." There is no doubt it was Deidara who said that, but Lena didn't know any of their names.

"Well that won't be a problem." Said the doctor who had found what they were looking for... whatever that was.

"Give me a _forceps_." Order the doctor, and the person to his right gave it to him right away.

The only thing Lena could see with this doctor, the one who seemed to lead this operation, was that he had many piercings in on his body. The doctor took the forceps and holds it straight towards... Lena's brain.

Lena watched in horror as the doctor didn't take any regard to her anymore and simply dug it deep in her head. He didn't seem to want to drag out the operating anymore, but suddenly stopped the man, opening the forceps very carefully and closed it again, but not totally ...as if he was holding something with it, slowly dragged he the forceps out of Lena's head.

**But**, the second the forceps got out of her brain, went the machine that keeps control of her heartbeat from a regular peep, to a long dead peep.

The spirit of Lena got big eyes as she saw her own body fall died on the table. 'What... what did you guys just do to me?!' shouted the young woman out.

"Nice work guys, now someone burn the body, or do whatever you guys wants with it." Said the doctor with the piercings, and walked over to a table that was across the room. The some of the others giggled at their boss' order.

Lena was still very dizzy, shocked and confused on what just had happened... but no matter, she had to see what the black doctors had taken out of her.

She float over to the table and saw the doctor place something down in a little glass box. Lena hang a little with her head, feeling even more dizzy, but she tried to clear her sight as she looked at the box of glass... what was at the inside of it... looked like a little _data chip_, a tiny, tiny thin little data chip. And was it just Lena? Or was it engraved as if it took a shape of a deer with seven horns.

* * *

"Noooo!" shouted Naruto out and throw himself up from his bed. The young man was sweating much and breathing hard after having the **worst** _dream_ ever. Some _black doctors_ had just killed a young woman... 'Luckily it's just a dream.' Thought Naruto in relief, but the dream felt **so** real. He then remembered that Gaara sometime had dreams that come true. 'Don't tell me I can do that too...' Naruto sigh, but... suddenly felt the blonde something wet drip down on his arm. Naruto lifted up his hands and felt his own tears fall down his cheeks. "...why am I feeling so sad all of a sudden?" Naruto asked himself, but didn't find a good reason to make himself feel better, so the only thing he could do was to cry out, and cry a little more... until he fell asleep.

To Be Continue...

Can Naruto really dream what had happened, or where Lena just a dream? And how will everyone be on Monday at school? Found out in my next chapter!

**Chapter Six: **I Dear You

* * *

**Murasakyoru's "Little End Chat":**

**Mura:** Hello everyone, welcome to my fifth chapter of You Will Be Mine; _The Little Concert_. Aaaand... maybe I should have given it another name or?

**Sasuke:** Well... only thing I can say is... what a damn ending! What the hell is going on?!

**Mura: **Hehe, you would just have to continue reading! Thought this can be a little confusing at first, but, as I said some chapters back, I am going to make this story a little different then what I usually do, and if the end was so confusing just forget about it until you get it all explained.

**Sasuke: **And that will take... how many chapters?

**Mura:** Oh, not that long. *smiles sweetly* Well what do you think Sasuke? Seriously, I didn't think you would ever come here.

**Sasuke: **Yeah, I hadn't planned it either but here I am. Anyways, I think the chapter was... ok.

**Mura: **Just _ok_? *sigh* Yeah I guess so, it was kind of hard to write the ending part, it was such a pain. And on the other hand, I hadn't planned on having it here either, but someone wanted action so there!

**Sasuke: **And by _someone_ you mean yourself, right?

**Mura: **Yeah... But my readers deserve to know a little more about Naruto's and Gaara's powers! Those are very important.

**Sasuke: **Yeah, yeah I know. You spend a lot of time with the planning and blah blah blah. Anyways, I have to go, so see you later.

**Mura: **Yeah... nice having you here Sasuke-San. Well if anyone find grammar mistakes and such, sorry. I have nobody to correct my stories anymore and frankly... I am too tired to read over my chapters so many times. But anyways bye everyone! I hope I will see you all in the next chapter! And maaaaybe get some nice comment or anything... so that I can get the kick to write more and faster... and such. But anyways, hope you all enjoyed reading my story so far! :D

The End


	6. I Dare You

**Y**ou **W**ill **B**e **M**ine!

**Summary:** The school's no. _One_, Uchiha Sasuke, has tons of admirers and fans, but one special man separates himself from all the others. This blonde person has some kind of special powers that can make whatever he wants to come true, but all he wants is to get Sasuke as his lover. NaruSasu. Lemon.

**Warning:** Here is a LEMON warning! If you don't like that sort of things... just jump over the shower part, or don't read! I can pretty much say... it's kind of a rape that is going on in the end.

**Beta Readers: **sasodei-iz-awesome **(**Ari-Chan**)** and Eternitymaze

**Day: **_Monday_

**Some words from **_**Murasakyoru**_**:** Eh, I don't have much to say, except that I am sorry if I use a long time with the uploading, I just don't like to stress with this story, so just take it as it comes. Oh, and about the Lemon part, I didn't know if I was going to make it soft or hard, plus I have never really written one before, so just bear with me. And at the end in the; "**Little End Chat"** did my Beta reader fill in her own sentences, and I thought it was funny so I let them stay there, so enjoy chapter six. :D

* * *

**Chapter ****Six****: **_I Dare You_

Another Monday, another day of school and Sasuke knows that very well ...it was just that his thoughts and his mind wasn't really getting to that little fact yet. Ever since he got home yesterday he hadbeen listening to The Uzumaki's songs over and over again, hardly got any sleep at all. However, how could he ever stay a day home, unless he was really sick of course, with all the maids and servants looking after him?

The Uchiha didn't look too tired, but you can bet he was deadly tired on the inside. Only one thought was keeping him going actually and that was the sight, or thought of Utoran winking to him and that thought alone had been on Sasuke's mind for a while now. Ever since he saw those deep dark-blue eyes look directly at him... well, the feeling of it had never left Sasuke; Utoran was just so **damn** sexy!

"Uchiha-Sama, your limousine is ready to take you to school." Said one of Sasuke's maids, she was one of the maids the young Uchiha reallytrusted, but he didn't look at her as a friend... just a servant.

Sasuke didn't answer at the maiden's call, as he only walked straight out of his room and to his _little_ limousine.

"Driver, do you mind driving over to Gaara's place and pick him up?" Sasuke asked as he entered the backdoor that was held open for him.

The driver was a little lost in words, Sasuke hadn't used his usual demands, he had... _asked_ instead, was Sasuke ok? "Sure master, wherever you want to go." The driver then closed the door and went to his driver seat.

They went over to Gaara's apartment, and surely enough, there stood Gaara all ready and waving his hand at the limousine. Gaara opened the back door, entered, and sat right beside Sasuke. Suddenly the brown-headed young man looked directly at the Uchiha, scanning his face for any sign of emotion or anything at all. "How do you feel today Sasuke?" Gaara asked, obviously very curious, still looking at him with thosescanning eyes.

"Feel?" Sasuke asked, taken a little off guard. "I am feeling fine, but _where were __**you**__ last night_?" Sasuke used an angry, death**-**threatening voice; he had not forgotten the fact that Gaara had sent a _family_ friend instead of showing his face up at the concert in person.

"What do you mean **'**last night'? I was..." Gaara was cut off in the middle of his sentence, just as he had tried to answer truthfully to his friend's question, he stopped because it felt like someone slapped him across the face.

Sasuke looked at his friend strangely, whose face was now turned away, his cheek slowly turning red. "Well? You were clearly **not **at the concert, you sent Baki to keep an eye on me instead."

The confused looking brown-head used his hand to massage the sudden pain he felt on his cheek. 'Damn you Naruto, I know you are here in your spirit from, but you don't need to slap me for telling Sasuke that I...' Then Gaara suddenly realized what kind of answer he was about to give Sasuke in the first place, since a true answer from Gaara's part would be; "I was standing on the stage, playing. Didn't you see me?". 'Oh, I see. I guess I **must** thank you later... but still, you don't deserve it, spying on us like that.' "Oh you know how it is Sasuke." Gaara started, smiling from ear to ear. "My parents didn't like my grade on our last test, plus we got a visit from... some far distance family members."

The Uchiha looked at his friend in disbelief andraised an eyebrow at him. "Then it had to be some very distant family members, because The Uzumaki doesn't have that many concerts. And hey, didn't you get anA- on the last test we had in math?"

Gaara was quiet for just one second and decided to reply to only the first sentence that Sasuke had spoken. "Oh well, they are going to have one on Saturday as well." Gaara laughed, trying to get himself out of this little situation.

The raven-hair was quiet for a moment, completely forgetting all about the past test and the grades. "How do you know that?" Sasuke lifted an eyebrow again, knowing very well he had not mentioned anything of the new concert.

"Eh... b-because I know, Baki told me." Gaara answered, almost sounding nervous. The truth was that he hadn't seen Baki after he went to get Sasuke, and Gaara never enjoyed lying like this ...he needed to tell himself that these were some small white lies, they can't do any big damage.

Before Sasuke could say anything against that, another voice came into the conversation. "Sorry to interrupt**,** master, but we have arrived at school now."

The two boys looked at each other for a little second, but they were fast to recover and were soon walking in through the main gate to Konoha High.

Gaara was very thankful for the interruption of the driver, now he only needed to get Sasuke's mind off yesterday and talk about something else. "So we have Class's Hour first, better go to the big meeting**-**room before everyone else."

The other young man didn't bother to say anything about that matter as since he only wanted to get to the right classroom as soon as possible.

In the _Class's Hour_ students at the same age are gathered in a big room to talk about school,share ideas that can make school more fun, get new fun ideas for learning or studying and ideas that can make the school day more interesting for everyone.

As Sasuke entered one of the biggest meeting rooms at the school, his eyes magically placed on a pale little figure on the first row; it was the nerd Sachiaiko Naruto, but hey... was something wrong with him? He might have hadpale skin in the first place, but somehow he did seem paler than usual, and it seemed that something was bugging his mind; something that probably had disturbed his sleep. 'But wait...' Sasuke thought to himself. 'Why do I even care?' The Uchiha then walked back to his usual seat. However Sasuke wasn't the only one who noticed the strange behavior of Naruto, Gaara too looked worried at his friend. He wanted to go over and ask what was up, but he knew very well that he just couldn't do that... That would ruin his role.

Gaara himself didn't know how to explain this to himself to make it make sense, but... whenever he had on this brown wig, Gaara wasn't allowed to be Naruto's friend. Even thought the two boys had a bond as strong as two brothers. They weren't brothers by blood, but by heart. And he knew he couldn't break Naruto's promise, if he did Naruto would kick him out of the house.

After ten minutes the class started, and everyone was getting their seats as the teacher walked in through the door. The teacher's name was Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi. He had gray, silver looking hair that was all pointing upwards to his left. He might bea hard teacher and hedidn't show any mercy to his students, however**,** there were a few of the students that had earned his trust and was his golden puppies, but there were extremely few of them. Actually it was only Sasuke's group who had earned that title.

Kakashi walked towards the catheter, once by its side turned the man towards everyone and spoke to all of his students with a worm voice. "Hello everyone, how was the weekend?" Kakashi asked, smiling behind his usually black mask that was covering his mouth and nose.

All of the students responded with a low little groan, not happy with the fact that it was Monday already.

Kakashi laughed. "Heheh, well, let's just try to get through this week. It will be a new weekend soon enough." It was at this point he noticed the pale blonde on the first row. "Naruto-Kun?" Kakashi asked worried.

The class sighed, Kakashi was the only teacher that called everyone by their first name, all the others used their surname and added the usually Japanese expression _kun_ for boys or _chan _for the girls, but not Kakashi, he skipped all that and went with the first name.

Naruto looked up from his desk, weakly and saw the worried teacher staring at him. "I just don't feel too well..." Naruto mumbled, almost turning green as he finally saidsomething and his stomach turned around making him wanting to throw up.

The teacher eyed Naruto with his one eye; his other one was hidden behind his eye-patch. "Yeah you sure don't look too well. Why don't you just go to Shizune's and stay there for an hour or two, if you feel any better then you may go back to class, if not, get someone to pick you up and drive you home."

Gaara watched in worry as he saw Naruto weakly get up from his seat and almost stumble his way over to the door. However the brown-haired young man knew he couldn'thelp him, but maybe... "Teacher?" Gaara asked and raisedhis hand, asking to be allowed to say something.

"Yes Gaara-Kun?" Kakashi asked, but still not taking his eye off of Naruto until the blonde had opened the door and walked out.

"Eh... Can I go to the bathroom? I drank too much water this morning so..." Gaara didn't have to say anymore as Kakashi had nodded to him ever since he mentions the word _bathroom_. "Thanks Kakashi-Sensei." Gaara got up and walked towards the door. The whole class groaned at this, they knew if any of them ever askedto go to the toilet at the start of a class they would be rejected right away, only Gaara, one of Sasuke's gang could get him to accept such a thing.

Gaara nodded thankfully to his teacher, stood up and walked towards the door. He was about to run after Naruto to help him on the way, but he didn't need to go far... because Naruto hadn't been able to move much, the blonde leanedhis back against the wall... right beside the doorway.

"What's wrong with you today?" Gaara asked in a worried tone and took one of Naruto's arms putting it over his shoulder, to help Naruto to stay on his feet.

"...Gaara." Naruto mumbled weakly, not wanting to talk too much... in his fear of throwing up, but he had to get some words out to his friend. "...You know when you sometimes come to me and tell me things that you have seen or dreamed and the next thing we know it happens..." Naruto said in a weak mumble, sounding sicker witheach second.

Gaara looked a little confused at his now even palerfriend, but understood whatever Naruto was going to say next was true, 'cause Naruto didn't look he was in the right shape to be fooling around now.

"Last night I dreamt something horrible... so horrible**…** but the worst part of it was that... it felt **so** real!" Naruto forced the words out of him, hoping that once he got it out he would feel better... but he didn't.

"So..." Gaara started. "... You've also got the power to foresee the future?"

"I don't think it was the future..." Naruto mumbled. "I think it happened right then and there, in the present."

The redheaded boy, who wore a brown wig, didn't know what to say, especially since they were now standing outside the door to the _health wing_. They both stayed quiet for a moment, knocked on the door... but nobody answered. The only thing they could do was enteringthe door and find a clean empty bed. Gaara laid Naruto down on it and sighed.

"Well, for all we know you could have being going out of your body in your sleep." Gaara said, trying to make things better, but that didn't really help much.

"I watched a woman die! But why?! Why did she have to die?!" Naruto shouted, feeling sick at the thought.

Gaara could only show a weak little smile as he came up with an idea that could make Naruto feel better. "Now calm down... Here, why don't you just do what I do? Ok, take all the bad thoughts that you got from last night, pack them in a mental box and throw it all away at the back of your mind. And then think happy thoughts of Sasuke and on how you will get him once you tell your love for him."

Naruto laid on his bed smiling as he did what Gaara had told him, but suddenly opened his eyes and looked at his, at the moment, brown-headed friend mischievously. "What is this you say? You think of me and Sasuke whenever you get a bad night?" Naruto asked, laughing.

Gaara froze. "No you idiot! I was talking from your point of view." Gaara repliedangrily.

"Yeah, sure you were." Naruto laughed.

A few minutes passed on the argument, until Gaara suddenly went very quiet.

"What's wrong Gaara? Got something on your mind?" Naruto asked, still laughing a little.

"Yeah, actually I do have something on my mind." Gaara looked at Naruto with eyes for channeling. Eyes Naruto didn't like to see. "You claim that you can get Sasuke to fall in love with Utoran, which in fact I think he already has, but then again, Utoran isn't the real you, now is he."

"Yeah... well..." Naruto was about to continue but was cut off.

"So therefore, **I dare you!** To make Sasuke fall in love with you Naruto, Sachiaiko Naruto in other words."

Naruto opened his eyes so much that you could think they would fall out. It was pretty close to happening anyways. "_Make_ him **do what**?!" Naruto shouted, taken completely of guard with his friend's dare.

"Oh, so you're saying that Sasuke would only fall for your looks and not your heart?" Gaara said smirking.

"Hey, I didn't say that!" Naruto shouted quick, maybe a little too quick. "I can make him fall for any of my other selves. Even though they all have my personality... they just have each of it, and the double of that personality."

Gaara didn't do anything else but smile. "I know," Gaara started. "Sachiaiko is the person with most of your love, heart and soul, but nobody really noticed that, Uzumaki is known as a spoiled rich kid, while Utoran is a cold emotionless singer. You act like different persons, but someday you must get them all together to make yourself again. However the point with this dare is that I want to see if Sasuke can fall for an ugly person, with nothing else but a lovely soul and a large brain."

The blonde looked at his friend and sighed, and Gaara took that as a sign of something else.

"So you don't want to accept? You just want Sasuke to fall for someone hot and famous, despite not really knowing you?" Gaara raised an eyebrow, which he wasn't used to do ...since he normally didn't have any.

"I didn't say that!" Naruto shouted in self-defense. "I can make him fall in love with any part of me, without caring for my looks. And at the end he will truly love the real me!"

"Really? Well let's see then." Gaara looked down on his watch. "It will _perhaps_ behard for you to compete against **the **Utoran, but Sachiaiko should have enough love to make Sasuke think otherwise, **if** you can do it that is." Gaara reached out his hand towards Naruto, waiting for him to take it so that the deal would be sealed.

Naruto looked at his friend's hand for a little moment, but had to sigh in defense. "Fine." Naruto mumbled and took his friend**'**s hand and shook it, sealing the dare. "You got a deal, but don't come crying to me when I make Sasuke completely fall for me."

"Sure, I will remember that. Though, I have never cried before**,** you know that, and one of the reasons is: if I ever were to cry as Gaara "Sasuke's good friend" I would have ruined the make-up that covers the black rings around my eyes."

The blonde laid himself down on the bed and turned around. "Yeah that would be horrible. Seriously you sound like a girl."

Gaara didn't say anything to that and decided to just get himself back to class before he got detention for being in the lavatory for too long. The young man went running through the halls, not wanting to waste any time, but as Gaara entered the classroom he saw someone there that he didn't expect to see, not yet anyways. It was the history teacher, Jiraiya.

"Well, welcome back Gaara. Got lost on the way?" Kakashi asked in a funny voice. He did trust Gaara, but when he used this much time, hehad to show the others in the class that he didn't accept everything the boy did.

However, before anyone else could answer another voice came into the conversation. "Oh no, I asked him to try to find some papers on his way. Did you find them?" It was no other than Jiraiya who asked.

The brown-haired young man didn't know what to say, but he surely knew that he hadn't met Jiraiya on the way. But as the old History teacher winked at him, Gaara took the hint. "No, I am sorry Jiraiya-Sensei, but I didn't find anything."

"Oh, ok then, just take your seat." Jiraiya smiled and walked to the middle of the room, standing beside Kakashi, on the little stage they had in front of the students. "You must all be wondering why I am here now. Since I don't have any of you in history on Mondays, that's why the school allowed me to give you amazing news. There is going to be a school project, and all of you are going to work together in groups of two and two."

The whole class moaned in despair. Though some girls giggled happily, maybe one of them would be lucky and get paired upwith some of the hot guys in the class, maybe even _Sasuke_!

"Now, now, calm down, it will not even last the entire week. So instead of continuing with the school classes for the next five hours you will be working with the history project. So if you could allbe quiet for another moment, so I can start telling you whom you all are going to work with throughoutthis week. Oh, and some of the **week's** usual classes will be used for this project too. So you will all get more than enough time to get it all right."

Gaara was a little shocked to hear this, never before had all the classes been ordered to work like this. In Gaara's view, it was rather strange. Luckily everyone in this room took History, so that was not a problem.

After many names and screams of joy and sadness, came the two names nobody thought would be called out together. "Sachiaiko Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke," Jiraiya said, as if there was nothing wrong with it and continued to call up the other groups.

But the class immediately started to mumble.

"The two smartest guys of the whole class? ...Working together?" muttered a boy named Chouji.

"It has got to be a joke." Sakura whispered to her friend Ino, who sat at her side.

"I agree, I mean c'mon... The school's **hottest** and the... the _nerd_! What has the world come to?" Ino raisedher right hand, and pointed two fingers towards her open mouth before she said the word nerd. It showed her friend, Sakura how disgusted she was about the thought of it all.

Sakura and some of the other girls that were close enough to hear their whispering nodded their heads in agreement. This was just... **wrong**.

However another person in class had some other feelings about this new predicament. When Gaara heard the words, he had almostdropped his head to his table. 'What?! Sasuke and Naruto?!' Gaara turned his head to look at Sasuke. 'And if I know Sasuke as well as I think I do, Sasuke will never let anyone go home with him. ...so, what will Naruto do? If he takes Sasuke with him home to the Uzumaki manor the Sachiaiko cover willbe disclosed as the spoiled rich kid Uzumaki Naruto, and all the work with getting Sasuke would be awaist...' Gaara thought worried, but he had no ideas on what to do, and on the other hand... there was nothing he could do. He had to work with his project partner ...so he didn't even get the time to warn Naruto. 'Sorry Naruto, but it seems you must take care of this yourself.'

---

* * *

---

Sasuke didn't like the thought of working with _anyone_, he liked to work for himself much better,that way he could keep his grades good, but that had to slide, as no matter what the raven-haired teen could have said, he couldn't get Jiraiya to change his mind. 'Damn it, well then ...I want to start on this today.' Sasuke stood up after hearing what the project was about turned he his way towards the hall and was on his way to the health wing, where his ...partner... was.

The Uchiha took the history book with him and was ready to fill Naruto in with the history project. 'If he thinks he can just sleep out the day, he isterribly mistaken.' Sasuke thought as he entered the room and saw Shizune sitting on her chair.

She smiled up at the young man at her door. "Hello, Uchiha-San. Are you not feeling too well today either?" Shizune asked nicely, smiling at her little visitor.

"It's not me who is not feeling well." Sasuke mumbled as he just walked past Shizune and went to look for the bed**,** which Naruto was in.

After looking at five beds, Sasuke was finally able to find the one that Naruto occupied at the moment. Sasuke walked in the room and immediately noticed the two big pieces of glass on Naruto's face. Sasuke sigh. 'Does he ever take off those glasses?' The Uchiha placed his history book on the table next to Naruto's bed, and walked over to the blonde who was sleeping on the bed. Carefully, Sasuke had a very soft, but firm enough grip on the glasses and took them off.

The blond didn't move or anything, he just kept sleeping and even smiled as he laid there on the hard hospital mattress**.**

Sasuke placed the glasses beside his history book, he was about to wake Naruto ...but as his eyes caught the _new_ face of the blond the Uchiha was paralyzed in his step. 'What... the ...' Sasuke didn't know what to think, but those eyes... those closed eyes, they reminded him of someone 'Those eyes... They looked like...' A flash of Utoran's face came to Sasuke's mind, and if he looked past the big cheeks and horrible hair he could see that Naruto had the same sexy eyes as Utoran, just behind thosehorrible _thick_** glasses** he wore every day. Nevertheless, as Sasuke recognized how crazy his thoughts werenow, he had to mentally slap himself. 'What the hell am I doing?!' Sasuke thought angrily, and sat down on the chair that was next to Naruto's bed and gashed down on the floor. 'Just because...' The Uchiha then looked up at those two closed, sleeping eyes of Naruto, just to make sure.... Sasuke had never seen this side of Naruto, the blonde always worn those big, thick glasses that almost covered half of his face, and so this was a new view of him. And as he was sleeping, the nerd looked to be in complete peace. '...They may look like Utoran's eyes, but that doesn't **mean** HE IS Utoran!' Sasuke had never been so angry of frustration before. He had to get himself out of here, so the project would have to wait. The black-haired young man stood up, took his history book and walked towards the door.

But before he come far enough to exit the little room, come a sudden little moan from Naruto's lips. "Hmm, Sa....ke. You're ...too.... ti...ght"

This sent sudden shivers down Sasuke's spine, and that was all thanks to the little moans from the blonde, but Naruto's mumbling was too much, so he couldn't understand a word he said, thankfully. 'I guess I will just leave a note.' and with a written note, Sasuke left Naruto to sleep his dreams out.

---

* * *

---

Naruto slept almost the entire day, but something told him to get up... so he started to open his eyes. "What time is it?" Yawned the boy as he stretched his arms, though nobody was in the room. Suddenly he saw the note at his table. "What is this?" Naruto asked himself out loud and started to read the note quickly.

"_Hello sleepy head, this is for whenever you decide to wake up to read this. The two of us are now going to work together in a history project, but since you seem to be sleeping at the moment, it is just fair that we work on it at your home. See you after Gym class, outside the main gate. __Uchiha Sasuke__._"

The note ended, however Naruto was still a little tired, and didn't get it all right away. "Wait..." mumbled the boy as the words slowly started to sink in. "Me... work... with... SASUKE?! ME?! WE?! US?! TOGETHER?! WHAT?! HOW!! ...WHYY!!" Naruto yelled out all the air he had in his lungs, and then suddenly it was as if something else hit him... like a big rock had been thrown and hit the back of his head. "...working with him at home... with me? HOME!? MY HOME?! Ehhhh! ...eh ...home?" Naruto felt close to faint. Rapidly, he got his cell phone out, his shaking fingers worked as quickly as they could to make the right call ...home. "C'mon pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up." Naruto mumbled faster and faster, almost in total panic now.

"Yes Sire?" it was Iruka who answered the phone.

"Iruka?! You've got to help me!! Get me an apartment in the city! Today!!! If necessary, take some of the furniture from my room to it too." Naruto yelled hysterically, and didn't give Iruka time to ask what was going on as Naruto started to yell the new quandary to him. "Me and **Sasuke** are going to work together on some project, and since I slept out the entire day... he is forcing me to work with him at _my_ place! And I can't show him where I really live! That will ruin everything! And I've worked **way** too hard for it all to go to waste!!!" The poor blonde was whining now.

Iruka listened to his master's words, but even though it was all very important to the young one and it could ruin his lord's plans, there was something else that caught Iruka's interest. "You slept the entire day? Did something happen? And no, you couldn't have slept all day; your class still has gym left before the day ends."

"I slept until now, and well the _thing_ is nothing worth mentioning now, and oh they do? Yay!" Naruto cheered for a second, finally hearing something good, nevertheless was quick to remember the serious situation he was in. "But... in three hours, can you find an apartment for me in three hours?! And make it look like a nerd lives there?!?!"

Iruka was quiet for a second, thinking about all he had been told. "Of course Sire, I will do my best. But when you get home after all this, I would like to hear what happened today. I will give you your address when everything is ready. Good bye and good luck in gym class." Iruka hung up the phone and went to work.

The blonde could only sink down in his bed, afraid that his cover would get blown. "How can you be so calm Iruka..." Naruto mumbled sadly, but suddenly got all furious. "Damn bad dream, damn tiredness and damn you history!!"

The only thing Naruto could do to make himself feel better was to go down to the gym hall. Although he didn't participate in gym class, he did take notes trying to learn all there is about the body's movement, and also Naruto used the chance to look at Sasuke, without the Uchiha knowing of course. Naruto needed **something** to get him through the stupid class. Even thought Naruto had a really well built body, he couldn't he take part in it since he was wearing the nerd-suit and the fact that he made Sachiaiko Naruto not a very active person.

Down at the gym, everyone had had their warm-up and was ready to play some games. The nerd Naruto only sat on the sideline with his big dorky glasses. Even though he had a big book in front of him, it didn't necessarily mean he read the book, oh no, what he really did was watch how Sasuke moved and jumped all over the place. 'Oh if only I could get my hands on him,' Naruto thought wistfully, completely forgetting everything from his bad _dream_ to the fact that Sasuke was going to join him home today.

As the gym class was over everyone hit the showers, except for Sasuke. He had seen Naruto sitting on the sidelines reading a big book. He was about to go over to ask about the project, but... no, he decided to do that **after** the shower.

However, as Sasuke went to the showers, Naruto looked his way, and he pulled down his glasses a bit, with one finger, to give himself a nice and clear view of Sasuke walking away. And oh, how many thoughts that gave the blond. He had waited for the gym class to end for like forever!

"Time to hit play," Naruto whispered to himself and walked towards the wardrobe. He definitely had some stress to relieve.

---

* * *

---

Sasuke had been waiting for everyone to get done with their showering. If anyone asked why he was waiting he simply answered that Naruto deserved to wait for him. After all, throughout the day, Sasuke had gone without really working at all, something Sasuke **didn't** like to do.

Soon enough everyone was washed, dressed and done. It was about this time Sasuke decided to go in. He had stripped off all his clothes and had only a towel with him in the showers. After hanging it up on a peg, Sasuke went under one of the showers and turned on the water. Since all of the others hadn't been to this particular stall, there was hot water that hit Sasuke's skin. Not that he was complaining.

The Uchiha was about half through the shower ...when some familiar hands started to touch his back.

"Hn, took you long enough," Sasuke mumbled. Yes, believe it or not... Sasuke had actually been waiting for the hands to come and touch him. Sasuke closed his eyes, and imagined that Utoran was the person who did this to him.

The hands first just massage his back, very gently. But it didn't take long until those hands got a little rougher and moved to Sasuke's chest and started to pinch and massage his nipples.

Sasuke moaned in complaint. "Hmm, You're being awfully gentle today, something wrong?" Sasuke wasn't allowed to think or say anything else since just then the hands went all crazy, dancing all over him. "Haa, Better..." Sasuke moaned.

The hands didn't seem to get tired of feeling Sasuke's body as they went on with it for five minutes. But of course, they didn't just touch his back and chest this time. To make Sasuke even more lustful, the hands went down to the Uchiha's growing problem and _barely_ touched it. And every time the hand was close, Sasuke gave out a weak moan in pleasure.

After a little foreplay the hands got down to business, and took a strong grip around Sasuke's dick and slowly started to pump it up and down, still being very gentle.

"Ah... haa ... that's right..." Sasuke moaned. He enjoyedevery second of the growing feeling in his stomach. It was this kind of pleasure Sasuke had been waiting for, the oh-so-familiar flame of pleasure that was now slowly starting to grow in his stomach. And his dick was hard as a rock now, standing straight up. Oh the hand was working wonders for Sasuke, they went up and down, up and down... and up and down some more, going faster, faster and faster. The flame in Sasuke soon became too much for him to bear.

"Haa.. hmm, J-just a little... m-mmmore... I, I, I am... about too ...aaah!" and with that Sasuke came in the shower, for who knows _how_ many times now.

But... the hands weren't done yet, because after Sasuke had been given a few seconds to recover, the hands started again. But this time it was not his dick they were after ...his back entrance.

"Wh... What are you ...AAH!" Sasuke screamed out in pain. "No, not there..." the Uchiha whined, bit his lower lip trying to ignore the new pain. The hands had entered one finger and it was going deep inside of Sasuke. This wasn't easy for the young man, he had never been in there before, so the pain was totally new... so some tears started to come in his eyes, even with just one finger... the feeling wasa little strange and it hurt.

"Arrrg..." Sasuke moan in a desperate way, he didn't want to do this... not now. The Uchiha fell to his knees, panting heavily.

Then suddenly, without warning, his mouth was forced up and a feeling of something long and big entered. 'W-what is this?' Sasuke thought frightened. He stood on all four with a feeling that was like ifsomeone had justshot their dick in his mouth. And at his back was there still the feeling of one finger going in and out. Was... was he getting raped? Slowly Sasuke opened his eyes, but still... there was nobody there**…** he could only feel it. And one thing was for sure... he didn't like this new situation.

The hands then added another finger in Sasuke's entrance, this made him twitch. And with his mouth full with something that went slowly in and out of his it he could only mutter small words, and he couldn't even see it... that was almost the words of it.

"Nnngh..." Sasuke groaned with his mouth full. But as it all continued Sasuke started to like it more and more. Even the fingers in his ass weren't that bad now. Since only two fingers were used, Sasuke had grown used to it quickly and an entirely new flame started to arise in his stomach. Even the... whatever-the-things-was in his mouth had started to feel nice. Oh how much this made Sasuke feel horny.

After some minutes the feeling becameall too much for him, and he came again. But with his mouth still full he couldonly mutter out in pleasure. "Mh Hmmm..."

A second later Sasuke got his mouth back and the fingers exited, leaving Sasuke alone in the showers. But this in itself was strange, they normally didn't just **go away** like that, usually they would stay around a little, comforting him, but this time it was like they were cut off, from somewhere. So Sasuke was left alone, lying on the wet shower-floor.

It went several minutes before Sasuke decided not to think about it too much and to just get himself and the rest of the place showered off and get out of there.

---

* * *

---

Outside the school Naruto stood at the main gate, waiting for Sasuke to get done with the shower, but not only that, he was also waiting to get a phone call from his loyal servant Iruka, to tell him that he had found an apartment for him... if he had that is.

That was Naruto's second reason as to why he had been so rough on Sasuke today, reason one was... he was simply very horny after watching Sasuke in gym class, and reason two; it was to give Iruka some more time to find the right apartment. 'I just hope you really **do **find something for me...' Naruto was about to use his powers to drift his soul out of his body, to take a look at how Iruka was doing, but something in the corner of his eyes caught his attention. Naruto looked towards the door of the school and saw Sasuke exiting the doors.

"Oh damn it." Naruto mumbled in a weak whisper.

The Uchiha looked around the school yard, searching for his _group partner_. And it didn't take long until Naruto saw that Sasuke had found what he was looking for, since he started to walk towards him.

As Sasuke came close enough Naruto was about to open his mouth and talk nicely to his unexpected visitor for today. But, Sasuke wasn't going to allow that.

"Yes, very interesting, let's just get going." Sasuke replied to him quickly andemotionless, cutting Naruto of before he even said anything. "Just get in my limousine and tell my driver were you live, so that we can get started on this project like all the others have been working on. All. DAY."

The blonde nerd was taken a little by surprise by Sasuke's sudden angry outburst and answered back. "Eeeh, yeah sure, ...let's do that." Naruto mumbled, a little uneasyon the whole _tell-me-where-you-live_ part. Naruto was sweating a little on the inside of the cheek masks he was wearing. 'Oh damn... Iruka, your call would really be nice now.'

The Uchiha didn't say anything as he walked out of the schoolyard, towards his ride home.

The nerd Naruto took his sweet time with getting in the car, walking as slowly as he could towards it.

In the limousine, Sasuke sat waiting impatiently. "Are you coming or what?" His arms were crossed over his chest, and his right leg was over his left. "Never mind just get inside already," Sasuke ordered emotionlessly, trying to keep his cool.

"Eeeem." Naruto looked up in the air. "But the sky is so bluuuuue." 'The call could come at any time now ...Iruka!!' Naruto thought nervous.

Sasuke started to get enough of this blond fool who was literally dancing around outside the limousine, talking about the blue sky like a crazy man. The Uchiha bit his tongue, trying to keep himself from using any voice with emotion, but it didn't work much. "**Get. Your. Ass. In. The. Car. Right. Now!**" Sasuke growled angrily.

Naruto**,** still outside, jumped up in the air by the sudden angry voice from the Uchiha. "Oh, yeah, sure!" The blonde almost went flying into the limousine, sitting beside Sasuke. "I'm in, happy?"

On the other side of the seat Sasuke didn't look to happy. "I will be _happy_ once you tell me where you live so that we can get to **work**."

"Yeeeah... my life, I mean, my place, my home... where I live, where we are going to work... where we ..." Naruto mumbled nervously, but was cut off by an angry look Sasuke gave him.

"Yeah, and the only words I need to hear from you now is your **apartment address**." Sasuke said angrily, but then started to breath calmly in and out, turning towards the window, not wanting to look at the horrible, ugly blood at his side.

"Ehh... just start to drive," Naruto started to say, trying to come up with something. "I will tell you which way to turn once we get there."

Sasuke didn't have much to say to that other then, "Driver, drive."

The driver started the engine and went off onto the road.

About ten minutes later, they had been driving around in Tokyo, and Naruto was still waiting for his call. He was about to give up, but what he didn't know was that the call was just seconds away. And when they turned the corner, Naruto's cell phone started to vibrate in his pocket.

'Yes!' Naruto thought happily, almost wanting to jump up in the air in joy. "Sorry Sasuke, I really have to take this," Before the raven-haired teen could open his mouth, the blonde had opened his phone and put it up to his ear. "Hello, what is it, please be quick!?"

Iruka on the other side smiled. "Yes Sire, your apartment is ready, just go to the same place Kiba and Shikamaru are living. Your apartment is in the last room on floor six, room six-hundred-and-nine. The key is under the entrance-mat."

Naruto froze a little. 'Kiba and Shikamaru's room is the same room Gaara uses when he gets Sasuke over to visit.' But the boy soon lightened up. 'And since I always drive with Gaara when he goes over there, I know well where it is.' "Ok, that is nice. See you later," Naruto answered quickly, wanting to talk more to Iruka, but having to end Iruka's conversation so that Sasuke wouldn't end up hating Sachiaiko Naruto for making them drive for so damn long.

Naruto gave his instruction to Sasuke, who gave them to the driver afterwards. So they were now on the way to the apartment, not a single person in the car had been to before. However going off of that fact, Naruto noticed Sasuke wasn't in such a talking mood, so he left his own body to take a look of this apartment of his. He float quickly over to it, and it looked ...ok. Not too awesome, not too nerdy, just an ordinary place ...thank God. They just had to take the elevator up to floor six and go into door number six-hundred-and-nine.

The spirit of Naruto wandered around his apartment to get to know it as well as he possibly could. But he had to be quick, since he didn't know when Sasuke and his own body would arrive outside, and wouldn't it be a little frustration to try to wake up a body without a soul...?

Luckily for Naruto he had a photographic memory, helping him remember everything he sees. So after fifteen seconds, Naruto had memorized his whole new apartment as if he had lived there for years. Just. Like. That.

The soul of Naruto went quickly back to his body, and arrived just in time as Sasuke walked out of the limousine. Naruto opened his eyes, since he was back in his body now, and exited the limousine right behind Sasuke.

The two boys went inside Naruto's apartment, and started to work on the project, which seemed really easy for the two smart brains of the class. The project itself had no real exercise, the groups were supposed to make their own exercise and solve it as well as they could. And who could do that better then the two smartest people in the whole school?

To Be Continued...

So Naruto and Sasuke are going to work together for a week, how will that work out for them both? And what about Lena? Was she just a dream? Or was she a sight of the future, the past or the present? To find out, continue reading!

**Chapter Seven: **Working Together

* * *

**Murasakyoru's "Little End Chat":**

**Mura**: *mumbles* Oh... hello everyone... welcome back to my "Little End Chat" and chapter _six_ of You Will Be Mine.

**Shikamaru:** And this time it's me, Shikamaru, who is going to be here, and we are here to talk about Sasuke and Naruto's school timetable.

**Mura:** *stick a finger down on the ground and mumbles small non-hearable-words*

**Shikamaru: **What is wrong with you... *his words are suddenly cut of as someone knocks the door*

**Naruto: ***comes running quickly into the room* I heard about everything! Is she ok?!

**Shikamaru:** *raise an eyebrow* What? Heard about what? What is going on?

**Naruto:** She got a very negative comment, don't you know?!

**Sasuke and Gaara:** *walks in the door* How is she?

**Shikamaru: ***confused* What? Wait what comment?

**Ari-Chan: **The comment some IDIOT told her!!! It was a particularly nasty one too...

**Gaara: ***ignores Shikamaru and the loud Ari-Chan, and just walks over to Naruto* Yeah, we all heard about the nasty comment... So how is Mura-Chan?

**Naruto: **I don't know, but can you look after her Gaara? Make sure she is ok?

**Gaara**: Sure. *walks over to Mura and tries to comfort her as best as he can*

**Shikamaru:** Well I am out of here, bye. *walks out of the room*

**Naruto:** *stops for a moment* Hey then it means it's just you and me left Sasuke, what do you say? Want to stay here and talk about this with me?

**Sasuke:** Sure.

**Ari-Chan: **Hey!Don't forget MOI!!!! *is officially crazy* X3

**Naruto: **Well, first of, let's explain. Little Mura-Chan got a really nasty comment after posting chapter five. And as **we** all know, well... we do, maybe you don't, but she takes things very **personally**.

**Sasuke:** Yeah, and now she isa _little_ down over there. *looks back at Gaara who's trying his best to get Mura's mood up.*

**Ari-Chan: **A LITTLE down?! Duck-butt she DIDN'T. GET. ANY. SLEEP. after that comment! Don't you talk about her as if it wasn't that bad!!!!! Because it was NOT NICE!! *throws various shuriken at Teme, Stupid Teme...* -_-***

**Sasuke:** *avoids all the attacks, and just sits calmly beside Naruto.*

**Naruto:** *sweat drop* Ehhh... anyways, normally I wouldn't take these kinds of things up like this, but since this story might bea little strange for someone... Some of you might think or feel the same as the person that made the comment, we are gonna talk about it now.

**Sasuke:** Even though the person said sorry, we will not accept it. If you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say anything at all.

**Ari-Chan: ***nods* This is FANFICTION. Meaning the AUTHOR and, in this case, the AUTHORESS gets to decide what the heck she wants to put on here.

**Naruto:** *nods with Sasuke and Ari-Chan* Yeah, see, when our little authoress over there gives out a new chapter, sometimes Mura-Chan can't sleep at night, cause she is so afraid of getting bad comments once she gets up the next day. Well... enough about that, over to the story. Just in case some of you are worried that this story has not been planned... Think again.

**Ari-Chan: **Brats... The whole lot of y'all... Honestly...

**Sasuke:** Eh, *ignores Ari-Chan* Well, you said it Naruto. You see readers... this story has been on the planning board for over **several** months before she even started to write.

**Naruto: ***whispers* And once she started to write on chapter _one_, was it done by hand when she was on her two weeks **trip** to _Paris_ in the summer of the year 2008.

**Ari-Chan: **ZOMG... I don't even plan ANY of my stories... Probably why they all SUCK... Although I'm doing that now with the future ones... Woot, go Mura-Chan!!! :D

**Sasuke: **And to all the grammar mistakes, don't mind them now. She has finally found a Beta Reader, or should I say, the Beta Reader found her. *points at Ari-Chan* So hopefully the next chapter will be grammar-mistake-free!

**Ari-Chan: **THAT'S RIGHT DUCK-BUTT!! I AM HERE TO SAVE THE DAY!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! *throws various weapons at Teme, before fleeing the room as fast as she can*

**Naruto:** *jumps away and saves Sasuke* Well that is all for now... *land on the ground with Sasuke in his arms, and looks over at the corner where Gaara and Mura are at* So, how is it going with her Gaara?

**Gaara:** *stands up and turns towards Naruto and Sasuke* She will be fine, thanks to her friends and her new Beta Reader Ari-Chan, Mura-Chan will continue writing the best she can. But the bad comment will still be itching at the back of her mind for a while, so she is a little dizzy.

**Naruto: **Well, good friends are always good. But to you all, if you **must** give a bad comment, please be gentle. She is a weak little soul.

**Mura: ***stands up and mumbles in the back* Heeey... don't mock me like that... *walks towards Naruto very sway*

**Gaara: **Whoa ho ho, Mura-Chan. You can't stand up now, you will just fall...

**Mura: ***stumbles, and falls down onto the floor, hard *

**Gaara:** I tried to warn you. Well let's just get you to bed. *lifts Mura up from the floor and walks away*

**Naruto:** There they go. *looks around with a fox grin and looks down at Sasuke in his arms* Hey Sasuke, we are all alone. What do you say we...

**Sasuke:** No, not now. *gets himself down from Naruto and walks out of the room*

**Naruto:** Ah damn, oh well, it was worth a try. So bye everyone! :D We all hope to see you all in the next chapter!

The End 


	7. Working Together

**Y**ou **W**ill **B**e **M**ine!

**Summary:** The school's no. _One_, Uchiha Sasuke, has tons of admirers and fans, but one special man separates himself from all the others. This blonde person has some kind of special powers that can make whatever he wants to come true, but all he wants is to get Sasuke as his lover. NaruSasu. Lemon.

**Beta Reader: **sasodei-iz-awesome **(**Ari-Chan**)**, Kiiroikitsune and Eternitymaze

**Day:** _Tuesday_

**Some words from _Murasakyoru_: **Hello everyone, I will just say that I am really sorry that you all had to wait so long. If you want to know why, please read the _End Chat_ at the end. Also, there is some questions down there I really want **you **to answer. Besides that, enjoy chapter seven! :D

* * *

**Chapter Seven: **_Working Together_

It's dark, and Naruto knew this darkness, he had seen it one time before. It was the same darkness he had been in when he saw the woman, Lena, get killed. Somehow had he fallen in it again, though the images didn't show the pictures of Lena or anything of her life, it was something else the blonde saw... A dark, raven-haired young man ...it was Sasuke! The one person Naruto loved more than life itself. The image wasn't very clear, he could only make out Sasuke's cold face and that the boy was waiting for something... Suddenly, the images took a dramatic turn, as a gun suddenly came into view. Naruto couldn't do anything; even if he _could_ move... everything went so fast. The view of the gun was even more unclear that of Sasuke, and so was the guy who was holding it, but Naruto could see the person smirk a devilishly happy smile.

"Bye, bye Uchiha boy," mumbled the person with the gun, and mere seconds later came the loud and horrifying sound of the gunfire.

The Uchiha got hit and fell down right away, bleeding from his open chest wound. Naruto felt a horrendous pain in his heart... as if someone had taken a hold if his love and soul... and then pulled it out of him. The young blonde looked at Sasuke's body on the floor... his breathing was irregular, his chest went slower and slower up and down ...until all of his movementsstopped.

Naruto shook his head slowly, not believing what he had seen. "**NOOOOOOO_!!!_**" The young man shoutedin a long agony-filled cry, and awoke from his sleep and _dream_. But the question was, had it been... just a _dream_?

After Naruto awoke, not only did he sit still on his bed for about a second, but as the picture of his dream was repeated in his head, the boy couldn't control his body or mind as he started to shout out all the pain he was feeling in a loud scream, and without even knowing it, he had activated his psychic powers as well.

Minutes later, Iruka came running into his master's bedroom. As soon as he opened the door, he had to cover his face with his two arms. The pressure in the room was too strong, and it **almost** looked like a hurricane was going category five in there. The servant looked at his master and saw him sitting on the bed with both of his hands to his head, screaming with all of his might. Tears were falling down like waterfalls from his closed eyes. "SIRE!!" called Iruka loud in the room trying to run in, but he was forced to move backwards instead since Naruto's powers was making the pressure so strong that just _breathing_ in there was painful. "You have to calm down!" the servant shouted as loud as he could, but unfortunately that couldn't match Naruto's own loud scream. Iruka took a deep breath and went in the room with small steps, trying as best as he could to get closer to the distraught blonde.

After screaming out all the air in his lungs, Naruto needed more air to be able to scream more. Iruka seized that chance and dashed over to his master's bed. At the same time, the blonde's powers had also weakened. "Forgive me, Sire," whispered the older man under his breath and smacked his palm flat against Naruto's cheek.

The burning pain on Naruto's face was enough to make him gain control of his own actions. His powers went off, so Iruka could now take a long and good breath in, with no worries at all.

As soon as the servant got his breath back, he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and asked him worriedly, "What on earth happened, Sire?" Iruka's voice was low and calm, and he himself was waiting patiently for his master's answer.

The blonde fell down on his bed onto his back, breathing heavily and sweating all over his body. As he did, Iruka haddropped his hold on Naruto and walkedsome steps back, giving his master some space. Naruto started to talk, but slowly. "S...s-so..." whispered Naruto, his voice shaking. "...ome something horrible..."

Iruka sighed, almost in relief, but that was only because Naruto was answering him and trying to get a hold of himself. But this _horrible_ thing had to be awful, since Naruto never woken up screaming like that before.

The rich young man had finallyfound his voice back and was now able to talk without much error. "I dreamt... no, I saw ..." Naruto spoke slowly but then froze. "Telephone! Give me a telephone Iruka!!" the young man ordered.

The servant wasn't slow and went over to Naruto's writing desk, found the cellphone and gave it to him. Naruto opened the phone and started to type in a number while he mumbled. "No, no, no, no!" Fear was rising inside of him, if Naruto had lost Sasuke... what would the blonde have to live for anymore? Inside Naruto's mind was the dream, no, _nightmare _playing over and over again, but this time he made sure not to lose his mind and control like he did a minute ago.

While the young man was waiting for his call to get answered, he was able to calm down to a somewhat normal level. "I... I am fine now Iruka." Naruto smiled weakly, the phone hadstill not been answered.

The manservant Iruka could still see the fear in Naruto's eyes, but deiced that the blonde should make the call in peace, sort out his mind a little more, and then when he was ready, the master couldtell him everything. Iruka nodded, "I will go and make breakfast ready." The servant bowed and exited through the door.

Naruto was grateful that his trusted servant and friend understood that he wanted to be alone right now, so that he could concentrate on the call and... that _thing _of his. 'C'mon, pick up, pick up, **pick up**!' thought Naruto a little frustrated, as he had been calling for almost five minutes without the other person picking it up.

Suddenly the call wasanswered and a slow and tired yawn was heard on the other line. "...yeeeah? What is it now?" it was Gaara's tired voice Naruto heard, and that was just the person he was waiting to talk to. "This better be good, or else..." Gaara yawned again, clearly very, very tired.

The blonde had to bite his lower lip to try to keep himself from yelling. "Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, Gaara." Naruto said in the phone, calling his friends name faster every time.

Gaara, on the other line, turned quiet; whenever Naruto started to mumble or say a person's name many times like that was he either, one: overly happy and couldn't waitto tell something super good, or two: something very... very **bad** had happened.

"What...?" Gaara whispered slowly, his friend's voice didn't really sound like he had any good news to tell ...something bad _must _have happened.

But Naruto couldn't control his panic anymore, he had to tell his friend now! And quick! "IHADADREAMAGAIN! ONEJUSTLIKETHEONEWITHLENA!! ANDYOUKNOWWESAWHERONTHENEWS! DEAD!!! ITWASITWAS...!!!"

On the other line Gaara had moved his cellphone far away from his ear, Naruto's voice was way too loud to even be close to comfortable to listen to **this** early in the morning. "WHOA! CALM DOWN!!" shouted Gaara over the phone, hoping Naruto headed his words. Since everything turned quiet, Gaara took the chance to move the phone back to his ear again and said calmly, "Whatever you just said... say it again, **but **slowly." When Gaara had moved the phone away from his ear, he had been able to see what time it was. Five am... the redhead wanted to shout at Naruto for waking him this early, but he had let it pass and would allow Naruto to give him an explanation on this early call before resorting to thoroughly _killing_ the blonde idiot.

Naruto had been able to calm down by breathing deeply in and out. "What I said was: 'I had a dream again. One just like the one with Lena. And you know we saw her on the news, dead. It was, it was..."" Naruto replied, repeating every single word he had shouted so loud and fast that Gaara hadn't been able or willing to hear. The young blonde man sighed, a little happy that he got something out of himself. "The dream I had was just the same as hers... just no doctors... but someone died in it."

The person on the other line turned silent. The fact with the news was true, the day before the two boys had been talking over the phone while they were watching the late night news ...and there was a brief segment about a young female being found dead. Naruto had recognized the face; it was no doubt Lena's, though the newsmen hadn't identified her yet. So the two boys only knew for a fact that Naruto could see something that happened. There was no question about _chance_ or if it all was just very _random_, they know their powers were **real**; there was just one question... why did Naruto have this power on top of his others too?

Gaara took everything in and was able to stay calm so far. "Someone died?" Gaara asked and then paused for a bit. When Naruto didn't speak, he asked, "Well, who was it?"

Naruto swallowed down a big lump that was in his throat. "...S...Sa...Sas..." He mumbled, not wanting to say the name, but he had to, so Gaara knew. Therefore, with closed eyes, he took a deep breath and said the name "Sasuke."

Once that name had left Naruto's mouth, started Gaara to react right away. He put Naruto's call on wait, went in his phonebook, found Uchiha Sasuke, and made a very important call.

The blonde had to sit and wait for his friend to resume the call again to tell him the good or ...bad news. This little wait felt like forever to him, just one second was like a whole hour. 'Please tell me he is home, please tell me he is home, **please** tell me he is home,' Naruto begged in his mind. Normally, whenever Naruto wondered how Sasuke was doing, he would just travel out of his body and go to see how he was in his spirit from. But somehow Naruto didn't want to use his power now; he had more than enough bad experience with them already.

Five minutes passed until Gaara finally opened his call with Naruto again.

"Well?" Naruto asked impatient. "How were things with Sasuke? Or did you call his family? What did they say?!" The poor boy's voice sounded scared and horrified.

Gaara didn't answer at first, but sighed and mumbled in a low voice. "You owe me big time..."

"I do?" Naruto asked. "What did they say?!" Naruto cried out afraid.

"Not "_they" _you idiot_, _**him**." Gaara answered and sighed. "Sasuke took the phone, it seems you can also see the _future_ too, since Sasuke was home ...sleeping peacefully, in his bed until I woke him up. So I had to use like three minutes just to calm him down," Gaara's voice was not happy, but it was not angry or mad either. He was glad Naruto hadn't seen the present again, just some distant future. But he wasn't happy because he woke the youngest Uchiha ...and you must never, **ever **awake a sleeping Uchiha.

Naruto on the other line started to laugh is heart out, he was more than happy of the news ...he was _overjoyed_. The _future_ part he didn't think too much about, he was just happy that Sasuke was alive now. The horrible pain he had felt, the sadness and loneliness he had imaginedhe would feel if Sasuke had died... it was all gone. His heart felt so much lighter, his smile reached to both ears. "Thank you Gaara! I feel much better now." Naruto continued laughing and moved his hand through his soft, fluffy hair.

"Hey, didn't you hear me?" Gaara asked pouting. "I made him wake up. Yes he may be alive, _but_** now** ...he's pissed, and at me. And let's not forget you are going to spend almost a whole week with him."

The blonde stopped to laugh for a minute, but the happy feeling inside his heart had not left him, so he was still very much smiling. "Hehe, yeah I know. Therefore, I will do my best to get him in a better mood. You know, I have my _special charm_."

Gaara groaned, not an especially angry groan ...more of a happy one. "Fine... But can I go to bed now?"

Naruto was about to answer the question until he suddenly heard a door in Gaara's room open. Whoever it was, the person only walked straight over in the room and the sound of curtains being dragged at the side came to Naruto's ears. The person then walked over towards the door again and spoke up loud and clearly. "Good to see you awake too, the Sire has allowed me to start a little early on the breakfast so it will be ready in twenty minutes." Naruto recognized the voice... it was Iruka.

"What?" Gaara said, not believing this. "Breakfast? ...already? ....now?" Gaara's words almost sounded sad, as if someone had stolen something very **precious** of his**,** right before his eyes, and that he was powerless to do anything about it. That was how Gaara thought about his beloved sleep, which was something he had just lost. His voice came again, but this time he was talking to Naruto. "You're kidding... right?" his voice sounded sad and tired.

The blonde thought over this a second. "...say, Gaara... are you home?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"..." Gaara didn't say anything.

"You aren't with Kiba and Shikamaru? You know... the apartment?" Naruto asked, suddenly feeling a little stupid.

Gaara almost snarled at his friend, who was also almost his brother too. "No ...you **moron**, I got home last night, if you can recall that."

Naruto slapped his forehead. "Oh yeah, that is true. I completely forgot." The blonde then laughed. "Well, it's only five, and I heard that it will be done in twenty minutes, that's great. I will see you in the dining room; I am going to take a good and warm shower. Bye!" Naruto hang up the phone and went to take his shower.

The redhead wasn't allowed to answer back as the call was cut off. He sighed... he had lost his tiredness anyways, so he went out of the bed, washed his face and got dressed. But he still had some minutes to spare while waiting for the food to get ready. Gaara sighed again, but then remembered something and smiled. He went over to his Computer, turned it on and logged on his MSN. "Hmm, I wonder what the time is over with _her_? I guess it's around two pm or something. If I am lucky, she will also be logged on now."

As luck would have it, _she_ was on, so Gaara used the rest of his free time to talk to his online friend by use of online chat program.

---

* * *

---

Sasuke walked thought the school's corridors. He wasn't happy; he was far from it actually. His eyes were dark and cold; even his whole aura was colder today.

The young man went by everyone, ignoring them completely. The fact that his friend Gaara had called and awoken him at a very early hour had been like torture for him, especially since Sasuke had been unable to go back to sleep again afterwards, no matter how tired he was he just couldn't fall asleep. To make things even worse, he had only gotten about three to four hours of sleep, since he had been up, working on the history project.

'If that stupid blonde has not done his part of the work... I will **kill **him.' Sasuke thought angrily. Even though it was Gaara he really was angry at, for calling him early and asking where he was and if he was _breathing_, he had a bad habit to get angry at others for what somebody else had done, and Naruto was no excuse.

As Sasuke passed all kind of students in the halls, it was like he had the plague, but they avoided him for a good reason. Sasuke's aura was reeking of so much unpleasantness and frigidity that they were all afraid of bugging him even more. Even his group of friends knew to keep their distance when the Uchiha boy was like this.

The young man entered the door to the schools biggest meeting room, the same place he and his entire class had been the day before. It wasn't often they had their classes here, but they were going to work on the history project for about six hours, and then have two hours of normal school.

The Uchiha moved to the further back of the class, as usual and got his book and notes out. One way to make himself feel better was to make the guilty one get hell for a day at school, but... since Gaara was busy with working with someone else, Sasuke decided to take his anger out on ...Sachiaiko Naruto.

The large meeting room was filled with loud mumbling and cheating as usual, no... it was even louder. Since it wasn't everyday everyone in the same age group got to be together in the same room, the cheating went on about the project, and what they had been doing last weekend that hadn't been able to tell their friends yesterday.

Sasuke didn't care, he only sat on an empty row close to the window, his elbow down on the desk and his fingers fold together as a flat table and with his head resting on top. He had his history book on his desk as well and he was looking over two of the pages that were face up.

The long row was empty of people, nobody dared to move close to the two to three upper rows. Not even Sasuke's friends Neji and Shino walked over there. They could well enough see and _feel _the angriness Sasuke send out, so they were going to wait until he calmed down, or had made this day a hell for someone.

The Uchiha heard the bell suddenly ring, and all the students took their places. They had to sit many on the lowest rows, to make sure nobody needed to sit on Sasuke's, only on the far opposite direction sat Neji and Shino. Beside them, the whole row was completely clean.

Suddenly the door opened, and Sasuke was almost forced to move his cold glare from the wall to the door. In walked nobody else but the nerd, Naruto.

'Time to start...' thought Sasuke devilishly, but... something unexpected happened, as Naruto closed the door behind him, looking around in search of someone. The blonde boy with the world's ugliest hair looked up, and, as if the sun was turned on, lit the boy's face up. Smiling from ear to ear the boy, or young man, started to walk up the stairs towards Sasuke's row.

'Wh... what is going on?' Sasuke thought surprised, the moment he saw Naruto's shining face it was like he didn't care about the big ugly glasses, the horrible clothes and, and... from all of that came a feeling, a sweetie little feeling that washed away all of Sasuke's anger and hate, they all just... disappeared from his heart.

Naruto got up and sat himself right pass Sasuke and said in a somewhat charming and nice voice. "Good morning Uchiha-San, lets continue our good work from yesterday." Naruto then smiled and took out his books. "I finished all that you told me to, and a little more, just in case."

The Uchiha's eyes grew big in surprise, not because of how nice Naruto suddenly seemed to be, but how he found himself reaching towards that kindness. 'What is going on...' Sasuke thought, not liking this new side from both him and Naruto. 'The whole time I was with him yesterday he never once acted like this!' Sasuke slapped his own palm against his forehead. 'I've got to calm down, but... where did all my rage go? I... I am not angry anymore,' Sasuke thought desperately. It felt like his anger and sleepiness was taken away from him.

"Well, isn't that nice," Sasuke mumbled back to Naruto, not using the angry voice that he might have wanted, but it had to do for now, since the Uchiha was unable to talk back angrily at the moment.

The blonde smiled at the answer. "Just give me more work!" Naruto said happily, not talking too loud, but his voice was surely a little louder and ...happier. "I can't wait to get started!"

'What happened to the _hell _part I was planning...' Sasuke thought, and looked a little towards his right where Naruto sat. 'Why does it almost feel like I get energy from him?' The Uchiha couldn't explain it, but some kind of wonderful energy was shining from Naruto, and filling up the emptiness from inside of himself. 

Not only did the Uchiha discover this new warmth from the nerd, but many people in the class did too. They all started to whisper and talk about how the blonde had appeared out of nowhere, like they never had really seen him before, and how Sasuke's aura had suddenly changed.

'Well, isn't he getting popular,' Sasuke thought coldly, but as he turned to look at the blonde again, he didn't see any change; it was like he was used to this sudden attention from so many. 'That is impossible. There's no _way_ this is normal for him,' the raven-haired boy thought. So far, as long as Sasuke could remember, Naruto had always been alone at school, nobody talking to him or even noticing him. Well besides the teachers of course.

It suddenly then hit Sasuke like a ton of bricks, as he observed Naruto from the corner of his eyes, 'Hey... has he lost some weight?' it was maybe hard to see a first, but ever since Sasuke started to think back about how Naruto always had been there with him at school he could kind of compare things. He even seemed happier than usual, though that was something Sasuke didn't know much about, since he always sat at the back and Naruto at the front and it washard to see if he was smiling like this on normal terms.

Suddenly the energy he felt from Naruto was being sent out a little weaker than before as the blonde whispered low**,** weakly. "Sorry..."

Sasuke was so lost in his thoughts that he at first didn't notice who had said it, but when he fully turned his head to look at Naruto, he could see the other boy had his face turned towards him as well.

"I am still sorry about the fact that we are a little behind everyone in the class just because I didn't feel too well on Monday. Therefore, you can give me a lot of work that I must do for today, and you can take the rest of the day off," Naruto said pathetically in a small smile, a smile that was almost too tiny for Sasuke to see. But the sadness in the blonde voice was definitely noticeable. The 'sun's' energy was almost gone, and almost everyone in the class looked at the two young men talking. Sasuke moved his head back to look straight forward and sighed.

With all that attention and mumbling, the Uchiha was ready to give Naruto a real piece of his mind, all the staring eyes were somehow reminding Sasuke that he wasn't known for being the _nice guy_. However, as Sasuke turned to look Naruto in the eyes, or glasses, one last time before turning his head forward again and grill the blonde with many hard, angry words ... there was something stopping him. Naruto's glasses had dropped a little down on his nose, making his beautiful blue eyes visible for Sasuke to see. And those two cold blue eyes saw straight through Sasuke's black ones.

That alone made Sasuke's lips yield. The energy that Naruto had shined earlier had taken away Sasuke's tiredness, but those two blue eyes took away everything, not even his reputation or pride was remembered as Sasuke looked in those eyes. The Uchiha was completely lost in words, and his heart started to beat faster. 'Those eyes again...' Sasuke thought, completely taken by surprise, he had seen the same two eyes on Naruto, just that time had they been closed. However, now thatthey were open they showed something completely different. 'If I didn't know any better I would say he wasUto-' Sasuke then froze. '**There is no way! Argh, get yourself together Uchiha Sasuke!**' Sasuke was angry again, but with himself now. So he decided to just forget about the anger, tiredness and Utoran all together and just focus on the project throughout the day.

---

* * *

---

With his longest finger Naruto pushed his glasses up to the top of his nose again, hiding his blue eyes behind the thick glasses. 'Oops, seems like I played a little too much with the Uchiha for one day.' Naruto though, smiling devilishly on the inside and turned his head forward as the teacher came in. 'But I guess,' Naruto started as he sighed, remembering Sasuke sat just at the next seat from him. 'I just hope I can control myself ...and not get too tempted.'

The teacher that entered was none other thanJiraiya, the history teacher, the one that made this project in the first place... and he seemed happy for some reason.

"Good morning!" called Jiraiya out to everyone in the big meeting room.

Naruto could hear the special happy voice Jiraiya used even though he was in the last row. A voice he had only used for _one_ special occasion. The boy smiled in a small smirk. "Something good going on with the family, Jiraiya-Sensei?"

The teacher was a little surprised by the voice, since he didn't see Naruto at his usual seat in the front. He looked around in the room and found the blonde sitting beside Sasuke. "Oh there you are Naruto," said Jiraiya in low laughter. "I almost didn't see you there. Well in fact, there is something good happening." Jiraiya said with one of his big happy smiles.

"Let me guess," Naruto mumbled thinking 'Hehe, it is not that hard.' The blonde smiled. "Your family is finally coming home?"

Jiraiya nodded and almost started to bounce up in excitement. "Yes! My dear wife Tsunade and my beloved daughter is finally coming home from their _one year long trip in America_!"

Some of the class listened happily afterwards; while someone didn't bother listening at all... though, at the sound of a daughter there weresome guys who turned their attention to the teacher.

Naruto smiled and laughed with Jiraiya, knowing very well how much the man had missed them both. "Yeah, and I bet your daughter has grown much over the year."

The teacher smiled at his student's sentence. "Yeah, I got a picture not long ago; she has grown in all the right places." Jiraiya winked. "And once she gets home to Japan, she will start school again. And no other school would be better than **this** school of course!"

This made the whole class start to mumble about it. "Really, she is going to start here?" Kiba asked, suddenly very interested.

Jiraiya only nodded with his head.

"How old is she?" asked the ever vigilant chip-eating Chouji.

"Hmm," thought the teacher out loud. "I guess she has turned seventeen this year."

The excited guys almost fainted from disappointment. "T-then she will **not** be able to join our class! We are all nineteen remember?!" Kiba shouted out angrily.

"Hm? Of course I know, but **I** will still be her History teacher." Jiraiya smiled and even put up two thumbs. "So you all better be nice to her! But ...not _too _nice." Jiraiya's face suddenly turned deadly and looked out at the class, especially the boys. Suddenly a smile came over his lips again. "But that is still weeks from now, so let's just get started here. Get to work!"

As the order was given, Sasuke pushed his hands down to his table and stood up. Obviously, he didn't have any interest in working around everyone and listening to the chats and so on and so forth.

Naruto looked after the Uchiha and decided to get up and follow him.

After five minutes, they arrived at the, always so quiet, **library** of the school. The whole room was huge and filled with lots of books, tables and computers.

After finding an empty desk, Sasuke took a seat and sat down, placing his history book on the table. Naruto was stillstanding. "So," the startedUchiha, in his emotionless voice and looked down on his book while turning on the pages back and forward. "As you said in the classroom, if you did your work, then all the pages in chapter seven to fifteen is plugged now into your memory."

The nerd nodded. "Yeah, I can even tell you what stands there if you want!" Naruto said happily. "I remember it all."

"No need." Sasuke said icily. "What I said wasn't a question, I already know you can memorize everything you read, I was just reiterating. Anyways, you do this ..." Sasuke handed over Naruto a piece of paper. "And when we are done, we can decide how to deliver in the report."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, he was a little irritated on the inside, though he didn't show it. In truth Naruto had hoped to use the project as a way to get Sasuke to know him better. Since Naruto already knew all there was to know about the Uchiha. 'Better take the chance... Now or never,' the blonde thought.

As the minutes went on, Naruto thought about different things he could say to start a conversation with Sasuke, but he didn't want to start it the wrong way. He had used his special charm to get Sasuke in a better mood. That's right, no _powers _were used. He didn't have the power to make people better, but his charm was another thing.

"So, how is it to be an Uchiha?" Naruto asked, his voice sounding innocent enough.

Sasuke was a little surprised by the sudden question, but somehow the Uchiha couldn't find a good enough reason to **not **answer, so he just found himself answering it. "Just imagine a normal movie where there is a boy in a rich family with a big brother, the boy uses all his energy and time to be better than his olderbrother and everyone expects him to become something great. And the movie doesn't have a happy ending," Sasuke ended and tried not to think too much about what he just had said. The raven-haired boy had nevertold anyone beside his friends about that fact, but somehow... he felt like he could trust this nerd.

'Well same here,' Naruto thought a little sad. 'Being the **only **son of my father Minato and mother Kushina, it's hard for me too.' The blonde looked down at his book, but didn't see the words in it anymore... it was like his life went by in pictures before his eyes.

Naruto's father Minato was one amazing doctor; he was the one to develop the cure against cancer and some other sicknesses as well, making him a very popular doctor. Minato started a company before he met Kushina, so the medical company is known as The Namikaze Company. The Namikaze Company owns almost every hospital in the whole world, if some small hospital is not directly linked or works under the Namikaze Company there are other partnerships and companies that work under the Namikaze's command and keeps the control of the smaller branches. Therefore, technically, the Namikaze Company runs all medicinal products, hospitals, nurses and doctors in the world. Kushina, Naruto's mother, was a world famous author, and, even though she didn't come from any worldwide known family, she really did make a change when she was alive. Her last name, Uzumaki, is not only the name that is still carried by Naruto, but is also the name of two different companies and businesses Kushina started. The first was the book company; it searches for new writing talents and gives them a chance to make real books and sell them for money, and so on. The other one is a little smaller, it's called _Ichiraku Ramen_, a noodle restaurant that sells the world's best noodles, well, that is what Naruto thinks anyway.

Sadly for Naruto, he had never got to know his parents in person, since they died the same day Naruto was born. The blonde had got to know Minato was working on something that would save the earth from something dangerous ...or something like that. Naruto didn't really believe it that much, but Iruka had told him he could tell him everything once "he was ready and all gathered", whatever that was supposed to mean.

"How is your life then?" Sasuke asked suddenly, taking Naruto a little off guard. He hadn't expected Sasuke to really talk back now, but... no way was Naruto going to let this god-given chance slide by.

"I just live in an apartment, doing my school work most of the time, not really doing much. My family died long ago, so I get money from my good grades by the government." Naruto said in a clear voice, not showing any sadness by mention of his parents' death. However, most of the things he said was a lie, he didn't get money from anywhere... he had **more **than enough. To tell the truth Naruto wasn't in need for going at school. 'But when I saw you...' Naruto though, thinking back. When Naruto was born with his special psychic powers, he wasalso given the ability to learn fast, so therefore; when Sasuke was six years old, Naruto hadthebrain function ofa twenty year old man. When the blonde first started school he wasgiven a choice from Iruka, if he wanted to go or not. Naruto was about to say no, but at that time the young Uchiha Sasuke walked byand Naruto started school from that moment. But he wasn't allowed to do anything to the Uchiha until he was old enough. So in other words, Naruto started school just because he wanted to be close to Sasuke, the person who stole his love, the person Naruto had so far been living for, but had always been staying in the shadows ...until **this year**.

Sasuke looked a little shocked at Naruto. Apparently he didn't expect this much information in such a short time. "...I am sorry."

The blonde only gave away a little sound of a mumbling, "Hm." Then he smiled. "I really didn't know them, so don't apologize. But you still have both of your parents at home, right?"

The Uchiha looked towards the wall. "Yeah... well, they are too busy with work and my older brother so they don't really notice me that much."

Naruto smiled on the outside, but inside his mind, the smile disappeared. 'I know... Your parents are more dead thanmine, at least for you. My parents would have loved me... if they were alive. But yours... they are at least alive, but still ...they don't notice you at all. It's like two completely different types of not having parents, but still the same pain.'

After those words and thoughts went by, the boys decided to continue working hard on their project in silence.

---

* * *

---

The two boys worked very hard the entire school day, sitting in the library... hardly eating anything. And because of their hard work they got a special treat. They were allowed to go home much earlier than the others. Even though, Naruto's and Sasuke's class always had the last class free on Tuesdays, they had worked their butts off so Jiraiya pulled some strings and they were able to get four more hours off.

Naruto went out to the schoolyard, the strong and fresh autumn breeze rushing past him, a sign that winter was coming soon, but there were still three months left before Christmas. The blonde stretched his arms out and up towards the clouded gray sky. "That was a nice day of work!" mumbled the young man in a happy voice, as he took a deep breath in, enjoying the cold wind.

The Uchiha actually smiled as he walked with the nerd out of the school, the cold weather didn't seem to affect him at all. "Yeah, we did some good work today, though... we could have done more." The last sentence was more of a sulky mumble. Sasuke had enjoyed working as they did, but Jiraiya had almost thrown them out, as if he didn't want them to do too much in one day.

"Oh Sasuke don't mention more work now," Naruto said teasing as he tried to massage his left shoulder with his other hand. "My shoulders are so stiff... they need a break. SAY!" the blonde's volume suddenly went sky high as he almost went flying over to the Uchiha in an amazing speed and looked the other boy right in the eyes, gazing in them with his own, which were still hidden behind his big, thick glasses. "Why don't we go to the new tea café thing that just opened?" Naruto asked, sounding very curious ...but still, there was something in his voice that sounded like he wouldn't take _no _for an answer.

Sasuke was taken by surprise by this sudden turn in behavior. "What?"

"You heard me!" Naruto said happily, and without further ado, Naruto started to drag Sasuke by his arm, dragging him away from the school and towards the city. "C'mon, it's not that far from here, let's go!"

That being said, Sasuke was dragged to a tea café. However, if Sasuke really hadn't wanted to go, he could've easily broken the grip Naruto had on him. However, something told him not to, Naruto had really worked hard and so, why not?

The two young men walked for about ten to twenty minutes before they finally stood outside the door of the tea café; it was small, and kind of cute. The walls were blue, and in the windows were flowers and curtains. The whole building was built in an old English fashion design, but the sign above the door showed that this tea café had more than just one country's tea flavors.

Without thinking, Naruto went over to the door, opened it and bowed before it. "Gentlemen first," Naruto said smiling, his voice had totally changed from what he normally used when he was dressed like the nerd, but right now... it didn't matter.

Sasuke looked a little at the man who held the door open and was standing in a ninety-degree bow. The tone of his voice wasn't what the Uchiha really noticed; he was more surprise by the sudden change of character Naruto had taken. But the raven-haired man decided to not think too much about it and just went in.

On the inside of the café, they could see that the color that was mostly used in this place was _blue_, but there was also some other colors as well of course, but mostly... _blue_. As the two of them entered, they noticed that there was nobody else inside. Except one, a young girl and it didn't take her too long to understand that she had just gotsome customers. "Welcome!" said the girl and smiled at the two boys. They could hear by her accent that she wasn't born Japanese, thought she kind of seemed like one... so she maybe hadn't been living in Japan for very long. "You two are our first customers! So, welcome, welcome to _The World Tea_ Café." The girl said the name of the café, which also stood outside over the door on the sign. "Would you two like a table? Or just sit at the _tea_ bar?" Though the desk looked like a bar, this one had nothing but tea on it; in other words, no alcohol. The girl who worked there had short brown hair, and seemed to be nice in nature.

"The bar will work nicely," Naruto said smiling and showed Sasuke over to one of the seats.

The waitress nodded and moved behind the bar, making signs for the two guests to take a seat on the tall chairs. "Want to take a look at the menu before ordering?"

The blonde almost smirked as he hardly looked at the menu, his smile still sly as he just said. "No need, give me one **Cranberry Autumn**, and then **Ambrosia** would surely be something of his taste."

Sasuke who had just sat down on the tall chair looked up at Naruto. He couldn't recall that he had allowed the nerd to order for him.

Naruto turned his head towards Sasuke and saw a mixed expression on his face; it wasn't hard to see that the Uchiha was a little shocked. "Don't be surprised Uchiha-San, you can trust me, and I know for a fact that you will love the **Ambrosia.**" Naruto winked with his eye, though Sasuke couldn't see that since the glasses hid the eyes too well.

The raven-haired shook his head and said a quick, "Sasuke."

Now it was the other young man's turn to look shocked. "What?"

Sasuke sighed, "Just call me Sasuke."

This made Naruto flush, and if it weren't for the pair of extra cheeks he had on his face and the make-up, Sasuke would have seen a red tomato as a head on Naruto. The blonde's heart pounded a little harder and faster. 'If I don't calm down...' thought Naruto, panicking a little, 'I am sure that he can hear my heart...'

"Ok then, **_Sasuke_**, you can call me Naruto," The blonde smiled, trying his best to keep his cool and calm his heart. Though... he was **very **happy about this, finally he was allowed to call Sasuke by his first name.

The Uchiha nodded, and didn't really have time to comment on that as the lady in the café had made their tea and gave each boy their cup.

"I hope you two enjoy it," said the woman, smiling and she walked out of the bar and went in the back door.

Once the tea was ready, Sasuke looked down at the little tea cup with the liquid in it. Slowly, Sasuke moved up the cup and took a sip. A sweet, pleasant and smooth taste entered Sasuke's mind; the taste of apple, chocolate bits, vanilla, mango and rooibos was in the tea. It was actually good and Sasuke had never tasted good tea before.

---

* * *

---

The two young men sat at the tea café for a very long time. Neither boy understood how the hours could go so quickly by; it was almost strange. Sasuke had never experienced anything like this before, sure, he had a lot of fun with his other friends, but the time had **never **gone by this quick. It even started to become dark outside, so it was about this time that the two young men decided to move on home.

"So Sasuke," Naruto said calmly. "It sure is getting dark, and I wouldn't want my project partner to meet some nasty guys out there, therefore I shall follow you to your limousine." Naruto said smiling nicely, even if his thoughts weren't that nice. 'Today was beyond my wildest dreams, but I have **not** forgotten what I dreamt this morning... that man can come at any time... and since I don't remember seeing anything that would help me identify **that spot**. So I will look after you Sasuke until you are safe!' But still worried, Naruto's experience that day was priceless. 'Ah... it was **so** cool today, I have never done anything like this as the nerd, so I guess I forgot myself sometimes.' Thought he blonde, a little worried that Sasuke might have found out something, but it didn't look like it though.

"Yeah, sure," Sasuke mumbled, but he seemed distracted by something.... It almost seemed like he just picked a random direction as he started to walk towards a dark alley.

However, Naruto was too lost in his thoughts to really notice where he followed the Uchiha. If he had known, he would've probably turned around straight away.

They had walked for about ten minutes, and not much had been spoken since they left the café. But the silence between them wasn't tense... it was more of an... understanding one. Since the two of them had talked together so much, well much for them anyways, it didn't feel like they needed to share more right now; it was almost strange for both of them to feel like this with one, almost, unfamiliar person ...for Sasuke that is.

The city was filled with bright lights, since the sun was gone from the sky, and even the moon wasn't visible from all the city smoke and clouds that hung over it in the sky. The sound of cars driving on the road throughout the city, barking pups and all the city sounds went through both boys' ears, already used to it.

**Suddenly** out of the darkness came some mumbling and yelling from some men. That itself wasn't scary but... their voices sounded rather drunk. And somehow... Naruto could hear that they were out to do something bad.

'Shit,' Naruto thought, after hearing the males' voices, he had finally taken notice on just where exactly they were. 'This is not good.' Their particular alley was where drunken men wandered around, especially around this time. And not just any **kind** for drunken men, these wereloners, perverts... and rapists. You just went in here if you were looking for "_care_" or **trouble**.

As all the mumbling got louder Naruto could almost see them; there were, in total, five men. One had a red shirt on and it seemed really dirty... as if he hadn't washed it in months, in his left hand was a bottle of alcohol that he kept putting up to his mouth, drinking from it. Another of the men had a green, gray shirt; he seemed well built to be a drunken street man. Number three had a black shirt, but no drinks in his hand... thought his walking wasn't very good as he almost stumbled from his own feet. Four was a baldie; his face seemed pretty beaten up from many different battles, thought his clothes was the cleanest of the five. In short he didn't seem like that great of a guy. The last one had piercings all over his face and looked rather... ugly. But he had something special on him…in his belt… there was a _knife_.

"Oh," said the bald man, his voice clearly sounding a little drunk but... he was the most sober of them. "What have we got here?"

Naruto bit his lower lip; he and Sasuke had stopped the moment they had seen the big group of men. If they tried to run they would all most likely try to run after, just for the hell of it, and that could end real ugly.

The group of men started to walk towards Sasuke and Naruto slowly. They started to whisper to each other, talking of a Plan B if A didn't work out.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered low, trying not to move his lips as he talked. "We have to get away." Though Naruto kept calm and acted with reason and a clear mind, he was exploding on the inside. '**Shit! Shit! SHIT! **I should have paid more attention to where we were walking, but noooo I was in my little _Sasuke dream world_. Ah! Damn it! If one of them has a gun... I know what will happen! Sasuke will get shot! Thought I still have powers to lift a boulder, but... can I use them in front of Sasuke?'

Suddenly Sasuke took Naruto's hand in his own and started to drag the blonde with him, in a weak attempt to try and get away. "C'mon we got to get away!" shouted the raven-haired boy.

The nerd was so shocked, but the soft skin of Sasuke's hand on his… made his feet just go with it, running as fast as they could to get away. But as they started to run, so did the five men, even though they were drunk... it seemed like they knew this route, so they didn't need the sense of sight to chase after their prey... unfortunately.

The two boys didn't have any luck in their escape, as they had ended up being blocked by a wall. They stopped and were about to run out again, but the five men had already arrived at the entrance of the back alley, making it impossible for Sasuke and Naruto to run out now. As Sasuke understood he had led Naruto into this mess, the Uchiha tightened his grip on Naruto's hand and mumbled three little words he normally never said to anyone. "I am sorry..."

The nerd looked shocked at him. 'Even though this is not looking good, I will never let anyone hurt you.' Naruto thought and lifted Sasuke's hand up towards his face, but stopped it some centimeters away and the petted it with his other hand, while smiling and saying cheerfully. "Don't worry Sasuke ..." Naruto then let go of Sasuke's hand and took a few steps towards the five drunken men, stepping in front of the Uchiha. "... Nothing will harm you while I am here." Naruto smiled a sweet innocent smile that sent shivers down Sasuke's spine.

The men saw this heroic act of the nerd and started to laugh. "So we got one that is willing to fight for his little friend over there," said the man with a red shirt. "Hehe, but why don't we just have some _fun _with them?"

Naruto felt his blood boil; he knew very well what they meant by _fun_. 'Nobody! I repeat... **_NOBODY _**_is allowed to touch his body, except **me**!_' The Uzumaki was ready to use all of his telepathic powers to whip those smirks of their faces, but... He turned around and saw Sasuke. 'No... I can't use my powers, not now...'

The five men came walking over towards the blonde, cracking their fingers as they made themselves ready for 'battle'.

'Well...' thought Naruto, sighing a little. 'If my usual ways aren't allowed, might as well use my fists.'

The two boys saw the drunken men come closer and closer. Naruto didn't look at them as if he was scared though, he was only concernedfor Sasuke's safety, but if all of his training had paid off... this shouldn't be too difficult.

When they were only five steps from reaching Naruto, the boy took a sudden dash towards one of them. With a strength-filled fist, Naruto dug it into the first victim's stomach.

"Damn brat," shouted the muscular man. He stood next his buddy that had just got a hard hit. Angrily, he went after the nerd with his big arms, but being big and strong has its negative side, you get very slow. So Naruto only danced away from the arms and made another dash towards his next target, sending that man away with a strong flying kick.

Naruto's punches were stronger then what the group of men thought was possible with that body, but they didn't drop dead by them. They all got up after getting hit and started to gang up on Naruto. Although the flexible boy wasn't easy to hit, they sure did make it hard for Naruto to escape every punch.

Since they were fighting in a back alley where there was a lot of trash everywhere and twilight, it was difficult for Naruto to see where he placed his feet at all times.

Suddenly Naruto stumbled on a trash bag and fell down on his bum. One of the five men took the opportunity to send a strong fist his way. Naruto wasn't given time to block, so he closed his eyes and waited for the hard punch. But as the seconds went by... he didn't feel the hit. He deiced to open his eyes... and what he saw shocked him, Sasuke... Sasuke had stopped the punch.

As the battle between Naruto and the five men had grown harsh, Sasuke had almost slapped himself for just watching. As Naruto fell down and Sasuke's body reacted all by itself, he went running over with a speed he didn't know he had, and stopped the punch by taking a strong grip around the man's arm.

"Get up Naruto, let's end this." Sasuke said, angry. But he wasn't angry at Naruto, oh no, he was very grateful for the fun day they had had together so far, and that the blonde had offered to protect him like that. He was, on the other hand, furious at the drunk, horny men that were just looking for trouble.

At the ground Naruto smiled. "Yeah, let's do this." Quickly he got himself up and when he had got into a fighting position, all hell broke loose. The two young men fought side by side, back by back. They fought against the five old drunk men with and amazing strength and speed. And there combination... it was as if they had practiced on it all their lives.

The men had a hard time protecting themselves and at the same time fight back.

After five to ten minutes, the older men were beaten up pretty badly. Sasuke and Naruto then ran for it and found the right alley, finally safe.

---

* * *

---

After the battle with the drunken men, Sasuke had offered Naruto a ride home, something the blonde couldn't turn down.

The boys hadn't got any serious wounds from the fight, so the mood in the limousine was nice. Though Sasuke wanted to apologize that he had taken him the wrong way in the alley, but Naruto had only smiled warmly and said it didn't matter. Since Sasuke had stopped the punch from hitting him, Naruto had said he was more than happy for that then an apology, so they were even he had said.

When they arrived at the tall apartment building, Naruto said his farewells with the Uchiha. But as the limousine was out of sight Gaara came out from the shadows and showed Naruto the way to his own limousine and went home to the manor.

When the blonde entered the backdoor, finally home, Iruka rushed over to him in anxiety. He had never seen his master looking that dirty and beaten. "What happened Sire?" asked Iruka worried.

"It's nothing Iruka... Something just happened. Would you like to treat my wounds, while I tell you about everything, my dream and all?" Naruto asked, remembering he hadn't told Iruka anything yet, so why not do it now while he had to be with the servant anyways.

Iruka turned quiet for a second, but then smiled. "Yes Sire that would be rather nice."

The rich kid and the servant then went inside Naruto's bathroom and treated all his wounds and Naruto told his trusted servant everything, the _dream, _which might be a far distant future, and his lovely day with his beloved Sasuke.

To Be Continued...

They have never worked together before, but once they have to, they are the world's best partners. Naruto and Sasuke didn't only work wellon the project but on a street fight as well. What will happen the next school day? Furthermore, who is Jiraiya's daughter, and what about the person Gaara talks to over MSN? If **you** want to find out, continue reading You Will Be Mine!

**Chapter Eight: **Hot And Cold

* * *

**Murasakyoru's "Little End Chat":**

**Mura**: Again. Sooooo sorry for the **long** wait!

**Shikamaru:** Yeah, she really is. She just lost her inspiration on how to write this story that is all.

**Mura**: *looks angry at Shikamaru* Well sorry! Eh... I have been busy playing World of Warcraft! And I can't play that and write at the same time!

**Shikamaru: **Oh, well that is too bad. But you have been writing on something, just not this story.

**Mura: **Yes I have... You see, one of my dear friends had her birthday coming up, and she really loves my stories. But I also have one that is the reason for my writing in the first place. It's a story that has four parts, the first part is now 113 pages long, the others are still around 50.

**Shikamaru: **Maybe you shouldn't forget that you did rewriting the first part! It was at first just 60 pages, but now it's over 100 and has more then 60 000 words in it. Well, your friend did love the present.

**Mura: **Yeah, she did! :D So some days after her birthday did I start to work on chapter seven, which I had some problems with the beginning, but I think it turn out alright.

**Shikamaru: **Yeah yeah, anyways. Got any words to your longest chapter ever publish on FanFicion?

**Mura**: Eeeh... nothing else then that I hope everyone enjoyed reading it. :)

**Shikamaru: **Well, your chapters seems to get longer and longer.

**Mura**: And that is an explaining to that! Since my chapters is based on being **one whole day**, must I make sure that it stars in the morning and ends at the night. And as I get more out in the story will more and more things happen, or more things will be needed to be explanation and writing is needed, so more will be written... therefore, will things maybe get longer. Though... I don't hope so.

**Shikamaru: **Maybe someone doesn't like the long chapters.

**Mura**: Yeah... I know. SO I ASK NOW!!! Do **you** my beloved reader like my long chapters? Or would you more like if I tried to keep tings short and such? Please answer.

**Shikamaru: **I guess you could say she is desperate to see if she still has some readers left after taking a break for about ONE-TWO MONTH!

**Mura**: ...sooorry, I just... just didn't have the fire in me.

**Shikamaru: **What about the sudden new characters that has been talked about in this chapter?

**Mura: **Yeah... I have made some OCs, but they will not really appear yet. I am going to focus on the Yaoi and love part between Sasuke and Naruto at the moment. But I just wonder, would you guys hate this story if some OCs will come later?

**Shikamaru: **Before she started to write on this story was the plan to ask you guys if she could have the OCs in it, but they are now sort of important to the plot and the storyline.

**Mura: **Yeah, thanks Shikamaru-San. :) So therefore I ask now, if it will be ok to have them in the story, if you absolutely hate OCs then you can stop reading in about six chapters, reason why will be clear once I get that far, so just ignore the OCs so far, and just enjoy with the love story to our two beloved boys! X3

**Shikamaru:** Eeeh... and yeah, you don't have much planed for chapter eight or nine either.

**Mura:** ...no

**Shikamaru: ***sigh* well, readers, got any ideas?

**Mura: **Good idea Shikamaru! Hey **you** reader! :D Do you have a plan or thought on what miiight happen to our beloved Sasuke and Naruto? They have three more days of the project, thought I only need ideas for two of those days. So if you have something, please tell me! Your name will stand at the begging of the chapter as _one who helped me coming up with this chapter_, or something like that. XD

**Shikamaru: **Yeah... she **is **desperate.

**Mura: **Shut up you lazy ...man! At least I did get chapter seven done!

**Shikamaru: ***applauds weakly with his hands* and wehe for that.

**Mura: **Anyways, I think I have said everything now, so see you guys later! And please comment about my questions!

**Ari:** *passed out from overexertion for end of school* BE THANKFUL I DID THIS AT ALL!!! And do whatever Mura-Chan said. I'm exhausted... *whimpers pathetically*

**Mura: **Aww... my poor Beta reader... :,( Well!!! :D You did an awesome job! Thanks you so much! Please keep up the good work Ari-Chan! Byeee everyone!! :D

The End

* * *


	8. Hot and Cold

**Y**ou **W**ill **B**e **M**ine!

**Summary:** The school's no. _One_, Uchiha Sasuke, has tons of admirers and fans, but one special man separates himself from all the others. This blonde person has some kind of special powers that can make whatever he wants to come true, but all he wants is to get Sasuke as his lover. NaruSasu. Lemon.

**Inspiration****:** This chapter is completely made thanks to the few inspiring words from my good friend **Jugoya**, with her Review on chapter seven.

**Beta Reader: **sasodei-iz-awesome **(**Ari-Chan**)**

**Day:** _Wednesday_

**Some words from **_**Murasakyoru**_**: **Hello everyone, first I want to say; thanks for the review on chapter seven, someone gave me ideas to chapter eight after I had written it, so sorry about that, I will try to use some of your guy's ideas later on. Second; at first this chapter was really bugging me. I don't know what it was, either was something missing or there was just too much information at some places. Anyways, after my Beta Reader went over it, and read over it all once more... I think it's all fine now! :D At least, the bugging feeling away now, well some of it. :) **Please enjoy this chapter and please write some nice comments so that I get fired up to finish chapter ten quickly. **(PS: It think chapter nine will be little shorter, because not much happens in it, I am not saying what happens isn't important, actually quite on the other hand, it's just not so **much **that is happening.)

* * *

**Chapter ****Eight****: **_Hot and Cold_

The rich and wealthy Uzumaki Naruto slept peacefully in his big king-size bed. The big-ass room was all dark, peaceful and nice, just like his dreams. They were all black, no images or whatsoever, but he didn't mind... it was just like this he wanted it to be, especially at night, a full night sleep with no dreams. The poor boy had more than enough of dreams for one week. ...from the far back of his complicated mind, a voice started to mumble a few words; "Bye, bye Uchiha boy." The two closed eyes of Naruto filched at those words. Sadly enough, things didn't stop there, the voices just kept on coming back and grew louder and louder each time. Before Naruto knew it, the images from yesterday's _dream _of vision come clearly before him in his peacefully sleep. The only thing different this time was that the guy with the gun was even more unclear, Naruto was only able to see a clear picture of his beloved Sasuke. The horrifying look he had on his face, and he was screaming for help in his eyes as he looked over at the life threatening gun.

'No... stop this...' Naruto thought, trying desperately to make it all stop. In his _dream _he was looking from his own point of view, as if he was there in his spirit from... unable to do anything about this horrifying situation.

Suddenly, happened the avoidable... the guy squeezed his index finger on the trigger, making the gun shoot out a built, sending it straight in Sasuke's body. Just a matter of seconds after Sasuke fell down on the floor.

The whole body of Naruto reacted at the instant of the loud sound, his heart almost stopped and the pain that went through him, felt like his whole body had been stuck with hundreds of sharp needles at the same time. And to make things worse, it was like a ripped DVD, the scene started again, Sasuke standing there... the guy walking in, mumbling his sentence; "Bye, bye Uchiha boy." And shot again, letting Naruto see Sasuke falling down to the ground _again_. After Sasuke fell to the floor he suddenly stood up again, showing the whole thing again, and again...

After seeing the same exact scene of Sasuke's death so many times, it felt like Naruto's heart was about to stop from this endless torture. 'S...sto ...p th...is...' mumbled the blonde boy weakly in his thought as he continued watching.

While laying in his bed his breath had gotten faster and wet tears had started to arrive in his closed eyes. He bit his teeth together as the tears started to fall over to the sides, as he was sleeping on his back. He couldn't take this much more, even though this might happen sometime soon... it was still all just a dream right now. Naruto wanted to wake up, but he wanted to end these horrifying images, to just take them away from his mind. 'PLEASE STOOOOP!' Naruto shouted out in his thoughts, seconds after the boy opened his eyes and jumped up from bed while he yelled out his lovers name with all the air he had in his lungs. "SASUKE!" Naruto shouted all he could, tears falling down, he raised his hands to his head and made a strong grip on his blonde hair. Naruto didn't want to be there, he wanted to disappear! He wanted to see Sasuke! He wanted to be with his one true **love**! ...some seconds later something unexpected happened that just was completely ...unexpected. One second ago Naruto was in his room, the next... he was gone!

Naruto who still hadn't realize that he was no longer in his own room, had his head full with the images and thoughts of the _dream_. He had only felt a weak snapping kind of feeling in his head, and his status now was that his vision was a little blurry and he was a bit dizzy, and also felt somewhat sick in his stomach. However, the only thing he knew was that he was standing on a floor in his sleeping clothes, still holding his hands onto his hair, pulling a little hard, trying not to focus on the pain he felt in his heart and soul, but on the pain of pulling his own hair. The boy hadn't made a sound after he had shouted out Sasuke's name, he stood still, biting his lower lip with almost enough force to make a wound that could start to bleed. Tears was still falling down from his eyes, somehow he couldn't make them stop.

After being able to calm himself, his tears slowly dried as they fell less and less, he was able to mumble out some small weak words. "Why... do I keep dreaming this, this ... _vision_?" Several minutes went by before Naruto was able to get rid of all his thoughts, and took a deep breath in and breathe it all out in one large sigh. He felt much better now, as long as he didn't try to think too much about anything. "Well," Naruto said in a low whisper. "better get ..." he stopped suddenly as he turned around to look at his bed ...the thing was... that wasn't his bed, nor was this **his **room either. "Er...where... am I?" Naruto asked himself, whispering even lower now, ...the place seemed really familiar to him, somehow he had been here before... but not _really_ been here. 'What a minute!' Naruto thought shocked, suddenly realizing where he was! His lips sealed themselves... not daring to make any sounds. Naruto wasn't in need to looking around to understand where he was, the bed was more than enough recognizable. 'You go to be kidding me...' Naruto thought and swallowed down a big lump from his throat. 'This is...' he started slowly to walk over to the edge of the bed, very slowly... so that he wouldn't wake up the _person _who slept in it. Once he was close enough, he bended a little over and looked down, Naruto's eyesight had grown more than enough use to the dark room, so he could easily see the person who slept in the bed... and it happened to be no other then **Sasuke **himself.

In his own room Sasuke slept peacefully in his bed, not knowing anything about the _stranger _that just had arrived out of nowhere.

The blonde looked down on **his **beloved Uchiha Sasuke, for a small second there was a smile on Naruto's face, he was very happy to see that Sasuke was all right and sleeping so peacefully. However, Naruto started to think that he had no idea on **how **he got where he was. He started to get a little panic as the minutes went by. With three steps backwards Naruto turned around and his eyes grew big of panic. 'How the **hell **did I manage to get here? My telepathic powers aren't nearly strong enough to move me this far! Not to forget the fact that I am not able to move myself or anything living things anywhere!' Naruto was frustrated as he couldn't find an answer, but... it then hit him, something that he had hoped would not be the answer to this. '...don't tell me...' the blonde felt like slapping his forehead of anger, but he was too afraid to make any loud noises that would wake up the Uchiha, so he let that be. Naruto's lips went down, making a sad face. '...Wee, I got some new powers...' Naruto thought sarcastically, not even remotely happy about it. This made the boy think back at the old days, the days when he was still very young, but he could remember it as if they had happened just a week ago. 'First when I was little I found out I could read peoples mind, some years after could I suddenly move things, and shortly after again I could walk out my body, but I haven't got any blossoming of new powers after that for **years**. But now! Under one bloody week! I got the powers to see the presents, predict the future, just like Gaara... AND NOW I can teleport myself to places! What the **hell **is going on?'

Naruto's first power was to read the minds of those who were close to him in heart Those people at that time were Gaara and his adopted parents. However, not everyone like Gaara found is _brother's _power that amazing and fascinating. Whenever Naruto talked back to his _parents _by answering on their thoughts ...well, it was just too much for them.

-Flashback-

Some few years back, at the time when the two _brothers_;Naruto and Gaara where seven years old, a lot of changing happened in their life, which changed them forever.

In the big mansion there was at the time very few servants who worked there, Iruka had tried to find the best and most trusted servants he could, however, this was the Twenty first century after all, and not many people took the servant education anymore.

Over the seven years of living Naruto and Gaara had a _mom_ and a _dad_ figure with them, the two couple was a nice man and woman that Iruka had selected himself... though, there is times peoples aren't what they seem to be . A sudden big money loss had happen in the businesses, and nobody knew what had happened to all the money. Iruka was frustrated, not only was he the maid chief, but it also stood in Naruto's real father's testament that:

_~If I should pass away before my little son Naruto is smart enough to take over, __Umino Iruka__is in charge for all the three businesses until Naruto is able to do so himself.~_

And to make sure Naruto was able to take over one day, the father had made some tests for his son before he passed away, and that was one thousand difficult questions for his son, questions that Naruto had to answer to get his rights to control the companies. It didn't matter how old Naruto was.

Thanks to his already very mature brain Naruto was allowed to read very heavy books and he could remember every word that stood in it. So as very young Naruto started to read all kinds of big books about medical, medicine, how to run a business and he even studied how to make good noodles. Reason why noodles were important was because if he could answer just ten questions were he allowed taking over one of his dead mother's businesses, which was the Uzumaki_ - Ichiraku Ramen_.

If he got some of the questions wrong the first time he could always take it again later, but then with ten different questions. The plan was that after running the Ramen business for some years, he could take some new questions again, but now he was in need to answer thirty percent of the thousand questions right, once it was done he would become chief of the Uzumaki book business. But he had to answer over seventy percent of them right to be able to take over the big and mighty Namikaze Company.

Iruka had decided to give Naruto his first chance to answer some questions at his tenth birthday. But there were still some years to go, so Naruto used all his time reading his heavy information books. He was even allowed to watch hospital operations whenever he wanted. Since Naruto already had his future ready before him he was given the choice to go to school or not.

Naruto didn't like the school... he hated it, it was too many kids there and all they did was to play and waist time with having fun outside, instead they could had stay inside and studied. And the big gray sad building didn't make the choice any more difficult to make, no way he was going to waste his time in school, it was just **no way**!

However... as Naruto was about to get in his limousine that stood right outside of the school's gate, the young blonde turned around to look at the school one last time before giving his answer to Iruka. And at that very moment Sasuke arrived with his older brother; Itachi, this was the young Uchiha's first day at school and he had arrived a little late ...thanks to that his parents was too busy working, not having time to follow Sasuke to school, therefore the nice big brother Itachi had skipped his own school to show way for his little brother and wish him good luck.

The first moment Naruto laid his eyes on the little boy, he told Iruka that he was going to start school anyway. The first few months of sitting on a hard chairs and listening to the teachers talking about things he already knew, Naruto used most his time to spy on the Uchiha in his class. He had taken noticed that Sasuke loved to be the best in the school. But the teachers was so busy with giving Uzumaki Naruto all the attention that they hardly noticed the poor little Uchiha in the front... right next to Naruto, therefore, Sasuke moved irritated to the very back row of the class, and stayed there since.

It was then Naruto quitted school as an Uzumaki and started as Sachiaiko Naruto some weeks after. The teachers didn't seem to think about the new guy that had the same name as the Uzumaki, they almost ignored him since Naruto had hidden his real self behind big glasses, some makeup and ugly clothes. However Naruto didn't mind... Sasuke finally got all the attention he wanted from the teachers and everyone else in the class, so Naruto was happy with it all.

The school had turn into a paradise, he got some friends; Kiba, Shikamaru and even Chouji, though the last guy was more into eating then talking with his friends. Naruto could even read all kinds of heavy books in the free times, as long as the book was small and the cover of it had some children picture so that everyone thought he read something easy, however... once the school hours was over and he went home for the day... **hell **started.

The businesses had gotten worse after more loss of money and because of that Iruka was hardly home, making the true form of the adopted _parents_ showing even more and more. As Iruka was away a whole month, the servant were used as slaves.

But once over a dinner Naruto got to know the truth. All four of them rarely ate together, but it happened once or twice a week. The table was quiet in the big dining room. Naruto and Gaara sat close to each other at the side of the table. The _mom _and _dad _sat on the far distance of the table.

Suddenly a weak whisper started to come to Naruto's ears, lately whenever he was close to people at home, he had been hearing some kind of whispers, and as usual the sound was too low for him to understand what was being boy closed his eyes and tried to focus on it for once, and the moment he got the hang of the concentration he could hear the voice getting louder and shortly after the small whispers came out loud and clearly for him.

'_Just some few months more now... and me and my sweetie will have taken all the money that is in the three businesses._' said the voice, it sounded female ...and very familiar.

Naruto opened his eyes, he knew the voice of the lady, slowly he turned to look at his _mom_. His face was down, almost as he tried to hide his face. He looked at her mouth, to see if she really was talking or...

'_We just have to deal with the small demons. The blonde one is __**too**__ smart for his low age ...maybe he is a freak!' _ the female voice suddenly started to laugh, a sickening, evil laugh.

The heir to the Uzumaki and Namikaze Company felt sick to his stomach, he had to get out. For his _mom _hadn't been moving her lips as he just heard what she said or...

"Please excuse me..." Naruto mumbled weakly, wiped his mouth with the napkin and walked out, towards his room. He was starting to become dizzy as he walked. And it didn't take long until his _brother _come running after him in the corridors.

"Are you alright?" little Gaara asked nervously.

Naruto didn't know what to say. "...I feel fine..." the blonde lied.

"No you are not, I can tell, you know. You seem sick, as if you where on a big boat that got hit by many big waves." said Gaara, reading every inch of his brother's face as if he was reading an open book. He could easily see Naruto was disturbed by something.

However, the blonde was able to make Gaara forget about it as it was getting late and they had some homework to do. As the weeks passed by, the whispering got louder and louder. At the end of the month he could hear every thought of the maids. They came to him even when they were far away. It was keeping him awake at night, but no thought scared him more than his _parent's_.

One day, after a lot of reading in the big library in the house, as Naruto was walking towards his bedroom, he met someone on the way... oh yes, his fake mom. No words were said as they walked pass each other, but some words got picked up by the ears of Naruto.

'_Ah... what an irritating little boy._' The woman's voice said. '_Think he is so clever just because he learns so quickly. And that Iruka is so stupid too, one week from now __we__will let out a big virus that gives me and my sweetie __**all **__the money that is left!_' This made Naruto stop and turned around.

"So it is you two who steals all the important money! And Iruka isn't stupid! He is very nice, and much clever then me, yourself and your husband." Naruto shouted angry with his tiny little children voice. But then it suddenly hit him, and wished he had kept quiet. But for so long he had heard things without saying back at any of them, ok... maybe sometimes had he forgotten himself and answer at their thoughts, but he tried not to, but now, he couldn't hold back anymore.

"What?" asked the woman shocked, she didn't remember talking out loud. "What are you talking about little one?" the woman's voice sounded friendly and nice, but still... the look in her eyes showed hatred with no bounds as she looked down at Naruto. '_You little freak! Why do I have to keep up with this? My life would be perfect if it wasn't for Naruto and Gaara. Ohh,_' shivered the young woman at the thought of the red head. '_That little freak, born with no freaking eyebrows and has those big black circles around his eyes. Two freak boys, they aren't even real brothers!_'

"Hey!" Naruto shouted, feeling very offended by the woman's ...thought. "Me and Gaara maybe aren't brothers by blood, but he has always been there for me, isn't that enough! He is my real brother! Blood don't decide who is or not!" The little child had grown angry, and what if Gaara didn't have eyebrows, he was just like any other kid.

"You really are a freak!" shouted the woman, now showing fear in her eyes and slowly backed away.

"No I am not! I am not a freak!" cried Naruto irritated, but he was more sad and... scared, he fared his own abilities and he hated to be called a freak. That word shouldn't be allowed to say to children!

The woman backed away even more of pure terror of the little boy. "Then how in hell are you able to tell what I am thinking?" She didn't yell out like Naruto, she tried to keep her voice down, but her words come out like spears.

"..." Naruto didn't know how to replay to that, he knew for a fact that humans wasn't normally able to tell what other humans was thinking. "I... I..." the young poor boy mumbled and turn quiet ...he didn't know what to say.

"Something wrong here?" asked a friendly voice, it was the servant master Iruka, he had just gotten home from being away for two months.

"Oh Iruka, welcome home and it's nothing, I was just talking to little Naruto here." Naruto's _mother _answered and was able to build up enough courage to walk past Naruto, smile to Iruka and continue to her room, but as he walked pass the blonde child she took the chance to scare him a little. '_Forget everything you have ever heard __from__ me, you can't stop us anyway, just be quiet you little __disgusting__**Kyuubi**__, unless you want me to smatter you with my pillow while your asleep._' The woman used her usually nickname of Naruto, since he had lately starting to get the marks of six whiskers on his cheeks and in the woman's nightmares she had dreamt that Naruto turned into a big nine tailed fox and went around killing everyone. Naruto hated that nickname, and he had seen the dream too... not liking what he had seen.

The poor boy started to shake, he knew his _mother _talked to him... and he was too afraid to do anything about that threat. He said good night to Iruka and went to sleep. Later that night he dreamt many nightmares about his _mother_, he grow so afraid of that and his uncontrollable powers that he **locked** them away. Never letting himself read people's mind again.

However, Naruto wasn't going to let the two of them get away with their crime, so some days later he told Gaara and everything. Iruka called the police who caught the two criminals right before they got away with the fortune of the businesses. This left Naruto and Gaara parentless again, but it was first after that they started to live peacefully. Naruto used most his time on reading medicine books and stayed at the hospitable once he got the chance and used very little time on the easy school work. Naruto was more fired up to take over his **real **parent's businesses, so he often visited them all, getting to know them as good as he could to be able to be a good leader for them one day.

And as promised when Naruto turned ten he was given ten questions, but the blonde demanded to take them all at once. Iruka didn't say anything back and just gave Naruto them. It took the boy almost a week to answer all the questions, he hardly took any break or ate anything. He was just so into answering them all that he didn't want to do anything else. And when he finished, and the result came... he had answered one hundred percent right, giving him the power to control all of the businesses at the age of ten. Now Iruka's life became much easier, because now he only had the task to make Naruto and Gaara's life happier and easier.

-End of Flashback-

So after running the businesses into a better state than his parent's did, Naruto Uzumaki was now a famous boy. And now when Naruto had reached his goal of getting the chief role, he did now turn his interested in getting Sasuke, speaking of which... The blonde had just gotten a new power and was at Sasuke's bedroom.

'What am I going to do? I don't know how to control this new power!' Naruto thought frustrated. '...but still.' The blonde turned around and looked towards Sasuke's bed. 'It's a very tempted situation...'

The young man walked over to Sasuke's bed, Naruto's eyes was more then used to see in the dark so he could easily enough make out the different of Sasuke's body and the bedclothes.

Naruto sighted at the view, Sasuke was sleeping at the edge of the bed, facing Naruto, making it much easy for the blonde to see Sasuke's beautiful sleeping face. The face Naruto had found himself loving ever since he first looked at the Uchiha. However it wasn't Sasuke's beauty that attracted the Uzumaki so ...oh no, it was something else. Something Naruto couldn't put his finger on, maybe it was love at first sight? He didn't know... he only knew that his heart always started to pound faster as he was close to Sasuke, his palm got sweaty and his thought went blank. Though at school he was trying his best to act normal, but things was always completely different on the inside.

"Aah... Sasuke, you're so gorgeous." Naruto mumbled almost losing control of himself as he slowly sat down on the bed, right next to Sasuke. "You're much cuter when you're asleep." Naruto said to himself weakly as he looked down at Sasuke. "...beautiful..." Naruto lowered his head placing it right next to Sasuke's ear. "I love you... I love you Sasuke." Naruto whispered with so much emotion he could. He knew that he couldn't hold himself back much more, he had to satisfy himself... just a little, therefore, very slowly, the boy moved his head towards Sasuke's lips, his heart started to pound faster as he did this. He even started to blush on his cheeks, he felt so hot on the inside... like his body was on fire.

When his face was just a few centimeters away from Sasuke's, Naruto stopped a little. Just to gaze upon Sasuke's face so close... it gave him so much pleasure in so many ways, and the warmth inside of him grew even more. And then he did it, with a swift movement, he closed his hot, loving lips on Sasuke's, kissing him softly.

As Naruto felt Sasuke's lips at his own, his mind was blown away. The fire he had felt on the inside had now gotten out to his skin. But it wasn't unpleasant, oh no... he really loved this new hot feeling. He wanted to give Sasuke so much **more**, but he knew he couldn't... not now, maybe as a spirit from later... but not as himself, Sasuke wasn't ready for that yet.

Then suddenly something unexpected happened... in his sleep Sasuke started to kiss back, very slowly and hardly noticeable, but Naruto felt it! He couldn't help but to kiss back even more and tried to make the kiss a little more intense, also making it deeper... hotter. Oh **how much** Naruto **wanted** Sasuke **right** **now**!

Slowly Naruto started to open his eyes, still kissing the Uchiha and enjoyed every second of it, however, as Naruto looked down at the closed eyes of Sasuke, did things take a dramatic turn. The very next moment Sasuke's eyes opened as well, very slowly... but they did open. Now Naruto's ice blue eyes looked directly down at Sasuke's tired black ones. The blonde's eyes grow big by surprise, and not only that. The shock was so big that Naruto shot himself up from Sasuke, breaking the kiss and almost sending himself flying backwards towards the floor. But as he was about to hit the hard floor, making a big noise that Sasuke was sure to awake completely... he fell down on a... bed?

Naruto looked around quickly! And breathed relived out... he was back to his own room, and he had arrived back on his bed. "That was too close for comfort..." Naruto mumbled scared, almost shaking at the thought that Sasuke had almost found him at his room. But everything was safe now and the blonde still had some few more hours to sleep until the school started. But as he went into the dark world of dreams he did do one thing before falling asleep completely, and that was to block his new _teleporting_ powers. No way he was going to suddenly disappear and show up at some... random places again! So that power was now also sealed away, just like his ability to read peoples mind.

* * *

The school day went on over at Konoha High, both Naruto and Sasuke had got a good night sleep... almost too good? Sasuke had awoken a little at the night when he's dreams become a little too realistic. He dreamt that he was kissing Utoran, and once he opened his eyes he was sure he had gazed into the same ice blue eyes of his famous singer. However, once he got up and looked around in his room... there was nobody there. So... it all that to be a dream, though... a very _good _dream.

The two young men were now at the school. It almost felt like a normal morning, as if the history project was forgotten, in Naruto's and Sasuke's class they had a normal class of Japanese in two hours, but in their next class was they going to continue on the project again.

Since Naruto and Sasuke only needed to look over their work they were early done and gave their project to the math teacher; Kaminoke. Not everyone in the class was so happy of their quick work, but it's just wouldn't be helped, they where to two smartest guys at the school.

As Naruto and Sasuke had the same timetable, was there normal Wednesdays classes: Japanese, Math, Music and History. However, for everyone who had the same Music and Gym classes weren't things going to happen straight to the plan, unfortunately for Sasuke on this day.

"What do you mean we changed the music classes with the gym classes for tomorrow?" shouted an angry voice to the math teacher Kaminoke. It was one of Sasuke's friends who had shouted to the teacher, it was Neji. Even though Kaminoke didn't teach them in math today, since they who weren't finished had to work on the project, the class was in need for a teacher to look after them and gather the work if someone was done, so she had no choice then to stay with her class out the math hours.

The last class before lunch had finished and right before Kaminoke had walked out, she reminded her class that the Music class had been chanced with the Gym class that was supposed to be tomorrow, but now was the music class going to be tomorrow and the gym class was going to be today after lunch.

"I was told only to remind you guys, so I assume that you all have gotten to know about it." Kaminoke explained, clearly a little nervous of the frustrated Hyuuga that looked angry at her. "Gai has taken tomorrow free, so he couldn't have you guys in Gym then, but he can today."

Everyone that was going to have gym groaned in frustration and irritation, while students that didn't have Gym cheered for themselves.

"But we had kinda hoped that it didn't happen anyway. You see the weather outside." Chouji said explaining for those who were going to have gym, as he eat on his potato chips and pointed towards the window.

Kaminoke turned and looked out and saw strong wind caring much rain, the sky was covered by a lot of big black clouds. "Well? We have a Gym hall you know." Kaminoke answer back, not really understanding the problem.

"But!" everyone started, but as everyone talked in the mouth of each other they did make it impossible for the teacher to understand anything.

Sasuke who sat at his usual place at the back, sighed, this was going nowhere. The young man cough, making a low but clear sound that went over the class room, and that little sound was enough to make the class turn silent. "What they all mean, is; Gai told us that in our next gym class we would all be out running in a nearby mountain. But the weather is too bad for it to be any pleasant to run in it." Sasuke ended his short explanation and the whole class was still quiet.

The math teacher packed her things and sighed. "Well, there is nothing I can do about it." And then the bell rang for lunch to start, and she went out.

The Uchiha sighed too, to tell the truth he had forgot his gym clothes at home, since he also had forgotten all about the class switch. And he didn't have any rain clothes... just his usually black jacket, that didn't have any resisters against rain and wind. The clothes he wore was nothing more to brag about either, they weren't able to keep himwarm once they got wet.

The group of friends, Sasuke, Gaara, Neji and Shino walked towards the cafeteria. On the way they bumped into the nerd Naruto. Not much words were said, but as the blonde passed the Uchiha, a smile came on his lips and he nodded towards his working partner. Sasuke did the same thing back and continued walking.

"What was that about?" Neji asked, his voice was hard to tell if he was just very curios or envy of the blonde, that Sasuke did already acknowledge him, something that took Neji some few years to be able to do.

"What?" Sasuke asked, not really thinking over the fact that he had just said _hello _to his working partner, the Uchiha had almost forgot that he hadn't told his friends what had happen yesterday, and how nice Naruto really was when you didn't focus on his looks. But that was something he never was going to say to anyone!

"Don't just "what" me. You just started to work with the guy, and it's like you already think him as one of us. Do I need to remind you that you have had many working partners, and none of them so far has even been worth a nod from you."

Sasuke almost rolled his eyes, but decided not to. He knew Neji was just being a friend and thinking about his reputation. Something Sasuke seemed to forget every time Naruto was in the picture. "He is the best partner I have had, we even finished the project way before anyone else did." Sasuke explained, not realizing he was defending the blonde from his own friends, something he had never done before.

With no other words said the boys entered the cafeteria, making the boys turn silent as they didn't want to look like they were arguing in front of all the girls that came over to them, the school girls started to do whatever they could do to make the group of boys join their table. But Sasuke declined every offer and the guys went to their usual table. Later Sasuke knew he had to explain himself to Neji, but Sasuke couldn't himself understand why he had been like this when Naruto got into the picture, he just had to try his best.

* * *

The whole gym class were standing on the train station, waiting for their right train to arrive. Sasuke was

standing with his gang and tried his best not to be noticed by the gym teacher Gai. If the hotheaded teacher saw him like this, he would get lower grades because he forgot his gym clothes, or in this case, the right outside clothes.

The nerd of the class wasn't there with everyone, he was home, having his own special training with his servant. He had made an agreement with Gai that he could train home, instead of going on his special training trip.

"Ok everyone!" called the black-bowled-hair-looking gym teacher with his high energetic voice. "I will now dispense the coordination for today's trip!" Gai called out, holding up a credit looking card, but everyone knew what it was, it was just a card to their cell phone, with a quick swipe on the side of the phone the coordination would load itself into the phone and into the math program, showing everyone where to run out in the fields.

"Ohh yes! Finally are we going to this amazing trip! Yey Gai-**Sensei!**" shouted the even more enthusiastic Lee, who even looked much like Gai ...you could almost say that they where father and son, even though they weren't... Anyway, Lee had gym every day; if anyone had gym he was most likely to be there as well. Lee was the favorite student to Gai, and that was something everyone knew.

Finally after waiting for some minutes the train had arrived at its station, everybody entered. The trip took about thirty minutes on the fast train.

The Uchiha had hidden himself for the teacher the whole time, and now he got the coordination card and swiped it on his cellphone. Quick Sasuke opened his map program to see the new data and to see how far the run was going to be. But just as he opened the coordination data the train drove into a tunnel cutting Sasuke's information off for a short moment. Minutes later the tunnel was far behind, but Sasuke's phone had hung itself up. Irritated over this little piece of old technology, the young man slapped his phone with a hard hit.

"Problems with your phone, Sasuke?" Gaara asked his friend who stood right next to him, hitting his phone.

The Uchiha growled at his cellphone after hitting it like five times. "Yes, this old damn thing is always hanging itself up when it gets new data." Sasuke held his phone up, showing the screen to Gaara. The image showed the mountain they were all going to run past in this gym class. But the red line that showed the way was switching between all kinds of routs that were possible to take, to get to the right place.

The brown haired raised an eyebrow. "Better be careful with that, if it shifts while you are running, you can end up getting on the wrong way." Gaara said a little worried, but tried not to sound too worried, since it was Uchiha Sasuke he was talking to.

"Ah, don't worry about it." Sasuke mumbled back, as the red line finally stopped moving and stood still on the right coordination. "See, all fine." Sasuke showed Gaara the screen one more time before slapping it together and placing it in his pocket, waiting for the train to stop so that he could run out to the... cold woods.

Once the train had reached the class's right station, everybody walked out calmly.

"Now now everyone, if your coordination are right, you might start whenever you want." Gai shouted up, clearly testing his students. If anyone waited for ten minutes to start their run, their grade would fall miserably.

The whole class stood in one big group, those who hadn't taken on hot clothing was shivering because of the cold forest air, and the ice cold rain that came down from the sky. However, there was one who had no patience on waiting. The first one to move, was not Lee, but Sasuke. He dashed out, away from the group and went on running full speed towards the mountain.

The easily fired up Lee, got carried away from the sudden energy burst from the Uchiha. "Ohh! Yes! That is the way to go Uchiha-San!" cried the student out before he ran after him.

Gai watched as one after one started to follow the other two, but one thing caught his attention. "Hey, isn't little mister Uchiha wearing regular indoor clothes? Those didn't really look like they would hold him much warm in this weather." Gai mumbled, he was the only teacher that called Sasuke for _mister Uchiha_, why was unknown 'just a habit after being Itachi's gym teacher' most students thought.

"Oh no, no, no." Gaara said quickly, as he walked over to the teacher. "Those _are_ his outdoor cloth, they keep him good and worm all day long!"

The teacher looked down in his student and raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he said with a voice full of wonder, almost like he didn't believe Gaara. "Oh well, the technology has grown so much the last few years, I guess I couldn't see the different from a wig to real hair." Gai turned around laughing hard, as he started to jog towards the forest.

Gaara stood still, his cheek twitch some few times, nervous. And with a quick check he looked at his hair in a mirror, no... it was still brown, and no red hair straws were outside of his brown wig. Maybe it was just a coincidence. ...it had to be. Well, with that in the back of his mind Gaara took a sprint and went towards the forest too.

Sasuke was already deep in the forest, running in full speed. He started off with a small dash and ended up speeding the fastest he could. He knew Lee was going to follow him shortly after, but once Sasuke went in his top speed there were nobody at school who could out run him.

The young man went through the ice cold rain, the water hitting his skin and clothes hard. After just a few minutes his clothes was socket, doing nothing to keep the cold outside ...with all his cloth already wet, he was now running constantly cold. The wet clothes and the strong wind was not a nice combo, it was all a freezing hell. His wet hair was sticking to his cold skin, his shoes was full of water, and for Sasuke it was now like running in a new pool of water after every new step.

Step by step Sasuke went through the woods, his teeth were biting together and his eyes almost closed shut as he tried to see in this hard rain. The trail he was following wasn't very good marked, so he easily lost the sight of it when he occasionally closed his eyes even just for a second. 'Cold... so cold...' Sasuke thought, it even started to get hard to breath thanks to all the water. However, this did not make Sasuke slow down, he went on running as fast as he could... in this hell.

This was so uncomfortable, the cold, the damn water which continued nonstop falling down from the gray sky and the damn forest smell. The trees got a different scent once they became wet, most people would enjoy this smell ...but Sasuke didn't. He hated being outside like this, especially in **this **type of weather. And things were about to get worse...

In the distant Sasuke could see the way splitting in two, quickly he took up his phone to see the map. The path was showing right, so he slapped his phone together again and went that way. The thing was... if he had kept his phone open for just a few seconds more, the red line would have changed to show that the left path was the right rode to take. So in other words, Sasuke took the _wrong _turn.

* * *

About two hours had passed and most of the class had found their way to the meeting place. Gaara came running through the still falling water and entered the forest house where most of the class had arrived and were waiting for the rest of the class to get there.

Gai handed Gaara a towel, the student imminently took it and placed it on his head, to dry his hair or wig. "Nice run Gaara-Kun." Gai said smiling, and showed him a nice thumb up.

"Thanks, you know where Sasuke is?" Gaara asked, because he couldn't see the Uchiha in the room, so he was wondering if he had gone to the toilet or something.

"Mister Uchiha? No... he hasn't arrived yet." Gai answer. "And that is very strange... he was the first to run off, maybe he got tired and took a rest."

At the mention of Sasuke not being here, fear started to rise in Gaara. "Yeah, I am sure he will come soon." Gaara mumbled to his teacher, not trying to sound scared at all, but he couldn't help it... he was really scared. Gaara went outside the building, took up his phone and tried to call the Uchiha, but after waiting and trying over and over again in ten minutes the last straw was taken. Gaara made a new call, but not for Sasuke this time.

"_How is the trip going?_" asked a male voice on the other side, once the call was answered.

"It's not the time Naruto, Sasuke has gone **missing**." Gaara said in the phone, not trying to panic and yell the words so that everyone could here it.

"_...what do you mean __**missing**__?_" Naruto asked nervously.

"Ah... I don't know." Gaara sighed out frustrating. "He was the first to run off to the mountain, but when I arrived on the meeting place, Sasuke is not here. And it's been two hours since we started now, he **should **have been here by now. Unless..." Gaara trailed off. "Oh shit! The map must have shown him the wrong way! He told me that his phone was too old to be reliable for the map system, damn, it must have shown him the wrong way! And I bet he used up all his battery trying to find the right way again, since my phone won't reach him!"

All those words were more than enough to get Naruto worried to death. "_So…? What do you want me to do?_" Naruto asked in panic.

"I want you to leave your body, travel over to the mountain, search for him and call me back to tell me where he is, then I can go and get him. Did you get that? ...hello? Eh, smart ass." The last sentence was a small mumble as he turned of his phone, Gaara understood that Naruto had left his body the moment he told him to, so his words wouldn't help much now. He just hoped... that Sasuke was ok.

Naruto went drifting over the skies, towards the forest mountain Sasuke was lost in. The blonde's heart had started to pound hard and fast the moment he had heard that **his **Sasuke was missing, and that was not a good feeling.

Once he got over the mountain Naruto stopped, he couldn't just go down there and search behind every tree and stone in hope of finding his true love ...no, he needed to pick out an area to search in, therefore, with a deep breath, Naruto reached out his hands towards the mountain. With his fingers spread out and his eyes closed, the boy tried to summon his powers, but it wasn't easy. However, he had to try, and after a lot of focus and pain Naruto was able to make his spirit into smaller pieces, only from his hips and down, sending small pieces of himself out to cover the big mountain. It was hard to find anything this way, it was hard enough to know the different from a tree and a rock, but he had to find living life... that way he could go down and search for himself.

After ten painful minutes Naruto was able to pick up something, he made himself whole and went flying down towards the little life force he had found.

And sure enough... there was Sasuke, sitting in the mud, tired and exhausted. Sasuke sat down on the cold ground, his knees pointing upwards, his arms at the top of them and his head resting on his arms. In his right hand he was holding his cellphone, Gaara was right... it was out of batteries.

Naruto smiled weakly as he saw this sad and tired side of Sasuke. Slowly he floated over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Poor you Sasuke... You really tried to find back didn't you." Naruto looked down on Sasuke's clothes and found them to be filled with dirt, and they were ice cold from the rain.

But then the unexpected happened, Sasuke looked up towards the place Naruto stood, looking straight at his face. This shocked Naruto so much that he jumped back, flying up in the sky again. Floating to the side now being at the front of Sasuke, but the Uchiha's eyes was still on him.

'What the hell is going on?' Naruto thought shocked, then the blonde remembered something Gaara had told him some days ago, that Sasuke was developing a sixth sense about Naruto when he was around. This might have frighten Naruto at any other time, but now... it gave him an idea. Again Naruto float close to Sasuke, but now placing his hand over Sasuke's, and then tried to grab it and pull him with him. However, whenever Naruto was in his spirit form it was impossible for him to actually touch anything. He had to focus telepathically to be able to let anyone else really feel that he was there.

The strange thing was that Sasuke didn't seem afraid, he just got up on his feet and started moving after the feeling that was pulling him.

It was easy for Naruto to know where he could go, he only needed to feel after Gaara's energy, and where Gaara was, was where everyone else was.

While walking though the forest with Sasuke's hand in his own couldn't Naruto help by to smile for himself. "I already said it once today..." Naruto mumbled as he looked back at Sasuke who had seen better days. "But I do really love you." If Sasuke was able to hear it or not didn't Naruto know, but Sasuke didn't make any moment by the spoken words. So the two of them only went walking slowly in the forest, the rain still falling down.

It took Naruto twenty minutes to lead Sasuke to the forest house where everyone else was at. The moment Sasuke had seen the house was the strange feeling of someone holding his hand gone, but the Uchiha forgot about it all for now as he was too tired after running back and forth, while having a battle with the cellphone battery and the fact that he had stumped so many times falling hard to the ground, didn't really help. He didn't feel like answering anyone's question and just wanted to go home.

Gai went to a buss that he had rented for this trip and drove everyone home.

Sasuke was finally home... he didn't bother looking on any of the maidens, he just went straight to his room. This day was to strange to explain to anyone, not even Gaara would understand him. His room was cold, but Sasuke couldn't really tell the different from here and outside, so slowly he took off his still wet clothes and went to bed, no taking a hot shower to warm his body or anything, he just went straight to bed, the bed that also was cold. But Sasuke didn't bother, he only wanted to close his eyes and fall asleep.

To Be Continued...

Sasuke went straight to bed, not even minding to dry himself of the cold rain or getting warm, Naruto is relived that Sasuke is home and safe, but will the young Uchiha be well tomorrow? If you want to know keep on reading!

**Chapter Nine: **Confusing Feelings

* * *

**Mura:** Welcome back to my little chat on chapter eight, and with me here today is my friend; Jugoya, say hello. :D

**Jugoya:** Helloooo~

**Mura:** It's thanks to her that I got the inspiration to write this chapter, and the next that I am working on now. So do you, Jugoya-Chan think I was able to evolve a good event for my story in this chapter? :3

**Jugoya:** Yeah! somebody had to help a person in need! shame on you people that didn't! And Yes I think you did Mura-Sama. :D I just can't wait for the next chapter! X3 As always xp

**Mura:** Aw, that is almost too much! XD

**Jugoya: **No it's nooot! XD

**Mura:** Well, I am so happy that you love this story so much! XD So what did you think about the Hot part at the beginning, and the little cold part with Sasuke when he was out in the woods at the end? :3

**Jugoya:** *DROOOOLL~* Aww... where to start xD

**Mura:** At the beginning I guess XD

**Jugoya:** Hmm... in the beginning I just kept on smiling! It was so CUTE! Buuuuuutt~ Why the heck did he seal the new power! **IF** I was him I had kept the powers! But I am not Naruto... however I still think that he should kept the new powers!

**Mura:** Well Naruto had a little frustrating past. Talking about past… :D What do you think about the parents Naruto and Gaara had for some few years when they where young?

**Jugoya:** What a **WHORE**! Didn't like her at all! I hate people that is calling other people something when they don't know the person! *Blows the cheeks up*

**Mura:** Now, now calm down… *sweat drop, and things: (Am I even allowed to write that word?) The two of them only wanted the money, and well I didn't write much about the _dad_ dude, but he was just as crazy... or something.

**Jugoya: **Two… eh… it was **two? **Well **FUCK** THEM! *Blowing the cheeks up of anger* they are some people I read and forgets in a second! Hate them! It is Naruto and Gaara's money! Hands of! They need some real parents! Not any of that kind!

**Mura:** *sweat drop* eeeh… well, the boys didn't get any new _parents_ after that. :P But I am just happy the two horrible people will not arrive more in the story! O,o They don't even got a name for crying out loud! XD Let's go back to the first question you didn't answer in the beginning, what do you think about Sasuke at the end?

**Jugoya: **I didn't… sorry, lost my trail! And hey! You where the one that changed the subject in the first place!

**Mura: **Eeeh… *smiles nervously* ANYWAYS! Just answer the question please! =3

**Jugoya:** Well, for the first; I pity Sasuke! And that don't happen often!

**Mura: **Really? O.o That pooor little uke… who has been raped more than once… kind off.

**Jugoya: **Little… poor? O.o Raped? HE LIKES IT! XD You wrote it! O.o Did you forget it?

**Mura: **Eeeeh… well, *hides the sweat drops* I didn't forget it! O-O I… just didn't remember at the moment! XD SOOOOO what do you think might happen on their next day? X3

**Jugoya: ***moans* talk about chancing the subject again. Weeeell! Think… think? I KNOW! I was the person that gave you the advice, don't you think I **KNOOOW **what is going to happen? Do you want me to tell everybody?

**Mura: **….*in a stage of shock, breaths heavily in and out.* Well… no… please… don't. You don't want to ruin the story for all the other, now do you? *looks at Jugoya with sad puppy eyes*

**Jugoya: **Me? Of course not, I would never do that to you~ or the fans *smiles a devil smile*

**Mura: **Ok… that is nice… to know. O.o (whispers: she isn't usually thiiiis crazy… o.o)

**Jugoya: **But I must say, one thing... *Ahem* WHAT A BIG IDIOT HE IS! WHY THE HECK DID HE FORGET IS GYM CLOTHES IN THE FIRST PLACE! *Cheeks blown up of irritation!*

**Mura:** They weren't suppose to have Gym this day, wouldn't you have forget it yourself if you where in his shoes? XD

**Jugoya:** No! I don't forget anything! *proud*

**Mura:** Haha, your weird! x3 Well, let's end this should we? :D

**Jugoya: **Do we have toooo~? *Sad cry face and puppy eyes looking up at Mura-Sama*

**Mura: **Em, em, em, YES we need to! O.o I am really happy that you inspired me! X3 And thanks for joining me in this End Chat! :D Maybe we can do one later on too! X3 Do you have any last words for me, or my readers? :3

**Ari:** ...I have something to say actually. Only that the story keeps on surprising me. :) I really hope you loyal reviewers continue to stay with Mura-Chan and I... And forgive my late BETAing. Sorry about that... =_= But honestly? Shit happens. –smirk-

**Mura: **And thank you very much for your good work. :) You just take it easy now Ari-Chan. ;) Or what do you say Jugoya-Chan?

**Jugoya:** Yeah. :D Take a good rest! But as you said Mura-Chan… lets end this… *mumbling and talks to herself in the sad little corner of the room*

**Mura: **Aw, come on! x3 I gave you the chapter weeks before any others could read it, shouldn't that make you enough happy? ^-^ So, come with your sweetie last words deary~

**Jugoya:** Oooook~ And you are welcome. :D It is always fun to help a friend in need. :) And just ask me if you need someone to talk to in the End Chat, I Loved it! XD

And I have something to say to everyone! XD

**Mura: **Yeees? :3 And what may that be?

**Jugoya:** Keep reading people! XD It is getting better! X3 You just have to wait a little more! But that doesn't mean that it isn't good now X3 Just keep reading! XD To next time, Byebye! :D

**Mura:** :) Hehe, oh, and this End Chat was maybe a "little" too long, but you can't stop two girls talking when they talk about something they **love**! XD So as she said, continue reading! And please write comments for me! :D Cya you all later! X3

The End


	9. Confusing Feelings

**Y**ou **W**ill **B**e **M**ine!

**Summary:** The school's no. _One_, Uchiha Sasuke, has tons of admirers and fans, but one special man separates himself from all the others. This blonde person has some kind of special powers that can make whatever he wants to come true, but all he wants is to get Sasuke as his lover. NaruSasu. Lemon.

**Inspiration****:** This chapter is completely made thanks to the few inspiring words from my good friend **Jugoya**, with her Review on chapter seven.

**Picture:** There is a little picture in this chapter, you will see later on where it is, so just visit my profile when it comes to it, there will be a link there.

**Beta Readers: **sasodei-iz-awesome and Helen Cutie

**Day: **_Thursday_

**Some words from _Murasakyoru_:** The name of this chapter was chanced because of I chanced the ending a little after what I first had planned. So the last name I used wouldn't make much sense with this ending. I hope this chapter turned out ok! X3 I must stay it was a little fun writing! From now on am I planning on writing which day it is! X3 Which will be right above my words to you guys (as you can see, I will also lay it on the other chapters as well). And it didn't become as short as I first had thought it would be. Thought, it is shorter then chapter seven and eight, however, I hope this length is ok. :) ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: **_Confusing Feelings_

In his bed, Sasuke was lying down. He started to wake up as his alarm was going to go off in any second. However, right before it could make its loud noise Sasuke woke up and turned off the alarm. He lay in the bed for just a second as he, in a quick motion, threw off the warm and comfortable blanket, sat his feet down upon the floor and was planning on walking straight to his bathroom. Though before he was able to even get a few steps closer to the door, his vision started to become blurry. And not only that, he also started to become dizzy, which made it hard for him to walk any further. Sasuke placed both his feet down onto the floor, trying to catch his balance, but as the world was spinning around, it also start to turn somewhat black. The young Uchiha felt his head suddenly turn very light, his body just stopped listening to him as he felt himself fall backwards, and things become black before his eyes.

With his eyes all at the back of his head feel, he fell into unconscious. Luckily for him, he was not going to hit the floor, but instead something soft; his madras was right behind him and welcomed its sleeper as he fell down and hit the soft material. The Uchiha lay on his bed for about two minutes, unconscious, until he suddenly regained consciousness again.

"What the..." Sasuke mumbled weakly. "One second ago I was standing, and now I am lying on my bed again..." Sasuke lifted himself up, now sitting on his bed. The world had stopped spinning, but he still felt kind of odd. Slowly, he lifted up his right hand and placed the back of it against his forehead, feeling the temperature cautiously. "Damn..." mumbled the boy. His forehead was hot, very **hot**, and not in a good way; rather more in an uncomfortable matter. "...It might be a fever." Sasuke said to himself, biting his teeth together in a small pout of anger and thought over the possibility on where he might have got it from. "The run yesterday... it must be thanks to the heavy cold rain and my endless traveling out in nowhere! Damn it," Sasuke snarl; he hated to be sick or even feel sick. His head was boiling from the fever, his eyes felt sore and his body stiff.

After a few minutes of frustration thinking, Sasuke took a deep breath in and let it all out in a big sigh. "Better get ready for school." Sasuke got himself up from the bed with one strong push from his hands and walked towards his bathroom so that he could make himself ready for the day. Never in his life had Sasuke been home from one school day, and one silly little fever wasn't going to make this the first time.

He used ten minutes in the bathroom; he wanted to take a shower, but with his fever, he didn't think it would be wise to do such a thing at the moment. So he only got dressed and worked with his hair a little. Once done, the young man walked out of the bathroom with his head low, looking down to the floor. Sasuke sat down on his desk chair. In front of him, was his keyboard to his computer, some school paper and a CD cover. The CD cover was nobody else's then the The Uzumaki's. The fever was making Sasuke's head pound sometimes, but all that disappeared as Sasuke's eyes glinted down on to the cover. His black eyes looked at nobody else then Utoran; his blue eyes were all that Sasuke found himself ever staring at when he looked at the CD. Some shivers went down his spine as he lifted up the cover to look Utoran closer in the eye, and somewhat butterfly-like feeling danced around in his stomach too.

Sasuke understood this was no ordinary feelings. "I have always known that I would never fall for a girl, which dose make me gay, but nobody really cares if you are a guy who likes guys or a girl who likes girls. Its many years ago since that was an issue, but not in this time..." Sasuke said to himself, thinking back to what he had learned on school. Being gay and lesbian was something _bad _to be before, something nobody at this generation would ever understand. People are people; it didn't made what kind of gender you liked. 'As long as you love the soul to a person, it doesn't really matter,' Sasuke thought, and smiled to himself as he gazed upon Utoran's sexy image.

"However..." Sasuke started and sighed. "I don't know why I feel this way about you... I don't know you, and you don't know me. But one thing I do know... is that every time I see you... I..." The Uchiha trailed off, he didn't like to talk about his own feelings out loud like this. "...I feel this strange shivers, and it makes me think all kinds of dirty thoughts. But I don't really believe in love at _first sight_, hell I don't really believe in love in the first place!" Sasuke said, feeling a little angry to even mention the word _love_. "But... could it be that these feelings are... These feelings I have for you... That they are ..." Sasuke ended his sentence and looked away. He couldn't admit something like this, not now anyways even if he was alone. However, if he liked it or not, Sasuke has feelings for the sexy singer, he just hadn't yet to admit it was love. Hell! He hardly knows that guy!

Suddenly, out of nowhere, come an image of Sachiaiko Naruto to Sasuke's mind, this made Sasuke's heart skip a beat or two as he thought about the nice blonde classmate of his. The Uchiha couldn't place his finger on it, but the feeling he felt for Utoran was somewhat the same he felt for Naruto... No, the feelings was different, yet the same. 'This makes no sense!' Sasuke slapped himself across the face. 'How dear I even compare the two of them? They are completely different! And the same are my feelings!'

However, one thing was unavoidable... the blonde classmate had been the nicest person Sasuke had meet. Sure he **had **slept almost out the whole day when they got the History project, but he did really work hard to make up for that, and what about the nice tea he had ordered for him, it was just to Sasuke's taste, and not to mention Naruto had willingly gone straight into a street fight, even thought it was Sasuke's fault they were in the mess in the first place, and the two of them had fought back as if they had been masters in that aspect. However, all in all... Sasuke didn't really know Naruto that much either, but there was something in the air every time Naruto was around.

The blonde nerd is the completely opposed of Utoran. Utoran is cool, calm and has an amazing voice. Naruto is right down ugly, has no really noticeable talents, outside the fact that he is very smart and is one of the best in the whole school, but not better than Sasuke. However, Sasuke feels that... if Naruto really wanted to be better, he would be able to, he just seemed like he liked to be the second best, under Sasuke.

The Uchiha thought over it. 'When it comes to Utoran... shivers come down my spine, while Naruto stops my heart for a second.' He sighed. 'This doesn't make any sense...' Sasuke groaned as this was getting a little out of hand. "I wouldn't call it _love_." Sasuke mumbled shyly, as he even dared to think of Naruto this way. "But he is nice to me, in a way nobody never has been. He maybe look... **horrible**, but maybe I can do something about it. Let him go to my hairdresser, give him some wardrobe information and train away his fat... Then he would maybe not look so bad..."

As Sasuke sat in his own dream world, thinking about whom he liked more between Utoran and Naruto, his breakfast was getting ready down in the dining room.

After realizing what he was even thinking about, Sasuke slapped himself across the cheek again. 'Naruto is my class mate! Stop thinking stupid thoughts!' Even thought Sasuke yelled that in his thought, it was impossible to hide away the feelings that had started to grow in his heart. And the worst was that Sasuke himself know it, however... he just needed to keep it cool. He didn't understand why he was attracted to both Naruto and Utoran, but he simply was and needed to keep himself under better control. And with that went Sasuke out of his room, completely forgetting all about his fever, pounding heart and warm head. He had his iPod with him, and with the plug in his ears come the beautiful voice of Utoran into his head.

Once he was done eating walked Sasuke towards the garage. On the way, he walked into his personal driver who drove his limousine.

"Good morning, Master Sasuke," called the driver out happily.

"Morning," answered Sasuke back in a low voice, but it was still clear enough so the driver heard the greeting from his young master.

"Ready for school already? Should I get out the limousine right away?" asked the driver nicely.

"No need. Today, I want to drive with my own car, thanks." Sasuke said calmly, and continued walking towards his car. His books were at the school in his locker, so he didn't need to bring anything with him. The limousine driver stood still in the hall; he was a little sad that he was not allowed to drive his master to school today. He loved to drive all town over with that car, but for now, did he have to stay at home.

Sasuke placed himself in his dark red colored Citroen GT, this car was once a good speed car back in the years of two-thousand-and-eight, and at that time the inside was just like a race car; empty, cold and unpleasant, but this car Sasuke had gotten as a birthday gift from Itachi, so the big brother had gotten the speed car an completely different inside, making the driving experience much better and comfortable. This was by far one of Sasuke's favorite cars.

(picture – of the car)

With his foot on the pedal, Sasuke drove out of the manor and was on his way towards the school. However, out on the road Sasuke started to feel the heaviness of driving with a fever. His head had started to pound hard again and the more he concentrated on the road the worse it got. His eyes hurt as they looked at the quickly passing asphalt and cars; his brain was hurting from all the thinking about the law of the road. Once in a while would the road become blurry, but this didn't make Sasuke pull over, oh no, he continued, it wasn't much further to the school anyways.

Even though driving became harder and harder to do for the Uchiha he was able to fight his eyes though it all. After ten battling minutes Sasuke had driven out of the traffic and parked on the parking lot of the school. He opened the car door and was hit by a cold autumn wind; the boy breathed out and his hot breath turning in to white clouds in the air. He had now a pounding headache and his forehead was hot. But Sasuke hadn't time to worry about his little fever; he needed to get to class. He went to the doors, nobody was outside and on the inside a few people were in the halls, something that meant that class had already started. Trying to walk as straight as possible went Sasuke towards the lockers so that he could get his books for the class.

* * *

The bell had rung in for the first class to begin. Naruto and Sasuke's first class was; Information Technology, or IT for short. The teacher had entered and was ready to call roll.

Naruto was at his usual seat at the front since the history project was finished, so he didn't need to sit with Sasuke in the classes anymore. Speaking of which... where was Sasuke? He hadn't arrived for the class yet, and all his other friends had arrived long ago. The blonde started to grow worried, but he thought Sasuke would come sooner or later.

'Just need to get my books out.' Naruto thought calmly, taking a grip of his beg, placed it on his table and started to search for his IT books. However, he couldn't find them... He sighed. 'Shit, I most have forgotten to pick them up in my locker.' Quickly Naruto lifted up his hand, waiting for the teacher to allow him to talk.

"Yes, Sachiaiko-Kun?" asked the teacher as he spotted the hand.

"I am sorry, but it seems I forgot my books in my locker, do you mind if I go and get them?" Naruto, in his nerd suit, asked politely and nicely.

"Sure, you can take your time; I know you already know what we are going thought, so I can use the time to ask the others in the class if they have gotten their homework right." The teacher said, smirking devilishly, almost looking happy that Naruto was going to be gone for the homework hearing, now he could really test the rest of the class.

The blonde stood up and walked towards the door quickly, and he kept his speed as he entered the hall. He just wanted to get his books and get back to the class.

The boy was in his own mind as he went towards his locker, but something chanced that completely. As he looked up from the floor, he saw someone sitting on the ground over by some of the locks. Naruto's heart stopped; it was Sasuke! Quickly he made a run for it over to the boy.

"What happen here? Sasuke? Are you ok?" Naruto asked worried as he bends down. Sasuke sat slant with his back against the wall and one of the lockers, his arms was lying loosely down in his lap, one of his feet leaning against the locker, while the other one was straight forward, his eyes closed and his breathing irregular. Naruto swallowed and placed his pale hand on Sasuke's forehead, but his hand couldn't stay there for long as he had to remove it the moment it made contact with Sasuke's skin. "Ouch. Sasuke your forehead is searing hot!" It was now that Naruto looked over Sasuke's body. "Whoa, you are burning up... And..." the boy sighed. "...you're unconscious..."

Naruto looked around in the hall, holding Sasuke in his arms. "Anybody there? I need some help!" Naruto shouted. Worry made the blonde place his hand on Sasuke's forehead again. After so many years of training to be a doctor, he could tell a person's temperature from using his hand. 'Damn! He has a too high of a fever, I would say its forty or forty-one °Celsius! I have to get it down **now**!' If Sasuke's temperature rose up to forty-two° Celsius it was directly life-threatening.

The boy in the hall was close to panicking, but he knows that wouldn't help him much. As he had Sasuke in his arms Naruto started to sway himself and Sasuke back and forth in small movements. 'Oh please... even thought I blocked you yesterday...' Naruto thought weakly, almost close to tears. 'I'm begging here... please come back, just for a moment, I need to get Sasuke's fever down!' Naruto tightened his grip of Sasuke's body as he was acutely begging to his power. 'Sasuke... Sasuke...' With closed eyes started tears to fall, as he repeated his very badly wanted lover's name over and over again. Then in the back of his mind, he could feel a sharp snap, and everything became white. Slowly Naruto opened his eyes, and yes! He had teleported to Sasuke's room! Quickly he lifted Sasuke up from the floor, holding him bridal-style in his arm and took him towards his own bathroom. He needed to cool Sasuke down, but there was also another way to do so instead of using cold ice.

The sick boy was carried into his bathroom and pleased on a bench that was there. Naruto had to do one more teleportation before blocking the power again.

'The hospital, the hospital, the hospital, the hospital,' Naruto thought over and over again, quickly. And as he begged, he was in the medical room of the Namikaze Hospital in a second. Naruto looked over all the different medicines, but he was only looking for one.

"Ah, there you are." Naruto whispered happily as he picked up a little bag-looking thing; as that was done he needed to get back. 'Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke ...' continued Naruto quickly, shortly after felt he the same snapping feeling in his mind, and as he opened his eyes was he back to where Sasuke was, in the bathroom.

The water in the bath had been running this whole time, and the bath tub was soon full. The temperature of the water was in the middle, not too cold and not too hot. Naruto placed the little bag on the table and turn his attention to Sasuke, who was still unconscious. The blonde then noticed he needed to get of Sasuke his... clothes. 'I am so not ready for this...' thought Naruto frustrated and started to blush at the thought of what he needed to do. He bent down in front of Sasuke, starting with his socks. Afterwards Naruto went for the sweater, which went off quickly. He now looked down on the jeans and Sasuke's little T-shirt. Naruto deiced to go for the pants first. Slowly Naruto placed his finger on the opening, and, almost shaking, made he the movement that opened the pants and took the zipper down.

The poor blonde boy felt himself grow hot by this, he even got some growing problems downstairs, he had waited for so long to really undress Sasuke with his own hands, he hadn't ever thought or dreamt that he would end up doing it so soon ...and at the same time fight back his urge to make Sasuke **his**. He needed to hold his lust back, and do this the right way, for Sasuke, for the one person he loves more than life itself.

As the jeans went off, only the T-shirt and the... the underpants were left. Naruto swallowed hard, taking a grip of the T-shirt and dragged it off Sasuke's head, relieving the amazing muscles of Sasuke that Naruto was dying to touch. The white, pure skin was almost shining towards Naruto, his two blue eyes was caught by the lovely view. And almost in a hypnosis-like state, his right hand slowly started to move towards Saskue's bare chest. When his finger tips were only millimeters away, Naruto snapped out of it and grabbed his right hand with his left, making a loud slap sound as his hands made contact with each other. He holding his right hand hard and dragged it away from Sasuke's body. Naruto tried his best to overcome his lust; after stopping his hand for touching Sasuke's body he tried to think something else so that he wouldn't get tempted to try anything else. However, as his two hands went downwards towards Sasuke's underpants his thoughts went out of control. 'No... if... if I want to get out of this without...' Naruto looked down on the half naked, unconscious Sasuke and felt close to fainting into berserker-lust-mood. 'I can't take that off, if I do... I know I will not be able to hold myself back.' Therefore, Naruto left Sasuke as this, only with his underpants on. Quickly, Naruto lifted up his sleeping-beautify and placed him in the bath tub. Once Sasuke looked to be comfortable, Naruto opened the little bag he had got from the hospital. Slowly he started to scoop the contents out, into the water. What sprinkled down from the bag seemed like pink powder that immediately covered the room in a sweet scent. The water turned slight pink, but most of the powder stayed on the water surface.

Naruto took a deep breath in of the sweet scent; this was the best medicine ever made. The smell would enter Sasuke's lungs, some of the powered would also enter Sasuke's body thought the water, giving Sasuke some new strength to fight back the awful fever, a good power boosts in other words. The blonde felt relived, he knows this would work, so he could at least relax a little now, but something was bugging him. 'If I don't go back to the hospital and write down that I have taken the medicine things can become hectic.' Naruto sighed. 'I have to get to the hospital as Uzumaki Naruto, but I wouldn't have the time to chance back to being Sachiaiko. Hmmm...' Naruto then came up with an idea and stood up. "Heheh, guess this will be a little strange for the maids here." Naruto said to himself, laughing a little. "Bye Sasuke, I will soon be back." Naruto said as he walked towards the door, but before he went out, he turned around and looked at the sleeping Sasuke in the bathtub. The blonde smiled to himself as he saw this beautiful view and walked over to Sasuke again, leaning down to Sasuke ear. "I truly love you... Sasuke." Naruto whispered and gave Sasuke a weak kiss on the cheek. On his way out to the hall Naruto couldn't help but keep smiling.

Once he was outside of Sasuke's room Naruto took a deep breath and let his spirit fly out of his body, giving him a quick look of the big _house_; he also looked after where the maids were. So, knowing all he needed to, Naruto went back to his body and started to run towards the closest maid he found.

"Excuse me!" Naruto shouted, lisping a little as he now tried to be the perfect nerd.

"Ye... yes?" asked the maid worried. Apparently, the Uchiha's had a visitor, something it looked like she didn't know.

"Can you go and check on Sasuke, he is in the bathtub. He has a high fever but I called the hospital and they will send over a doctor very soon. So if you will go to his side and make sure the water stays at the exact same temperature as it is now please. Oh, and also make sure Sasuke doesn't fall under the surface." Naruto explained, trying his best not to lisp onto too many words so that the maid actually understood him.

"Wh-what?" the maid turned quiet, it seemed she was going to ask how Sasuke had gotten sick, and why he had manage to return home so quick from school without anyone knowing. But she understood that her master was in need of her aid, so she nodded and walked towards Sasuke's room to look after him.

Naruto was happy that he didn't need to explain himself to her; he only needed to get home to chance to Uzumaki Naruto, which is the rich spoiled brat, but still an good business leader and a doctor. 'Well, it did turn out useful, so why not?' He thought, about using his teleportation powers; thought he didn't trust it that much, it had been good to have at this situation. Once Naruto was far away enough from the mansion of the Uchiha's, used he his powers to teleport back home, the young man stopped a little, as he stood in his room started things to sink in to him a little. He fell down onto the floor, breathing heavily and sweating. His head had become dizzy and he didn't feel too great either. 'As I thought... When I was with Sasuke I was to buys to noticed, but now... I can surly feel it,' Naruto forced himself up and wiped away his swat that runs down his cheek. 'Using this power is even way more tiring then moving things.' Naruto breathe in and out, trying to get his feet to walk right. 'Well, you were useful, but I don't want to be dependent by you, and if I get this tired just by this few times then it can get dangerous... so good bye, forever.' The blonde closed his eyes and forced his useful teleporting powers away in the depth of his deep mind.

Once his power was sealed and the dizziness had fainted a little, Naruto removed his nerd suit, making him much thinner and his rock hard muscle was clearly visible now.

"Aaah... this feels so lovely." Naruto mumbled out in relief, stretch his body as good as he could, enjoying every second. But he had to make himself ready. So he took a dress that was somewhat familiar to the nerd suit, but this one was just a layer that would cover his muscles. Making him look like he didn't train anything at all, and just reading doctor stuff twenty-four-seven. His blonde hair was left laying freely down, no hair gel or anything. The only thing he had in his face was some weak make-up, no extra cheek or making that would make him look anything he wasn't, but still he had some tape on his cheeks that covered his six whisper-looking marks. As Uzumaki Naruto, did he try his best to look as nature as he could, since this was how the world knows him as, when he was under then Uzumaki name.

Once he was all done went Naruto towards his car, drove off to the hospital took care of the medicine he used and drove over to Sasuke's house again.

When he knocked on the door, it didn't take long until it opened. "Ah," said the maid who opened it, she was not the same Naruto had met before. "You must be the doctor to see after Sasuke-Sama. Please come in." the maid took a few steps back, allowing Naruto to get through.

The doctor Naruto nodded and walked in. "Yes, I am Doctor Uzumaki," answered Naruto as he started to take off his jacket, handing it to the maid and placed his beg on his back, ready to go.

"Please follow me." The maid said as she turned around and started to show Naruto the way. Shortly after, Naruto was back in Sasuke room.

"The boy with glasses who was here and who called you told one of our maids to keep Sasuke-Sama in the bathtub until you arrived," explained the maid who had shown him the way.

"Yes, I did get a call about a very sick patient, and my orders were that to keep him in there until I arrived." Naruto said, his way of talking always chanced once he was in the role of a doctor, now he was more straight forward and yet kind. "Where is the patient?" Naruto asked, tried not to sound like he had been there before.

"In here," said another vice; it was the maid that Naruto had told to stay with Sasuke. She come walking over towards Naruto and pointed towards the door that lead to the bathtub. Naruto went in and saw Sasuke laying there just like he had left him. 'Hello there.' Naruto thought with a little smile on his face.

Quickly Naruto checked Sasuke's fever, and it had finally gone down a little. Naruto nodded for himself and moved towards the door. "Can anyone chance his clothes? He doesn't need to stay in the water anymore."

The maid Naruto had met with the door walked over to the phone and pressed some numbers. Seconds later came two guys in the door of the bedroom. "Can you two get Sasuke-Sama up from the bathtub and get him some nice warm clothe?" asked the maid, and the two guys nodded.

While waiting for Sasuke to get dressed, Naruto started to made a incense of the remaining powered he had left, this way would the sweetie and nice scent would stay in the room and continuing giving Sasuke strength to fight the fever.

After ten minutes Sasuke came out of the bathroom with his arms around one and each of the two guys' shoulders as they the held him up. "Where do you want him?" the maid asked.

"In the bed please," Naruto answered. The room was good and warm, and even the bed had been turning up the heat, so that Sasuke could get a good rest. The doctor then told the maids that they could go back to their work; he was going to stay by his said so there was no need to worry. The maids and the two guys nodded and walked out. Minutes after, Naruto called the school and told gave a message that he had found Sasuke unconscious, had drove him home and called for a doctor. He said that he too didn't feel too well and asked if he also could go home to rest. The principal had accepted the two of them getting free from school, without getting any detentions or bad marks. Naruto was glad to hear this and what was left to do? He had to stay by Sasuke's side as Doctor Uzumaki and take care of Sasuke to make sure the fever did not get back up.

* * *

Hours and hours went by, and Sasuke slept on. After his dramatic run yesterday in the woods, and not taking care of his body afterwards from the rain, it had made him awful tired and exhausted.

The Uchiha felt close to weak up, but something was wrong. The last thing he remembered was that he was on his way to his locker, but everything went black long before he was close to reaching his own. And as his eyes were partly open, but his mind still pretty much far away, he could make out that the room we was in was not the school corridors. 'Where... am I?' Sasuke thought, he tried to sit up, but it was just harder than it used to be. And not only that, he could feel that he was not alone.

In the bed, Sasuke was trying to get himself up, but his head was pounding at the smallest movement he did. Slowly Sasuke moved his right hand towards his head, however, it felt like his hand was sleeping... making it incredibly hard to control.

After a few minutes with a bit of small movement from his arm, he was finally able to make his hand touch his face and let his fingers rub away the sleepiness from his eyes.

It was then a sudden noise come out in the room, like the word was said in a whisper and yet... said with so much feelings and emotion that it sounded like whoever was in the room really... meant them. The word was: "I love you...Sasuke."

This made the Uchiha wake up completely; he was no longer tired as his heart beat faster. Heavily breathing, Sasuke tried to control himself, and calm down. He only thought such loving words were able to be said like that on a movie, but still, those words had been said with way much more emotion then any actor had been able to say in a simple movie. And to make it all even better... the voice sounded **just **like Sasuke's favorite singer, Utoran! It had to be a dream! But if it was... don't weak him up, Sasuke was loving it.

With a bit of hard work, Sasuke was able to lift himself up in a sitting position on his bed. The only negative part of finally getting up was that his head started to pound harder, making him dizzy. But what made the Uchiha even more unable to see what was around him was thanks to the four words that had being going through his head for the last few minutes. However, now when he was up, he was finally able to see whoever was sitting next to him. Sasuke was so excited that he almost couldn't wait to turn his head the painful few centimeters to the left to look who sat on the chair next to the bed.

With the head turn was it all revealed; the one in the chair was... who? The person who sat there had blonde, rather nice hair. Sitting while wearing a white coat, his arms were in a cross over his chest, his face hung down as if he was asleep. As Sasuke sat in his bed just stating at this stranger, his headache started to get worse. He groaned at the pain.

Suddenly, the person who sat in the chair lifted up his head and looked at Sasuke. "Are you ok?" asked the men.

"..." Sasuke was quiet and didn't know what to say besides the obvious 'Who are you?' The Uchiha didn't want to anger this man.

"Hello there, my name is Doctor Uzumaki. You gave your friend quite a scare there, finding you in the middle of the school hall out cold," answered the doctor.

"A doctor?" Sasuke mumbled weakly, and as his name went through, Sasuke couldn't help but put out a weak laugh. "...nice name."

The doctor smiled and laughed a little. "Hehe, yeah I guess you too have heard of the Uzumaki band? I found it nice that a band has the same name as mine. But you should lie down; I can't image what kind of headache you must have right now." The doctor stood up, placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and gently pushed him down.

Sasuke jolted a little at the firm but gentle touch. The Uchiha looked up at the doctor; he seemed familiar and he did remind him of Naruto from school, just that this man was thinner; he face was different and he also had very nice hair. However, his eyes... they were almost the same as Naruto's and Utoran's. What was really frustrating was that Sasuke started to blush and his heart pounded fast he didn't know why! It was just some strange doctor! There was no reason why his body should behave this way.

Sadly, for Sasuke anyways, he didn't know that the guy that stood before him was the Naruto from school and the singer Utoran. The only part of him that did know this was his soul. It wasn't fooled by looks, oh no. Sasuke's soul had felt Utoran's soul running through Naruto and it was also coming out of this doctor. Even if Sasuke liked it or not, his soul was calling out for Naruto's, if only his soul could work together with his heart and mind. With all this confusion Sasuke had forgotten about the four words that had been spoken in his room.

"...you said something about a friend fining me?" Sasuke mumbled as he closed his eyes for a second time.

The doctor smiled, sat down and answered with a small sigh. "Yeah, he said he found you by some lockers. He called the hospital right away, and once the ambulance had arrived asked he if you could be taken home and that a doctor come to see you. I don't know why he didn't let you go to the hospital, but it seems like he wanted you to wake up on familiar ground." Doctor Uzumaki answered. "He asked me to stay by your side until you wake up; he really wanted to stay but he also started to feel a little faint, so he went home to relax there."

The sick boy in the big king size bed smiled a little as he tried to image the worried face of Naruto when the blonde found him unconscious. He automatically assumed it was Naruto because the nerd was the closest thing he would think of as a friend that would behave like that. "...Thanks." Sasuke mumbled weakly and a little embarrassed; he was not used to people asking other to do this much for him. Well his big brother Itachi would might, but he had more important things to do. "I can take the bill for him..." Sasuke said weakly. "He lives in a small apartment, no parents, and there is no way he could afford a doctor like _yourself_."

"Oh? You recognized me then?" The doctor said, smiling amused by this.

"Of course... You're the amazing Uzumaki Naruto, the one and only heir and successor of the Namikaze Hospital Business." Sasuke said in a hoarse voice. It had taken him some time to remember it, but once he placed his school friend and favorite singer at the side, was he able to place Naruto. As a part of the Uchiha family, he was he in need of knowing about every big business owners. 'It very funny though...' Sasuke thought as he coughed again. 'You have the two names of someone or something I know: Naruto, the same name to my class mate; Sachiaiko Naruto, and Uzumaki from my favorite band.'

As Sasuke coughed, Naruto stood up and placed his hand on Sasuke's forehead.

'Wha...' Sasuke thought as his face become tomato red, and not thanks to the weakened fever; it was something else.

"Hmmm, your fever is getting lower." Naruto removed his hand from Sasuke's forehead and smiled down on Sasuke. "If the medicine keeps this up, will you defiantly be able to go to the Uzumaki concert. And, if you take it easy, school too." Naruto's voice comes out cool and gentle. It almost sounded like a freaking mix of the nerd Naruto and Utoran. This all made Sasuke's head spin and his head turned hot again.

"Hmm, strange." The doctor mumbled and placed his hand on Sasuke again. "You're getting hot again... maybe you should stay away from school one day after all..."

"No, I'm fine!" Sasuke shouted, and pushed away Naruto's hand. "I... I just thought about something, that's all. I am positive I will be fine."

The doctor smiled with a little bit of a smirk in it. "Well if you say so. Heh, I might as well get home and get some rest myself." Naruto started to gather his things and got ready to leave.

Sasuke lay down in his bed looking at Naruto walking around for about two minutes. "What time is it...?"

"Oh, just ten pm," Naruto smiled.

"...what?" Sasuke shouted out surprised, and coughing after shouting.

"No need to worry, you're well and that is all that matters. I will get some of your maids to bring up some food and here is a sleeping pill to take after you eat. You will need all the strength you can get if you want to be ready for the Uzumaki concert, which is in two days." Naruto placed the pill down on Sasuke's nightstand and was ready to walk out the door when he heard Sasuke started to talk.

"I guess your right..." Sasuke mumbled, but at the same time didn't he want Naruto to go just yet. "Aren't you hungry too? Why can't you eat with me as well...?"

The blonde was a little surprised by Sasuke's question; he had thought he would have him to go away as soon as soon as possible. "Hmm, if you really want to." Naruto answered and smiled.

The two of them talked for about two hours. As a doctor Naruto couldn't get himself to stay any longer as he know Sasuke had school the next day and Sasuke needed his rest. However, Sasuke seemed to get better as they had fun.

* * *

At one of the Tokyo police stations, the investigator was making some improvement of the dead body they had found a few days ago. The body was all a mess, therefore making it very hard to be identified.

"Hmm, it's no doubt; the body we found has to be her," said a female voice, as she gazed down on the D.N.A match papers. It wasn't one-hundred percent right, but the closest they had gotten so far in this case. "We have tried to mach it up with over thousand other people, but this is as good as it gets."

"Her body was so badly violated that it took us almost forever to indentify, but we finally did it," said the male as he was very happy that they had found out whose body they had found four days ago.

"Does she have a family?" the woman asked to the young helper they had with them.

"Hmm, how troublesome," the young one mumbled the last word under his breath as he looked down upon his papers. "Yes, she did. One mother, father and a little sister. However, the mother and sister are abroad and only the father is here in Tokyo." He laid away the papers and yawned a little. He had joined one this type of investigations before, so this wasn't really something he took very personally, his job was only to help with solving the case, not to grief or anything.

"Well that's enough, we can go and tell the father... His days will surely not be bright afterward, she was an amazing person this one," Said the female investigator sadly, she didn't like to tell the family of their murdered family member but... it come with the job.

"Let's just get it over with; we will tell him first thing in the morning," said the man, packed up her items and was on her way home.

To Be Continued...

Sasuke has now met every part of Naruto: the nerd, the rock star and the doctor. It also seems his soul is having a battle with his heart. What are these feelings he feels for all three of them? But furthermore, who really is this Lena? And who are her family? If you want to find out, continue reading!

**Chapter Ten: **A Great Love, A Great Loss

* * *

**Murasakyoru's "Little End Chat":**

**Mura****:** Hello and welcome everyone! X3 Today with me, iiiis:

**Iruka: **Umino Iruka :)

**Mura:** Yes! :D Thank so much for coming today.

**Iruka: **It's nice being here too, do you want some tea?

**Mura: **Yeah, sure. But let's talk about chapter nine first.

**Iruka: **Yes, well first I want to thank Jugoya for the insertion, and you did a good work on it too.

**Mura: **I am glad you think so. Sasuke was really sick, but he is all fine now! :D

**Iruka:** Yeah, and it was an interesting ending.

**Mura: **I did try to make it good. :) And the question to that will be answered on the next chapter.

**Iruka:** But Mura-Sama, you have always wanted to tell your readers how the timetable is for Sasuke and Naruto on your End Chats, so why not now?

**Mura: **Good idea Iruka-San! :D

**Iruka:** I can take Monday. First they have one whole hour with; Class's Hour, then right after one hour of Japanese. But then two whole hours, or one class of IT. Then after lunch only one hour math, since they have three hours of GYM.

**Mura: **On Tuesdays; One class of History, then Social Studies, lunch and then one class for Science. Aaaand since Naruto and Sasuke are so luck do they get the two last hours for school free from school on Tuesdays.

**Iruka:** Wednesday, Japanese, Math, Music and then History class at the end.

**Mura: **Thursday, IT, GYM, History aaaand English.

**Iruka:** Now the last day; Friday, Math, Japanese, English and Social Studies.

**Mura:** And that was it. As you guys maybe had noticed it's only the first day where they have a class that lasts one hour, one class nooormally lasts for two hours.

**Iruka: **You really try your best not to confuse your reader.

**Mura:** I dooo try. :) I don't want people to have problem understanding what I write. So please do ask me any questions if you guys want to. I will surly answer you on a message.

**Iruka:** Reader, please write a comment on what you think of the story. *takes out a tea pot, pour it up in a little tea cup and gives it to Mura*

**Mura:** Ah, thanks. *takes the cup and drinks some tea* As he said! :D Please write some comment! Please do! X3 But when it comes to the school and the classes Naruto and Sasuke has, well I don't really know, I just took some classes that come to my mind! XD Since they both have their furthers ready for them do they not really need to take a huge education, and just take those classes they wanted to.

**Iruka: **And since the Sire only copied the classes Sasuke had...

**Mura:** Yep! So they have all classes! X3 Even thought Naruto-San doesn't take Gym, he do observe everything that happens, takes writing tests, therefore do he get grades in Gym, without joining.

**Iruka: **But this is all the time we have for this End Chat.

**Mura: **Yeah... so see you all later! :D Byee~

**Iruka: **Good bye.

The End


	10. A Great Love, A Great Loss

**Y**ou **W**ill **B**e **M**ine!

**Summary:** The school's no. _One_, Uchiha Sasuke, has tons of admirers and fans, but one special man separates himself from all the others. This blonde person has some kind of special powers that can make whatever he wants to come true, but all he wants is to get Sasuke as his lover. NaruSasu. Lemon.

**Picture: **At my profile will you find a _link_ to an info picture of **Lena**! So visit my profile after reading, if you want to see her and get some small information about her.

**Beta Reader: **sasodei-iz-awesome **(**Ari-Chan**)**

**Day: **_Friday_

**Some words from **_**Murasakyoru**_**: **Hey guys! Been a while, sorry for the long wait, I have been kind of uninspired to write the last days... sorry. But here is chapter ten, enjoy! Oh, and the name of the next chapter is not really chosen yet, or, I don't know what to call chapter eleven, so I may chance what stands there later, so you can ignore it for now.

**

* * *

Chapter** **Ten****:** _A Great Love, A Great Loss_

An early Friday morning, but Sasuke was awake a long time ago. Even with the sleeping pills still in his system, he couldn't find himself in need of getting any more sleep now. The many butterflies in his stomach didn't make sleeping any more tempting either, and as he breathed in the sweet incense that was still left in the room, Sasuke filled up his body with strength for the day ahead of him.

With a weak lift, Sasuke moved his hand up to his own forehead to feel his temperature, and yes, his fever was all gone. 'I guess if I take it very easy on school today, everything will be fine for tomorrow's concert.' Sasuke thought, smiling to himself. As he thought about the _concert_ the butterflies did a jump in his stomach. Finally after almost one week Sasuke was going to be able to see Utoran sing again! His lustful, amazing and sexy voice was worth everything for Sasuke. From the first moment he listened to his songs, Sasuke had gotten addicted to that voice. He only wished with all his might that he was going to be _**one**_ of the lucky fans that were drawn out to meet Utoran at the back stage after the show.

'But that is like one against five hundred...' Sasuke thought sadly, almost feeling like slapping his head for thinking that he could possibly be one lucky enough to get behind the stage with the Uzumaki. Sasuke looked down on his number. 'One-hundred-and-sixty-nine... that is my number. Guess all I can do is to hope.'

Yesterday Sasuke had gone through one curse of a day, a horrible fever that could have killed him if it wasn't for his class friend Naruto that found him in the hall and got him home as fast as he did. And thanks to the medicine Naru... the doctor gave him it had made his body strong enough to fight back, killing the fever. But with The Uzumaki's concert tomorrow yesterday's day had almost been forgotten. "Even if my number doesn't get drawn out... I will still be able to see you perform. And I will be sure to enjoy every **second **of it!" Sasuke said, his voice almost sounded lustful as he gazed on the few pictures there was of Utoran on the internet.

The youngest Uchiha sighed and relaxed his back against his chair. 'Tomorrow... tomorrow...' Sasuke thought, closed his eyes and thought back on the little concert they had last Sunday. Sasuke could remember as if it just yesterday, the amazing loud shouting from all the hundreds of hundreds of fan girls and boys. The loud sound of the music the guys made on the stage, oh... and the sexy appearance of Utoran. The movements he made when he danced to the music. Sasuke had found himself just staring at Utoran all the time; his eyes couldn't move away from him, Utoran was just so sexy and cool.

After searching and looking on the Internet for pictures of Utoran and his group, Sasuke saw that the time was getting a little late, so he had to get ready for school now. But before he went out, he took some pictures of Utoran and placed them in on his iPod, so that he could see them later in his recess at school.

However, as he arrived at school there was a big black car parked in the parking lot, one that Sasuke didn't know about. Unconsciously Sasuke had startedmaking a list of who owed which car, and that car was not on his list.

He went inside the school and was about to walk past the teacher's office but, the door was open so he could see some people in there talking to somebody. And one figure rested against the wall, one that the raven hair knew from his class. Sasuke sneaked himself inside and asked. "What is going on here Shikamaru?"

The lazy boy against the wall opened his eyes and saw Sasuke. "Hello there, Uchiha-San." Shikamaru mumbled, and turned his head towards the two investigators that stood some few meters away. "My parents and I just solved a case last night, and we are here to tell the relative of that case."

Sasuke did know that the Nara family was Tokyo's best investigators, and he had heard rumors about that Shikamaru, their son, sometimes joined on things if they needed an extra brain in the investigation. So the rumors were true, and by the looks on their faces this was a big case. Sasuke turned quiet and listened to the conversation that went on in the room.

---

* * *

---

Naruto had arrived to the school with his motorbike. Ever since this morning Naruto had had a bad feeling in his stomach, like something horrible was going to happen today. 'Might as well be my imagination.' Naruto thought in a little hope.

The nerd had arrived a little early so he just went walking through the halls.

"WHAAAT?!?!" shouted a loud and angry voice out in the school halls. Naruto almost jumped by the sudden loud noise, but it didn't take him long until he made his feet moving and went running towards where the sound come from.

In the next second he come across the teacher's office; he was about to run pass it until he saw some somewhat unfamiliar people, but one he did know well and another was almost too familiar.

'Sasuke? With Shikamaru? What is going on? And aren't those Shikamaru's parents?' Naruto thought and walked in the room. What he saw made his eyes grow big and round. Shikamaru's parents were talking to a teacher, and strangely enough, he was the only teacher in the office. 'Why do I feel like, the bad feeling I had this morning, is because of this...?' Naruto tried to make out who the teacher was, but the only thing he saw was somewhat of his face expression, which was sadness and he seemed very upset, almost close to tears.

Shikamaru's parents were not really known of their sympathy, but were one of the world's best private detective or investigator. Nara Shikaku and Nara Yoshino had solved many difficult cases; Yoshino was the head leader of their growing company of private detectives. She was tough and strict but the best in her profession. The fact that the two of them, plus their son had joined them, meant that whatever case they were on now, had been a hard one to solve. And the relative of the case was that teacher, and he didn't seem to take their word to be true.

"**What do you guys mean **_**she was found **__**dead**_**!? She ****can't**** be!**" the voice of the teacher was harsh and angry, and you can tell by the sound that he hoped it all was just a bad joke.

"We're sorry..." said, Shikamaru's father, Shikaku, in a low voice.

Naruto had walked slowly in to the tense room, the chance of view allowed the young man to see the face of the teacher, it was... the history teacher Jiraiya.

"My Lena... my beautiful Lena..." Jiraiya's voice suddenly changed. He looked deep in the eyes of the two Nara's, and their eyes held no lie, and he knew that someone like them would never joke around with something like this. Slowly Jirauya had let it all sink in, or at least startedto. His voice was sad, almost sobbing as he thought back about his beloved oldest daughter. "She was going to be a world famous doctor... just like her mother..."

The blonde walked over to Sasuke and whispered, so that only Sasuke could hear him. "What is going on here...?"

The Uchiha looked at Naruto in the corner of his eyes as he tried to show no emotion with his face, but Naruto could see that he felt sad for the teacher. "I don't know if you saw the news a few days back, but it said they found a dead body. Since it was so badly damaged it did take some time to identify it. But now they have, it was Jiraiya-Sensei's oldest daughter, Lena."

The blonde boy who stood next to Sasuke froze still. It all suddenly became so clear for him now. 'Of course! Ah... damn it!!' Naruto suddenly turned furious over himself, 'I am even stupider that what I thought.' But, in the next second was that feeling all gone, another feeling started to grow instead, a feeling of uselessness and depression; he also started to doubt his own powers. 'I did know that Jiraiya had a daughter with the name Lena. Hell, I even met her once. In my vision did I not only get to know her name, but I did also see her. But... but why wasn't I able to link the Lena I saw in my visions and Jiraiya's daughter, together?! I could have at least warned him about it or something...' The blonde looked down at the ground. 'I did **know**! But... why was it like I... I just couldn't plut things together. Damn... damn I suck...' Naruto bent a little downwards, and his hands were holding a firm grip on his upper arm, as he tried his best to keep calm and not do anything strange, or to cry.

At the same time over with Jiraiya was the mood different. "Let me see her!" Jiraiya shouted angry, but at the same time sad.

"I don't think you would like that..." Shikamaru said, and lifted himself away from the wall and walked towards his teacher. "Her body is completely smashed, broken and destroyed, it was even just a wonder we were able to identify her in the first place." Shikamaru sounded like he didn't care, thought that was easier said than done. He did really feel sorry for Jiraiya; he did know Lena was close to being a world renowned doctor, if she wasn't one already.

Shikaku looked at his son, and felt like finishing something he left out. "Whoever did this, didn't want the body to be identified."

The lead investigator, Yoshino, held her hand out, telling her husband to be quiet for a sec. "That may be true, but the strange part is, we don't even know the cause of death. I mean, all the body went through would surely have killed her, but she was dead before all that. It..." she stopped, as if she would be called crazy for telling her statement.

"...it was as if her brain just suddenly stopped working." Shikaku finished quickly.

The room went quiet for some minutes, as Jiraiya was given the time to think over it all. The fifty year old man didn't seem happy about this, of course he didn't! He just got to know that one of his beloved daughters had been found dead some days ago, and not until now he had been told of it.

"At least..." mumbled Jiraiya sadly. "Just let me see her... one time." All his anger was gone in his voice, what come out now was pure sadness and grief.

The Nara family looked at each other, until Yoshino nodded. "Fine, follow us please. We will take you to her."

Naruto looked weakly up from the floor, but he still didn't move his hands away from their positions. As he gazed up, he saw the three Nara family members walking out the door with Jiraiya following right behind them. The teacher didn't even seem to notice Naruto's behavior as he exited; his mind was elsewhere. His eyes said it all; he was so sad and heartbroken about this. The worst one was one thought: what was he going to say to his wife and second daughter once they got home from the trip from America in a few days?

The two boys were left alone in the empty teacher's office. Shikamaru didn't follow his parents to the car, but stayed at the school, since the first class was going to start soon. Naruto didn't know what to think, he felt so stupid for not being able to link Lena that he had seen... die, and Jiraiya's Lena together. He had seen her when she was alive for crying out loud! But **why **hadn't his brain allowed his mind to add things together?!

The nerd stood still, not daring to move and his hand tightened, close to a fist. Since he was in the nerd suit, his arms were a little bigger then what they really were, so he could squeeze his fingertips on his "skin" without it hurting. This made his knuckles turn slightly white and his fingertips were getting red by the pressure as he was using an amazing force. 'I am so stupid!' Naruto thought angrily, he was almost close to tears himself. The image of Lena's death had entered his mind again, and seeing his good friend and teacher so hurt... it was overwhelming.

"You... are you ok?" Sasuke asked worriedly; he hadn't noticed it before now that Naruto sometimes had very strange behavior.

"I... don't know..." Naruto mumbled, trying his best not to shake in his voice as he spoke. His body had slightly started to shiver by itself, and he couldn't make it stop.

The Uchiha hadn't seen the nerd behave like this before; hell, he hadn't seen **anyone** behave like this in front of him before. Most people kept their face right whenever they were around an Uchiha. So what was he suppose to do in this situation? Either way, Sasuke moved in front of the shivering boy; it was then he noticed what the blonde did to his own arms. Quickly he took a grip on Naruto's hands, and made them relieve his arms.

The moment Naruto felt Sasuke's soft, and nice skin on his hand, it was like all his strength disappeared in the soft, yet firm, grip. His own tight grip on his own arms was easily broken. Naruto was shocked, and looked slightly up at Sasuke's face, that was right in front of him.

"You have to calm yourself." Sasuke ordered, his voice was maybe meant to be harsh but that wasn't a success, as his voice sounded much more comforting and kind, then hard and harsh. Naruto's hands were moved downwards, and they were still held by the Uchiha's hand, as if Sasuke wasn't ready to let go just yet. "Calm down, it's not your fault and there's nothing we can do about it now." Sasuke said, this time with a _somewhat_ comforting voice. He had now tried on purpose to speak gently, however... it almost sounded fake. Well he did try! But he hadn't realized that he spoke much more gently when not planning on it.

Slowly Naruto's shivering started to stop, but something else would soon start if this situation continued like this. The blonde looked down on his hands, and saw how Sasuke was holding them tightly. 'My heart... it won't stop pounding!' and Naruto knew why his heart had started to work so quickly now, Sasuke was super cute with those comforting eyes and small, gentle smile. 'Daamn, why most he be so caring right now? My heart has yet to come after yesterday's happening...' Naruto breath out, and looked up at Sasuke with a smile.

"Thanks... Sasuke, I feel better now." Naruto gazed at the Uchiha, however without any further movements his glasses fell down a few inches revealing his ice blue eyes to Sasuke's dark black ones.

The Uchiha looked deep into those icy eyes. But suddenly it felt like someone turned on a switch in his head. His eyes turned hot, almost like they were burning. However, forget the pain; he couldn't stop gazing into Naruto's eyes.

On Naruto's side he hadn't planned on revealing his eyes to Sasuke today; it just happened, and now he couldn't help himself but to gaze back. Still in this trance like gaze, Naruto started to move his hand towards Sasuke's face, and very, very gently touched it with the back of his fingers, stroking Sasuke's cheek gently.

The Uchiha felt the gentle touch and a small blush started to come to his cheeks. Butterflies had arrived in his stomach again, dancing around like crazy.

Both the hearts of the two boys thumped harder and faster. Naruto had completely forgotten himself right now didn't he care about Sachiaiko Naruto or Utoran... he just wanted Sasuke, yes... right now, no matter the consequences. Therefore, with slow movements Naruto started to lean in towards Sasuke's face.

Sasuke saw this, and even if that face had the large glasses on the tip of their nose, images of Utoran and the doctor Naruto flashed before his eyes as he gazed into this Naruto's eyes.

When the two boy's nose almost touched an alarm went off in Naruto's head, saying that this was too early! And that he needed to get the hell out, **right now**. Naruto stopped moving, looked down at Sasuke's eyes one last time before moving his big glasses back up to the top of his nose. "Class will begin soon, so we better hurry." Naruto said, with a calm voice, however, as Sachiaiko it wasn't the right voice to use, he almost sounded like Utoran with that calm voice. "So see you in class!" Naruto called out happy, now talking as a pure nerd, lisping as he talked, and with that hanging in the air Naruto left the room.

The other young man was left in the room alone. 'Wha... what just happened?' Sasuke thought shocked. He tried to think back on the scene that had taken place just a second ago. But as he tried to rewind it all turn it out to be too embarrassing... that he just forgot about it! 'Nothing! Happened!' thought Sasuke angrily, his face turned tomato red, and quickly he stormed out of the empty teacher's office and went to his class.

---

* * *

---

While the Uchiha at school was having his troubles and moments, his older brother was having his own. Itachi was out traveling with his two working partners. Since five days ago, they had been traveling around.

"Do you guys feel anything?" the blue skinned Kisame asked as he was getting tired off all this walking in the hot city of New York. It was night at the moment, but in the city-that-never-sleeps there were still many people still walking in the streets.

Itachi shook his head. "No, the feeling is too weak to clearly point out." The voice in which he spoke was cold and dark; the fact that they had been walking almost nonstop for about two days now didn't seem to affect him.

Kisame sighed. "At least you can kind of feel something, it's a start. Back in Tokyo we did stand on blank paper. Maybe we will be able to find this one faster than the others?" the blue skinned man looked over at the second guy that was with them. He rarely spooks to anyone on the group, and he didn't seem too interested in what they did in the first place. He was the newest of their group, very talented at his work, though he didn't seem to take it seriously at all times. He had been with Itachi when he helped Deidara and Sasori on getting the young lady called Lena.

"Anyways, can't we just stop for the day?" Kisame asked as he massaged his neck with his right hand.

"That's not like you Kisame-Sempai." He who stood right next to Itachi turned around and looked at Kisame with somewhat of a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I know. But we just got one not too long ago. I mean, it's just totally like nine Jinchuuriki, the leader can't expect us to find another one this quickly. We already have three, and I am starting to get hungry, since that damn plane food wasn't to any of my taste."

The Uchiha at the front stopped, sighed and looked back at his little group of people. "Then you will be the one to pay for the hotel and all the food." And with that said, Itachi walked towards a randomly picked hotel. The two others followed soon after. "But if this one disappears, I will blame you, Kisame." Itachi said with a threatening voice right before entering the hotel door.

"Yeah, yeah," mumbled Kisame, not really caring about all that, he just wanted to order a big sushi menu as soon as possible, relax in the bathtub and have a good night's sleep in a good bed for once. The third member rolled his shoulders and blew out a little sigh as he started to walk after his two working partners; he didn't really care if they continued walking or rested of the night, but since Kisame was going to pay for all of it, so why not?

---

* * *

---

It had only been a few minutes since both Naruto and Gaara had gotten home to their big mansion. Naruto was in his room and didn't know how to make the time fly; he was so close to being bored. "I might as well take a look on how Sasuke is doing." Naruto mumbled to himself and was about to concentrate on leaving his body, until the door to his room suddenly opened and Gaara walked in.

The redhead had changed his clothes after getting home from school. He now wore a simple black T-shirt with a dark lion head on the front, and his pants were dark-black jeans. On his arms were black and dark-red wristbands.

"Hello there." Gaara said in a rather happy voice, something the redhead normally never did at home, so he was apparently acting happy again and did nothing to try to hide it either. "You seem rather bored." Gaara said as he smirked and walked over to Naruto and placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder.

Naruto got a little bad feeling in his stomach by this and asked weakly in a mumble. "Eh... what do you want?"

The redhead just kept on smirking a sly smile. "I know you did train a little with your _powers _the day Sasuke, the whole Gym class and I was out running in the forest, but, Iruka asked me to train you today too." With that said, Gaara took Naruto's hand and started to drag him towards the training room.

"Wh... wh... what?" Naruto asked in a shocked mumble, not believing this was happening. "But, I was just about to see how Sasuke was doing." said the blonde in defense, hoping that Gaara would forget this whole training idea, and let him do what he wanted.

"I thought you would say something like that so I called him before hand; he is fine, just looking over his homework which he just finished." Gaara walked quickly through the halls, which meant they were soon in the small, narrow, hallway of stairs which was the only way down to the training room.

Naruto, who was still getting dragged by Gaara, sighed. "But seriously, did you drink coffee or something?" his voice was low, and he know there was no way to get Gaara to change his mind when they had gotten this far.

"No not really, but Iruka told me once to train your powers whenever I got an idea on how to train you, and I just did, or I have been having it for some time now, but so much has happened lately, and since we are both bored, why not try it out." Gaara said, and let go of Naruto's hand.

The two brothers entered the big and large training-room. It was very dark in there, only fifty percent of the lights in the ceiling were on and they were adjusted to a very weak power. And since it was very high up to the ceiling the lights didn't reach all the way down to the floor, leaving things down from their hips dark. Without getting any more instruction Naruto went towards the middle of the room. There he stood still for a second, until he turned around and looked at Gaara. "So, what was this _great_ idea of yours?" Naruto asked darkly, just wanting to get this over with.

The other one's smile went down at the blond's cold words, he placed his arms in cross over his chest and looked a little angry, and almost disappointed at Naruto. "You know, I bet there are tons of people out in the world that wishes to do half the things that you are capable of. Can't you learn to be a little mot grateful to it then this?"

Naruto looked at Gaara; compared to him, Naruto had much more powerful powers. But Gaara didn't seem to complain to either that or about his own powers.

"Fine..." Naruto sighed, letting out a lot of air, but in the next second came a smile on his face as he said excitedly;"Show me the new training!"

The redhead looked at Naruto, and yes, there was nothing false with his mask, or face emotion, he did really mean it. This made Gaara get back his smile too. Sure he had been playing a little with the excitement when he had walked in Naruto's room like that, but the truth was that he found it very fascinating and fun to watch Naruto moving things without touching the object physically.

"The training is simply," Gaara started, and pushed in the button that made all the lights in the ceiling get on, lighting up everything. "Just look down around you." Gaara said, almost ordering, he loved to play a somewhat harsh trainer.

The blonde did so, and found some few feet away from him some footballs, they were not American-football balls, but round like in soccer. There were ten of them all in a circle around him. It was strange that he hadn't stumbled in one of them as he had walked over to the middle. But it seem like Gaara know acutely where to place the balls so that he would not trip in any of them, the balls were all in an amazing line, every single one the same centimeter away from the other, in a perfect circle. "And what am I going to do?" Naruto asked, not really following his trainer's lead.

"Your goal is to try to lift one of them, since I know you have some size problems." Gaara laughed a little at the end, but did not mean any harm in his words. Before when the two of them were much younger, Naruto could almost lift up anything tiny. But in the last year his measure had gotten from small and little toys to big and heavy rocks and other heavy stuff. So Gaara was going to try to make him get back to lifting small light stuff.

Naruto looked at the black and white ball in front of himself. "If that is what you want from me." Naruto answered and started to get down to business. He locked his eyes on the ball in front of him, and started to concentrate. As it all got more intense, he could feel his eyes change from ice blue to crimson red and his pupil got oblong. His six whisker-like marks got more deeper and visible and his hair and clothes started to move to an unrealistic wind, which was made by Naruto. Even though the blonde was used to finding the middle center of a big rock, it wasn't the same as finding the middle or _heart_ of something this small. Some seconds went by before Naruto had gotten a solid grip of the ball, and slowly Naruto started to move his right hand upwards, the ball following slowly after. Once the ball was the same height as Naruto's head, Naruto moved his eyes away from the ball and looked at Gaara instead. "There, one ball in the air." His voice almost sounded a little proud.

The trainer smiled a little as he clapped with his hands a few times. "Good, good. But, we are only getting started." Gaara explained and walked closer to Naruto. "The next thing I want you to do is to lift up the second ball, which I will just call no. two, lift it up in the air and once up at the same height as no. one, let no. one fall down and bunch up again, after its no. two's turn to fall down. Got it?"

"I think so." Naruto answered and got ready. To tell the truth, this training was getting interesting, and he really wanted to impress Gaara that he was able to do this. He found the heart of no. two much faster than what he did on no. one, and soon was it floating in the air too. And as Gaara had said, when the two balls were the same height did he make no. one go down. You could tell Naruto still had his telepathic control on it; the ball went down impossibly slow, and when it touched the ground it didn't bounce at all, it went just as slow upwards. Though, when it went upagain to where no. two was, it was that one's turn to go down.

The redhead trainer looked on these slow movements. "Well, you did understand what I meant, that is fine. But what I wanted was that you almost let go of all control of no. one so that it fell down as naturally as possible. The way the two of them went up and down, it was clearly possible to see that you were holding them." Gaara said, not sounding too impressed yet.

"Well it's hard," Naruto started. "I have never 'almost let go of all control' on things I have to make float in the air. It will take me some time to even get used to the idea of that..."

Gaara nodded. "We have good time; just continue with the two balls until you get it right." The redhead smirked, there was no way he was going to let Naruto give up now; not since it seemed Naruto was actually enjoying himself.

The hours went by, and the blonde kept on with the two balls all the time, trying his best to loosen his grip of the balls once they were suppose to fall down. Something he found hard, ever since he had been able to control things with his mind; he had been sure to get a real strong grip of the item so that he didn't lose it. But now Gaara was asking, no, ordering him to do just that. It was hard...

But after almost three hours, things started to get more and more easier; it wasn't perfect, but as good as he could do it.

"That will do for now." Gaara said gently. "You did great the last time, it almost seemed like the ball just went down by itself."

"Thanks..." Naruto said, and wiped away some sweat that was rolling down his face. He then started to walk towards the door, but Gaara's look stopped him. "What...? Naruto asked, almost nervous.

"Who said you were done? I simply said you were done doing that. The next you will do is to move three balls. Two in the air, and one down, next will be four balls, two up and two down, then five, up to all ten."

Naruto's eyes got big. "You want me to lift **and **move all ten balls at the same time?!" he almost yelled shocked, he was already tired from the few hours that had already gone by.

"Oh come on, just try." Gaara said in a cheery voice.

Naruto felt his shoulders sink down as he gave in to his stubborn brother. "...fine."

The blonde went on, trying his best to do what his brother had told him to, but this was **much **harder. At the end with all the ten balls under his control, it was haaard... Though, it was easier to get his hold of the balls the more he picked up a new one. But to move five balls up, and then five other balls down, was taking its heaviness on his mind. Luckily the amount of ten balls didn't last longer than sweetie minutes, Gaara had something else in mind for the last forty minutes he was going to use on Naruto's training before ending it for today.

"You can let the all the balls hit the ground now." Gaara said, in his strong training voice.

Naruto fell on his ass down to the floor, feeling tired of using so much power for so many hours. "What now..." he breathed out tiredly; all of the footballs that were held up went down and bounced away.

"This one is much easier, you just need to turn around, and stop everything I throw at you." Gaara explained, like it was the easiest thing in the world to do.

"...o-key." Naruto mumbled, not really getting how he could be able to catch something he didn't see. Plus, he had never tried to stop something without finding the center of the object first. However, that didn't stop him from trying. The blonde stood up on his feet, turned around and got ready.

The trainer stood some meters away, with a big basked of different balls, most of them where footballs though.

Naruto didn't even know how many balls he was suppose to stop, or if it was just going to the same size football. But he tried his best to be ready. 'I might as well try this new trick I just made up.' Naruto thought, right behind his back started he to build up a strong force, if this worked right, would everything stop right the moment something got in it. It almost worked like a wall or net.

Then without warning, started Gaara to throw one of the balls towards Naruto, it was the same size footballs Naruto had used before. The ball went flying through the room and went straight towards Naruto. But as the ball reached Naruto's strong force wall stood it suddenly still, as if timed had turned itself off for that ball.

Naruto had felt the ball the moment it left Gaara's hand, and had traced it down and since he had made just a strong defensive wall would nothing get through.

Gaara continued throwing balls, some bigger but no one was smaller than the first football size. It was almost fun to see everything he thrown stopped still in the air. It was about fifteen balls in the midair now. The redhead smiled to himself as he got out a small tennis ball...

The small yellow ball went flying through the air, just like all the other balls, but this one was much smaller, as it got closer to the point where every other ball had been stopped. Gaara stared at the ball, looking after if it would slow down a little or stop completely, but nothing happened. It went straight through, hitting Naruto hard on the back. And at the same moment the pain come, went the strong psychic wall off and all the other balls went down to the floor.

"Ooouch!" called the blonde out. "What the hell was that?" Naruto shouted as he turned around, his right hand trying to reach the area that did hurt on his back to try to massage to make it better. He hadn't been able to sense the flying ball at all, it was like he had been bitten by an invisible mosquito. The blonde looked down on the floor and saw the little yellow tennis ball, his face expression changed from shocked to a heartbreaking look of sadness and one of pure disgust. "Wasn't that a little in on the small side?" Naruto mumbled and started to walk towards a closet that was in the room.

"Hehe, I thought so too, but I wanted you to prove me wrong, which didn't happen. But anyways... Hmm..." Gaara stood and wondered for a second, he had one last training he wanted to do with Naruto before he called it for the day, but he was scared of the outcome of the training and if Naruto wanted to do it in the first place.

"What is it?" Naruto asked as he had just gotten cleaned up from the last exercise, even thought he just used his brain to do it all, his body was affected too. So a quick wipe with a towel was as good as new. "If you want me to do something, just tell me." The blonde left the towel on the floor as he walked back to his position in the middle of the room.

"You sure?" the redhead sounded surprised. He looked at Naruto who had arrived at the middle, turned around and smiled weakly at Gaara.

"Yeah sure..." Naruto mumbled as he looked up at the ceiling, he didn't want to say it, but he had started to become a little tired, but if it was just a little exercise, he wasn't going to complain before knowing what it was first.

"Then..." Gaara stopped up a second before ending his sentence. "Read my mind."

The blonde quickly looked at his trainer with eyes of shock and surprise. "Everything but **that**!" Naruto answered instantly.

"Ah?" Gaara muttered. "I remember some year back, you read everyone in the mansion's mind. Especially mine, but that was all fun, _since I didn't have so bad thoughts or much __of a private life__at the time_." The redhead's last sentence was said in a low whisper, too low for Naruto to be able to hear it.

Naruto stood still and balled his hands into fists. "All... the thoughts were overwhelming..." he looked away in shame and horror, he could still remember their bad adopted parents, it was thanks to them that he sealed the power of reading people's minds away, since he got to know that some people can have horrible thoughts, that should be left for that person alone, not for other's to know about. "I haven't used that power since we lost our "parents". Well... almost."

Gaara understood that mentioning the _reading of minds_ ability was kind of a taboo for Naruto, but he hadn't really asked it before now, so it wasn't before now he got to know that fact, though... he had had a feeling.

The aura around Naruto had chance, it didn't have any excited feelings for training anymore, it had become more sad and tired.

"..." the redhead trainer had no idea on how to replay on this, normally he would be able to find up something to change his _brother's_ mind and make him happier, but this was an unexpected situation.

"You don't know what will happen if I try to read your mind... so I guess it's ok. So let me explain." Naruto looked up, almost expecting Gaara to look at him angrily and harsh, like a bad-ass-trainer normally would do, but as he looked over at Gaara, he could only see a faint smile of understanding and sympathy. The blue-green eyes of Gaara almost telling him to just start talking, he were waiting for the answer. This entire chance of Gaara made Naruto smile to himself as he started to explain, almost all worries was gone as he acutely felt comfort by finally tell this. "Once I got this power, I was able to read everyone's mind, yes. But, at the same time I found out many horrible things, not all people were as pure when they talked as when they started to think."

The older brother, who was older by nine months, understood what Naruto said. People can have a nice mask on their face, while their true self was something else. "It was thanks to you that we were able to discover the act of our "_parents"_." Gaara said, trying to show Naruto that he was following. 'Though, if he was able to read people's minds outside of the house, I can't imagine what kind of shock that must have given him.' Gaara thought. When they were little, he didn't always understand or remember that Naruto's mind was much more mature then his own, that seemed just like a little detail.

"Yeah, and. Hmm, do you remember when we were around ten years old, and there was suddenly a day it was impossible to wake me?"

"Yes I do." Gaara answering as he thought back. "We had no idea what had happened to you, you just slept and slept... **for a week**."

"Hehe." Naruto laughed weakly, he remembering back how worried everyone's faces had been when he had finally awoken after one week of sleep, especially his brother Gaara, he had actually almost cried in happiness of seeing his brother finally opening his ice blue eyes. "The day we became parent-less again, did I seal away my powers to read everyone's mind."

"Ah..." Gaara started quickly, "so you really did that." his words come out slow. "I had a hunch you did so."

"Yeah, and on the day I was not able to wake up... was the day I opened them again." Naruto gazed down at the floor.

Gaara looked now shocked at Naruto, he hadn't expected this. "So... after sealing the power for so long... does it take a lot of energy to get them back?"

The blonde stood still on his spot, but nodded his head at Gaara's words. "I was so determined to get it back, I was awake all night to remove the seal, and once I realized I had finally been able to do so... it was suddenly a week after."

"Damn, you went that far to get it back. So, what was so important that you wanted it back no matter what?" Gaara asked nervously, he thought that Naruto perhaps had noticed something wrong in the city and needed his ability to read minds to solve something difficult that would save many human lives.

"You see..." Naruto started, lifted his head upwards and looked sadly in the ceiling. "For many weeks his mood had been down, and he sometimes didn't come to school, I was growing worried. So, to find out how to make Sasuke feel better, I needed my powers back!" the last sentence was shouted out loudly.

By the sudden outburst and change of emotion from Naruto, it had almost made Gaara fall down to the floor in shock. "Whaaat?!" shouted the young man out frustrated. "All that for that? Well... I am sure it was very important to you, but the way you said it, it almost sounded like it was something else of great importance of the century or something like that!" Gaara said with a sweat drop sliding down his cheek. His right hand was at the back of his hand, while he scratched himself nervously.

Naruto laughed hard at Gaara's response. "Haha! Yeah, I guess so." Naruto laughed so hard, and it felt so good. Even Gaara started to laugh a little. After a few minutes was the laughing over and Naruto looked at his brother with a smile on his face, but his eyes showed seriousness. "But Gaara, he was really down, and I thought, if I maybe knew a little of what had happen, then maybe I as the class nerd could do something."

The redhead bellowed out some air and laid his hands in cross over his chest. "Well, you blocked your power and used I guess, twelve hours to get it back, but after having it seal away for three years, did it leave you unconscious for a whole week. So, what happened to you and Sasuke?"

The blonde's smile turned weaker, but he was still smiling. "On the weekend when I went over to where Sasuke was at, I searched for his presence with my mind. This was before I was able to leave my body, so I had to trust my newly-opened power to find him."

"Sooo, did you find him?" Gaara asked, things started to get interesting and Naruto's voice turned more and more serious.

"Yeah, I did after a while. And I then started to go into his mind ...but." Naruto bit his lower lip as he really didn't want to continue. But he knows, since he had agreed to tell Gaara everything, so he had to keep going. "But... I couldn't control it. The moment I went into Sasuke's mind... it **all** came at me at once!"

Gaara loosed up his arms from his chest and looked worried at Naruto. "Wh...what came? Sorry to say it, but I am not really following."

The blonde's gaze out in the room, his smile was still on his face but his face expression showed grief. "I went in his mind to get to know about the thoughts he was thinking at the moment, yes, I did get them, but not only that... **Everything**. Every thought that he had ever been thinking, everything he has seen, been doing and has wanted to do. His mind became an open book, no, a TV, a TV show I had to see even if I wanted it or not."

"..." the redhead stood still, waiting for Naruto to continue.

"I don't remember even getting home; my driver had maybe found me by the building and took me home. During the next few hours, my mind was like a cinema. All the thoughts and memories I had gotten from Sasuke the moment I entered his mind, was shown before my eyes that night, at first was there no time line, but after calming myself, things started to come in time order, from his first memory to this day."

"Ah..." Gaara gasped out, he didn't really know how to replay, but he remembered something. "Yeah... Em, when I think about it, the day after you had been out for a week, there was a morning it was very hard to wake you up, I almost thought you were going to sleep for a week again. You ended up being five hours late for school since nothing worked to get you up."

"It was that morning; the "movie" wasn't done yet, so I couldn't get myself to get up. But once I was able to move, I went to school, even five hours late. Knowing all about Sasuke, I was able to make things better for him."

The redhead shook his head. 'No wonders he knows _**everything **_about him.' Gaara had started to wonder why Naruto know so much about Sasuke's past without ever asking him in person. "So, what was this that troubled the oh-great-Sasuke-Sama so much?" Gaara's voice was very sarcastic, though he sounded like he really wanted to know.

"Hmmm." Naruto's face lit up in a bright smile. "He was tired of being compared against his older brother. So I sent about ninety-one Milliard yen, which is one million dollars, to the school with a note standing; Here is some money, they will be all belong to the school, but only if you all stop mention Uchiha Itachi at this school, if not, will I get my money back, and the school will have to pay me the double amount. Hehe, and his name was never mentioned by the teachers ever again, which led to that nobody on the school knew about him other then in rumors, and he quickly became nothing else then a legend, which grew tired, since the amazing and cool Sasuke was still at school."

"A million," Gaara said not really sounding surprised. "No wonder the school suddenly got a new make-over after that, and they said the principal won in lotto. Well, things had become much better at school after that, for all the students and for me as Sasuke's friend, therefore, no hard feelings against that here." Gaara smiled and walked over towards Naruto and petted him on the shoulder. "Nice work, even though it was a few years back, really good work."

"Nice of you to say that," Naruto said in a laughing voice. "He did turn out happier once Itachi's _ghost_ left the school."

Gaara started to clap with his hands as he just continued smiling. "So in other words, you don't want to release your sealed power now, in case, since it's been years, it maybe leaves you in a long sleep like coma. And by reading someone's mind, you are afraid of getting all of the thoughts of that person all at once."

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

"And maybe it's for the best." Gaara whispered under his breath, but he knows Naruto could hear him.

"Hehe, yeah, you could say that." Naruto said in a playful voice as he closed his eyes, small blushes appeared on his cheeks and his face and smile turned to a somewhat pervert glee.

The redhead walked back a few steps worried. "Don't tell me... you are now going through some of the memories you got from Sasuke's, and the one just now are images of him in the bathroom, watching himself in the mirror?!"

Naruto opened his eyes shocked. "H... how did you know? Are **you **able to read minds?"

Gaara sigh. "You pervert, if you didn't know, looking at minors is illegal!"

"But, but..." Naruto sobbed. "It doesn't matter to me which year Sasuke is in when I see him! He will always shine like a pure, untouched angel and my feelings towards him will never chance. **I** **LOVE HIM FROM HEAD TO TOE.**" Naruto shouted out with all the air in his lungs, so he stood now breathing heavily and an out.

"Fine, fine. But please, so that I can feel better about your so great _love_, please just look at him with those perverted faces of yours when his body is over eighteen." Gaara muttered, starting slowly to get to the door.

"I guess the training is all done?" Naruto asked, with a hint of happiness in his voice.

"Yes." Gaara said waving his hand in front of his mouth, before turning around, looking at Naruto with an evil glare. "For now that is."

The blonde's happiness disappeared quickly, but he guessed it was fine like this. This was Gaara's way of cheering him on after all, well so it almost seemed. "I can't wait until next time." Naruto said with a smile and walked out of the big, underground training room.

The two boys went to their separate rooms for a few hours; Naruto took a hot and long shower, while Gaara sat on his computer for a while.

Some hours later, it's ten o'clock, and both Naruto and Gaara are sitting in their big, cozy living room. It was one of the biggest rooms in the whole house, with a few large bookshelves up against the wall and a big fireplace.

The two young men sat in their comfy chairs that were right next to the fireplace. Naruto sat with a few pieces of paper on his lap and a pencil in his hand. The blonde thought hard with writing few words down on the paper, but he didn't have any inspiration about what to write and many wrinkled wads of paper had been thrown in the fire many times just this night.

"This is hopeless..." Naruto mumbled out in disbelief and scratched his head. "Gaara..." Naruto looked over to his _brother _who sat just a few inches away.

"What?" Gaara asked tired, he had laid still in his chair with closed eyes, almost falling asleep.

"I can't seem to think up a new song..." Naruto said with a voice of tiredness and it almost sounded like he didn't believe he was a good song writer in the first place.

"You say that every time you try to write a new song, since you have yet to find the right inspiration. However, once you suddenly do, you do make an amazing song. You have gotten so far anyways." Gaara said to his blonde brother, as he sat himself up in the chair, so that he could look directly at Naruto, showing him that he did care about the subject.

"But this time nothing is coming to me!" Naruto cried out, growing irritated over himself. Gaara didn't know what to say so he kept quiet for a minute. "Hey... Gaara."

"Hm?"

"You know that girl you talk to over Internet. The one you have been talking to for about six years now." Naruto said, as he again looked down on the white paper, trying to make out anything good.

"Yeah, what about her?" Gaara asked, not really understanding what she had to do with anything.

"You said once that she sometimes sends you songs she wrote and then you asked her how she got inspiration to write them... what was her replay?" Naruto placed the pencil down and looked at Gaara, waiting for an answer.

"Oh, that. Yeah she did write songs some time ago. Hmmm." Gaara started to think back, it had been a while ago since he had asked her that question so he needed to go deep in his memory to remember her accurate words. "She said: "Whenever I feel stuck in my writing I most likely take a biking trip out in the nice weather. But, if the weather is horrible do I often find myself staring into the beautiful red fire as the flames dances for me." ...and that is about it." Gaara ended.

Naruto looked at Gaara in a little confusion. "You... didn't have to remember her precise answer you know." Naruto mumbled tied and moved his tongue out of his mouth looking at Gaara.

"Well sorry for saying it all then." Gaara answered sounding irritated.

"Hey..." Naruto gasped out, as he suddenly remembered something about that girl. "Wasn't she going to visit Japan like... a year ago?"

Gaara's face turned blank. "Yeah... she was, but something important had come up so she couldn't make it. For that she was very sorry, but she will try to come to visit again ..." Gaara stopped a second. "Wait a second." Quickly took he out his cell phone and looked at the calendar, a smile danced on Gaara's face. "And that will be in some few days." Gaara looked happy and he did not even try to hiding any of his joyful voice. "She has always wanted to travel to Japan, and since she is going to travel to Tokyo I am going to show her around, so it's going to be fun."

"Looks like someone is looking forward to it too." Naruto said in a low voice almost smirking as he winked at his brother.

"What was that?" Gaara asked, almost getting angry as he did not really hear what Naruto had said, but he had a feeling what was said...

"No it's... not... thing..." Naruto wasn't planning on saying this slow and shocked; he just trailed off in his sentence. His eyes were starting to watch the flames, unconsciously, his mind had started to do what Gaara's internet friend had said, looking in the flames for inspiration. Many thoughts come to his mind. 'Hey... what if...' Naruto turned his complete attention to the dancing flames, and amazingly, just by gazing some few seconds on the hot and moving flames come one melody to his ear. Flashes of Sasuke came to his mind and by thinking about that sexy raven haired young man the words came to him. Naruto picked up his pencil in his hand and started to write down some words. And as his hand moved as fast as he could, writing down the words that came to his mind, it was like he could hear his group play the song already, and he loved it! This wasn't his first song he had Sasuke in his thought as he made it, many of the songs he made was thanks to the love he felt for the Uchiha, but this one was going to be winner for sure! Quickly were the notes written down, and the lyrics needed some polishing, but so far, this was no doubt his best song he had written ever!

'Sasuke...' Naruto thought as he was writing his best to make the song even better. 'This song... is for _**you**_.'

Gaara in his chair noticed the sudden distance of Naruto, he was completely taken in by the flames, which made Gaara smile. 'Good to know that her advice was good for you too.' Gaara thought and moved himself out of his chair and walked out of the living room, giving Naruto all the peace he needed.

To Be Continued...

Lena's death came as a great shock on Jiraiya and even at Naruto. Sasuke did it best to calm him, but what was that made his eyes turn hot? And how did Naruto's song turn out? If you want to know, continue reading You Will Be Mine!

**Chapter Eleven: **The Love Riddle_

* * *

_

**Murasakyoru's "Little End Chat":**

**Mura****:** Hello, hello, and welcome to my end chat on chapter ten.

**Gai:** And this time it's me! With my youthful youth! I will be here talking to you youthful readers!! XD *Doing a dramatic pose*

**Mura****:** Y...yes. Anyways, I don't know what to talk about though, but this appeared to be the longest chapter I have written, almost ten-thousand words, and without counting with this chat.

**Gai:** Oh yes! Some youthful writing will keep the youth up in all of your youthful readers!

**Mura****:** Hehe, thanks. =) ...I guess. Well, sorry that it takes so long for me to get out new chapter, chapter eleven is not done yet... and that one will become very long, unless I cut it in two chapters.

**Gai: **Goood idea! Instead of forcing your youthful readers to read much at the same time, maybe it will be all fine to just cut it in the middle?

**Mura****:** Well, I still don't know yet, we will see. Though I was planning on having my chapters as long as one day until chapter thirteen... but I guess things are made to chance, or something like that.

**Gai:** Maybe some of your youthful readers got a little confused with the Akatsuki part. But I thought it was interesting!

**Mura: **Hmm, you might be right. I don't want to spoil too much, but the Akatsuki has kind of the same goal as in the Anime... I guess, well, kind of not, ah! Anyways! Just forget about the Akatsuki you all know in the Anime and Manga, and just focus on my version. Everything will soon be explained, I just wanted to let you know a little what is happening with the others.

**Gai: **Youthful said dear! Just please start to writ for real! You have not been doing much lately, so please finish chapter eleven soon!

**Mura****:** Eh... I will try... *anime sweat-drop* I just need to get inspirited or something. So please write some nice and good comments! :D If I get many, will I force myself with all my might to finish chapter eleven quick, and do my best to make that chapter as good and amazing as I can!

**Gai:** That's the youthful spirit I was waiting for. Youthful readers keep your youth up and cheer her on!

**Mura:** Thanks Gai. :) But now it's time to say good bye. See you all in my next chapter!

**Gai:** Bye!!

The End 


	11. The Love Riddle

**Y**ou **W**ill **B**e **M**ine!

**Summary:** The school's no. _One_, Uchiha Sasuke, has tons of admirers and fans, but one special man separates himself from all the others. This blonde person has some kind of special powers that can make whatever he wants to come true, but all he wants is to get Sasuke as his lover. NaruSasu. Lemon.

**Beta Reader: **Kiiroikitsune.

**List of Songs:** In this chapter will there be some songs that are presented; on my profile will you find a link to a playlist on YouTube where all this songs are.

**Picture:** There is a scene in this chapter that has a picture to it. When the scene is happening will it standing (Picture). So when that shows visit my profile to find the link. :)

**Day: **_Saturday_

**Some words from **_**Murasakyoru**_**: **October 04th 2009: Thanks for 100 Alerts!! :D Really! X3 it means a lot!! :D So here is chapter eleven, please enjoy, I did try to make this chapter as good as I could, though doing just that can be difficult at times. I had some problems in writing this chapter, but I hope you all will like it. :)

Also... some days ago did my two PCs die on me, both with different problems... luckily had I send this chapter to my good friend and now Beta Reader; Kiiroikitsune, if I hadn't giver her this chapter some time ago... would the wait been much longer. Now have I gotten one of my PCs back, but still... the one I use to write my stories on is gone... TT-TT To tell the truth... I am unsure if I am able to get my PC back with all my things on it... :( If so... if I lose all my work... would it mean I lose chapter twelve and thirteen; twelve was almost done, and thirteen had a good start. So please... hope with me that I will be able to get my second PC back soon, and with everything in it!!

* * *

**Chapter** **Eleven: **_The Love Riddle_

The day had finally come! The Saturday Sasuke had been waiting for ever since last Sunday. Today... was the day for The Uzumaki's concert!

In Sasuke's deep dreams his thoughts was going crazy, the images he saw and the thoughts he had thought was out of control, his eyes and head was hurting a little as well. However he didn't really feel that, since he was in such a deep sleep, though the Uchiha kept rolling back and forth in his big king size bed, trying to escape the pain.

Suddenly the alarm started its loud noise and Sasuke turned it off, he got out of bed and went to the bathroom, once inside, Sasuke was leaning on the wash, looking at himself in the mirror. 'Today is the day...' Sasuke thought, smirking at his own reflection. 'Better get ready.' Sasuke took a quick shower and after that he found some cool clothes to wear. He took on a pure black top, and a light sweater that had a dark brownish color. The sweater was a shoulder-sweater, so it fell down to the upper part of his arm, reliving his shoulders. At the top around his sweater was a white line that was a few cm wide, and right under the line, on his left arm was the Uchiha symbol. Then he found some black pants, it was wide down at the feet which allowing him to wear big boots. Around his neck he took on a black and white necklace, it almost looked like a belt, which was tight around his neck.

Now Sasuke was ready for the concert to begin, but there was still many hours to go. However this time, Sasuke was not going to wait at the end of the line. So he planned on get out right now. He took on a black bag, where there were some food in, water, reading stuff and of course his iPod so he could listen to the songs of the Uzumaki's while he waited for the hours to pass.

After getting what he thought was needed, Sasuke went towards his driver. On the way was he stopped by a loud sound, he went over to the place where it had come from and saw some maids cleaning up a broken vase. 'The clumsy girl must have not noticed were she was going again, and stumbled into the vase.' Sasuke thought, recalling this had happen before. To clean it up a little quicker all the maids had in the close area come to help, so that the rest of the Uchiha family wouldn't notice the one girl's carelessness. Sasuke ignored this little event and just went for to his driver to ask him if he could drop him off in the city. The driver happily replied and drove Sasuke over to the building where the concert was going to be.

Outside the building there were only some few fans, in a total of five, which Sasuke thought was very strange, since there had been many more waiting outside the concert before. However as soon as he placed himself in the small line outside the big building it didn't take long until new cars parked close by and more fans got into the line. In the next two hours up to hundred people had come. Sasuke was very close to the door something that pleased him very much. It had appeared that the five people in front of him had been sleeping there over the night. 'They sure must be some loyal fans.' Sasuke thought as he gazed up at the gray coldly sky. 'Though I might love their songs a lot... I would never dream of sleeping outside like that in this cold weather.' A cold wind come blowing over the crowdy line, reminding them all that the winter was around the corner.

After waiting for about five hours Sasuke had gotten bored, even with his iPod in his ear and a book in his hands this long wait had starting to get rather dull. So he took out his CD of the Uzumaki from his bag, opened it and took out his number 'Please let this number be what they draw...' Sasuke thought, though he knew he was praying to a not listening God who would surely **not **fulfill his one wish.

After many hours of waiting the time had finally come! The big doors were opened and they let the fans get their tickets, for those who hadn't bought it yet, someone like Sasuke. It would seem most of the people had bought their tickets some time ago, but Sasuke had been waiting for Gaara to get them. But he hadn't even heard anything from Gaara the past days, where was he in the first place...? Wasn't he an Uzumaki fan? Sasuke had no idea where the brown-headed friend of his was at, maybe in the far back of the line? The Uchiha tried to look back, but there were too many people blocking his view.

Soon it was Sasuke's turn to walk through the doors, and he walked up to the ticket seller, ready with his wallet.

"Hello there, here to buy a ticket it would seem." greeted the guy with an exciting voice; he seemed just as thrilled as all the other fans. "But if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?"

The young dark haired man didn't know what his name had to do with anything, but he might as well tell him. "Uchiha Sasuke."

After hearing the name it was like the ticket guy opened his eyes even more in shock. "Oh hello! And welcome!! Here is your ticket. I hope you enjoy the show!" then he handed Sasuke a ticket, but when Sasuke was about to open his wallet and ask for the price, the guy started to wave his hands in front of himself. "No, no, no. This one is on the house Uchiha-Sama." He then bowed and moved his right hand towards the entrance, almost begging Sasuke to continue without asking any more questions.

Sasuke didn't feel too comfortable with going in on something without paying for it first, but at this situation there wasn't anything better to do, the people behind him wanted to get in to the stage area as soon as possible too. He looked down on his ticked to find out where he was supposed to sit. He stopped... was this a joke? If so... Sasuke wasn't laughing. It was the exact same seat he had last time. 'What the?!' Sasuke thought surprise as he walked down the stairs towards his row. He even checked his ticked many times as he walked down, to make **sure **it stood what he thought it stood. He actually almost wanted to stop and ask a random fan if what stood there was right. But, he just had to trust his own senses and go to his seat. But this was getting a little strange.

After few minutes the entire room was filled with hundreds on hundreds of fans. The guards and the ticket sellers worked as fast as they could to make everyone enter as fast as possible without causing things to go wrong.

Since the whole room was now filled up, it did only mean one thing... it was time for the concert to begin!

The endless chatting from all the girls and boys went throughSasuke's ears, but he didn't care, his eyes were on the stage. Then it all started! A loud noise of an electric guitar that got all its six steel-cored strings stroked. The sound was amazing and it made all the fans turn quiet. A lot of strong stage lights started to shine colorful lights on the stage.

Like last time, the fans of the Uzumaki start. "U-zu-ma-ki." It almost looked and sounded like all this was planned, because the lights went in the same rhythm as the fans shouted. Suddenly they all turned quiet after shouting the name four times, they where all silent for a few seconds, until they all shouted out loudly: "KIRAMI!" and in the next second the drummer Kirami came out on the stage, he smiled from ear to ear and waved to his fans. Then he sat down with his drums and did a little drum solo, making everyone scream out his name more loudly. Once he was done the next name started to be shouted; "MATARU!" He entered, waving his hand, and then actually yawing to everyone with his right hand kind of covering his mouth. You would normally consider this to be rude, but the fans loved it, it was just his way of performing in front of his fans. He didn't even bother playing a solo as he just went to his place, picking up his bass and did a bow to the audience. The fans took the hint and shouted out the next name; "ZURAKI!" His name was shouted much more louder than the other two, just like on the little concert a week ago, Zuraki walked in on the stage and played a little solo of his own with his electric guitar, when he was done did he a hard stroke over all his strings and then he turned his back towards the fans. They shouted loudly and clapping their hands, but now... was it time for the leader to get out. "UTORAN!" It then happened, the moment Sasuke had been waiting for, for so long! The sexy and confident Utoran walked out on the stage.

Utoran picked up the microphone on the stage, "Hello everybody!" the young man shouted out to his screaming crowd. "It's so nice to see so many of you here tonight! I hope you all took with you the number tag from your CD-cover."

The fans answered with a big screaming "Yes!", and someone even took out there tag note and waved it in the air to show Utoran that they had it with them.

The star on the stage smirked a sexy smirk and nodded. "Good, good. Well let's not drag this out any more. Here is tonight's first song: I Can." The moment the name of the song exited his mouth his band started to play the song.

The show went on without much delay, the next songs names were; A Little More, Scorpio, Leave Out All The Rest, Knife and With My Mind, after all this songs Utoran stood in some minutes waiting for the fans to become a little quiet as he was going to say something, however the show was far from over.

"Is everyone having a good time?!" Utoran asked, he was sweating a lot because he had been singing and dancing with all he had. The fans answer his question with a loud cheer. "Well, I know there is some Zuraki fan's out there, and you guys will have the special treat that he will sing three songs for you. And this first song is one that you have never heard before and... actually, this song have been made for a very special person to him, but that person is not here today..." Utoran ended looking sadly down on the floor.

The fans left out a long and loud groan of sadness as they heard the sad voice of the singer that was talking in the microphone.

"It's name is... Hoshi no Suna." Utoran backed away from the spotlight, at the same time a stage worker came out of the side with a little piano keyboard in his hands. He placed it on the front, plugged it in with the loudspeakers and moved the microphone close to the keyboard, so that Zuraki could sit, play and sing at the same time. Zuraki walked pass Utoran, taking the place at the front. The lights went down in a dark manner, making the half back of the stage disappear in darkness, hiding the rest of the Uzumakis. The only colors that came from the stage light, was a weak shine of red and purple that danced back and forth. The sexy red haired took his seat and started to play, the melody was sad and sorrowful, and his vocal voice almost sounded painful and the lyrics was just as sad. The fans become sad, and someone even started to cry when they heard what he sang about and started to wave their hands in the air in a slow motion following the sound of the music.

Once the song was done a loud sound came from Zuraki's guitar, and in the next second was the light turned on and Utoran come walking out on the stage with the red hair's guitar's belt over his shoulders. "Thank you Zuraki for that amazing song, but you're not done yet, you still have two more to sing and the next one is ..."

Zuraki looked at Utoran, he did a quick turn back to the fans and finished the leader's scents. "Would You Love a Monsterman."

With the lights back up the entire stage was visible again. Utoran had got the microphone in front of himself too, since he was going to sing with Zuraki in this song.

The show went on; after Zuraki sang his song Utoran entered the spotlight so that he could sing one song before Zuraki did his last one. This songs name was; Best Kept Secret. After Zuraki was allowed to sing his last song; Blood Red Sandman. Then the four last songs sung by Utoran was: Those Nights, Higeki Ha Mabuta Wo Oroshita Yasashiki Utsu, Fear Of The Dark and Looking for Angels.

---

* * *

---

It was the moment everyone had been waiting for. All the songs were song and the band members were sweating all over after all the dancing and movements. Utoran seemed tired after singing so much, but he loved it!

"Thanks for the fun evening guys!!!" Utoran shouted out. "But the best is yet to come! At least for _**one**_ of you." Utoran smirked a sexy smile down to his fans.

The fans screamed and cried out with all their might, even thought you almost have thought they would be tired from all there screaming and loud singing earlier on.

"Do you all have your number tag out?!" Utoran was maybe covered in sweat, but that didn't make him look anything less attractive. Oh no, many of the fans were having special daydreams about it actually. "Well if you all can have them ready, Zuraki will come out here with a bowl with all of your numbers. But I will only draw one, so only one of you will join us back stage for some hours, out the night." Utoran winked with his right eye, making all the girls and boys scream even louder.

Sasuke eyed it all, this was the big moment, as Zuraki come out with a huge bowl with as many notes as it was fans. In there... in one of all those notes was Sasuke's number.

"Well then, let's get this over with." Utoran dug his hand in, messing around before picking one note. "Here we go." He said as he took his hand out again, with one little paper note in his hand.

The tension rose as he unfolds the little piece of paper to read up the number.

"Aaaaand, the number is!" Utoran called out, smirking. "One-hundred-and-sixty-nine." Those numbers were said in a so sexy manner that it could have made his fans faint. And one was close to it actually. Sasuke stood on his row, holding a tight grip on his number note, looking up at Utoran in almost disbelief.

When nobody moved, Utoran started to look curious around in the big group of people, to see if anybody was so happy that they couldn't speak. "Anyone with number One, sixty-nine?" he repeated.

A lot of the fans groaned unhappily, because their number weren't the right one and someone even started to cry with sadness...

Utoran looked down on Sasuke, smirking at him. The Uchiha finally got the guts to lift up his arm with the note in it.

"Seems like we have the one right here." Utoran then jumped down of the stage, lifted Sasuke up in his two strong arms, went up on the stage and said in the microphone. "Well, that was all for tonight! Thanks for coming! I hope to see you all in our next concert!" Utoran didn't let go of Sasuke has he just ran to the back of the stage. The rest of the group said there good byes to the fans and followed.

As soon as they got in back of the stage Sasuke was immediately placed down on his feet by Utoran in a quite graceful manner. However the singer didn't move far away after that, it didn't seem like he wanted to get away from the Uchiha just yet. Utoran placed his left hand right beside Sasuke head, and what would you know... there was a wall right behind him too. "Hello there little one," the blonde said in a very seducing voice as he moved closer to the person right in front of him, and he slowly lifted up his right hand and gently stroke Sasuke's cheek with the soft skin of the back of his fingers. "And what is your name?" Utoran smiled sexily to Sasuke, showing his perfect white teethes.

"S...s-sa..." The Uchiha gasped almost trembling. With his back resting at the wall and Utoran locking him on the spot like this, Sasuke didn't found either strength or words to talk. His heart was pounding fast and his face was turning red, though the Uchiha tried his best not to blush so that singer wouldn't see him blush like a tomato.

"What was that?" Utoran asked, his words was coming out in a mere blowing whisper, his hot breath hitting Sasuke's skin.

The breath of the singer made Sasuke jump, "Sasuke!" he shouted, the Uchiha hadn't plan to shout his name out like that, but it just happen, the feeling of Utoran's hot breath on his skin was more then what Sasuke could handle, since he was far from prepared for that. "U... Uchiha Sasuke."

"SasU-K-E, eh?" Utoran said, and his smile turned to a devilish smirk. "Nice to meet you." The feeling in the air was filled with feelings, hot feelings, and Utoran started to aim for Sasuke's lips.

A sudden cough suddenly changed the whole mood, stopping Utoran for moving any further forward. "Utoran, playing with our guest are we?" It was Zuraki, he didn't look to happy as he stood with his arms in a cross over his chest. Right behind him the two other members stood giggling for themselves.

The singer pulled back from Sasuke and looked at his friend. "Aww, come one Zuraki, you just ruin the mood here." Utoran said teasing. "I was just asking him what his name was." The singer smiled an innocent smile. Over with Zuraki it seemed like the drummer; Kirami, had problem holding back a laughter. "Anyways guys, I want you to meet Uchiha Sasuke."

Zuraki sighed and just gave up the idea of complaining to the lead singer and just went on with it. "Nice to me you Sasuke-San, sorry about Utoran, he just has a weakness for such cute guys as yourself."

"Humph." Utoran groaned. "I have a **very** _special_ taste in guys, and you know that." the singer argued.

Kirami started to laugh. "Haha! Yeah, that as hell is sure. Anyways, don't let Utoran's hormones scare you. I am Kirami, the amazing drummer of this cool group! And this slow ass here is Mataru. Nice to meet you."

After a quick greeting the little group of five lead towards the room they was going to be in for the next few hours by Utoran. Sasuke couldn't put his finger on it, but something with Zuraki seemed very familiar, like he had seen him before. Maybe if he didn't have on so much makeup... then maybe would he be able to tell. However, Zuraki seemed to noticed the sudden attention Sasuke gave him as they walked, the young guitarist tried to act like he didn't care and tried to avoid Sasuke's stare.

When they all got to the right place, Utoran opened the door and let them all in. Once inside the room Sasuke looked around, the room seemed like a relaxing room, with three big couches surrounding a small table. On the walls there were pictures of many different famous singers and bands, including the Uzumaki. At the corner of the room there were bags with letters and presents in them, supposedly enough, fan letters and also tons of flowers. On the table it was two cans, one with tea and one with coffee. There was also two bottles with soda. To eat, was candy and some cookies.

"Please have a seat Sasuke-San." Utoran said in a smile as he looked at the young Uchiha.

Sasuke sat down in the middle of one of the couches, while Kirami and Mataru took one and Zuraki and Utoran took the other.

"Where to start?" Utoran said in a small mumble as he clapped his hands together. "You are the one number I drew out of the bowl. I guess I can first ask how those that feel?" the blonde singer closed his eyes and gave away one of his gentle and amazing nice smiles. The little happening at the back stage seemed to have been forgotten.

"Eh... well..." Sasuke started to mumbled, but he was lost in words. That truly handsome man that sat so close to him was just so amazing in all ways, the same man who had almost tried to kiss him some minutes back! The Uchiha had to calm himself by pinching himself in his arm, which of course was happening hidden away from the eight looking eyes, well six, since Zuraki appeared to do whatever he could not to look Sasuke in the eyes, so he kept looking elsewhere. However, Sasuke didn't really care. "I... I can honestly say I was very shocked to hear my number be said out on the speakers."

Utoran smirked at the answer. "Hehe." The singer laughed softely. "I can imagine. Well let's change the subject, if that is ok Sasu-Chan?" Utoran said in a teasing voice as he winked with his eye. "Feel free to ask us any questions." The singer placed himself backwards in his comfy couch, placing his arms at the back of his head as he looked intensely at the Uchiha.

Sasuke was silent for a second, never before had **anyone **called him by that name; Sasu-Chan, it was almost disturbing, but at the same time... was it something in Utoran's voice that made Sasuke allowing him to accept this rude terms of name giving. "Well, if you insist. Why don't you guys tell me what you think of the other members?"

The question shocked some of the group, but it didn't take long until they all had a smile on their lips and started to talk.

---

* * *

---

The time flouted by, there had been many laughter's and fun moments in the relaxing room. The band members had been completely honest with telling Sasuke what they thought about each other. And some interesting stories and events had been revealed, so all in all this was an extremely fun moment for the Uchiha and all the members of the Uzumakis.

After talking to the band members for almost two hours Sasuke was told that Utoran wanted to show him something in another room. After the long chat with all the other Sasuke had been able to relax himself so that he could be himself, more or less. But having Utoran so close to him was still sometimes sending shivers down his spine.

Lost in his mind, the Uchiha almost did not notice that Utoran had stopped.

"We're here." Said the popular young singer and opened the door.

The Uchiha went in and took in noticed that this room was somewhat different then the other room he had been in. This room almost looked just like an typical old Japanese room, paper windows were on the wall and it looked like it was a whole garden outside of the window, but Sasuke could see that that was just an illusion with a picture on the wall behind the window. There was also an oblong Sakura-tree picture on one wall.

The raven hair walked in and looked around in the room, he was pretty amazed how well done this room was made. He could almost swear he was in and old Japanese house, even the smell of it was in this room. In the middle of the room was a small table, it was one of those table you had to sit on your knees with. Sasuke smiled for himself and sat down by the table. He was almost lost in his little fantasy. The aura of this room had somehow calmed Sasuke down, making him almost forgetting that Utoran was in the room too. Little did the Uchiha know that the singer locked the door, so that nobody could walk in... or out.

Over with the wall of the room Utoran stood with a smirk on his face, his arms was in cross over his chest. His smirk got even more devilish as he saw Sasuke sitting down by the table. "Sasuke... did someone ever tell you how sexy you really are." Utoran said in a seducing low whisper as he walked closer to the raven hair.

The one over with the table froze at the sound of Utoran. "W-what...?" Sasuke gasped surprised, then, suddenly without warning sat Utoran right behind Sasuke, leaning over him, forcing to make the raven hair to lean in over the table. As he forced Sasuke to bend over, Utoran went in closer, his head almost resting on Sasuke's left shoulder.

The blonde closed his eyes, smelling in Sasuke's sweetie scent. "Oh how I have been waiting to do this..." Utoran whispered low into Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke's body started to shake by this sudden action of Utoran, but not only that. Something familiar had suddenly fallen over the Uchiha; it was the _**hands**_, the two hands that always played with him when he was in the showers at school or home alone. 'This can't be happening... of all times, why do they need to start **now**?!' Sasuke thought, almost horrified, Utoran would get the worst thoughts of him if the hands kept on until the end...

With the two hands binding him in an unmovable-binding-spell, it made it impossible for him to move any parts of his body. Frustrated over all this Sasuke started to look backwards with his eyes so that he could look at Utoran, what he saw... shocked him, Utoran's ice blue eyes... had turned fire red! It was almost as if they shined like a red light. His pupil was even stretched just like a cat's. And on his face what the most devilish smirk Sasuke had ever seen. "What... is going on?" Sasuke asked shocked and felt himself starting to blush as the invisible hands was touching him at his private and sensible parts. An uncontrolled moan escaped the Uchiha's mouth, but he quickly understood what he had just done and sealed his mouth, hoping... Utoran didn't hear his voice.

However, Utoran continued smirking and smelling in the sweetie scent of Sasuke. "Oh, how long I have been waiting to do this with you, Sasuke." Utoran said lustful, at the same time did the hands a hard squeeze on Sasuke's privet area in his pants, this made Sasuke open his mouth again, moaning in a scream.

After a few seconds of breathing heavily Sasuke was able to get his words into a sentence, or almost. "Do... wha..." The young Uchiha wasn't allowed to talk any more as it felt like something entered his mouth, making it impossible for him to talk. It almost felt like a big cucumber or sausage that entered his mouth. The only thing Sasuke could do now was to look back at the blonde guy who pressed himself and Sasuke against the table. And as he gazed back, Sasuke took in noticed that there was three marks on his cheeks that become deeper and deeper the more his eyes glowed. And at the same time, the hand that touched him felt more and more real.

"Look here." Utoran said with that lustful voice of his, he had placed his right hand on the table and in his hand was a piece of paper. Sasuke found it hard to look away from those fire glowing eyes that stared at him so much, but at the end was he able to look at the paper. "Here is the list of the songs we sung today." Utoran continued. "If you understand my love, will you be able to see the pattern on this list."

The Uchiha didn't understand anything about this... the paper had all the fourteen songs, each song having their number at the beginning.

(Picture)

Suddenly Utoran turned Sasuke around and locked the raven hair in a hot and passion kiss, whatever had been in his mouth was gone. Utoran then moved away the table pushing the two of them down to the floor. With a quick break of the kiss, Utoran took a grip of Sasuke's sweater and top and threw them off. Utoran then planted his lips on Sasuke's neck, kissing and nipping the soft skin roughly. With Sasuke's bare chest under him Utoran started to trail kisses alongside down the Uchiha's neck. Sasuke had no choice but to lay down on the floor with Utoran on top of him, he had no strength or willpower to push this man of him. One of the two extra hands took a grip of one of Sasuke's nipples rolling it between its fingers. Utoran then suddenly moved to the other side taking the free nipple in his mouth. Sasuke gasped and arched upwards at the blonde. Utoran smirked, giving the agitated nipple a hard lick before moving down again.

The poor Uchiha didn't know what to think or do. He was also starting to get ashamed of his own actions as he laid there in an arched. But what had suddenly gotten into Utoran? This was not the man he had thought he was when he gazed on the pictures. He had seen a gentle man... a man that wouldn't hurt anyone, or rush them to do something they wasn't sure of... like this. The singer had acted strange whole day, being more perverted then what Sasuke had ever thought he was. Not that the Uchiha really knew him or anything... but it just felt like this wasn't the real Utoran. Sasuke hated to admit it... but he was growing afraid, he had no control on what was going on, situations an Uchiha hated to be in.

The popular japans singer trailed his mouth down over the smooth flesh and skin of the Uchiha's stomach, nipping it roughly. Utoran untied Sasuke's pants, quickly opening and pushed them down a couple of inches exposing new skin that almost begged to be licked, in Utoran's eyes that is. The second invisible hand circled around the small indention while Utoran worked with Sasuke's underpants. Utoran finally slipped in his hand down his partner's underpants, wrapping around the Uchiha's rigid member.

Sasuke arched up and a very loud moan escaped him that sounded like the singer's name when he felt the hand on him, but after saying the name a sound came out that could be interpret like a protest or a no. "Utoran... please stop."

However Utoran just ignored this and kept going as he pulling the erection free from its confines. He began to slowly pump the member, applying pressure while he pushed the underpants down to the knees of the Uchiha. With a quick motion with just one hand, Utoran was able to get of the rest of the cloths to Sasuke.

The Uchiha shut his eyes preparing for the intrusion into his body, though his eyes snapped back open when Utoran took his hot erection into his mouth. Sasuke growled deeply feeling the warm cavern and tongue working him, though there come some pleasure if this, it didn't hide the discuss Sasuke felt right now. He wasn't ready for these suddenly jump from not knowing a person at all, and suddenly laying on the floor with him over him... as he was giving him a blowjob. The butterflies he had had in his stomach before when he thought of Utoran had somehow turned into big and horrifying bats. But no matter how much his head and heart was yelling no... He couldn't control his body that was absolutely enjoying all of this.

Utoran started to work faster with Sasuke's erected member, even Sasuke's body started to thrust his hips into the singer's mouth. The blonde allowed Sasuke to move, he acutely seemed to enjoy that as he smirked devilishly and squeezing the Uchiha's hips and thighs, urging him on.

The singer let all except the tip of the erection slid out of his mouth. He kissed the top before running his tongue around the head. Sasuke bucked aggressively into the blonde's mouth. By this action Utoran did know his Sasuke was close. He put his hands on the bucking hips, forcing them to hold still. The singer took the young Uchiha in deep and sucked hard without mercy. Sasuke climaxed, out of breath and almost gasping the singer's name, he was still able to control his words a little, and no way was he going to let Utoran hearing how much his body loved this.

Utoran smiled around the erection when he felt it erupt into his mouth. He swallowed all of the warm delicious liquid that entered his mouth. The Uchiha laid on the floor berthing heavily, complexly existed by Utoran's actions.

"Sure seems like you did enjoy yourself, there is no need of hiding it." Utoran said lustful, "But I have been playing with you like this for so long already, _well not in person of course_ but close enough. _Now_ _**I want to get something too**_." As the lustful words left the singer's mouth took Utoran a hard grip on Saske's hips and forcefully turning the boy around, making him stand on his knees and hands. With his back entrance facing Utoran, he couldn't hold back much more. Quickly licking the young man in command three fingers on his right hand, thoroughly wetting them, the two invisible hands where given new jobs to do; to get Sasuke's erection back on top, which they were able to do in the matter of seconds, playing with his member and balls. Utoran could hear Sasuke's breath getting heavily again he took this opportunity and started to gently pushing a wet finger into Sasuke's never before touched entrance.

Sasuke moaned, fisting his hands, he didn't feel any pleasure in this as it was only painful. He could feel Utoran's slid in and out a few times. The raven hairs didn't do anything else then to just stand there on all four, feeling everything that happened to his body. Soon a second finger joined the first while Utoran licked the back of Sasuke, tasting his delicious skin. Sasuke was trying his best to relax, but this was getting a little more uncomfortable then what he ever wanted. His mind was still having problem grasping the situation... however his bodied had pretty much understood the whole thing. All the pain soon disappeared, as the singer hit the prostate making the Uchiha shudder wanting more. Utoran smirked as he saw the Uchiha's reaction to this. Quickly he did make Sasuke open his legs more, and then Utoran laid himself down on the floor moving himself under the backend of Sasuke so that he was now right under the long and hard erection to Sasuke. With a little kiss on the tip disappeared the feeling of the two extra hands and Sasuke then felt Utoran take his erection filly into his mouth as the third finger entered him causing a slight pain but nothing he couldn't handle.

Utoran stroke a few more times, hitting Sasuke's prostate, making him moan the singer's name. The singer pulled his finger out his powerless victim and got himself up from the floor, using the now free hand to open his own pants and pulling up his very erection member and placed himself on his knees behind Sasuke. The Uchiha was very exhausted and didn't have any power to move an inch. Utoran took a grip of Sasuke's body as he positioned himself at Sasuke's entrance.

Slowly and shaking the Uchiha was able to move his head to the side as he looked backwards. Utoran looked into those beautiful dark, onyx eyes of Sasuke, and his own fire red owns lighted back at the almost fattening eyes of the Uchiha.

The singer pushed forward against the tight ring, entering roughly. Sasuke gasped surprised, he hadn't prepared himself for it to hurt this much. But no matter how much Sasuke screamed in pain and agony Utoran didn't stop his rough actions.

Finally, the tight muscles gave away, allowing Utoran to seat himself fully inside of Sasuke. He held completely still allowing the Uchiha time to adjust to this intrusion of his body. Utoran smiled feeling as he could see that Sasuke's pain started to melt away into pure pleasure. The raven hair started to match the trusts of the singers with his own. Utoran then forced Sasuke to turn around, while they were still connected, and made him sit upwards, so that he could even get dipper inside of him. Utoran held Sasuke up with having his hands on Sasuke's back, and with the help of the invisible hands Sasuke's was face forced towards Utoran so that the singer could forcefully plant his lips on Sasuke's in a deep kiss.

Utoran felt close to coming and he could tell by Sasuke's actions that he was too. So with a quick speed up Utoran hit the pleasure spot, making Sasuke climaxed for a second time and the Uchiha moaned out in pleasure. Before his eyes turned everything black, and in the next second opened Sasuke his eyes. His breathing was heavy and his body covered his sweat. The Uchiha looked around in the room; he was in his own bed at home.

"What...the?" Sasuke asked out loud and he was clearly confused. The young man found his cell phone and saw the time was: nine am Saturday. Sasuke looked out in the room... had it all been a dream? "Thank God... it was just a nightmare..." The Uchiha sunk down in his bed, feeling so relived. "Of course, Utoran would never be like that in real life, ah... what a relief." The boy sighed happily, the thought of knowing that what had happen was just a dream... was more satisfying then getting A on a test he didn't study on. "And what is even stranger... I dreamt that Utoran somehow was the person that controlled the..." he gulped, "...the _hands_." A few seconds went by, letting Sasuke calm himself and think through the dream. It then accrued to him that he felt something strange... it was something sticky under his duvet, slowly he lifted it up and couldn't believe what he was seeing, himself and his duvet was covered with his own semen.

Disturbed by his own action that he had done in his sleep Sasuke went to the shower. The moment he went in to the bathroom light it was like the dream become more and more unclear. 'Eh... Now I can't remember the details... but I still can remember...' flashes of himself screaming as Utoran had _his way_ flashed before him. '...whatever, I have to get a shower, I want to see the **true **Utoran, not a messed up version my dreams made. So, better get ready for the Uzumaki concert is today.'

The last ting Sasuke could remember from the day before was that he went to bed. And as the minutes went by in the shower, the more of the dream was forgotten. He soon couldn't even remember being raped, but... that didn't mean the feeling for the horrible thing was gone. Whenever he thought about Utoran in the shower it was like his stomach become sick and he wanted to throw up. But he didn't understand... he used to love to think about Utoran. 'I wonder who will win the drawing...' he thought innocently enough, but just by thinking about that did his stomach make an unpleasant jump, which send him running out of the shower towards the toilet as he throw up all his guts.

After calming his nerves he was able to get done showering and get dressed. Even though the whole thing that had happened to Sasuke had just been a dream had it been very realistic, some parts of his body almost felt sore. This dream that left his mind the more the time went by, the only thing left was the feeling of it, the unpleasant feeling. Though, it all being a dream was it in other words still the day of the concert. And without knowing he did do what he also had dreamt, he got his bag with his things in and walked through the hall in his big house, until he suddenly heard something break, he walked over to where the sound came from and saw some maids cleaning up a broken vase. Sasuke stood still; he just got a very strong déjà vufeeling, as if he had seen this happening once before. Strangely enough as the time went by the déjà vu feeling didn't leave him; all the people he saw gave him the feeling that he had seen them before. Even when he was ready to get his ticket from the ticket-seller it was like he knew what was going to happen. He asked him for his name, and when he told it was he given the ticked without having to pay for it.

'Is it just me... or is this whole day strange...?' Sasuke thought as he now walked towards his seat. 'Well whatever, soon am I allowed to see Utoran! Just ignore this damn déjà vu thing, focus.' What really irritated Sasuke, was that the closer he got to the beginning of the concert, the thought of Utoran's name came up in his mind and by that, the sick feeling grew worse. He didn't throw up, but felt disgusting. However, as the young man was lost in his own thoughts he didn't see where he was going. So with a strong thump Sasuke was sent backwards. The Uchiha was able to stay on his feet, but not the person he had thumped into, as he heard someone fall ass down on the floor right in front of him. He saw down, and saw a girl sitting on the floor, wondering what just had hit her. "Her let me help you." He said concerned, offering a hand, feeling sorry for thumping into her like that. A true Uchiha would normally just have kept walking, ignoring this accident. But Sasuke felt sorry for the girl and felt like being a gentle man for once.

"Thanks, I am ok." The girl said, taking his hand and looking him in the eyes. "Heey... have we meet before?" she asked curious as she studied Sasuke closely.

Sasuke looked at the girl strangely. "No, I don't think we have." Answer the Uchiha calmly.

Then the face of the girl shouted up in happiness. "Oh yes! Now I remember, you where one of our first costumers in my Café!"

The mind of the Uchiha stood still for a second, until he remembered that he and the school nerd Naruto had gotten on a Tea Café on this week's Tuesday, in other words, three days ago. "Yes when you mention it, I guess I do remember you... you where the waitress right?"

The girl smiled and nodded. "Yes, call me Triinu, that's my name, so just call me that."

The raven hair looked at this girl who he just had walked into, here she was telling him her name and such... well they had meet each other once before... but, this was almost stranger then the whole déjà vu feeling he had had over him all day. 'Wait a minute...' Sasuke though surprised as he went over his own feelings, and the déjà vu feeling was gone! He couldn't sense anything of this happening before or anything, so he looked up at the girl with a smirking smile on his face. "Nice you meet you Triinu, I am Uchiha Sasuke." He was so happy about the fact that he had lost the damn déjà vu feeling that he didn't bother to ask Triinu of her last name.

"Nice to meet you Uchiha-San, I see you also are going to the Uzumaki concert. They are amazing aren't they?!" Triinu's voice was over exited and she almost jumped up and down on the spot.

"Yes they are ..." Sasuke's scenting was cut off by a loud yell from the distance.

"HEY! Could you two keep it moving!! We want to get everybody inside as fast as possible!" it was one of the guards with the ticket sellers that shouted out to Sasuke and Triinu.

The two looked at each other. "Yeah, we better get moving. I need to find my seat." Triinu said happily.

"Yeah me too, it was nice meeting you though." Sasuke said, reason why it was so nice, it felt like he was in control of his own life again.

"Please come to my tea café again when you get the chance, bye." Triinu did a bow and went off, disappearing quickly in the crowd of people.

The Uchiha sigh and quickly started to walk towards his seat in the front row. Meeting the tea waitress again had somehow chanced the whole feeling of this day, so Sasuke was grateful, but as he sat down thing didn't change that much, when the time was right crowd shout the band members name and each and one of them entered the scene waving at the audience. The feeling of somehow seeing it all before hit Sasuke the minute the first member entered the stage. The last one to enter the stage was Utoran. Again Sasuke started to feel strange, it was like he was about to throw up again. Flashes of being raped by the wonderful blonde were flashing before Sasuke's eyes, he had long forgotten the nightmare, so the flashed didn't make any sense and what was worst was that the flashes seemed so real, and he acutely ended up thinking that this was going to happen if he where to win the drawing. Sasuke did like Utoran very much, but to be forcefully raped was nothing he liked.

The concert went on and all the songs were sung, both Utoran and Zuraki sung awesomely. But it was now the time of the draw. Sasuke didn't know if he was supposed to be overexcited or afraid. Something about all this did not feel too great.

"Well then, let's get this over with." Utoran dug his hand in the bowl Zuraki was holding in his hand, the singer messed around before picking one note. "Here we go." He said as he took his hand out again, with one little paper note in his hand. Sasuke's stomach just did a jump, and the déjà vu feeling was all over him again, stronger than ever.

The tension increases as Utoran unfold the little piece of paper to read up the number.

"Aaaaand, the number is!" Utoran called out, smirking. "One-hundred-and-sixty-nine." Those numbers were said in a so sexy manner that it could have made many of his fans faint. Sasuke at his front row hold his little note in his hand, his heart told him to be happy about this, that it was **his **number that had been called out, but his head and stomach said the different.

As nobody of the big crowd started to move towards the stage Utoran started to look after one with a strange face expression, and nobody had as off one as the raven haired that sat on his seat with a blank look on his face. "Anyone with number One, sixty-nine?" repeat Utoran, almost looking directly at Sasuke.

The Uchiha was lost in thoughts, he had no idea why those raping images keep dancing before him and why did he feel so damn sick to his stomach by just thinking about it all?! However, this was getting ridicules; he loved to watch Utoran sing, so why was his stomach being so stupid. With a big swallow Sasuke was able to get somewhat of the strange feeling away and lifted up his arm with the note in it.

"Seems like we have the one right here." Utoran said, jumping down of the stage. Gently he took one of Sasuke's hands, holding it gently as he did a graceful bow. "Would you please follow me Sir?" Utoran asked gently.

Sasuke didn't know what to do, but he sure as hell knew that the damn déjà vu feeling was gone now, and the sickening feeling from his stomach melted away as he gazed down on the gentle hand that held his own up and the perfect bow that was made by Utoran. "Ok..." answered Sasuke slowly, not really believing this. He had never thought Utoran would bow to anyone.

As the answer left Sasuke lips Utoran stood up, smiling and showed the raven-haired the way towards the stairs that went up to the stage.

"Thank so much for coming tonight!" Utoran shouted out towards his fans as he took the microphone in one of his hands. Sasuke stood next to him, not really knowing what to do. "You where all just amazing, and I hope to see you all again on our next concert, it will not be too long until next time, I promise, bye! See you all later!" Utoran waved towards his fans and bowed as he walked towards the exit of the stage, at the same time he took Sasuke's hand and asked him to follow him. The rest of the group walked to the edge of the stage and said their good byes too.

At the backstage Utoran was smiling nicely. "So nice to meet you. I am Utoran, the leader and singer of the Japanese band the Uzumakis." Again Utoran did a perfect bow to Sasuke. "My I ask what your name is?"

Sasuke had lost his words again. This Utoran was so gentle... so nice and kind. The images of him raping the Uchiha didn't fit at all. "Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

The two of them didn't do much other then looking at each other. Normally someone would find this situation strange and uncomfortable, but not here. The Uchiha couldn't feel any hostility from the singer, his stare was so gentle and Sasuke's heart felt warm. They just stood there, looking in each other eyes, from something that made the time go very quick, cause the rest of the band members soon walked in.

"Good plaid guys, a real good concert." Utoran said nicely. "This is the winner, Uchiha Sasuke."

Zuraki, Mataru and Kirami greeted the Uchiha and they all seemed nice.

The whole band was together in a room with three couches, and again did Sasuke get his déjà vu feeling back, but this time the sickening feeling wasn't that great. Sadly, as the chat continued the déjà vu didn't leave him, everything they talked about felt like that he had heard it all before. ...and then it came, two hours later Utoran wanted to show Sasuke something in another room. Right away the raven hair's head send out a panicky shout, telling him not to go and his stomach felt like throwing up, only his little heart screamed out an weak and small scream of trusting the singer. But... no matter how bad Sasuke felt, couldn't he get himself to say no. So after walking in the hall for a few minutes the two words came out of Utoran's mouth.

"We're here." the popular young singer said and opened the door.

The Uchiha went in, his stomach and head hurt so much he was close to faint. As he thought... the room looked just like a typical old Japanese room, paper windows and all that. Something in his head told him to get the hell out of there! The raven hair turned around looking directed at Utoran's face that stood now right in front of him.

"Sasuke... I." Utoran started almost nervously. The Uchiha was close to walk backwards, but somehow he was spellbinded by the ice-blue eyes so he couldn't move. "I can only be honest with you here... Sasuke." This however made Sasuke start to back up a little, but Utoran was quick to walk the same steps towards Sasuke as he walked backwards. Flashes of Sasuke getting raped went through his mind, not in any ways was Sasuke going to get raped! Even if it was with a celebrity. "Calm down please...I just. Ok, here goes... I-I love you Sasuke! I love you with all my heart, and I can see that you have some sort of feelings for me too, but for us to get together must you know the true me. To fall in love with a celebrity as myself is easy, but I want you to know the true me and love me for me. Therefore, if you can figure out the pattern in his paper, or... find the hidden sentence, then you will be able to really know me."

If Sasuke wasn't confused before from his strange day and all this déjà vu... was he sure as hell confused now.

Utoran noticed the confusion on the raven haired young man so he didn't know what else to say then. "You are the most pressure person for me, but if you're really having feelings for me, then this riddle here will open your eyes to see the _true me_." Utoran took out a piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to Sasuke. Carefully Utoran leaned in towards Sasuke's face and planted his lips softly on Sasuke's cheek, giving a quick and light kiss. The poor Uchiha was frozen stiff, and didn't know how to react. The singer slowly moved backwards towards the door, but never once did Utoran turn his back towards Sasuke.

The black eyes of Sasuke wandered down to the piece of paper he holed in his hands. He held it up so that he could see what was on it. His heart beat fast and uncontrolled, but he tried not to faint or anything. The list of the songs the band had been playing tonight was on the paper:

1. I Can

2. A Little More

3. Scorpio

4. Leave Out All The Rest

5. Knife

6. With My Mind

7. Hoshi no Suna

8. Would You Love a Monsterman

9. Best Kept Secret

10. Blood Red Sandman

11. Those Nights

12. Higeki Ha Mabuta Wo Oroshita Yasashiki Utsu

13. Fear Of The Dark

14. Looking for Angels

The singer touched the door handle gently as he still didn't move his eyes of the Uchiha. "Follow at the numbers, read the sentences, and you will find the hidden words in my confessions." With those words said he opened the door and exited out, leaving Sasuke to his thoughts.

Sasuke felt like he had seen it before, but the sudden behavior from Utoran had killed all the awful feeling he had in his stomach. The feeling from the dream he had had all day long was now gone. All the raping images was gone and almost forgotten too, the gentle and nice behavior from Utoran had made it all change. This was the Utoran he had seen in his pictures, this was the singer he had feelings for... this was his true _love_.

The reason why Sasuke had been so disgusted by his _dream_ was that Utoran had raped him, something that Sasuke had thought was something Utoran would never do. So by seeing the true feelings and actions of Utoran it all had changed. Now he only needed to figure out this riddle. By looking at the paper didn't he see anything, but he knew... if he could figure it out... he was going to be able to figure out Utoran's true identity and then maybe even love him for **real**.

Uchiha Sasuke got his car and went home, all out the ride he was looking down on the little piece of paper. He tried different ways of solving it. If he took the first letter in each of the songs it didn't make any sentence at all. All night long Sasuke worked on the quiz Utoran had given him.

To Be Continued...

Sasuke had his strange and of dream and day... What is hidden inside the list of songs? And how was Sasuke able to almost dream the whole day beforehand? To find out, continue reading You Will Be Mine!

**Chapter Twelve: **Do Not Go There

* * *

**Murasakyoru's "Little End Chat":**

**Mura:** Hello guys, and welcome to my little end chat... chapter eleven. *sob, sob*

**Kakashi:** Are you ok Mura-San?

**Mura:** I miss my second PC!!! D'X And I want chapter twelve, so that I can work on it!! *cries*

**Kakashi:** Eh… Mura-San please calm down, I am sure it all will be ok… at least I hope so, or many hours of work will be lost.

**Mura:** *sniff* don't say that... TT-TT

**Kakashi: **Well, let's lay that a side and talk about this chapter now. Ok? :)

**Mura: **Ok… *sniff* Chapter eleven... I hope it didn't confuse you guys, it might have been a little confusing...

**Kakashi:** Confusing? What is there not to get? So Sasuke had a dream of the day and most of the things he dreamt become real and some didn't, it's all very understandable.

**Mura:** Eh... well, it was also hard to only write Sasuke's point of view in the beginning, since it was _his_ dream. It wouldn't make any sense to suddenly know how Utoran felt about it all... that was just frustrating for me as a writer to write. It would have been so much easier and funnier to write from Utoran's view.

**Kakashi:** But as you said, that wouldn't make much sense, so just be glad that it's done now. Buuut... Mura-San, you really have been lazy on your writing, I am disappointed. I mean, when your PC's died on you, you had no choice, but before that happen, you didn't work all that much.

**Mura:** ...eh, yeah I know. And this was a chapter I was looking forward to write too... but yeah, much has been going on lately. But I have been thinking much about how to write it and I've been thinking about later events and such, somehow that is much easier then to write a horrible lemon scene with Utoran and Sasuke... I am not good with lemons (or, sex scenes), sorry.

**Kakashi:** Well you did try to make this one better then the first one you wrote in this story, good work so far.

**Mura:** I just want to ask my readers what they think about my writing, any comments would surely been nice. And thanks for all the comments I have gotten so far!

**Kakashi:** Hmmm, and the riddle?

**Mura:** Oh yes! The riddle! Is there any of you guys that is able to see the hidden sentence in the list of songs?

**Kakashi:** If you are able to see it please let her know!

**Mura:** Yes please! But don't write it as a comment, please send it to me as a message instead. :) If it's right, hmmm, well! If someone gets it right, that person will get the honor to talk to me her on the end chat. If there is more than one that gets it right, I will draw out one of you. :) Also, if it's right, I will write your names on the top of the next chapter or on the chapter where the riddle is solved.

**Kakashi:** That sounds nice, but of course, if you don't what to be at the end chat, and just want to deliver your solution that you think is right, please, just do that.

**Mura:** Yeah! :D Please, please do! X3 I assure you all, there **really** is a hidden sentence in the list, you just have to find it. I used many hours of finding the right songs to this, so please, just try. :D

**Kakashi:** But let's end it, you all try your best to solve it! Bye!

**Mura:** Yes, yes! X3 Bye for now, see you all in the next chapter, and please hope with me that I get my second PC back soon...

The End


	12. Do Not Go There

**Y**ou **W**ill **B**e **M**ine!

**Summary:** The school's no. _One_, Uchiha Sasuke, has tons of admirers and fans, but one special man separates himself from all the others. This blonde person has some kind of special powers that can make whatever he wants to come true, but all he wants is to get Sasuke as his lover. NaruSasu. Lemon.

**Beta Reader:** Kiiroikitsune

**Day: **_Sunday_

**Some words from **_**Murasakyoru**_**:** My beloved computer is back! :D I had to wait one month until I got it back! And guess what! All my files is still on it! *happy* Thanks to you all that prayed with me! :3 So here is chapter twelve of my series of You Will Be Mine! Please enjoy and leave some nice comments please! XD

* * *

**Chapter** **Twelve****: **_Do Not Go There_

The darkness of the room was like a cold layer in the blonde's sleeping room. It's the next day of the concert and Naruto sat with his desk. It's very early in the morning, and since it's winter the sun hadn't even raised. The blonde didn't feel too well, he felt ill to his stomach. He sat with his elbow on the desk while his hands held his head. As the young man sat still, breathing heavily in and out he slowly stared to shake his head in a _no_, at the same time he stared to think the same word. "No... no... no, not again..." Naruto felt so down and was almost close to tears. The feeling that went over him was all mixed of fear, anger and sadness.

Some hours back, around the time the blonde was planning on go to bed, the night before he had been over excited about when Sasuke was going to solve his little riddle. However, the moment his restless soul was finally able to calm down and get some necessary rest, his thoughts and mind had betrayed him, as the **too familial dream**, or _vision_, began to replay in the deepness of his unconscious _**again**_. That damn vision of his... the same repeated where he saw his beloved Sasuke getting shot at the bank, however... things was slightly different this time; it had all become dark before him the moment the gun went of... so tonight he didn't _see_ Sasuke fall down on the floor... he could just hear the awful loud bang and all the screaming. Also, there was something more, for some reason it all became clear. In other words, he could see tremendous of details this time. The whole bank, all the people and things outside the window as if he was there in person. With all this new details it had already made Naruto even more depressed, because when Gaara got a clear and detailed vision... the chance for it to happen was bigger... and that soon. The feeling of knowing this was maybe going to happen today, or tomorrow... was unbearable. He had just given Sasuke the riddle, he couldn't just go and die now!

"I don't want Sasuke to die! I WON'T ALLOW IT!" Naruto cried out angrily as he stood up from his chair. Then a flash of the vision come before his eyes. The image was of a clock that was on the wall in the bank, and the blonde could clearly see the time on it, the two hands on the clock pointed at twelve. 'So Sasuke is going to go to the bank at noon, and then the robber will enter few minutes after.' The blonde looked down on his watch; it was now nine in the morning. 'However, the last question is... is it today?' Naruto understood that the only way to get that answer was to image the whole scene again, and look after if he could find some calendar or something like that.

He closed his eyes and tried his best to remember it all in his mind, taking in **every little** detail he could. He looked around on the walls, searching for a calendar... but there was none. He then looked closer on some of the customers; one of them had caught his interest, especially thanks to his position of standing, he was working with his cell phone. Naruto took a closer look and saw he was looking on his schedule for the day, Naruto could only see the name of the date, not the number, but it stood _**Sunday**_. Naruto thought about it for a second; 'The bank are normally closed at Sundays...' it was then he saw a little poster on the wall that said something about the bank being open this Sunday for some special reason Naruto didn't care about, he was more angry that the stupid bank had to have open so that Sasuke would get inside and get shoot later on!

However, these still lead to the question if it was **this** Sunday. Naruto got up and made some calls as the rich kid doctor Uzumaki Naruto. And found out... the bank had an open Sunday _**today**_...

"IT'S TODAY!" shouted the young man out, almost screaming. "I, I, I have to warn him! I have to call him! Or at least send him a message so that he doesn't go to the bank today!" Naruto didn't feel too well at the moment, his stomach turned around and around, making him want to puke, plus he started to cold sweat. However, no matter how horrible he felt right now; there was still a little ray of hope in all this darkness. Knowing all about the time and place of this vision he was maybe able to make sure it didn't happen!

'I guess I can send him a message... then it wouldn't sound so bad. Ah... wait, the only one of me that knows his number is the doctor Naruto, neither Utoran nor the nerd me knows it... so it will be strange if suddenly the nerd sends a message to him... But I can! ...eh, damn.' Naruto thought as he thought he had found a solution, but he just remembered something Gaara had told him. 'And... here I was planning to invite him out to the city, so that I myself could keep an eye on him, and make sure he doesn't go to the bank or anything. I could even look out for the robber, so that he doesn't get close to Sa... but, anyway.' Naruto sigh and slowly sat down. 'But I also forgot that he, Gaara and the others were planning on going to the city together today. Damn, this is not good... they are planning on meeting around eleven-twelve... I have to do something... If I let it all go out as it is suppose to do... I know what will happen.' the blonde didn't like his last sentence. He started to think hard and tried to make out any good plans for this. Then an idea came to his mind. 'Yes, I can do that!' Quickly he went out of his room and walked through the hall.

On his way he walked pass the maid's room, where someone was listening to the television news. "_As the table shows, the criminal rate have been__increased with over twenty percent since the early years of two-thousand._

In a room at the other side of the house was the red head Gaara's room. He still hadn't gotten himself up yet. He was out of energy after using it all up on the concert the day before. His room was all covered in darkness as he kept enjoying this lovely Sunday morning, but then out of the blue, a bad feeling came in his stomach, thought he was so tired that he just ignored it. And in the next moment the door to his room was opened.

"Gaaaaara! Time to get up!" shouted the loud and engaged voice of Naruto, the blonde went straight over to the bed and started to shake his brother roughly. "You have to wake up!" Naruto shouted again.

"Hmmm... what... is... it?" Gaara asked in between moaning irritatingly. As he begged in his mind that Naruto would leave soon.

"You have to get up, call Sasuke and ask him if it's ok that the two of you meets in the city like one or two hours earlier, and you have to stay close to him all the time! Make sure he doesn't go to the bank! And... well... just keep an close eye on him!" Naruto's voice was overjoyed now that he had finally found an answer to his problems, yes, the answer was: Gaara.

The poor tired red head didn't know what to do, or what had suddenly bitten the blonde so that he was this loud in the early morning; he was still very much asleep. However, he was able to get his phone out and called Sasuke.

"Yes... hello Sasuke." Gaara said sleepy, almost sounding like a zombie. "Do you mind if we meet..." he looked at Naruto who lifted up all his fingers, showing Gaara what time he had in mind. "At ten...or something?"

"_That is in like an hour, make it eleven, and I am in._" Sasuke answered. "_By the way, are you ok? You sound very tired._"

"I am all fine... then see you at the meeting place at eleven they, bye." As sleepy as he was turned Gaara of is phone and looked at Naruto. "There... happy now?"

The blonde smiled a foxy grin. "Very!" Without a second thought Naruto went towards the door. "So get up, you need a shower and to make yourself ready! I would sure like it if you are there before him!" Naruto's voice sounded strict and serious, and with that Naruto closed the door and went towards his own room, leaving Gaara in a sleep tempting darkness. The blonde was going to get ready to go out too, so that he could spy on his _brother_ and his love interest while they were walking around in the city. 'Hmm, just a little strange that Sasuke said it was ok just like that, I thought he would want to try to solve the riddle today. Ah, maybe he thinks of his friends first? Hmm, not that kind of Sasuke I know... but I guess he can do that once in a while.'

The two tired eyes of Gaara looked confused around in the room as it all had became quiet again. "Fine... I will get up..." he mumbled very sleepy, but "to sleep" just sounded way to tempting at the moment. "...after I have rested for just five more minutes..." In the next second Gaara was lost in his dream world.

Minutest went by, and he actually did wake up for a second, but the things that had happened didn't seemed too realistic enough for him anymore. 'There is no way Sasuke could agree on meeting out in the city one hours before the agreed appointment... and Naruto was just behaving way too strange... it must all just have been a dream...'Gaara thought and fell back to sleep.

The reason behind that Sasuke had agreed to meet up in the city earlier, was that he needed some break from the riddle solving. He had stayed up all night trying to solve the puzzle in many different ways, he tried the first letters, the last, the same in different languages... everything! But nothing seemed to have any relation with anything! He had now reacts his limits, the young Uchiha was almost going crazy of this, and nothing made any sense. So maybe a walk around in the city would calm his mind, and no, he didn't want to sleep. He didn't feel like taking a nap either, he was used to stay up for more than twenty-four hours, since he often found himself studding all night long. Therefore one night without sleep wouldn't make his judgment any less properly. Also, on normal circumstances Sasuke would have think that maybe the _hands_ would get him in a bad moment, but not today... it almost were as if he knew they wouldn't bother him today.

Sometime later, it's now eleven twenty am, twenty minutes after Sasuke and Gaara's agreement of meeting in the city. And the red heard was still in his bed, as he still thought it all had been a dream.

A happy and cheerful blonde was walking through the corridors; he was now going towards the garage to take bike so that he could look after Sasuke and Gaara, until he heard:

"Sir. Gaara, it's about time to wake up." Said one of the girl maids, she stood in his door and called to him gently. "You told me to wake you, remember, you have to meet Sasuke in the city soon." But what the maid didn't know was that the time of that meeting had been chanced by one hour, so she was surely mistaken.

Gaara opened his eyes. "Oh shit..." he mumbled under his breath.

Loud rumbles of stomping feet came running of the corridor hall and also a loud scream. "_**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARA!**_" it was no other then Naruto's angry voice. He walked pass the maiden in the door and went straight over to Gaara who was still in his bed. Full with anger Naruto took a grip of the neck of Gaara's pajamas and dragged him close to his face. "WHY AREN'T YOU IN THE CITY WITH SASUKE?"

The red haired moved his head a little backwards; he didn't like being this close to anyone, he liked his private space, but Naruto wasn't going to give him any now. Gaara started to regret not getting up, but it was all still very much cloudy for him to remember what had really happened when Naruto first had been in his room. "I am sorry..." Gaara mumbled as he tried the best he could not to look his bother in the eyes. He knew if he did... he would see blood red eyes, fox eyes.

"Damn it Gaara! Sasuke has now been waiting for you in twenty minutes!" Naruto tighten his grip on Gaara's collar. He felt his eyes glow and his whisker marks grown deeper and lager on his cheek as he was focusing more and more telepathic power. The pressure in the room rose, and the maid went off to get Iruka or someone that could calm Naruto down.

Lifted up by Naruto's awesome muscles, Gaara could feel that it was getting harder and harder to breath. If Naruto kept this up, it would eventually get hard to breath for him too, he would just be too stubborn to make his body admit it. Even the light on the roof and on Gaara's night table started to flash off and on. "Can you please calm down Naruto? You're losing focus. Whatever it is, it's not helping one bit that you are getting angry."

The advice-full words of Gaara went in Naruto mind, but it had to dance around inside his head for a few moments before it took effect. Slowly Naruto started to loosen his grip and sunk down on the bed. "Sasuke..." mumbled Naruto sadly.

A thunder-bolt-like feeling suddenly hit Gaara's head as he heard the name Naruto mumbled. Quick as he could Gaara jumped out of his bed and went towards the bathroom. He suddenly realized that the happening that he thought was a dream wasn't a dream after all. He had in fact called Sasuke and asked to meet a little earlier. As he got his clothes on he took out his phone and dialed in Sasuke's number and made it so it was on loudspeaker, so that he could take on his clothes at the same time as he talked to the Uchiha.

"_Hello?_" Sasuke asked as he answered his phone.

"Hello Sasuke, it's me, Gaara. Sorry for making you wait... but I wasn't really awake when I called earlier, and I fell asleep... So I am running a little late, I will be there in twenty minutes or so, please just wait where you are and do not move." With that Gaara turned off the phone and did the finishing touches on things on himself; taking on the brown wig and eyebrows, also taking on the usual color contact lenses. Since he was born without any pupil, for making himself look normal he was in need of using them.

The blonde had heard Gaara's phone call and was actually smiling a little to himself, but he still sat on Gaara's bed with his head hanging down. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Iruka walked in.

"Is everything fine here Sire?" he asked gently. The moment he walked in he could clearly see his master's pale and sad state, so he decided not to be too of a servant, but more of a friend.

However, before Naruto could answer, Gaara's head came out from the bathroom door with a toothbrush in his mouth. "Iruka, good. Can you please make my car ready to drive, I need to hurry. I have to meet Sasuke, and I am twenty minutes behind schedule."

As the name of the Uchiha was mentioned Iruka understood what was going on, "Understood." he said, did a quick bow and was on his way towards the garage.

Once Gaara was finished he dashed out of the bathroom, but stopped as he saw that Naruto hadn't moved at all from his bed. With a sad smile on his face Gaara walked over to Naruto and patted him on one shoulder. "I am sorry, but I will try to make it in time. So don't worry." With that Gaara went running out of his room and went towards his car that was waiting for him outside. Quickly Gaara drove off, towards the main road and the city where Sasuke was waiting.

Over at the fountain in the city Sasuke stood, waiting. This place was the meeting place for him and his group, but Neji and Shino wasn't coming before twelve, it was only him and Gaara that was suppose to meet at eleven. Well... if it wasn't for the fact that Gaara overslept, he would have been here by now. Luckily he didn't live far from the center of the city, Sasuke could have asked his driver to come and pick him up and drive him over to Gaara's apartment building, but the brown haired had said to stay still on the spot. But to just stand still on the spot like a teenager girl who was waiting for her boyfriend to arrive on time... wasn't something Sasuke liked to do.

The blonde was on his way towards his room. He was still very worried about it all. It took almost fifteen minutes to drive from here to the city, and Sasuke would most likely think that Gaara is at his apartment... which only takes seven minutes to get to the meeting place... what a headache. Suddenly he couldn't take it anymore; he was worried sick where Sasuke was, so he left his body so that he could see how it all was doing and if Gaara could make it in time. He went flying out of his house and followed the main road to see if he could find Gaara's car there. He found Gaara a little faster than expected... on the big main road it had been a huge accident... and the workers that was there didn't let anyone pass cause there was too much to do.

Feeling his angriness getting back Naruto went down to Gaara's car, and sat himself in the seat next to the driver.

As a good brother he was, Gaara could feel his brother's presence in the car. "I am sorry Naruto... but it looks like I am stuck here for a while. I will send Sasuke a message telling him that I will be late." He took out his phone and started to type, there was no need to worry about the traffic, since nobody did or could move.

Naruto's expression turned from angry to sad, he knew there was nothing he could do so he only nodded. The blonde was not too happy with this... and he couldn't just use his powers to blow the blockade away... he might hurt someone and he was not allowed to use his powers in such a big manner. Sad, Naruto went back to his body, and walked around in the house. He saw some of his maids and thought that he maybe could help them out while he waited. He needed to do something while he waited or it would all just be a torture, even though he was looking at the clock on his phone every tenth second. He also couldn't just stay in his spirit while he waited, that would be a waste of energy, and who knows what he would have done if he kept staying in Gaara's car.

* * *

Minutes went by... and Sasuke stood still on the meeting place, getting more and more bored by the second. He had gotten the message from Gaara, where it stood he had lost the streetcar that went his way, so he needed to wait for the next one... in other words he would be even more late. Sasuke didn't like this, he was already bored beyond his limits, so he thought he could walk around on the street and see which stores was open on this Sunday.

With no big surprise almost all the big stores was open today as well, that it was Sunday didn't seem to matter here in the great city of Tokyo. But the Uchiha didn't feel like going in on one of the big malls. But rather... outside on the street was there some stands where they sold all kind of stuff. The one that caught Sasuke's eyes was one that sold Uzumaki band things. Sasuke wanted to buy something, but they didn't take credit cards.

"Do you know of a mini bank close by?" Sasuke asked the salesman.

"Hmm, yes. There is one close by in fact. Just follow the road down there, take a left and your there." The man said nicely pointing the way, and promises to set aside the items Sasuke wanted to buy, so that he could get them once he got back from the bank.

Happily Sasuke started to walk, however, as he followed the salesman's instructions it did almost feel like something poked his mind; telling him not to go there, that it was dangerous somehow. Gaara had said... no, order him not to move anywhere from the meeting place, but why was this Uchiha going to take orders from a happy, crazy friend? It couldn't possibly be any mortal danger to just go to the bank. Therefore, he ignored it all together; that poking feeling and Gaara's order, he wanted those Uzumaki stuff so bad, so nothing was going to stop him.

Once over with the bank, he noticed something completely unexpected; all of the mini banks were broken... what is the chances? Therefore people were forced to go inside, talk to the employees and get their money out manual instead. Sasuke had no other options then to just get in the back of the line. Luckily for him the bank was open on this beautiful Sunday morning, so he was going to be able to get his money out... he just needed to wait.

The minutes went slowly by, and the time soon turned twelve, plus a few minutes. It all was kind of calming and relaxing. It was soon Sasuke's turn, however, it all changed as five guys come walking in the bank, wearing black masks that covered their whole faces. The mask only had holes where the eyes where, but they had on black sunglasses. All in all, it was impossible for anyone to see who they were.

"**OK! OK! Everyone get down on the floor!**" the guy in the middle shouted out. "**If you all do as we say nobody is getting killed.**" to make himself point out the fact that they where armed, he shoot a few quick bullets from his Taurus Millennium handgun.

The feelings that went through the room were inexplicable. A part of the crowd turned their heads towards the loud sound, some fell down on the floor right away, and others started to scream in terror and panic. Sasuke on the other hand didn't know what to do or how to react, he just stood still, he couldn't get himself to believe that this was really happening. Everything happened so quickly for him, people being forced down on the floor and someone getting hit by the robbers because they didn't seem to shut up. Three of the robbers walked pass him and went over to the cashier, dragging the workers away from there working place, so that they could not get in contact with the police. One other went over to the chef's office, found the chef and dragged him towards the vault.

The one that seemed like the chef, the one that shouted first, looked around in the room. Everyone had been forced down to the floor; most of them had even been silenced. He then suddenly noticed one person that hadn't been forced down, "**Hey you!**" the leader shouted angry. "Didn't you get the message? **Get down!**" since the others was busy with their work, and this person didn't seem to move, the leaders was forced to walk closer to this stupid person that was either stupid or so afraid that he couldn't lay down. He walked closer towards him, pointing with his gun. However, as the robber got closer, he was able to establish the identity of this person. "Hang on a second..." he stopped. "Dark, hair, and those none emotion black eyes..." his voice become more and more angry, as he understood who was standing before him. "You're an Uchiha aren't you?" he asked, his voice sounded right through full of hatred.

Sasuke didn't know what to say, he was frozen stiff and the gun in front of him didn't make it anymore easier to talk either. But how could he know that he was an Uchiha just by looking at his hair and eyes? Sasuke didn't even use a shirt that had the symbol of the Uchiha on, so how?

"Hey boys," the leader shouted to his followers. "It's an Uchiha at present over here." And by just hearing his name was it like the four guys just dropped whatever they were doing and went to where there boss where at, to see for themselves if it truly was an Uchiha.

"I didn't think the Uchihas went on local banks to take out there money." said the smallest of the robber gang, he sounded surprised as he walked towards Sasuke. Over his shoulders was a rifle that he soon got in his hands and pointed with it at the Uchiha.

"And he seemed rather young too." This time it was the big guy from the vault that spoke. "I didn't know the Uchiha people had a son this young. I thought that Itachi-guy was their youngest." He placed his arms in a cross over his chest as he thought it over.

The boss cough, getting his followers attention and spoke hardly. "Well let's not forget why we are here guys. The other group will soon come with the get-away-car, so get going."

The big guy nodded and spoke. "It's open, I need two to help me with getting the money in bags." He went back towards the vault, the two that soon followed after him, was some of those who had dragged the workers to the floor, which left one guy to look over the hostages on the floor, so that nobody would dear to play hero. So the robbers was pretty busy with their own work, however the boss did seem rather bored, so he had his full attention on the uninspected Uchiha that was right in front of him.

"You know, pretty boy ..." the leaders said coldly as he reached out and placed his gun next to Sasuke's face, he then moved his hand slightly to the left, and at the same time forcing Sasuke to turn his head the same way. "_**I**__ have __always __**hated **__your __**family**_." His voice was so harsh and filled with hatred, and without leaving a second for Sasuke to think, moved he away his hand, only to smash the back of the gun across Sasuke's face, making the Uchiha falling down on the floor. "Thanks to _**your family**_ me and my friends here, got locked up in prison for twenty years!"

Sasuke wiped of his lips, as it had been crack open a little from the strong hit. "So..." the Uchiha started weakly as he got up on his feet again. "Were you not guilty of the charges?"

"Of course we where guilty, but twenty years for robbing a car is way **too LONG**!" the man snarled at Sasuke, it was clear that he was angry, he didn't like the fact that the Uchiha had gotten up on his feet and was talking back at him. "But you don't even look like a police Uchiha. Your body is too weak and you don't even carry a gun."

How he was able to tell that much just by looking at Sasuke didn't he know, but he **was** a part of the Uchiha family! He was just... the only one that didn't work within the law of police work.

Suddenly the leader started to laugh, and very hard. "I bet you don't even know anything about the true work the Uchiha Police do."

Sasuke looked strangely at him, thinking he suddenly had become crazy or something.

"I thought so, the only Uchiha that doesn't have anything to do with the Uchiha police work, well let me tell **you** something. Your family isn't as good as you would think. Your bloodline maybe is known as the famous police that can solve any case. Yeah right... They _all_ just abuse the power of the so called **law**. Not even the "good" citizen of this city likes your family's work."

For the raven hair this was completely new point of view of his family and their work, he didn't want to listen to this, but he had no choice as the leader only continued talking.

"If a rich dude where to be accused for raping a twelve year old boy or whatever, the Uchiha would offer a _special_ prize for the dude to pay, and the charges will just "disappear". And do not think for a second that the Uchiha didn't accuse him in the first place! They sure as hell did, they just need to find some "true" evidence and that guy is toast, unless he pays. If there is war in some other centuries, doesn't the Uchiha only sell weapon to one side, but to both! And an Uchiha can do whatever he wants in this city, and get away with it! So nobody likes you guys! But there is nothing anyone can do to fix it either."

Sasuke stood stiff, he didn't know any of this, it all just had to be a lie! But... no... for some reason some of it did make sense. The young Uchiha had noticed sometimes the angry faces he got from people once they knew he was an Uchiha, but at school it wasn't anything like that... maybe the new generation didn't know anything about the Uchiha... or they just pretended not to know.

"Seem like I have given you something to think about, but there is no way I will let a precious Uchiha like yourself slip between my fingers. You make me sick to my stomach." The leader turned around and walked a little away, he then suddenly removed his black mask and sunglasses reveal his face, turned around and pointed with his gun at Sasuke. He smirked and evil smile as he said his last words: "Bye, bye Uchiha boy," in the next second he pulled the trigger, making a loud bang.

A nanosecond later over with Naruto mansion; Iruka was watering his window-frame flowers from inside. He had a smile on his face as this day appeared to be a nice autumn day. He then took noticing in something rather peculiar... the water from his watering can had stopped... moving. It just sort of stood still in the air. The servant looked ahead of himself and saw that a bird in the sky didn't move either. "Sire!" he gasped, and quickly placed the can on the floor and went running through the corridors. It didn't take him long before he found his master, but he was in the most breathtaking state. He was floating in the air, his back straight like a soldier in the army, his face was looking upwards and a strong force was dancing around him. His eyes were blood red and his whisker-like-marks was much bigger then Iruka had ever seen on him. Whatever was happening... Naruto used his full powers.

"Sire! What is wrong?" Iruka shouted towards the blonde, the force in the corridor was ten times stronger than that time Naruto had woken up from his nightmare. But Iruka tried his best to stay on his feet and support Naruto.

"S-Sasuke's... life ..." Naruto forced out of his mouth. Never before had his brain hurt so much for using his powers, then again, he had never demanded suddenly so much from them before. Tears even started to roll down his cheek, but not the tear of salty water... but of blood.

"What about Sasuke's life?" the maid-master shouted back, wanting to understand why his master was suddenly using his powers like this.

"He ...is in danger!" Naruto cried as he tried to force his powers out even more.

"I understand that..." Iruka said. "But stopping the time like this is not the answer to save him! You father himself told me that he never wanted you to use your powers to go against nature itself!"

Naruto was overreacting yes, to be able to stop the time, he was in need to stop the movement of the earth itself. Something his powers were far from being able to do. He could hardly stop Japan... so how was he going to be able to stop the whole world?

"I don't care right now!" Naruto cried to his servant and friend. Both his hands were tightened in a fist, as he tried his best to make his powers follow his order. He used all his force, and a little more to stretched his powers so far he could... but it was just not good enough.

Iruka stood over twenty feet away, but he could still feel the wind flying in his hair and clothes. He had never seen his master creating this much power, the energy was so strong that he could actually see it, the energy of Naruto was orange. He could also see that his master's teeth had become fangs and finger nails had become claws. Blood was flying around thanks to the amazing force Naruto send out. The blood that came from Naruto's eyes and hands, his now sharp claws had dug themselves into his palm, but that pain was nothing compared to the one he had in his head, as he let out a monasteries growl.

Then suddenly the force become calmer as Naruto let out a small gasp. "Ah..." His head went slowly down as he now was facing Iruka, but his eyes didn't see the man before him, they where looking at something completely different.

The servant got worried by the empty shocked look on the blonde's face. "What is it? Are you all right sire?"

"Yes... everything is... fine." Naruto mumbled, as he moved his head slowly back and forwards in a surprising manner. "Th... there is someone else out there..." the blonde mumbled. "I can feel them... I... can see them."

Even though Naruto had his eyes wide open, he couldn't see what was in front of him, on the other hand he saw only darkness. It was the darkness of his mind that was before his blood-red-foxy-eyes. He could see a dark image of the whole world, but not only that. As he gazed over Japan he could see three shining lights. It was not the lights of any city...no, in fact there were no other lights in Japan then those three lights. They shone in different colors as well. One weak light was orange, one red light that was almost as weak as the orange one, and another turquoise light that was much stronger than any for the first two. Naruto understood the orange light was his... and the red had to be his _brother_ Gaara, but who was the turquoise one? And why was it shining brighter than his own and his brother's? As he gazed upon the earth, he could see other lights as well.

"The world looks like a Christmas tree..." Naruto mumbled and felt like telling Iruka what he saw. "Three is here in Japan... one is in Australia, four more is in U.S.A." The one in Australia was pink, and it was even weaker then Naruto's own light. In U.S.A there was one green, yellow, dark blue and one black. The green shone more than twice the light of Gaara's. Naruto started to understand that the lights represented others like him... others with powers, and the strength of their light was the equal amount of how strong they were. "They are all helping me holding the world no, not the world... but the time, we are all together holding the time still..." Naruto suddenly gasped as he saw the ninth and last one. "And one up in north of Europe... what a bright purple light... he must be so **strong**, that light shines ten times more than all the others..." As all the lights shone together, it was like they all connected... creating a totally new light... a white, pure light that shone the whole word up. The earth almost seemed like a shining star.

Iruka stood only still as he listens to his master's words, he also tried to move closer as he had his hands in front of his face, protecting himself for the strong pressure Naruto sent out.

Now that Naruto didn't need to focus that much on holding the whole world still, he started to look for options he could do to save his beloved Sasuke.

"Damn..." Naruto cursed. "Sasuke is too far away from me to help him... I have to go out of my body and go to him."

"No Sire!" Iruka shouted. "You know your powers get decreased with seventy percent when you leave your body! So you will not be able to do much unless you overexert yourself! And if you demand your brain to do whatever you want in spirit form, will you not be able to tell how much pain you make your brain go through, just once you get back will you feel it all! And that can be dangerous! Your own mind and even body has taken so much damage already, if you do anything reckless it will put you and your body in mortal danger."

Naruto closed his eyes for a second, opened them again and looked directly at Iruka, his blood red eyes looked as if they were empty, but he forced a small smile on his lips. "They can't hold on forever, and if I don't do anything will all of this be going to waist... I only need to..." Naruto's voice died out as he went out of his own body and went flying as fast as light over towards the bank Sasuke was in. The strong force around Naruto also died out as he went out, leaving Naruto's body to the mercy of gravity. He was maybe not that high up in the air, but if he went falling down just like that, it could hurt his body. Iruka was amazingly able to dash over and make the landing a little better for the master, even thought it meant that Iruka had to become a living mattress.

It didn't take long until Naruto was floated over the floor of the bank. He looked around and could see to his horror the awful happening that took place. The robber guy... who was the same one in Naruto's vision... he had his gun pointing at Sasuke, and what was worse... he had pulled the trigger. '_**Damn you...**_' thought the blonde angrily. If he had been able to stop the time before the bullet had been shoot out of the gun, had he maybe been able to stop it somehow. 'No... I have to try...' The built was still in the air and was hardly away from the gun. Naruto went over to where Sasuke was. 'Don't worry I am here now...' Naruto thought weakly and turned angrily towards the robber. 'Why did you have to show up today?' The blonde thought furious as he focused hard on his fist and quickly send it in the stomach of the robber, of course didn't anything happen and his hand did go right through him, but it make him feel better. He also landed a quick punch at the four other's stomach as well, but now... over to the problem. Since Naruto were just a spirit, his powers were greatly weakened... and he had no idea how to stop the bullet...

The blonde went over to the little piece of flying metal; he needed to think of something. He tried to take it in his hands, but that didn't help... he went right through it. He focuses with all his telepathic powers and tried to try to pick it up, or move it away... anything! But nothing happened. And the blonde started to feel he was running out of time... and that those who was helping him was getting tired.

He looked around. 'Isn't it anything bulletproof here?' Naruto thought desperately, he could feel something wasn't right.

Over with Iruka things were getting worse. The servant had gently placed Naruto's body on the floor and very gracefully lifted up the upper part of it. He had wiped away the dry bloody tears that was on his master's cheeks, but slowly from his nose it started to come down a string of blood too. "Sire, hurry..." The servant placed his thumb at Naruto's closed eye locks and gently pushed them up, so that he could see at his master's eyes. They were still fox like, and blood red. "...please don't do anything reckless... and come back quickly."

Over at the bank Naruto had finally found something that could work, the problem was that... it was big and heavy. 'This windows is bulletproof, if I am able to get a hold of one of them I might be able to use it.' Naruto knew that by lifting one of them would take a big toil on his brain once he was done.

Naruto went through the window and got down to business. He took a big breath in and concentrated, without feeling anything he was very afraid to overdo it, but with one glance at Sasuke his fear was quickly washed away. He felt he got a grip of the big window, and with a strong push he was able to push the window of the cement frame and direct it to float in sideways, so that it got in between Sasuke and the robber. 'Now I am done...' in the next second Naruto's soul was send back to his body. He went flying back in a much faster speed then how he had gotten here, and the moment he returned, the time started to go once again.

Sasuke could heard the gun go off, but before he was even allowed to blink it was suddenly something in front of him... it was the window. Somehow it had been sent flying in front of him, stopping the bullet. So shocked by this Sasuke fell down on his butt, breathing heavily in and out, what just happened? However, the strangeness didn't stop there. The guy that had fire off the shoot suddenly looked like he got a heavy kick in his stomach as he bend over and throw up blood. The other four also bended over and cough up blood on their masks, after collapsed down to the floor, having breathing problems.

* * *

Some minutes later the police arrived at the scene, but nothing was much reasonable explained, most of the victims hadn't paid much attention of the robbers, since they were all afraid of getting killed if they tried. Only Sasuke had seen everything, but he was still in too much of a shock to answer any questions. And since the Uchiha police were soon with the bank too he was quickly released. Sasuke was offered a ride home, and that was an offer he didn't feel like turning down. After almost getting killed in the bank he didn't feel like going out where it was too many people. Therefore, with a quick message send to Gaara the Uchiha went home.

Questions about his family went over his mind. He knew that they weren't a normal family, since everyone at a certain age went into the Uchiha's Police force. But that didn't mean they didn't do their best to make this city a better place. Why would they even think of doing something so horrifying like the robber had said, it just seemed unreal. The only thing that Sasuke had found _strange_ was that he wasn't allowed to join the force. In fact, he was the only Uchiha that hadn't joined, and his brother was also the only one that had another work besides being an police man.

'This is too stupid...' Sasuke thought, and decided to try to think about something different. And what would be better than the riddle Utoran had given him, if he could solve this... many things would might change.

* * *

Red and blue light flashed outside of Tokyo's biggest hospital; the Namikaze. An ambulance just arrived around the corner, and the doctors that were standing out in the cold waiting for the car to stop. Once the car stopped moving the back doors went up and out came one person on a stretcher. The workers of the ambulance told the doctors all the information they had about the patient, and the doctors did their best to listen as this was the owner himself that had suddenly become there patient.

Out of the ambulance the hospital's owner's master-servant came out. He seemed frightened and worried, but he kept cold as he followed the doctors in side.

After listening to the ambulance workers and examine the patient's condition, the doctors understood that this was a very serious matter. "Hurry, we have to get him to the operation room!" the doctor called out as he went running through the corridor.

"Yes Doctor!" the four interns that followed the doctor answered, they were the once that moved the stretcher and showed the way. The person on the stretcher didn't move, and was hardly breathing.

"Is there something I can do?" Iruka asked while he was running with them.

"There is no need Iruka-San, just stay in the waiting room." the doctor said gently as he tried to run and read Naruto's medical history at the same time.

Iruka stopped running and gasped for air, he had never been running this much in a while. In the next moment another walking came in the corridor.

"Where is he? Where is Naruto?" Gaara was also breathing heavily and seemed to be in a horrible state too. He could hardly keep himself up on his two feet.

"..." the man was quiet, he didn't know what to tell Gaara, but not only that, why was Gaara looking so bad? Running from the entrance to here wouldn't have worn him out that much. "He..." Iruka started slowly. "... he is in surgery, they say it's serious."

The wig-wearing young man's expression showed worry beyond words. "So he did cross the line..."

Iruka looked at Gaara confused. "How did you know and what happened to you?"

Gaara sighed. "I can tell you later. I... I just need some rest now." He walked over to the wall and rested his back against the wall and fall immediately a sleep.

This shocked Iruka, he walked over to Gaara and placed his two fingers on his pulls to feel if he was all right. "Nurse!" he shouted.

One came running over to help. "Yes sir?" she asked worried.

"Can you help me take him to an empty room, he needs rest and is over exhausted. Give him some relaxing medicines as well." Iruka ordered.

The nurse nodded and helped Iruka with his orders.

The time passed and the doctors did there best to save Naruto's life. Iruka still couldn't understand why both his master's was in hospital beds. The moment Naruto had returned to his body he had started to cough up blood, not only that, blood also started to pour out his eyes and ears. The only thing Naruto had been able to do was to cough a few times. He had looked like he wanted to scream out in pain... but the action alone seemed to be too great for him to do. He wasn't even allowed to say a single word from his mouth... no, three words was able to force out between some painful gasps. "Sasuke...is... alive..." After hearing that the servant had quickly shouted for the little Konohamaru and asked him to call the ambulance.

Hours passed as Naruto was in surgery, his condition was extremely critical, and the doctors used six full hours on making his brain stable again. And four other hours had been used already to watch over him. They where so afraid that he might get worse that he never left the surgery room when the operation was done; he stayed the four hours, in case things didn't turn out the way they wanted it to. But once they all thought he might sleep well out the night he was moved to his own room, but not alone. Iruka was with him the whole time after the surgery.

This night was one of the longest nights Iruka and all the Doctors of the Uzumaki hospital had ever had...since they all had to keep an awaked eye on Naruto's condition, if it changed just a little bit to the worse he would need a new surgery again.

In on Naruto's room Iruka sat on a chair, he kept an eye on things, and tried not to fall asleep as the day had become night.

"Iruka..." Konohamaru started slowly, the constant beeping from Naruto's heart-watching-machine was as a comforting reminder that Naruto was still with them.

"Yes, what is it?" Iruka asked as polite as he could, but he was tired... he hadn't had any food, water or rest the last past eight hours, so his tone in his voice wasn't as kind as he might had wanted it to be.

"Hmm... well, you see ..." Konohamaru coughed hard as he tried to clean the air way to his lungs. The boy was rather pall and seemed to be in just as bad shape he had been when he went to get Naruto in the training room. "...I was thinking maybe we ought to tell Sasuke what happened. Naruto saved his life, and if he just goes around not knowing... it just doesn't feel right." By the mere mention of the Uchiha's name a little change came in Naruto's regular heart-beat, but it lasted just a second and it all soon went back to how it had been the last minutes.

"I understand what you mean, but not yet. We need to be sure that Naruto is stable before we make Sasuke come here." Iruka looked down on Naruto, he was frightfully pale, and his emotion on his face was of nothing Iruka liked to see. Maybe Sasuke's presence would chance things a little, but not yet...

To Be Continued...

Will Naruto survive the night? And what are they going to tell Sasuke so that he will visit Naruto on the hospital? More importantly, which of the three Naruto's will they tell him is hospitalized? Follow on the next chapter on You Will Be Mine!

**Chapter Thirteen: **Understanding the Truth

* * *

**Murasakyoru's "Little End Chat":**

**Mura:** Hello everyone! This is chapter twelve of You Will Be Mine! The story is finally starting to take place! XD Well, kind of, there is still some more surprises coming around the corner!

**Kisame:** Yo!

**Mura:** Yes believe it or not, but it's Kisame-san who is today's visitor! XD

**Kisame:** Nice to meet you all, hehe.

**Mura:** Now Kisame-san, I guess you have read over the comments I got on the last chapter?

**Kisame:** Yes I did, and it would seem many of your readers understood the riddle just by hearing it.

**Mura: **Eeehehe, and here I thought this was going to be little harder. XD

**Kisame: **Well you did found the sentence and the songs before finding out who the riddle should sound like.

**Mura: **I guess I did make it a little easy... eh?

**Kisame: **Yesh, pretty much.

**Mura: **I used so many hours of finding the songs and all that. *sigh* Well, I guess it was fun for my readers to solve it! :3

**Kisame: **Indeed. But I must say, this story is getting interesting.

**Mura: **That is nice to know, oh and about the winner for solving the riddle, though I did say "don't write it as a comment, please send it to me as a message instead." I am glad to see that someone did what I had asked of them.

**Kisame:** While many others just commented it, for everyone to see.

**Mura:** Well, I guess it was an easy riddle. :P And I am very thankful for all the comments! X3 But since so many did just that am I unsure if anyone really reads this part, because I will draw out one of you guys to talk to here on the next chapter or something, so what if that person I draw didn't know that.

**Kisame:** What she means is that, nobody did write that they didn't want to be in the drawing, then again, nobody said anything about it either. So dose people really want to be in this little drawing for talking with Mura her on The Little End Chat?

**Mura:** To end this, please do tell if you don't want, oh, and the **winner** of the drawing will get the opportunity to **read** chapter thirteen before I lay it out here. Also, please write comments on what you think of this story! Do tell if it's evolving to the better or worse! But I can say this much, the story is only getting started! XD See you next time!

**Kisame: **Bye. :)

The End


	13. Understanding the Truth

**Y**ou **W**ill **B**e **M**ine!

**Summary:** The school's no. _One_, Uchiha Sasuke, has tons of admirers and fans, but one special man separates himself from all the others. This blonde person has some kind of special powers that can make whatever he wants to come true, but all he wants is to get Sasuke as his lover. NaruSasu. Lemon.

**Beta Reader:** Kiiroikitsune

**Day: **_Monday_

**Some words from _Murasakyoru_: **Hello everyone! Just want to say; please read at least the beginning of the end chat, some information about the story is there. Besides that, please enjoy chapter thirteen! :D

**

* * *

**

**Chapter** **Thirteen: **_Understanding the Truth_

It's the next day, even though it's Monday Sasuke was still home, the whole happening at the bank the day before with the fact that Sasuke had been shoot at, in other words; been close to dying, the school had given him the day off. The raven haired young man was not in much mood to do anything today either. The information he got yesterday was still bugging his mind. He tried his best not to think about what the robber guy had told him about his family. 'I wish I could talk to Itachi.' Sasuke thought and sighed. 'But he is in New York on a business trip with his other job.' Sasuke could just ask his mother or father since he wondered so much, but... he just couldn't get himself to do so. 'Maybe... maybe I am afraid?' he flinched at the thought, but almost slapped himself for ever thinking such at thing. 'What should I be afraid of? They are my family.' But no matter how much he tried to cover it all up with the fact _they are my family_ he could not run away from the feeling and thought that... if he ended up asking his dad if all of that was true, there was a little voice in the back of his mind telling him that his so called _family _would kill him for knowing, since he was not of much important for the Uchiha family business.

Minutes passed and Sasuke could not escape his imagination in his dark room. At last he got fed up and deiced to turn on the TV, trying to find something interesting to watch to get his mind off things.

"_We are reporting live from the Namikaze hospital!_" said a woman reporter as Sasuke clicked in on the news channel. "_Some few minutes ago we did get a tip call, telling us that the singer from the famous band The Uzumaki ..._" the voice of the reported died out as Sasuke change channel. However, as the Uzumaki name entered his ears opened he his eyes wide and switched quickly back. "_It appears Utoran has been in there since yesterday, and his situation is very serious as he is still unstable._"

Sasuke felt an instant pain in his chest at the mention of Utoran's name, and the time itself seemed to be the most important thing he got right now. As fast as he could Sasuke went running out of his room and went towards his car. He drove the fastest he could towards the city without breaking any laws. As he was just a few meters away from the hospital he could see many other people had gated outside the big hospital's doors. He parked his car and walked towards the crowd. He also spotted the news reporter, but she wasn't talking to the camera, it appeared that she also was waiting for news from the hospital. Some people where inside with the desk asking questions, but they were soon ordered to leave. The crowd appeared to not be given much information about the situation. Which made some angry and started to shout angry words to the workers, while some Utoran fans cried, worried if they were going to lose their awesome singer.

* * *

Inside the hospital Iruka was worrying about Naruto's situation, after the brain operation Naruto was in need of much quiet. The new formed brain surgery was much less aggressive then what they were used a few years ago, especially since they only needed to get in and do some miners work. If this had happened around fifty years ago would the surgeons be forced to cut off the top of Naruto's head to be able to help at all. However, that was not needed today, so Naruto still had his hair, and you could almost not see scars after this type for surgery. Since, the only thing the doctors did was to take in tiny, tiny small metallic sticks that they controlled by using a very precise machine, which alone was able to somewhat make Naruto better. Only if there was in need of removing something from the brain there was in need of making a hole. However the quietness Naruto needed was nothing the outside gave him, as Iruka well heard all the yelling and crying outside of the walls too, something he wasn't so pleased with. A doctor entered the door. "Did you find the leaker?" Iruka asked.

The doctor shakes his head in a sad manner. "No, and I am sorry. I would guess it's some of our new staff members. They must have seen Uzumaki-Sama and immediately thought that he was some singer from a music group that is known with the same name as his last name."

Iruka sighed. "It's fine, we just need to get the mass out there away. There are many sick people on this hospital, the last thing they need is so many people standing outside yelling and crying." The poor man used his hand to massage his head, trying to calm his nerves. Naruto was nowhere close to stabilize and now this. "How is Gaara doing?" Iruka asked, and hoped for once to get some good news.

"He... he is still sleeping Iruka-San." the doctor answered. "Though he is sleeping quite peacefully. I guess whatever made him lose this much energy just made him exhausted, so he will be all fine once he get the rest he needs."

The tired man nodded, understanding he would get nothing out of Gaara today and thought just to focus on Naruto, since he was the most unstable one.

"Well Iruka-San I will try to get the mass away and..." the doctor trailed of in his sentence as he looked on Naruto's monitor equipment. "Em... Iruka-San..."

"What?" the man shouted shocked.

"Uzumaki-Sama's condition... it's getting better, he is stabilizing!" the doctor's voice sounded shocked, as if he almost didn't believe it himself.

"Whaat?" Iruka shouted surprised, turned around and looked at Naruto's equipments too and yes... it was true, Naruto's heart, blood pressure, and brainwaves... everything was returning to normal.

* * *

Back outside Sasuke was getting new news, thought they were not the once he had hoped for.

"People please listen!" A doctor had walked out with a megaphone and shouted out to everyone. "Whatever information you people got about some famous singer being here is **wrong**. So please leave! There are many people in this hospital, someone recovering, others have surgery and others are dying, please leave!"

This information made the whole crowd groan. However, others didn't feel like wasting time as the news people packed up and went out to find some other story to talk about. Most of the crowd of people saw the news people go and so did they, just very few decided to stay some more, and maybe go inside again if they could.

Sasuke on the other hand didn't find this any funny to waste his time and decided to go back to his car and drive home.

* * *

Minutes later, Konohamaru came in the door of Naruto's room. "I heard he got better?" the boy said cheerfully. However, then suddenly out of the blue Naruto's situation started to grow from good to worse, and even horrible. In the matter of seconds the blonde did get worse then what he had been all day. "What's going on?" Konohamaru shouted shocked and worried. "Is it my fault!" he panicked. "Shouldn't I have entered?"

Iruka on the other hand understood better, he rushed over to the window and stared outside on the road, looking for something. 'There!' he thought, he found a special car. He could easily recall the number-tag on it. 'That is Sasuke's car.' It would seem that Sasuke being close had something to do with Naruto getting better, and getting far away again made Naruto get worse. The master servant came up with an idea. 'It's worth a try.' The main servant thought as he turns around and looked at the sick boy. "Konohamaru." He said sharp. "You have to get Sasuke to the hospital. I don't care how you get him her, tell him what you think might work. Just hurry." Iruka had to leave the room, as the doctors took Naruto into surgery again, to try to do something to save his life.

The fifteen year old boy was shocked for a little moment, but he understood that this was very important, so he walked as fast as he could outside as he at the same time called for a taxi. It didn't take long before the driver arrived and Konohamaru told him the way. "And please hurry, we don't have much time." The taxi man understood and wasn't slow with stepping on the speed pedal.

* * *

Over at the Uchiha mansion Sasuke had just arrived to his room. Strangely enough, he couldn't shake of the feeling that he did something stupid, that there was something he needed to do, or a place he needed to be. 'Whatever...' he thought angrily, as he couldn't point down what felt was wrong. He walked out of his room and went towards the kitchen. This frustration had made him hungry; actually he hadn't had anything to eat today, so maybe that wasn't so strange. However, before he was able to enter the kitchen there was a loud sound that went over the house, it was the door bell. Sasuke had just arrived in the hall of the door, but he didn't bother to open it, since a maid was already on the job.

"Hello?" said the maid kindly as she opened the door and saw the guest.

"Hey..." he said weakly. "Is Sasuke here?" The boy didn't seem to well; he even had a crutch in one if his hands, to keep himself up. The maid turned around and to her surprise she saw Sasuke not too far away, that too did the little boy. "Sasuke!" he shouted and afterwards coughed hardly.

Normally an Uchiha wouldn't just let strangers in their house like this, hell how did he even manage to get through the first gate? Sasuke sighed and walked closer to the boy, putting his hunger at the side. "Yes." He said shortly, wanting this to end quickly. The maid had already excused herself, and gotten to a close by room to do some cleaning.

"Eh..." the boy started as he smiled weakly. It seemed he was struggling with how to begin his sentence. Whatever he wanted to tell the young Uchiha, did seem important, so he didn't want to open with the wrong words. "First of all, my name is Konohamaru. I work with ... em, that I cannot tell. But please listen ..." Konohamaru walked inside and closed the door, Sasuke guessed the boy didn't want to be too long out in the cold. "This is going to sound like completely out of the blue to you... but I promise on my life, that everything I tell you is true."

Sasuke placed his arms in a cross over his chest, waiting for the boy to get down to business. "Just tell me then please, I have my own plans for today."

Konohamaru nodded. "Yes, sir. You see, right now on the hospital is there a ...man, a man that mean much to me, and you don't know it yet, but he will mean much to you too."

"What?" Sasuke said, almost sounded sarcastic. "I think it's best you leave." The Uchiha turned around and started to walk way.

"You felt him right?" Konohamaru said, his words made Sasuke stop in his tracks. "Out in the woody-mountains, when you were lost, you must have felt him as he led you out of the forest. And at the bank, the moment the robber fired his gun. He went out of his ways to try to save you, and he did. But he overworked himself... sending him straight to the hospital."

It was needless to say that Sasuke was shocked, and even that was an understatement. Here a boy completely out of nowhere, tells him things only he knows, and that someone saving him was dying become of him. He turned around and looked at Konohamaru with a mix of shocked eyes and disbelief. "What?" was all he could say, almost hoping that the boy just would continue talking.

"Indeed. You see, I have a very serious heart disease. You would think that all the new techno stuff we have now would cure this new sickness. But it doesn't. I was born to live a life connected to a machine, and even that would kill me after a few years of life." Konohamaru lifted up his free hand and covered his mouth as he cough hard. Sasuke didn't understand what this had anything to do with anything, but he kept quiet as the boy started to speak again. "Then he arrived. He saw my bad condition, my heart was close to pound it lasts pounds, but he made me better. He made me feel well, I even got the strength to walk by myself a short while after. He smiled to me then... and asked if I wanted to live with him and others like me."

Now Sasuke was not following at all. What was he talking about? And what had this to do with anything? But instead of just turning around and leave, Sasuke decided to keep his cool and ask nicely. "How did he make you feel better? If the disease was not curable, what did he do?"

Konohamaru smiled up towards Sasuke and said. "He pounded my heart, he used his _powers_ to pound my heart for me." The Uchiha's eyes got bigger and his mouth even opened a little, could someone really do that? That question ran through Sasuke's mind. However he wasn't allowed to say anything as Konohamaru just continued. "But I am not the only one. As he said, "live with others like me" Where we live, there are many others with the same disease, he pounds all our hearts... All at the same time, always. I don't understand how he keeps up with everything... but somehow he does, and he even... He even keeps the house warm. You see, under the house where we all live in there is a big wheal thing. When that turns the wheal makes electricity, electricity that keep the entire house going. And he alone is the person that moves it." Konohamaru took a breathing break from the talking; he seemed to be all out of air. Though, he still tried to keep himself going. "So ...you see, when he saved you, he overdid it... the little bullet that was about to kill you was too small for him to stop with his powers. He can't touch things with his powers that are smaller than a heart. He deiced to do something drastic that would save you... however that sent him close to death... after saving you. This person is very precious to me. And... he will be to you too, soon. When you where outside the hospital today... could he feel your presence, he got better... but when you left he turn out even worse. So he could be dying at the hospital as we speak... just please come with me."

This was all pretty much too much for Sasuke; he was confused and almost frustrated. The thought of someone that _powerful_ actually existing was even scary. But he had to wonder, was this really the same person that had been doing all... those things to him? The Uchiha didn't know if he wanted to go and see who it was that was able to do all those things just to _see_ who it was, or so that he could hit him for doing all those things to him. Either way, he decided to go with this Konohamaru boy, as long as they took his car.

* * *

Iruka sat with his head in his hands. He was tired and exhausted, remember, he haven't had any type of rest or sleep since yesterday. Naruto had survived yet another surgery, and he was just as unstable as he had been all night long. "I hope they're coming soon." Iruka mumbled to himself. It took a few minutes before he saw the special car park outside. And not long after that, the door was opened.

"Here he is." It was Konohamaru, and Sasuke was following close behind him. The Uchiha didn't say anything as he only walked over to the bed and looked down on the person on it. "How is he?" Konohamaru asked Iruka, who stood right next to Naruto's monitors. The servant didn't say anything as he turned his gaze at all the screens on the machines. A smile arrived on his face as he said. "He is doing better now, thanks to you."

Sasuke looked down on the blonde person, the raven hair seemed confused. He then started to look around in the room, searching for his medical papers. He found them, but not the information he was searching for. "What is his name?" he asked. The name on the papers had a big, large black line over it, covering the first and last name.

"We are sorry Uchiha-Sama." Iruka said in the most polite Japanese way. "Our Master had no intention to letting you see him like this. Especially not now, however for his own life's sake, you are needed." The Uchiha seemed to understand that this brown haired man was not joking. "You can stay here as long as you want, the food and drinks will be on the hospital's bill, if you just please could stay here a little while. Konohamaru, can you go and find someone to get an extra bed in here, then go and plug yourself to the machine and rest."

* * *

In all the hurry Sasuke hadn't really followed with the time. The extra bed arrived fast, and that with food and a lot of extra things to make him comfortable. He clearly didn't know what was going on, but one thing was for sure, the blonde person's situation had become much better the moment he arrived. Maybe an hour had already passed since Sasuke arrived here. Not only that, but he was now all alone with the blonde patient.

"What's strange..." Sasuke started. "I don't even know who you are." As he looked down on the blonde person his mind was playing tricks on him. It almost was as if he couldn't clearly see who it was. As some point he did look like Utoran, but then again he also reminded him of Sachiaiko Naruto, however this one here was way much thinner then what Sachiaiko is. And even the doctor Naruto flashed before his eyes too. No... this was too frustrating. His eyes and mind was betraying him. Though, he could clearly feel the same feeling he felt when ...the _hands_ was with him. So this had to be the person who saved him in the wood and in the bank. Just, **who** was he? And what was his name? When Sasuke thought back about the dream he had the day before yesterday, though he could not really remember it, the hand feelings he had with Utoran were the same. 'Does this mean he is Utoran?' Sasuke thought surprised. 'No, that was all just a dream... though the _hands_ are real... but, who controls them?' He was clearly confused. 'Hey, maybe.' The Uchiha thought, dug down in his pocket and dragged out the piece of paper Utoran had given him, the riddle. "This might sound strange... but I have this feeling if I solve this... things will become clear somehow." However, how could he ever solve a puzzle when he had forgotten how the riddle was like?

In the end, Sasuke spent five hours of thinking in the hospital. The person in the bed across the room was doing fine, he seemed to sleep well. But now the raven head was getting tired, he only saw a list of songs... nothing else! Maybe his eyes and brain didn't want to solve this riddle maybe that was why he forgot the riddle so quick. "Damn this!" Sasuke stuffed the paper down in his pocket and got out of the bed. He walked over to the _Usuratonkachi_ as he had ending up calling the blonde patient. "All of this is just frustrating me!" the Uchiha had become angry and tired of all this, well, his brain was at least. His heart and soul screamed to him to not give up, but Sasuke was fed up, he didn't want to spend the rest of his day here. He looked down on the sleeping person. "I guess... a thanks is in order, since you have saved my life twice. But still... doing what you sometimes did to me when I was in the sho..." Sasuke ended his sentence; he didn't want to think about all that right now. "Anyways, whoever you are ...I am going home now." With one last look Sasuke turned around and started walking towards the door. He was breathing heavily in and forced it all out in one large blow, he tried to shake of the feeling that what he did now was wrong.

As Sasuke continued walking with heavy steps towards the door, he couldn't help but hear the sound of the beeping from the machine that analyzed the _Usuratonkachi's _heart pounding. The more steps he took, the longer it did take before he heard the next beep. The Uchiha flinched and closed his left eye in pain as his heart felt like it broke. 'What is wrong with me?' he thought, he opened the door and walked out. Inside the room... the beeping went from slower and slower to a long dead beep... Without knowing it Sasuke had started to sweat a lot, as if his body was trying its best to tell that brain of his, that this was beyond wrong. If his heart could talk it would have ordered him to go right back inside and stay with the blonde's side.

"Quick! Get into Mr. Naruto's room, his heart has stopped!" it was a young nurse. She didn't seem to see Sasuke as he stood dead in his tracks a few feet away from the door. "Now! Quickly!" she called.

The Uchiha didn't move from his spot. 'Naruto? That's Naruto?' he thought shocked. 'Which Naruto?' Sasuke started to image the two Narutos he knows, but they didn't seem to look like the one that was inside that room.

They ripped of Naruto's shirt and lowered the bed down. "Ready, clear!" the doctor shouted as he was ready to send electricity into Naruto's body, hoping that it would start his heart again. Sasuke heard the zapping sound and Naruto's body reacting to it, but the beep didn't chance. The doctor tried again. "Charge tree-hundred. Clear!" He zapped ...nothing changed.

Sasuke could not take this anymore, that was maybe his school friend in there, and he was just standing out here in the corridor! Yet, even though he wasn't one-hundred percent sure who it really was in there, his heart felt like it cracked. His knees even got weaker.

"To hell with this..." Sasuke then spun around and started to run in the room to Naruto. "NARUTO!" he shouted out.

However, the doctor wasn't that happy that he came in. "Can someone get him out of here. Charge three-hundred-and-fifteen. Clear."

"I will not leave!" the Uchiha shouted angrily, "Just focus on getting him back!"

The one who was suppose to get Sasuke out, stopped and nodded. "Don't move then."

Five minutes later, Sasuke stood still not moving as he eyed every move the doctors did. But... Naruto was still not back.

The doctors had tried everything, from new methods to old. Thought, nothing worked. Then the doctors stopped moving.

"Doctor..." started the nurse. "You better call it ... The time of dead."

'This... can't be true...' Sasuke thought, his eyes was getting big by surprise and shock. 'I don't want to believe this.' The Uchiha's heart almost broke down; the pain he now felt in his chest was so great that he almost screamed out in pain. And the worst of it all was... Sasuke had no idea why he felt this way! Why was his heart reaching as if he just lost someone he loved very much? Even his knees became weak as he ended up falling down on the floor. Tears had somehow started to come and were now falling down his cheeks. 'Why do I feel this bad?' Sasuke looked empty up to the roof. 'Why does it feel like I am about to die too?'

The doctors and nurses packed their things and walked out of the room, they just ignored Sasuke and forgot to turn off the machines. The motion from falling down had somehow made the little piece of paper in Sasuke's pocket to fly out and land in front of him. 'It's... not like I loved him...' Sasuke thought weakly and looked down, he saw the paper. With an empty glare he stared at it. Suddenly where it as if four letters was shining up towards him. Four letters that almost begged him to see them, and it was almost as the letters tried to separate them from all the other letters so that he could see them. And he did, he saw them, and read them out loud. "L.o.v.e." This made Sasuke lift his back up from the wall, stretching his arm towards the paper, and picked it up. "It stands _love_..." he whispered. "How...?"

Somehow he did get the strength back to get himself up on his feet, but he was dizzy and couldn't even see right, the background was most like a blur. However, the paper was in a perfect view. He looked on the list of songs, but he no longer saw the words as they really stood, he saw something else. He saw a line of letters... they made a sentence. "This is..." Then suddenly his mind reached to old memories, three memories that was tricked by this sentence.

~Memory **_One_**~

For Sasuke was everything dark, as he was asleep in his bed, but still could he somehow hear someone talking. "Aah... Sasuke, you're so gorgeous." Mumbled a voice. "You're much cuter when you're asleep." Sasuke could feel someone looking at him. "...beautiful..." and someone slowly moved closer to him and whisper genteelly in his ear. "I love you... I love you Sasuke." Those few words were said with so much emotion that it sent shivers down Sasuke's spine. The voice sounded like the Sachiaiko had used when he had opened the door for him in the tea café. Then Sasuke had been kissed, though the raven hair thought it was a dream, he could now clearly see it hadn't been just a dream, and the face of nerd Naruto showed before his eyes.

~Memory **_Two_**~

The Uchiha was now sick, but even unconscious he could hear someone say. "I love you...Sasuke." When Sasuke had woken up, it had only been the doctor Uzumaki Naruto that was in his room.

~Memory **_Three_**~

It's the day of the concert, and Sasuke is with the amazing singer Utoran. "Calm down please...I just. Ok, here goes... I-I love you Sasuke! I love you with all my heart ..."

~Memory **_Four_**~

Out in the forest mountain walked was Sasuke out of energy and power. But he was walking around, following a unbescreavebul feeling that showed him the way out of this living hell he was in now. Then out of nowhere could he hear small whispers. At first couldn't he hear anything, but with a little focus could he hear something. "... _I do really love you_." Sasuke was shocked to hear this, but he was way too exhausted to react on it. So the two of them only went walking slowly in the forest, the rain still falling down.

-End-

Sasuke opened his eyes. It all became clear for him now. He looked down on the paper and he even remembers the riddle Utoran had given him. '_Follow at the numbers, read the sentences, and you will find the hidden words in my confessions_.'

1. **I** can

2. a **L**ittle more

3. sc**O**rpio

4. lea**V**e out all the rest

5. knif**E**

6. with m**Y** mind

7. hoshi n**O** suna

8. would yo**U** love a monsterman

9. dest kept **S**ecret

10. blood red s**A**ndman

11. those night**S**

12. higeki ha mab**U**ta wo oroshita yasashiki utsu

13. fear of The dar**K**

14. looking for ang**E**ls

"**I Love You Sasuke**"

He had figured it out! He walked over to the bed and looked down. His eyes could now see clearly who it was. It WAS Sachiaiko Naruto **and** Utoran and of course... Uzumaki Naruto, and he was the one with the _powers_ that had been with him for so long over the years. However, in all this happiness that he finally understood everything... Naruto on his bed was not ...breathing.

"Oh no the hell you do!" Sasuke screamed out angry. "You _Usuratonkachi_, after almost torturing me with all this... and never just gotten up to me and tell me your feelings, you had to do this to me? And no fucking way I'm allowing **you** to leave me now! Now when I finally understand!" Sasuke tighten his hand into a fist. "DID YOU HEAR ME? THERE IS NO WAY YOU ARE LEAVING ME ALONE HERE!" He sent his fits flying down on Naruto's chest, hitting the area of his heart very hard. Tears rolled down his cheeks. "I FREAKING LOVE YOU TOO!"

Naruto's heart machine kept its long dead beep, no changes for a few seconds...

The raven hair man's expression becomes even sadder as he continued hearing the long dead beep. He bended down and burrowed his face in Naruto's bare chest, crying more. "I said I love you too..." he sobbed.

Then... a beep started to come, a very weak one... but a beep none the less. Sasuke breath heavily in and out as he very slowly looked up at the machine, he saw the green line going up and down. The Uchiha could even feel Naruto started to breath under him. Slowly the beeps started to become more and more regular and stronger, this made Sasuke smile but he didn't stop crying and merely collapsed on top of Naruto. The Uchiha pretty much sat at the bedside but was all over Naruto's upper body, resting his head up close to Naruto's heart... listening to the wonderful pounding he had been begging for to start just a minute ago. Five cables where around him that was on Naruto connecting him to the machines, but the Uchiha didn't seem to care about them as he didn't have the energy or felt like moving away from his spot. He had actually starting to like the beeping sound.

As minutes went by Sasuke couldn't help but to feel happy, he could finally relax and breathe calmly. He smiled happily and letting the tears fall freely... tears that had changed from once sad, angry and now to happy tears.

Some few rooms and halls away was the _watching room_, a room filled with screens all over the wall. The screen showed the patients' current state, things like heart, brain rate and such. Iruka stood there, smiling as he fell one happy tear. "It seems Sasuke-Sama was really able to bring the Sire back." He whispered. The main servant had been there all the time, watching over Naruto's condition and he couldn't be happier. The other person that was there too was more shocked then Iruka, and he quickly said in the speakers and demanded the best doctors to go Naruto's room right away. Iruka's smile went down, and exited the door quickly.

More minutes went by and Sasuke still hadn't moved from his spot. Then five doctors had arrived at the door, they all became totally shocked to see Naruto breathing, though they were also very happy. "Good job..." one of the doctors said, it appeared to be the same one that had tried to save Naruto before. The doctor entered the room, walking close to Naruto and Sasuke. "I bet you must be tired, so you can go now, we can take ov..." the doctor was cut off.

"He goes nowhere!" the voice was sharp and strict. The doctors turned around and saw who was behind them... it was no other then Iruka. He walked in and seemed to be mad. "Nobody is to touch Sasuke-Sama or the Sire." His smile didn't return to his lips until he walked over to Sasuke and looked down on the Uchiha's face. "You did well. And thanks, you saved him." He bowed down in a graceful manner, showing his gratitude as the servant he was. Though the moment Iruka stood up and looked away from Sasuke a cold almost poker-face-like came to his face as he stared at the doctors. "All of you can go and try to save some other patient's life, I will take care of things here." The doctors did as they were told and left. Iruka looked down at Sasuke.

"Thanks..." Sasuke whispered, he was mentally drained and his whole body felt weak.

"You seem tired Sasuke-Sama, one second and I will get your bed over to you so that you can maybe lay down..." Iruka saw that as he talked Sasuke's expression changed to anger, as if he was a cat that snarled to and enemy that tried to separate him from his wounded lover. So Iruka quickly made his sentence to have a good ending. "... while you hold his hand, or something like that."

Sasuke was too tired to complain against that and simply nodded. Iruka moved the bed over, and almost had to lift Sasuke over to it, not because he didn't want to leave Naruto's side, but because he was so exhausted.

In the bed, with Naruto's hand in his Sasuke was thinking back about these three men that he had met... and that they all appeared to be one and the same. That fact that Naruto had _powers_ didn't seem to bug his mind at all, after so long with _strange_ things happening to him in the showers and such, it wasn't that much of a surprise. He was more thinking over that the hot and awesome singer of the Uzumaki was right next to him, and he had the nice personality of the school nerd, aaand he was a multi-billionaire child. Well, maybe the whole shower events had been a little over board... but when Sasuke thought back, it maybe wasn't so bad that Naruto did what he did... he did made him feel good, didn't he? And many times Sasuke had almost asked for it himself.

* * *

The night arrived and Sasuke was more or less sleeping. He tried his best to keep one eye open so that he could keep an eye on Naruto, but... he was so sleepy. Iruka had been so kindly to help him change into his sleeping clothes, since Iruka had drove over to his house and picked up some stuff Sasuke wanted. So he was pretty much ready to let the rest of this night turn into a dream, however ...

"Sa..." whispered a weak, weak voice. "su...uh...ke?"

Sasuke's eyes opened wide. "Naruto?" he said shocked and sat himself up on the bed, still holding his hand tightly on Naruto's and looked down on the person next to him.

The weak expiration of Naruto's face tried to smile as he saw the beautiful face of his long time one-side love. "My... chest hurts..." he mumbled painfully.

Those three words made Sasuke's face smile and even a weak laugh escaped his mouth. "I had to do something to get you back, didn't I?"

Even thought it was dark, and only the light from the moon and the city lights outside kept the room somewhat lighten up, Naruto could perfectly gaze up to Sasuke's now... so warm and gentle eyes. Oh how he loved to look at them like this, and how long had he been waiting for them to look at him just like this? "You brought me... back." Naruto smiled. "Thanks."

The Uchiha sat still and smiled for himself, his heart pounded fast and his cheeks even turned slightly red. And this was something Naruto's eyes didn't miss. He smiled with a smirk, and decided to try something.

Sasuke didn't know what else to do then to just sit still and smile. But when he gazed down on Naruto he could see those beautiful ice blue eyes... turned slightly red. And very weakly he could feel something pushing him at the back of his head, making him move forward. Sasuke recognized the feeling, it was the invisible hands he knew. They made him move closer to Naruto's face. But before he reached all the way down the Uchiha placed both his hands at the each side of Naruto's body as he smiled down to him. "You sure like to do this? Don't you?" he asked in a smile.

"You **bet** I do." Naruto whispered and used a little more energy to force Sasuke's head a little down, making him closer to his lips. This time Sasuke didn't do anything as he just went on with it, and then finally their lips met in a long sweet kiss. Naruto would have made the kiss hotter and more intense... but he simply didn't have the energy to do so. His brain had been through surgeries... so he didn't want to do anything that would overwork his brain; in fact it almost felt like this was the only thing he was allowed to do. He felt he wasn't going to be able to do much telepathic things for a while.

The kiss felt like it lasted forever and that it could continue lasting but Sasuke had to pull away.

Naruto gazed hard in Sasuke's eyes, as he was trying to read what he was thinking. "I love you Sasuke, now say... my name." he whispered.

This made Sasuke smile and blush even more. "Sure thing Naruto." He said gently. "Sachiaiko, Utoran and Uzumaki Naruto, whatever you like."

The blonde smiled. "My birth name is Uzumaki Naruto, so you can call me that... Ah, I am happy you solved it..." Naruto sighed out happily, and used a thinly little push to made Sasuke bend down so that he could give him another kiss.

"Yes I did." Sasuke said after breaking from the twenty second long kiss.

Then Naruto smile went a little down. "It's almost sad though..." Sasuke turned his head in question as he didn't quite understand what he meant. "Oh I am happy you solved it," Naruto said quickly, as he saw the question looking eyes looking at him. "Though... I almost hoped you would do that after I got out of the hospital, since I had something _special_ in mind once you did solve it. However, at my state now... I can hardly move, or even lift a finger."

Sasuke felt his blood turn hot and almost started to boil by the blonde's words, but not in an angry or irritated way... this was something way different. He felt himself turn... _hot_. With a weak groan escaping his lips Sasuke suddenly stood up, dropped Naruto's hand and walked a few steps away from the bed.

"Whaa..." Naruto gasped, he didn't like to lose his touch of Sasuke's skin, but he could still see him. The blonde almost had a hint of fear in his eyes, even thought he now know Sasuke loves him back, there was always this fear that he might wanted to leave. "Sasuke..." Naruto started weakly. "...what are yo..." he trailed off and his eyes grew big. There Sasuke stood, lighted up by the lights outside as he was... striping. He took off his shirt and pants, leaving them only with his underpants.

The Uchiha turned around, blushing like crazy and breathing fast as he looking at Naruto who laid unmovable in bed. The blonde lowered his gaze down on Sasuke's only wearing clothing and saw right away some _growing_ problem. "You..." Sasuke started to whisper as he walked towards Naruto. "... have done it with me so many times, I can't even remember how many now. So I thought..." Sasuke then moved his hands down and pulled of his underpants, reliving his little downstairs problem, making him now completely naked. "This time... I will do it myself."

The blonde couldn't help but blush as Sasuke's voice was so lustful. 'Oh lord,' Naruto thought and looked at Sasuke from top to toe, 'what have I turned you into?' Naruto smirked devilish. "Ok, show me what you got."

The first thing Sasuke did was to move Naruto's duvet over to the other bed, so that there where nothing between them but Naruto's hospital pants. Gently Sasuke got himself up on the bed and placed each leg at each side of Naruto's. Naruto felt his heart pound like crazy, not in his wildest dreams had he ever thought Sasuke would do something like this. Slowly Sasuke moved closer to Naruto's private parts, the Uchiha blushed even more as he saw it grow bigger. He didn't say anything as he just stared.

"Sasuke..." Naruto mumbled, understanding that Sasuke wasn't going to move. "You must take the cables off my body, they are in the way." The blonde had five on his chest, four on his head and one needle at his right hand.

The Uchiha was able to break the trance he had arrived in, and started to take them all off, the five on the chest went quickly enough off. And Sasuke couldn't resist as he brushed his hand gently over it, feeling his skin with his palm. Then he sat somewhat straight on the bed as he leaned forward to remove the four at the head. Naruto's blue eyes followed every move the Uchiha did. The four come off and now gazed Sasuke down at Naruto's eyes. He blushed more as he saw how intense they looked at him. But Naruto broke the gaze as he looked down at his arm, making Sasuke follow the blue eyes and saw the needle in the hand. He gulped nervously. "Are you sure about this?" Sasuke asked, not feeling too sure about dragging out a needle in his lover's hand.

"Yes, just pull it out." Naruto whispered.

He did as he was told and dragged it out. Now all the machine in the room was dead, the Uchiha even got out of the bed for a second to turn them off, but quickly placed himself back in the same position on Naruto's bed. And now the simplest came; to remove Naruto's pants. They were pretty simple to remove, just open the tread, make it loss, then drag it off Naruto and toss it away.

Now that all the work was done Sasuke couldn't help but just stare at the person that laid under him. He just couldn't get out of his head how good Naruto looked... and how well trained he was. Almost in a trance Sasuke couldn't help himself as his hands wanted to touch all of Naruto's skin.

The blonde only laid still and watched Sasuke touching his bare chest. The smirk on his lisp didn't leave him. This was too good to be true. Sasuke's gentle and soft fingers touching his skin weakly, sending shivers down his spine.

Sasuke almost felt light headed by the view, he bend down towards a nipple and started to suck and lick on it. He felt himself grow harder, and not only that... as he played with it Naruto's member started to grow harder too, and since they were both so close to each other there were erected members touching each other, the Uchiha moaned loudly. Quickly he started to trail his kiss downwards and licked Naruto's stomach. Once he was down with the blonde's member he was in need of waiting just a second, it was... big, Sasuke's eyes was shocked of the size. Almost without thinking Sasuke grabbed the rock hard member and moved it to his mouth. He started to suck weakly on it and licked it as if it was a candy.

On the bed Naruto looked satisfied down on Sasuke's work. He felt hotter by the second, and seeing Sasuke bending over him like that and watching him move... it was so amazing.

Minutes went by as Sasuke did his best to satisfied Naruto. He massaged his balls and used his tongue the best he could. Gently he removed his mouth from the member and used one hand instead. He took two fingers in his mouth and sucked on them for a second, making them good and wet. Then he moved them towards his backside and slide in one finger in his own entrance. Sasuke left out a moaning scream as it did hurt very much, but he didn't gave up as he quickly entered with the second finger too.

Naruto had to bite his under lip as he saw Sasuke's painful expiration. "You... ok?"

"Ah... ah." Sasuke panted, "I.. am fine..." he continued trying to make his entrance adjust to his two fingers.

The two boys breathe heavily together and finally Sasuke were ready. He moved in closer to Naruto, and placed himself in the right position.

"This... is going to hurt... Sasuke." Naruto whispered.

"I... know." Sasuke breathed heavily out, without anymore staling Sasuke went down, making Naruto's member to enter him fully. The Uchiha became straight in his back and his head went backwards as he yelled out in pain. Tears fell down, it hurt like hell.

Naruto bit his teeth together, for him it was heaven. Sasuke's tight insides squash his member but in a damn lovely way. He felt like he got a completely new energy in him. Cause he was suddenly able to set himself up and quickly moved his hands around Sasuke, holding him tightly. This made Naruto able to stay like this as he at the same time made it almost impossible for them to disconnect.

"Na...Naruto?" Sasuke whispered in a painful moan.

"Shh..." Naruto petted Sasuke's back, trying to calm him and making him more relaxed so that the pain would disappear. "Just relax."

It took a while for Sasuke to get adjusted, but once the pain started to disappear, he could feel a completely new flame burning inside of him. He started to move up and down, very gently. Naruto couldn't do anything but to sit still and feel Sasuke moving up and down, up and down. The Uchiha started to moan for full this time, the pain was completely gone, only pleasure was over him, and he moved faster and faster, moaning Naruto's name. Sasuke's movement also become rougher as he more or less slammed himself down at Naruto's thighs every time he went down. The blonde smirked at the lovely noises Sasuke made, and the actions he was doing. Naruto was able to move one hand away from Sasuke's back and started to touch the tip of Sasuke's member instead. Sasuke was so surprised by Naruto's actions that his head shook and moaned Naruto's name very loud. The wave of pleasure that build up more and more in side of him was starting to get out of control.

"Na...Naruto I can't..." Sasuke gasped out as he kept moving up and down for Naruto's big member He even moved in a swing as it was almost out of him, but then quickly and fast down and shoot his back straight up again as he came all over Naruto's chest and face. Naruto came at the same time, but it all vent inside of Sasuke.

The two boys sweated all over and breathed out heavily. Sasuke unplugged himself of Naruto and gently helped the blonde down in his bed again, so that his head rested on the pillow. Even thought Sasuke was tired, he couldn't help but smile. Gently Sasuke took one foot out of the bed, walked towards his bed, he quickly got it moving and placed it right next to Naruto's bed. Even though Sasuke was now extremely tired and wanted to sleep, did he force himself to the bathroom to find something to clean of the mess he had made on Naruto. Once Naruto was clean did Sasuke give Naruto back his duvet and the Uchiha quickly crawled under his own. Sasuke's eyes gazed up at Naruto's who gazed down at his. Sasuke felt his heart still pounding, and when he saw Naruto opened his mouth to say something, he stopped him with placing a finger over his mouth.

"Let me... say it first." Sasuke whispered and smiled. Naruto was shocked at first but soon smiled and nodded. The Uchiha took a deep breath and said with as much emotion he could. "I love you, Naruto."

The blonde had never been happier. "I love you too, Sasuke." Then the two of them fell asleep, holding each other's hand. Never before had either of them felt such peace and happiness. And they couldn't wait to get this relationship started and tell the world about their **love**.

* * *

The same night at Tokyo airport, a big plane from Europe had just landed and all the passengers was going out one by one. Once they all got their luggage everyone walked each their separate ways in silence, though one group of young people decided to share their happiness with the rest of the world.

"Jeg kan nesten ikke tro at vi endelig er i Japan!" one of them shouted in one of Europe's northern-west's language. She stretched herself and breathed in all the good Japanese air. At first sight you would think she had only short brown hair that reached almost down to her shoulders, however once you saw her from behind, you could see that she had some long hair braided up so it looked like a tail. The hair at the back of her head was something she hadn't cut for years, and it reached all the way down to her knees. Her eyes were ocean blue.

"Sí! Por fin estamos aquí! ¡Por fin!" shouted the other girl as she jumped happily up and down, speaking Spanish. "Tiendas de manga, aquí vengo!" She had long blonde hair and smashing emerald eyes. Her hair reached all the way down to her hips. Her smiling was as bright as the sun, warming everyone's heart.

"Jeg skjønte ikke noe av det du sa! Men samme her!" shouted the first one happily, clearly not understanding any Spanish.

The third and last girl shook her head. "Could you two please keep to English or Japanese?" She had black curly hair that reached a little pass her shoulders, and her eyes were dark brown.

"Well, sorry." Apologized the first girl, her words spoken in Japanese. "It's not our fault that you learned the old Icelandic language instead of Norwegian."

"And Spanish isn't that hard to understand either." Said the second girl cheerfully and also in a good Japanese pronunciation. But she didn't seem to care much about the little language argument as she started to looked around among the many people on the airport and finally saw a familiar face. "Hey look! It's Triinu!" she cried and went running over to the girl that had arrived to pick them up, leaving her luggage behind.

"Hello girls!" Triinu said happily, she had missed her good friends. "Welcome to Japan." She smiled from ear to ear. "I can't wait to show you all around."

The two other girls came walking over, and the first girl was kind enough to bring the blonde's luggage with her as well, as she had abandon them to greet there good friend. The one with short brown hair smiled and nodded to everyone. "Then let's not stand here and waist time, let's go!"

All the others agreed and started to walk, well, all but one. "Is it ok if I go straight for bed? I am very tired after all." it was the third girl. "Plus, I want to see it all when it's light outside."

The girls looked at each other for a second, sure they all were tired, but they still wanted to see Tokyo's night life. The first girl nodded and said nicely. "Sure. You can go to sleep, as long as it's ok if the rest of us take a look around." She smiled warmly, understanding that it would be a much better idea if everyone went to bed early, however... how could they, when they had been waiting for so long to finally travel to Tokyo?

"It's fine, it's fine. You guys can tell me all about it tomorrow." The third girl smiled, and sighed out as she was looking forward to just lay down in a comforting bed. The rest of the girls started to move as soon the discussion was over. They all smiled and laughed happily, telling random jokes at the way. Enjoying each other's presents, and waiting for their trip to begin.

The End or To Be Continued...

Sasuke and Naruto have finally gotten together, and they love each other like never before. This story could end here, with these two lovers holding each other's hand. But what about Naruto's and Gaara's powers? Why do they have them? Why are both of their parents dead? What is Akatsuki really after? And last but not least, what about the girls the tea waitress, Triinu picked up at the airport. To find out, continue reading!

**Chapter Fourteen: **Coincidence or Fate

* * *

**Murasakyoru's "Little End Chat":**

**Mura****:** Hello hello everyone! Today was I hoping that the winner of chapter eleven's riddle would be here and talk to me, but she seems busy, so I will talk to Konohamaru today instead, but first do I want to just say some few words:

As the; "The End or To Be Continued..." says; this could be the end. The part right before where the girls enter it all. Yes, this could be The End of this story, but then would all my work and planning be wasted. You see, it's **now** the story begins! For a well over a year ago did I plan this moment! This was almost the very first chapter I ever made in my head! All the chapters so far with Naruto and Sasuke have almost just been a bonus; I didn't plan them before well after making the story line. And this is the part where the OCs of mine enters the story for real. And I have to say... now that my OCs have arrived, I can't **just** focus on Sasuke and Naruto anymore, of course will there love continue and so on, but I hope it's ok that this story starts to focus more about the special story line I have been hinting about in all this thirteen chapters. Just please continue reading if you like a good story line. :) All my friends love it, and I hope you all will too!

Now, the one that won the drawing I did, since many had guessed the right answer on chapter eleven was I in need of drawing out one, and the winner is: **Narulov56**!

**Mura:** Congratulation on winning Narulov56, sadly didn't I get the hold of you, so instead... Konohamaru! What do you think of the story that could have ended now?

**Konohamaru:** Is that a question? You can't end it here! Especially when you say it has just started!

**Mura: **Hehe, the story will not end, but this is the part where the OC haters can jump off... As I said in the end chat at chapter seven; "if you absolutely hate OCs then you can stop reading in about six chapters" Hehe, I guess I am good at planning! :3 But I don't want anyone to quite reading! :O Don't you guys want to know how Naruto and Sasuke's love continues?

**Konohamaru: **Yes, we don't want to lose any readers!

**Mura:** Indeed, the story has just started! And there is something special with those OCs, what it is will be told in the next chapter's end chat.

**Konohamaru:**Eh, I really don't know what I should say Miss Mura.

**Mura:** Anything would be fine. :P I didn't really plan to say much on this end chat, so let's end it shortly.

**Konohamaru:** Ok.

**Mura:** Thanks for the awesome comments people! :D I love them all! And I would be veeeery glad if you gave me more! It's always lovely to get to know what my beloved readers think of my work! :3

**Konohamaru:** Pretty please give nice comments! :)

**Mura: **And that is all for now! I hope to see you all in the next chapter, since this story is far from done!

**Konohamaru:** Yeah. :) Byee~

**Mura: **Bye! X3 See you all next time!

The End


	14. Coincidence or Fate

**Y**ou **W**ill **B**e **M**ine!

**Summary:** The school's no. _One_, Uchiha Sasuke, has tons of admirers and fans, but one special man separates himself from all the others. This blonde person has some kind of special powers that can make whatever he wants to come true, but all he wants is to get Sasuke as his lover. NaruSasu. Lemon.

**Picture: **At my profile will you find some _links_ to some pictures of this chapter! So visit my profile after reading, if you want to see it. More details about what kind of pictures it is stands in the End Chat. Also, there is another picture too, but read the whole chapter or see it when it comes, it's the same. :)

**Beta Reader: **Kiiroikitsune

**Day: **_Tuesday_

**Some words from _Murasakyoru_:** Hello everyone! :D Been a little while... and for that I am sorry. I have just been so busy the last weeks; been to Spain for ten days, watched Supernatural season two, three and four, being busy playing WoW and puzzling a thousand piece puzzle. Here is chapter fourteen! Took a little longer than expected, but it's finally done! When it comes to chapter fifteen is things going a little slow... That chapter is very important and have much information, and I guess I am just afraid to make it bad...

Anyways, in the storyline will things start to go fast now, you might get a little shocked in this and the next chapter, but I don't want to beat around the bush, I just want to jump into the real story line! Enjoy! XD

**

* * *

**

**Chapter** **Fourteen: **_Coincidence or Fate_

It's the next day, and Gaara opened his eyes for the first time since the incident with Sasuke in the bank. He gazed up at the roof and understood right away where he was. Slowly the redhead sat himself up in the bed and placed his palm onto his head gently, when he moved from his long sleeping state it had made his world spinning before his eyes and his head felt heavy. "Ouch... my head." He mumbled in a sight. "What's the time?" he asked himself and rubbed his eyes with his hand, trying to get the sleep out if his eyes. Once he could see clearly enough the young man looked at his side and found the bed-table, on it he could see his cell phone. Delighted he reached out for it, picked it up and looked on the time and calendar. "Tuesday, Twenty-sixth of September... two-thousand and fifty-six, the time is ten minutes pass half seven am." A loud yawn escaped his mouth; he also stretched himself as he tried to give more life to his body as it felt heavy and weak. The silence in the room was suddenly interrupted when the door opened and a familiar brown-haired man walked in.

"Good morning, Gaara-Sama." It was Iruka, and he seemed happy to see one of the two boy's finally awake.

"Morning to you too." Gaara whispered slowly back, he didn't whisper on purpose, it was just that his throat was so dry after not drinking anything for so long. Luckily Iruka did just arrive with what he needed right now; a plate with breakfast and two big glasses of milk and juice.

"You have been asleep for a long time." Iruka started as he placed the plate down on Gaara's table, and the red-head quickly took a bite in one of the toasts and started to eat. "The Sire have finally stabilized; he is doing well and will most likely be able to leave the hospital today." Gaara couldn't do anything else but to nod, he was busy eating after all. "I went and got your school things and clothes; therefore can you get dressed and be ready for school. The doctors said you only needed rest, which I presume you have gotten enough of now?"

"Yeah..." Gaara mumbled, not feeling like staying in this room any more than necessary. "I will go to school. Will Naruto be joining me?" Gaara didn't want the air in the room to be to quiet, if it did... then Iruka would most likely ask questions, questions he didn't feel like answering right now. He just wanted to get out of here and get to school, forgetting about what had happened yesterday.

Iruka shook his head to the red-head's question. "No, the Sire still need some more time here, but as I said, he will not spend another night."

"Ok, that's all I needed to know." Gaara got out his bed and went towards the bathroom, with a toast in his mouth. "I will take a shower now, just leave the rest of the food there, I will eat it eventually." The redhead called from the bathroom. He had a lot to do besides the shower, to be able to get ready for school, he was in need of taking on his contacts, make-up, fake hair and eyebrows, something that took some time if he didn't hurry.

The servant was kind of disappointed, but he didn't let it show. He simply bowed, turned around and walked out the door of Gaara's room; Iruka understood that Gaara was not in the mood to talk about the event just yet, so he quickly decided to live him alone, but before closing the door completely he called to Gaara one last time. "I will get someone to drive you when its twenty minutes to the school starts." He closed the door and walked through the corridors, picking up his own phone, making a call.

It was a taxi that was going to pick up the red-head later, and Iruka had now made the preparations for him, but there were still one more thing he needed to do. He walked towards the room where Naruto and Sasuke were at. When he stood at the door he didn't enter right away, but gently knocked on it, then walked in.

"Good Morning to you Sasuke-Sama." Iruka said very polite and bowed deeply. Sasuke was sitting up in his bed, and he seemed to be very worry. "I am here to ask if you wanted to stay just this day. The Sire will leave this hospital later, but I was hoping you could stay until then." Iruka saw Sasuke's worried eyes looking at him then down at Naruto and then back at him again. The brown-haired man knew why he was looking at him like that, and he had to show he was fine with it so he smiled gently. "It's ok, I know you took of him the cables and turned off the machines. I could guess that was done under the Sire's command, but don't worry I know he is fine." Sasuke's worried face and eyes turned somewhat into a happy once and his lips couldn't hold back a smile as he looked down at the blonde. "I will call the school." Iruka continued. "And tell them you will join them tomorrow and your family... well."

"It's fine." Sasuke interrupted with a harsh tired voice. "I would guess they don't even notice that I am gone. Just tell the school..." His sentence died out into a faint whisper. It's not like he didn't want his family to care... they just didn't.

Iruka heard the voice Sasuke used, and he felt like this wasn't his place to be, he did a gentle bow and walked out the door, and attended to what he had said he would do. Letting Naruto be the one to take care of Sasuke once he wakes up.

The young Uchiha faced forward, closed his eyes, sighed out and his shoulders sank down. He felt some mixed feelings, he was glad that Iruka understood him, but the mention of his family had made his mood fall somewhat down. He still hadn't forgotten what the robber had said and that fact that the Uchiha didn't care about his whereabouts didn't make him feel any better. If Itachi had been home, he would maybe ask Iruka to bother to call home, but since he was still gone... there was no need.

After some seconds Sasuke turned his head and looked down at the blonde sleeping next of him. He tried to forget everything about the Uchihas and just focus on what was around him. He smiled. 'I am so happy I don't have to go to school today...' Sasuke thought, closing his eyes as he felt a siring pain coming from his bottom. 'I can't possible leave this bed for another few hours.' The Uchiha decided not to think too much about the pain, but what else was there to do? He opened his eyes again, and just by looking at the sleeping person next to him Sasuke fell in yet another trans-like state. The Uchiha couldn't wait until the blonde woke up, they had so much to talk about and discuss. However, he could feel his eyes get heavy just by looking how good Naruto slept. 'Maybe another few hours would hurt.' Sasuke thought, it had been a long while since he last slept some more just because he felt like it, normally when he first wakes up he don't go back to sleep, but he was ready to make an acceptation this time. He took a grip of Naruto's strong arm, using it as a pillow and holding it close to him dearly, falling soon asleep.

* * *

Hours passed by, and Gaara had done his best with the history class at school. He had arrived at school well before the bell rang, he found his little group of friends and was shocked to find out that not even Sasuke was at school today. Neji told him that he was most likely at home, since the event at the bank.

"So even an Uchiha gets sacred when someone is pointing a gun on them, eh?" Neji said to his little group of friends as they sat in the class room, enjoying their recess. Jiraiya, the history teacher was still in the room as his class had just ended.

"Hey! Jiraiya-Sensei!" called one of the students to the teacher; it was the dog lover Kiba.

"Yes Inuzuka-Kun?" the old man asked gently. The teacher hadn't been himself lately; he was much more calm and gentler. A rumor that went around was that one of his two daughters was found killed, and ever since he had been very gloomy, however lately he wasn't even that, he was just this... calm old man that didn't seem to bother to be angry or anything. Normally he would be full of energy and maybe even do one of his strange dances, but not lately...

"When was your daughter going to start school here?" the dog boy asked.

The man stopped and thought about it for a second. "Hmm, if I remember right... sometime this week, I think."

A low groan was heard, then another student started to talk. "Why did you and your wife agree to let her start at a new school almost at the end of the school year anyway?" this time it was Neji who spoke. He didn't understand why changing school at the end would do her any good, unless... she was thrown out of her previous school.

"Hehe." The man laughed a little and smiled, but his smile was as fake and dry as it ever could be, the dark rings around his eyes were proof that he hadn't had much sleep, still he went to school to teach and talked to his students. "As young, she was showing grate intellect and has always been very smart, she needed to jump two classes up at the elementary school. She has not really been on school the last years you see. She has been around traveling a lot instead, having a teacher with her all the time of course. But now she is tired of traveling, she deiced to take one last trip with her mother before starting school, settle down and have a normal school life."

Many of the students in the room gasped in amazement, thinking several thoughts; was she really that smart? How much of the world had she seen while traveling? And more importantly; how did she look like? And how was her personality? But not everyone was so happy that so many had found her so interesting, she could end up begin a rival of love. Since many of the boys and some girls seemed so eager about her, and that before even meeting her. Gaara on the other hand looked serious at the teacher with a suspicions mind. 'Something...' he thought. 'Something he just said was a lie... Hm, I can't figure out what though.'

The school continued for Gaara, and the whole class was buzzing about the new girl that was going to start soon, making everyone else get to know the news too.

* * *

At the hospital Naruto and Sasuke were still sleeping peacefully. It was just amazing how relaxed they were together, however, no matter how cozy the duvet and all of this was, when you have gotten enough sleep, your eyes would normally start to get open themselves.

Naruto lay still on his bed but his eyes were open. He smiled as he thought; 'Ah, I had the most awesome dream.' He lifted his left hand up and resting the back of it against his forehead. He couldn't seem to stop smiling. 'Sasuke was here at the hospital... and he actually solved the riddle and then we ...' he stopped, the blonde had tried to sit up, but something was holding him down, or someone was holding a strong grip of his right arm. 'Wha...' He looked down and found... Sasuke. 'Oh lord, it was **absolute no dream**!' He could finally recall it all as it had happened, thought it was all almost too good to be true, it **really** had happened! All of Naruto's work had really paid off and finally. He calmed himself, but his heart was very much pounding happily.

"Hello beautiful..." Naruto sighed out happily as he brushed away some hair from Sasuke's face, at the same time gently touching his soft skin, but then...

"And hello handsome." A low voice said, it was no other then Sasuke. He laid still on Naruto's arm, but removed himself for the lovely arm and slowly moved his head upwards, making himself looking up at Naruto's face.

The blonde smiled down at the person next to him. "I thought you were asleep."

Sasuke yawned a little. "Oh I was, but when I felt you tried to move away your arm, I woke up right away."

"Is that so?" Naruto asked teasingly and smirked. Gently he moved close to Sasuke, placed his left hand on Sasuke's shoulder then pushing him away, but at the same time the blonde followed. In the next moment Sasuke laid with his back on his bed and Naruto stood over him smirking. "Good morning then." Naruto bended down and kissed Sasuke on the forehead and gently moved away.

"I see your strength is back." Sasuke said and sat himself up in his bed, blushing slightly from the morning kiss.

Naruto smiled. "Indeed, I feel like I can finally get out of this hospital."

The two boys sat up in each of their beds, they both wanted to stay closer to each other, but the beds was no together double-bed, meaning it would be uncomfortable if they tried to stay right next to each other.

"Well, I guess we have something to discuss." Naruto begun, understanding there was some work to be done.

"I guess so." Sasuke nodded. "First of; who are you going to be at school? I mean, I don't want our relationship to be a secret." The Uchiha looked into Naruto's eyes and stopped talking, the reason? The blonde was gazing at him with seduce eyes. "...what?"

"Hmm." Naruto's smirked a sly smile, his tone going up ironically. "Right now, you just called me your _boyfriend_." He said purring his words out.

Sasuke frown as he blushed hard. "Well... yeah..." he mumbled, "that's what we are, right?"

Naruto didn't stop smiling as his grin only got larger. "Oh yes, yes of course..." he moved closer to Sasuke, so close that he rested his forehead on Sasuke's. "You just have no idea how long I have been waiting to get you as my boyfriend."

This made Sasuke blush even more, and as a reflex Sasuke gave a little kiss on Naruto's cheek then pulled a little away, looking into the two blue eyes he loved so much. "But over to the topic."

With a smile on his face Naruto moved back in an up-right sitting position and though over what Sasuke had said. "Hmm, yeah." Naruto then said, "I can never image the famous Uchiha Sasuke date a nerd like Sachiaiko. And Utoran pretty much doesn't have a privet-life and Uzumaki... well, he is just known as a spoiled rich kid that is good at medicine and quitted school long ago."

The Uchiha thought about it all for a second, he actually had an idea in the back of his mind. "What if ..." he mumbled, not sure if Naruto was going to like it.

"What if what?" the blonde asked curios. He felt himself feeling blessed inside; he had been waiting for ages to just... _talk_ to the Uchiha like this. Nothing special, just talk and discuss things, and as himself!

"Well, I where thinking, what if you just stays as Sachiaiko, with an Uchiha make-over." Sasuke looked at Naruto and tried to image how Sachiaiko would look like if he did _this_, and _that_ and maybe even _that_ too. "You know, changing the hair style, clothes and say that you use contacts, and maybe some makeup."

Naruto's face lighted up. "Good idea!" he shouted happily. "And Iruka even started to make my suite look thinner."

Sasuke was a little puzzled at his words. "Suite?"

He blonde nodded. "Yeah, I had to put on something to make myself look fatter, so that people wouldn't recognize me." He laughed.

"Oh, I see." The black hair mumbled. "I thought you started to look a slightly thinner."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly. "What? You noticed?"

The other boy blushed a little at Naruto's shocked words. "Well... noticed and noticed..." he mumbled embarrassed. "I just thought you had lost some weight, that's all."

The blonde kept smiling, cause; since Sasuke had noticed that he had lost weight meant that Sasuke had started to pay attention and get interest in him already back then.

"Well, how do you think I should dress then? I have some clothes back home, if we go there later on we can go through them and you can pick what you think suits me."

Sasuke smiled and nodded. "Indeed, as long as you have many different kind of clothes and shoes."

"Sure I do." Naruto said. "I have been playing as I have three different life, a lot of different clothes where needed to be able to do that."

The two boys talked a little more about random things, like clothes and things they liked. It was so fun just talking openly to someone else that the hours went by. Then Sasuke remember something, and that changed the mood, from happy and innocent to serious and tens.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto asked worried, he didn't like the suddenly change.

"Naruto..." Sasuke started, with a serious voice. "... I don't know how to ask you this but ..." he was cut off.

"My powers?" Naruto asked in a sight.

"..." the Uchiha become quite.

The blonde was able to smile understandable. He crawled over to the edge of Sasuke's bed and sat down, with his two feet hanging over the edge. In the next second his eyes turned blood red and his face became covered in those six whisker-like marks. "I don't know why or how I have these powers." Then the table in the room started to move. "I just know; as a kid have I been able to do stuff that other people cannot." The table was now floating in front of them and Naruto moved his right hand and fingers in the motion he wanted the table to fly.

There was a little silent in the room, and Naruto placed the table back down on its place, making his eyes turn back to blue and his whisker marks disappeared. He didn't like to say it, but his brain was hurting much more than usual when he activated his powers. It must be because of the operation and the fact that he did overwork himself with saving Sasuke. Then out of the blue Naruto's thoughts were interrupted as he felt a strong embrace around himself. Sasuke had suddenly almost tackled Naruto with a hard hug. He kept a strong tight grip around the blonde.

"Please..." Sasuke whispered. Some few tears even started to roll down his cheeks. "Don't... don't ever do that to save me..." The Uchiha looked up at Naruto with tearful eyes. "You almost died! ...you Usuratonkachi."

Naruto looked down on Sasuke worried, understanding that Sasuke was being serious. The blonde sighed and whispered as he petted Sasuke's head with one hand. "I am sorry that I worried you. But I will not stop protecting you." He ended, forcing a smile. Naruto then placed his hand under Sasuke's chin. "I will always make it, somehow. I will always look after you." The blonde bended down towards Sasuke and also made him move towards him as well, the outcome; the two boys kissed a long and passion kiss.

The kiss ended and Naruto brushed away Sasuke's tears. "Don't worry; in the future I will make sure things like that never happen."

Those words were spoken with much truth, it made Sasuke calm down and relax, not that the kiss didn't make him calm down already.

Minutes later there were some knocks on the door.

"Yes." Naruto said, he didn't know if he was glad someone interrupted them or not.

The door opened and Iruka entered. "Sire, Uchiha-Sama, we are now ready for you to leave. I have called the limousine and it will be here in about fourteen minutes. You two can take a shower. Once the two of you are ready the limousine will drive you to any location you want."

Naruto nodded to the servant. "Thanks Iruka, we will get ready soon." The servant bowed and exited. "Now let's get ready my sweet love." Naruto purred out of his mouth as he got himself off the bed, turned towards Sasuke and flipped him up in his arms.

"Uwah..." Sasuke gasped surprised. "Wha-what are you doing?" he asked demandingly, but he couldn't hide the deep blushing he got on his cheek by Naruto's sudden actions.

"Don't worry." Naruto said smiling in a glee. "You can't walk yet, that much I can tell. So just leave it all to me." To seal the deal Naruto looked down on Sasuke with a look only Utoran would have given, and that look alone made Sasuke silence, or to shocked to speak, either way Naruto got the two of them to the bathroom and did his best to make this experience as less painful for Sasuke as he could. Naruto washed Sasuke and himself, maybe he did play a little with him, but he much more wanted to just wash up and get out of this hospital.

Thirty minutes later the two boys were dressed and ready to go. However, Sasuke still had a little pain in his back, and Naruto saw this and smiled with an evil grin. Quickly he moved behind Sasuke, and did the same action again, he picked Sasuke up in a bride-style.

"Not again!" Sasuke shouted and tried his best to struggle to make Naruto put him down. Sure he had let Naruto take him last night... but he didn't need this kind of treatment.

"Just relax Sasuke." Naruto whispered. "It's a long walk from here to the exit, so just lay back and take it easy.

The Uchiha couldn't do anything better then to do as he had been told. His face was as red as a tomato, he had never been treated like this by anyone before. However... it felt kind of nice too, when he was held like this... he could tell how strong the blonde was, he could feel his muscles arms so close to him as they worked to hold him up.

Sasuke blushed heavily as he asked slowly. "I am... not too heavy, am I?"

"What?" Naruto asked, surprised to even hear the question. "Of course not, you are just right. And it's nothing my well trained arms can't handle." To prove his words Naruto lifted up the raven hair a little higher, this made the young man in his arms to look up, and Naruto took this opportunity to kiss Sasuke on the lips, once the kiss was broken Naruto smiled. "See, all in control."

They went through the corridors; Naruto didn't have any problems on the way. The only thing that happened was that the workers stopped whatever they were doing and looked at Naruto in a wonder. They were all wondering who this lovely black-haired young man was that had captured the owner's attention so much that he actually carried him out.

As Iruka had said, the limousine stood outside, ready to be used, Naruto placed Sasuke in first before setting himself in.

"Where do you want to go, Sasuke?" Naruto asked gently.

"To..." Sasuke paused for a second. "To your house, your _real one_ this time."

Naruto stopped a second and then laughed. "What? Was it that obvious I didn't live _there_?" the blonde laughed.

Sasuke thought back on how Naruto had done all in his might with trying to stall the answering of the question "where do you live?" when they were going to visit his place under the history project. "Well... yeah kinda." Sasuke answer shortly.

"Driver, take us _home_ please." The blonde ordered in a polite way.

"Yes Sire." Responded the driver and took off right away.

* * *

"I say, we can't trust the weather reporter anymore." Neji said angry as he looked out the window of the cafeteria. "It said it was going to rain today, heavy raining if I might add, and I even broth an umbrella... but look." He pointed at the sky, angry. "It's not even a damn cloud at the sky! Just blue skies and the sun is shining its weak autumn light, ah how frustrating." Neji groaned irritated, the person he was talking to, Shino, he gazed at the sky for a second.

"In our times the weather reports are about ninety percent correct, you where just unfortunate that today was those ten percent that is not, was today's weather. Though..." Shino paused for a moment and mumbled to himself; "I could swear I saw many thick dark clothes outside early this morning." This was said so low that Neji didn't really get what he had said.

"Anyway..." Neji sighed out, tried to think of something else to talk about and turned to Gaara. "What is it?" Neji asked. He had noticed his little hyper friend wasn't as hyper and that he was thinking much more than usual.

"Hm?" Gaara answered automatically as he was lost in thoughts.

"Eh..." Neji mumbled. "Hello, earth to Gaara? Are you even there?" the boy got tired and snapped his fingers right before Gaara's eyes, making him jump back to reality.

"What?" Gaara snapped, not really seeing or remembering where he was.

The two other boys got quiet of Gaara's outburst, never had they seen him snap like that before.

"Neji was just wondering what you where thinking about." Shino said short.

"Oh, sorry." Gaara mumbled, apologizing for that he had snapped. "Well, I don't know... I know there is something special about today... I just can't remember what it was or what I should be doing later..." this made Gaara lose himself in his own thought again.

Neji and Shino looked at each other, raised their shoulders as they didn't know what was going on with him and just continued what they were doing.

* * *

The two boys had reached Naruto's home, his mansion. Sasuke wasn't too surprised to find this big house; he was Uzumaki Naruto after all. They went straight to his room, Sasuke wanted to see what kind of clothes he had, and what he might be able to use on the nerd on school... a nerd with a total make-over.

Sasuke didn't waste any time as he almost attacked the blonde's wardrobe.

"Make... yourself at home." Naruto mumbled slowly. Cause it would seem Sasuke had more than enough made himself feel at home, it almost seemed like he owned the place. But Naruto didn't mind, why should he? Sasuke was just eager to help his boyfriend out, so that they could make it official at school.

"What about this?" Sasuke called out from the big wardrobe, getting Naruto attention right away. The blonde went towards the door of his wardrobe to see what the Uchiha had in mind. And that is mostly how their day went by; testing different kind of clothes and styles, while Naruto did his expression of the nerd's behavior, he couldn't change completely just because of some new clothes.

After about four hours the two of them had found out everything that was needed for their relationship to go public. And they could hardly wait. They now sat on Naruto's bed, talking about whatever came to their minds. Then...

"Naruto! Are you in there?" said a dark voice and the door opened. In came a red headed Gaara. "I swear there is something etching on my mind... whatever it is it can't be ..." Gaara stopped, he had looked up and saw one extra person on the bed. "Sasuke?" he whispered under his breath. "Well hello there Sasuke! Been a while! So you where here instead of school! That doesn't seem like you." Gaara had changed to his special hyper, happy voice and attitude; jumping into the character he always used when the Uchiha was around.

The blonde looked funny at Gaara, raising an eyebrow. And Sasuke looked at him too, not believing what he saw. It was Gaara's face and all, but his hair was red, no eyebrows and he didn't even have any pupils.

Gaara saw the glares and immediately reached for his hair and eyebrows, as normal had he changed in his room, taking of the wig and such. Reliving how he really looked like. The redhead sighed. "Fine... I give up." He walked close to the two in the bed and looked at Sasuke. "This is the real me, not a hyper, crazy guy, just me. **I am** Gaara." He reached out his hand towards the Uchiha, as if to greeting him again, but this time as himself.

Sasuke's lips went up in a smile. "Hello there, I am Sasuke."

The red head looked nervously at Sasuke. "In the way you're smiling, is it almost as if you know I was only acting around you."

Sasuke lifted his shoulders for a second. "Well, no human can be that hyper by nature. And I always found your personality too much of an act sometimes."

"Humph." Gaara smiled, he was glad that Sasuke actually had seen a little through his act. However, he was much happier about the fact that he could now stop acting at school. Sure his two other _friends_ of the group would find it strange for him to just change like that, but he didn't care, he just wanted to be himself at school for once. "I see you two have made it all ok." He said smiling.

Naruto smirked and kissed Sasuke on the cheek, telling Gaara that they made it mooore then just _ok_.

"But Gaara..." Naruto mumbled as a thought hit him. "Weren't you supposed to meet your online friend today? You know, the one I have never gotten to know the name of, the one you have been talking to for six years."

"..." Gaara turned quiet, his mind apparently exploded. "OH DAMN! We were supposed to meet in Tokyo Tower once I was done with school!" he looked down on his phone and saw the time. "I am going to be late!" Gaara turned around on his heel and headed out. "Damn, so much has happened lately and I just forgot!" It was the last thing they heard from the corridor as Gaara was on full sprint.

"Ehm." Sasuke mumbled in a small laughed. "Is he always like this?"

Naruto shock his head. "Hehe, no. But he is right, much has happened. I just hope he will do fine, it can be strange to meet someone you just have been talking to for so long."

The Uchiha nodded in agreement. The room was quiet for a little moment, given the guys some time to think about things.

"Well..." Sasuke sighed. "What should we do now then? It is a while to the weekend so we should use this day the best we can."

The blonde turned to Sasuke, smirked and leaned in closer. "Oh I have some plans on what we can do together." His words were whispered as he smirked.

* * *

At the Tokyo Tower things went better then what Gaara had thought it would, they had been sitting and talking for well over an hour now, and not only that; the two of them got an idea when they both started to get hungry.

"You think its ok?" she asked in a little nervous smile, clearly not wanting to be any burden for the redhead.

But Gaara only smiled. "I am sure it is, meeting new people is always fun and interesting." He said with a smile.

The girl nodded happily and started to walk away. "Meet you there then. Bye!" she turned around and disappeared around the corner. Gaara picked up his cell phone and called for a taxi to come, picking him up and got home.

The redhead walked fast through the corridors, all the way until he reached Naruto's room. Before he entered the man stopped for a minute, he was listening... it was quiet. No... he could hear someone talking. He sighed out in relief and knocked on the door.

"Hello you two." He said as he entered, Gaara had been worried that he might have entered at a bad moment. You never know what Naruto and Sasuke might end up doing when they have a big bed available. But apparently they had just been talking and playing some video game, since the consol was on the floor but not being used at the moment. "Em, you two aren't too busy I hope." Gaara said in a little low voice, he didn't like to get in the way for others if they already had something planed.

However, Naruto only looked at Gaara with a bright smile. "No, not really. How did the meeting go? You didn't get too late I hope." Both the Uzumaki and Uchiha where sitting in the comforting couch.

"Not too late... she told me she had just arrived." Gaara answered in a mumble. "But never mind that, is anyone hungry?" At the same time Sasuke's stomach gave away a loud rumble. "Eh, it sure sounds like it." Gaara smiled, and ready to come with his proposal. "You see, as me and her talked we started to get hungry. And since she had other friends that were visiting Japan with her, she mostly wanted to eat with them too. But then one guy and many girls... could be a little too crowded for me so ..."

"You want us to come with you." Naruto ended Gaara's sentence.

"Yeah..." the redhead mumbled. "If it isn't too much to ask?"

The blonde's smile got brighter. "Well of course not, both I and Sasuke would love to get something to eat. And I must say, I have been dying to meet this woman of yours, she seems nice and all." the blonde said happily. "I hope you have nothing against it, right Sasuke?" Naruto turned his face and looked straight at Sasuke, smiling warmly.

Sasuke nodded to the blonde's words. "I am hungry, so I guess it's ok."

The redhead smiled to his brother and friend, turned around and spoke in gentle words. "Then let's get going, ah... but first." Gaara stopped and gave each of the two a hard stare. "Hmm, put on something decent please. It doesn't have to be a suit, just as long as it looks kind of nice and maybe even a little expensive. I am sure Sasuke can borrow some of your clothes Naruto. Just... find something different and quick please, I will change too, so meet me at the garage." Gaara exited the door and walked towards his own room.

The blonde and the raven hair looked at the closed door for a second. This had happened so fast that it almost didn't seem that it was real, however it was and Naruto understood that this was something important for Gaara, and since Gaara had been so kind to help Naruto with Sasuke the last few years was it only fare that Naruto did something for him too. So without a word Naruto took a strong grip of Sasuke's stomach and lifted him up in the air, almost throwing the Uchiha over his shoulder.

"Whaa?" Sasuke gasped.

"You heard the man." Naruto explained. "We better hurry."

Once in the wardrobe Naruto did let Sasuke go, but they didn't wait another second as the two of them went to dug for something _decent_. Luckily, since the two of them had already spend so much time in here beforehand, it didn't take too long until they found something they liked, not too fancy... but it was nice clothes they felt themselves comfortable in. Sasuke found to Naruto a white tuxedo jacket and some white striped pants, a black shirt and a gray, white tie to match. Naruto decided what Sasuke should wear, which ended up being almost the same as he had only that Sasuke got a black tuxedo and pants, a white shirt and black tie, and in addition to some white gloves. The clothes were made in the highest quality of silk and materials.

They walked in to the garage and met Gaara were he was waiting. He himself was dressed in something decent, though very comfortable. He smiled as he saw the two other boys. "That was quick, but let's gets going; I and her have already decided where to meet, follow me please." Gaara turned around and lead the way.

The redhead went straight over to one of his cars, clearly decided it all before what car to use. "We are going to use this car, jump in." He opened the one door and moved the driving set forward, making it possible for Naruto and Sasuke to move in, the car was mostly black, but also had a dark red color line at the bottom of the car.

Naruto was a little dumbfounded and speechless by Gaara's choice of car. "But Gaara... " Naruto gasped a little shocked, and even Sasuke, that was standing next to him was impressed by the car. "...that is you Koenigsegg CCXR Edition... you have only used it like five times before. You sure you want to use it?"

(picture – of the car)

However, Gaara only smiled. "Yes, and trust me; this car is needed for the place we are going to. Plus, I can't just let it rust out here either, get in already."

The two lovers looked at each other, but quickly decided to just let it go and got in the car. Out in the road Gaara wasn't slow with testing the car's horsepower. Since they now were on the big highway Gaara wasn't afraid to drive pass some slowpokes.

It took only minutes before Gaara slowed down and soon stopped the car completely. "We're here guys." Gaara said and went out of the door, allowing Naruto and Sasuke at the back to get out as well. The two passages went out and the two of them gasped shocked as they looked up at the big building before them, it was the most expensive restaurant in the city. A place so high of class that the food was the most delicious thing in the century, you got your own room to eat at, and the clothes had to be decent, if you didn't want to pay more money for dressing bad, no wonder Gaara asked them to change a little.

The redhead smiled. "Yeah I know..." he understood the two others were shocked. "But it's her decision, she wanted some nice food and private space from others, and she told me that she was going to pay for everything..."

"She did... did she." Naruto mumbled, he had only been at this restaurant three times, and that was all business related. Thought he had also thought to invite Sasuke here once.

Gaara walked up to the entrance, where an employ of the restaurant stood. He was dressed very formally with black suit and tie. "Can I help you gentlemen?" he asked politely.

"Yes." Gaara started. "We are here to meet some ladies," he looked down on his cell and looked at the time. "That should already be here by now."

The man gave a short nod, took out a piece of paper that he held up, only he could see it, and asked in a graceful manner. "The password?"

The red head nodded back. "Yes, _Eleven and Night-teen_; _Far away strangers finally meet at dinner with friends, at the graceful dinner place_."

Once Gaara finished the man gave a deep bow, showing his respect. "That is correct, please follow me."

They all walked in, and they all were astounded by the beautiful halls. The walls had a royal red color, with some golden silk cloth hanging on the top, small tables with flowers of many colors. And they passed many beautiful pictures and doors as they followed the butler or whatever he was.

"Here is your place, one moment please, I will tell the ladies of your arrival." The man knocked on the door and opened it a little, only letting parts of his upper self enter. "My Ladies, the gentlemen has arrived."

"Thanks Tanaka-San." Said a female voice gently. "Let them in please."

"As you will, my Lady." Tanaka answered and opened the door for full this time, standing back, allowing the guys to enter.

"Hello again Gaara." the same female voice spoke again.

Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara walked in and was greeted with many smiled and faces. It was four young women in the room. And they were some amazing looking women, or girls. They all where slander and had nice bodies. One was maybe a little more muscular then the others. One had black curly hair, she wore all black clothes; a long-coat looking sweater that reached all the way down to the beginning of her black tennis shoes, at the edge of the sweater were one white angel wing at each side. At her hip was a dark white belt that had a black iPod on it, around her neck hung the ear plugs and a metal necklace, on the round metal necklace was a picture of a dog pawn.

Another of the girls had light brown hair; she had a white t-shirt on that was a picture of a diving dolphin at the upper part of her stomach. She also wore a blue top under the t-shirt, some blue jeans that were fold up to below her knees. And some blue and white skater shoes.

The next had long blonde hair and was the lightest clothed person of them all. She was dressed in a very short black skirt, and a black top that ended before the stomach even began, but it went a little longer down at the back, the strops of the top was bright yellow. Her shoes were short and pure black to keep herself from freezing; she wore some special leg warmers. They started at her tight and were light green, the further down they went the darker did the color turn, until they were as black as her shoes at the end. They were also large and fluffy looking at the end. Additionally she did have some suitable black gloves, a green belt around her hip and some shoulder straps that were just hanging from the back of her skirt, making it almost look as if she had two tails. Also around her neck there where a black and green girl's tie.

The last one had short dark brown hair; she was dressed in a white sweater that had no sleeves and it was open at her stomach. On her arms were detached long sleeves, the sleeves got wider and wider the further down it went on the arm, the color was white and pink. She also wore a pink corset, and it seemed to be very, very tight, but you couldn't see the strings on it, since they were at the back. Her pants were black, her boots were white high heels that reached up to below her knees and she also had a white belt around her hip.

The dark brown haired woman went over to Gaara and shook his hand. "I see you where able to get them to join you." She smiled.

As the person who had invited Naruto and Sasuke here, Gaara decided to turn around and introduce everyone. "Naruto, Sasuke... please meet Talia, Triinu, Rikku, and ..." Gaara's voice was cut off as Naruto's voice called out.

"What? Purple" Naruto asked surprised.

The short brown haired woman looked at Naruto shocked, only one person called her by that little nickname. "No... it can't be, Utoran?"

Naruto stepped forward smiling from ear to ear. "Damn! The world is small! Even without your long purple hair, I am still able to see it is you! Do you have your wig with you? You look so good with it on."

The woman called Purple closed her eyes, a cold sweat drop appeared and smiled nervously at Naruto. "Purple... wig?" then she lighted up. "Oh that wig! Ah yes, it's at home."

"Hehe, I thought so." Naruto shaking her hand with his. "But I thought your group only where going to be playing in Europe. What brings you here to Japan?"

"Yes indeed, we were only in Europe for some years." she said. "But after much discussion we all decided to try it over here!"

Even thought the two of them were apparently having a good time talking about old times or whatever, the rest of the gang was left confused.

"You two... know each other?" Gaara gasped surprised, never in his wildest dream could he thought this would have happen.

"You know him?" asked the girls at the same time.

Naruto looked around at the people, clearly this was confusing everyone. "Let me explain." Naruto began. "Gaara, you remember when the Uzumaki where in French of a short visit? We were there to learn from other bands how to be a good group and so on." The red head nodded, and listened patiently to his brother. "One night I got bored and went to look around, I then meet little Purple here as she sang one of her songs at a stage solo. After her little show we strangely enough bumped into each other afterwards, and we started to talk and got to know each other a little that day. But after that we did go separate ways, we went back to Japan and she stayed with her group in Europe. We didn't hold any form of contact after wards though, but I don't ever forget a face or her eyes. Thought, she did wear purple contacts back then."

Gaara didn't know if he was supposed to feel happy or not. Here had his brother already met a person he had been talking with for years and only now got to know about it. **But wait!** Hadn't Naruto just official told the four girls that they were the band Uzumaki...? The one thing that was supposed to be kept as a secret from everyone! The Uchiha also noticed this, but he could feel there was no tension in the atmosphere; it was almost as this was meant to be. Sasuke felt some questions building up inside of him, and he had to ask one of them.

"So," he started and walked closer to Naruto. "You..." he looked at the woman Naruto called _Purple_ "...are a singer too?"

The short brown head looked back at her girls, turned around and smiled at the boys. "Let's introduce more probably. I guess this is getting confusing. Indeed we have our own band. To keep our privet life separate from our music carrier we do change our appearance drastically; we uses wigs, very different clothes and a lot of makeup. Our group is called; Shinkou Yokai, and the members are as follows:" she hold out her hand, telling the girls to start.

Triinu, the one with short light brown hair took a step forward and smiled warmly to everyone. Also as she got close the guys could see something they hadn't noticed right away; but at each side of her ear where small braids of her hair. The braids almost looked like two small tails as they come from the back of her head and reaching to the middle of her chest. "I am Triinu, in the band have I been known for my Guitar playing. My band name is; Jugoya."

Once Triinu was done talking the long haired blonde girl, Rikku, took a step forward and started to jump up and down of excitement. "My real name is Rikku! Nice to meet you all! I am known as Kiiroikitsune. Lately I have been playing the bass, but I am learning how to play Guitar too! Oh! I also can play well on keyboard." Rikku's cheerful and almost childishness voice made everyone in the room smile.

The last one retrieved her hand and bowed. "My name is Yuna, thought in the world of music am I know as Murasakyoru. But Naruto ended up calling me Purple, since my name means Purple-Night in rough translation. I am the vocalist and leader of Shinkou Yokai. And Talia back there isn't part with the band, but she knows about us and is our good friend and best fan."

Talia waved her hand at everyone. "Hello." She said shortly and smiled.

"Oh!" Yuna gasped suddenly. "Haha, I almost forgot. We also have a drummer. The only man in the group, he can tell you guys his real name when you meet him, but his stage name is Shinkan."

The three boys was dumfounded by the sudden information, who would have thought that a music group that hide their true name and identity would meet another group just like themselves? This was almost getting ridicules!

Sasuke on the other hand had something else in mind as he peered at Triinu with a wondering expression. "Ah." He gasped, as he finally remembered. "Triinu! The waitress from the tea café."

Triinu turned her gaze at Sasuke and smiled surprised. "Oh well hello there." She almost gasped. "I never thought I would meet you again so soon."

This time it was Naruto's time to ask, "What? You know her?" Now this was getting frustrating, and almost ...strange.

"Don't you remember Naruto? The tea café." Sasuke explained.

"Hmm?" Naruto mumbled, and started to think hard. "Ehh... sorry to say, normally I remember every face I meet... no matter how little time it was, but that time... I was more busy looking at you Sasuke, so I didn't pay much attention to things around me." Naruto's words made Sasuke blush deep red, but tried to shake it off as they were surrounded by people. Naruto laughed a soft little laugher and thought it was about time that he introduced himself. "My name is Naruto, and in the band of the Uzumaki am I the leader and the vocalist."

Sasuke looked at the others a little before he started to talk. "My name is Sasuke and I..." he was cut off by Naruto placing a strong arm around him and forced him in a deep kiss.

"And he is my boyfriend." Naruto said sexy and smirked after breaking the kiss.

Gaara sighed, but showed a happy smile before introduce himself. "And I am Gaara, I met Yuna on a chat program six years ago, and now we all are here. In our band I am named Zuraki, I play most the time guitar, but I play keyboard at times."

"It's very nice to meet you all." Yuna seemed very ecstatic and happy. "Now, if you all could sit down and order something so we can get something to eat? I bet you all are hungry." Yuna said in a smile and held out an arm towards the seven chairs that was surrounding a large table, offering everyone to take a seat.

The blonde girl Rikku smiled a large smile. "Yes! I am starving! Let's eat!" she dashed over to a random chair and sat down.

"I'm starving too." Triinu said. "I want some real good Japanese food. I just hope the tea we get here later is good." The other girls laughed at Triinu's comment.

The other people nodded in agreement and each and everyone found their own chair.

They all mumbled small words to themselves and others, and Yuna walked over to the edge of the room and pulled in a large rope that was there, in the next minute a waiter came walking in. "Hello Ladies and Gentlemen. Here is the menu." He gave everyone one menu. "I will be back in ten minutes." He said, bower and walked out.

Everyone found what they thought might be good and ordered once the waiter was back. It might be strange for a couple of stranger to get along with the talking as easily as they did, but they did. The boys and girls had an awesome time, talking and all that. It... was strange, but it almost felt like magic. However, sometimes only Sasuke and Talia felt a little left out, but Naruto and Yuna made them soon come back in.

"So you have your own Café?" Gaara asked as he looked at Triinu. They had all been eating appetizer, the main course and was now enjoying a good dessert of ice cream.

The little girl giggled a little and swallowed down her chocolate ice cream before answering. "Well, yes and no. It's really my mom; Rose, that owns the café." She took up her wallet and actually found a picture of her mom. She was very much alike Triinu, only in an older version and she had much longer hair. "She owns a couple of cafés back in England, where we live. But when we deiced to move to Japan for a while, she was more than willing to start a café here too. "Good for business" did she say it was. I will try to help her as well as I can."

Her words made a light go up for Naruto. "England?" he said in a mumble as he too was enjoying his ice cream. "But you all don't look to be from England."

"That's true." Rikku started. "I for example, grew up in Spain, Yuna in Norway, and Talia here is from U.S.A. So we are a group of friends from different places on the earth. Hehe, I think that is quite funny though." The blonde girl laughed, but soon became silence as she started to eat on her ice cream that had three different flavors; vanilla, mango and chocolate.

'Spain?' Naruto thought suspicions. 'No... no... it just can't be.' He had got one thought in his mind, and it had puzzled things together for him, but he thought that the solution of the puzzle was far from right. He ended up ignoring it, and just focuses on the fun evening with everyone. But still there was something else that bugged the blonde's mind, he couldn't explain it... but he felt something from some of the girls. Something special... something familiar he had felt before. However, no matter how much he thought over it, it just didn't make any sense for him so he did the best thing he could do at that moment, which was to forget it all and maybe think about it later.

The event went on and their chattering never seemed to stop, they always had something on their mind they all wanted to talk about or discuss. If someone had walked in the door they would most surely have believed the little group of people were all good old friends that were catching up. But they weren't, they had just met!

All in all, the boys and girls did have a wonderful time together. They had all got to know a lot about each other's normal and music life. However, it was school the next day, so they couldn't stay talking over tea and cockier all night long. So around eleven pm they rapped it all up and left the restaurant. As Yuna had promised she did pay for the food and all that, she said she used the concert money of Shinkou Yokai.

They all stood outside the restaurant, the sky was black with the street lights lightened everything up.

"How are you girls planning on getting home?" Gaara asked nicely.

Rikku smiled and spoke without thinking. "Oh we will just Hi..." But her words stopped, she didn't continue her sentence. It almost looked like her mouth had frozen, then closed itself.

"We will ..." Yuna started to say in a calming voice. "... call someone and get them to pick us up." She smiled gently and took out her cell phone.

"Eh yes..." Rikku mumble embarrassed. "I was about to say "hike" ...like walking, walking is healthy." Rikku explained smiling her cat like grin. "But never mind me. Let's go girls!"

Before the group went their separates ways Yuna slammed her fits in her palm. "Oh yeah, the concert." She spoke. "Why don't you guys come and see our concert tomorrow?" her smile shone in a graceful manner.

"Yes!" shouted Rikku out happily. "Good idea Yu-Chan! It would be cool if you guys could see how we perform!"

"Triinu, didn't you have some extra tickets we were going to give some random strangers today?" Yuna smiled towards the light brown haired girl, but Triinu seemed puzzled of a second ... but only for a second, she soon shone up and smiled.

"Of course I have them, they are in my wallet." Triinu smiled, took out her wallet and pulled out three tickets to the Shinkou Yokai concert. "I will be looking forward to see you three there." She gave all the tickets to Naruto.

"Well then." Talia started. "We should get going, it's getting late." The group nodded to her words.

"Bye." all the girls called as they walked away, waving their hands and soon disappeared around a corner of the restaurant, leaving the boys to their own business. They apparently had agreed with meeting the taxi someplace else.

"And there they are gone." Naruto smiled as he stopped waving his hand. "I guess we too have to get ourselves home."

The word _home_ made two of the boys realizing something. Sasuke and Naruto had to go separates ways, to their own homes and to their own beds... alone.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with sad eyes, they just got to be a couple yesterday... shared one night together, but... this was going to be the first night they would have to sleep separate... alone. It was strange, but Sasuke had gotten so used to have Naruto around him at all times that separating from him now was heavy for his heart.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered low, he reached out with his hand, taking a strong grip of Naruto's jacket, holding him with only his fingers.

The blonde heard the sorrowfully voice Sasuke had spoken in, and it didn't make it any easier for his heart either.

Under normal circumstances leaving each other would for one night not mean this much, but... Sasuke had been close to losing Naruto, and not to mention that he himself had been close to die too. So you never know what might would happen when they where apart. And Sasuke's soul and heart wanted to stay with Naruto... always.

Naruto couldn't hold himself back anymore as he wrapped his arms around the Uchiha and held him dearly. And out of nowhere dark clothes started to gather above their heads and it didn't take long until rain started to fall down heavily.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered in his ear, before doing anything he looked down on the tickets in his hand and quickly dug them down in his pocket. He then moved closer to Sasuke and rested his forehead on Sasuke's, and gently brushed his fingers in Sasuke's dark hair. They both got wet by the falling rain, but it didn't seem to bother them. "I can assure you, nothing will happen to either of us as we are apart. Besides, we are going to meet early tomorrow. For school remember?"

"Yeah I know but..." Sasuke tried his best to put words on his feelings, something he wasn't used to do ...it was hard. "I don't want to be separated from you..."

Sasuke's low and sweet words made Naruto almost want to cry; neither did he want to leave Sasuke in the big and cold house of the Uchihas. He wanted to make him move over to the Uzumaki mansion, if only he could.

The redhead stood over with his car, the rain made him soaked wet, however... he didn't mind. He could clearly see how painful the thought of leaving each other was for Naruto and Sasuke. He could see they tried their best not to show too much of their grief, but he could see it clearly. Just this little separation was ripping their hearts apart. Gaara couldn't image how it must feel to love someone that much, for that was he a little envy of his brother, but who wouldn't be? Their love for each other was so strong that it almost shone out from them, and not to mention it completely blocked out the coldness from the rain.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and started to walk towards Gaara, he opened the door and made the them get in. Gaara wasn't slow with placing the seat back to normal and sat himself in.

"Where to?" he asked low.

The blonde looked sadly at Sasuke, and the Uchiha spoke. "Home..." Gaara nodded and sat the course towards the big Uchiha's house.

Once the car stopped Gaara went out first, since that was needed to allow Sasuke to get out.

Involuntary Sasuke stepped out of the car, slowly. His heart cracked more and more the more he got away from the blonde that was still sitting in the car.

No... Naruto couldn't take this anymore. "Sorry Gaara." Naruto whispered low and sat himself in a comfortable manner.

Sasuke walked towards the big house with his head hanging. He felt cold... but then, a familiar present was surrounding him. He raised his head in surprise, then... a smile arrived on his face. He could feel Naruto around him.

The blonde had left his own body to be with Sasuke in his spirit form. He knew Sasuke was able to feel him, he would stay with Sasuke until he fell asleep, then go back and get some rest himself. So now the two of them would be able to sleep nicely tonight. Reason why he said "Sorry Gaara." Was because...once the redhead had gotten home, he was in need of carrying Naruto out of the car and get him to his bed by himself. But right now, Gaara didn't seem to mind. He got in his car and drove home.

To Be Continued...

Ok, more people has enter the story for full now. But doesn't it all seem kind of weird, both the boy and the girl gang has their own music group and has their own hidden identity with that. Naruto felt something special from them... but what is it? And what kind of things will they find out on the concert? To find out, wait until next chapter!

**Chapter Fifteen: **Unexpected Things

* * *

**Murasakyoru's "Little End Chat":**

**Mura: **Welcome to chapter fourteen's end chat. And as you might have guessed by now, Yuna, Rikku, Triinu and Talia are all based on me and my friends. But don't worry, I hate a Merry Sue just like the next guy, all the things I have plan in this story has it's reasons. The characters may be based on me and my friends, but those four here have lived another life and have all experienced other things, so they will just be a essence of us, nothing more. I hope that it's all ok with all of you and that it didn't come as too much of a shock.

**Naruto:** Not for me. Hehe, I have known this would happen for some time now. Just hope the readers find it ok, as you said.

**Mura:** Yeah, same here. Though, just being an essence of us, I guess you guys will be allowed to get to know me and my little group a little better.

**Naruto:** Oh, and the best part is! Mura has made some info pictures to each and one of them, so that you guys can get to know the basic facts from there.

**Mura:** And let's not forget about the pictures! My dear friend, Rikku in this story, has been so kind to draw four awesome pictures of us!

**Naruto:** So please go and visit Mura's FanFiction profile and search for the links to the pictures, it's easy to find~ just go down on the picture links. I can with my hand on my heart tell it's worth it. The pictures are amazing!

**Mura:** Pictures has the clothes I tried to explain too, so if my explanation was off, which it was, please take a look at the picture for that. I hate writing how clothes look like... so take a look!

**Naruto:** We all hope to get some comments from you guys, that would be great! Just think, one comment you write can help Mura here to write much faster, so in other words... the more comments, the faster will the chapter come out! So please write something! XD Doesn't matter how small, just as long as it something!

**Mura:** Of course, to all the comments so far, THANKS! I love you all! And please continue reading You Will Be Mine! X3

The End


	15. Unexpected Things

**Y**ou **W**ill **B**e **M**ine!

**Summary:** The school's no. _One_, Uchiha Sasuke, has tons of admirers and fans, but one special man separates himself from all the others. This blonde person has some kind of special powers that can make whatever he wants to come true, but all he wants is to get Sasuke as his lover. NaruSasu. Lemon.

**Pictures: **As usual, visit my profile, and you will find pictures to this chapter.

**Beta Readers:** Kiiroikitsune and Nanami La' Ame

**Day: **_Wednesday_

**Some words from _Murasakyoru_: **Hello everyone! Let me start by telling that this chapter ended up being way too long... so I cut it into two chapters, if I hadn't it would have been the longest chapter I had done with 17 000 words. And from now on the chapters will not always contain just one day, and I may at some point jump ahead in time. But that will all be told in the story, so don't worry about that.

Well, I also have something to say, in August I will start on a writing school. Therefore can't I work too much with YWBM, since I am supposed to write many different stories in school. In other words, don't panic if it takes a while before the next chapter comes out. Also, I have made some info pictures to Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara, plus two more, visit my profile to see them. ;) And now! Enjoy chapter fifteen! And please write comments once you are done reading! X3

**

* * *

**

**Chapter** **Fifteen:** _Unexpected Things_

During that night, Naruto stayed in his spirit form, so to be close to his love; Sasuke. And while doing that, the blonde didn't feel any kind of tiredness or any other connection to his body. He really felt like an emotionless ghost, floating in the air in Sasuke's bedroom. But that didn't matter, because he was close to Sasuke... he could see him, and if he mentally focused hard enough, he could even touch him. However, he was too afraid of overworking his brain with doing too much mental work. He hadn't forgotten that he had been through some small surgeries, not too long ago. Luckily, Sasuke didn't push him to do anything of the sort. The Uchiha was just happy that he could sense Naruto's presence in his room. Remember, Sasuke is one of the few that can sense Naruto like this, the reason is that since the blonde had been spying on his love interest for many years like a spirit, Sasuke had somehow developed a sixth sense of Naruto's spirit when he was close, therefore being able to sense him now. When Sasuke was seconds away from falling to sleep he was able to whisper some last words.

"You get some sleep now." His voice was very low, only a mare mumble, but Naruto could easily hear him in the quiet room. The Uchiha fell asleep right after.

The blonde looked down at Sasuke in his big, comfy bed. Naruto could only smile to himself. "Good night my love, I can't wait to meet you at school tomorrow." He then took a deep breath and went back to his own body.

What he met when he was back into his flesh and bones was an annoying headache. "Ouch..." he groaned. In slow motion the blonde moved his hand to his head. "I don't know if I have the headache from being a little too long in spirit form, or from the lack of sleep." Naruto opened his eyes, not sure where to find himself. The last he had done while he was in his body was to lay himself comfortably in Gaara's car. What he saw when he opened his eyes was a roof, a very familiar roof. He was in his room, on his bed. He wasn't slow in understanding how he got there. 'Gaara must have dragged or carried me all the way here... and laid me in my bed.' Naruto just smiled as he almost could image the event. 'Though, he didn't bother taking off my clothes.' He lifted up his arms and found himself still in his clothes, but he was under the duvet, that was something too.

Naruto's head was doing fine now, the headache was gone and he didn't feel any kind of pain from his brain. Since he had just been out of his body, not doing any psysical activity at the same time, it had all went on smoothly. 'But man, I am tired...' Naruto thought weakly, as he started to feel how heavy his eyes were. It almost felt like he had been sleeping for many hours and had just suddenly opened his eyes, which... was pretty much what he had been doing. When he was out of his body, it would go to a kind of sleeping state, though his mind will not get the same rest as his body does. He decided not to waste anymore time and just go to sleep, at least until his alarm clock went off. But that wouldn't happen until just a few hours.

Both the boys were able to have one peaceful night of sleep. Though at the same time, far, far away, there was a little group of people that had work to be done. Over the days, the little group of Akatsuki had been traveling all around America, searching for something. However, after five days of flying, driving and walking, Itachi had decided to leave America and travel to Europe instead.

The member that was covered in light skin color make-up to hide his blue skin, sighed and looked at Itachi. "I said I was sorry." Kisame said as they all walked towards the gate. The blue skinned man had for the last hours tried his best to get Itachi in a better mood, by apologizing for something he made his little group do some days ago.

The third member that was with them shook his head as he smiled. "There is no use, Kisame-Sempai." He had short brown hair that didn't even reach his shoulders; his fringe was long and it went diagonally over his face covering a little his right eye. His eyes were sharp and they their color was forest green. He wore black quality pants and a jacket that had only one armed sleeve, though on the hand where there was no sleeve, he wore a matching glove that he could fold up to his elbow. His jacket was also open, showing of his well enough trained four-pack. Around his neck were two necklaces; one was a black belt and the other a silver metal chain with a decorative piece of metal. He was also the newest member of Akatsuki. "Don't forget, it's thanks to you and your complaining that we took a rest five days ago, and the next day the traces of the Jinchuuriki were gone." His voice was somewhat dark, however he had this special joy in his voice.

Kisame sighed, he knew the brown haired was right. It was indeed his fault that they took a rest, but he didn't know that the Jinchuuriki was going to travel so far away that they couldn't track it down anymore, and no matter how far they traveled on American ground they couldn't seem to find anything. The members of the Akatsuki had one and only order; to track down, find and capture all the Jinchuurikis. So far they had collected three.

Suddenly a sound of flapping wings and a loud scream was heard. Kisame turned his gaze down at what the third member was caring. "Terry, if you can't keep your birdy quiet you have to throw it in with the rest of the baggage." Kisame said threatening as he laughed, he never understood the point of having that bird with him at all times.

Gently, Terry put the cage down on the floor. "It just wants to spread his wings for a little while before going into the plane." He answered back.

Terry, was the name of the third member, he was one of the youngest in Akatsuki. The reason he had joined was thanks to Itachi. He and the Uchiha had been good friends from the good old school days. Itachi is three years older than Terry, meaning Itachi was his senpai at school. However, everything changed the year Terry turned eighteen. Both his parents; Izumo and Nan, died in a car accident. Terry didn't know what to do. He was smart and could easily find a job, but living a normal life and work one boring job wasn't his way of life, so Itachi offered him a job in Akatsuki. But he was warned that the leader was not going to give him some special treatment, and he could get killed from knowing about Akatsuki if he wasn't a member. But the leader let him join, and Terry had been with Itachi and Kisame ever since then.

"Eh, it's a bird." Kisame said ironically. "Why not just let it fly all the way by itself? Then it will get more than enough time to spread its wings." He laughed a little at the end.

But the owner of the bird didn't see the fun in Kisame's words. "If it was just a short distance then maybe yes I would have let him fly, but we are going all the way to _Europe_, he is a young little Harpy Eagle, his wings aren't able to carry him that far yet." Terry was a young bird trainer, and he had used much time and money on getting this Harpy Eagle, which was said to be extinct twenty years ago. So he wasn't at all happy with his team-mate's words.

"Just ignore him Terry." Itachi said coldly. He was still very angry with Kisame, therefore he wasn't in the mood for jokes of any kind. They had just walked in the room to their gate and there were not so many people there. "Just let him out." Itachi walked a little forward, closed his eyes and breathed in and out for a minute, then... when he opened his eyes again his iris had turned from black to crimson, he even had three wheels swirling around them, too. The whole atmosphere in the room changed, even if the others didn't know it or felt it, things were different. Itachi gazed upon everyone in the room. To make his power more effective he was in need of looking someone in the eyes, but he didn't need to do that to make his powers work on a small scale.

"Thanks Itachi." Terry looked at Itachi and saw that he was doing his job, Terry then pulled away the sheet from the cage. In the cage sat the little Harpy Eagle, thought it wasn't really small, it was as big as half of Terry's arm. Quickly the brown haired man opened the locks at the bottom of the cage and gently lifted up the whole cage, leaving only the bottom part on the floor. On the middle part of the bottom there was a branch that the eagle stood on. The eagle had a blue-black and white feather coat and it was truly a beautiful Harpy Eagle. The bird looked up at its master. With a firm grip, Terry held the bird around its wings and with a strong toss he sent it up in the air in the airport. It took flights around the roof, enjoying the lovely stretch, though it still wasn't enough for the young eagle's growing wings. Soon, it went down to its master, but instead of landing on Terry's arm, it landed on his fingers that he held up towards the bird, and while holding the bird's claws in his hand the eagle started to flap its wings very strongly, whipping the air. Terry just smiled, and let the bird finish.

"You done, Sora?" he asked kindly once the eagle was done flapping, and the bird screamed out happily. Terry then threw the bird up in the air again but it soon went down and landed perfectly on its stick and sat still there. Terry replaced the cage over the eagle and locked the locks, then covered it with a blanket. The moment it was covered Itachi turned his eyes back to normal and looked down. It was a little tiring to make an illusion to so many people. Though the illusion was easy, it was just that the bird was not there.

"**Passages to Moscow plain MD1918 please go to your gate and have your teach-card ready**."A voice was heard from the speakers. A teach-card is something that makes it easy to travel, instead of using passports and tickets. They only needed the teach-card and their fingerprints to travel.

"Time to go." Terry said. Itachi nodded and started heading towards the right gate. Terry and Kisame were following right behind him.

Once it was the group's turn, the security looked at Terry's side. "Aw, what a handsome little brother you have there sir."

Terry smiled and nodded. "Yes, it's his first flight." He replied.

"Well, we need his finger-print." Said the security lady as she was just kept gazing down at Terry's "brother".

Then, suddenly, Itachi walked up close to Terry and said: "You have already gotten his finger print, so it's ok." The lady looked at her screen in wonder, then smiled again nodding. "Yes, yes, that's true. That was stupid of me, I am sorry. Enjoy your flight you two." She waved good bye, still smiling.

As he walked, Terry turned around to look at Itachi, and simply gave him a small nod in appreciation, though Itachi's work wasn't done yet. Through all the flight was the Uchiha in need of keeping his illusion on, making it so that everyone thought that Terry's eagle cage was his brother. By doing this, the Akatsuki group could travel with ease, with out any unnecessary problems.

* * *

Hours went by, and the night at Toyko was slowly tuning into morning. At the Uchiha mansion, Sasuke had already woken up and was getting ready for school. Sasuke and Naruto had planned to meet at school a little earlier then what they normally did, since they wanted to have some private time for them selves before the school day started. Sasuke took a shower, got dressed and made himself perfectly ready for the lovely day ahead of him. He was going to make it official with Naruto at school today after all, so he had to look nice.

The Uchiha was transferred by his driver in his black limousine to school today. Since he didn't want to hit the early morning traffic, Sasuke asked his driver if they could go right now. The driver was fine with it, and it wasn't long until Sasuke set his foot on school grounds and walked through the school gate. Not many people had arrived, only some teachers and those top grade students. The school busses and most of the other students wouldn't arrive until within ten-fifteen minutes time.

The school doors were open and Sasuke walked in. He and Naruto had planned to meet at the cafeteria, so he went there right away. The Uchiha sat on a bench, losing himself in his thoughts, until a voice interrupted his mind. "Hello gorgeous." The voice was smooth and somewhat sexy.

Sasuke looked up and saw his blonde standing in front of him. He was of course wearing that suite of his that made him look a little more chubbier, covering up those fantastic muscles that Sasuke loved so much. But he wore the outfit, or clothes, they had decided together. Comparing this to what he used to wear before... he was a completely new person. His hair was left free, without gel. And he used "contacts", well, not really, but that was what they were going to say if anyone asked about Naruto's glasses. He looked... fine, ok a little more than just fine, but for Sasuke... it was just fine, since he already knew how sexy Naruto could look if he wanted to. However, when Sasuke looked at him, he could see who and what Naruto truly was. Which was a hot, bad ass man that was now officially his. Or in other words... Sasuke was **his**.

"Have you been waiting long?" Naruto asked nicely, he had act somewhat of the happy, nice and nerdy Sachiaiko Naruto that everyone on school knew, so... no naughty or dark comments or words where to leave his mouth while on the school grounds.

"No, I haven't." Sasuke said smiling, he was completely breathtaken by Naruto's blue eyes.

Naruto didn't like to admit it, but he was doing his best to hold himself back, something he hated. If he had been like Utoran he would have forced Sasuke into a room close by and would have taken him there and then. But he had to behave, he had to keep himself in the roll of the nerd... so he couldn't go too far, but maybe he could just do something small, something every loving couple would do.

With a calm and nice manner, Naruto took a small grip of Sasuke's face and, gently, just very gently, he kissed Sasuke on the lips. Oh how this was a torture, though... it was somewhat satisfying, but just a _little_.

After the peck, Sasuke looked up at Naruto, his eyes almost begging him to continue. "What? That's all?" The kiss had been so light, and it made Sasuke want to get a new kiss, a deeper one, a more passionate one...

But Naruto smirked and moved in close to Sasuke's ear. "Oh, please don't tempt me, Uchiha." His words were a low whisper that sends shivers down Sasuke's spine. "That kiss will have to do for now." It wasn't hard to hear the sadness and almost disappointment there was in Naruto's voice and the little slight hint of lust... but Sasuke understood. He did know it was going to be hard for Naruto to hold himself back. Hell, how Naruto had even managed to go to all his class all this years without doing anything was now hard for Sasuke to comprehend. Or... was it? Well, Naruto did have the opportunity and pleasure to do what he wanted to do with Sasuke whenever the Uchiha was in the shower after school or when he was home alone in the big Uchiha Mansion, so that did clarify that. But, now as they where **finally** together, wasn't Naruto in the mood to molest Sasuke with his mind powers, he wanted much more to feel his skin and body with his own hands, so he were just to hold himself back, and Sasuke know that, no mater how much he wanted Naruto all over him, if he pushing the blonde could it ruin everything. The school didn't take things too kindly when someone was caught doing it on school grounds.

To change the subject Sasuke stood up and said. "Let's go to the classroom." He started to walk off towards their class room.

The blonde nodded but a feeling of uneasiness fell over him. To tell the truth, Naruto hadn't been able to find out how to be, or how to behave around Sasuke at school. Inside of him there was a war between love and common sense. The common part was the little voice inside of him that told him how the nerd was supposed to be. But... the thought of not being allowed to be around Sasuke and just to look at him from afar and not to be allowed to touch him... send a pain through his heart that was so great it felt like his heart was torn apart. 'What am I suppose to do...?' Naruto thought sadly. His head started even to hurt at all of this frustration.

As Sasuke walked off, he suddenly stopped as he realized Naruto wasn't following him, he turned around and could see the painful expression in Naruto's eyes. The Uchiha smiled weakly to himself as he somehow understood what Naruto was so hardly thinking about, and walked over to his love. "You don't have to think over how to act." Sasuke whispered. "Just... be yourself, for once." To seal it off, Sasuke kissed the blonde's cheek.

That caught Naruto off guard and with a quick glance he looked into Sasuke's eyes. By looking into those caring, loving eyes that he loved so much, he could feel something change inside of him. A feeling of bless surrounded him and the war that had been going on in his mind was replaced with peace and love.

Suddenly, Sasuke took a hold of Naruto's hand. "Come on, let's go." His voice was cheerful.

It was hard to explain but... inside of Naruto, Sachiaiko Naruto and Uzumaki Naruto had fused together, becoming one yet again. The day Naruto went under the name Sachiaiko, he had created roles and boundaries on how to behave, and over time it had somewhat become a different side of Naruto, a different personality. But not anymore, he maybe still went under the Sachiaiko name at school, but from now on he would act as himself, a boy that was madly in love with Uchiha Sasuke.

The two boys held each other's hand, and even though it wasn't much, it was more than enough at these circumstances. Each one of them loved this close feeling. They both smiled and walked towards their classroom. The atmosphere around them was amazing. So calm, yet, so filled with emotion. There many students who turned their gaze at the happy couple as they walked through the halls and words spread fast, like fire in dry grass. It actually took the students sometime to understand it was the nerd Naruto Sasuke was together with. Someone thought he was a new student that just moved here, but no, it was just Naruto. And that shocked many. Not because it was the two guys that was together, but because it was the hot guy and the nerd that was together! It would have been the same reaction if it was two girls or one guy and a girl. The school was just simply breathtaken by this, that love do really came from the inside sometimes.

* * *

The school day ended and it had been the best one in Sasuke and Naruto's lives. Since they had every class together it was hard to find a spare moment when the two of them weren't together. However, they didn't just sit around and looked at each other all day long like any other love crazy couple would do, oh no. Both Naruto and Sasuke were still taking school seriously. The two of them together, sat in peace and quiet and worked. They didn't need to talk to show their love for each other. Just by being close, and by feeling their presence was enough, at school at least.

Outside of the school, Gaara stood waiting. He had arrived a little early, but now he needed to wait for Naruto and Sasuke. They had decided to go together to the concert of the three girls and see them; the _Shinkou Yokai_ group.

As he was getting tired of waiting, Gaara turned around and sighed. 'I wouldn't be surprised if they are doing it in the bathroom now...' He shook his head. 'If Naruto only didn't have such a bottomless hole of a sexual drive, things wouldn't be so frustrating all the time.' Suddenly, Gaara felt a blast of a pain on his back and his breath was blown out of him.

"Ah! Sorry, I didn't see you." Spoke a male voice.

Apparently, someone hadn't seen where he was going and then had walked straight into Gaara.

"No it's ok." Gaara answered back as he turned around while taking some extra breathing in. The guy that had walked into him had short black hair and he had nice smile on his face. Though he seemed nice... the smile was empty, Gaara who can read a human face as well as a book, saw no emotion in young man's smiling face.

"Hope you are ok, but I must go, I am in a hurry. Bye." The stranger then bowed and almost went off running, leaving Gaara at the school gate.

"Who was that?" spoke a new voice, or not really new, it was his _brother_; Naruto.

Gaara looked at him and smiled. "I don't know, he just walked into me and then went off." the red head explained.

"Someone new?" Naruto asked, as he hadn't seen that guy before.

"His name is Sai, or that is what the rumors says." Sasuke answered. Being one of the school's council was that he was always informed about the newest of news.

"He is going to start here?" Naruto asked as he looked after him.

"Hmm, nobody knows. I only know that he has been looking around for a school to start on, nothing more." Sasuke said, answering his lover's questions.

Naruto nodded, but all that was soon forgotten as they had a place to be at. "Well, should we go?" Naruto asked and offered his arm to Sasuke. The Uchiha actually blushed a little at this behavior of a gentleman, but wasn't slow with taking it. Both Naruto and Gaara had been driven by Iruka to school today, so they didn't have a car that could take them anywhere. Therefore, a little walk through the city was needed, but that sounded just lovely. The weather was nice and the temperature not too cold. They knew very well where the girls' concert was taking place, since they had it at the same place where Naruto, Gaara and their group had been having their concerts the last times.

After a couple of minutes walking, the three guys arrived at the right place. Not many people had come yet, but someone who had, didn't seem to be Japanese. Had people from Europe traveled all the way just to see a concert of them? That was some loving fans.

The reason why not many other people had arrived yet was mostly because they weren't much known in the Japanese music world. So this concert was most likely to be one where people bought the tickets there and then, if they wanted to hear their music. The tickets weren't in any way expensive either, they were almost free. In fact, back in Europe, where the Shinkou Yokai was from, was that they were known for having almost free concerts all the time. Gaara didn't understand how they could make a living by doing that, but he guessed they really wanted people to listen to their songs, so they weren't going to scare them away with a large prize. They had many concerts all over Europe, it would seem no city was too small for them to perform at, and not to mention they had a very special style to be a European band. Gaara had done some background check on them, and they appeared to be one of the most loved bands in Europe, not the most famous, but **loved**.

"When is it going to start?" Sasuke asked as he stood close next to his lover, still holding his arm. It had slowly started to be colder in the wind, so the Uchiha wanted to get in as soon as possible.

"It will take about twenty minutes until it starts, but the door will open any second now." Gaara answered, the red head seemed very excited about it all. On the way there, he had taken off his brown hair wig, so that he now showed his real hair, though he still had on his fake eyebrows, only this one was red as his hair. When it came to the fact that his online friend Yuna suddenly showed up to be a little famous singer, he wasn't at all angry or anything about the fact that Yuna hadn't told him about her hidden life, hell... he hadn't either. So he was just looking forward to hear what kind of music they played.

"The doors are now open!" called a voice close to the door, cutting off Gaara's stream of thoughts. "Please come closer and those who have tickets please have them ready."

The three boys walked up and they were soon in the great hall of the stage. Naruto found it almost strange to be the one in the audience for once; he was so used to be on stage. They sat very close to the stage, not on the first row, but very close.

They had twenty minutes of waiting, but that time wasn't too hard to put to use. Naruto and Sasuke sat close to each other, looking into each other's eyes and whispering words in a low tone. Gaara didn't know what kind of words where spoken between the two lovers, but he could see Sasuke blush very hard to some of them. But he didn't want to spend his time guessing what those words where, so the red head used his time on something else. He actually was sending text messages to Yuna, asking if she was ready. Amazingly enough through all those minutes he didn't need to wait long to get her replies, so he thought she was already ready to walk into the stage at any minutes, but he was in need of waiting, but the minutes had soon passed.

When it was just a few minutes away before it all started, was the last text message sent: Enjoy the show. She had said and Gaara smiled, turning off his cell phone, and putting it away as he lifted his gaze. The show was starting.

Smoke started arriving and many colors of light danced on the stage. Then a big cinema like screen came down from the roof. The first image that was shown on it was of a young man who had long black hair. His name arrived also on the screen, showing; Shinkan. The movie was ten seconds long with different images of him and him playing the drums. Then, it changed to the picture of one of the three girls and showed there each of them ten seconds long. The fans were screaming out enjoying the show, and then out of the smoke arrived the four members.

On the stage stood; Yuna, Rikku and Triinu, or now in this case were their names: Murasakyoru, Kiiroikitsune and Jugoya, and their drummer of course.

And what the three boys saw made them loss their breath. The three girls had completely changed. Yuna and Triinu had different hair colors now. Yuna had long, long purple hair that was laying on the floor, and a few centimeters of the end at ever single hair straw was pure white. Triinu had blue hair, it reaching all the way down to her knees, and it was tightened up in a big yellow ribbon at the end. Rikku was the only one with the same hair color and length, the only difference was that she had some parts of her hair in front of her and they had many horizontal black lines. The only explanation was that the two girls used wigs... That was the only true explanation! But how could anyone make a wig with that long hair... And not only was that, Mura's eyes were also purple, weren't they contacts? She also used purple eye shade, lipstick and nail polish. Even her clothes were all purple in different shades of light and dark, and some parts were white.

On the stage placed Mura herself on the middle and looked out towards the crowd. "Good day." She said calmly in the language of Japanese, her voice sounding much more darker than what it had been when she was on the restaurant the other day. "We are so glad so many people could come." She continued speaking, behind her stood the two girls, and the group's one guy, ready with their instruments.

What the girls wore was also amazing. Yuna, or Murasakyoru, wore something that was like a part of a kimono, but only the upper part of it, and the arms were ridiculously long. When she held her arms out to the sides, the sleeves reached all the way down to the floor. Also, there were many chains on them, chains that started at on one edge of the arm, went almost all the way down to the floor before going upwards and ending at the other edge of one side. The chains looked heavy, but she walked around with them at ease. She didn't have anything that covered her stomach, only a branch of a sakura tree tattoo at her side, with some black katakana letters spelling out Mu-ra-sa-ki-o-ru. A short purple skirt was around her hips that followed the same color code and style as her upper part; in a kimono fashion. Purple pantyhose with white lines on them, and her shoes... they almost didn't look like shoos, she stood on her toe, and under her heel was something that looked like a shoes heel. It was wide up at her heel, but it became more and more thinner at the end. Making it look like she almost only walked on her toes. However, she walked as if it was nothing.

Rikku was still the person with the most light clothes on, her black bra could be easily seen through her top's holes. The top stopped right above her bellybutton. She had a very tight and small black shorts. A few centimeters below was the start of her so special leg wormers, like the one she uses when she walks like Rikku, though this was somewhat different, being all black with some purple and pink dots at the edge of each side. They were also tighten up with a yellow belt each, plus there were two extra on each side that crossed each other. She also had a black and yellow glove, a white on the other hand and a pink wrist warmer at her elbow and a green scarf that reached almost down at the floor, missing a couple of centimeters.

The blue haired girl almost looked like a school girl; with a white short arm shirt and a blue skirt. Around her neck was a blue sailor collar that had a white line at the edge and a bright yellow ribbon tied in a beautiful bow. Her shoes were small and blue, with white socks that reached up to her thigh. Around her right arm was a long and with many different colors burl necklace that she used like an armband.

That's what was special with them in Europe, even though they had never been to Japan or played in Japan, they used it's country's different clothing styles; one had the Kimono style, other was wearing visual-kei clothes, the last a school girl's style and the only boy in the group the Japanese Pop style.

The boys almost couldn't believe they were the same girls they had been talking to the day before... they almost seemed completely different, their attitude and behavior had changed.

Gaara moved a little closer to Naruto and whispered. "How did you even recognize her as Yuna? She looked completely different as Mura..."

The blonde could only stare at the girls, he had lost his breath. "I... I don't know how I did it anymore... If she looked like that in Paris... I wouldn't have seen it was Yuna." Naruto mumbled, completely breathtaken. He looked at the purple lady before him. "But still..." he then whispered. "... there is something about her that still is the same... even though the atmosphere around her and all is completely changed there is this feeling that... Yuna is Yuna, and something in her eyes still hasn't altered since that time."

The red head turned his gaze and looked at his brother, even though he had said some amazing words, Gaara could see that Naruto was just as blown away by this as he was, so the red head quickly turned his head to the stage and enjoyed the show.

* * *

Over at the cold country of Russia, the plane with the Akatsuki members had just landed and the three of them walked out of the airport, the cold weather hit them as hard as if they had cold water thrown at their faces, when they walked out.

"Where are they?" Kisame asked and gazed around in the cold area.

"There." Spoke Terry as he pointed out towards two people. The group of the three walked towards them and they were all welcomed by the two other Akatsuki members.

"Welcome to Moscow, hm." Said the blonde, Deidara. "How is the cold tasting? Hm." He asked as he smiled a sly smile, he was wearing a thick winter coat.

"Thanks, Deidara." Kisame said, smiling and showed off his sharp, shark-like teeth.

"About time you three arrived." Sasori said annoyed. "The leader said it would go faster if you Itachi and Terry searched separately from each other."

The Uchiha only sighed and started to walk. "Well, we are here now. Have you two found anything?" Itachi didn't sound too interested to be reminded about that fact.

"It's not that easy to find something that we can't sense, we can only work on information." Sasori complained. He and his partner Deidara had been in Russia for almost half a year now, only traveling back to Japan when their leader demanded it.

"Well, let's get down to work then." Kisame said. It's very rare that four or five Akatsuki members move together, but they would most likely split up in two groups to try to cover more ground in Russia. After Kisame's words, all the Akatsuki members went off to work.

* * *

The concert was over and the boys were more than satisfied with it. The girls had made some fantastic songs over the years. Many different people had entered the concert later on, making almost the whole hall fill.

"Naruto, can I take a look at the tickets for a second?" Sasuke suddenly asked when the concert ended and everyone walked out.

The blonde didn't know what had suddenly came over to Sasuke, but took out the three tickets and gave them to him.

With a quick glance over them all, Sasuke smiled. "Hehe, I knew it." The Uchiha said triumphant and held up the tickets to the two others. "These are not just normal tickets, but... back-stage tickets!"

"Really?" Gaara asked surprised, not believing Sasuke's words. He took the tickets from Sasuke and looked closely at them... and yes, it stood: "Come visit us back-stage!" Gaara could almost not believe this, when he did the background check, he had noticed that they had never before had any kind of back-stage tickets or anything of the sort.

"Then let's not waste time here, let's go!" Naruto shouted out and went straight towards the back door. Since he had been here often before, he knew the way very well. When they ran into the guards, they only needed to show the three tickets. Then they continued walking. It didn't take long until they arrived to a door where it was a golden star, and right under a piece of paper where someone had written; Shinkou Yokai on.

The redhead was about to walk up to the door and knock, but Naruto grabbed his arm and shook his head with a devilish grin. He then whispered. "Let's surprise them." And in the next second he pushed up the door in front of him, surprising all the girls.

The events and movements that happened in the room the second Naruto opened the door and entered it, were almost not believable. But from Naruto's view he could see Triinu, the waitress girl of the World Tea Café, standing in the right corner of the room, but... he saw her through a bath tub of water. How was the water there... he didn't know. Though that didn't stop the water from just... being there. There was nothing that made contact with that... floating water, nor could he see any type of container. Then, suddenly, Rikku appeared out of nowhere at the other side of the room, "Ah, I forgot." She then disappeared again... she was just gone, completely... Seconds later she reappeared with something in her hands. Yuna, or Mura, stood in the middle of the room with her back towards the door. She was still wearing her long, long purple wig, though she was dressed in a white robe and her shoes were sandals.

However, the motion of the door opening changed the whole thing. Over at the one corner, Triinu was so shocked by the fact that the door was open. She looked towards there and panicked, she started waving her hands. And as a result of her actions, the water in front of her started to fall down towards the floor, as if it just lost its container or whatever and started to fall. But with a quick turn, Yuna flipped around, the purple hair followed her movement and it was dancing in the air at her strong turn. Yuna didn't stand straight up, but more forward, almost as if she stood in defensive position. At the same time, she quickly stretched out her left arm, palm down and bent fingers, so that they were all pointing down towards the floor. The water then suddenly stopped moving, not even an inch. She looked at Naruto and his little group that had just entered the room with an angry glare. The boys could see that she hadn't removed her purple contacts... however, her purple eyes color didn't last long. While she stared, Naruto saw her eyes go from purple to bright, bright yellow and her pupil became oblong. Her eyes reminded Naruto's when they turned red, but hers were slightly different...

"Why are you here?" Yuna spoke angrily; her voice was harsh and very frightening. Her yellow eyes looked at the three intruders. The door behind them suddenly closed and locked itself. In the next second she recognized them, but that didn't change her facial expression.

At the back, Rikku and Triinu started moving towards Yuna. Then they stopped behind her and looked at the boys, as they continued staring starting there eyes to chance too. Rikku's iris was now green and her pupil was oblong. Triinu's went from blue to an almost black iris and it became much larger as well, almost not showing any of the sclera, her black pupil almost disappeared into the blackness of her new eye color.

Naruto felt his heart pound hard with those three pair of unusual eyes staring at him. He almost felt nervous. Quickly, he closed his eyes, and made his grip of Sasuke's hand a little stronger. Then he opened his eyes again they changed to their crimson color and oblong pupil. He now stared back at the three girls with an intense stare, and by doing this everything changed.

The still long, purple haired girl stood up from her defense position and looked at Naruto's eyes with a facial expression that was saying: "What the... I don't believe this." She was clearly shocked to see Naruto's red eyes.

As all this went on there was only a single thought that went through everyone's head, a word that only a selected few knew of, a word that slipped out of Naruto, Gaara, Yuna, Rikku and Triinu at the same time. The word was... "Jinchuuriki."

The tension in the air gave up, giving room for everyone to start breathing normally again.

Yuna took a step forward. "Who would have thought... that you two where Jinchuurikis as well." She spoke, this time with much more gentleness in her voice, she seemed to want to smile, but she was just in too much of a shock to be able to move her lips up in a smile just yet.

Making his eyes turn back to normal, Naruto lost his grip of Sasuke's arm and also took a step forward. His face expression was clearly completely shocked too, even more than what Yuna was. But he, at the same time, couldn't hold back a smile as he spoke gently. "You... you girls are Jinchuurikis." He spoke his words not as a question, but more to underline the truth.

Yuna's still yellow eyes looked at Naruto for a moment, then to Gaara, and back to Naruto again. At the same time moved the girl a step closer to the blonde man, staring hard at him with her yellow eyes. The guys could swear that they were glowing too. The purple haired girl smiled, closed her eyes and when she opened them again they had turned back to purple. She then turned to her girls and spoke happily. "Girls, let me introduce you to number one ..." she held her hands out towards Gaara, as if she was introducing him for them, and then moved it towards Naruto. "... and number nine." Yuna was now finally able to smile a real smile, the shock had passed and she now just seemed to be happy over everything.

Though, the two boys had no idea what she was talking about, numbers? Where did they come from? And where did she get them from anyway? And not just that... they were Jinchuurikis too! What the bloody hell were the chances of that? Now Naruto was really curious and had to get out all these questions he had about it all. What was a Jinchuuriki in the first place? Why did they meet now? But before he was able to open his mouth, Rikku disappeared! She was gone, she was no longer in the room. One second ago she stood behind Yuna... and now where had she gone? Then, out of nowhere she suddenly reappeared right at Naruto's side. "Oh, number nine." She said in a low serious voice, then turned her face to a happy cat like grin as she took Naruto's hand in her two owns, shaking it brutally but friendly. "It's a great pleasure to officially meet you! I have always wanted to meet you sometime! And today it finally happened!" Rikku was clearly over excited about it all. After she had shacked hands with Naruto for a while took she a grip of Gaara's, shaking them for a little while too.

The blonde man, Naruto, didn't know how to reach to this. For so long had he wanted to meet others like him, and now that he finally had, where all the questions he had been building up over the years rushing through his head like a tornado. He didn't know where to start, but by seeing Rikku just disappear and reappearing had given him one question he wanted an answer to. "How... how did you do that?" But before anyone could answer his question Sasuke took some steps forward.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Sasuke waved his hands in front of him, he was clearly trying his best to keep his cool, but it wasn't the easiest thing to do at this time. "Are you telling me that you three girls, plus Gaara? You too have powers like Naruto?" He was ok with Naruto having powers, for some strange reason, but suddenly finding out that this many also had some too ...was almost, scary.

At the mention of himself having powers, Gaara tried his best to defend himself. He had completely forgotten to tell the Uchiha about them, most likely because his powers weren't any powerful at all. "Eh... well..." He started, trying to explain but someone spoke up, interrupting his words.

"No, we don't have powers like him." The one that spoke was the happy girl Rikku, and she was smiling from ear to ear. "It's him who has powers like us." She held up her hands showing the V sign with her two fingers and seemed to be very proud of her words.

"Whaa...?" all the guys gasped surprised, not really understanding or following her words.

"She is right." Yuna said calmly. "All the eight have their own powers, while number nine... Naruto here has the same powers as all the others."

"Woho..." Naruto mumbled out in a low breath. "I have what...? And there are nine Jinchuurikis in total?"

The moment that followed was a silent one; the girls looked at Naruto in a little disbelief towards his actions and words, something like: why didn't he even know that? However, Yuna didn't seem to be able to think too much over it as she saw string of her own hair in front of her eyes.

"Ah... we are all still like Mura, Kiiroi and Jugoya." She mumbled as she looked over herself and her friends.

"Eh, your right." Rikku said in a low voice, turning towards Triinu. "Why don't you just change us back now? And at the same time show the boys your awesome powers." Rikku suggested and smiled nicely.

But the sudden change of subject had confused Naruto a little, and it was more than enough confusing as this point. "Wait a minute," he said, his voice sounding a little frustrated and turned his head towards Rikku. "You said I had all the powers of the other Jinchuurikis, is that true?"

The blonde girl nodded at his words.

"And ..." Naruto started but was cut off before he could continue. Someone was knocking on the door and asked to be allowed to enter.

Everyone turned quite, not daring to speak about the subject at the moment, and the boys just stood still. Rikku on the other hand closed her eyes, smiled a second later, walked over towards the door, unlocked it and opened it. It almost looked as if she knew who it was before even opening the door. "Hello Shinkan." She said gently and invited him in.

"Hello Kiiroi-San, that was one lovely concert." Said the group's drummer out happily, stretching himself as he walked in. As he entered Shinkan saw three people he didn't know standing in the room. "Oh, you have guests?" he asked surprised, feeling like he just had interrupted something.

Yuna closed her eyes and smiled nicely at him. "Yes, we do." she then lifted up her right hand and snapped her fingers, at the same time fell Shinkan's eyes at the back of his head as he collapsed on the spot, but he didn't hit the floor, he just fell backwards and ended up floating in the air. "Triinu change him back first please, and do it quickly." Yuna begged and made Shinkan float over to the water that stood completely still.

The blue haired girl nodded and walked over to the still floating water in the corner of the room. It stood compactly still, but once she moved up towards it, she reached out her hands and slowly moved them in a gentle way, the water to slowly move back and forth in the air, like small movements that were on the ocean when it was calm. "It's ready for him to enter now, Yuna." Triinu said calmly as she was now focusing hard. She also walked at the back of the water, moving her hands slightly back and forwards at all times.

Yuna nodded and send Shinkan in the water.

"Okay..." mumbled Triinu under her breath and then placed the tip of her fingers on the surface of the water, but she didn't stay still, at all times she moved her arms, hands and fingers in a graceful manner, but her finger tips were at all times connected with the water. On the inside, things took a drastic turn as stuff started to happen... Shinkan's long black hair shorted down and his face took a dramatic turn as it changed completely. Even his clothes changed, from the cool outfit he was wearing to a regular black jean and jacket.

Gaara was now able to see who it was. "Hey... that is the one that bumped into me today."

Sasuke was surprised by the red head's words, but yes... as he now looked at the person's new face he could see it too. "It's Sai." He said shocked.

"Yep, that's his real name." Rikku said nodding.

"He is done." Triinu said as she bellowed out some air. And Yuna quickly made him fly out of the water. Strangely, Sai wasn't wet, he was completely dry.

"Yuna, you next?" Triinu asked, ready for a new one.

"Sure." Was all Yuna said as she entered the floating water, she didn't undress or anything, just like Sai. And in the water, the girl started to change; her long purple hair started to shrink as it was at the same time changing colors. Some of the long hair stayed long as it was going to be Yuna's beloved long hair tail. The white coat she wore started to change too, and surely enough it went back into her normal day clothes. Her long hair was covered in a black string that kept it at its place.

As Yuna was chancing Rikku looked at Sai who laid unconscious on the couch. "It's a little shame that we can't tell the truth to our own band member." Rikku mumbled. "Therefore Sai here thinks everything is done by makeup."

"So you three haven't told anyone about your powers?" Gaara asked, almost finding this news shocking.

Rikku shook her head: no.

"Not even Talia?" he asked in a lower voice. Since girls usually shared everything with one another.

The shortest girl, Triinu, sighted over at her place where she changed Yuna back to normal and spoke gently. "We... just don't want to cause any trouble for them with them knowing." she explained shortly.

After half a minute, Yuna stepped out of the water, now wearing her normal clothes and her hair color had changed back to its normal brown. "And that's how we change." Yuna said in a smile as she looked over at the boys. "It's not only my cloth and hair color that changes though, some of my face shape and all my fingerprints. Triinu is very good at making us look just like we want to. But we like to keep it simple." Yuna explained. "Also, when we get chance like this do we breathe underwater. Thanks to that we do not drown."

"But... isn't it very hard to change back to the way you where before?" Sasuke asked, finding this to be breathtaking. Right before him he had two people that just changed completely. How Sai could think it was makeup was beyond him.

"Well it's no wonder we hardly recognized you girls when you were all performing on the stage." Gaara said, he had never witnessed anything this magnificent before. Right before their eyes had Yuna changed her look and clothes back to normal. It was almost like watching a Magical Shoujo Animation, where the characters magically change their clothes and so on.

"Thanks for that, it makes me feel like I am doing my job right, and it's not really hard to change them all back." started Triinu as she walked to the side of the water, looking at the boys as at the same time she kept the water in the air. "I just ..." she was cut off in her sentence by a loud voice.

"Aaah!" shouted Rikku out and stretched her arms up into the air. "If you are going to explain that, it will take ages!" protested the blonde girl. "Can't you do it later, besides, we can't stay here forever. It's much better if we get chanced too and find another place to talk." Rikku raised a good point and Triinu agreed.

"Yes." Triinu nodded. "Get in then, and let me change you back to the normal Rikku."

It took just a few minutes for Rikku and Triinu to get back to normal. The three girls looked at each other and themselves for a second, making sure they looked the way they were supposed to. The mood over with the girls was gentle and happy, as if they all had a good time.

Even though all this seemed fantastic there was one in the room that had other things that he thought about. In Naruto's mind he was tired of asking himself the same questions over and over again. "How... how is it possible..." he clenched his fists as he had an uneasy feeling of anger, or... frustration. "...that we all suddenly meet like this? Why now? And... how?" Naruto didn't believe in chances, there had to be a reason why these girls were Jinchuurikis and a bloody good reason why they all suddenly appeared now! His questions tensed the atmosphere.

The three girls' smiles faded a little and they looked at each other for a second, their face expression was now a little worried, it would seem that for them, most of the tings were obvious, but Yuna decided to treat the situation gently. "Eh... first of." Yuna mumbled, almost sounding worried. "How much do you know about Jinchuurikis? I don't want to speak out of terms." If you listened closely, you could hear it in her voice that this was a joke, in her mind...didn't Naruto knew of all that? Her question was just something Yuna asked to determine that.

"Me? Nothing! I hardly know the name, it just rings in my head sometimes." Naruto answered. "I only know me and my brother who has some powers that we train now and then, noting more..." at the end, Naruto trailed off, he didn't like to admit that he had less information then the rest.

The smile on the girls' faces disappeared completely as they started to become confused, and Yuna almost seemed worried by Naruto's words. She looked at her friends, and it almost looked like they were having a discussion only they could hear.

Suddenly, Yuna walked over to Naruto, her eyes turned yellow and looked strictly at him without looking away or blinking even once.

"What are you...?" Naruto asked shocked, those two golden eyes didn't exactly look at him nicely. And he started to feel something itching on his mind.

After some minutes, she lifted her hand towards Naruto, and barely touched him on the side of his head with her longest finger. In the next second she retrieved her arm and went over to the girls again.

"Well?" Rikku asked curiously and looking at Yuna with sharp eyes.

"What did you see?" Triinu spoke in a low tone; she didn't often see Yuna this way, so something must have happened.

"Nothing..." Yuna mumbled under her breath, her eyes turned back to blue again. "I can't read his mind at all, I couldn't even get into his head. The only think I could hear was some words." Yuna used her right hand to massage her head; she almost seemed a little mental drained over there. "...he has way too many barriers and walls in his head." This sentence was said in a low whisper, not everyone could catch her low words.

"Wow, someone that Yuna can't read. He sure is special!" Rikku applauded with her hands happily as at the same time she was very surprised.

"Yeah, she is always able to walk in and out of our minds. Eh, you're a lucky one Naruto." Triinu joked.

"Hey, I said I got something, but... only a name: "Iruka" Nothing more, nothing less."

Naruto's face lighted up, Iruka? Did he know? Yes... not that he thought back on it Iruka had mentioned that he would explain a few things later, and the blonde guessed this was that "later" and he was more than ready to get to know more about all of this! "That Iruka has some explaining to do!" The blonde man was about to turn around and walk away. "Someone call for a taxi." He said, almost sounding angry, he wanted to leave and he was in a hurry.

"Wait." Rikku suddenly stood in front of him, blocking his way. "There is no need to waste money and time to take a taxi. Yuna if you could, please." Rikku waved her hand towards her friend as she smiled from ear to ear.

"Fine, fine." Both Yuna and Triinu got up and walked over to the rest. "Alright, since I can't get into Naruto's head, I will have to use you Gaara." She turned to the red head and he become kind of nervous, but he knew he could trust her. "Just close your eyes and think back of your house and your room. This will not hurt one bit." Yuna's voice was calm, and it really did help calming the red head too.

"Ok, I am thinking." Gaara mumbled as he could clearly image his room in his head, even the whole house.

Yuna then touched Gaara weakly at his temple with two of her fingers and at the same time did she the same thing on Rikku, only with her other hand.

"Do you see it Rikku?" she asked politely and removed her hand.

"Yes I do!" Rikku shouted happily.

"Good, but before we go, I need to make a call." Yuna said and found her iPhone. She didn't wait long before someone answered. "Hello? Talia? ... Yes, sorry to say but we aren't going back to Triinu's right away. I don't know when we will be back. ... Yes, you can just get a taxi. You know the name of the place right? ... Yes. ... Use my credit card, its fine. ... Go to bed whenever you feel tired, we will try not to wake you when we get back. ... Ok, bye then, ... See you later, bye." Yuna turned her phone off and nodded to Rikku.

"Ok then. Everyone! Please take a grip of my hair and don't let go until I say so." She turned her back to everyone. Yuna and Triinu weren't slow with doing as they were told, but the three guys had a little more hesitation in the movements. Yuna realized that this might seem strange and even stupid for someone who hadn't done it before, so she used her powers to very gently took control of their hands and made them take a grip of Rikku's hair. "Everyone ready! Here we go!" then suddenly everyone disappeared. One moment they where there, the next they were gone.

Over at Gaara's room it all was as it used to be, calm and quiet, with nobody in it. However that all drastically changed as Rikku with all the others holding her hair suddenly arrived out of thin air.

"And we're here!" Rikku shouted happily. "You can now let go of my hair." Rikku turned around and looked at her passengers. "Oh, some of you might feel a little sick, but that is natural for someone who hasn't done it before." Rikku explained.

Though it was only Sasuke and Gaara that seemed to be close to throwing up, they had lost grip of her blonde hair and one had placed one arm on the wall while the other was close to collapse on the floor. The others didn't seem too effected by the little travel. Not even Naruto, he was just a little dizzy at the beginning, but soon got it together and walked over to Sasuke with a worried look on his face.

"Are you ok my love?" he asked.

Even though Sasuke feared that if he opened his mouth he would throw up, he was still able to look at Naruto and speak a few words. "Just perfect..." Sasuke then moved his hand from the wall and held it on his head instead. "You just go and do what you need to..." the young Uchiha was clearly feeling horrible after the teleportation.

At the same time, Yuna walked over to Gaara. "You ok?" she asked nervously.

"Yes..." Gaara said, trying to pull himself together. But it was hard. If your mind and body was not used to teleport like that would you feel sick, the world will spin before you, the stomach will try to empty it self and your head will feel close to exploding. The longer the distance... the worse it all was.

"We sort of forgot how horrible the first was like." Yuna spoke with a nervous smile. "We have teleported so much and we are all used to it. But let me help you." She hold out her hand towards Gaara's stomach. "The first time I teleported with Rikku was over a great distance, and I ended up eh... getting to see my dinner again." Yuna said nervously. "But this should help you feel better in no time."

"..." Gaara didn't say anything as he only watched. Then she placed her other hand on Gaara's head and strangely... the sickening feeling slowly started to disappear.

"There, feeling better?" Yuna asked, now smiling a normal smile.

"Yes..." Gaara said a little shocked, almost still not believing he didn't feel sick anymore.

"I just calmed your mind and stomach to make you feel better." Then Yuna walked away from Gaara and went over to Sasuke, and did the same thing to him, so that he quickly felt much better.

Naruto looked how this changed Sasuke's expression, from close to throwing up, to calm and relaxed. "Thanks..." Naruto said to Yuna, and she only smiled saying it was nothing.

Now that was all taken care of, suddenly all those unanswered questions started popping up in Naruto's head. Therefore, with a grip of Sasuke's hand Naruto went out the door, dragging his love with him and walked straight towards the living room, a place where Iruka most likely would be at this hour.

Naruto rushed through the halls of his house, the others following close by as fast as they could. The blonde made his grip of Sasuke's arm a little stronger, and it made Sasuke look worried at him. Naruto looked back at Sasuke only for a mere second and under his breath he whispered a few words to his love. "Please stay close to me for a while." Sasuke was surprised to hear so much hidden emotion in Naruto's voice. The Uchiha could hear a hint of anger, but there was something else too... Sasuke understood what ever was happening he was in need to be at Naruto's side at all times.

"Iruka!" Naruto shouted out, and seconds later the blonde slammed the door of the living room.

The servant stopped whatever he was doing and looked towards the door, where his master came rushing in, with Sasuke right behind him. "Yes Sire?" he asked gently. But he then saw three faces he hadn't seen before walking in with Naruto. Gaara walked to the side, and eyed his brother and servant intensely. You would almost see it by Iruka's face expression that he actually knew what his master was going to say, but he stayed quiet and waited for Naruto to say it himself.

"This time don't hold anything back!" Naruto demanded angrily. "Last time I asked you, you told me to wait, but I can't do that anymore!" Naruto's voice was loud and his words sharp. Though he wasn't that angry at Iruka, well, he was a little angry, but he was more frustrated. He didn't like to be left out, and now he NEEDED TO KNOW. "What the hell is a Jinchuuriki?"

The Uchiha glanced up at his lover with a careful gaze. He could feel in Naruto's grip of his hand that this was a very important question to him.

Iruka closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, before he started to talk. "To tell you the truth... I am shocked it took you this long before you demanded to know." He opened his eyes and let them glide over the three girls for a bit. "Before we continue any further, why don't you and your guests take a seat?" His voice was as calm and gentle as ever.

The blonde had been able to calm down after his outburst, and taking a seat suddenly felt very tempting. "Fine..." Naruto spoke, his voice suddenly very low. He and Sasuke walked towards one of the three couches that were in the big living room. The three girls weren't slow with taking a couch for themselves, and Gaara did the same.

"May I ask what the names of the Ladies are?" Iruka asked as he too walked over towards the couches as well, but he didn't sit down, he just took a place close by and stood still.

"Ah," Naruto murmured as he realized he had yet to tell the girls' names to Iruka. "I haven't introduced them yet have I?" Quickly, the blonde stood up and held his hand out towards the girls. "Iruka this is Yuna, Rikku and Triinu." Then he turned and held his hand towards Iruka. "And girls, this is Iruka, my head servant." One could think he was bragging about the servant part, since he said it like that, but he wasn't. Naruto was just so used to be surrounded by servants since he was born and he just forgot that most people these days didn't have servants, maybe only the high, high up classes did. Though the girls didn't seem to take any of this as bragging.

"A pleasure meeting you Ladies." Iruka smiled and bowed.

"Likewise." Spoke the girls together smiling and bowing their heads a little.

Not to be rude or anything, but Naruto was growing inpatient. "Iruka, you had some explaining to do."

"Yes, Sire." Iruka responded fast and clapped three quick times. In the next second, a lock opened on the roof above them, and a big and wide screen came down before everyone. At the same time had the lights been turned off and only the light from the screen lit up the room. Iruka walked quickly over to the bookshelves, then he pushed in numerous books, as if they were keys on a keyboard. Once he was done a loud voice came out of the speakers.

"Name?" it sounded like a robot.

And Iruka answered. "Umino Iruka."

"Confirmed. Play?" the voice asked.

"N-EX-V-L-ONE-J-N-M." Iruka said in one breath.

The robotic voice was silent for five seconds. "Confirmed. Starts in twenty seconds."

The servant nodded and turned around to look at Naruto, who was clearly shocked. He didn't know about any of this...

"Sire. To make a long explanation short ... It was your father that created the Jinchuurikis." Iruka backed away as the twenty seconds was soon over and the movie on the wide TV started to play. The screen did a count down from five seconds and it all started. A picture on the screen arrived... it was of a man. This man had blonde pointy hair and blue eyes, just like Naruto, he was just some years older.

"Hello." Spoke the man gently. "I am Namikaze Minato, and you're my son, Naruto."

To Be Continued...

So Minato, Naruto's father, was the one to create the Jinchuurikis in the first place. How did he do that? And how much will he explain his son about it all? If you want to learn more about the Jinchuurikis, continue reading!

**Chapter Sixteen: **Jinchuuriki

* * *

**Murasakyoru's "Little End Chat":**

**Mura: **Welcome to chapter fifteen's end chat. And yes, this chapter was way longer. But, I guess you guys could need some cliff hangers of some sort. Today's guest is Kiiroikitsune! My beloved friend and now Ex-Beta Reader. Yes… this was her last chapter she will correct for a while, a whole year I think. However! I found a new Beta Reader! Nanami La' Ame is her name on FanFiction! Thank you so much for also beta reading this chapter Nana-San! :D But Kiiroi-Chan, any last words to my readers? :D

**Kiiroi:** And I am honored to have been the beta reader for this time - sadly I can't correct more chapters because I'm going to a new school and will probably be busy with stuff that happens there ~ HOWEVER! KEEEP READING FOLX, if you don't you'll miss out on a great story! Yeah, this can only get better and better! :3 Omg ~ It's just so amazing how Mura-Chan created this world! :3

**Mura: **Aw, thanks Kiiroi-Chan! ^^ It's almost too much! Also, people, if you don't know. She is the person who has drawn the pictures of my OCs. :3

**Kiiroi:** Gehehe...*blush* XD Well, I love making OCs with Mura! It's just too much fun coming up with all the new designs together! 3

**Mura: **Yes! Yes it is! XD Its sooo much fun working together with Kiiroi-Chan! :D Once we get down working, we make some awesome stuff! x3 Hehe! And she has been helping me much with this story too. So thanks for that. :3

**Kiiroi:** I'm just glad to be a part of this story! :D It is so A-W-E-S-O-M-E!

**Mura: **Kya! XD And I will try my best to make this story even better! :3 Since it's just getting started! XD Hehe!

**Kiiroi:** Yeah, that's right O.o Ganbare! :3

**Mura: **Thank you, thank you! :D Also, I want to thank you for helping me as a Beta Reader, I know it was much work to do when correcting my chapters... X,D So I thank you deeply for it! That you have always been there to listen and help me with this story! :3 You. Are. The. Best! XD

**Kiiroi: **Aww ~ Well I mentioned before, it is just an honor! x3

**Mura: **x3 You cutie~ Well, let's end it there. A great pleasure having you here today! And I hope to have you here another time too! :3 Good luck with your new school! Take care my good friend! XD

**Kiiroi:** Yay! Thx! and good luck with your new school too! XD *Hug*

**Mura: ***hug back* XD

Ah! And remember readers! You can all go and see her work on DeviantART, her user name there is; Emeraldus. Link on my profile. ;)

Thanks again Kiiroi-Chan! :D And bye to you all! x3 See you in chapter sixteen! XD And do please write a comment about this chapter! XD

The End


	16. Jinchuuriki

**Y**ou **W**ill **B**e **M**ine!

**Summary:** The school's no. _One_, Uchiha Sasuke, has tons of admirers and fans, but one special man separates himself from all the others. This blonde person has some kind of special powers that can make whatever he wants to come true, but all he wants is to get Sasuke as his lover. NaruSasu. Lemon.

**Beta Reader:** Nanami La' Ame

**Day: **_Wednesday_

**Some words from _Murasakyoru_: **Hello! I am now at my new school! In a new city! It's awesome and very much fun here! Done much writing in my writing classes! XD And I have some good news! One day a week do I have a day where we have major area of specialty, that day I maybe will be allowed to use to work with YWBM! So let us all hope I will be allowed to do that. xD That would really be nice!

So here is the other part of the last chapter, well it was... but now this is its own chapter. Also, I want to mention that, since this is my story, I have made some changes on some things. You will all surely figure out what I have changed and so on, but... I just don't want to copy everything from the Naruto series, as I said, this is my story, so please just bear with me! ^^ Enjoy this chapter! And do write a comment of what you think about this story once you are done! X3

* * *

**Chapter** **Sixteen****: **Jinchuuriki

"Hello." Spoke the man on the screen gently. He had blonde spiky hair, like Naruto, only a little longer at the sides. His eyes were blue. "I am Namikaze Minato, your father Naruto." the background behind him looked like a lab, a lab Naruto didn't know of, it didn't look like it was from one of the hospitals he had been to either. "And you're my son." The screen became dark in the blink of an eye and the picture changed. It was no longer Minato who sat before the camera, but a long, red haired female, and her eyes were also blue.

"Hello honey!" called the woman with a smile. "I am Uzumaki Kushina, your mother!" she seemed to be very happy. The screen suddenly froze and the images were covered in a grayish tone. The screen was also cut in two, at the left was Minato and at the right was Kushina. The only thing that the two on the screen had in common was their pure white coats, like the ones doctors use and their background.

To say that he was shocked was an understatement, Naruto was much more than _just_ shocked, he was speechless. In the middle of it all, the blonde had lost his grip of Sasuke's hand and had stood up. Lost in his own mind, Naruto saw the images of the two people on the screen. Was this true? Was this really happening? Naruto had never before felt so happy, yet so sad. Never before had he ever wished... to be able to be comforted by his parents. He wished with all his might that he could just run over to them and hug them for dear life.

Seconds went by, and Naruto was in a mental disorder. He wanted them to comfort him, however... he knew he couldn't do that... he knew the two of them were dead... therefore wanted the young man to cry! After somewhat calming his mind, wanted the blonde nothing more than to just to hug Sasuke and hold him close to himself. When Naruto said he wanted information on the Jinchuurikis, he hadn't thought it would be his father and mother who were going to do the explanation. The blonde had never, never thought, not in his wildest dreams, that he would be allowed to see and hear his parents in a movie like this.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, he had been looking back and forwards from the screen to the blonde that stood beside him. The Uchiha understood this was all a great shock for him, however, he had no idea how great of a shock it really was and how it felt like.

The three girls that sat in their own couches looked at each other. Yuna especially looked at Gaara, because she saw how lost Naruto was and how he wanted an answer. Gaara somehow understood and used two fingers to pat himself on the side of his head.

Yuna nodded. 'What is going on?' she asked Gaara telepathically and opened a telepathic conversation between her and Gaara, also Rikku and Triinu could hear what was said between them too.

'He is just shocked to see his parents, since he never has seen them before.' Gaara thought, and his words went like an eco in the connected conversation.

'...' the brunette eyes got big and she was quiet for a moment. 'Never seen them?' she asked quietly, now somewhat understanding Naruto's feelings of shock. Gaara only nodded to her and felt that she ended the telepathic connection.

As Naruto stood stiff and still, started his body to react on its own, and he suddenly fell back down on the couch as his knees had grown weaken. He sat beside his love and didn't know what to do or say at this point, Naruto was very much still in shock from what the man and woman on the screen had said. All this was so overwhelming that Naruto had almost forgotten all about what he had demanded to get to know in the first place. Forgetting the fact that he wanted his parents really bad, was he actually moved close to tears for seeing them now, however, those tears did he fight back the best he could.

The screen stayed cut in two, with Minato and Kushina. But Minato started to talk. "Since this is just a recording, we are not able to tell if you are alone or with others, or what kind of information you are really wondering about."

Minato stopped and Kushina continued. "Therefore!" the woman shouted happily. "All of us have done our best to make as many different respond videos as we could think of. So that we can answer the questions you want to get answered. The system will hear your question and then show you the clips that can answer your question." Kushina's screen stopped, and Minato started moving.

"Most of these videos were made in the middle of January, in the year of two-thousand-and-thirty-seven." He said delighted.

Naruto became even more shocked by the news. 'January?' he thought surprised. 'It's almost half a year until I was born... they planed this all the way back then...' The blonde was shocked at how his parents' minds worked. They already knew the gender of their child and his name.

"First, my son," continued Minato. "You must answer; how many are with you now? How many Jinchuurikis?" The blonde older man's screen froze, and Kushina didn't move either. The whole picture on the screen was covered with a grayish color.

"Just spike out Naruto," said Iruka from the sideline. "As you mother said; the system will pick up your question and find the right video to answer it." he said gently.

"Eh..." Naruto mumbled, not really sure what to say. "Four... There are four Jinchuurikis with me now. Five if you count me. But... I just want to know; what is a Jinchuuriki?"

The grey color and Minato's screen disappeared and what was left was Kushina's picture that covered the whole screen. "Four?" she shouted smiling widely. "Not bad Naruto, not bad at all sweetie!" The red headed woman kept on smiling in joy; she seemed to be very proud of her son.

"But ok," the person on the screen changed and it was now Minato speaking. "I will give you an easy answer to your question. A Jinchuuriki is simply a person who has a Bijuu on his or her brain." On the screen popped a new little window that showed a picture of a small metal plate. "This is a Bijuu." Minato explained. "It has the power to awaken the sleeping parts of the human brain, and by doing this, the brain seeks out new abilities to fill the new awakening parts with. The Bijuu helps there too. Without making it too complicated, you can think of it like this: One and every Bijuu has its own specific code, and once a brain gets contacted to one, it will read that code, therefore making those awakening parts of the brain evolve to what power that Bijuu's code has."

By the mention of "awakening the sleeping parts etc." gasped Gaara and Sasuke. They were very surprised to hear that this was even possible. Naruto was still very emotional about the fact that his parents were talking to him, but he did try his best to hide it at the time being. He was just so happy on the inside, at the same time he wanted to cry out, he wanted to hug his parents so **bad**. For the time being, Naruto forced himself only to listen to the information he was given, and so far... he was very surprised, he finally found out where his powers where from. But he tried not to act so surprised; as he looked at the girls from the corner of his eye could he see they didn't seem to be too surprised. 'Maybe they know the basic information...' Naruto thought. However, what his father just had told him...Naruto had never thought it was even possible.

"Before you ask your father "how" Naruto," it was now Kushina who spoke. "I can try to explain it simply. Minato made nine Bijuus in total and each and every one is filled with eh..." the woman stopped a second, trying to find an easy word to use. "Em...hehe let's just say; high evolved technology." She laughed.

The screen changed suddenly to Minato. "The Bijuu is a magnificent little thing, not only does it give its host amazing powers, but it has a survival instinct. A Bijuu does not want to die, and does whatever it can to keep itself alive. Also, one doesn't need an operation to get a Bijuu connected to one's brain. The little piece of metal will, once connected with human skin, sink in and move to the right place in the brain." On the screen, saw the watchers a little movie of that happening. And it was true... the metal plate just... sank in to the head, it even seemed to be very painless. Minato had stopped talking as that little video was going on. But as it was done, he wasn't slow with continuing. "Even after watching this it may be hard to image or even think it's possible, but **it** **is**."

On the couch Naruto thought over it all, so his father wasn't just a good doctor... but also a scientist that made …_these_ kinds of things.

"However, great technology wasn't enough to make the Bijuus perfect. To make them useable and stable were I in need of a tiny little ingredient. It might be tiny, but most needed. We ended up simply called it a "soul". This was your _mom's_ invention." On the screen returned Kushina and she smiled.

"Yes indeed. Minato might be a good inventor, but without my help it wouldn't even work." She giggled. "Anyway, what is this "soul" thing, well; let's take your Bijuu as an example Naruto. Your Bijuu looks like this." On the screen arrived a new window with a little metal piece one it, but the metal plate was so small it was almost hard to see it clearly. "Let's zoom in." Kushina said and the picture got bigger. Naruto gasped. The engravings on that Bijuu looked just like a fox. Even so small, the engravings were very detailed and particular. The fox had long ears, sharp claws and fangs, also... something that was almost hard to ignore, at the back were... nine tails, it was a Kyuubi. "It's a fox. Your Bijuu Naruto has the _soul_ of a fox." Kushina stopped for a bit, but her pause didn't take long. "First of, to even make a _soul_, we were in need of the most basic and firm elements there are. You father used months on gathering Gene samples from all the world's foxes and I used weeks on finding _that_ little element that are in all foxes and what defines a fox. Together with all the elements from all the foxes I was able to make your Bijuu's _soul_, which then made your Bijuu stable and capable of safe using."

Minato returned. "All the other Bijuus as their own _soul_ of other Animals, yours are the ninth and last Bijuu I made Naruto."

The picture on the screen suddenly spitted up again. Now was both Minato and Kushina on the schreen at the same time, but it was Naruto's mother who took care of the talking now. "The eight other Jinchuurikis, as Minato said, have their own animal, but their Bijuu's doesn't have tails like yours does sweetie. But they do have other body parts or things in their special number. We don't want to spoil too much for you, since we rather want you to ask them yourself." The screen became grey and it all stopped, then the robot like voice came through the speaker.

"Please confirm Jinchuurikis." It said.

Iruka looked at the three girls. "May you three say your numbers and such?" he asked gently.

Rikku looked away from the screen. "Sure!" she said and stood up like a soldier. "My animal is cat!" as she spoke a picture of a yet another metal piece arrived on the screen. "It has two saber-teeth, which make my Bijuu the second!" The metal piece was zoomed in on, and it showed an engraving of a great cat. What kind of cat, it was uncertain... It seemed to be a mix of all in the great cat families, like: lion, tiger, lynx, caracal, jaguar, leopard and cougar. But then it had two saber teeth like Smilodon, the long extinct sabre-toothed cat. And since Minato couldn't get his hand on that one's genes he had most likely given it the saber teeth to show which number it was instead.

"Good, good." Iruka said smiling, giving a sign that Rikku could sit down. "Next?" he looked at the other two.

"Ok." Said Triinu and stood up. "My Bijuu is a dolphin. And thanks to its three dorsal-fins makes it the third Bijuu." At her words arrived her Bijuu on the screen, showing a dolphin that had three dorsal-fins at a nice line at its back.

Iruka didn't need to ask as Yuna quickly stood up when Triinu was done. She looked at the boys and spoke in a calming voice. "Eight here, reason; my ssssnake has eight heads." As the other two, a picture of her Bijuu showed up. And as she said, it was a snake, a big snake with eight heads. It looked to be a mix of the Green Anaconda, the Reticulated Python and a Black Mamba.

Naruto laughed a little. "Eh, eight heads? It's just like Yamata no Orochi from the two ancient texts about Japanese mythology and history."

"Well." Yuna started, smirking a little. "My Bijuu doesn't have eight tales like the Orochi thought." She laughed.

As Yuna sat down, there was one more that stood up, it was Gaara. He looked at the screen. "I don't know my Bijuu like the others do... so." He sighed. "Please show me mine."

The screen didn't do anything for a couple of seconds; however it soon showed a new Bijuu. But it didn't show what anyone was expecting... it wasn't a normal animal, not at all... it was a dragon, a Chinese dragon.

Gaara could only look at the mighty beast of an engraving that was shown before him. "That's... my Bijuu?" he asked, dragons were long gone and died! If they even have exited! How the hell could Minato ever have found the right "soul" for it?

"Ah..." Minato started to speak and the image of him returned on the screen, but Gaara's Bijuu still stayed. "...Gaara. Eh, yes, your Bijuu..." Minato's smiling face turned somewhat down as he didn't seem to be happy to talk about this. "Yes indeed... the first Bijuu I ever made was with the thought of making it the Chinese dragon, mostly because it symbolizes; power, wisdom and good luck."

Minato's image disappeared and Kushina repapered. "First of..." She started. "Your Bijuu was made before I started on the _soul_ project, so we didn't know ...at the time." Kushina ended and seemed to regret not having invented it sooner.

"All the way back in the year of two-thousand-and-fifteen when I first made your Bijuu it had been the most unstable one, for a long time I let it lay around while I worked my way up to number six." Minato took a pause, but soon enough continued. "It wasn't before in the year of two-thousand-and-thirty-two, the year I made number six and seven, that I took the _soul_ project in use. And that as you know, made the Bijuu stable, what was left to do was to make a _soul_ to one and every Bijuu I had made in the past." The blonde man on the screen gave away a sigh as he didn't seem to want to talk about what was coming now, but he knew that his son and friends wanted him to. "When we started working on making the _soul_ of the first Bijuu... things didn't turn out like planed. Even though with the little I could find from the lizard and serpent-like creature I could get my hands on... it wasn't enough, or it wasn't right. The _soul_ just didn't fit into the Bijuu. But your father Gaara... he wanted you to have the first Bijuu, even when I warned him that it wasn't stable to use. But you were born early, and even though a Bijuu can be placed upon anyone at any age, it's best to do it early as possible, at time of birth for example. However, as you were given the unstable Bijuu where you close to die... You father then offered me to use the genes of your already died mother. I didn't like the idea, but he was able to convince me and I ended up doing it. And together with the gene parts of the serpents and your mother it was accepted into the Bijuu."

After that long explanation it was Kushina's turn to speak. "Yes, it somehow worked with your mother; Karura's gene, we don't really know how it worked but it did. However... sadly..." she looked sadly into the camera. "...I am afraid you will never really be able to control your powers, and other side effects like some hair loss and minor sleep problems you are doomed to have the rest of your life as well... the word "sorry" doesn't really cut it... but we hope you will use the powers you have and the visions you get for the greater good." Kushina ended her talk and the screen turned gray.

But for a second started Minato to talk, apparently adding something to what his wife had said. "Also, we want to thank you deeply Gaara, thank you very much for the heads up. Thought you maybe don't remember it, but we owe you a great deal of gratitude." He smiled nicely and his screen turned grey.

The red head looked confused up at the image of the two people. He had no idea what they were talking about. Gratitude? For what? He didn't know, but what he thought more over about was what he had heard about his father. He looked down on the floor, so he was given his Bijuu thanks to his parents, even though they or... he, knew that it was unstable... Eh, some love his parents had for him.

Even thought what his parent's had just said, Naruto didn't want to think about it right now, so he meaning only had two more question that he really wanted answered, and one of them was: "W-why?" Naruto swallowed. "Why did you even make the nine Bijuus in the first place?"

Minato sighed a little. "Some years back, I did work with a certain _man_. He had a special interest in human mutation, which would allow people to gain inhuman powers. Through much work, I made some progress, but not with the methods or goals he had in mind. I learned that if I could awake the sleeping parts of the human brain, I could give someone strong powers. Shortly after making this progress I ended the teamwork with _him_. But of course, he didn't quit working on his project when I left. And the thought of having him make super humans run around in the street under his command didn't let me rest at ease... So me and your mother started creating the nine Jinchuurikis. And surely enough... _he_ found out about them and started to search for them all. _His _group; Akatsuki, are searching for all of you." The blonde on the screen suddenly ended, and the screen turned gray.

This time was it Iruka that spoke out. "Bijuu?" he asked, it was maybe spoken as a question, but he only did it to start a new video.

"Basically is a Jinchuuriki a person that has inhuman powers, if trained right. However..." Minato turned silent, and his wife ended the sentence for him.

"... if a Bijuu where to be removed from its owner, or host, that person will... die." As the screen became gray yet again, silence fell over the room. Two of the girls looked worried at the third one, since her mood had totally changed by the last wave of information.

Her happy smile was now gone and her eyes were filled with tears.

"Like my sister..." she said in a sad, heart cracking voice.

Naruto looked up when he heard her voice, and he turned his head towards the girls. He gasped a little as he saw the two sad eyes of the normally happy and crazy girl; Rikku.

"Someone found my sister, kidnapped her, saw up her brain and dug out the Bijuu...killing her right away." Rikku's words were said with a depressingly sad voice.

Without being allowed to think much more about these words, Naruto was forced to face his father on the screen as Minato started to talk again. "That is one of the only negative sides there is when you are a Jinchuuriki. And to make sure that none of the Jinchuurikis are alone or goes against one another, I've done it so that each and every Bijuu are drawn towards each other and have a special bond. A Jinchuuriki can sense and feel where other Jinchuurikis are if and when they are close enough. No Jinchuuriki can watch another Jinchuuriki getting killed without trying to help. Also, I don't know if you have noticed, but you might have a little side job or hobby that attracts many people all over the world towards you, or that makes you travel around the world. The other Jinchuurikis will most likely do the same thing too."

It was now that Nauto understood why he had become Utoran in the first place, it was not to make Sasuke his, well... maybe that was in the thought too, but he had mainly done it to find others like him. So the fact that Yuna, Rikku and Triinu had almost done the same as he did didn't surprise him as much anymore, since "great minds thinks alike", after all. The only different is; Naruto never thought of performing outside of Japan. The girls had almost played in every country in Europe, and had now jumped over to Asia. So in other words, they were more hard working in that than he was.

Now, Naruto and Gaara had gotten most of their questions answered, not everything but the most important ones... and it felt good. But now there was some another question Naruto wanted answered too, and his father wasn't the one to answer this one. The blonde looked at Rikku and he spoke very gently. "Your... sister, Lena, was also an Juncuuriki."

Rikku nodded to the question.

"So you are the youngest daughter of Jiraiya and Tsunade?" Naruto tried to speak without using too much emotion, since he could clearly see Rikku didn't need to hear any sappy, sad voices now.

To answer the question the blonde girl did nothing but to nod again. Rikku was seven years younger than Lena, and they had been best friends since they were little. The reason why Naruto didn't know much about Jiraiya and his family was... because in the year Rikku was born. the whole family had moved to Spain, leaving their old Japanese fashioned, mansion house and Japan, behind. In fact, it was just two-three years ago that Jiraiya moved alone back home and became the new History teacher at Naruto's school. Apparently, after Rikku and Tsunade had traveled around a lot, they were planning on moving back to Japan. Naruto himself had only met Rikku one time before, but that was ages ago.

"Yuna..." Rikku whispered, looked down on the floor and took a grip of her friend's long arm sleeve. She did her best to fight back the tears that were building up in her eyes. "Please suppress this... for now."

Her brown haired friend nodded and placed her hand at the top of Rikku's head. Yuna closed her eyes, and her hair started slowly to float in the air. The atmosphere around the two calmed down, and it took a few minutes before both of them opened their eyes. Yuna sighed. And Rikku did the same, but she quickly smiled... happily.

Naruto was surprised by this sudden change and looked at Yuna a 'what did you just do?' stare. Yuna looked back at him and decided to give Naruto an answer.

'I simply suppressed her memories about her sister, for now. We will most likely take it up back at Triinu's place, and I don't want her to be sad now. She has been mourning so much already these past days.' Yuna's voice came as an eco in Naruto's mind and he looked surprised at her, but she answered to his reaction before he could even ask. 'I maybe can't read your mind, but that doesn't mean I can't project my thoughts into yours.' She explained and turned towards Rikku, giving the girl a happy smile and a gently pat on her head.

"Whatever we were talking about let's take it later." Rikku said with a smile and dried her tears.

"Indeed." Iruka said. "Why don't you young ladies show and tell us about your powers? I am sure Sire really wants to know."

"Ok!" Rikku shouted out and suddenly disappeared from her sitting place, but reappeared seconds later on the middle of the floor. "I am the Jinchuuriki Rikku! As you all might have guessed I have the power to teleport." To show her point, the girl started teleporting back and forth in the room. "Though the teleporting goes into two different categories; one is for close-by locations and the other is for far, far away places." Rikku stood still for two minutes concentrating, then she was gone. And four minutes later, the girl returned back with a certain leaf that only grows on a tree in Shouth-Africa. "I also have a power that lets me see ahead where I am going, but so far am I only able to see a head of a short distance, like to the next room." Rikku finished introducing herself and teleported back to her seat.

"Thanks Miss Rikku." Iruka said with a gentle smile then turned his gaze to one of the two remaining girls.

"Guess I am next." Triinu said, stood up and walked a few steps forth. Then the girl closed her eyes and suddenly her body started transforming. Her hair turned blonde, her skin color changed and her body and face structure changed somewhat as well. At first, she looked a bit look like Naruto, but not quite... something was off, but still, after some seconds she looked very much like the blonde young man, thought not quite. "My powers aren't in any way mighty or powerful when it comes to strength. My powers are that I can change my atoms at command, and when I have gotten the atom code of someone else, can I make myself look like that person. However..." Triinu started and looked over her changed body. "As you all can see, aren't I able to change completely into someone else yet. I still need much more training on that." She changed back to herself and stretched her body. "I can also change the atoms of others, like my friends, you did all witness that when we changed from our rock star self into how we are now. However, I don't make them look like a completely new people; so far anyone I change will still be somewhat like their old self. Though to change other people I need to use water, on myself it's fine without it, but to change someone else without water... will turn out to be extremely painful for that person." Triinu spoke gently, as if this was a sore topic for her. "My other power is that I can control water. But that is very hard, so far I am only able to hold a large amount of water and move it at my command, and that's about it all."

Now, only one was left, and no one needed to say anything as Yuna made her eyes turn yellow. She didn't even move a muscle, but she suddenly went upwards. Yuna smiled and made herself float over to the open space above the floor. If the three boys' eyes weren't big and round from the other two, were they surely big and round now! She could fly!

"You're telekinetic..." Naruto whispered.

Yuna nodded at Naruto's low words. She stayed in the air all the time, floating a few centimeters over the floor. "I can move things with my telepathic powers." To show that she was telling the truth, Yuna chose some objects in the room and made them fly around. "Also~" she started. 'I can read other people's mind and project my thoughts into others.' She said telepathically into everyone's heads, her voice was loud and clear to everyone and her voice echoed as she spoke. She used a few moments to have a little show with the flying objects, but then she made them all fly back to their rightful places. "And I can delete peoples' memories if needed." Yuna ended and flied back to her seat.

"Well that was it, everyone." The servant walked over to his master and spoke. "Sire, it must be amazing to meet so many Jinchuurikis."

"Yes..." Naruto started in a low gasp. "I must admit, I was very surprised to meet these three. But..." Naruto turned to look at the girls. "... I am happy that I did." He then smiled, somewhere inside of him there was a peaceful feeling just by being with this many Jinchuurikis, it was a feeling he had never felt before.

"But why don't you two tell them your powers then." Iruka said and looked at Naruto and Gaara.

By hearing this, Gaara smiled nervously and mumbled out a few words. "Eh... But... ehm..." he placed his right hand at the back of his head as he felt a little stupid. "I... don't have any kind of powers..." he started, after hearing and seeing all the amazing things the three girls could do, made his little _powers_ feel small and unnecessary. "I can read a person's face emotion very well, almost telling what that person is thinking. And sometimes ...see the future, nothing more." He ended, feeling stupid of even telling that.

"Ooo." Said the three girls at the same time, they sounded... fascinated. "But that's amazing Gaara!" shouted Rikku out with her cheerful voice.

"I agree." Shouted Triinu. "To read someone that well and see the future! That's so cool!"

To hear all these kind words about his minor powers made Gaara happy, he had to hide a blush. He had never before talked about his powers this openly before, and the feeling was amazing!

"Well, Naruto." Gaara started as he looked at his brother. "Why don't you tell everyone the powers you have."

Naruto, as his brother, smiled a little nervously. He didn't know if he was supposed to tell the girls that he had blocked some of his powers... well since Gaara just asked him to tell what he could do, then he supposed he could do just that. "I can move things, leave my body and that's about it all."

"No, not only that." Mumbled Triinu as she lifted up her face a little and smelled in the air with her nose. "Can I see those tickets we gave you please?" she asked.

The blonde looked strangely at her, what was with those tickets? But surely enough, Naruto found them and gave them to Triinu. She looked at them closely.

"Ah! I knew it!" she bused out suddenly, taking everyone by surprise. "You changed them Naruto. You have my gene changing powers awakened inside you too."

"What?" Naruto asked surprised. "What makes you say that?" he had no idea what she was talking about.

"This as back-stage tickets, it stands." She explained, pointing out something obvious. "When I made them last night I just made them as normal tickets."

The boys looked shocked at each other. "What? They were just normal when you gave them to me? Hey... hold on a second... are you saying that you used your powers yesterday? In front of us?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Yes." Triinu said and the pieces of paper in her hands suddenly turned white. "I have changed these papers many, many times. It makes it very easy for me, and apparently for you too Naruto, to use. The more I change something, the easier it is to change." Triinu made the papers change into many different pictures and so on as she explained. "Changing someone that's alive is very hard, but "dead" things like paper and other stuff are easy to change, since they aren't growing on their own." Triinu explained. "Also, my guess is, they got wet from the rain last night, and they just changed in your hands. Maybe you thought it was back-stage tickets in the back of your mind so your powers made it come true."

"That sounds about right." Yuna said. "He is the ninth. He has the same powers as everyone, so most of his powers are still sleeping, just waiting to be activated. I still have another theory..." Yuna thought about something a second. "His powers were activated when he was with us and you had just used your powers, Triinu. So, maybe his powers awaken if another Jinchuuriki uses his or her powers when Naruto's close by."

Naruto swallowed at her words, he didn't like the thought or idea of that; new powers were just sleeping inside of him, waiting to emerge to the surface if another Jinchuuriki used the Bijuu's powers. He had sealed Rikku's teleporting powers and Yuna's power to read minds, so no worries there. The only question was... what was the power of the four others?

Before Naruto could ask any questions Yuna turned towards him. 'Gaara just told me that you had a question about Lena's Bijuu.' Her voice comes to his mind. 'Yeah, well, Gaara could tell you where wondering about that so he asked me to just tell you here. Lena's Bijuu was a deer with seven horns, her powers were something we called: Psychic Surgery, making her an inhumanly good doctor and she could leave her body at will. That's all we know, or that's all the powers she had when she was alive.' Yuna ended, answering the blonde's question.

Gaara had understood that Yuna didn't want them talking about Lena while Rikku was there, so he had made her make a telepathic contact again so he could ask her to just tell Naruto it that way instead.

"Anyways..." Naruto whispered under his breath. "Why are all the Jinchuurikis separated in the first place? If you two made them, why not make sure all were together from the start?" He looked up at the screen and the grayish color disappeared and his father started to talk.

"Good question my son." Minato said. "All the new born at the Namikaze hospitals went under a test, to see if that child was strong enough to be a good Jinchuuriki. And once a child was picked, did the hospital try to get the parents to move far away, so that all of you were spread at the young age, and later on could you all start to search after each other." Minato ended and his screen become grey.

"Since," started Kushina. "If you all had been together from the beginning, and if _he_ at any rate had been able to find one of you he would have found all of you at the same time. So me and my husband thought it would be better and safer to separate you all. Given you all the time to train your powers and learn the basic of them, so that you all could later on protect one another when the time comes." The red headed women smiled and her screen turned grayish.

Naruto nodded at his mother's words, as it made sense. He turned to the others and asked. "Do any of you know where any of the other Jinchuurikis are?"

Yuna shook her head. "No... we have tried to find them, but with no luck. That's why we went to Japan, to look here. At least we know there are no Jinchuurikis in Europe."

The girls next to her spoke out in a cat like smile. "We did however find you two here in Japan! At our first concert too!"

"That's right Rikku." Yuna said and petted her friend gently on the head.

The Uzumaki nodded at the girls' words. However, as he felt at peace with it all, he turned his gaze and looked at his beloved Sasuke, through it all had the Uchiha been quiet and listened, and now Naruto wanted to talk to him face to face for a moment. Holding Sasuke's hand stood Naruto up looked at Iruka. "I am done with the explanation, you may turn of the video for now." The servant nodded at his master while Naruto turned towards the door.

"Naruto..." spoke a voice gently. Naruto turned around and looked at the screen and saw both his mother and father in colors, and together they spoke in a harmonic voice. "We both love you our son. We are very sad that we couldn't be there for you as you grow up, but we want you to know that we truly love you." The movie ended and it all went back to normal in the room. The blonde smiled for himself as it all ended. He looked towards the girls, and bowed his head. "If you all can excuse me and my love, we want to talk alone for a minute." The girls and Gaara understood and let them walk away. Through a door led Naruto the way, and now were Sasuke and he alone.

"Sasuke..." Naruto started, not sure what to say or where to begin.

The raven haired man only smiled at Naruto, then suddenly sealed his lips as Sasuke placed his lips over Naruto's, kissing him dearly. Naruto was a little surprised by the Uchiha's sudden actions, but quickly got into the lovely feeling of the kiss and closed his eyes, enjoying it.

When they broke apart both the boys were breathing for air.

"It's ok." Sasuke breathed out and smiled.

"Eh?" Naruto said almost gasping surprised.

"You have inhuman powers, so what." Sasuke paused, but didn't stay quiet for too long. "You and your feelings towards me are still the same. I will stay by your side and always cheer you on." His words were so loving and filled with emotion that Naruto was moved by them and wrapped his arms around the Uchiha, holding him tightly.

"I love you!" Naruto said in a whisper as he was still holding his love.

Sasuke waited a little while, but soon enough hugged back. "Yeah I know." He whispers and smiled happily.

The blonde then moved his face close to Sasuke's, not letting go of him just yet. With a sharp gaze locked the blonde Sasuke's movements. And lustfully placed Naruto his lips over Sasuke's, just what Sasuke had done just minutes ago, but Naruto used a little more force, and as Sasuke opened his mouth send Naruto his tongue in, exploring all of the Uchiha's lovely mouth.

As the seconds went by, the kiss became more and more intense. Their tongues played together making it all very hot between them and without thinking, slammed Naruto his love onto the wall and trapped him there with his muscled body. Then he moved his arms up, taking Sasuke's hands with him. The blonde broke the kiss, which made Sasuke open his eyes. The blonde's sexy and lustful stare made Sasuke paralyzed, not able to move any parts of his body.

With a frozen Uchiha, Naruto started to trail kiss down Sasuke's neck, he licked and sucked the lovely skin and at the same time moved the blonde his hands all over Sasuke's body. The Uchiha moaned loudly at the lovely feeling, he was so carried away by all of this, he wasn't mentally prepared to resist... not that he wanted to.

Naruto started to suck and gently bite on Sasuke's neck. This of course made the Uchiha moan even louder.

"Na...Naruto..." moaned Sasuke as he breathed out and tried to think straight. "You... have guests...Ahh!"

The blonde sucked really hard, which made Sasuke's knee feel very weak. Naruto had to move his hands down on the Uchiha's hip, to hold him up.

"Fine..." Naruto whispered and kissed Sasuke on the lips for a second before pulling back. Sasuke was in need of getting a grip and to get back his strength in his legs, Naruto had mentally sucked away all of Sasuke's strength. "We can continue later." The blonde said lustfully at his love.

It took yet another minute before Sasuke was able to walk straight or even stand. When they walked into the room again, different sounds of laughter greeted them.

"It's true!" Yuna shouted as she laughed with Gaara, Rikku and Triinu.

"Truth or not, it's still funny!" Rikku laughed.

"What's going on here?" Naruto asked as he walked towards the couch and smiled. The girl's laughter was contagious so even Naruto laughed, even though he didn't know what they were all laughing about. Sasuke too smiled, close to laughing.

"Ah, Naruto." Gaara laughed, trying to stop laughing. "Yuna just told us a funny story." The red head explained.

"Is that so?" Naruto said, laughter in his voice. "Well then!" the blonde sat down on the couch and smiled from ear to ear. "Just wait until you all hear this!"

The girls and Gaara kept on smiling but stopped their laugher so that they could hear Naruto's words. Sasuke walked calmly over his lover and sat down next to him, also waiting to hear Naruto's funny story.

And that is pretty much how the hours went by in the mansion. It all went on with different conversations and funny stories. When it was getting very late, thoughts of maybe going home appeared. Rikku had offered to bring Sasuke home, but he declined. He didn't want to feel that sick again, he said.

"Bye Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara. It was a fun and information filled day and night." Yuna said with a voice of honor and happiness. She was very glad that they had found two more Jinchuurikis on just an accidentally trip to an online friend. Though, she now understood that it wasn't just an "accident" that she found Gaara's name on the online page and decided to talk to him and eventually they became friends, it was all thanks to the fact that she was a Jinchuuriki and he was one too.

"Yes! Thanks for the incredibly fun and amazing time!" Rikku cheered happily and jumped up and down.

"I hope we will soon meet again." Triinu said nicely and smiles.

When they were all done with the good byes, Rikku used her teleporting powers and the three girls were suddenly gone.

"Ouch." Gaara mumbled suddenly, and lifted up his hand to his chest. "What was that sharp pain just now?" he asked, not understanding why it just felt like someone had pinched his heart, also it felt somewhat heavy... like it was missing something.

Naruto felt the same thing as Gaara and thought about it. "I felt it too... and I think I can guess what it is."

The Uchiha spoke up, saying a line that was spoken earlier that day. "... every Bijuu are drawn towards each other and have a special bond. Or so he said." Sasuke spoke the words of Minato.

A sigh escaped Naruto and looked at Sasuke with a smile. "Yeah, I think my dad wanted every Jinchuuriki to stay together, making it hard for each and every one of us to separate us from each other." The blonde mumbled, not sure if he should be happy or angry about that fact that his heart was calling out to be together with the three girls, and to find the four others so that they all could be together. "Eh... it's a strange feeling."

* * *

Seconds later, the girls arrived back to their house, or Triinu's house.

'Girls, I think Talia is sleeping. So if you need to say anything, say it in the telepathic conversation.' Yuna said telepathically to her two friends, and kept the telepathic connection between them up. This was how they talked when they didn't want anyone else to hear them, or to just not wake their friend Talia, who was sleeping now. Since Yuna is the one with the telepathic powers, it was her energy that was used. But a small conversation like this, wasn't going to drain her at all.

'Ok.' Rikku said nodding. 'But damn! That was fun.' Rikku called out in the telepathic conversation and smiled her cat like grin.

Yuna smiled at Rikku's words. 'Yes, it's was very fun. But, it was more... surprising I'd say.' Yuna mumbled, she still hadn't really gotten over the events that had happened today.

The blonde girl laughed in the conversation between the friends' thoughts. 'You still can't get over the shock that Gaara is a Jinchuuriki, can you?'

'I just didn't expect that ok.' Yuna thought back a little frustrated, 'I know how hard it can be to be a Jinchuuriki... I just wished he wasn't one... he of all people deserves to live a normal life.' The girl calmed down and exhaled. 'Well... we were finally able to find the **ninth**.'

Triinu, who just walked out of the kitchen after getting herself something to drink joined in on the conversation as she drank her glass of water. 'Yeah, we only miss the fourth, fifth and sixth.' Triinu knew they also now missed the seventh, but didn't want to mention it, as that was once Lena's Bijuu.

'At any rate... I am off to bed.' Yuna stretched herself, yawned loudly and walked towards her room, and thought for herself, though the conversation was still up so the two others hear her words. 'For the first time, I will be able to sleep peacefully.'

'I am also tired.' Rikku called out. 'I am going to join you, Yuna!'

The light haired brunette looked at her two friends as they walked through her house towards their room. This house was a gift from her father who was out traveling at the moment. Since Rose, Triinu's mother, wanted to open a store in Tokyo he didn't take long finding a big enough house for his beloved family. And now were Yuna and Rikku staying there for the time being, sharing one room. Once Tsunade was done cleaning out their old house would Rikku and Yuna move over there. So would Triinu and Talia, but they would only stay there until Talia went home to America.

'You better not stay up too late, Triinu.' Yuna spoke to Triinu with her telepathy.

'Yes, yes, yes, I know. Just go to sleep already.' Triinu answered back and felt the connection between them fade.

* * *

A couple of minutes had passed since the girls had gone home. Gaara felt very tired so he excused himself and went to go to bed, so that he could get some sleep, or... try to get some. As Kushina had said, Gaara had sleeping problems... He only slept two nights out of ten. So he went to bed, not knowing if he was going to be able to sleep or not.

With the red head gone looked the Uchiha at Naruto, and he could see he was still thinking about what they had just been talking about, and Sasuke felt that the blonde didn't really want to think about all this now, so he decided to change the subject. "Well I guess I better head home too." Sasuke said in a low voice, he was not looking forward to heading home, to the empty, big and lonely house of his.

Naruto looked sadly at Sasuke, he could hear the sadness in his lover's voice. And the blonde knew better than anyone that Sasuke deep down hated to be alone.

"But Sasuke..." Naruto whispered and laid his arms around Sasuke, holding him gently. "If... if you don't want to go home, you can stay here for the night." The blonde offered.

At the second of Naruto mention "stay the night" turned his cheeks red. "But, but, but..." Sasuke muttered embarrassed, he hadn't forgotten what Naruto had said before... when they were very busy with kissing each other. However, he was soon silenced by Naruto's lips covering his own in a deep passionate kiss.

"No buts here my love, it may be school tomorrow but you have all your books at school so you only need a ride to school, which I can easily give." Naruto smiled at Sasuke with a sweet intense smile.

"... but." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto's smile turned sad as he held his body close to Sasuke and looked into his eyes. "Please..." the blonde started. "I just don't want you to go home alone to that... place."

The Uchiha felt his heart skip a beat at Naruto's soft and kind words, and he found himself give in. "Ok... one night then."

The smile on Naruto's face turned back to a happy smile. "Thanks." Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear.

The two went over to Naruto's room after. Sasuke had to admit, he was kind of afraid what might happen tonight. Though, as Sasuke changed into bed clothes and laid down on the bed, the only thing Naruto did was placing himself beside Sasuke and move his right arm under Sasuke's head, letting the Uchiha using it as a pillow, and his other arm were placed at Sasuke's stomach, and the blonde moved him close to himself and he held Sasuke gently, Naruto then smelled in a large amount of air, enjoying the sweet smell.

"Good night my love." Whispered Naruto gently as he soon fell asleep.

Sasuke laid awake just for some few minutes, just enjoying this feeling. This feeling he got from Naruto was so warm and loving. The blonde maybe had said that they would continue their... eh, _thing_, later on, but apparently it wasn't going to be tonight, since both of them were very tired. He smiled to himself as he realized how madly in love he was with this blonde man. "Good night to you too, Naruto. ..._I love you_." The last words almost disappeared into a small whisper, but the feeling of those words was just growing stronger and stronger every moment Sasuke spend with Naruto. The two of them slept peacefully and went into the world of dreams.

* * *

The cold autumn wind was blowing that night in Tokyo. One lonely eagle flew over in the wind, gliding in the air. The sky was dark as the sun had long ago disappeared and its job to light up the world had been taken over by the moon. The bird flew over to the large and famous Tokyo Tower. It went towards the upper part of it, where a figure stood at the very top. It flew around the figure and let out one loud and clear scream. The figure that was at the top smiled.

"Yes indeed, Sora. I can sense many Jinchuurikis here in Tokyo." His smile turned to a smirk and the eagle cried a loud scream to him. "No, we will not call Itachi and Kisame, they are busy in Moscow. No... I will take care of this myself." The young man took a deep breath, feeling the wind around him. "I better get down to business with catching them one by one." And with that, jumped Terry off the peak of Tokyo Tower, he fell down fast and miraculously landed on the ground without harming himself. He bended down, one knee on the ground and his head looking down, but as quickly as he had landed, Terry looked up and rushed ahead. With the wind behind him, he dashed off with a speed that was much faster than what a human could ever achieve. His eagle, Sora, followed close by, but only from the air.

To Be Continued...

Things are getting interesting as Akatsuki is getting more active, and Terry is on the trail of someone from the Jinchuurikis in Tokyo. Does that mean he is also a Jinchuuriki? Since he can sense them, if so who is he going to find first? And what are the others going to do since some of the Akatsuki members have a Bijuu on themselves. To find out, continue reading!

**Chapter Seventeen:** The Awakening

* * *

**Murasakyoru's "Little End Chat":**

**Mura: **Heeeeello!

**Kiba: **Yeeey! Hello everyone!

**Yuna:** Yes, the dog boy here. =P Haha! xD

**Kiba:** What? You want me to bark or something? xD

**Yuna:** Haha, of course not! X3 Anyways, welcome to the end chat. :3

**Kiba: **Thanks, and I must say Mura-San, the story is really getting along nicely.

**Mura:** Yes indeed! X3 Many different stuff have started happening! XD

**Kiba:** I hope your readers are looking forward to what is going to happen.

**Mura:** Me too! Also, I want my readers to thank my new Beta Reader; Nanami La' Ame (Nana-Chan) for being so awesome! XD

**Kiba:** Yep! Thanks Nana-Chan, you're really helping Mura-San out a lot! You're the best! Also, Mura-San, good luck with your new school!

**Mura:** ^^ That's nice of you Kiba, anyways guys, see you all next time! PLEASE WRITE REVIEWS! XD

**Kiba:** Yes! Write comments please! Bye! XD

The End


	17. The Awakening

**Y**ou **W**ill **B**e **M**ine!

**Summary:** The school's no. _One_, Uchiha Sasuke, has tons of admirers and fans, but one special man separates himself from all the others. This blonde person has some kind of special powers that can make whatever he wants to come true, but all he wants is to get Sasuke as his lover. NaruSasu. Lemon.

**Picture:** At my profile will you find _a link_ to a picture. Please go and take a look when; (picture) shows up in the chapter. This picture is not from that scene, but I use the clothes that is on the picture. So please take a look!

**Beta Reader: **Nanami La' Ame (Nana)

**Day: **Thursday

**Some words from ****_Murasakyoru_****:** My life at my new school is just sweet! And I am really enjoying myself! Though... I miss all my friends, looking forward to meet them all in the vacations. :)

Anyways! Here is chapter seventeen in my great pride; You Will Be Mine! Thanks for all the reviews so far! Please continue giving more! X3 And enjoy this chapter! xD

* * *

**Chapter** **Seventeen: **The Awakening

It was quiet and peaceful in Naruto's big bedroom. Even though it was time to get up, the twoboys were still sleeping. They just didn't feel like waking up yet. But something had a mission to wake them, and that was Naruto's cell phone. "Morning, morning! Naruto-Sama! The time is six thirty am, on a somewhat cloudy Thursday morning, August the twenty-eighth, in the year of Two-Thousand and Fifty-Six. Get up, get up!" The alarm continued making noise until the blonde got out of the bed and turned it off.

Naruto sighed and looked at his phone in his hand grouchily. He brushed his right hand through his fluffy hair. "I am sorry about this Sasuke." Naruto mumbled, put away his phone and walked over to Sasuke who was just setting himself up on the bed. The Uchiha yawned and stretched himself as he tried to fully wake up.

"Six, thirty?" Sasuke asked while rubbing away the sleepiness from his eyes.

"Yeah..." Naruto too yawned and stretched his well trained body that was clearly visible for the Uchiha's eyes to see, since the blonde was only in his underpants. "I forgot to turn it off last night." The Uzumaki sighed again and placed a hand on his head. With closed eyes, the boy felt if his mind or body was in distress, but no, he felt completely fine! No pain or anything close to that. It then hit Naruto that maybe... his great healing ability, it was the Bijuu's fault, since he knew better than anyone how long a wound should take to heal. But for Naruto... as long as he could remember he never staid injured for too long. If he got a wound, it would be gone in a matter of days, if not hours. Even Gaara had never really been injured before; maybe it was a Jinchuuriki thing. Well, therefore his brain was completely healed after the surgery he had been through three days ago.

Sasuke hugged his knees and smiled to himself as he gazed over Naruto's body. 'Could he ever be sexier?' The Uchiha was lost in his thoughts as he could only stare at his love. And he was so lost in thoughts that he didn't even notice that Naruto walked into the bathroom. But he was soon back in his room and smirked as he saw Sasuke's endless stare. With quick steps, he walked over to the bed and placed himself before Sasuke.

"Do you see something you like?" Naruto smirked, his sudden words made the Uchiha jump a little.

"What?" Sasuke blushed as Naruto bend down and leaned in close to his face.

The blonde smirked wider. "I asked if you liked what you were seeing." Naruto gently glided his hand next to Sasuke's chin. The Uchiha gasped and blushed a deep red by having Naruto so close to him. The next moment, Naruto moved his hand at the back of Sasuke's head and pushed him towards himself, making their lips meet. The Uchiha moaned and Naruto slid his tongue in his mouth, exploring the well knows caving of Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke had to close his eyes, since the kiss was so intense that he lost himself into it. "Na-naruto." Moaned the raven as Naruto started to trail kiss down his neck, stopping only to suck on his pleasure point, which of course only made Sasuke moan louder.

"Ah, I know all your sensitive spots Sasuke." Whispered Naruto, and very gently touched Sasuke at the back of his ear, sending shivers down the Uchiha's spine. Quickly, Naruto moved back up and kissed Sasuke again, this time their tongues danced intensely together. And it was almost as if Naruto drained away Sasuke's strength in the kiss. With a strong grip lifted Naruto the other boy up and started to walk towards the bathroom.

"W-what?" Sasuke moaned, not really understanding what was going on. He was still very flushed after the power draining kiss. He looked up at the blonde, with his black eyes half opened.

Naruto only smiled down at him. "Don't worry; I will clean the both of us." The blonde opened the door to the bathroom and smiled. The big bath tub was filled with hot water.

The next thing Sasuke knew was that his underpants were thrown off and he was placed down in the hot water. The nice temperature in the water felt lovely against the raven's skin. He was given a few moments to relax before Naruto himself entered the water. Right away, the blonde moved over to Sasuke's side, and glided one finger down his chin, down to his neck and all the way down to his stomach.

Sasuke closed his eyes and bit his lower lip, trying to hold back a moan. The blonde looked at his love, he smirked and moved in closer to the Uchiha and moved his mouth next to Sasuke's ear.

"Don't hold it back... Sasuke." Naruto whispered and started licking and biting his earlobe. His left hand went down to Sasuke's chest and he started rubbing his nipple.

The Uchiha was so surprised by Naruto's actions that he opened his mouth without thinking and mounded out the blonde's name. Naruto took this opportunity to quickly move his face and deeply kiss Sasuke's mouth. His right hand moved though Sasuke's hair, to the back and forced the kiss to become even deeper.

Minutes went by, and Naruto did all he could to make sure Sasuke felt good. He moved his hands and fingers all over Sasuke, making sure to stop at each and every pleasure spot. Once Naruto had played well enough with his love, he moved a hand lower and took a grip of Sasuke's rod. The Uchiha jolted, but Naruto kept him down, while kissing him and stimulating his nipple. At some times, Naruto would break the kiss and trail kiss down Sasuke's free nipple and kiss on that one instead.

Pleasure was building up inside of Sasuke, and he soon couldn't control himself anymore. He mounded like crazy, and Naruto's quick movements up and down on his rod made Sasuke unable to hold back as the speed became too great.

As the Uchiha came, Naruto smirked. Sasuke had called out the blonde's name so loudly that it rang after a few seconds in the bathroom. Right after, the raven collapsed and he was breathing heavily.

Naruto moved towards him and gently kissed his love on the forehead. "Let's get ready for school." Naruto whispered, and lifted Sasuke out of the bathtub and moved over to the shower. The Uchiha was only able to stand still, so Naruto took the great pleasure of cleaning and showering Sasuke. Only once they were done in the shower Sasuke got his strength back and dressed himself.

* * *

The school was getting ready to start, but Naruto and Sasuke's age group wasn't meeting at their classrooms, but all of them were instead ordered to meet at one of the great meeting halls. Nobody knew why they were supposed to meet there, but there were some rumors floating around.

In front of the students was a stage, and it didn't take long before; Sarutobi Hiruzen, the principal walked up at it and looked out over the group of students. His first name is Hiruzen, but they all knew him as and called him Sarutobi.

"Hello everyone." The man greeted happily. He didn't use a microphone, since his voice was more than strong enough to reach out to one and all. However, there was a microphone placed on the stage. "Without dragging out more time, I have some new students to introduce to you all." He looked at the side and waved his hand in a motion to someone to come up at the stage.

They were only two people who walked up, one was a boy and the other was a girl. The whole age group started to whisper among each other.

"Why doesn't one of you go up and say your names to everyone." Sarutobi said. "And it would be nice if you two said something about yourselves to everyone too."

The guy nodded and walked up to a microphone. "My name is Sai, Nam Sai. Nice to meet you all." He smiled out to everyone. "I am born in South Korea, but ended up moving to Japan at an early age. On my free time I often read books or draw random pictures." Sai smiled and backed up a little, letting the girl that stood behind him getting to the microphone.

"Hello everyone, my name is Yuna, Hizuri Yuna. I grew up in Norway. But I moved to Japan this year. I like to write, listen to music and take long bike rides." She ended and walked back, and the principal spoke out loudly.

"Does anyone have some questions to our new students?"

A few hands were up in the air and Sarutobi chose a random one.

"If Hizuri-kun grew up in Norway, why fly over half the world to start school here?" it was a girl who asked.

Yuna walked up to the microphone again and answered the question. "You see." She started. "My mom may be Norwegian, but my dad is Japanese, and he really wanted me to study at this school, since it's one of the best." Yuna ended, and walked back again.

A couple more questions were asked to the two of them, and as it seemed to be no more questions, the old man stepped forward. "Yes, yes." Sarutobi said smiling. "That's the two new students that have started on this age group, but there are is also a new person at the seventeenth age group and one at the fifteenth."

The students took in this information, and waited for the principal to let them go to their classes.

Konoha High isn't a normal old fashion school. On the planet, Konoha High's known for being one of the five greater schools in the world, together with the; Kiri, Kumo, Iwa and Suna schools. All the five schools have their students from fifteen to twenty years of age. Konoha High, being _the_ High school in Japan, is the most wanted school to start at in the country. To be able to start at one of the great five High schools, must the student be smart and good enough. Not anyone is allowed to start. Normally, a student at Middle School, around the age of fourteen, would be offered to take a hard test to see if he or she is allowed to enter the school. It doesn't matter what kind of grades that student has when taking the test, everyone is allowed to take it, no matter what. However, not many pass, but once you have joined the school the student will stay there until the age of twenty, unless the person's grades drop to a level too low or if the absences are too many. The school provides with books, computers and all the students need to get the education he or she wants. The schools are massive and have much more to offer to its students then any normal school. There are so many good teachers that there is no student that is left out or doesn't get the help he or she needs. The only set back with the schools, is that the students can't live there. They have to live at close by school-blocks that the school has built for its students, so they don't need to go too far to get to school.

The Principal looked at his students; this old man had been this school's principal ever since the school opened twenty-five years ago. "Could those students that have math in their first class lift up one hand?" he asked. About seventeen hands were lifted, and Sarutobi looked at each and every one of them. "Good, good, why don't you two; Haruno-Kun and Yamanaka-Kun, show Nam-kun to that class, and please show him a little around afterwards too."

The two girls nodded and walked over to one of the new students. He got down and greeted the two girls.

"Next, all that have English now please show your hands." the old man called.

There were a few that showed their hands and the principal picked out two random hands. "Hyuuga-kun and Aburame-kun, can you two show Hizuri-kun to where you guys have English. And after, please show her around on the school grounds too." The boys nodded and walked up to Yuna.

Sarutobi coughed and spoke out to everyone. "That's all, you may return to your classes now." The man walked off the stage and exited the room.

All the students exited as well and went towards their classroom, since the classes had originally begun from over ten minutes ago. However, Naruto and Sasuke only looked at each other.

"Two others had started?" Sasuke asked the blonde.

"Hmm, that would be Rikku and Triinu, so all of them started school here." He scratched himself at the back of his head. "Let's go and talk to her." Naruto said and started to walk towards the girl that was introduced to the two that was going to show her around. "Hello? Yuna!" Naruto called, but with all the noise from all the walking and talking students it didn't seem like Yuna could hear him. Also, she was busy listening to Neji's words as he and Shino showed her the way to their class and talked about the school.

"It's no use." Naruto mumbled after giving up trying to walk through the moving sheep herd of people, and stopped trying walking towards them. Also the English room was in the opposite direction of their own classroom. "Let's just get to our own class, I don't like coming late." He said and turned. Sasuke nodded and walked with his love towards their IT classroom.

As the hours went by were the school hours of IT done for the two boys. Their next class was P.E. which only meant that they had to walk over to the gym hall. On the way the two of them walked into someone.

"Yuna?" Naruto asked, as he recognized her brown hair and long tail from the back.

She stopped when she heard a familiar voice calling her name, turned around and looked behind her. "Naruto! Sasuke!" at first she was surprised, but she soon smiled warmly at them and without thinking, Yuna started walking away from Neji and Shino and straight to the two boys. She smiled and seemed to be very happy to see them. Naruto was about to open his mouth to say something, but she said it first. "I didn't know you two were at this school!"

The blonde laughed a little. "Hey, that's our line." Naruto said and lifted an eye brown. "We didn't know all of you started school here."

Yuna stopped and thought about it for a second. "Ah..." she mumbled. "Eh... I guess we... kind off forgot about it all..." she smiled nervously. "So we forgot to tell you, so many unexpected things happened yesterday, so thinking about school wasn't something that was on our minds at the time." More wasn't allowed to be spoken as a loud voice came through the school corridor.

"Yuuuuuuunaaaaaaaa!" called a loud, loud voice. Both the blonde and the raven haired turned their heads to see who was creating all the fuss. But they only thought that they saw a flash of light running past them.

"Rikku!" Yuna gasped as her best friend came running through the corridors in a fast sprint, and to stop herself Rikku opened her arms and attacked Yuna with a strong hug.

"Found you!" Rikku shouted happily.

"Indeed." Yuna smiled. "You found your way to me. I was just about to try and find you." Yuna looked down at her friend and actually patted Rikku on her head, like petting a dog for a job well done. "But where is Triinu?" Yuna looked around in the hall, not able to find her other best friend.

"I ... am h-here." Spoke someone breathless and a second later Triinu showed up around the corner. "Y-you ru...un waaay too fa-ast Ri...kku, I ... almost l-lost yo...u." Triinu gasped for air and rested herself with an arm against the wall.

"There you are Triinu." Yuna smiled and laughed a little. While the girls were gathering together, Neji and Shino walked over to them.

"Hey, Sasuke." Neji said calmly. "You have P.E. next, right?" He looked at where Naruto was standing, but it was as if the blonde wasn't even there. His silver eyes quickly switched back to Sasuke, mostly ignoring everyone else.

Sasuke tried to not think too much about his friend's behavior and just answered the question. "Yes, we do."

Neji nodded. "Good, her too, so can you take her to the class?" Before even Sasuke could manage to answer, Neji said goodbye to his friend and to Yuna. He turned and walked away to carry on with his business.

The group stood silent for a second before Sasuke opened his mouth and said. "So P.E. Yuna?" he asked.

A smile came on her lips. "Yes."

Naruto nodded. "Nice, but let's get moving, you need time to change I presume."

Laughter came from the brunet as she agreed with Naruto's words. "True, true. But girls," She turned and looked at her two friends. "You two better go to your own classes. Meet up at the cafeteria when it's lunch?"

"Sure." Rikku and Triinu said, waved good bye to the boys and started walking towards their classroom, or actually, searching for it.

Minutes went by and it didn't take long before the P.E. class stood ready in their training clothes, only waiting for the teacher to come through the door.

"Hello, my youthful students!" said a voice from the other side of the big hall. It was Gai, almost on full gallop over to his students. "Good to see such outstanding youth in all of you!" He smiled happily and looked around, spotting a new face. "You must be Hizuri-kun, nice to meet you." He thumbed up and a sparkling smile came forth. "But let's not stand around here all day, go and get the balls! We are playing football today!"

The whole class cheered, and everyone went to get a ball.

"Gai-Sensei." Naruto said and lifted his arm. The teacher turned around and looked at the blonde. "Mind if I join in the class?"

The man smiled. "Of course you can! Just go and get yourself a ball!"

Naruto smiled and nodded at his teacher. This was going to be his first P.E. class in... what felt like... forever! He wanted to do his best, but had to stay a little on the safe side, and depend on his team when half the class played against the other half. But it all went on beautifully and was a lot of fun.

* * *

Gaara was done with his two classes and was heading towards the cafeteria. Through the classes he had been given strange looks and stares. But maybe that wasn't so strange, since, after long last, had Gaara finally been allowed to walk as his normal self. Today he had dressed himself in his favorite clothes, which was: a t-shirt that had fishnet covering the neck and from the sleeves to his wrist. On his pure black t-shirt was a white skeleton head on his chest. His pants was also black, but had some loose red strings on his thigh. His boots was big, heavy, and of course black. He also wore a red wristband on his right hand and a black on his left one.

And also, finally...finally! He could go to school without wearing that damn brown wig! He now went with his own red hair! Gaara only needed to use red, fake, eyebrows. And also, the contacts that made it look like he really had pupils, something... Gaara wasn't born with. Though, that didn't mean he couldn't see.

To make himself suite more his beloved "new" style had the red head taken on some black nail polish. And to make the black rings around his eyes look more "fake" had Gaara added some weak black make-up to make it all look like it was all done by make-up. Around his pointy finger on his left hand he had two silver rings. And around his neck was his favorite necklace, a hourglass.

(picture)

To say he was hot ...was an understatement, which was mostly the reason for the long stares. Many didn't recognize him, so people couldn't help but stare. But those who somehow did see who it was, were lost in thoughts. Because, Gaara, he who was known for his happy charm and laughable jokes- this, was a completely new ...him! However, for those who didn't know, was that this was Gaara's true self. But he had been too happy to finally be able to go as himself at school, that he had forgotten one little detail...

"Gaara?" spoke a voice. "What the hell happened to you?"

The red head stopped in his tracks. With a sigh Gaara turned around and looked calmly at his friend. "Hello Neji, Shino."

Neji almost rushed over to Gaara to take a closer look. "W... what the hell?" he shouted, completely in shock. "Did someone beat you with the Emo-stick or something?" Neji could only look at Gaara, eye him from top to toe.

"No." Gaara answered, his face expression was calm and almost careless. "I felt like going like this, trying something "new" for once." He lied, since this wasn't "new" at all.

"What the hell, man." Neji groaned. "I tell you ..." he turned to look at Shino then back at Gaara. "The Uzumaki member Zuraki has gone into your head! You only miss his "_love_" tattoo on the forehead."

Gaara smirked a little. "Well, maybe I will get that in the future."

Neji scoffed. "At least you haven't lost your sense of humor."

"At least you can't disagree that it suits him Neji." Shino spoke.

"Ehm, yeah, yeah, sure thing." Neji mumbled.

A few words were spoken back and forth between the two males, Gaara only stood still and listened to them.

"However..." Neji finally sighed and turned his gaze at Gaara. "If you really feel like going like that, I guess there is nothing we can say about it. So c'mon, lest go to our next class." Neji smiled, patted Gaara on the shoulder and started walking.

The redhead was happy that they didn't demand of him to change back or something. Cause Gaara didn't care if things suited him or not, he just liked to wear what he felt like wearing, so if his friends liked it or not, this was how he was going to be dressing like in the future.

* * *

"That's all for today my youthful students!" said Gai as the class ended. "Jump in the showers and have a nice week!" the green wearing man turned around and went almost running out of the great hall.

The students nodded and went towards the showers.

"See you around Yuna." Naruto smiled and waved his hand towards her as she went towards the female wardrobe.

"Yeah! Bye Naruto, Sasuke!" she said nicely and entered the door.

"Sasuke." Naruto said as they walked in there wardrobe. "Let's just take a quickly shower, I'd rather enjoy our time eating."

The Uchiha grimaced. "But ..." he started. "I don't want to be in the cafeteria today."

"Oh? Why?" Naruto asked, wondering what his love meant.

"No real reason ..." he mumbled. "Just a feeling, so let's eat at our next class. Besides, we made our own lunches at your place today, so we don't need to get anything in the cafeteria anyway. We have all the food and drinks we need."

The blonde had to fight back a smirk at what his lover had said. 'So you don't want to go to the cafeteria, because you want to spend some time **_alone_**, with me...' Naruto thought. 'Aw, Sasuke, you're the best my love.' Naruto nodded to Sasuke's words and smiled warmly. "That's true, we did make more than enough to satisfy our hunger." The blonde smiled. 'Though I was planning on meeting up with Gaara and the others, but... since you so lovingly wants to be with only me, then ok.' Naruto's smile got larger. "Well then, let's gets this showering over."

The two stripped off their clothes and went in the shower. Naruto tried not to get any funny ides, 'cause if he did... most the guys in there would be able to tell what he was thinking just by looking at some of his body parts. However, since they were taking a quick shower today, Naruto wasn't given much time to think over all of that as Sasuke was soon done and was working on getting dry and dressed. Naruto wasn't slow with following too.

There next class was history. But on the way there, the guys were stopped.

"Are you going to Jiraiya's history classroom?" it was their IT teacher, Aburame Shibi. "That classroom is being repaired due to some technical problems." He explained. "Your room for today is one of the old ones, number zero-five."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, but thanked Shibi for the information and went towards the other classroom. The blonde took his love's hand and held it while gently moving his thumb back and forth at Sasuke's lovely skin. The two of them didn't need any words to express their feeling, this was enough.

When they arrived at the right place, Naruto opened the door. And yes... the place was old. This was one of the oldest school classrooms; where all the students sat each at their own desk in nice rows on the floor, a typical old school classroom. But it wasn't dusty or anything, it had clearly been cleaned for this day.

"Lovers first." Naruto said in a purring whisper.

Sasuke blushed by the blonde's words but went inside the classroom to find a place to sit. When he sat down Naruto walked over to the closest desk and sat down. Quickly took Sasuke out the lunch boxes he had with him and they enjoyed their meal together. Through it all they had some small random talk about school stuff. However, just in case, they had agreed not to discuss the Jinchuuriki matter at school.

When they saw the time, the lunch break was actually now starting.

"Gai-Sensei must have let us go a little too early today." Sasuke said, but he didn't mind. Then, the Uchiha suddenly stood up. Naruto looked up at him, not understanding what he was planning. But Sasuke only smiled, kissed Naruto on the cheek and walked over towards the big windows. He fully opened a window fully, and it had such a wide ledge Sasuke hopped on it and sat down. He breathed out as he stated relaxing from the lovely breeze that went through his hair. So there he was, resting his back against the window frame, feeling the week sunlight on his skin.

Over at his desk Naruto sighed, but in a breath taking, loving way. He thought Sasuke looked just like a god-like creature, sitting there, bathed in sunlight. The blonde was about to get up and join his love when a loud voice interrupted it all.

"SASUKE-KUUUUUN!" loudly shouted a female voice. It was coming from the hall, and the next moment the door was strongly pushed open. What now stood there, was an out of breath pink haired woman. She took a few seconds to gain back her breath, but her eyes looked angrily at Sasuke. When she got her breath back, she started walking towards Sasuke, her steps loud and stomping.

Without moving from his position, Sasuke rolled his eyes when he recognized the owner's voice. The girl had her hands clenched in fists and her teeth grounded together. She was standing now right next to him. Sweat was running down her face as she seemed to have been running much back and forward.

"What is it... Sakura?" Sasuke asked emotionless, or his voice was pretty cold.

Sakura didn't say anything as she was only glaring at Sasuke. Naruto who sat a few seats away, could only watch this event take place. He didn't feel it was his business to interrupt the conversation, even though he kind of knew what it was all about, that was why he didn't do anything... he would only make it worse.

"How... how could you?" Sakura said with such an angry voice that it started shaking, and tears were formig in her eyes.

The Uchiha only looked at the girl for a second, before averting his gaze back to the view outside the window.

"Even though you... **you** know how much **I** loved you." Sakura eventually started crying heavily and the anger inside her growing each passing second. Everyone on the school knew about Sakura's undying love for Sasuke, but it was clear as the day that the boy didn't return those feelings one bit. "_How dare you_!" in a burst of rage Sakura dashed in those few centimeters that were separating her and Sasuke. With her arms reaching out, she pushed the boy the hardest she could. Sasuke wasn't mentally or psychically ready for such a push, he knew fan girls could be crazy at times... but never **this** crazy.

Over at Naruto's lonely table, the boy turned towards the two of them. What he now saw made his eyes widen and he almost lost his breath. Being pushed so hard by that tomboy, was a one way ticket out of the window.

Sakura's eyes also got big by shock, as she apparently had thought that the window was closed. She turned and dashed the fastest she could away.

The blonde stood up right away and screamed out the Uchiha's name with all the air in his lungs. He reached out with his right hand but he knew he couldn't just run over to Sasuke to save him, that was already too late. Naruto did the only thing he could think of at the time, which was to activate his telepathic powers in a hope that he could reach out for Sasuke that way.

Seconds felt like minutes. Sasuke was falling down towards the ground, and since this was the fourth floor... if he hit the end, things were not going to look pretty..at all. Naruto reached out his arm and a telepathic force reached out in his place. But the blonde, who was only able to move big and heavy things, wasn't able to reach or feel the sheer and priceless body of Sasuke, instead... because of the strong force of power Naruto used, the window was blown apart into thousands of small pieces. It seemed as if a bomb had just went off from the center of the window. Sasuke was very surprised to see the window just blowing apart like that as he was falling. He didn't know what to do... he only waited for Naruto so save him, again.

But Naruto ...wasn't able to do anything; he could only feel the ground and the school building. He tried to do what he had done a few days back, stop the world and all that ...but his brain gave away a dying pain that didn't let Naruto concentrate so to be able to do that. He just couldn't do it!

* * *

A couple of minutes earlier, still at the school grounds, Yuna was walking around the halls. She was searching for her girls, but with no luck. The school was indeed massive. 'Remind me again why we agree to not use our powers on school grounds.' She thought frustrated. 'And of course my cellphone is at home, recharging.' She sighed. Yuna, who was used to using her powers from when she was little, found it hard to live a normal, daily life without them. Therefore, not able to use her telepathic powers, the brunet was forced to only use the Jinchuuriki's feeling for help; the feeling when a Jinchuuriki felt where the other Jinchuurikis were at. However... the once straight lines towards the two girls had changed. It was all messed up... Yuna actually had to focus to be able to separate the mess of a feeling into four threads like lines that represented the four Jinchuurikis at school, Naruto, Gaara, Rikku and Triinu. But no matter how hard she tried, the four threads were all messed up in a big ball of yarn, so if she followed one of them, she didn't know who she was going to end up with. Having Naruto and Gaara at school really made it difficult to find Rikku and Triinu. 'I guess... I can only pick one and see.' Yuna thought in a sigh.

'Here?' Yuna thought surprised as she had followed a line and stood now outside of a classroom. Eager, looked Yuna inside. 'Oh... only Naruto.' She thought a little sad. 'Where can they be?' Yuna took a step back and was about to walk away when she heard a loud shouting coming from inside the classroom.

"_How dare you_!" The voice was super loud. Yuna jumped in surprise and dashed over to the door. Out of the room came a pink haired girl running out.

'What's going on?' Yuna thought and looked over at Naruto. Her eyes became large with surprise when the window exploided into thousand pieces. To find out what made Naruto do that, Yuna decided to go against what she had agreed with her friends and activated her powers. Her eyes became yellow and she send her powers out the window to see if there was something there. Yuna gasped when she felt Sasuke falling down. 'Oh dear...' she looked at Naruto. 'Be glad you're telepathic now Naruto.' She thought and calmed herself. 'A normal person would have lost his lover by this, but you can actually save him.' Yuna stood still and waited for Naruto to get down to business, she didn't understand why he had to blow up the window though. However, as this went on fell an uneasy feeling over Yuna and she glared over at Naruto. 'What are you waiting for, few more seconds and Sasuke will be a goner...' She swallowed a large lump that had arrived in her troth. 'Naruto...?'

* * *

Out the window kept Sasuke on falling. "Na...ruto..." he whispered. The ground was coming closer and closer at a threatening rate. And then... somehow the Uchiha understood... he understood that Naruto wasn't able to save him. Knowing he was going to die, closed Sasuke his eyes and smiled. He gladly accepted death now, he had lived amazing days with Naruto... sure he wanted more, but at this point it didn't seem like he was going to be given another day.

Centimeters away from his death, felt Sasuke something taking a hold of him. The raven haired opened his eyes... he... he had stopped! In mid air! He felt relief and sighed out. 'Thank goodness...' His muscles relaxed and he soon went floating back up to the window where he had been pushed out of. A joyful feeling spread in him, Naruto really had saved him! He had done it again! For the second time had Naruto went out of his way to save him!

As Sasuke came in the window and was placed on his feet on the floor was he meet with a sight he didn't expect. Naruto was on the floor screaming and crying. A little unsure walked Sasuke over to the blonde and placed his arm on Naruto's shoulder. "I am fine Naruto... I am still here, I am alive." Sasuke whispered low, but his voice was still very much filled with joy and love.

Unsure if he heard right looked Naruto up to see if it was true, and yes! Sasuke was standing before him! Unable to control himself jumped Naruto up and hugged Sasuke tightly. "I thought... I lost... you..." Naruto sobbed, though now his tears were those of happiness, but he still felt his heart pound hard after the thought if losing his love just like that.

The Uchiha hugged Naruto back and smiled. Then a thought come over him. "But... if you thought I died... who saved me?" As those words were spoken, there was a loud snapping sound heard, and suddenly the many pieces of the window and wall started moving. Shocked, Sasuke looked at the pieces as they were reforming back to a wall and window again, now looking like what they had always looked like. It didn't even look like anything had ever happened.

"Seriously... if you wanted to save him once he was millimeters away from the ground I'm sorry, centimeters is my limit." Yuna sighed and mumbled. "I even had to break my promise with Rikku and Triinu." This was said in such a low mumble that Naruto didn't hear her words. But she soon spoke out clear words for the two to hear. "I don't know what kind of training you have used or go under... that was just a little too close for my taste." Yuna said and rested her back against the wall, placing her arms on each of her sides.

With an angry glare Naruto looked at Yuna. "I wasn't training!" Naruto shouted angrily, he had been so close to losing Sasuke, and now Yuna was asking if he was training? "I wasn't able to reach him!"

Yuna's shoulders sunk down and her face became pale. "You..." she started as she pushed herself form the wall but her words stopped. Unknowingly, Yuna shook her head. Then a slight anger growed in her. "What CAN you do then!" Yuna shouted letting out a little of her anger.

The blonde calmed his running tears of joy and got up on his feet, looking at Yuna with a little angry look. "Almost nothing!" Naruto shouted angrily back.

The girl's eyes got big, she took this apparently to be **very** shocking. Her face became pale again and she just seemed... to be in shock.

A few minutes had to pass before Yuna was able to start thinking over what she had learned now from the blonde, his powers were... way too weak. '**Rikku**.' Yuna's voice came echoing in both Naruto and Sasuke's head.

'Yuna!' Rikku shouted surprised back her voice coming like an echo in everyone's head. 'I thought we agreed t...' her words were cut off.

'Yes, yes, I know... I am sorry, but I ...had my reason.' Yuna looked away in shame, and apparently wanted to talk about that later. 'But Rikku we have an emergency.' Yuna started, clearly getting Rikku's attention at the fullest. 'We have to move; please take us to MX fourteen-nineteen. Naruto and Sasuke are coming too.'

'Sure thing Yuna!' Rikku said as a soldier, but her voice was still very much hyper. Or was it sounding more hyper now?

The brunette turned and looked at the boys. "Sasuke you might feel very sick after this, but I will quickly take care of it." Then suddenly appeared Rikku out of nowhere and glomped Sasuke.

"What?" the Uchiha asked surprised.

"No worries, we will arrive there in a second." Rikku smiled and in the next second both Sasuke and Rikku were gone.

Naruto looked at Yuna, his eyes didn't look too happy. "Don't worry, you will join him soon." Yuna said, but she didn't smile or anything. The shock was still over her. And Yuna was right, before Naruto could even think about anything arrived Rikku again, placed her arms around him and teleported away from the school.

* * *

It was dark, why was it so dark? Maybe they were now at a place where there was no light? Or... maybe because he had his eyes closed. Naruto didn't really know, he couldn't tell. His body felt like it was moving fast, then again... stood completely still. What a strange feeling...

Then, when a warm breeze of fresh air hit Naruto he was able to open his eyes. He gasped and looked around. As far as he could see, there was mostly dry land. Only a few green trees were growing here and there. After searching a little though, Naruto spotted an old building somewhere hidden behind the not exactly a building, but a metal shed.

While he was enjoying the cenery, a strange feeling fell over Naruto. His stomach was tied like in a knot, making him quickly flinch forward and slam his hand over his mouth. His view also started to become blurry, he could hardly see his hand in front of himself. 'What...is going on?' he thought surprised.

Still very dizzy, he heard someone else arrive, cause that one moaned loudly in pain. "Gaara?" Naruto mumbled behind his own hand that was covering his mouth.

"Please calm down, I will get Yuna now!" it was Rikku's voice, and as she had arrived she had gone.

Naruto removed his hand and took a deep breath in and swallowed hard a couple of times, feeling the worst of the dizziness and nausea passing slowly. He opened his eyes and focused hard on the ground, forcing his eyes to see straight. "Sasuke?" he asked nervously. He didn't get an answer but he saw Sasuke on all four down on the ground. The blonde really wanted to run over to him, but he felt that if he tried to move he would stumble in his own legs or just fall down from weak knees. "You ok?" he asked, but didn't get any answer as Sasuke didn't seem to be able to hear anything at the moment. Naruto looked around and saw his dear brother. However, his brother was laying on the ground groaning, holding his stomach with one hand and his head with the other. "Gaara?" Naruto asked worried. "How do you feel?"

Though the red head was almost not able to answer, he had only teleported one time before... this one had been too much for him. "I-I thin...k I fo-orgot m...y s...tomach ba-ck ho...me..." Gaara mumbled through gritted teeth.

As Rikku had said, the next one to arrive was Yuna. The brunet still looked, almost, angry for some reason. But when she saw Gaara in such pain her expression changed, and she quickly walked over to him, placed her hand on his forehead and held the other one over his stomach. Minutes later Gaara stopped and he opened his eyes, his breath was turning regular again as his pain fell away.

"Thanks..." he whispered thankfully. He laid on the ground for a few more minutes before getting his feet together and got up.

After making Gaara feeling better went the short brown hair girl over to Sasuke who looked like he was about to throw up, but she went quickly flying over and placed her finger tips on Sasuke's forehead, with the left hand on his head moved Yuna her right hand gracefully from his head and down towards his stomach, not touching him.

Feeling that his feet were finally trustworthy, the blonde rushed over to his lover's side, placing his arm around Sasuke's shoulder. "Thanks." He looked at Yuna, and when she was done calming down Sasuke's nerves and feelings, the girl took a step back and smiled.

"It's ok, I'm just glad I could help. Since it's our fault we traveled this far." She said.

Once the Uchiha was ok, Gaara started to look around at their new environment. "So." He started. "Where are we?"

"Mexico." Naruto answered, he had recognized the place by comparing the place of the sun and the area wasn't that hard to recognize either.

Yuna nodded. "That's right, we are out in the desert of Mexico, far away from civilization."

The blonde looked at the people that stood with him. "Isn't Triinu going to join us?" he asked.

"No..." Rikku mumbled. "She hates dry places." She laughed a little.

"Which reminds me..." Naruto said and turned his gaze at the new scenery. "What are we supposed to do here in the first place?" the blonde wondered, not understanding any of this.

The brown haired girl kept on smiling, but Gaara felt something was different. In mere seconds, Yune turned and faced Sasuke with a hard look as her eyes became yellow. Her hands reached out and she sent Sasuke flying towards the direction of the shed.

"**What are you doing?**" Naruto shouted.

But Yuna carried on without caring what Naruto had said. Sasuke went flying and didn't stop until he was at a far distance away from Naruto, the opening of the shed was only a few meter away. "So." She said harshly. "You can hardly do anything with your powers?" Her gaze was firmly on Naruto now, and it froze him on the spot.

Naruto was so surprised to hear such an angry and harsh voice coming from the girl. He tightened his fists and answered back with a surprised voice. "N-no." Summoning a lot of willpower the blonde ripped himself from Yuna's hard stare and looked at his love. And as he saw Sasuke's emotionless face, almost as if the Uchiha had become brainwashed, Naruto's heart started feeling with anger. "Yes I can do something!" Naruto shouted, feeling his anger grow. "I can lift heavy boulders!"

Yuna lifted an eyebrow. "Is that so?" her voice was still very harsh but her tone had an ironic sound in it. She turned towards the old shed building and a strong wind bellowed around her. The blonde watched as Yuna moved up a large boulder, but the worst of it all was that Yuna held it like that with ease. "Now, get a hold of it." She ordered.

A second had to pass by before Naruto understood what she meant. He activated his power and went into the center of the big rock, finding his balance to hold it up, but it was heavy... he had to focus hard just to keep it up in the air like she had done. "There..." he mumbled heavily under his breath. "I passed... give me Sasuke back! And send us home."

The girl only stood still and gazed at him with an empty gaze.

"Passed?" she scoffed.

Then she pushed the rock away, and it was so strong that Naruto lost his grip of it right away, and the boulder was sent flying many meters away. The next second she took another boulder from the back of the shed and the look in her eyes told Naruto to try to hold that one up, too. As usually, he went in the center and found his way of holding it up, but this time... it was even harder, but somehow Naruto was able to hold it stabile in the air.

"..." Naruto wasn't able to find words as he could only focus on holding it up, it was so big it was hard for him to see or feel the center clearly in his mind.

Without another word pushed Yuna that boulder away as well. Naruto wasn't given much time to react as he lost all grip of the rock as it went flying, but the new boulder she found now was... huge! The blonde could only first look at the big rock as he breathed heavily in and out. However, he understood that Yuna didn't like to wait, so he decided to try his best on making the rock float. But he couldn't... it was much too larger than the others. Yuna seemed to have noticed it, since she didn't let go of it.

"This one is too big it would seem." She said, her voice almost sounding... cold. Gently, the girl flew over to the boulder and with sharp movements she ripped off some pieces of the rock. This time Naruto was able to take a hold of it, but it was still too heavy... so he wouldn't be able to hold it up for long.

Yuna then did something Naruto had never thought would happen. While Naruto kept the boulder in the air, with a forceful grip she started moving the boulder.

"S-stop!" Naruto shouted. He saw where she was leading it, however... he couldn't do anything to move it away, the rock was too big, and the blonde could only hold it up as the rock was placed right over... Sasuke.

The Uchiha hadn't moved, he only sat still on his knees with a blank look on his face.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried. "Move away! I can't hold it for much longer." But no matter what the blonde said his words couldn't reach his love. Naruto angrily turned his gaze towards Yuna. "What have you done to him?"

"He is just lost in his thoughts." Yuna explained. "He will snap out of his once we are done."

"Done with what?" Naruto was getting frustrated, but he knew he couldn't get too carried away, if he did... he might lose his grip of the boulder that was now floating over Sasuke.

Yuna sighed. "Judging by how you hold it up it would seem you are on the second stage on lifting objects." She explained. "The human eye subconsciously learns our brain how things work, like that thing is so and so far away and that object will most likely be that and that heavy. Our Telekinesis power works somewhat in the same way. If it's not being used often from the very beginning it'll become harder and harder to even "see"." Yuna paused a moment before continuing. "For example; a blind man, if he after forty years of living suddenly is able to be cured from his blindness, will that man be able to see?"

As a well trained doctor Naruto understood was she was now talking about. "No, he will not... His brain isn't trained to see, so he will "see" with his eyes ...but at the same time will the brain not understand what it "sees" so... no." Naruto tried to talk calmly, but that alone was becoming difficult.

"Correct." Yuna said and kept her eyes on Naruto. "I only said "second stage" in mind that only three exist. Because you have the potential to move whatever you want, if you start taking the training seriously. However, even if I went all out on training you now, it wouldn't work. As I mentioned before, you have too many walls. At that time, I didn't know what kind of 'walls' they were, but I do now." She looked weakly over at Rikku before turning back to Naruto and continued explaining, only in a little different way. 'The walls that are all over your mind are something **you** made. I can tell you this, all you powers are supposed to float all at once ... like a river. However, I can sense that you have created walls to block some certain powers. But that's not how things work.' She stopped a second, as she tried to find the right words to use. 'What happens to a river if you blockade some parts of it?"

"The river... it... becomes smaller and w-weaker." Naruto answer in a mumble, he had started to sweat as he tried to follow Yuna's words while holding Sasuke away from the boulder, or the other way around.

'Yes, indeed. Your river of powers has been blocked so much since you got powers you don't want, which as an outcome have made all your powers to become weaker and weaker over the years.' Yuna stopped the explaining in telepathic, and decided to just speak the rest. "You have to break down those walls to make your powers float freely. And by doing this lesson, you must break those walls."

"Do what?" Naruto didn't want to talk back with any words that would displease Yuna, since she was the one that was in control of the situation.

"I want you to go into the center of the rock, as you seem to be good at, and drag all the pieces from each other."

The blonde gulped.

"In other words; I want you to crack that rock!"

Gaara and Rikku that stood at the side line could only watch. Gaara wanted to say something or do something, but when he moved just a step towards it all, Yuna had turned around and given him such a hard gaze that he was frozen on the spot.

With worried eyes Gaara whispered. "Don't tell me we are only here for moral support?"

"Pretty much," Rikku started. "You are Naruto's brother, so we thought you wanted to see this." Her words were low, so only Gaara, who she stood next to, could hear them.

Naruto inhaled and fixed his eyes on the boulder. And with his both arms raised towards the rock started the blonde to do what Yuna had told him to. To tell the truth, he didn't want to make his walls break, as he didn't want his powers in the first place. But... he sure as hell didn't want to anger Yuna with such words, since he knew she would not take them nicely. When he found the center the blonde started concentrating more and more. In his mind, Naruto tried to move or push all the pieces surrounding the center away... but it just wasn't that easy. He felt his powers just going throw the rock, not really _pushing _anything away. He kept trying, however... the same result. It just seemed to be impossible for him to do this at this state. And the more the time went on, the lower down went the rock.

"It's impossible!" Naruto shouted frustrated, slapping his hands town at his side. "I can't do it."

Yuna's eyebrow twitched and she started to walk towards Naruto, her face was far from happy or gentle. "I didn't say it would be easy. But if you don't crack that rock, it's good-bye for your boyfriend over there."

Naruto growled at her words. With determination the blonde took a deep breath and reached out his arms towards the boulder again. Sasuke's empty face made Naruto's heart ache. That wasn't the loving expression his love used to make, he wanted his Uchiha to smile at him... to tell him everything was going to be fine, and he wanted to hold him tight.

Minutes passed by, however Naruto wasn't able to crack the rock... not even the slightest, and as it all started to become a little too frustrated started Naruto to grow angry at Yuna. "God damn it Yuna! I don't want any of this! And it's impossible for me!"

Now it was getting even past Yuna's patient line. She stood a few feet away from Naruto. With a heavy movement she lifted her right hand. The next minutes she sliced the air with her hand, as if she was slapping someone. The outcome of that motion, was Naruto feeling an invisible wave hitting at him and pushing him back. He tried to keep his feet connected to the ground, and a lot of dust floated in the air. The only thing that did change though, was the height the boulder was at.

"**What are you doing?**" Naruto shouted when he stopped rocking back. "If I move further back, I won't be able to hold it anymore!" He tried to walk closer so that he wouldn't lose the hold of the rock, and so that it wouldn't end up smashing Sasuke. However, he wasn't able to move a step closer, his legs just froze. "Stop it Yunaa!" he shouted, and understood that it was her that had stopped his movements.

"Sorry, can't do that." Yuna said, her eyes glowing their yellow color. "It will all become all right once you _crack the rock_."

The blonde couldn't find any other out way of this. And no matter how hard he tried, he just wasn't able to do what Yuna ordered him to do.

"I can't do **it**!" Naruto shouted loudly. "Can't you **see** that?"

"No! It's _you_ who can't **see**!" Yuna answered back in a loud, harsh voice. "You may think you don't want this, but sorry to say you are all in this!" she turned a second to look at Rikku and Gaara. "You are a Jinchuuriki Naruto!" she looked at him again and slapped her hand through the air, sending Naruto flying away even more. "Maybe you don't want to be! But you are! And the group Akatsuki are out there are looking for you, me, Rikku, Triinu and Gaara! All of us! And they will do whatever it takes to get to you! And get to us!" she looked at the boulder and what was under it. "Yes! They will even take your love away from you if **you** can't protect him!"

The blonde felt his heart ache in pain. It was the first time now he understood why Yuna did this; she was really _just_ trying to help him with his powers. He now understood the seriousness in her voice, she was maybe angry but even more... She was... afraid. Afraid that Akatsuki would get to **him**, then take his Bijuu and so use his great powers to get to **them**, in other words; she didn't want her _beloved friends_ to get killed because he had been so stupid not to train as hard and much as they had through the years. But... they _knew _the danger out there; he hadn't gotten to know anything! Not until yesterday.

Yuna took a break to breath, but soon started to talk again. "You can't run around stopping the time every time he is in danger, you tried it today didn't you?" Naruto swallowed a lump from his throat. "But nothing happened right? To put it frankly, I would say that has a cool-down, so you can't go around doing it on daily bases. Remember, to stop the time you need all of our help."

Naruto nodded at her words, they seemed reasonable enough, so with all that in mind he gave a new try at the boulder. However, if Naruto wasn't able to crack the rock when he was closer, there was no chance he could do it at this far away distance.

"B-but... I can't ..." he lowly whispered. Naruto was almost out of energy.

Yuna was now fed up and walked with full steps towards Naruto and slapped her hands towards him, sending him backwards one feet, two feet ...three feet. She kept on slapping her arms, one by one, moving Naruto further and further away from his love.

"**STOOOOP**!" Naruto cried, as he went backwards and the rock had almost fallen down. But when he cried out Yuna had actually stopped, which gave Naruto just the time to stop the rock. For him it felt like he held it up by the tip of his fingertips. "Please... please..." Naruto whispered as he gasped for air. "I d-don't want to lose him... please...stop.."

The brown hair girl looked at Naruto a second. She was also breathing heavily in and out, but not nearly as much as Naruto of course. Her yellow eyes looked deeply into Naruto's red ones.

"I can't do it... so please." Naruto didn't know what to do or say to make Yuna stop, so he could only beg... as tears started rolling down his cheeks.

A sudden anger raged over Yuna at Naruto's words. "I don't want to hear you moaning! Just **crack the ROCK**!" she then slapped her right hand towards Naruto, sending him flying those last feet away from his reach of the rock.

'No...' Naruto thought, he felt the rock slip right through his fingers, or powers. He could clearly see before him the rock falling and crunching his lover that he had just gotten together with. Oh how much more things he wanted to do with him. But Sasuke was soon to be killed by that big rock... and they would never be allowed to do anything more together.

'**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!' the blonde cried out in his mind. His mind that was burning from all the telepathic activated felt like it ...broke. The pressure in his mind was so great that Naruto didn't know what to do. But somehow... he still pushed on. He was set on saving his love. A crack like sound was suddenly heard, and Naruto fell down on his knees, his eyes at the back of his head and a string of blood came out his nose.

The rock that had went on a free fall down suddenly stopped, then started to move upwards and it danced around. At one point, it looked like it had became smaller for just a second and then a deep crack arrived on the boulder's surface. For only a second everything stood still, but after that it was like a bomb went off. The rock exploded into hundreds of small rocky pieces.

Yuna turned around and she saw the boulder that had turned into many small rocks. Finally! Naruto had been able to do what Yuna had ordered him to. The rock was cracked. When that happened, a completely new feeling came to Naruto. To put it frankly... it felt like the hot pressure itself, had become cold and free. The great pressure had broken down the "walls" Yuna called them, it pretty much felt like that. The hotness feeling died out and only a feeling of freedom was left from his mind.

Sasuke had also snapped back to himself the moment the rock exploded. He looked around and then slowly stood up. When he saw Naruto he immediately ran over to him. "Naruto?" he called in panic.

Naruto's blue eyes eventually fell back to their original position and the blonde looked at Sasuke when he noticed him.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke exclaimed.

Naruto breathed in and out, he was completely drained... he couldn't even open his mouth.

'Saaa...suu-ke?' he asked lost in thoughts.

"Yes, I'm here." The Uchiha arrived before Naruto and placed himself on his knees too, and dried away the dry blood that came from Naruto's nose.

'Just now...' Naruto thought shocked. 'You... answered to my thoughts...'

"So it would seem." Sasuke said. "But what happened, why are you all the way over here? And why was I surrounded by small rocks?" he asked and looked around the area.

The blonde didn't feel like answering any of the questions, since... Sasuke **was **sitting right before him! Naruto had really saved him, and opened his powers again. The best was that he hadn't needed to do it all himself to get his powers back, and then later be out cold for several days doing it. He felt fine now, only tired from doing this hard _lesson_. But no matter, Naruto just felt a blissful feeling through him, and happiness that Sasuke still was with him. With what strength he had left in his arms, he moved slowly up and then threwhis hands around his love. "SAAASUUUUUKE!" he hugged him for dear life as he cried out, and even tears started to roll down his face.

Sasuke was very surprised by his action. However, it didn't take long before Sasuke put a smile on his face, he moved his two arms and hugged Naruto back. "I am fine, I am fine." Sasuke repeated and tried his best to comfort him. Through it all Sasuke couldn't help but smirk a little too. "With all this crying from you today, I'm almost starting to wonder; who is the real uke in this relationship."

Naruto heard the amusement in Sasuke's voice, even though it was funny, he didn't find it as much at the moment. "Oh, shut up!" Naruto mumbled, and continued hugging Sasuke with all his might.

* * *

It took Naruto several minutes before he calmed down. But the whole time Sasuke had been holding his arm around the blonde.

'I feel so... drained...' Naruto thought as he had stopped crying and started to feel his own body. With a heavy head lifted the blonde himself of Sasuke's shoulder and gazed around the scenery. 'Sasuke... my love, thanks for being with me.'

The Uchiha smiled at Naruto. "My pleasure, Naruto."

A smile danced on the blonde's lips, but just for a second. His eyes became panicky and he placed his arms at Sasuke's shoulders. "You! Just now!" It wasn't until that he had realized what had happened. 'You did really hear my thoughts.'

"I can hear them as clear as day." Sasuke answered, stood up and helped Naruto up on his feet as well.

Since his legs felt so weak, Naruto had to place his arms around Sasuke's shoulder and rest his weight on him. "Yuna..." Naruto mumbled and looked with tired eyes towards the girl that had been training him to the max of his abilities.

'It would seem you got all of them back, congratulations.' Yuna said telepathic to him. 'But please use your words with me ...it would seem I still can't read your mind.'

"Great... the walls are down... what now?" he asked, and at the same time the couple walked towards the rest. Looking weakly over to the place where the others stood, it took only one second before the two of them stood there as well.

"Wow!" Rikku cheered. "You just teleported yourself!" she applauded.

With almost fear in his eyes the blonde looked at Yuna. "May I... have a word Yuna?" he asked, cold sweat started to roll down his face.

Yuna nodded, looked up at the sky, jumped up in the air and flew up. Naruto also suddenly went up, but this was all done by Yuna's powers.

"What is it?" she asked as they were out of hearing reach of the others.

"I... I can't control my powers, and I don't want to just read random people's thoughts all the time, also... to just teleport to a place I think of... I can't control it." Naruto tried not to think about any place or people, just on what was happening right now and what he needed Yuna to help him with.

"Yes... you stay telepathic active at all times... or you activate your powers too easily. Me and my girls have to think over if we want to use our powers. But you, it just seems to come natural for you, just like breathing." Yuna explained, and thought it was all very amazing, but also frustrating for the blonde. "I guess the last thing I can teach you is how to knowingly activate your power, or powers, depending if you want to use one or more at the same time."

With her golden yellow eyes Yuna locked her gaze with Naruto's blue eyes. He didn't notice this but, at the same time the two of them went slowly down towards the ground, but Naruto could only see purple.

A few minutes passed before Naruto opened his mouth. "W-where are... we?" he asked and looked around, this was not Mexico anymore. As he looked around he could only see everything was purple, and apparently, it was only him and Yuna that was there.

"This is my mind box." Yuna explained. The background suddenly turned from dark purple to a somewhat lighter one. "We are going to spend some time here."

Naruto swallowed. "How much time?"

"As long as it takes." She answered back. "Time itself goes much slower in here."

The blonde nodded at her words, and thought it was ok. "Let's get started then." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Fine." Yuna said with a smile. "First of, let's take some basics. When a Jinchuuriki is young, like me and my two girls, did we all learn unknowingly how to use only one or some powers as we got "active". You on the other hand sealed them away, thinking that was the answer." Yuna said, trying not to think too much about what Naruto had done, for her it sounded completely out of question to do such a thing. "First of, let's go over what kind of powers you have active. And since this is inside my mind, it will not cost you any of your energy. But I will show you how much energy you would usually use if this was the real world. Ok?"

The blonde swallowed, another training section?

"This will be the only thing I will teach you for a while. I think it's best if number two, Rikku, teaches you her abilities first, and so on. I am the eight, so I am the last one to teach you. However, if you can't pin down which power and how to only use one, anyone wouldn't be able to help much. So let's begin!" Yuna said and started to show and explain everything in much greater detail to Naruto. And he took it all in, memorizing each and every word.

* * *

The two had landed on the ground, but neither of them moved. And it didn't take long before two minutes passed and Yuna and Naruto was only staring at each other.

"What's going on?" Gaara asked looking back and forth at the two unmoving people.

"Yuna is just talking a little with Naruto. Don't worry, they will be back soon." Rikku said smiling and stretched herself in the warm sun. And as she had said, the next moment the two started to move. Naruto seemed to be so amazed that he fell down on his butt.

"Damn!" Naruto shouted and breathed heavily in and out.

"As I said." Yuna started and did a motion with her hand that made Naruto float up in the air and placed on his feet. "It's just a few minutes that has passed here since we started."

"But..." Naruto said in a mumble. "I could swear it was **and** felt like two **whole** days in there!" the blonde said loudly. Quickly turned around and went over to Sasuke. "Ah, how I have missed you." Naruto placed his arms around him, holding his love dearly. It might be strange for Sasuke, but, for Naruto he hadn't been or seen Sasuke for two days! Well, that maybe didn't sound much, but for a love crazy person like Naruto, it was... a lot. It even had been like torture at some point! But he felt much more comfortable with his powers now. Naruto looked over at his brother, and he smiled at himself as he didn't hear his thoughts, what a lovely experience, to have such great powers but to know how to use them and not, just lovely.

"You only were in there for two days? Damn, you are a fast learner!" Rikku cheered. "Learned some new tricks?" Rikku asked in her lovely smile.

"You bet I did!" Naruto answered.

"It might not be the real thing, but Yuna's mind training is very helpful to get to know your powers." Rikku said and lifted her hands showing two V signs.

"Yes, and I am grateful for everything she has done for me so far." Naruto said and lifted up his thumb. He now somehow felt like he had done something his father and mother would be proud off. His mind and body didn't even feel as heavy as it had been when he had cracked the rock. He knew he was a fast healer, but now it was almost ridiculous. Though, he didn't complain, he felt completely back into shape! Ready for anything!

"First of all, Naruto." Yuna said and placed a hand over her stomach. "I want you to relax today; you have been through a lot. And for now, you need rest."

"But..." Naruto started, but then sighed. "Fine, I will rest, but only after school."

Everyone froze.

"I completely forgot school." Gaara laughed.

"Me too!" Rikku laughed and took out her cellphone to see what the time was back in Japan. "It would seem lunch is ready any minute now. We should head back!"

Everyone agreed on that, but to be on the safe side Rikku teleported Yuna back first; in case it was someone in the classroom the moment they teleported, Yuna could take care of things. Luckily there wasn't anyone there yet, so Rikku could with ease teleport everyone back to school. And as usually, some felt sick at the way back, though Yuna quickly made them feel better. However, once everyone was ok the brown haired girl turned to her blonde girl friend.

"Eh, Rikku..." Yuna whispered. "I-I a...m g-going out on a ...flight trip... Please... take me t-to SA fourteen-two."

Rikku looked at her friend for a second before smiling like a sun and said cheerfully. "Ok!" Rikku took Yuna's hand and they were gone, minutes later returned Rikku.

"SA?" Naruto asked.

"South Africa." Rikku shortly answered. "But, I better get to my class, see you guys later!" Rikku rushed towards the door, but before she exited the room she turned to Naruto. "Yuna told me to train you when the two of us have time, so I will be contacting you. Bye!" she waved her hand and walked out.

"See you later." Naruto lowly mumbled, some part of him was looking forward to be trained, but there was also that part that didn't want to train... but did he have a choice? With a weak glance at Sasuke it felt like Naruto got his heart pinched. With a low head, Naruto walked behind Sasuke and placed his arms around his love and spoke in a whispering low voice. "I will train hard because I want to protect you." His words were too low for Sasuke to hear them, the blonde then gave a weak kiss on Sasuke's cheek.

The class started shortly after that. And the school day went on peacefully, with nothing else happening that day. Naruto stayed close to Sasuke through the school day, but they went separate ways when it was time to get home. And the blonde almost went straight to bed, he was so sleepy that he slept like a log through the evening and night.

To Be Continued...

Naruto has finally awakened his sealed powers, and he can now also control them. How will the training start? And why did Yuna go to South Africa? Also... how is Terry and Akatsuki doing on the search of every Jinchuuriki? If you want to know, continue reading YWBM!

**Chapter Eighteen: **Early Morning

* * *

**Murasakyoru's "Little End Chat":**

**Mura: **Heeeello! Welcome to the little end chat on chapter seventeen! Today with me do I have my new awesome beta reader! Say hello! XD

**Nana:** Hi there everyoneee~! :D

**Mura:** It's great to have you here Nana-chan. :3 And I guess I have to ask; what do you think of YWBM so far? :3

**Nana:** Well...I looove your story! \(^.^)/

**Mura:** Yey! ^-^ Do you think it's getting more and more interesting as the chapters goes? Or is it perhaps a little boring and confusing? I am just wondering. :)

**Nana:** Hmm..I'm really wondering about what's going on with Akatsuki.. O.O By the way, Yuna was a bit harsh on this chapter, ne? But I'm glad Naruto-chan could finally use the whole of his powers! :D So, yes, it gets more interesting as it goes. :3

**Mura:** Yeah~ The Akatsuki, you will find out soon enough what they are doing.  
Yuna? A bit harsh? Ehehe, well I guess many of my readers will think that. But as almost every thing else in this story, it is a good reason why I made her do and behave like that. To find out why, just continue reading! x3 Hehe!  
So Nana-chan! Do you like my OCs so far? =D And did you see the picture of them on my profile too? xD

**Nana:** Yes, yes, I like 'em. :D And actually, I've seen their pictures before even finishing chapter 2(they are really good!)... Ahaha. ^^; I'm kind of noisy, hehe. :3

**Mura:** I love the pictures too! X3 Kiiroi-chan is just an awesome drawer! =D  
Well, I don't know what else to talk about, do you have anything on your mind? ^^ And you can never be too noisy! XD

**Nana:** Yes, she is. ^.^ Hm, well, I would like to hope that the readers enjoyed this chapter and are waiting anxiously for the next one. :3  
On a side note, I would like to speak to Masashi-san and persuade him to lend Naruto to me for a bit... Just for a liiittle bit. O_O

**Mura:** Me hope so too, Nana-chan, me too! ^^ Nothing would make me happier knowing that my readers enjoy reading my story! =D  
Hehe, if Kishimoto-sama did lend you Naruto, what would you do then? XD

**Nana:** Ohh, I will tell you if he does lend him to me, Mura-chan! O:D

**Mura:** Then do tell! ^^ But I guess it will be something about Naruto and Sasuke. XD

**Nana:** Maybee..:3  
Then, everyone, please excuse me now! Don't forget to write a review! Ok? Make Mura-chan happy! *salutes and jumps out the window to run after Masashi-san*

**Mura:** *watches Nana running of* eh... O.o Bye... I guess. Anyways! Thanks for being here Nana-chan! XD It was a great pleasure! And as she said, please write reviews! :D It would really mean a loooot! XD

But this is the end of this end chat :) Have a good day! And I am hoping you will continue reading You Will Be Mine! XD

The End


	18. Early Morning

**Y**ou **W**ill **B**e **M**ine!

**Summary:** The school's no. _One_, Uchiha Sasuke, has tons of admirers and fans, but one special man separates himself from all the others. This blonde person has some kind of special powers that can make whatever he wants to come true, but all he wants is to get Sasuke as his lover. NaruSasu. Lemon.

**Beta Reader:** Nanami La' Ame

**Day: **_Friday_

**Some words from _Murasakyoru_: **Here is chapter eighteen! I know I am not working as fast these days, two reasons; school and I am playing a lot of WoW (World of Warcraft) on my free time.

By the way! My story turned **three** years old some weeks ago! Thanks for staying with me for so long everyone! And to everyone who has joined YWBM over the years, thanks. I hope you all will stay with me in the future and enjoy this story as much as I do.

It's also soon Christmas everyone! So merry Christmas to all! Have a lovely time and enjoy yourselves. :D

* * *

**Chapter** **Eighteen: **Early Morning

It is a cold August morning. The sun was far from rising, and the blonde who was sleeping peacefully on his bed was deep into his world of dreams. His room was pitch black, and would normally be empty, if it weren't for the person that was standing right next to Naruto's bed. This new person smiled slyly towards the sleeping Naruto, as the young man didn't seem to notice that he had gotten an uninvited person in his presence.

The person in the room looked around, searching for something. When it was found, the person went right over to it, it appeared to be the light switch. Right before the lights turned on, disappeared the person and arrived back at Naruto's bed's side.

"Goooooood moooorning!" the person called out happily. At the same time the lights lit up the whole room.

Naruto groaned at the sudden nuisance that came to his eyes. "Hmm." he groan irritated and slowly moved his hand on his face, trying to use his fingers to cover his eyes from the light. Carefully, he opened one eye, looked past his fingers and gazed towards where the voice came from. Since Naruto had recognized the voice, he didn't panic or anything. "What is it ... Rikku?" he mumbled tired.

The girl smiled. "Isn't it obvious?" she asked. "I am here for your first training session with me!" her voice was happy and hyper as always.

Naruto who had just sat himself up in the bed felt his shoulders drop down. "What...?" he asked surprised and slowly looked at his phone. "But it's only five ... in the morning."

"Well," Rikku started. "You went to bed around nine-ten yesterday right? This gives you more than enough needed sleep, so get up, get up!"

"What? Where you spying on me?" Naruto asked, but he didn't get an answer. A sigh escaped Naruto's mouth as he grounded. "It's too early... maybe after school." He then went under his duvet again and made himself conformable on his pillow.

Even though he didn't cooperate with her, Rikku's smile didn't faint, on the other hand, it almost turned into a smirk. She slowly walked even closer to Naruto, now standing at the upper part of the bed. With a strong grip dragged Rikku the pillow and duvet off Naruto and in the next moment disappeared. The result of that was Naruto left cold on his bed. The girl reappeared at the other side of the room, over with the couch, and tossed what she had in her hands on to the couch.

"What?" he asked in a mumble and sat himself up in the bed. With one open eye Naruto looked towards Rikku who stood on the floor some feet away from him, and he saw his beloved pillow and duvet. He sighed. "You really want me to get up no matter what... eh?"

Rikku nodded her head a couple of times while smiling. "Yep! Besides." She smiled. "You are way behind all of us in experience. However, Yuna said you were a fast learner."

A sigh came out of Naruto, and he send one hand through his hair. "She said that, didn't she..." He got up and went towards the bathroom. "Fine, I will let you train me today, but at least let me get dressed first." He didn't want to train in his underwear.

"Sure thing." Rikku said and let Naruto walks past her. She looked at her cellphone. "Oh yey, it's done!" The girl vanished again.

It took Naruto fifteen minutes to get his clothes on and to wake up a little better. When he walked into his bedroom again, his nose met a strong but lovely smell.

"Finally ready?" Rikku asked, she was sitting on the couch eating... Chinese noodle soup.

"What the?" Naruto walked over to her. Rikku was eating from a bowl and on the other side of the table was another steaming bowl with two chopsticks besides it. "Where did you get those from?"

Rikku slurped in some noodles. "From a Chinese restaurant of course." She answered and continued eating with the greatest joy.

With a confused look turned Naruto towards the window, seeing it was still dark outside. "But, if the time is five am here, is it four am there."

"Where?" Rikku asked looking confused at him.

"In China!" Naruto said back, getting a little angry that Rikku didn't follow him, waking up a poor family at this time just to force them to make noodles.

"Oh." Rikku laughed as she understood that Naruto had misunderstood her. "These noodles aren't from a restaurant in China silly, but from Chinatown in New York. I bought some for you too, see, now have a seat." The girl pointed towards the other bowl. The lovely smell of it alone was enough to make Naruto's stomach growl.

He was a little surprised at first, not really knowing how to react to all of this, he was not used to have a happy-teleporting girl around that much. "T-thanks." He mumbled, sat down and started eating his noodles.

After a couple of minutes of peace while eating, the two bowls were empty.

"Thanks for the food." Naruto said and looked at Rikku. "So, are we going to start?"

"Yey, that's what I like, getting right onto business!" Rikku cheered. "But, before we start... I have been thinking about how you reacted to my teleporting. It makes me happy to see that you don't get as ill as the others, which means you have used my powers on your own at some point." Rikku smiled. "Also, Yuna told me that you have more endurance than any of the others, my job however is to increase your endurance and make you a pro in teleporting!" The blonde girl applauded and suddenly teleported out to the floor. Naruto quickly got up and moved up to her. "With the right training you'll be able to teleport without getting sick at all."

"Ok." Naruto mumbled. "How do I do that?"

"Easy, the only way to get better in teleporting, is to teleport many times a day." Rikku said, and started to teleport herself back and forth in the room. "Like this." She disappeared and reappeared all over the place. "So." She stopped, she didn't lock effected at all as she only smiled and looked at Naruto. "What I want you to do is; try to teleport like that up to ten times."

Naruto nodded and made himself ready. He started with one short teleporting. The blonde boy didn't feel anything from that little trip, and continued teleporting. Two times, four, seven, nine times, it was at this point he started to feel somewhat dizzy and wanted to stop.

"Come on, only one more." Rikku cheered, not wanting Naruto to give up.

He swallowed and did one last teleportation. Once he was done, could he feel his stomach turning slightly around, his vision had also become somewhat blurry and the world was moving around before him.

"You ok?" Rikku asked, teleporting right next to him patted him on the back and looking worried up at him.

"Yes, yes. I am fine." Naruto said, and placed one hand on his head, trying to stop the world from spinning. "Just a little dizzy. My stomach doesn't feel half as bad as when we traveled to Mexico." Naruto tried to laugh it off, and it didn't take long before he could stand straight feeling normally again.

Rikku smiled. "You really are amazing!" she cheered. "Yuna told me that if it had been me instead of you, I wouldn't have been able to teleport five times before I had thrown up. So you have an amazing endurance for being one that hasn't teleported that much beforehand." The girl applauded. "What you only need to do now, is to teleport ten times a day ... is what I would normally had said, but ..." Rikku was cut off.

"Wait a second." Naruto said and breathed heavily out.

"Hm?" Rikku asked curious.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but..." Naruto looked up from the floor and looked at Rikku. "Yuna's training was hell of an extreme one, though... effective, but, since she seems to know what she is doing... do I get the feeling that she... also have trained... you too?" he asked.

Rikku looked at him, and smiled widely. "Of course she **is** training me. Or on the other hand, she just gives me advice on what I can do to be better. We haven't really had any training sessions before, I just teleport for the fun of it. I always have!" Rikku said with a charming smile.

"So..." Naruto mumbled. "In other words, eh, here I was thinking and hoping I would get it easy, since it was you who were going to train me. But, if Yuna methods are really that effective then I guess you will make me do whatever she made you do?"

With a smile on her face, nodded the girl enthusiastic. "Of course, I told her my plans for you and she however told me to make them a little harder, so I did that!"

"Oh boy..." Naruto sighed placing his palm onto his forehead.

"So! You are to teleport **ten** times every **hour**!"

Naruto's eyes large of surprise, was she serious? "But..." he gasped. "I have school today you know."

"Yes, I know that." Rikku smiled. "But as Yuna so nicely said:_'It's not our fault that you are this far_ _behind, take it as a man, and do what you are told.'_ So she said, hehe." Rikku laughed. "So you better come up with a good excuse to get often out of the classes. If you do this throughout this week, will we be kind enough to let you off the hook when you have classes. Ok?"

"But..." Naruto mumbled and thought over it all. "I am known for never leaving the classroom once it starts."

"Well, aren't there many sicknesses that would give you a free couple of minutes every hour? You are a doctor, you should know." Rikku said smiling.

"Hmmm..." Naruto thought a little. "Yes, yes indeed, there are some that would allow me to be excused. But still... to lie like that..."

"A little lie that wouldn't hurt anyone, your grades are still good. And if you do well with this, will you never have to worry about it when it's school, ok?" Rikku tried her best to make Naruto see the importance in this without saying too much. He was indeed stubborn.

"Fine then." Naruto agreed. "One day of me getting a little "sick" shouldn't be too bad for me."

"Yey!" Rikku applauded. "Just remember to leave the class once every hour, find a good place no one would see you to teleport ten times, and then return after you have done that." the blonde girl seemed proud of herself and smiled. "Oh! Just remember to make the teleportation distance short ok? Since you have to do so many in one day we can't have you making yourself so ill that you can't move. It's for your own good to keep it simple today. Yuna has yet to return home... so she can't make you better if you get so ill that you can't move. I don't want this to be more painful for you than what it will be. So good luck, see you at school!" and with that said, disappeared Rikku from his room and house.

The air in the room changed at Rikku's last sentence. "Eh? Will it be that painful at the end of the day?" Naruto mumbled. "Either she just said that to make sure that I don't over execrate my teleporting. But still... Yuna hasn't returned yet?" Naruto looked up at the roof and thought at how Yuna had been in Mexico and how much her attitude had changed when they returned to the school. Well, with the thought that she had unlimited freedom since she could fly around like she did, if Naruto could do it, he would fly around all the time. So there was something he was looking forward when Yuna was going to train him. If he just survived her training sections... She herself maybe isn't here at the moment, but her shadow is... Naruto wasn't really looking forward to teleport another hundred and nightly times today...

But, Naruto had some stuff to do, so he laid that thought behind him and started making everything ready, and went to school. What he did first was to go and talk with the principal, got a signed paper that he could show to his teachers and went to find his love. Since the blonde nerd had never before been sick of any kind, did the teachers almost asked if he wanted to take the day off to just relax. But no, Naruto said and got allowed going to the toilette whenever he _had to_ without any other questions. Naruto didn't look too bad at the beginning of the day, but as the classes went on, did he look worse and worse. So people who first didn't believe that he was sick started to believe it. Naruto himself didn't feel too bad, he coulnd't help that his body just somehow lost its energy. But he kept on.

* * *

The second last class was done and Naruto stood outside the classroom waiting for Sasuke. While he stood there walked someone up to him. His short, brown and wild hair was easily recognizable. It was Kiba, also known as Kirami from the Uzumaki band.

"Hey man." Kiba said cheerful. "How have you been?" the dog boy grinned and pated Naruto on the shoulder. "Oh man! You look horrible! You feeling fine?"

Naruto nodded, smiled and almost laughed at Kiba's words. "Hehe, yes I feel fine. Just a little something that makes me look so bad. But I will be better over the weekend. All good here, yourself?" he asked.

"Ahh... I see." Kiba mumbled, and understood that Naruto really didn't want to talk about it. "Oh well, you know." Kiba said. "Great as usual, and very excited." Kiba grinned larger.

"About what?" Naruto asked.

"My mom has finally made up her mind."

This made Naruto turn his full attention towards the young man. "So she is going to adopt a child?"

Adoption, not something uncommon in these past years, with so much rape, killing and overdose death all over the world is doomed to have too many children than what the governments can care for. Some people even get paid for taking a child into their family. In the Inuzuka family had Tsume, Kiba's mom, always wanted a third child. But ever since Kiba's father was killed on police duty a couple of years ago had she never been able to think about that until recently. The man was a part of the police, but his job was to work together with his dog; Kuromaru, to sniff out drugs and drug dealers. On a wintery night had he made a big scope about a certain man, but to the family's tragedy was the father found dead a few days later. The man's loyal dog was the only thing left for the family. So after years of thoughts had Tsume finally been able to lay it behind her, she had done almost all the paper work to get her third child.

"I know she is in her early forties, but she was planning on taking in a child that was close or a little over ten." Kiba said, and seemed to be looking forward to get a little brother or sister.

The blonde smiled, placed his hand on his friend's shoulder and looked Kiba in the eyes. "I wish you luck, remember, if you need anything medical, will I always welcome your family warmly to the hospital."

"Yeah I know." Kiba smiled. "Thanks man."

In the next moment walked Sasuke out of the classroom. The teacher was finally done talking to him and he rushed over to Naruto's side. "Sorry that I made you wait." The Uchiha's face lit up the closer he got to his love. "The teacher dragged it out way too long." Sasuke complained, but stopped a little, he noticed someone else was standing with Naruto.

With a smile on his face, Naruto waved to Sasuke, telling him to come closer. "It's ok Sasuke. I was just talking to Kiba here." With a wide smile looked Naruto at Sasuke, but the confused look in the Uchiha's eyes made the blonde understand that he had forgotten something.

The raven-haired man looked at the short, brown haired boy and found it that he had seen him before somewhere... but where?

Lost in his own thoughts trying to remember, Sasuke could suddenly hear a familiar voice calling to him in his mind. 'It's Kirami.' The voice was Naruto's of course.

For a mare moment Sasuke paniced. He was far from used to having voices speaking to him in his thoughts and mind. Sasuke calmed himself and tried to answer back to the voice. 'K-ki... Ki-kir...ami?' his thoughts was very much chaotic so he wasn't able to form a whole word.

'Sasuke...' Naruto's voice whispered in his mind. 'You have to empty your mind, and think only of the thing you want to say.'

For a person who was used to have his mind fill with all kind of things found it hard to do just that. 'Just empty my head?' Sasuke thought to himself.

'Here, maybe this works.' Naruto's voice said after not hearing anything from Sasuke. And in the next second become things black before Sasuke eye.

"Hello, Sasuke? Are you there?" the voice was still the voice of Naruto, but now didn't it sound like his thoughts, but it sounded more like his voice. "Open your eye please."

Still not understanding this completely decided Sasuke to trust his love and opened his eyes. "Whe... where are we?" he gasped, everything was dark and sad looking. The only thing that shone up the room was the blonde hair and color of Naruto.

Naruto grind, "This is the inside of your thoughts, your mind."

"My...mind?" Sasuke gasped and stared around the big empty nothingness. "We are in my mind?" he asked, spun around and looked at Naruto shocked.

"Yep, I thought it would be much safer for me to go into your mind than to take you into mine. So here we are." Naruto said, and he sounded quite proud of himself, indeed Yuna did learn him a few useful tricks when he was in her mind. "Hehe, anyways. That guy that we are talking to is my friend. He is the drummer Kirami, from my band. You remember him right? You met him backstage, remember?"

The Uchiha who was so shocked from all of this tried his best to follow Naruto's words. They were now standing inside of his own mind... talking! "Yes, I... r-remember. Bu-th, sh-ouldn't we head back... wouldn't it be strange if people just see us standing with a blank look on our faces while we are here talking?"

"Relax." Naruto said. "Time in here is much slower then out there. But you're right let's head back." The blonde snapped his fingers.

Right before himself disappeared the blackness and Sasuke now found himself standing next to Naruto and Kiba.

Naruto placed his hand on Kiba's shoulder. "I think I forgot to introduce you Kiba." Naruto looked at Sasuke then back at Kiba. "Sasuke, this is Kiba, an old good buddy of mine. And Kiba, as you know, this is Sasuke." After that took Naruto a step back.

The two young men did a quick handshake. Even though they had some classes together weren't Sasuke that kind of guy who walked around remembering every single face and name. So even though it might be a little strange to be introduced to someone who had always been around, Naruto did it for Sasuke's sake. The blonde knew for a fact that Sasuke didn't know who Kiba was, and Kiba knew that, so if Sasuke suddenly said "hello Kiba" would it be strange too.

"Nice officially meeting you." Kiba said, laughing a little. He was one of the few that knew about Naruto's undying love for Sasuke and his powers long before Sasuke did. Only him and Shikamaru knew about it in fact, Naruto told the two about his powers when they unexpectedly walked in on Naruto while he was making things float around in the room. That was many years ago and the three boys had been friends ever since, even though they tried not to stay so close when Naruto was at school, since he at that time was under the role of the school nerd. But no matter, they all stayed friends, and they never told anyone about Naruto's powers. "But-eh." Kiba mumbled as he noticed what the time had become. "I better get going to my class now. See you guys later." Kiba dashed off, leaving the other two behind.

"He got a point." Naruto started. "We should better get going to the Social Studies class now. Let's go, Sasuke."

* * *

It's around the time when all the classes of the school are done for the day. Out the main entrance walked Rikku and Triinu. They had agreed to meet there once the school was done, and now were the girls talking about random stuff.

"By the way Rikku." Triinu started, cutting their conversation a little off. "Have you heard anything from Yuna since she left?"

In a sad motion shook Rikku her head. "No, she is still floating around somewhere."

"Hmm." Triinu mumbled at Rikku's answer looking up in the sky. "mmm, but maybe she is close by?" Triinu asked and felt a cold gust of wind fly by. "The weather is maybe cold, but the skies are blue and the sun is shining. She loves to float high above cities in this weather."

The blonde girl thought about it a second. "Yes, you're right. But ..." Rikku trailed off, as it seemed she was thinking of something. "Oh never mind! It's worth a try a least! I am going to take a trip to the city, are you joining me too?"

"Hehe, of course!" Triinu said cheerily and was about to say something else but was stopped by her cellphone ringing. After a few seconds in the conversation did the girl's tone change and she was now mumbling and sighting, once the call was over blew Triinu out a large amount of air. "Eh... sorry Rikku... It would seem my mom needs some help in the café today. Something about ordering mistakes from our supplier. You go and look for Yuna, ok? If I am able to fix up the mess soon, I'll try to join you. Call me if you find her, and I will call you once I'm done! See you later." Triinu walked off and waved good bye to Rikku.

"See you later then!" Rikku called and waved too.

Several minutes later, over at the city, Rikku walked around with her head looking upwards. 'It's true that I can actually feel my Jinchuuriki senses drag me towards here, and that it's something right about around here.' Rikku thought and tried her best to spot anything moving in the sky. 'But if Yuna is doing her best to hide herself from being spotted by others, it will be hard to find her at city level...' With her eyes lost in the skies Rikku didn't see where she was going, so only followed the flow of the Jinchuuriki feeling which got stronger and stronger. 'Where are yo-**huff**!' Rikku's thought were interrupted as she walked into what felt like a wall and her breath was knocked out of her. The blonde girl was thrown backwards, her natural reflexes was about to make her teleport away, and make it so that she would get back on her feet just a few meters away. But, with so many people around her couldn't the blonde girl allow herself to do that. So the other reflexes kicked in, which was to land on all four, therefore she made a drastic turn mid air, welcoming the ground. However, out of the blue arrived a hand, a hand that took a strong grip of one of her hands and pulled her up wards, dragging Rikku away from the ground. Now stood the girl on her own two feet, feeling a strong presence right before her. She took a deep breathing, trying to realize what happened to her looked Rikku up.

"I am so sorry!" said an worried voice.

With her green eyes looking up, she was now staring into two other green worried eyes. This made Rikku's face become slightly red and she took a quick step back. "Sorry..." Rikku mumbled.

It had been a young man that had walked into Rikku. With a fast look over him, Rikku could see he was in his early twenties. There was no wonder that he had felt like a wall when they had walked into on another, he was that type of guy that trained, but not too strong formed muscles, but it made him a rock hard wall compare to the little light girl nonetheless.

"I didn't see where I was walking. Sorry." Said the guy, still sounding worried.

Rikku got back her breath that was knocked out of her, and she looked at this man in front of her. He was dressed in black pants and a black-green open jacked. Normally when you walk into people like this, would it normally just be a quick apologize and then would both be on their ways, but something kept Rikku frozen stuck, she couldn't move. She kept on gazing with large eyes up at this man. This certain feeling that came from him, it took the blonde girl a few moments to realize what kind of feeling it was. The feeling was so familiar, and as she gazed at the man did she specially notice the short brown hair. It couldn't be... could it? "AH! NO WAY!" Rikku shouted out and pointed at him. "YUNA! YOU LOOK LIKE A MAN!" Rikku kept on pointing her finger at the man, and her voice didn't get lower. "**THAT'S SO COOL**!" Rikku's face smiled up and she actually started to dance around right before the man, cheering for herself, spinning around and celebrating for that she had found Yuna. Lost in her own little world Rikku didn't pay attention to the person's expression, because if she did, she would have seen a face of confusion. After a couple of minutes stopped Rikku her dance, but walked close up to the guy smiling happily. This time with slow movement with her eyes did Rikku look the man over, studying every part of his body. "You really, **really** look like a _perfect man_." Her voice had become lower, compare to the yelling she did at first. "And Triinu who said she wasn't able to do it. She changed you perfectly!"

The man flinched at her last sentence, but his face showed just a nice, friendly smile and he continued looking down at Rikku as the girl continued talking.

"I know that Triinu have tried to change her own gender without much success, but she actually was able to change you so well! That's so cool!" Rikku applaud and seemed over excited about it.

All of the Japanese people that were walking around the area where the two people stood didn't seem to pay any attention to them at all and just ignored their "crazy" talk.

With her thoughts a little lost in the clouds remember the blonde girls something she completely had forgotten. "Oh damn, I forgot!" Rikku slapped her hands over her mouth. "I completely forgot." She mumbled behind her fingers. Slowly she removed them and whispered. "I forgot our promise that, when we look like other people are we suppose to do and be like them, so you're now suppose to act as this "guy" with different name and everything. So you don't really know me now, ehhh..." Rikku mumbled for herself trying to figure out what to do.

"Indeed." Said the man and smiled. "Let's start over again then." He reached out his hand towards Rikku.

"Ok!" Rikku cheered. "Hello! I am Rikku." She took his hand and shook it with a firm grip.

A smirk arrived on the man's face, but it soon disappeared to a normal smile. "Hello Rikku, I am Terry, it's _very _nice to meet you." His green eyes almost shone down at her, as if she was some kind if prey and he was the hunter.

* * *

Over at the Uzumaki mansion Naruto was searching for Iruka. He had just finished doing his ten teleportations for this hour, so he now had time for something else that was bugging his mind. He had some questions for his old friend and servant.

"Iruka!" Naruto called, and looked around in the big library.

"Yes Sire?" Iruka asked and arrived around the corner of a big book shelf. "You called?"

"On Wednesday did my father and mother indeed answer many of my questions, however, in all the information did they created one new question I now want to know more about."

"And what might that be Sire?"

A sigh escape Naruto's lips. "Ok... "_Some years back, I did work with a certain man. He had a special interest in human mutation, which would allow people to gain inhuman powers. Through much work, I made some progress, but not with the methods or goals he had in mind. I learned that if I could awake the sleeping parts of the human brain, I could give someone strong powers. Shortly after making this progress I ended the teamwork with him. But of course, he didn't quit working on his project when I left. And the thought of having him make super humans run around in the street under his command didn't let me rest at ease... So me and your mother started creating the nine Jinchuurikis. And surely enough... he found out about them and started to search for them all. His group; Akatsuki, are searching for all of you." _So my father said, what I want to know is... who the hell is that **man**!"

"As expected, your eidetic, or photographic memory is as amazing as always." Iruka smiled.

"Don't change the topic." Naruto almost snarled.

"I guess he didn't want to tell you that right away Sire." Iruka explained.

"I don't care; you know who he is right? Then tell me!" Naruto's words were spoken a little angrily, but could you really blame him? It was thanks to _that _**man** that his lover, brother and his new friends were in danger. Hell, everyone he knew could also be in danger!

Iruka nodded, it was about time Naruto knew the name of the danger out there. "Fine, I will tell you. But let's go and sit down." The brown haired man started walking over to the seating place in the library.

"Now?" Naruto asked inpatient. He had sat down and threw his right foot over the other, and his arms went in a cross over his chest.

"The man that your father worked with, and the man that created the Akatsuki, his name is: Madara." Naruto didn't recognize the name so he didn't say anything, and was just waiting for Iruka to continue. "He was a great man amongst the scientist and doctors, but when he went over at the human super strength program did he lose all honors amongst people. Only Minato went in on this program."

"But why?" Naruto snapped, he tried to be quiet and let Iruka explain in peace, but he just couldn't. "Why doing something as stupid as that?" Naruto's anger was growing a little out of control, but he tried to keep himself calm.

"The reason, Sire, was because your father did know what a great mind Madara was; he mainly joined him to see if he was able to do anything that would harm the world even greater. And what Minato noticed was that Madara was indeed able to do it. So with that knowledge left Minato Madara's organization and started on the Jinchuuriki to fight him back."

The blonde was a little lost in words, to find out how brave his father had been, but still... "Why didn't he just stop Madara then? Instead of creating the Jinchuurikis."

"Do you think a powerful man as Madara was able to be stopped? Many people who had tried to stop him with normal means before had only ended up getting themselves and their whole family killed. Knowing the Sire's father as well as I do, am I sure he would gladly sacrifice his own life if he could save others. But he would **not**, I repeat; _not_ sacrifice his family, not then, not now, not ever. Therefore, he did what he could, and got Kushina in it too. Or..." the servant stopped, laughed a little and smiled. "She maybe forced herself in it. Telling him: _"you can't do anything without me"_. She really was a headstrong woman." Iruka smiled to himself as he remembered back when he was a servant under Minato and Kushina.

There were a few minutes of silence.

"Would that be all Sire?" Iruka asked.

Naruto looked down on the floor. No... that was not all, he still had another thing he wanted answered but... somehow he got a bad feeling about it. 'There is just...' Naruto lost his trail of thoughts.

"_Also, we want to thank you deeply Gaara, thank you very much for the heads up. Though you may not remember it, but we owe you a great deal of gratitude."_

_'_My father said those words, but I don't know what he meant by it...' Gently touched Naruto the side of his head, the bad feeling got even worse. A feeling telling him that if he asked a question about that would he leave this room angry or frustrated or sad, or all of these.

"Yes, Iruka." Naruto said, his voice cracking. "That would be all, for now." His last two words was only a whisper, and with drastic movements stood Naruto up and went out of the room, walking over to the garage. He needed to get some air so he was going to drive his motorbike.

* * *

Around the same time sat the young Uchiha in his room at home. All alone did he sit in his room with his desk and did school work. A sudden loud sound made Sasuke snap out of his studies. He looked at his right and saw his phone calling. He picked it up, answered it and moved it close to his ear.

"..." it was quiet on the other side for a second. "Hello Sasuke." The voice was emotionless.

Sasuke recognized the voice. "Hey brother." He said. "How are you? And where are you?" Sasuke asked. It had been a good while since he last heard something from his brother. Sasuke didn't like to admit it these days, but he did really look up to his big brother. When Sasuke was little he had wanted to become just like him one day, but as they grew older and the averment changed, started Itachi to get lesser and lesser time to spend with Sasuke, and Sasuke ended up just focusing on his school work.

On the other side smiled Itachi to himself and answered his little brother's question. "It's busy as always. We are in the north-eastern part of Russia." Itachi said, and Sasuke could hear someone talking in the background.

"Kisame is with you as normally?"

"Ehehe." A laughter escaped Itachi, but he quickly got his voice back to the normal cold tone. "Yes, I couldn't get rid of him even if I wanted to." Itachi turned his face around and looked at Kisame, his glared and told the man that he was busy and to be quiet.

The youngest Uchiha felt himself smile at his brother's words. A handful of minutes went by as Itachi and Sasuke informed the other on what had happened on their side.

"Ah! Brother." Sasuke gasped as he almost forgot something very, very important.

"Yes?" Itachi asked, getting the feeling this was something special.

"You see, there was this person at school. He has always in all my classes over the years." Sasuke explained.

"Hmm." Itachi mumbled as he thought over the information. "You mean the nerd? Sachiaiko?" as a big brother had Itachi always gone over the class and school lists, remembering all the names and faces of the students.

"Yes." Sasuke said with a smile as he tried to hold back his laughter, to call Naruto a nerd now wasn't something anyone would do. "The two of us got a history project together. We were forced to work together, and we ended up getting to know each other better. And after a few days ..." Sasuke's happy words were cut off by a loud voice from Itachi's side.

"Itachi! Damn it! Get off the phone! We need to get a move on! Hm."

A low groan was heard as Itachi looked coldly at Deidara. "Sorry Sasuke." Itachi apologized to his brother. "I got to go, I will call you back as soon as I get the time. Bye."

"Bye..." Sasuke mumbled and hang up his cell phone. The little joy and almost childish feeling he had felt when he talked to Itachi was gone, he was now left alone in the empty room. "I wasn't even able to tell him I got a boyfriend..." the Uchiha mumbled sadly. He really wanted Itachi to know about Naruto, he wanted Itachi to know that there was someone out there that really loved him. But thanks to Itachi's work wasn't Sasuke able to tell him, and it was irritating. Maybe Itachi's current work would end soon so that Sasuke could personally introduce Itachi to his love; Naruto. "Only time will tell I guess..." Sasuke whispered and decided to continue with his studies and maybe go early to bed tonight.

* * *

The moment they had told each other's name wasn't Rikku slow with almost forcing herself and Terry in a close-by Sushi restaurant. Cause the moment their names were said, had Terry's stomach growled loudly, telling the world that he was hungry. Rikku ordered the food and drinks to the two of them, and it didn't take long before they sat with a table and eat sushi with two class of ice cold coca cola.

"This is so delicious!" Rikku mumbled happily, with the sushi piece still in her mouth as she just seemed to enjoy the taste.

Terry had kept a poker face like act, where he kept on smiling and treated Rikku as a close friend, and tried not to do anything "out of the normal" to make her think that he wasn't the friend she thought he was. Lucky for him he loved sushi, so he ate it happily.

When the sushi was eaten up and the food was paid for, walked the two of them out in the cold weather. Standing still right outside of the restaurant looked Terry down at Rikku and spoke gently. "Why don't we go to Triinu's place?" he asked. The young man remembered her name from when he first met Rikku, and to do his job right, was he in need of knowing where everyone was.

"Triinu?" Rikku asked, thinking about it. "Hmm, she still haven't called to say that she is done, so she most likely is still busy helping her mom in her café right now, and I don't want to disturb her with her work." Rikku continued thinking, the work she did now was a little hard thinking work, so Triinu needed the good time to fix the error that had happened somewhere.

Terry was about to say something else but he noticed Rikku saw something, or someone just walking by. Since her face become shocked and was soon running away from Terry.

"Talia!" she shouted and waved her hand towards the girl, trying to get black-haired girl to turn around.

Once Talia stopped did she look over her shoulder did she see Rikku right away. She didn't move as she just waited for Rikku to run over to her. "Hello." She said once Rikku was close enough.

The blonde girl smiled, and looked back to where Terry stood and gave him the sign to come too. She turned around to Talia again. "What are you doing out? I thought you were going to stay at home and read until eight pm." Rikku said.

"Hmm, that was the plan." Talia said in a mumble. "But I noticed that I read my book a little too quickly then planned, so I thought to look for the library." Talia looked at her phone; where it was a map, showing where she was and where she was supposed to go.

Terry didn't say anything as he was busy with something else. He was trying to separate the feelings he got from Rikku to see if Talia send out the same once, but it was hard, they had to be close friends, or at least spend much time together for the feeling was all tied up. He couldn't feel if Talia alone send out Jinchuuriki feeling or if she just got if from Rikku. He needed more time.

"Why don't we join her?" Terry asked.

Talia looked away from Rikku and saw this new strange man in front of her. "Eh... and you are?" she asked.

"I am ..." Terry started but was cut off.

"He is Terry!" Rikku shouted. "He is an old friend of mine, we accidently run in to on another today." Rikku lied but kept on smiling.

Talia nodded at her friend's words. "Ok, but if you two want to then sure, you can join me." Talia smiled, looked down on her phone and started to walk towards the big building with books.

It took Terry around two hours to make himself sure that she wasn't a Jinchuuriki. In all of that time had he and Rikku been playing chess, while Talia found a new book and was sitting still reading. What was really disturbing was that Rikku won one and every mach they played. Maybe it was because he had used most of his energy to figure out of if Talia was someone he needed to use his time on or not. So maybe that was why he always lost.

Outside the building Rikku stretched herself and breathed in the cold air. "That was fun!" she cried, enjoying finally to be allowed to make some loud noises. Rikku took out her phone to see if anyone had tried to call her. "And now, I guess Triinu is not done yet with the mess. Oh well. Let's walk around in the city a little then! You in on that Terry?"

"Sure." Terry said.

The other girl who had her nose stuck in the book only nodded. "You two do that." Talia started walking. "I will be on my way back to Triinu's apartment." Talia mumbled with a robot like voice. She was completely lost in the book she had in front of her. "See you later." She mumbled and started to wander off.

"Ok! Bye!" Rikku waved her hand. "Don't get lost then! And watch where you are going!"

Rikku waved at her friend. "Well, since she went off so quickly. Why not just head over to my home!" Rikku cheered.

"Eh?" Terry asked, becoming a little shocked at the sudden change of destination.

"We are off to my mom and dad's house." She said, took Terry's hand and started to walk away from the crowd.

After a few feet went Rikku in a back alley, and Terry followed too. "I don't want to take the train; it takes too long, and this is much better and easier." Rikku smiled and placed her other hand on Terry too, and in the next second disappeared the two of them from the alley.

When they reappeared felt Terry himself was close to throw up. He made Rikku drop her grip on him; he needed to rest his arm at the stone wall that was next to him.

"Home sweet home!" Rikku cheered and breathe in the fresh mountain air.

Where Rikku had teleported herself and Terry to her old home, where she didn't live too much before her parents traveled to Spain. But somehow did she always feel herself at home at this place. The house was Jiraiya and Tsunade's old Japanese fashion mansion house. It was well kept in a good pretty. Tsunade was now only washing down the house so that they could move in soon.

"Timber! Yuki!" Rikku called out loudly.

It took some time, but Terry got quickly back up and looked around. "Who are you calling for?" he asked, wondering who or what she was calling.

"Our cute small cats." Rikku said and made small cat like sounds, but noting came. "Hmm, maybe they are out in the mountain playing. Oh well." Rikku mumbled, but still happy. "Mom! You here!" she called out and opened the garden door, took of her shoes and walked in. And yes, Tsunade was just doing the last of the washing and she greeted her child with a little hug. Even her father; Jiraiya was there.

Rikku introduced Terry and he was greeted with great kindness, after a few nice words joined Rikku and Terry on the washing. Even though it was work, Terry did find it kind of fun. He had many laughter as Rikku did and said some silly things. Once they were all done working they sat down and got cookies and hot tea. Enjoying the feeling of being done with a hard piece of work sat the whole family and Terry around the table. And slowly started questions to arrive, and Jiraiya wasn't shy with asking many different things to their male visitor.

Even though Terry was acting most of his personality he did answer everyone's questions with a true answer. Terry was a person who hated lies, he didn't like the sound of them, and he didn't like saying them. So if he could he preferred to keep to the truth if he could.

One or two hours went by together with washing and the talking at the end. Suddenly started Rikku's phone to ring, the blonde girl answered it with delight, once she was done smiled the girl at Terry. "Triinu is done helping her mom! She asked if we could drop by to pick her up and go to her apartment."

Terry wasn't given any time to answer as Rikku said good bye to her parents, took Terry in the arm and teleported away from the house.

The next thing Terry saw was blackness and the awful sickness got over him yet again, but he tried to ignore it as this time it wasn't as awful as it had been the first time. He looked around and saw different goods and stuff, so they were most likely in a basement of some sort. Rikku called to him and showed the way out of the room. When they opened the door they walked out into a place that looked like a café.

When they walked out of the room saw the blonde girl her friend and quickly danced over at Triinu. "See who I found!" she cheered, and pointed back at Terry who came walking towards the two of them. A few whispering words was left Rikku's mouth to only Triinu's ears to hear. The low words made Triinu smile larger and she nodded.

"Hello." Triinu said and walked over to him, with her hand reached out towards him. "I am Triinu, the daughter of this Tea Café's owner."

Terry got a nice smile on his face, took her hand and shook it. "I am Terry. Nice to meet you."

A couple of out dragged seconds looked Triinu's blue eyes up at Terry's green once. Her stare was hard and it disturbed Terry in a great deal. Thoughts that he had been discovered hit him. 'Rikku must have whispered to her that I am this Yuna person, and if I got it right it's Triinu who can change people's looks. But she knows that she hasn't changed me, so she most know that I am not Yuna!' Terry's thoughts were maybe chaotic, but his face was a poke smile. But by looking at Triinu's face was it almost he could guess what she was thinking: '_Who the hell are you? You are not Yuna. You better tell Rikku the truth. I know I can't do it that well yet._ Those must be her thoughts.' Terry thought, feeling a little fear of his cover being blown. And if Rikku found out that he had been fooling around with her, would she maybe teleport him to a never returnable place.

Triinu walked away from Terry and walked over to Rikku. "I got a message from Talia, and she wondered when we were going to eat dinner."

The blonde girl thought over it a second. "Since my house is ready to use, we can all save some money and ask my mom to make us all something."

"Hmm." Triinu mumbled. "Talia is going to be with us, you can't teleport her." With a weak glance looked Triinu at Terry but quickly looked away. "So we need to take the train to get out to your parent's place."

"Oooh, that's right." Rikku mumbled. "It can't be helped I guess, I hate to use time on traveling... so! Let's just eat here, but I want to sleep at my parent's house tonight, right Terry?"

"Eh?" Terry said shocked, he had just been at her parent's house, and he hadn't heard anything about this. Or wait, yes, they had been talking a little about something like that. But he hadn't given it much thought, as he thought it wasn't going to happen.

"You don't have an other place to stay at right? And we have more than enough rooms, so you are coming with me after dinner. Let's go to that awesome restaurant that's next to that place! You know where, right Triinu?"

"Yeah sure. I will send Talia a message, and meet her there." Triinu said excited and almost couldn't wait to get some food in her stomach.

* * *

Everyone ate a fantastic meal, and all of them had a nice time together. But everything has to end, and after a while waved Rikku and Terry good bye to Triinu and Talia. And as Rikku had done after the library walked the two of them into an alley and teleported back to the mountains to her parent's mansion.

It was now bed time and Terry was in his own room in the big house Rikku lived in. It must have been an Inn before, it had way to many rooms to just be a ordinary house.

Late at night, Terry sat with his back against the door frame of his room's door that lead to outside. He gazed up at the dark sky that was covered in stars, and as he blew out air turned his breath to clouds that soon disappeared. He was in a light blue yukata, Rikku's mom had almost ordered him to wear one, so there he was and he seemed to be really enjoying himself as a large smear covered his face. "I don't know if Rikku is stupid, or just that she misses her friend so much that she makes up stupid excuses for herself and others to replace her." His low words disappeared in the wind. He didn't seem to mind the cold weather, and through the forest came a loud scream. Terry moved his hand up to his face, grabbed the folded piece of his glove and dragged it up to his elbow. He stretched out his hand, letting Sora land with his sharp claws on out folded piece of cloth on the arm. Terry moved his arm closer and gently patted his beloved bird. "Her teleporting powers are really amazing. Akatsuki will be very happy with my work. Right, Sora?"

The eagle stretched his wings and cried out a low scream.

"True, I need to play my cards right, or this can go bad." Terry smirked brighter. "But I will move slowly, maybe make my move tomorrow, or the day after that." He said, Sora stretched his wings and nodded with his head at his master making a low noise from beak. "Thanks, now go and find yourself some food. Stay away so that Rikku doesn't see you. Now go." Terry made a toss with his hand giving the eagle the push to fly off, before it flew up it made other noses. "Good night to you too." He whispered, looked at the door and went in his bed, falling soon a sleep.

To Be Continued...

Terry knows of Rikku and Triinu! When will he tell Akatsuki about them? And where is Yuna? What will happen when Itachi gets to know that Sasuke's lover is Naruto, a Jinchuuriki? What will any of them do when Akatsuki arrives?

**Chapter Ninteen: **A Whispering Voice

* * *

**Murasakyoru's "Little End Chat":**

**Mura: **Hello, hello! Chapter eighteen's end chat here!

**Sarutobi: **Ohoho, and hello kids.

**Mura:** Eh, I don't think my readers are kids, Sartobi-sama. ^^;

**Sarutobi:** Hehe, well the story get getting along nicely.

**Mura:** Yes indeed! X3 Stuff is really starting to happen! XD

**Sarutobi:** I hope your readers are looking forward to what is going to happen.

**Mura:** Me too! Also, I want my readers to thank my new Beta Reader; Nanami La' Ame (Nana-Chan) for being so awesome! XD

**Sarutobi:** I can't wait to see what Terry-chan will do next. I hope he doesn't happen to be to evil, I don't like Poker face guys too much.

**Mura: **Wish me good luck guys! That I will get in good writing mood soon, it's really going slowly here... sorry for that. But please write reviews! If I get many will I get in more writing mood! The more reviews I get, the faster and better will I work! XD See you in the next chapter!

**Sarutobi:** Ohoho, bye everyone.

The End


	19. A Whispering Voice

**Y**ou **W**ill **B**e **M**ine!

**Summary:** The school's no. _One_, Uchiha Sasuke, has tons of admirers and fans, but one special man separates himself from all the others. This blonde person has some kind of special powers that can make whatever he wants to come true, but all he wants is to get Sasuke as his lover. NaruSasu. Lemon.

**Picture: **As usual, visit my profile, and there will you find a link to a Family Tree I made for this story!

**Beta Reader:** pluemons

**Day: **_Saturday & Sunday_ – (this will be the last time I do this, since each chapter will not just be one day in a while)

**Some words from _Murasakyoru_: **Hello guys! In the past weeks I have been reading a novel series. Yeah, I shocked many of my friends too... :P Since I hardly ever read anything. Anyways, the series is called Vampire Academy! :D by Richelle Mead. I love it very much! But to be honest, I am starting to become a little tired of vampires, especially since Twilight. (which I am **not** a fan of... sorry if any of you are, but we all have different likes and dislikes.) But VA is such amazing books! Those vampires are fascinating! And the love in the books feels real and fantastic! XD

Anyways, reading a few English books has changed my writing style a little. Not much, since I wrote this chapter before starting to read VA. But chapter twenty will be greatly inspired by Richelle Mead writing style, or I will at least try. If this chapter and the next are better written then the first once please tell me. Or if you prefer my usual writing style, do tell me that! :D I just want your reading experience to be the best possible! XD

Chapter nineteen everyone! The storyline is really getting the move on now! :D I hope of you will enjoy this chapter! And please leave **reviews**! X3

* * *

**Chapter** **Nineteen: **A Whispering Voice

A new weekend, new free time, and as every other sleep-loving student, Sasuke was still sleeping on this cloudy Saturday early, early morning. Sasuke was in his own little world, where he dreamt nice and loving dreams. It wouldn't be hard to guess what kind of dreams, as long Naruto was in one that dream was beyond lovely. However... with every passing minute Sasuke's movements became more violent as he turned back and forth in his bed. His dream went on, and suddenly took a drastic turn, becoming empty and nightmare like. Though through it all Sasuke didn't wake up, not yet. In his sleep however there was a weak little pain that started to grow. Where it came from Sasuke wasn't sure of at the moment. The pain continued to grow more and more intense by the second. Since he was still dreaming it felt like the pain hurt every part of his body. Until the pain become so critical high that he woke up. The young man shoots himself up in his bed. But his mind was still pretty much in the world of dreams. It took him a few moments to figure out that he was sitting in his bedroom. The pain kept on growing, and as Sasuke got more awake he could finally locate where the pain came from. Still fighting to wake completely the Uchiha moved his fingers slowly up and placed them on his closed eyes, rubbing them gently, trying to seize the pain, making it stop hurting him. The glow did indeed come from his eyes, from inside his eyes, it had felt like a faint glow at first, but this now was ridiculous. It kept on burning and burning, making the pain increase more and more.

How much time had passed since he had woken up, Sasuke didn't know. For him did it felt like he had been sitting like this for hours, just rubbing his eyes. Nothing helped though, and Sasuke was getting tired of the horrible pain, he wanted it to stop. To make sure he was not just imagining this, the boy stopped a second, with tired eyes he looked out in his dark room. No, the pain was still there, and worse than ever. Sasuke flinched an closed his eyes a brief moment. "Damn it." he said irradiated and stood up from his bed. With a turn of a switch came the bright light on in the bath and he walked over to the sink. Quickly the Uchiha turned on the water, filled his palms with the nice cold liquid, splashed it onto his face and continued rubbing his eyes. "What the hell." Sasuke cursed, this didn't work at all. The fire was still there, but now had it grown to an insanity state. This was all becoming too much for Sasuke to bear. Not understanding what was going on, Sasuke felt himself becoming afraid, but most of all, he was beyond annoyed about this. He didn't know what to do. It didn't take long before he found himself screaming out all the air in his lunges. This pain was insane! He backed away from the sink, not knowing what to do with himself he fell down on the floor. All his rubbing had now made the skin around the eyes very irradiated and red, only making more pain if he continued. Sasuke retrieved his hands and tried not to rub them anymore, and only did one thing... scream, scream all is might.

Even if the mansion was huge and every room far from each other there was one person who heard Sasuke's loud scream. This was one of the Uchiha families' maids. She was one of the newest in the staff, in her late twenties, brown long hair. She hurried over to Sasuke's room as fast as she could. Not finding him in his bed she followed the screams to the bathroom and saw her master lying on the floor. She quickly dashed over to him and tried to comfort him in anyway possible.

"Master." the said low at first, but she was far too quiet, her own words died out quickly in Sasuke's loud scream. "Master?" she cried, this time louder. "What is wrong?" this time did she try to force Sasuke to sit up. Being well trained Sasuke was much stronger then her, and quickly pushed her of himself. He was lost in his world of pain, and right there and then he didn't care about anything or anyone, even if this someone wanted to help him, he only wanted to scream away the pain, though... it didn't work. The maid didn't get angry at her master's action, just surprised, since his strength pushed her off her feet and made her land on her back against the floor. She pushed herself up though, not standing down for too long, but she became more surprised and shocked to what she saw next. There were three strings of red blood rolling down Sasuke's face. The maid gasped, they came from his eyes... "P-please ca-calm down master!" she cried with a worried voice. Though, of course Sasuke didn't listen or hear her words.

Quickly the maid looked around in the room and spotted the first aid kit. "Hold on." She said and stood up, gently but quickly walking past Sasuke. She tried to stay calm and not panic, she needed to find something, but where was it? Where could it be? Ah, yes, there it was. The maid took out something from the first aid kit and hurried over to Sasuke, in her hands \ she held what she had been looking for. She kneeled down before him. "P-please, just for a second... ho-hold still." She said, her voice shaking, never before had the master been in such a bad state. Gently the maid placed her hand on Sasuke's shoulder, but he just pushed it off. The Uchiha's voice was starting to crack after all this screaming. He was desperate need of air, since he didn't give himself deep enough breathe brake from in-between screams. In a state of desperateness the maid did the only thing she could think of at the moment. In her hand she held something that reminded like a spry can, only it had two corks at each end. The maid removed one cork of the spry and revealing a sharp, long and pointy needle. Quickly grabbed the maid a part of Sasuke's arm, and before giving him time to push her off himself again, she slapped the needle into Sasuke's arm. The contents of it entered his body right away and it had an instantly effect. Sasuke gasped at the pain he had felt on his arm, stopping all of his movement, and moments after the boy collapsed on the floor.

Retrieving her hand from her master the maid backed away. She also made sure to move the needle out gently, so that there wouldn't become a scar. She placed her back against the wall, resting there for a few seconds, getting the chance to catch her breath. She sighed in relief; she had been able to do her job, now only one thing left. She looked at the needle and covered it again with the cork, turned around the spry can and removing the second cork, this time reliving a spry head. She moved over to Sasuke, and with it ready in her hand she gently, but forcefully opened one of each of Sasuke's eyes. One at the time the maid sprayed the contents onto each eye. When she was done she wiped away the blood trail that was on Sasuke's face and called for two other maids, but those were more guards then house workers. They were both big and muscular and they helped her carry Sasuke back onto his bed.

* * *

A loud scream came from the corridor. Terry snapped his eyes up, throws away his duvet and quickly got in his Yukata. He recognized the voice; it was Rikku's, the boy quickly hurried over to the girl's room. Others had also heard the screaming, both her parents just arrived at her door, about to enter when they saw him. The young man didn't say anything as he only passed the older couple and shut the door behind him, telling them that he was going to take care of it.

On the inside he could see the blonde girl's empty bed. But the screams did come from this room; he looked around and saw Rikku hiding in the corner. At the way she stood could you think she was trying to hide for something. But Terry saw nothing in the room that was threatening her, so with a smile started he to gently walk towards her. However, with only one step Rikku did suddenly disappear. He turned to the other side and saw she was at the other side of the room now. With the new view of her Terry could now clearly see her eyes were closed... she was a sleep. "What... sleep "warping"?" he asked in a voice like; I don't believe this.

In her sleep Rikku moved her hands on her head, clearly having a heavy headache of some sort. Tears streamed down from her eyes, but she was still asleep, that much was clear. Terry didn't know what to say about her night clothes though. She only wore a short t-shirt and underwear, not something a gentleman should see when the girls being a close friend. Trying to focus his eye sight on her head only decided Terry to apologize later, and just work on calming the girl down.

Rikku teleported several times without Terry managing to do anything, so the boy was left only to turning his head towards where she arrived at, he didn't like to sit back and do nothing, but he needed a plan of some sort. "Rikku. You have to wake up." Terry called hoping it would have some effect on her, but no, he understood that his words weren't going to reach her, so maybe something more basic, like shaking her or maybe even a slap to the face. Only problem was... how to get to her. With a quick dash, the young man went over to where the girl was at that moment, but before he was even close to her, the girl teleported to a different location of the room. He quickly turned with a sharp swing and went over to her, but again, Rikku teleport away. Terry sighed, but didn't give up and went after her again. This continued for a while, but no matter, she never teleported away from the room, which was a great relief for the young man.

Being as well trained as he was Terry didn't have any problem keeping up with all this running, he only though it was a good morning exercise. And even better, as he focuses on Rikku's movement he started to see a pattern in her teleportations. At first sight anyone would believe she did it at random, but if you looked close enough, real close, you could indeed see a pattern. It was maybe hard to think under all this screaming, but Terry simply blocked the loud sound out of his mind. Before running to action yet again, Terry took a deep breath and dashed over to her, but before he even got close, and almost before Rikku teleported did he a drastic turn to the right and ended up with the screaming girl in his arms.

"I don't get it!" she screamed as his two strong arms made contact with her. "What are you saying?"

Terry felt his ears hurting by her loud voice. "Shh." He whispered and hugged her tight. But she didn't hear him, started to scream and she even started to teleport all over the room again, only this time... taking Terry with her. The young man did the only think he could do, hold on tight to her and not let go. But he couldn't just let this continue, he needed to wake her up. So, while resting his chin on her shoulder moved Terry his right hand up close to her face and spoke out a word in a low whisper. "Nesettou." Rikku didn't notice anything different and only continued with what she was doing. Screaming out all she could, however, only now did no sound come out from her. Terry then moved his hand next to her ear. "Sakasa." He mumbled, and out from his fingertips came a loud, clear and screaming sound, such a high noise that just cut through you and could make your ears bleed. Terry seemed not to mind the noise, but Rikku on the other hand shoot her eyes up, stopped teleporting and stood shocked for just a second, after hugged Rikku onto Terry and most likely begged for the horrible sound to stop, but no matter, there was still no sound leaving her lips.

Happy that he had waken Rikku, Terry placed his hand on her back again, hugging her close to him. At the same time died the loud noise that had awaken Rikku and right after returned her voice to her.

"Shhh, it's ok. Everything is ok." Whispered the young man softly, "It was just a nightmare." It took a second for Rikku to comprehend what was going on and what her surroundings was. But as she realized she was in the arms of Terry did she relax, but was immediately remind of the dream and started to cry. Terry was at first a little shocked, not being used to this type of actions from others, but quickly tried his best to comfort her. With tired eyes looked the brown haired man at the door and said gently, though loudly enough so that the two who stood out there could hear him. "Everything is ok now, she just had a nightmare." He turned his attention to Rikku. "Just calm down, it was just a bad dream." Terry then picked her up bride style and placed her down on her bed. But Rikku was far from sleepy, so she only sat herself up and gazed empty down on her hands.

Before returning to sleep walked Tsunade in the door, caring Terry's bed with her, she thought it might be best if someone stayed with her tonight. The young man didn't say anything against it, as he thought so as well. One he hadn't thought it was going to be him, but still, he didn't complain.

Tsunade said good night and walked off to her own room. Terry sat down on his bed and made himself comfortable. But as he looked to his right did he see Rikku was still only sitting on her bed.

"Thanks ..." spoke a low, dry voice. "... for waking me."

Terry smiled weakly at Rikku. "It was nothing, now get to sleep."

There were no more words spoken, Rikku only nodded and lay down to sleep. Luckily was there no more nightmares that night, and the two got the sleep they need.

* * *

Naruto sat with his breakfast table, the food was in front of him, but he didn't have much appetite.

"Something wrong Sire?" asked one of the young boy servants that lived at Naruto's mansion.

"Hmm?" Naruto asked.

"You seem very down and tired, Sire." The boy said, his voice becoming low, and it sounded worried.

The blonde now understood he was making his maid worry, so he put a smile on his face and said gently. "No, no, nothing's wrong. I was just a little lost in my own thoughts, nothing to worry about. Just go off to work." The boy bowed and walked off, as soon as he was out of sight Naruto's face turned back to an empty stare. 'I am just tired... waking up every hour to teleport... I hardly slept anything tonight, since I ended up getting sick after the teleportations, man... I am glad it's not school today.' Naruto thought, and sighted. How was he going to be able to teleport this much through the weekend and still be able to get to school on Monday? 'Maybe I will call the school and say I am sick. There is no way I will be able to even walk straight on Monday.' When Naruto was done with eating some of his food he stood up and teleported back to his room, he quickly teleported nine short distance. When he was done Naruto fell down on to his comforting bed. 'But I must say... I do feel that my teleportation is getting better. I just have to stay strong and continue, it's for the best!'

A couple of hours passed, and Naruto used most of his time just laying on his bed, trying to get a few minutes of sleep. This was hard since he always got up every hour to teleport ten times. The blonde had wanted to use his free days to be with Sasuke, but he didn't want Sasuke to see him in this bad condition of lack of sleep and being small sick. Sasuke did however call him later that day. They talked for almost one hour. At the end it was Sasuke who was forced to say good bye, he didn't feel too well himself, and he needed to lay down a little. Naruto understood and said good bye, he didn't want to say it himself, but he wanted a little moment of silence too, since he was to teleport any minute now.

* * *

A couple of miles away in the edge of the mountain, at the mansion of Jiraiya and Tsunade stood Terry out in the afternoon sun, enjoying the little warmth it shone down to the earth at this time of year. After what happened the night before had both him and Rikku slept to well after one pm. Jiraiya and Tsunade had let them sleep.

"Good morning Terry." Rikku said and walked out to where he stood.

"Morning." He said back, trying to act as if nothing had happened in the early, early morning. Rikku however had no plans of just pretending it was nothing.

"Thanks." She said, smiling warmly. "Thanks for waking me up from my nightmare."

This made Terry turn around and look at her with eyes of surprise, but they soon changed back to their usually cool and calm look. "It was nothing." Terry said back.

Rikku's smile didn't fall as she took a few steps forward to stand beside him. "Normally it is mom or dad that has to run for it, but they throw water at me." Laugher was in her voice. And Terry couldn't help but smile and laughed a little too, the image of Tsunade or Jiraiya running around with a bucket of water just amused him. Though, since Rikku broth the event up, did questions enter Terry's mind, questions he was unsure of if he could or even wanted to ask.

"But what ...ehm." Terry pause his sentence, no, it didn't feel right. "... it's nothing." He mumbled and looked up to the sky. Still he was curios to what kind of dream she had dreamt to make her teleport all around like she had done, but he couldn't make himself ask.

With her two green eyes gazed Rikku at Terry from the corner of her eyes. She still smiled and suddenly spoke the words Terry had been unable to say. "What was my dream? Is what you want to ask right?" Rikku asked, well, she didn't really need to ask, it was all written on his face. "It's ok, I can tell you." Rikku smiled up, but as she turned her gaze down at the grass did her smile somewhat falter. "Ever since ..." Rikku stopped for just a moment, but she had made up her mind by telling him, she made the words come out, no matter how painful they were. "The dream is about my dead sister," the girl stopped yet again, but continued. "She died a few days ago."

At the two words "_dead sister_" skipped Terry's heart a beat, and something inside of him fell even more unsure about this now. Something inside of him told him he didn't want to know anymore, he didn't need to know the details of her nightmares. However, Rikku continued talking, not giving him the chance to talk back.

"I didn't get the nightmares right after her death... but I now have them every night. Each time it's like I am awake in my room, and she is with me. In my dream I can clearly see she is in much pain, as if she is going tortured. Once she is able to ignore the pain dose she focus herself to me, she tries to get closer to me... and moves her mouth as if she wants to tell me something. At times is she able to get out words. But her words ...aren't words anymore. I only hear loud horrible noises. It hurts... and she desperately wants to tell me what it is. But I just can't understand..."

Trying not to be to emotion, spoke Terry his words calmly. "That's why you almost end up teleporting. You're trying to get away from her."

Rikku only nodded. "She... she looks horrible, and downright scary. Once in my first nightmares did I let her touch me, but that resulted by a shocking pain sending though me. I only woke up when mom slashed ice cold water on me. That's why I end up teleporting, to get away."

The young man thought over her words, and decided to change the flow of the conversation a little. "When she talks to you... you don't understand anything? Not even a word?" he asked, it might just be a dream, but those kind of things can at times mean something.

A sigh came from Rikku as she shook her head. "No... it's just hard to even ..." Rikku stopped half in her sentence, he had just remembered something. "No wait, yes, yes I do remember something." She thought hard, trying to remember what she had dreamt. "B-black." She mumbled. "Something with black... but what?" the girl continued thinking.

"Makes you almost want there was a doctor for dreams." Terry mumbled, being both sarcastic and serious.

"Ah! That was it!" Rikku shouted and nearly jumped up in the air. "Black doctors! That's was she manage to tell me once, the black doctors."

Terry had felt great today, lovely weather and he had been able to help Rikku out before, but now... did thinks just take a drastic turn. What was this? Was she kidding? A new question entered his mind like a shark arrow. "Her n-name, what was your sisters name?"

A little shocked by the sudden chance of topic, looked Rikku up at him. "Lena." She answered in a low whisper. "My older sister's name was Lena."

Before his eyes became the world cloudy, his head felt dizzy and a feeling of thousands needles stabbing him in his heart and lungs almost made him fall down. 'Le...na?' he thought surprised. 'No... this can't be.' An uncomfortable warmth came over him as well, and an cold sweat followed. He felt... sick, but why? 'Rikku's sister can impossible be the same woman Akatsuki found and ...k-k-ki...killed.' Terry's stare stoned as he gazed out into the forest.

Even though he didn't ask about it, continued Rikku talking about her beloved sister. "She was a Jinchuuriki too, the seventh." She continued talking but Terry didn't listen. At the first sentence did he feel a hundred times stronger wave of feelings hit him. Terry slapped one hand over his mouth, turned around and went running in the house.

Rikku was shocked by his actions and turned around. "Terry?" she asked, not understanding what came over him. Quickly followed the girl after him, she hadn't seen where he went off to, but as she passed the bathroom did an disgusting and disturbing sound catch her attention. "Terry?" she asked and knocked the door gently.

A few heavy moments later exited Terry the bathroom and opened the door. He looked unusual pale and almost sick.

"W-what happened?" Rikku gasped.

"I... am fine. Now anyways..." Terry whispered weakly, he could only lean against the door opening, he didn't have power to do anything else. However, he realized that running away to throw up was going to need some kind of explanation. He had one excuse he could use, but he was not sure if it was going to work, but it was better than nothing. "I forgot to mention that you teleported me many times while you were asleep... even though I slept well after that, it would seem the sickness of it just caught up with me, that's all." He lied, or well, half lied.

"I did?" Rikku asked surprised, she hadn't realized she had done that and apologized.

"No, no, it's ok. I am just shocked it took so long for my body to react to it." He exhaled. Rikku offered Terry to lean himself against her until they reach the living room. "But to be on the... safe side." He said as they walked through the corridor. "I am going to... skip... breakfast..."

It took almost an hour before Terry returned to normal, the feeling he had gotten when learning about Lena had dug itself deep inside of him. Why was that? Sadly, he could guess why. It must be because he was a Jinchuuriki. And Lena herself had been one too. And thanks to him... and his group was she now dead. He slammed his hand at his mouth, but no, he didn't need to run to the toilet, nothing came up, but it was close. 'It's better not... to think about any of this now. I have to focus on the task at hand.' And in the next moment returned Rikku to the living room, cheerful as usual.

"You feeling better now Terry?" she asked, her voice had a hint of worry but was mostly filled with it's normal happy tone.

"Yup, I feel as good as new." He said back and stood up, stretching himself.

"Good!" Rikku cheered. "And since it's Saturday! Do you want to do something together?"

The young man didn't need to think over it for a second, as he nodded at her proposal. "That would be nice." He said smiling at her. 'I need to get to know her and her friend's as good as possible, so that it will be much easier to ...' he felt his stomach turn. '... eh, to invite her over at "my" place later.'

Rikku was trilled and very excited, of course, to make it faster she teleported herself and Terry to the city. They had all agreed to do something together. Everyone was: Rikku, Triinu, Talia and Terry. Even though they couldn't teleport to a different place, the little group was still able to have an awesome and fun time. All day long and half the night was the group together. Until they all got so tired they needed to head back home.

It had indeed been a fun Saturday.

Back with Sasuke, his day had gone by normally. He had no memory of what had happened in the morning. He woke up in his bed, just feeling a slightly headache that died out through the day. But no matter how small, was it thank to the headache that Sasuke ended up not doing much this day. He only sat on the internet for a while, then ended up turning off his computer and read a book. His head had gotten worse in front of a screen, but it calmed slightly down when reading an interesting book.

One good news that made Sasuke's day better, was that his brother was going to return home in a few days, maybe even tomorrow!

* * *

To say that this Saturday had gone past slowly was an understatement for Naruto. This was hands down, one of his longest and worst Saturdays ever! He had tried to sleep during the day, but only ended up staring at the roof counting the seconds of the day. He felt far too weak to even move as he waited for it to become a new hour so that he could teleport. The same went through the whole night. He had to admit it... he was tired, exhausted, out burned... he desperately needed some sleep, but he wasn't able to. He needed to teleport every hour.

Somehow Naruto had lost count of the hours, he was too tried, he could only keep track of every minute and second. Even though he teleported every hour, he didn't know what kind of hour it was. With half open eyes the blonde looked towards the window. He could see a weak sun light shining on the sky.

"Already... Sunday?" Naruto said sarcastically. He was more hoping it was Monday, but no... he had one whole day of teleporting ahead of him.

"HEEELLO!" called a loud, happy voice suddenly out in Naruto's room. It was Rikku who had just teleported herself into his room, as she had done the day before. "Naruto? You here?" she asked and looked around.

Naruto laid on his bed, but slowly lifted up his head. "Y-e...ah." he mumbled.

The girl turned around and she gasped in shock as she saw how Naruto looked. "Oh sweet kitty cat!" she rushed over to him. "You look awful!"

"Thanks..." Naruto whispered and laid his head back down on his bed.

Rikku looked around in the room, trying to understand what Naruto had done to turn out like this! He looked like a living corps, a zombie! But it didn't take long before she understood what might had happened. "Don't tell me... you teleport every hour ...without sleep?" she asked, worried.

The weak body on the bed only nodded, he didn't find the strength to answer at the moment.

"Oh dear..." she mumbled, and slapped her hand on her head. "Get to sleep right now! Call for your servant and ask them to bring you some food and make you ready for bed!"

"E-h?" Naruto asked.

"I may have said every hour and yes you did the right thing with teleporting through the night. However, if you aren't able to sleep or eat in between those hours, it's meaningless." Rikku sounded guilty; apparently she was able to tell from his appearance that he almost hadn't touched his food. "Sorry Naruto, if Yuna saw you like this she would have blasted me up in the air. From now on, only after you have a full day rest, will your teleporting training start at eight am and end at nine pm. First and foremost important is **your** health!"

Naruto didn't know if he was supposed to laugh or cry. He had finally been given a break of the teleporting. But somehow... he felt even weaker, not because of how he was now, but because it had sounded like it was obvious to the girls that he was going to be able to relax after each time. This meant they had way too high hopes for him, and was it something Naruto hated was it to let people down.

"Ok?" Rikku asked, apparently she had been talking in the meantime, but Naruto hadn't paid attention. "I went and got Iruka, and he will be here shortly. I have to go, sorry. But we will see each other at school tomorrow, bye." Rikku waved and disappeared.

And as she had said, Iruka arrived, and he wasn't alone. With him was almost every servant and maid that worked in the house. Some went into the bathroom, others started to make his table ready with food.

"Sire, please take a bath first. You will get a small meal in there as well, but once you are done and dressed please have some more food in your room. Afterwards go to bed, Miss Rikku told us everything. You need; food and rest. Now everyone, hurry."

Naruto didn't object to anything and allowed his servants and friends to take care of him. The bath did wonders, and he felt more alive afterwards. The food he got in the bathtub was on a floating table, and he ate what he mastered. Once dressed for bed Naruto sat in his couch and tried to eat some more.

After a while Naruto was placed comfortably under his duvet. One after another the servants walked out, but before Iruka could leave called Naruto for him.

"Yes Sire?" Iruka asked gently and stopped with the door.

"Give me the Trix drug please." Naruto mumbled low.

Iruka hesitated. "Sire... you are exhausted, why in the world would you want to risk so much now? You will most currently fall asleep."

"It's not that..." Naruto mumbled. "It's... not that I wouldn't get sleep... it's that I wouldn't get to get up." This of course was true, if Naruto fell asleep now he wouldn't wake up until his body had gotten the rest it so desperately needed. "That's why I need the... Trix drug."

Iruka's shoulders went down. The Trix drug was one of Minato's inventions, the one who takes it, depending on the dose, will fall asleep instantly, then again depending on how large the dose, would the user wake up, no matter how tired he might be.

"I need to get up at every hour. It's... my training, I need to do a few things then will I be able to sleep again." Naruto muttered, using all his willpower to stay awake. He looked at the clock and saw he was actually ten teleportations behind schedule. But he thought that was ok.

When Iruka heard training was he decided to put his worries for the boy on the side and just follow orders, he knew how important it had become for his master to train ever since he met the girls.

'Rikku may have told me I don't have to... but **I do**. No way am I going to give up on this training! Even if it's a little hard. I will keep on going even if it kills me. I have to get stronger! And quickly, I can't rest until I know my powers are enough to save Sasuke whenever Akatsuki decides to arrive.' Naruto thought, feeling his mind falling off to sleep, but he forced himself to stay awake. He had to.

Finally understanding why the master wanted that kind of drug Iruka went off to find it. Since Naruto was so close to sleep he didn't have time to make many, he only made one in fact. He came back in the door with the one little capsule and gave it to Naruto.

"Here is one capsule Sire, I will go and make about twenty more." Iruka said as he helped Naruto with holding the glass of water, allowing him to drink the pill down.

The reason why Iruka didn't want Naruto to take this drug was very simple reason, the more someone took this kind of drug the more would that person lose his ability to fall asleep on his own, making him completely addicted of the drug to get sleep. But also, there was something else to; if one person took too much the Trix drug under a short amount of time that person would most likely die of overdose. The Trix drug had a slow digestion; it stayed in the blood system for days after first use, so it was not to be used lightly.

The moment the pill entered Naruto's system the blonde fell asleep. Iruka sighed in worry, but exited the room to go and make the rest of the drug capsules.

* * *

"You're too slow Terry." Rikku laughed and dashed off.

"Ha!" he laughed. "I only let you think so!" Terry who was running after Rikku suddenly dashed after her in a much faster speed. But no matter, Rikku with her grate acrobatics was able to avoid him and dashed of a different direction.

"You can never capture me." Rikku shouted as she laughed.

"Ok. Fine." Terry called; he didn't want to use more of his energy for this. He had tried to see if him figuring out her teleporting pattern back in her room had been a lucky shoot, but no, he was right. He could now easily tell where she was going to reappear at. It was almost too easy. "I give up!" he stopped and started to gasp for air. Not really tired, but he didn't want Rikku to think he was in too good shape.

The blonde girl teleported herself next to him, "I told you." She started. "No one ever caches me in tag, its law!" Rikku spoke her words proudly but had much amusement in her voice.

"I have... to admit..." Terry gasped, taking small brakes between his words to breath. "... you're good."

Rikku smiled.

"Children!" shouted a loud voice, but they could barely hear it where they stood. "It's dinner! Get back home now!"

"Ah, it's mom." Rikku said and looked towards where the voice came from.

Terry looked confused down on her. "What? Children? How old does your mother think we are?" he asked, with a sarcastic tone.

A loud laughter came from Rikku. "Yes, I know." She continued laughing. "I don't know why she keeps calling me that."

Even Terry started to laugh with the blonde girl; the sound of her laughing voice was really contagious.

"But, we better head back." She said and looked up at Terry.

"Ok, though..." the brown haired young man avoided Rikku's hand that was reaching after his. "Can we not teleport this time, just walk back? I rather like the air and smell of this place, so why not taking it slowly and gently back?" He asked.

A little shock came over the girl, but she soon smiled and agreed. "Sure! I don't often take small walks, so it would be nice!"

The two of them started to walk back, and Terry seemed to be thinking about something. He had something he wanted to say, he just didn't know how to say it.

"Hey... Rikku." He started slowly, with a mumble.

"Yes?" Rikku asked and turned her face towards him.

"There is something I must tell you..." His words were spoken nervously, and he tried to keep himself calm.

"Ok?" Rikku asked. "What is it Terry?" her face smiled up at him.

"I... eh. How to say it..." he felt his heart beat faster, he didn't like to admit it... but he was afraid. Afraid of how Rikku would react to what he was about to tell her. "Em... I am, I am..." he grows angry with himself, tighten his fist hard and shouted out his next words. "Oh I will just spit it out! I am not who you think I am." He manage to say, he breath heavily and continued. "I am **not** your friend; I am not this _Yuna_ person."

Rikku stopped death in her track, but continued looking up at him. "You aren't...?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah... thought you might want to know... I am just ...Terry, Kamizuki Terry. Not Yuna." With a little worry growing in him, looked the young man away in shame. A small giggle made him turn his head back. And he saw Rikku laughing... hard, very hard. 'Eh?' he thought, he didn't understand her reaction, had she gone mad?

"Well of course not!" Rikku laughed. "You're not Yuna. Of course you aren't! You couldn't have acted like Yuna even if you had known her. Silly, I knew all along." Her face smiled up and she looked at him with her green eyes, just smiling.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I noticed the moment you started to move and talk that you weren't Yuna." The girl smiled towards the young man.

"But why...?" Terry asked shocked. "If you knew I wasn't, then why didn't you say so, or do something?"

"Hehe, you see." Rikku stopped her laughter and started to talk a little more serious, but her smile didn't leave her. "Yuna, Triinu and me have all used much of our time and energy to find other Jinchuurikis. I tried to find Yuna that day, but I ended up finding you. At first I really did think that Triinu had transformed you, since the chance of just running into another like us like that, is extremely low. But when I noticed you really were a another Jinchuuriki, and you continued claiming to be Yuna, or not saying otherwise, I made sure me and the others acted like they knew you. You are a Jinchuuriki, so we all hope you will be a real friend of our group sooner or later." Rikku breathed in the lovely fresh air and stanched her arms up in the air. "I simply made sure that you didn't leave us."

"..." Terry was silence, shocked... speechless. Here he had thought Rikku was beyond stupid and silly. But it had seemed she had planed things along nicely. 'I may have to be more careful with what I am saying and acting than what I first thought.'

"So you see. You are a good actor, since you tried to be Yuna, in other words a dear friend us all, was it much more easier for the all of us to talk to you. Though, back when you where "Yuna" we couldn't ask question about you, we can now really get to know you. Get to know the real you, _Terry_. However, I am happy you decided to tell me the truth, especially before Yuna returned. She doesn't like liars, but I think she will forgive you for this one."

Terry's mind blown away, he was more than amazed by Rikku's words. 'Even knowing that I was someone else... she treated my so nicely.' His hands were tightening in a fits. 'Never before... have I...' His arms even started to shake by the pressure.

"I would love to tell you so much more, but sadly I can't. Not yet anyway." Rikku suddenly said, her voice was maybe her usual one, but there was a strong sense of seriousness in her words. "We are forbidden to tell large information about us and our friends to strangers who haven't gotten their past checked."

A cold frozen feeling got over him, his shaking hands stopped. "What...?" he whispered, but know this was making her suspicious so he threw the feeling off him and spoke out loud, clearly and with a sense of humor and sarcasm in his voice. "Check my past? Don't you trust me?" he asked, almost laughing, trying not to laugh nervously, but he know he slipped a little on that.

Rikku smiled. "Oh, I trust you, it's Yuna that doesn't. The first thing she will do once she gets back is to see in your mind how you became a Jinchuuriki in the first place. And that you have nothing but good attentions towards us and the world." The blonde girl started to walk, and walked passed Terry. "Don't worry it will all be painless. It's sad to say that you can't have any secrets from Yuna, so be prepared for that. But once she has made sure that you are trustworthy, she will throw away all of your memories and secrets from her own mind, so that whatever harmless secrets you have will once again be only yours again. No worries."

His heart almost stopped. This wasn't good news at all! How the hell was he going to survive it once Yuna got back? Yuna would with no doubt find out he worked for Akatsuki, and then at the same time would she see that he had helped with the capture of Lena. This was bad, really bad. Rikku would for sure teleport him to his death if... she got to know about it. Terry was acting normal in front of Rikku, but he sure as hell wasn't on the inside. He needed a plan, something, anything that could help him out of this. But there were no such thing. No wait... maybe it wasn't as half bad that he got to know about it now. It was good, very good in fact; that he got to know about this before it would eventually have happened. Now he could actually do something about it so that Yuna wouldn't find anything... But was it possible now? 'If I do anything out of the ordinary now... she will suspect something.' Terry thought. 'She isn't as carefree as I first thought... as in the chess games... she plans ahead, Rikku knows what she is doing and what she is saying. She is trying to see if I will react to this information. I can't show any sigh of panicking... or this can go bad.'

"Hmm." Terry mumbled as he smiled. "Your friend Yuna sounds really strong." He started to get a move on, and walked quickly up to Rikku and continued walking next to her. "But... eh. Chancing the subject, you don't mind me asking something? It has kinda been bugging my mind since yesterday." he asked, trying to sound as pure and indecent as he could.

"Sure, shoot." Rikku said.

"Well, how to say it. Hmm, you and your sisters both was Jinchuurikis, what I want to know is... how was the two of you able to become one? I always had an image that it happened randomly to people."

Rikku stared at him, her eyes was big and round. Apparently Terry didn't know as much about Jinchuurikis and Bijuus as she did. With a little unsure look the girl looked up at him. "I really shouldn't talk too much about this to you yet, but you deserve to know." So Rikku explained all about the Bijuu, and what they did to their brains, and that removing one would kill them. Terry was surprised by all this new information, but took it all in. As a new member of Akatsuki he wasn't given such information. But now he finally knew a little at least. "The creator of the Bijuus knew my mom and dad. And when my sister was born brain dead he offered one of the Bijuus to her, if my parents would accept it. A Bijuu also have a healing power, but only for the brain. By making Lena an Jinchuuriki he also saved her life. Seven years later my parents asked if their second child, me, could also get one, which I did." Rikku stopped, and was about to continue when a loud song and vibration noise interrupted her words.

Terry was surprised and picked up his cell phone. "Sorry." He said and saw down on whoever was calling him. His face lit up, he turned to Rikku and said seriously. "I really need to take this."

Rikku nodded and let Terry get a little quiet so he could answer his phone. The blonde saw that the boy was both nervous and exited to pick the phone, it had to be someone important to him.

"Yes?" he asked as he placed it next to his ear. "Yes. ... I know. ... Yeah. ... Wasn't that at five minutes over eight? If I remember right. And don't forget his birthday on sixteenth on the twelfth. ... It will be fine. ... What? You're in Provideniya now? ... Oh... but how is work? ... Ok, yeah... I miss you too. What has it been? Two years now? ... How long is your work going to make you travel all over the world? ... Yeah, yeah I know. I just can't help it... I haven't seen you in such a long time, and ... ...yeah, I miss you too." There was a few seconds of silence. Rikku look up at him, and got shocked to see he looked horrible and so sad... he was almost crying. "What?" he said sadly. "You got to go, now? You finally got the time to call too... ok." Terry sighed. "Good bye then... and good luck." Terry sighed deeply as he ended the conversation. He turned and saw Rikku staring at him. "Oh, sorry." He wiped away a tear. "Sorry about that, hehe." He laughed embarrassed and nervously.

"You ok?" she asked, feeling sorry for him, she had complelty forgotten what kind of conversation they where having before the call. "Who was that?" Rikku asked curiously.

"An old friend of mine," Terry answered and tried to smile. Rikku understood his pain, she knew very well how horrible it felt and how sad it was when you were separated from your friends. "We go way back, all the way to the good old school days, hehe." Terry laughed a little, and seemed to completely have forgotten about the talk about Bijuus and Yuna scanning his brain. "But I haven't seen him for a while, he travels a lot."

"That's horrible." Rikku mumbled. She really didn't know what to say when it came to distance and traveling. She had never let that been a hinder for her, so she tried to imagine how it was not having her powers... which for her was a horrible thought. "Where is he now?" Rikku asked, trying to act as if she hadn't been listening to Terry's part of the conversation.

"In Russia he said."

"Hmmmm." Rikku muttered for herself. "Do you want to meet him after dinner?" she asked.

"Eh?" Terry asked shocked. "How? You can do that?" he gasped surprised.

"Sure I can, you seem to really want to meet him again. So I can take you there." Rikku smiled and seemed very happy. "I happen to have a teleport stop at Provideniya. So no sweat."

A smile came over the boy's face. "Oh Rikku I..." Terry shone up. "That would be so awesome! Yes, yes please, it would be so wonderful to see him again!"

"Hehe, yey!" Rikku cheered.

"Rikku! Terry! Dinner! **NOW**!" called a loud angry voice.

"Oh crap, we got to hurry!" Rikku grabbed Terry's arm and teleported back to the house, where their dinner was waiting.

The dinner was lovely, but went quickly down. They both were excited about traveling, and as the last meat was eaten off the plate Rikku wasn't slow with teleporting Terry to Provideniya. The streets of the Russian city were cold and dark, even though the time of day wasn't that late. The ice cold snow hit the two of them hard, in the hurry they had forgotten to take on anything that could be called warm clothes. But no matter, Rikku stayed with Terry until a car came to pick him up. Though, thanks to the cold there weren't any time for Rikku to be introduced to Terry's friend. It was a little sad, but Rikku didn't want to interrupt the two friends, so she only said good bye and stood waving while the car drove off. The only thing Rikku had been able to see of Terry's friend was that he had long black hair. As soon as the car went out of sight Rikku teleported herself to a much hotter place, a lovely beach in Spain was just what she needed after the cold hit from Russia. He was going to call her once he had been long enough with his friend.

Despite what Rikku thought, Terry was quicker done then what she expected.

Sitting in a yellow bikini on a green towel on the hot sand, Rikku picked up the vibrating phone and answered it. "Hello Terry." She said. "You two already done?" she asked.

"_Eh... yeah well..._" Terry said sadly on the other end."_His work got in the way, so he had to go_." His voice sounded even sader. "_C-can you pick me up soon? I am walking right now, and I will get to the place in a few minutes._" His voice was shivering, thanks to the cold no doubt.

"Ah sure. I just need to change, and I will meet you there, bye!" Rikku said and ended the conversation. Once she got back into her regular clothes she found a safe place and teleported back to Provideniya. What hit her there was a snow storm. And she could see Terry coming walking through it; he seemed to be ice cold. With shaking hands took the boy a grip of Rikku's arm, and almost begged her to teleport him back.

The first thing Terry did back at Rikku's house was to take a hot, hot bath. Afterwards he was placed under the hot kotatsu and given a cop of hot chocolate milk by Tsunade herself, no way was their guests going to become sick in her house. Rikku and Terry sat under the hot and lovely Kotatsu, both with each there cup for hot chocolate milk. While Terry seemed to be lost in thoughts, Rikku sat with a pillar of paper and was drawing.

"Rikku." Tsunade said and walked in the living room. "_Someone_ is finally home." The mother smiled happily.

"Eh?" Rikku asked and looked up at her mother. She quickly teleported to the front door and opened it. Second later jumped Rikku out of the door and hugged the person. "YUUUUUUUNA!" she cried out. "Finally! You're baaaack!"

Yuna, who had finally returned didn't seem shocked to get this kind of greeting as she only smiled and hugged Rikku back. "Yeah, it's good to be back."

The girls laughed and after a hard hug Rikku let Yuna go and the two of them walked in the house. What met them now was Terry.

"Oh." Yuna gasped, a little surprised to see a new face in the house. "And who might this be?" She looked over him, there was something special with him indeed.

"This is Terry!" Rikku said cheerfully and danced over to his side. "He is also a Jinchuuriki!"

Yuna's smile grows larger. "Another one? It was indeed right of us to finally get back to Japan." Yuna said and laughed. "I never thought we would find so many Jinchuurikis in Tokyo. This is super good news."

With a friendly smile on his face reached Terry out his hand, Yuna took it. But didn't seem too happy or accept him yet.

"You can go ahead right now if you want." Terry said a little nervously. His heart actually started to beat faster. Rikku had told him all about what was going to happen. He would have lied if he said he wasn't a little afraid and nervous. He did the only thing he could do at this moment, which was to try to calm himself down.

Yuna nodded and moved her hands to each side of his head. "Ready?" she asked.

"As ready as I can be." He mumbled.

"This won't hurt a ..." Yuna stopped, her eyes got larger. Quickly turned the girl around, what she saw was Rikku holding her own hands at her head and her eyes was large... her face expression was a mix of sadness and terror. "Rikku!" Yuna called and dashed over to her friend. "What is wrong?" she asked worried.

Terry also became surprised by this and stood next to Yuna, but... he had seen this before. "It's even happening now?" he whispered.

"What is happening?" Yuna asked and looked at him.

It was at this moment Rikku fell down on her knees and started to scream.

"I... I..." mumble Terry. "I saw... her like this, this morning... But I thought it was just a nightmare." He mumbled, though he had to talk loudly so that Yuna could hear him over the screaming. "She dreamt about her sister trying to contact her."

Yuna went down on her own knees, kneeling before Rikku. "Calm down please." She whispered.

Completely out of air Rikku bended forward, placing her arms on the floor and just stared empty down on the floor. Yuna took this opportunity to rest her head against Rikku's.

"Think other thoughts." Yuna whispered, used her powers to help Rikku coping with this and calming down. "I am here, it's all ok."

Rikku's tensions in her body gave away and she breathed out, but tears started to fall down her eyes and she wasn't able to stop them. Yuna wasn't slow with forcing her friend up so that she could give her a new hug.

"It's ok, everything is ok." Yuna repeated over and over again, until Rikku had been able to stop her tears and her breath returned to normal.

In the living room sat the three of them, Rikku's parents had heard the rackets, but they hadn't interfered, especially since it already had quite down. They knew Yuna was good with taking care of their daughter.

"What is going on?" Terry asked. "Is ... she really trying to ..." he was cut off.

"Yes... It's Lena..." Rikku mumbled. "I thought it was only me dreaming... but it seems ..." Rikku stopped and her sentence was finished by Yuna.

"Her spirit is still here. ...no wonder, Lena had the power to leave her body at will, maybe she left her body behind right before she was killed, so that she could try to warn us from whatever took her."

Rikku lowered her head. "Yeah... something... like that." She didn't like thinking that her dear sister was still in this world... she was dead; she should be moving on, not staying behind like this even if she was trying to warn them.

"Sadly we can't talk to ghosts or spirits. So no matter how hard she tries we won't be able to understand what she wants to tell us..." Yuna mumbled, not liking at all the feeling of powerlessness. She wanted to do so much more for her friend, but she couldn't... she wasn't almighty. She could only try to get Rikku in a better mood. It seemed that Lena gave up, since Rikku was able to get up. And Rikku realized she had interrupted something important.

"Ups!" Rikku mumbled. "Thanks to me you weren't able to scan his memories. Sorry." She apologized and backed up.

"Oh..." Yuna mumbled, in all of this had that thought slipped her mind. "Don't worry."

"Yeah, don't worry." Terry said. "Then let's do it now." Terry tried to keep calm but he got the nervous feeling back at the thought what would happen next.

Yuna turned towards him. "Please hold still." She mumbled, and the boy obeyed. She was about to place her hands on his head, but was interrupted by the unsettling feeling she had felt before. She turned around and saw Rikku yet again with a face of pain and terror, and she was trying her best to hold back a scream. But instead of falling down went Rikku backwards and rested her back against the wall, trying to keep herself up. But her knees grew weaker and she slowly glided down. "Again?" Yuna shouted, both worried and annoyed. "Lena! Leave your sister alone! She can't understand you!" Yuna shouted out in the room and placed her hand on Rikku's shoulder, trying to comfort her in any way.

"She..." Rikku said pressing out of bitten teeth. "... b...black..." Rikku forced those words out of her. "Black... d-doctors..."

Terry was at loss of words, what was he supposed to say in these situations? He hardily believed this was even happening. Rikku hold back her screams, she didn't know for how long though. It felt like her brain was going to split open. Tears also started to develop in her eyes.

"So it would seem." She whispered. "Try to calm down Rikku." Yuna said comfortingly. "Just breathe, come on ... breathe in deeply."

Rikku grabbed one of Yuna's hands and hold it hardly, but surly enough tried to calm herself and breathe deeply in and out a couple of times. Yuna moved her free hand from Rikku's shoulder and placed it upon her head. "I will lower your senses a little bit. You will almost hear nothing, taste and feel nothing, but I will keep your eyes perfectly intact, this way will Lena not be able to contact you. ... I hope."

As Yuna's words went on Rikku's movements became calmer, and at last did her expression finally become relaxed.

'How does it feel now Rikku?' Yuna asked in Rikku's head. Since the blonde girl was now almost completely deaf this was the only way to communicate. Terry was also let in on this conversation.

'M-much better... thanks.' Rikku said relived.

'Now... tell me what has been going on with you.'

'Well...' Rikku started to explain her dreams and all that to Yuna.

'How horrible,' Yuna thought. 'She is no longer of this worlds... her words aren't meant to be heard by us, you are just being tortured by her attempts to communicate.'

'Right... but that doesn't stop her from trying. I know she loved me and doesn't want me to suffer... but she also doesn't want me to end up like she did... she is just trying to save me, to save all of us.' Rikku was very much used to these types of conversations with Yuna, so it wasn't anything new. What was on the other hand was the feeling of not... feeling everything around her. Only seeing things with your eyes was strange, no sound, no nothing from any of her other senses.

A small silence followed her last words. What was there to be said? She was right, and Yuna wished with all her might that Lena could find a way to get her words to them, but without making Rikku suffer like this. Even Terry felt sorry for Rikku, it had seemed very painful and he was glad Yuna could actually do something to help, even just a little.

The silence was broken, but not by the voice of any once thought, but by a difference voice.

"Girls!" it was Tsunade. "Don't forget that Talia is going to travel back home today. You better start getting to the airport."

Yuna light up. "I completely forgot!" she said gasping. "Is it this late already?" apparently when Yuna had been out she had forgotten to count the days, which is kind of hard to do when you travel all over the world, in all different time zones. 'Rikku.' Yuna said in her friend's mind. 'You have to teleport us to the air port.'

'Oh?' Rikku asked. 'Why?' she had also forgotten, but she didn't need to be reminded to remember. 'AH! Talia! She is traveling to USA today!' Yuna nodded to her thought and turned to Terry.

"Do you want to join us? The airport isn't that far away from here, so you will not feel too ill. Besides, I can fix that right up." Yuna said, she figured Terry was not used to being told what to do telepathically, so to be understanding of him did she talked to him instead, even though it meant that Rikku couldn't hear her words.

Terry was a little unsure on what to say. He didn't want to be in the middle of a girl's goodbye event. But somehow he didn't want to be separated from them, even if it was just for a short while. "Sure, I will join, if I'm not a bother." He said.

The three people teleported, Rikku had great experience of teleporting to a place with many people without being seen or noticed. Plus, Yuna only messed a little with people's mind if she found out someone noticed there entrance.

It didn't take long for the three of them to find the place where Talia's gate, and next to her stood Triinu. She had been with Talia all day, and had made sure that she arrived safe and sound to her gate, no GPS could help you in here... Yuna also made it so Rikku got her senses back, but if any sign of Lena trying to make contact, Yuna would shut her out by closing Rikku's senses again.

"There you are!" Triinu called as she saw the little group coming walking up to them. "Yuna! You are back!" cheered the girl happy. "And you brought Terry! Hello again."

The girls talked for a while, even Terry joined in on the chat.

"Are your parents going to pick you up?" Triinu asked.

"Yes." Talia answered. "I don't know if it's Asuma or Kurenai who is going to get me, but it's sure to be one of them." Talia smiled, and used here parent's names instead of calling them "mom" and "dad" she had always called them by their names, and found it rather strange to call them something else.

The chat continued but they couldn't talk for too long, the plane was soon about to go and people had to board. They said their good byes and waved.

'So.' Triinu said in the open conversation that Yuna always had available for her girl friends to use if they wanted to chat together. She always had it cut of when she of out flying for herself though. 'Did you find out if Terry was ok? Well I assume you did, since he is here and all.'

Yuna's face froze. 'I...' she thought back, remembering that she was unable to get into his head because she was interrupted by Rikku. 'I haven't ...yet. Something came up.'

The happy expression that was on Triinu's face disappeared, sure she had acted all nice around the stranger, but she was also afraid if he really was dangerous. He was a Jinchuuriki, there was no denying that, but what if he worked for the _wrong_ people?

'Let's head back to Rikku's house, I'll look so deep into his mind that he won't be able to hide anything from us.' Yuna thought threatening, with the little she could get into his head by standing close to Terry she couldn't sense or find anything wrong about him, but she had to get into his mind, real deep inside to find what he might be hiding from them. Rikku teleported everyone back to the living room, making sure nobody saw that.

"Sorry to get right down to business Terry, but I wasn't able to get into your head last time." Yuna said and turned to him.

"Eh?" Terry gasped surprised, he too had forgotten, however was remembered by it now. "Of course, do it whenever you are ready." He swallowed, he was getting nervous again, but tried his best to just stay calm and not do anything strange or out of the ordinary, though, when someone was going to scan your brain... what was normal?

The short brown haired girl placed both her hands on each side of Terry's head. "You will feel nothing." Yuna explained as she exiled, emptied her own thoughts and entered Terry's head. With all time in the world Yuna poked around in everything that was in this young man's head. She didn't like to admit it, but she was used to get inside people's heads. At times they were easy to read and had nothing to hide. But some people had been through horrible events, and the brain tried not to remember those things. Those thought was the once Yuna found the hardest to read, one; it was a challenge to unwrap what had over many years been wrapped up, and two; what was behind the unseen wrappings was awful stuff she really didn't want to get to know off. And indeed, Terry did have some part of his mind that was wrapped very well up. But no matter, she was able to unwrap them and see what he was hiding. She looked and looked, searched and searched. She specially looked for thoughts and memories that contained evil and bad attentions towards her and her friends.

They all stood in the living room, but Rikku and Triinu went over to the couch and sat down, they had expected this to take just seconds. However, they weren't too surprised to find out this one was going to take a couple of minutes. Some people just did have things in their past they wanted to forget.

When Yuna opened her eyes, both Rikku and Triinu stood up. Yuna retrieved her hands and looked at Terry with a cold stare.

"Yuna?" Rikku asked in a low voice.

But.

"Terry. I welcome you to our group of Jinchuurikis. I hope you will enjoy being with us and help us finding the reminding three Jinchuurikis." Yuna smiled towards him. In the back could the brunette hear her friends cheer.

Terry smiled back at her. "It's a great honor to be welcomed to your group."

To Be Continued...

What just happened? Terry was welcomed to the girl's group? But he is a part of the Akatsuki! Why didn't Yuna see that? How will this evolve? To find out, continue reading!

**Chapter Twenty: **Time Flies By

* * *

**Murasakyoru's "Little End Chat":**

**Mura:** Chapter nineteen! This is going forward! Hello by the way! XD How are all of you?

**Naruto:** Let me cut in by saying... YOU'RE TOO SLOW!

**Mura:** O.o eeh... sorry Naruto. But I am at school now... and stuff happens... :O

**Naruto:** Yes indeed... but damn it woman! Try to work some more with this story! It's just getting good damn it!

**Mura:** Well, thanks for that... I guess, but I can't just sit around writing all day. I have friends on WoW and other stories I am going to work on, school related things.

**Naruto:** *sigh* oh well... good luck with your school.

**Mura:** Thanks. And yes I know I have been working slowly with this story. I just want each chapter to be as good as it can be. And I doubt myself at times. But I will try to get chapter twenty out sooner then what it took for this chapter to come out. And for my readers, please write more comments on this story. xD I always love the feedback. The more I get the faster will chapter twenty come out! See you all in the next chapter! :D

**Naruto:** Indeed, cya later.

The End


	20. Time Flies By

**Y**ou **W**ill **B**e **M**ine!

**Summary:** The school's no. _One_, Uchiha Sasuke, has tons of admirers and fans, but one special man separates himself from all the others. This blonde person has some kind of special powers that can make whatever he wants to come true, but all he wants is to get Sasuke as his lover. NaruSasu. Lemon.

**WARNING:** This chapter has yet to be corrected by a Beta Reader. So yes, you will find errors and grammar mistakes in this chapter. For that I am sorry. But if some of you want to, and have time, to correct it I would be more than happy, just as long as you show what you have changed.

**Picture:** There are two pictures in this chapter. So go on my profile, find the right link and take a look. Just on the side note, the second picture is what inspired me. He doesn't necessary look hundred percent like that, that's up to you. ;D

**Some words from _Murasakyoru_: **Yeah, I guess... it's been a looong while since last time, again sorry. This chapter was so complicated, and as the time went one ended I up with just making it longer. But making these chapters longer only makes it longer to make... x,D And it took me forever to get this chapter to feel right, I am not even totally sure it is completely right... x,D but it's the best I could come up with. Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter** **Twenty: **Time Flies By

The school day on Monday went on pretty usually. Getting the life impotent sleep he needed, Naruto was finally out rested and ready for the day. Only down side, he wasn't too happy about the fact he had to thank it all to the Trix drug. A small little thing that didn't enter his mind at first, when should he go on rehab for the drug? He felt that his teleporting training was closing to a sort of end, but that was just the teleporting powers, soon enough would, most likely Triinu, start training him about her powers. Naruto's concision was already close to its worse, he didn't feel it, but the drug's negative effect was doing its toll in his body. He was also close to over dose, if he continued using the drug for any more weeks, no... days, Naruto would fall asleep on night and never wake up. However, being as he is, stubborn and headstrong would Naruto go on, even to death, he will continue his training.

Lost in his own mind walked Naruto toward his next class after the first just had ended. Sasuke hadn't shown up yet, but the Uchiha did call to the school and explain that he didn't feel too good, but he would arrive later that day, he just wouldn't make it to his first class. Naruto tried not to think too much about it, it most likely was nothing serious, even the great Uchiha Sasuke could get sick once in a while.

Wandering by himself in the hall stumble the young man upon Rikku, she seems surprised to see him at first too, but as a light switch was turn on, did her face expression change from surprised to something that looked like a cat like grin. Without any word took Rikku a hold of his arm, dragged him to someplace "safe" and teleported the two of them to a room Naruto had never been in before.

"Ok." Naruto mumbled as he looked around, it looked to be a living room.

"Don't worry." Rikku laughed a little, understanding she had done something a little crazy. "I just wanted to tell you something." So she started to explain. Apparently she hadn't told him about the different types for teleporting. So far did she only have two different types, the long distance which she named "**Hedatari"** meaning "distance". And the short distance one; "Hirameki" meaning "flash". Both the names were Japanese words. Rikku might not have been raised in here Japan, but it was here she was born, and she loved the language very much and used whenever she could.

"That's some nice names." Naruto said, being both honest and a little sarcastic. But the blonde man understood and said he might as well use the names too. Rikku was his teacher after all, what she said about her powers, goes. Thinking over what words Rikku had used made Naruto wonder. "You said "so far you know" does that mean we can teleport in other ways?" After being so used to just Hirameki, and a little Hedatari, couldn't Naruto think of other ways to use this power.

"Well of course," Rikku said with a wide smile. "Always being handicapped by having to touch the one's we want to teleport with can and is a bother. So I thought of this." Rikku smirked and turned towards a table that was in the room.

"This what?" Naruto asked, and waited for Rikku to answer him.

Something Rikku wasn't going to give him, she wanted to show him. "It's still a work in progress." She said and reached out her hand towards a basked that was on a table, and in that basked was a pair of apples. Rikku focused everything she got onto one of the apples. In the next second it did disappear.

"Wow." Naruto gasped. "That's so cool."

Moments later the apple arrived to its new location, which was in Rikku's palm. Only difference was the... state of the apple. When it had been in the basked it had been a new, fresh apple, but now, it was smothered... completely destroyed.

With disappointment in her eyes sighed Rikku out as she looked upon the apple. "But... I'm still not able to move it with out... damaging it." The girl sighed again. "I still have some training to do."

The Uzumaki didn't know what to think. Sure it would have been an awesome thing if they could teleport things without touching them, but if they got that destroyed from such a short distance; it was maybe not such a good idea.

After the demonstration Rikku teleported both of them back to the school. They said good bye and went on their own. With Rikku's words still on his mind started Naruto to think over it more closely, so **they** was maybe training him, but for themselves there powers isn't fully evolved yet either, so even Naruto could play a little with the powers himself. For a second stopped Naruto, and thought over the smashed apple. 'Oooor maybe I'll just stick to what they tell me for now, and maaaybe, just maybe, later try to experiment with this powers.'

Naruto his next class, which was IT. He saw Kiba sitting on his usual place so Naruto walked up to him. The dog boy was in a very eager mood. He couldn't wait for the last weeks to fly by so he could join his mother over to the orphanage to meet the new member of their family. Tsume had picked out one of the children. So far Kiba did only know it was a boy. He was so eager to meet his new little brother. Changing the topic whispered Naruto some information about an upcoming consort to each other. It had been a while since the Uzumaki had preformed, so Naruto felt it was about time to get up on the stage again, only he had a little plan he wanted to share first with the band guys, to ask if what he had in mind was ok for them too. The teacher walked so the class started.

Once that was done walked Naruto into a surprise, for him anyway, it was Yuna. He didn't know she had already returned from her trip, but he was glad, no doubt because she was a fellow Jinchuuriki. They started a conversation, and in the corridor did they have a normal one too, about school work and such, but in his mind did Naruto hear completely different words.

'Your Nibi powers are coming along nicely.' Yuna said echoing in his mind. Though, she was still unable to read his mind, so the conversation was very much one sided. But she didn't need to know what he was thinking to know what he wanted to ask. 'I thought of giving our Bijuu names to make it easier. Your Bijuu has its number in tails, so I thought it would suite to take that and _our_ numbers combined. Making it so Rikku's Bijuu, or power, will go under the name; _Nibi_, Triinu; _Sanbi_, and mine is; _Hachibi_. Yours, being what it is; Kyuubi.'

Naruto shudder at her words, well on the last word really. All the others made sense and he liked it, making it easier to keep track of them and such. It was just... _Kyuubi_, that word didn't actually bring back good memories. But no, he didn't want to think about it now, he just threw away his dark memories and smiled, thinking more over what Yuna had just done made him even smirk. Yuna had gone out of her ways to make such small maters easier for Naruto. Thinking back on the whole bolder in the dessert of Mexico thing, Naruto thought that maybe Yuna felt some kind of guilt about it. Nonetheless that episode had Naruto already forgiven her for, since it had actually helped, even thought it might have been a little over the top.

'If you train Nibi well through this week, you should start learning a few things about Sanbi, and start with a few training exorcises too.' Yuna said in his mind.

A smile came over Naruto face, indeed he wanted to learn the Sanbi's powers, and they seem very interesting when Triinu had talked about them and when he had seen them in action. The two of them continued talking, but Yuna kept telling him different things telepathically, therefore Naruto had to think twice before talking back, so that he didn't respond to the wrong voice. Unnecessary to say he was very grateful that Yuna did what she did, even if it was a little hard way to do a conversation, this way would nobody at school ever hear anything about the Jinchuurikis. Rumors were quickly made and went just as fast over the school once spread.

While talking to her did Naruto noticed something. He had never thought over it before, but he couldn't help it this time. Yuna hardly looked him in the eyes. She looked just a head, past him, not really even seeing him. Though, at one point trough the conversation did her eyes focus folly on Naruto, however, it seemed forced somehow.

'How dose next Monday sound?' she asked.

"Sure, where?" Naruto asked, what Yuna had said out loud had been something that would get such a response.

"At our home," Yuna said and continued the rest of her sentence telepathically. 'It's safe there, out in the mountain forest.'

That clue alone was enough to make him guess something. "You live with Rikku?" he asked, though, little surprised.

"Yes."

With question filled his eyes looked Naruto at the brunette. He had though, well since Rikku could teleport all over the world, and Yuna could fly where ever she wanted, would Yuna live at home in Norway and still attend school here. Distance wasn't really any problem for these girls. So why living in Japan?

"Fine, I will do my best through the week, and join you home at the beginning of the next." Naruto said, smiling. He could tell her eyes weren't forcing him or anything again. He find it kind of strange, was she really that lost in thoughts all the time that she often spaced out like that? Though, Naruto didn't mind, people had their habits. But over to the Sanbi, he thought it was about time he got to know more about it, and he was itching to train some more. It was almost strange really, since a few weeks ago hated Naruto the idea of training, now didn't it seem he got enough of it.

Yuna nodded and walked off; having her own classes she needed to get to. Right after she left was there someone else who arrived around the corner, it was Sasuke. The blonde got a lovely smile on his face right away, but it somehow faded. The Uchiha didn't seem to be himself today, not at all... maybe Sasuke should just have stayed at home. If Naruto didn't know better would he say Sasuke was... drugged, he seemed to be a little disorientated, and moody. Yes, the symptoms where few, but Naruto was a trained doctor, he knew what to look for. Though he didn't say anything, especially since Sasuke himself didn't even know why he felt like this. His eyes were glassy and the edges of his eyes were very red. He also constantly rubbed his eyes, Naruto tried to get his mind on something else, whispered low comforting words to calm the Uchiha down. Sasuke was also a little irritated, not because of his eyes, but because; yesterday had he gotten a call from Itachi, who said he would come home early, but apparently on the airport in Japan had the oldest Uchiha gotten call from his boss, ordering him to get to America.

That day ended, so did Tuesday, Naruto hardly did any homework, he was busy training. Gaara had joined him at some point. Naruto didn't know it but, Gaara and Yuna had meet up at school and she had given Gaara tips on how to help Naruto with his training, and since Gaara was more than happy to help did he listen carefully. So down in the trainings room was Gaara with his brother and gave him different training methods that the blonde had to do.

On Wednesday was there something that caught Naruto's attention. It happened when the blonde was still at school grounds, but the day had just ended. He only needed to deliver something to the teacher's office. As he was in his own mind, walked he pass some windows. He gazed out, walking quickly pass, stopped and walked back to look out again. Was this an illusion? He thought at first. Right next to the school gate stood a guy... and a freaking eagle landed on his arm. Naruto looked more closely at the person, he was young, had brown short hair, and was dressed in black and green clothes. And acting like it was totally normal, petted the guy the eagle. Naruto looked at the ground and saw there was no one else to see this. The moment didn't last long, as the guy made the eagle fly off. In the next moment arrived who he appeared to be waiting for. Naruto's eyes got larger. Cause it was Rikku who came running over towards the bird guy. She seems over exited to see him.

As Naruto continued looking at him did a strange feeling come over him. At first it was a familiar lovely feeling, but as he gazed into the eyes of the guy, did that feeling change and become somewhat sickening. Had he seen him before? The blonde couldn't explain it, but, for some reason did it feel like he had meet that guy before... and the meeting hadn't been a nice one.

The two people out with the school gate soon walked off and disappeared from Naruto's view. Whoever that man was didn't Naruto need to worry about Rikku, she could take care of herself. That much was certain. Naruto tried to forget what he had seen. Something that wasn't too hard, since he had other things to worry and think about.

Through the week Naruto and Sasuke did spend as much time as they could together, it being school work or free evenings. However, when ever Sasuke wasn't around did Naruto train on his powers. He did promise Yuna after all.

Changing to Sasukes side; even though smiling whenever his love Naruto was around, the Uchiha did have different feelings about it all on the inside. Sasuke didn't personally have anything against Naruto's powers. He thought it was very cool and all that... but. He couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of his boyfriend. Naruto had such great powers and Sasuke... well he was a normal boy, powerless and helpless. And was there something an Uchiha never liked to feel, was it; powerlessness. It was eating him up on the inside, though he tried his best to only focus on the love he felt from and for the blonde. If he could focus only on that, on his school work and future would this work out. Sasuke know that even thought Naruto had great powers, was Sasuke smarter than him, at least... that was what all the tests from their school said. But the past days had made him doubt that too.

The girls had other things to do this week, since it was Lena's funeral. Many things needed to be done and all three of them had their hands more than enough full.

For Naruto, at the end of the week he started to feel like a teleport master. He could now do fifty hiramekis without being sick or dizzy at all. The blonde was very proud of himself, Gaara and the girls were proud of him too. Sadly, had it come with a price. His time was out, Naruto needed to get the Trix drug out of his system. For these night ahead would he try to fall asleep on his own, but when it was going to be an important day would he use the drug the night before, just so he got enough sleep for the day. But he wasn't looking forward to just lay on his bed tired and exhausted, cause he know... it would take many nights before he would be able to enter the world of dreams on his own.

However, without knowing it yet, had Gaara tried to solve that problem for him. With the power to read anyone's face better then a book, Gaara saw what Naruto was doing to himself, and with a little information from Iruka did Gaara feel like it was only fair to tell the girls about it too. So, on the school before the day of the non drug night went the girl's plan out in action. While all the students was eating lunch, came Rikku rushing in to the cafeteria and grabbed Naruto and started to drag him away.

"Ri-where are you taking me?" Naruto cried. As he was dragged away from the eating area did he see all the other students walking towards it, and just thinking of what they were going to eat made him even hungrier.

Before Naruto know it, he was pushed inside the girl's restroom. Rikku didn't bother walking in the door, she just went back to the cafeteria. The one that stood waiting in the restroom was Triinu.

"Triinu?" he asked. "What is going on?"

"We heard about the drug, we never wanted you to do anything like that to uphold your training." Triinu spoke gently and walked close up to him.

"So...so what are you going to do ..." Naruto actually started to back up since Triinu was coming too close. "No wait a minute, who told you in the first place?" He tried to sound angry, so that maybe the subject would get changed. Such luck didn't he have, as without warning turn all the sprinklers on. Triinu made some motions with her hands and that made the water come floating towards her. "W-what are you doing?" he now backed all the way back against the wall.

"Just take a deep breath and try to hold out, I will make it so you can breathe through your nose, so just focus on breathing." Triinu said and made the water that float toward him. Understanding she wouldn't get any co-operation her did Triinu the backup plane. 'Yuna, a little help here please.'

Just like that came Yuna's powers to Triinu's aid and made Naruto float up in the air, straighten him up and opened his mouth. With graceful dance like movements made Triinu the water thinner and smaller. It came closer to Naruto and went diving down his throat. Naruto stiffened and some small protesting like noises came from him, but the more he struggled and more noise he made the more painful it became. It was all at first such a strange feeling... the water going inside him like that, but that feeling disappeared as never before felt pain came. The water inside him started to go into his veins and body cells. Even thought Triinu did it gently, carefully avoiding the lungs, it was extremely painful. But against all human nature reflexes and behavior, tried Naruto to be as still as possible. He closed his eyes and focus solidly on breathing through his nose**. **Having moving water inside him was one thing, but as it started to pick up stuff, moving that around as well became it even more painful. Tears started to roll down his cheek. At one point he even forgot to breath, he could only feel the pain.

"Almost done." Triinu said, trying to comfort him somehow. "There, I got it all." With that said moved the girl all the water out of his mouth again, and with it a yellow like material.

Being gently placed down on his feet as the last part of the water came out gasped Naruto for air and he started to cough. His legs suddenly felt week and he went down on his butt.

"Are you ok?" Triinu asked worried, afraid she might have done some damage.

"Ok?" Naruto asked, feeling angry that she could even ask such a question after what she did. He got his strength back, stood up and started to yell loudly. "I FEEL ..." he stopped. "What the." He mumbled, moving up his hand and looked at it. "Bloody hell," he gasped and looked at Triinu with an expression of shock and joy. "I feel fantastic. What did you just do?" He turned and looked at the water that was slowly making its way towards the sink, he recognized the yellow contents, it was the drug. Triinu had removed the drug out of his body. "That's... amazing!" Naruto cheered. "How did you learn to do that?"

"It was something I picked up after watching Yuna doing something similar." Triinu answered, being very proud and happy she had been able to help Naruto.

"Speaking of which, where is Yuna by the way?" he looked around in the room, but there was nobody around, not even outside in the corridors.

"Oh, she is eating lunch with Rikku." Triinu explain.

"She... what?" Naruto said surprised. "But she came over her for a while right?"

"Em... no, she hasn't left the cafeteria since she entered it right after the lunch break started." Triinu explained, and didn't understand what Naruto was acting so surprised about.

"B-but, I know I felt her powers lifting me up in the air, it was mostly thanks to that that I was able to hold still through it all."

"... Ah!" a light bulb was almost seen over Triinu's head as she finally understood what Naruto was talking about. She laughed weakly at how stupid it was of her to over think that little detail. "She didn't need to be her, she just let me borrow her powers for a while, that's all."

"Ok," Naruto said back, since she talked about it all as if it was normal, but it didn't make much sense for Naruto. "Wait... what? Borrow? How can you borrow once powers?" Naruto exiled.

"It's only Yuna that can do it. Eeeem." Triinu mumbled, and thought over how to say it. "Yuna is always telepathy active, at least with us. And when we ask for it, can she make it so that her subconscious sees though our eyes and her powers will starch out towards us and do what we think of, or what we want done or to happen. Since I wouldn't be able to open your mouth, I needed some help."

The blonde took it all in, such surprised news; he never thought it was possible. Yuna was actually able to let her friend use _her_ powers. This was unbelievable.

"How far can she reach you guys? It as a reach limit I hope." Naruto mumbled.

"Of course it has, but from the cafeteria to here, is no problem." Triinu explained. "But hurry back to the cafeteria or you will miss lunch!" Triinu pushed Naruto out of the restroom and quickly walked a different way.

For a short second stopped Naruto, he needed to enjoy this kind lovely feeling he had missed. He could actually feel he was able to fall asleep with there an then. No matter, he hold out the school day, but almost couldn't wait for the time to get right so he could go to bed, and finally fall asleep on his own. However, before he was allowed to get a date with his bed, did he have a different date with someone he loved more than his cozy bed, which was Sasuke. And the two boys had agreed to meet after school to do some school work together.

After one lovely day together was there another more important day that was coming closer with lightning steps. And that was the day tenth October, in other words; Naruto's birthday. But since that day itself was on a Tuesday this year, did they decide to celebrate it on this Saturday. The birthday was a small one. The two boys didn't want to cause too much commotion. Naruto hadn't bother telling the girls about this day, since he didn't know them that well yet, plus, he only wanted to be alone with his Sasuke. And Gaara too was with this little celebration of course. But he disappeared soon as the night arrived, since the two lovers had other plans in mind. Without saying too much what they did that night, on the next day were the two boys so exhausted that they just stayed in bed, and Naruto didn't even teleport once that weekend.

* * *

With one lovely weekend over, had the Monday arrived which they had planned to visit the girl's home. The only one that joined in on the trip was Gaara. In other words, there were only going to be Jinchuurikis present. For Naruto was this the first time in a good while he would have to teleport a long distance, and he was proud to say he didn't feel any ill at all. Only Gaara seemed to be effected by the side effects of the transport, though Yuna was quickly to make him feel better.

Naruto took in the lovely view of the new place. Sadly it was late autumn, so the many trees were bare and made the whole place look a little empty and naked. What was almost impressive was the huge stone wall that stood in front of them, and the great gate that was close.

"This... is where you live?" Naruto asked, he was stunned and surprised, and couldn't wait to get on the inside of the wall and see how the house looked like. From where he stood he could just barely see the roof.

Rikku nodded. "Sure is. Though, I haven't lived here for so long, but it's still home." The blonde girl walked to the gate and opened it. "I didn't plan on teleporting here though, I guess I kind of miss calculated the teleportation, but I didn't miss the spot by that far." Rikku said scratching the back of her head. In all her life had she never really teleported a large group, a large group being over three to four people. Rikku did it once or twice and the same thing happened. When she last teleporting the group did she noticed she was a little off course. However, and gladly, wasn't it by much. Though, she had never before ended up outside of the gate when teleporting home. "Go ahead guys." Rikku said, and offered Naruto and Gaara to go in first.

The two boys gasped at the lovely scenery that was before them. The old Japanese mansion was astonishing, the girls smiling at the shocked faces of their two guests, but an unsettling feeling made Yuna's smile fade the slightest. "Rikku." She said low. "We forgot to tell _them_." Yuna said, and she didn't mean there guests.

"Oooh, right..." Rikku mumbled, thinking over the consciences.

Triinu heard her friend's low words. "Hey, will this not turn out bad? They are our defenses after all."

The blonde boy didn't hear any of the girl's whispers as he was so taking in by the view. "This place looks awesome." Naruto turned back to look at the three girls. "I can't believe you two live he-AH!" Naruto suddenly shouted out. While he was turning his gaze forward again came something pit black out of nowhere and landed on his face. As the thing slapped on his head did Naruto also lose his balance and fell backwards. 'What the hell?' he thought surprised. And before he even touched the ground could he hear a set of heavy footsteps coming running towards him. Everything happened so fast, he could tell from the sound of the steps that this ting was big and heavy, but what was it? He didn't have time to react. He could only hear the footsteps took-off, most likely leaping towards him.

"NARUTO!" Gaara called worried, he saw everything happen and was beyond shocked and surprised.

"Yuki..." Yuna said low, but her words were so hard that they cut through the air. "**_No_**."

Naruto landed on the ground and felt whatever it was that was attacking him landed right before him. He could tell there were two sets of legs at each side of him, and that the big creature glided the slightest forward, though came to a completely stop at his knees or so. Not really knowing what happened around him, removed Naruto what was covering his face, at the same time sat the blonde young man up, and looked at head of him. What met his glaze were blue eyes, a snow white fury face and a light pink nose. Naruto's eyes grow large, what stood before and looked at him was a... _white tiger_!

"Yuki," Yuna said again, "he is a friend, and one of us." Her voice sounding much more calmer and warmer. The big cat actually... nodded its head and turned I's head to the other new guests that were with them. "He is too, please be kind to them." The tiger took a few steps back and sat down on the ground. "Why so shocked Naruto?" Yuna asked, did a motion with her fingers, her eyes glanced a slight yellow and it made Naruto float up in the air and placed him down no his feet.

"Y-y-y-y-ou... you have a tiger? A **_white_** _tiger_!" he gasped, this was unbelievable, and how was it even possible? The whole tiger species had been extinct for almost forty years. And this one, was **white**, this was one damn rare creature. "How is it possible?"

'_No, you're wrong.' _In Naruto's mind echoed a female voice._ 'You said, "a white tiger" that is incorrect, "a snow tiger" would be the correct answer._' There was no wonder this was done telepathically.

Naruto looked back at Yuna, she only nodded at the blonde, and before any more questions could come out of Naruto appeared Rikku before him, she smiled largely and patted the blonde on his shoulder. "Don't think too much about it, she is Yuna's pet; Yukimitora, shorten down to Yuki. Just be kind and she will not bite you." Rikku winked and both her and Triinu laughed cheerfully.

Still very much shocked about the rare animal thing, did Naruto try not to think too much about it. "Ok... cool, nice... pet." He mumbled.

"Hehe, I know." Rikku said and turned to his right and pointed down to what he was holding. "And that one is mine."

"Eh?" Naruto mumbled and lifted up what he was apparently still holding in his hand, it had been the thing that landed on his face and made him fall down. He could only see it as a black small bag, but as he turned it around could he see round green eyes, a small nose, an open mouth and a small "meow" came out of it. "WHAT THE?" Naruto shouted surprised, and dropped it without thinking. Yukimitora leaped over to Naruto, but didn't attack him, the animal only opened its mouth and caught Rikku's cat before it hit the ground. "It was a **cat**!" Naruto shouted pointing at the tiger that walked away with the small black cat in its mouth, like a mother cat would do to her children.

"Calm down Naruto." Gaara said and laughed at his brother's shocked face, oh it was just priceless. Sure Gaara was also shocked about the two girl's pets too, but he didn't think too much about it. Why should he? Rikku could teleport to places, Triinu change things with only water and Yuna could move and fly with her mind. Why would an out-died animal shock him that much compare with everything else?

"Rikku?" said a male voice from the house.

The blonde girl shoots up, turned around and dashed over to the porch of the house. "Yes! It's just us!" Rikku called out happily. "You mind coming out a second?"

The door opened side-ways and a young man stepped out. Both Naruto and Gaara got a familiar feeling over them; Gaara was very shocked, but soon ended up smiling. It was no question, it was the Jinchuuriki feeling that kicked in, and since they had never met this man before came the feeling much stronger. The blonde man smiled at first, but the sickening feeling he had felt before drowned the warmth. In the matter of seconds he did go from normal, happy and close to throwing up, but as soon as it had arrived did it all disappear. 'What the hell was that?' Naruto thought angrily, 'maybe the good and bad feeling neutralized each other?' he thought surprised, but decided to think over it later.

"Oh," Terry murmured as he saw the guests, and he himself got the feeling running through him. "Hello there." he said, smiling.

"As you might have guessed," Yuna's voice spoke up; surprisingly didn't her voice come in their minds, but to their ears. "He is the fourth Jinchuuriki, his Bijuu is an eagle with _four_ wings."

A smiling smirk came over Terry's face as he nodded to Yuna's words. "My name is Terry, Kamizuki Terry, nice to meet you two." He reached out his hand and did a quick handshake with Naruto and Gaara, they at the same time told him there names.

It was unnecessary to say that Naruto immediately got questions popping up in his head. However, Naruto held himself back for a moment, how was he supposed to ask these questions? Was it even possible to ask them in any _kind_ or _polite _way? Not as Naruto could think of at the moment. Not wanting to really waist time walked Naruto up to Terry.

"What's your powers?" Naruto asked, and continued looking at Terry.

"Wow," Terry was a little surprise by the sudden question, but actually laughed a little at the scene. "You really don't beat around the bush do you?" he said, still laughing. "Well," Terry took a deep breath and said truthfully. "I don't know that much about my powers yet. I am still very new at this."

"New?" Gaara asked, how could he be "new"? he looked at least twenty years old, making him even older then Yuna. Leaving there only to be one other option left to how Terry became a Jinchuuriki.

"Yes well..." Terry mumbled. "I got my Bijuu when I was about eighteen."

With that question answer did another question rose. "How did you get your Bijuu, or who gave it to you?" Gaara asked. Naruto only stood still and watched Terry's every move and waited for him to answer.

That question however made Terry wrinkle his eyebrows. He actually seems unsure what to say. In a state of desperation turned the brown haired male over at Yuna, almost asking her to answer for him on this. He knows well she had seen his past when she was inside his head. But Yuna didn't seem to understand his stare, which made Terry think that she had maybe already wiped away his past from her memories. Well, that was one good thing, making his past and memories his own again. "When I was eighteen my parents die in car accident. What happened after that is very much a blur, but I know there was this guy who kept me in his basement, and one day I woke up I got this powers. It took me days of training to become strong enough to escape from him. And ever since then have I travel around the world, searching for well... others like me."

"How did you even know other like us existed?" Naruto asked, an imported question for the blonde, since he just recently had been told so.

"Hmm, I am not really sure. It was just something in my mind that told me so." Terry took to his head. "Man, it's hard to explain when things don't really make much sense."

A sighed came from the blonde, but looked up at Terry with understanding. "I understand, you found us now," Naruto patted Terry on his shoulder, "don't think too much about the past anymore."

"He is right Kamizuki-san." Gaara said gently, he could easily tell how hard this was for him, even more than the others. Of course he could, it was his powers after all.

The newest member of the group looked up at Gaara. "Hey, no need to be so formal, you guys can call me Terry. No need for honorifics."

"That sounds ok with me too." Gaara said with a gentle smile on his face. He knew it was the Bijuu talking, but no matter how much he tried, he just couldn't lay off or ignore the feeling that wanted to be friendly with Terry. Leaving no other choice went Gaara with the flow.

Once that was done, cleared Naruto his throat, getting Terry's attention and the blonde gave a look telling the other man he was waiting for something. And it didn't take long before Terry understood what Naruto meant.

"My powers." Terry said as he understood he had yet to show them to the group. "Let me show you guys my powers. I don't know all that much, but let me show what I know ok. Get ready." Terry stood at the end of the porch and reached out his hands towards the forest. He closed his eyes and focus on whatever he was going to do. A few moments retrieved Terry his hands and turned around. "What do you think?"

"What do you mean? I can't see or hear anything." Rikku said.

"That's just _it_. _Hear_." Terry said and quoted out one of Rikku's spoken words. "I removed the sound from the area."

"You what?" Naruto asked surprised and tried his best to hear anything, anything at all, but no.

"And watch this." Terry grinned, turned around again and started slowly to wave and hands. The coolest thing was that a sound started to come from his fingertips. It was clearly the sound of the wind, and all the other wild life that was in the forest of autumn time. But all the different sounds joined together somehow, making a lovely sound, no, music, it was music. Terry made music from the sounds of nature, incredible! "Not only that." He stopped what he did and walked over to Rikku, placed his two fingers on her trough and looked at the little group. "Now this," he said, "is funny." What he said and did wasn't in itself funny, but what nobody had expected was that the voice that came out from his mouth was not his own, but... Rikku's. "I can copy a person's vocal code." He said, again in her voice. "However, I can only copy one voice at the time." Terry cough hard, and his voice turned back to normal. "My abilities aren't capable of remembering more than one voice code at the time. Therefore, until I copy another's voice can I make Rikku's whenever I want." To end his show clapped Terry his hands together a few times, making it so that all the sound he had taken returned to its place.

"That's awesome." Cheered Rikku happily, "and with even more training you can do even better."

Terry's smile grows wider. "Really? Man I hope so." He seemed really happy to be told that, he hadn't trained much with his powers, especially cause he had no idea how to train them.

Naruto had gotten large eyes when witnessing those powers, he know those powers would someday awaken in him as well, but they didn't seem too bad. "Thanks Terry," Naruto said, sounded very grateful. "It was very cool of you to show us your powers."

The little group started to chat about the different powers of theirs, when a cell phone interrupted the conversation. Rikku apologized herself and answer the call. When she was done returned the girl again. "I will soon be back guys, I just need to pick up my mom."

"Wait Rikku," Naruto started, "when you say "pick" up, you don't mean that ..." he ended his sentence as Rikku disappeared from the room. He turned and looked at Yuna. "How much time and money has this family actually saved because of her teleportation?"

His words made Yuna giggle. "Oh, how I have wondered that myself. They never take plane, hardly any train, Rikku dose most of the movement in this family."

Naruto sighed at his answer, but it was more of a happy sigh. He couldn't wait to do acutely the same. Teleporting all over the earth with his love and show him the beauty of the world, it would be so awesome.

It didn't take too long before Rikku returned with her mother. Naruto wasn't surprised to see the women walk completely normal, despite the sudden long travel she had done on such short time, she obviously was used to it all.

"A great pleasure meeting you again Tsunade," Yuna said gently as she bowed before the older woman. "How went the gambling in Las Vegas?"

Tsunade stretched herself, breathing in the lovely fresh air. "Not _too_ bad," she admitted and went walking towards the house. "In total I lost nine thousand, but I did win five thousand dollars or so." There was a sense of pride in her voice, for some reason.

Watching her mother walk into to house, Rikku called after her. "But mom, I left you with ten thousand dollars just a few days ago, how can you possibly have lost that much already?"

"Oh be quite. I need my shower, I never like the showers in America, and I never will." Tsunade's voice went on mumbling about something about America related stuff, but the group outside couldn't hear her voice anymore.

Naruto, who was used to big numbers of money didn't find it strange with hearing that type of money being used to gamble, what he wanted to know was... how did Tsunade get them. Jiraiya was sure not able to get that much from just working as a teacher. "Wow, wow, back up a little there." Naruto said and looked at Rikku. "Ten thousand dollars? Where did you get them from?"

Apparently not thinking over that the others was listening to what she said to her mother, Rikku got a nervous smile, looked up at the sky and shrugged. "Aah... nowhere." She mumbled.

"Rikku," Yuna started. "You can tell them, no harm will come from that. But, let's get inside first before we freeze off our noses."

Everyone agreed on that and Rikku showed the way in. When everyone got comfy in the living room started Rikku on the conversation that was left off.

"Ok, ok." The blonde girl mumbled. "My mom is horrible at gambling, she always losses, I however am rather good. Or well... somewhat."

Terry, thinking over how well he knows Rikku figured out something. "You, count the cards." The others looked up at the girl with both shocking and admiring faces.

"Not really," she muttered embarrassingly out. "B-but somehow... yes." Rikku looked uncomfortably. "Even I can't explain it, it's just that my brain knows what's good to do and not."

"But don't you get in trouble for doing that?" Gaara asked, knowing well that the casinos hated if people counted card and where quick to expose of them.

"Yes, big trouble. People that counts cards and get cough usually get beaten half to death. But somehow, before they did anything to me, they saw that I gave ninety-seven percent of my winnings to my mom, who... always losses everything and more. So I guess, they never bother to take me. Since, they figured, if I was gone my mom wouldn't be there too." Rikku explained.

"And besides," Triinu added. "If anyone of them ever got bad attentions towards Rikku could Yuna only wipe out there videos, tapes and memories."

"Well, that sounds nice, to have such a back up." Naruto mumbled, imagining Yuna going berserk at a casino, he got shivers down his spine.

The conversation took a different turn after that. Yuna also decided to tell Naruto something, that she understood he had misunderstood.

'By the way Naruto.' Yuna said in his mind. 'It wasn't me that corrected you back then, you know, that Yuki is a snow tiger, but it was Yuki that did it herself.' she could see what words "what?" covering Naruto's face. 'All I can say for it to make sense, is that; I got her when I was very young, without knowing, I poured telepathy into her for years and years, giving her an IQ of a average human. Literally, she is a young girl in tiger clothing. When ever we are close she can choice to use my powers to communicate with people by their minds. That's all.' Yuna ended the telepathic sending and returned to the ongoing conversation.

It took Naruto a few moments to digest what he just got to know. Was it even possible? How could it be possible? He shook his head, 'whatever.' He thought. 'it's just as normal as I can blow up builders with my mind, it's cool.'

After a while came Tsunade walking in the room, holding a tray with cops of hot chocolate milk. She had noticed how many guests that were visiting, since she had enough cops with her, but it was first now she noticed who it was. "Oh my, you're Minato's." she said shocked as she gazed at Naruto. "Nice of you to finally come over for a visit." Before Naruto could say anything to Rikku's mom, looked the elder woman at her watch. "I better return to the kitchen and make some dinner, so all of you better be hungry and not leave until I have given you enough food."

"But." Gaara started, he didn't want to be intruding or making her do more work then what she wanted or could handle, but Tsunade just cut him off.

"No buts," Tsunade said with a hard voice. "It's been so long since I could make a proper family meal, so just sit put and wait for the food to get ready!

"It didn't take long time for Tsunade to make something tasty for everyone and she soon asked them to make the table ready. But since there was not room for everyone there decided Tsunade for everyone that she should eat someplace else, again wasn't anyone allowed say the difference.

With food on a plate stood Tsunade up and walked towards the door of the living room. "I hope it tastes good."

Before Tsunade left, Gaara took a bite, he almost made a face, not that it was bad or anything, it was just not his taste. As the kind guy he was, didn't he want to hurt the lady's feelings. "It tastes just perfect." He said, she smiled at him, nodded and walked out.

A sound of something small falling down and hit the table turned Gaara's attention to his brother. "Something wrong Naruto?" Gaara asked.

The blonde young man had dropped his chopsticks, and he used his hand palm do massage is ear. "It's nothing..." Naruto mumbled with a smile. "There was just this screaming noise that came to my ear a second ago, must have been my imagination." Naruto looked around in the room for a moment to see if he could find any reason for the sound he just had heard, but no. Trying to forget it picked the boy up his chopsticks and started to focus on the spicy food that stood before him.

Picking up a slice of meat thought Terry over what Naruto just had said, and he was about to forget about it too when he realized something. "Oh, right, I forgot to mention that." Terry murmured, looking at Naruto. "That... sound just now, that was me."

Not understanding how Terry could have been able to do anything asked Naruto shocked. "What did you do?"

"No, no, I didn't _make_ the sound; it's a part of my powers." Terry explained. "When ever someone, or wait. Yuna" he stopped and gazed at Yuna and Rikku. "You agree it's better to learn him when he practis it, right?" Yuna nodded at his question. "Then could the two of you help me out here?"

"Of course." Yuna said back. "What do you want me to do."

When Terry turned to ask Yuna for help got Naruto a bad feeling about it all. This wasn't going to be Mexico all over again, right?

"Not much Yuna, just tell Rikku that you _hate _her, of course, with feeling and as much truth as you can." He knows how good friends the two girls were, making it all much better. After this did Terry know that Naruto would permanently learn and remember about this part of his power.

At the word "hate" fell Yuna of the wagon. She absolutely forgot it was all about Naruto's training, for her did she need to find an unexacting part of her to tell her best friend that she... hated her. Yuna never thought she would ever say those words to Rikku in any life-times, they had been friends for so long, this was just unthinkable.

Terry had to remind her of the cause, since she was lost in her mind. "It's for Naruto's sake, remember? Ok, forget the felling in the words, just say them as plainly as you can, just say them."

Looking empty down at the floor went Yuna over her "manuscript" in her mind, over and over. In the next moment made Yuna a sharp turn with her head, looked Rikku in the eyes and said it. "Rikku I ..." her voice stopped but her mouth continued forming words. And then, her voice returned. "**_I_ _hate_ _you_**."

Rikku of course didn't take them seriously, despite the fact that they were said with such a dark, cold and horrible voice. The one that reacted to the words where Naruto; he shoot up, covered his ears, gritted his teeth, and closed his eyes. "What the heeell!" the boy muttered frustrated behind his teeth. The sound felt like it was cutting through him, tearing him apart.

A little surprised himself, Terry know the effect could be something like this, but not this strong. So, to calm Naruto down took Terry a deep breath and moved two fingers up to his mouth and whistled out. A lovely and peaceful melody entered Naruto's ears, and it got him to relax and take deep breaths. When Naruto sat down started Terry to talk, cause the two of them was getting strange stares from Gaara and Triinu. Yuna and Rikku hadn't looked away from each other through all this, not even once.

"What Naruto and I just heard was the sound of Yuna lying." He looked over at the girl, wondering why Yuna seemed to be frozen stiff.

The blonde girl placed her hand on Yuna's shoulder. "Sorry guys, me and Yuna needs to talk, excuse us for a few moments." As just like that, disappeared the two girls.

Naruto didn't mind, he was more trying to forget the sound he just had heard. "That... was the most horrible, loudest, painful sound I have ever heard in my life!" He moved his hand through his golden hair and sighed.

"I must agree there, it's an horrible sound." Terry agreed.

"But, what kind of powers was that?" Naruto and Gaara asked in union.

"It's something I call _Shinjitsu_." The brown head explained.

"Truth?" Gaara asked, translating the Japanese word.

"Yes, it's both a curse and a gift." Terry chucked at his own words. "You will hear a sound when someone lies, depending on how big the lie, the louder and more horrible will the sound be." he explained.

"Really...?" the blonde didn't know what to think of this.

"In other words." Gaara mumbled. "Even if it's you who tell the lie... the sound will still come to you?"

Terry nodded. "Yes, so I hope you don't go around lying to anyone Naruto, it might be hard to keep a straight face with that sound going through your head."

That power had been Terry's first one, in the last years has it been such part of his life that he had forgotten to mention in before. It's thanks to that _Shinjitsu_ that the man hates to lie. He didn't like hearing them or saying them. It was a bad taste for him. But he had learned to make small white lies that not even his _Shinjitsu _would make a fuss about, thankfully. Who could walk through their life without a little lying here and there?

Naruto, Gaara, Terry and Triinu kept on talking about the lie detector powers, until the conversation took a turn when the reappearance of Yuna and Rikku happened moments after. The girls seemed to be back to normal.

"I apologize for leaving like that." Yuna said in her gentle voice. "Rikku reminded me of one thing though. Naruto." Yuna started. "I think it's about time you start to learn your _Sanbi_powers, Triinu get started."

"Ehh, about that Yuna," Triinu stood up. "Explaining everything will take too long, like a full week at least. Can I rather tell him it all your mind box?"

This made Naruto looked back and forth between the two girls. "You can do that?"

"Good point Triinu, and yes I can. It will only cost me some energy and focus." Yuna stood up and very gently touched Naruto and Triinu's foreheads. They didn't collapse as they lost contact with their bodies, but they froze, sitting still like dolls. "They are now in a deeper part of my mind then what he and I were. So the time in there goes even slower, but I guess Triinu needs the time, explaining her powers in greater detail will take a while."

The rest of the group didn't mind that two of them staring out of the conversation. Gaara, Yuna, Rikku and Terry found something interesting to talk about and the time flew by. And before they all know it returned Naruto and Triinu to them.

"Ok... I think I got it." Naruto said all of a sudden. "Can I get a glass of water?" He had cut into a long going conversation, but it ended quickly, as this was much more important.

Rikku smiled, teleported away and returned with the glass Naruto asked for.

The blonde thanked the girl and gazed upon the glass. He searched for his Sanbi powers. Deep inside of his mind he did do his best to reach out to it. Gently moved the blonde out his own hand towards the glass and made small movements with his fingers. He focused harder and felt his eyes turn red. He stiffened his fingers and there, he felt something activating at the back of his mind. A small drop of water was lifted up from the glass and float up in the air. Naruto's eyes got big by surprise, not believing he had actually done it. He moved his fingers, moving the water with them. "I did it!" he cheered.

Rikku and Triinu congratulated him, but Yuna just told him he had a long way to go. She didn't make Naruto lose his high spirit; she only made him more fired up. "Teach me more Triinu!" he cheered.

With that said went Naruto and Triinu into Yuna's mind box again. The blonde learn a lot, and he started to see the great difference in the girl's powers. Rikku's teleporting powers only focused on the body of herself and the traveler's. In other words she needs a deep understanding of the body she is teleporting. Yuna's powers was more in the big scale, she moved big stuff and even herself and others. So her powers are in the out stretching, reaching long and far. But when it came to Triinu's powers, it is all about tinier, tiny things, all unseen for the naked eye. She focused about the genes of every living or death things. How could Naruto ever become master of three such different powers? Each one had their own nature. There was only one thing he could do, train, practice and do his best.

* * *

In his room sat Sasuke on his computer chair and stared up at the roof. He started to recall all the times Naruto had saved his life. It had all been fine there and then, and well, some weeks and days after. But Sasuke didn't want or like to be a helpless princess that got saved all the time without at least try to defend himself. He wanted there to be a time when he saved Naruto for once. So the Uchiha had made up his mind, he was going to train. It might not help much, but he sure as hell wasn't going to just sit back and do nothing.

Sasuke stood up and stormed towards his car and drove off to the Uchiha Kendo training temple. He had been there before, but it has now been years. Thankfully didn't anyone ask unreasonable questions when he join in on the practices. It had been a long while since he got a real expertise like this, even at the first day did it already make Sasuke feel better, but he was far from satisfied. When the kendo training was over went Sasuke on a long jog trip around the area. He made a promise to himself, that every day or evening he didn't spend with Naruto would he get his homework done quickly and train. But Kendo wasn't the only thing Sasuke planed on training. He had a list of things he wanted to try out. The list was; Karate, Judo, bare-knuckle boxing, kickboxing, Jōdō, Kenjutsu, Battōjutsu, Iaidō. The three last once on the list was sword training, he always found swords fascinating and wanted to learn whatever he could about them, he never had the time before, but now, he made time. He trained on as much he got the time to, but still found time to be with Naruto. Sasuke didn't want to keep secrets from his love, but he didn't tell Naruto about anything of his training. Simply because... Naruto didn't ask.

One day was Sasuke surprised. Naruto had invited him over to his place; he had something important to ask the Uchiha.

"You want me with you on what?" Sasuke gasped in shock, and looked at Naruto with eyes that told the blonde that he didn't believe him.

"Yes Sasuke." Naruto said calmly. "I want you with me on the stage on our concert."

"You're kidding." Sasuke said, still not believing this.

"The only thing you need to do is; allowing Triinu to change you, heavy make-up and even a wig if necessary."

Sasuke let it all sink in. He understood his love by waiting to change him, so the world wouldn't recognize him. It was just a dream come to, when imagining himself standing on the stage with Utoran and sing with him.

"So..." Naruto mumbled, a little unsure, probably afraid that he had scared Sasuke by his offer.

A smile danced over Sasuke's lips, he nodded and gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek. "I would more than love to."

Naruto grin from ear to ear. "Great! Come on practice with me this evening. You will learn the song we are going to sing. And all the important stuff. Oh, and you would have to get a nickname, or a codename. Got anything on your mind?"

"Hmmm." Sasuke thought over it for a while. "Well, what about ..."

* * *

Twelve weeks past. Through those weeks had Naruto a very busy schedule. He stood up early to train his both his Nibi and Sanbi powers, went to school and spends whatever time he could with Sasuke. At the evening, when both of them had free time did they meet up to practice the songs and the whole concert event. On the first of November came Terry over to Naruto's place and started to train him in the art of his Yonbi. But since Terry wasn't that well trained with his was this also as much a training section for him as it was for Naruto. Before Naruto know it was it already December, making the day of the concert just around the corner. In fact, Naruto stood at the stage right now, hearing the shouts and cries for his fans. He and the other members stood ready, waiting for the carpet to be dragged aside.

The concert started. With his sexy eyes, gazed Naruto out at everyone. "Hello everyone. Let's not waste time and start off with "Comatose"." The song which was the first song Sasuke ever heard of the band.

Singing along with Utoran cheered the fans at their greatness. They had no idea what was awaiting them before this evening was over.

"I am guessing many of you are wondering if the rumors are true," Utoran smirked. Rumors, rumors himself and Gaara had spared out through the internet. "Something about us making some new songs, well I can proudly tell you guys, they _are **true**_! Hit it Zuraki!" The guitarist began the song.

Tonight I'm so alone  
This sorrow takes a hold  
Don't leave me here so cold  
(Never want to be so cold)

Your touch used to be so kind  
Your touch used to give me life  
I've waited all this time, I've wasted so much time

Don't leave me alone  
Cause I barely see at all  
Don't leave me alone, I'm

Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be

Suddenly a woman's voice came out the speakers.

_Can you hear me_

At first was the fans surprised. They had never heard a female sinning in any of the Uzumaki songs before. But the song continued so they went along with it.

Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Falling inside falling inside the black

You were my source of strength  
I've traded everything  
That I love for this one thing  
(Stranded in the offering)

Don't leave me here like this  
Can't hear me scream from the abyss  
And now I wish for you my desire

Don't leave me alone  
Cause I barely see at all  
Don't leave me alone, I'm

Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be

The female voice came again.

_Can you hear me_

Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Falling inside falling inside the black  
Black, black, black

Falling in the black...  
Slipping through the cracks...

Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Can you hear me?  
Falling inside the black  
Can you hear me?  
Falling inside the black  
Can you hear me?  
Falling inside  
Falling inside, falling inside the black

(Falling Inside The Black - by: Skillet)

On each "Can you hear me?" was there a female voice who sang, but who was it. Utoran was ready to come with an explanation as the song ended, but it didn't seem the fans had anything against the woman that sang, it actually made the song better.

Utoran smirked. "Let me introduce you all to tonight's backup singer; Murasakyoru." He held his hand out towards the right side of the stage and sure enough, the purple haired woman came walking out, she waved at the audience. Her clothes were of some black jeans and a black short jean jacket, under that open jacket was a light purple top.

-picture-

Everyone applauded as she entered, and Utoran continued talking, giving some information about her. "She is from Europe, and is the leader and lead singer in the band; Shinkou Yokai."

"It's a great pleasure to be here." Murasakyoru said in the microphone. As normal was her voice darker than normal. Only when she sung did her voice change to the right and perfect tone.

The two vocalists stood at each other's sides, and it was about time to start the next song. "Let's start our next new song, Murasakyoru, would you have the honors?"

She nodded and announced the next song. "Rebirthing."

I lie here paralytic  
Inside this soul  
Screaming for you till my throat is numb  
I wanna break out I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating

Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died

Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
Breathe for the first time now  
I've come alive somehow

Right now

Right now

I lie here lifeless  
In this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause  
I'm ready to  
I wanna break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating

Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died

Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
Breathe for the first time now  
I've come alive somehow

Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive

Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'll feel alive

Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
Breathe for the first time now  
I've come alive somehow

Right now

Right now

I've come alive somehow

(Rebirthing - by: Skillet)

It wasn't hard to understand that the crowd loved the new songs. They all screamed, shouted and cried out to the band and begged for more.

"Thank you Mura-san. It was a pleasure having you with me here." Utoran said and hugged her.

"No, it was my pleasure entirely Utoran-san." And with that walked Mura off the stage. The audience cheered for her, her stay might been short, but she had helped making the songs better and for that was the fans happy.

"And now." Utoran said. "The next song, which I made to someone very special, everyone, please enjoy this next song: Whispers in the Dark."

There was no surprise for Zuraki, Gaara, that this song was meant for Sasuke.

Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses

Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses

I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire

No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear my whispers in the dark

Whispers in the dark

You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay here broken and naked  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses

I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire

No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear my whispers in the dark

A half minute guitar solo.

No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear my whispers in the dark

Whispers in the dark

Whispers in the dark

Whispers in the dark

(Whispers In The Dark - by: Skillet)

That song was in fact the song Naruto wrote when he graced into the fire for inspiration. Now it's a bit old, in his mind at least. Since he now already has Sasuke as his lover, but back then when he wrote it, he did mean every word. The fans seemed to love it nonetheless.

As the song ended became Utoran's face a little more serious. "Have any of you ever really loved someone?" Utoran's voice was very calm and gentle. The fans had been so wild with everything that had happened so far, but the sound of his voice made them all calm down. They looked at him, waiting for Utoran to continue. "Loved someone so much that you wanted to cry out to the world, and tell them all how much you loved this one person." A few of the fans yelled in agreement, other whistle. "Tonight I will not only shout out my true love's name, but you all will get the change to too see him. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you, my true and only love; _Raiden_"

Raiden was Sasuke's code name. He thought he had been changed thanks to normal makeup. Little did he know that Triinu had changed his hair color, eye color and somewhat of his body type, and his face shape. Raiden had short brown hair and brown eyes. He was more slander then Sasuke's normal body. He wore a white top, a red light clothed jacked and a pair of jeans.

-picture-

The audience applause and cheered like crazy. Raiden did look right down hot. The fans especially went crazy when Utoran placed his arm around Raiden and gave him a soft kiss, male and female alike shouted out in join. The boys on the stage smiled and linked their fingers together.

"But let's get this show starting!" Utoran said and started to sing on one of the songs he and Sasuke had practiced for so long. The two sung with so much emotional that the fans started to cry. The song was about how much they loved each other and how it would all continued to the ends of time. What shocked the boys was that, even before the song was done, started the audience to sing along on the chorus. It got them only more fired up and song the next song with even more passion. But things came soon to an end, the evening had been beyond anything Sasuke had imagined, but sadly was the concert's last song around the corner.

"Now everyone," Utoran said with a little sad voice, but his smile was warm. "Here is our last song for the evening." He had enjoyed this concert more than any of the one he had preformed. It was almost sad it had to come to an end.

Hide your face forever  
dream and search forever

Have you ever been for sale?  
when your isms get smart  
oh so selfish and mindless  
with that comment in your eye

Do you think that you are hard?  
really harder than the other  
man you're acting cold  
if you are not in charge

Don't split your mentality  
without thinking twice  
your voice has got no reason  
now is the time to face your lies

Open your eyes, open your mind  
proud like a god don't pretend to be blind  
trapped in yourself, break out instead  
beat the machine that works in your head

Will you offer me some tricks  
if I ever need them  
would you go into that room  
if I call 'em

Do you think that you are better  
really better than the rest  
you realize there's a problem  
I know that you can give your best

Have you ever had a dream?  
or is life just a trip?  
a trip without chances  
a chance to grow up quick

Open your eyes, open your mind  
proud like a god don't pretend to be blind  
trapped in yourself, break out instead  
beat the machine that works in your head

Hide your face forever  
dream and search forever  
night and night you feel nothing  
there's no way outside of my land

Open your eyes, open your mind  
proud like a god don't pretend to be blind  
trapped in yourself, break out instead  
beat the machine that works in your head

Open your eyes, open your mind  
proud like a god don't pretend to be blind  
trapped in yourself, break out instead  
beat the machine that works in your head

(Open your eyes - by: Guano Apes)

Making the song a little longer continued the boys singing on one sentence.

Open your eyes, open your mind

Gone in the mood of the song looked the two boys at each other, starting deep into each other's eyes.

Open your eyes, open your mind

Open your eyes, open your mind

Sasuke however felt a familiar burning pain appearing out of nowhere, and it immediately started to hurt like hell. But he was powerless to look away from Naruto's powerful gaze. Sasuke felt like he was being pulled in into those lovely blue eyes. Suddenly was it like someone turn on a light switch in side Sasuke's head and he dropped the microphone and started to yell out in pain.

Naruto froze by the sudden even that was taking place. He was so focus about Sasuke, that he didn't notice things were starting to float around and that a sudden strong pressure of wind started to blow.

Before Naruto could even blink came Yuna flying from the audience. This happened very fast, almost too fast for Naruto to understand what was going on. In general what had happens moments ago, was that Yuna had returned to her normal looks, gone out the back way and entered the concert to see the rest of it. Even at the far edge of the room could see feel something bad was about to happen. A sort of power was growing inside of Sasuke, and in a sudden moment went those powers crazy. Yuna didn't waste time about thinking over how Sasuke had powers, she just needed to remove the boys from the stage. So she swooped down picking up the two boys and went flying towards the dressing room where Rikku was waiting. She picked up the boys and teleported to the most secure location they could think of; Naruto's training room. All the Jinchuuriki had spent much time there over the weeks.

Yuna, however, didn't join in on the teleportation. She had something she needed to do first, something Naruto told here while they went flying. "Make the concert end, get everyone safe home." Yuna sighed. 'great... this is going to give me a great headache.' She walked in on the stage and at this point was every fan curious what had happened, and wondering if it was part of the show.

'Everyone please listen to my voice.' Yuna said telepathically to each and every soul that was in the big room. "Boys, please continue playing something."

"Play what?" Gaara asked, getting his instrument ready.

"Anything, as long as it is calming and slow."

"Ok." Gaara nodded and gave a sign to his fellow band members.

'Now, listen to me closely...' Yuna said, touching each of everyone's mind, doing her mission. She was going to make it so they all thought they saw the concert done and they love it very, very much. And with the help of the band, did things go much easier.

At the same time in the training room. Rikku placed of her passages, but without any warning was she slammed towards the wall. Before hitting it though, did the girl a Hirameki and ended up against the wall, only she hit it with no forces. The speed that was with her when she was sent flying, died out when she teleported.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called worried. His love was screaming in pain and the force only got stronger. It was just like that time Naruto saw Sasuke dying in his dream. Only that Naruto was doing it out of love and anger. Sasuke... he didn't seem to understand what was going on. He wanted to escape the pain, but he couldn't. "We have to calm him down!" Naruto shouted to Rikku, all the wind that was floating around made it hard to hear anything, let alone breathe.

"How?" Rikku shouted back. "If I teleport any way near him, he will send me flying away in the next second."

"Then what **can **we do?" Naruto shouted frustrated and angry. He had used so much time training his powers, but at the situation he needed them the most, didn't it seem they could help.

"It's telekinesis Sasuke is doing right now. We only need to wait for Yuna to get here." Rikku didn't like the thought of waiting, Sasuke was bleeding from his eyes, and she had no idea what was going on.

"..." Naruto grit his teeth. "Fine!" he shouted, not satisfied of his powerlessness. "But **you **are picking her up as soon as she calls you."

Rikku nodded, waiting patiently for the call.

One minute become ten, and Sasuke was reaching his limits.

"She not ready yet?" Naruto called out angry.

"Sorry, you just give her hell of a lot to do!" Rikku explained back. She had got a small connection to Yuna, and she said she was working as fast as she could. "I am sure she is soon done, any minute n ..." Rikku stopped as a voice came in her mind.

'Rikku, I am ready.'

Rikku smirked. "Told you she was soon done." The blonde girl teleported away, repapering with Yuna moments later, the brunette was at first shocked to get into the changed environment of low air pressure and strong force.

"You got to help Sasuke Yuna!" Naruto called, his voice hoarse from all the shouting and yelling to try calm Sasuke down.

A little unsure looked Yuna towards Sasuke. "I will... try." She swallowed and turned towards the Uchiha, getting ready to try whatever came to mind.

* * *

Rewinding back in time a little, Itachi is in America, he and his partner Kisame has join him as they are following a girl. Itachi had followed that girl for days, and he still was unable to tell if she was a Jinchuuriki or not. For that he needed to get closer. Following her to the library he had descended that today would he go up and talk to her, and hopefully come to a conclusion. Though, even how frustrated all of this was, couldn't he help but smile as he remembered the new Terry had given him not long ago.

As his partner, Kisame did know Itachi well, and know when something was up. "Something going on Itachi?" Kisame asked, "You seem to be in an awful good mood suddenly." He drove the car and kept eye on the girl they were tailing.

"It's nothing." He looked out the window, watching the big cloud blowing by.

-Flashback-

Back in Russia the oldest Uchiha sat on his hotel room reading a book, until he heard a sound coming from his phone. Itachi looked down on his phone and saw he just got a message from Terry's second cellphone, or in other words; Sora's phone, the only thing that stood there was three. That meant Itachi needed to call Terry as soon as possible. And so he did.

"_Yes?_" Terry said at the other end.

"Did you find another Jinchuurikis?" Itachi asked, straight forward.

"_Yes_." Terry answered.

The Uchiha smirked. "Good, stay close to it and don't let it out of your sight."

"_I know._"

A sight escaped Itachi's lips. "But I guess you didn't get your eagle to make me call you for that."

"_Yeah._"

"What is the problem Terry?"

"_Wasn't that at five minutes over eight? If I remember right, and don't forget his birthday on sixteenth on the twelfth._"

"..." Itachi paused for a second, this was a coded sentence, or the numbers was. "five minutes over eight_"_ in other words: eight and five, and "sixteenth on the twelfth" become twelve and sixteen. This numbers meant; H.E.L.P. Which would be translated to; Terry was in deep shit and needed help of Itachi right away, or as soon as possible. "Great, how can you possibly get to Provideniya in such a short notice? There are no more plains going to this place today."

"_What? You're in Provideniya now?_"Terry asked.

"Start running, steal a boat, I am not allowed to leave Russia for another day or so. You have to find up something yourself." When had Terry become such a good actor? If Itachi didn't know better would he had believed every word he said. But he knows this wasn't the real Terry, and never in his wildest dreams had the Uchiha thought he would ever hear his friend's voice sound so sad, shocked and lonely at the same time.

"_Oh... but how is work?_" Terry then asked, as if he had heard another respond from his last question. He was quiet, waiting for answer, something Itachi wasn't going to give him, nothing Terry seemed to mind. "_Ok, yeah..._" Again there was a pause and Terry replied with something Itachi had never seen coming. "_I miss you too. What has it been? Two years now?_" Terry said sadly in the phone. "_How long is your work going to make you travel all over the world?_"

At the "I miss you" part moved the Uchiha his phone in front of himself, looked strangely at it. Ok Terry was maybe acting and all that, but this was getting cheesy and nearly disturbing. "You're having fun?" Itachi asked as he moved the phone back. This was now beyond any phone conversations Itachi had ever had, but he figured out why Terry did what he did. 'So the Jinchuuriki is close by, hm, let's just hope it doesn't hear my end of the conversation.' Itachi thought.

"_Yeah, yeah I know. Just can't help it... I haven't seen you in such a long time, and ...yeah, ... I miss you too._"

"..." Itachi didn't say anything. What could he say? He knows Terry didn't mean any of it. Though, Terry was one that couldn't lie, so Itachi could image the other man looking somewhat sick by now, which would look very good for his sad and lonely act in front of the other Jinchuuriki.

"_What?_" Terry suddenly said, very said sadden if me might add. "_You got to go, now? You finally got the time to call too... ok._" Terry sighed. "_Good bye then... _

"Bye." Itachi said short and was about to turn of the conversation, but heard three last words from the other end.

"A_nd good luck._" With that was conversation ended.

The phone was placed in one of Itachi's pockets. And made sure to forget this conversation had ever taken place.

As the time passed one, didn't the Uchiha have any believes that Terry would find a way to Russia any time today. However, shockingly enough did only a little over a half hour pass until Terry suddenly called and asked which hotel Itachi was staying in. 'This... has to be a joke.' Itachi thought a first. But sure enough, when Itachi took his borrowed car and drove to where Terry said he was, the grown haired man did stand there. Not alone, there was someone with him... a blonde girl. Itachi got ready to jump out of his car, but Terry gave him a hard look and shook his head, telling him no. The girl was too busy shivering from the cold that she didn't pay attention to what Terry did. Not really liking to be given orders, Itachi stopped the car and watched as Terry got in, waved good bye to the girl who stood there and waved.

"I see." Itachi mumbled. "A teleporter."

Terry didn't say anything as he just sunk down and exiled a lot of air. "Finally... a break." Terry mumbled coldly. "I can never let my guard down around that woman. She might act all crazy and happy, but damn... she isn't as half stupid as she let you believe."

Itachi started pushed down on the gas and drove towards his hotel. "What is it that made you desperately needing my help?"

Sitting straight up in his car seat looked Terry out in the snowy weather with an emotionless look. "Where to start..." he mumbled.

"Fill me in on the details."

Terry nodded, and used a second to think over how and what to say all of this. He used all the drive to the hotel and more afterwards to tell and explain everything that had happen to him in Japan. And when he came to mention what Yuna was going to do to him once she got back, did he have to swallow a large lump in his throat.

"Lucky you." Itachi said.

"Lucky?" Terry asked. "How is that in any way lucky?"

Itachi smirked. "Lucky that I have the powers to help you with it, being the sixth Jinchuuriki has given me the right power to fix this." However, he didn't seem too happy about it all. Though it was a good thing that sooner or later would three other of the Akatsuki members get their own Bijuu, and finally becoming Jinchuurikis themselves, making the search of the last once much easier. Thought, Itachi didn't look forwards to get exhausted with using his powers on his friend and coworker.

Terry nodded and brazed himself ready for Itachi "helping" powers. Itachi didn't waste any time as he turned his eyes red.

"Listen to me Kamizuki Terry." He said with a demanding cold voice. "You will forget everything about Akatsuki, all its attentions and members. You are a Jinchuuriki yes, and that's why you want to find other like yourself. You became a Jinchuuriki after your parents died. You yourself do not remember how it happened. But you were kidnapped by an old, power full man, he gave you the Bijuu. He wanted to use you, but you later were able to escape. You then started to live on your own." Itachi's red eyes shone into Terry's eyes, and the short brown-haired was lost in a trance like state. "You know me from the old school days, I don't know about your powers. You will forget all about my powers as well, you only know about yourself and the other Jinchuurikis you have recently met. Did you get that Kamizuki Terry?"

"Yes." Terry answered in his trance.

"Great, back." He snapped his fingers in front of Terry and he snapped back to reality.

"Whow..." Terry mumbled, placing his hand at his head. His head felt like it was on fire, but quickly did the burning disappeared and Terry looked around in the room. "Hello Itachi." Terry mumbled. "I don't know what you just did... but thanks."

Itachi only nodded and quickly sat down on the couch. He was going to need a long rest to get his energy back after this. It maybe didn't seem like much, but he had done plenty. He had taken Terry's memories and almost entirely dispatched them from his memory and mind. No mind reader could read those thoughts and memories, only Itachi could get them back, the greatest illusion of them all. Though, Itachi was still not used to his own Jinchuuriki powers, he wasn't even allowed to train much with them either, since Akatsuk needed him to search for other Jinchuurikis all the time. But he had found the seventh, so he should at least get one night off running around asking people and gather information and searching after the certain feeling. However...

"Itachi!" called a guy from the door and heavy knocks followed. "We need to get a move on. We are moving to the next city, Boss' orders."

An irritating groan came from Itachi. "Fine." He said to the door. "I am sorry to say Terry, but I have to go. You can stay until tomorrow, the room is paid for. Take a plain back to Japan when you ever feel like it." Itachi got a few things from the room but soon enough stood at the door. "Bye, good luck." Was the last Itachi said before he joining his second coworker, Kisame, down the stairs and sat down in the car.

-End of flashback-

Still sitting in the car thought Itachi over all what had happened. 'I hope for Terry's sake that this will work out.' Itachi thought for himself. 'The leader will not accept errors. But, if he is able to help us with getting three at the same time, the leader will _maybe_ reconsider to not kill him when we find all of the Bijuus.' Itachi sighed and tried to find a better way of sitting in the moving car. But no matter the comfort, he was unable to shake of the Jinchuuriki feeling that got kicked in when imaging Terry dying. The feeling also told him to travel back to Terry, and join him with the other Jinchuurikis he was with. He groans irritated. 'You might get great and powerful powers, but... it's a curse with this feeling.' Itachi placed his arms in cross over his chest and dug his fingertips and nails into his upper arm, trying to calm his inner battle. 'I hate this feeling...' Itachi thought, biting himself on the inside of his lips. He indeed hated this frustrating feeling.

* * *

Ten more minutes past, and Sasuke was close to lose his voice of all the screaming. Yuna had tried many different ways just to get closer to him, but Sasuke would only push her back or overrun her powers. Something Yuna become fed up about. She made a small snarl and started to wave her hands in front of herself, building up a psychic shield. Yuna started slowly to walk forward, she also had to focused her telekinesis on bending away Sasuke's powers and she tried to talk to him telepathically.

"**SASUKE**!" Naruto's voice ringed though the room, getting the attention of Sasuke's mind for just a second. A second Yuna used well, she went flying over to him, touching her two fingers on Sasuke's forehead and the boy fell unconscious. Finally could the group breath in normally, the large pressure that had been in the room had made it very hard to get enough air. Of course Yuna didn't let the Uchiha hit the floor, she gently made him float and sighed, she was mentally tired.

As soon Sasuke was out, did Naruto a hirameki of his own and appeared right next to Sasuke. "What happened?" he asked. "How is this possible?" Never in his wildest dreams had he thought Sasuke would get such powers in this lifetime.

Yuna looked at Sasuke. "Let me scan his brain maybe that can give us some answers."

And so she did, and it didn't take long before she came across what she seemed to be looking for. Yuna opened her eyes, snapped her fingers. This made Sasuke float down on his feet, and slowly gain consciousness. Naruto placed his arms on his shoulders to keep him steady.

"What did you find Yuna?" Naruto asked, and whispered gently in Sasuke ears. "You ok my love?" Rikku suddenly came with a napkin, and handed it to Naruto, letting him start on clean away the blood that was on Sasuke's cheek.

"It's hard to explain..." Yuna mumbled, she actually had problem finding words for what she had found. "Sasuke is far from a Jinchuuriki, that much is certain. But he has a power... a power I know not the name of, but, this much I can tell... it connects with his eyes, and whenever he sees into a Jinchuurikis eyes, he is able to see into our Bijuu and actually read the cods we have. This will give him the opportunity to copy our power for a short moment of time."

"What?" Naruto gasped surprised.

"I can also tell this isn't the first time he has used his power too, but still, he has no control over it."

"It's called... the Sharingan." Sasuke mumbled.

"Sharingan?" all the three asked in a union.

Sasuke nodded. "I don't know how I even knew that... I just do."

"So." Rikku started. "This Sharingan allows Sasuke here to copy one of our powers? But he didn't seem to have any control over what he copied."

"Hmmm." Yuna thought over it, and looked at the two boys. "Well Naruto, looked like you just got a new training partner."

"Uh?" Naruto asked.

"The best way to keep the both of you away from harm way is to train the both of you, and since Sasuke got the power to do so, so why not? He only needs to build up his stamina and be able to control whatever he copies." Yuna said.

"You hear that Sasuke?" Naruto said with a joy. "We can train together!"

Sasuke smiled. "I can't wait." He was still very exhausted from what just had happened. But he was really happy about his new found power. The hard stone of jealousy started to crumble inside of Sasuke, and pure happiness and love replaced it. "I will do my best."

To Be Continued...

The Sharingan gives Sasuke the power he always has wanted. But Terry, he wasn't pure at all. Itachi just hide the truth from everyone, even Terry himself. How would thing work once Itachi decide to give him his memory back? Continue reading to find out!

**Chapter Twenty-One: **(_not decided_)

* * *

**Murasakyoru's "Little End Chat":**

**Mura:** I really don't know what to say anymore... X,D my chapters are taking ages to get out because I make them so damn long.

**Naruto:** No really? And the longer you wait the more you put in the chapter, well, in this one at least. All the other was well planed beforehand.

**Mura:** Yeah well... this one was also planed... but I took my concert plan for chapter 22 and took it in here instead, since I want my readers to get more from there long and patient wait... you poor things, I am really sorry for all this time you all must have waited.

**Naruto:** Only one answer, try to make them shorter!

**Yuna:** I guess I have no choice, so I will see what I can do. Or what do you guys want? Shorter chapter, so that they hopefully will get out more often, or chapters that are about this chapter's length (if not somewhat shorter). One this is sure, I will do my best to never let it become this long time before I upload something new.

**Naruto:** And because she is she sorry has Mura thought of making the next end chat a little different.

**Mura: **You had to remind me? :P

**Naruto: **Of course I had to. *smirks*

**Mura: **Anyways... Em, on the next end chat will I take each and every review from this chapter and then talk back to that person. If you ask any question, I will be sure to answer that, as long as the answer would be to spoil anything. But feel free to write and say whatever you want, and I will respond here. :D (and if you don't want you review to arrive on the next end chat, just write a little "don't use" at the end of the message or something)

**Naruto:** That should be all then.

**Mura:** Yes I think so, so see you all in the next chapter! And I can' wait to read all the reviews! Byebye~

The End


	21. The Winter Ball

**Y**ou **W**ill **B**e **M**ine!

**Summary:** The school's no. _One_, Uchiha Sasuke, has tons of admirers and fans, but one special man separates himself from all the others. This blonde person has some kind of special powers that can make whatever he wants to come true, but all he wants is to get Sasuke as his lover. NaruSasu. Lemon.

**Pictures: **At the Winter ball I will describe Yuna's and Rikku's dresses, my friend Emeraldus drew a picture of them, so please visit my profile, you will find a link that takes you to the picture.

**Beta Reader:** Still no beta reader, so you might find grammar mistakes.

**Special thanks:** I want to give a special thanks to PshhAnonymous, it's all thanks to her I got the willpower to continue on this chapter and finally upgrade this story. Thank you so much. :)

**Some words from _Murasakyoru_:** Hello guys, been a while. Over a year in fact, and I am sorry for that. Just the lack of reviews almost made me want to just stop writing on this story, but I do love it very much. This chapter was suppose to be much longer, but since I stopped writing about a year ago I thought it was better just to get this chapter out then to drag it out much longer. So here is the next chapter. Hopefully more will come; all depends on **you** who read this. :) Give me a review/comment telling me its good or bed, what you might wanted changed. Just write anything really, that's what keeps me writing.

* * *

**Chapter** **Twenty-One:** The Winter Ball

"You ready for this mister?" Naruto said threatening with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Yes I am." Sasuke said and active his Sharingan eyes, making his eyes turned crimson red with two wheel swirls. When he at first activated this eyes did he only have one, but after a lot of training evolved his eyes to a higher level. He started into Naruto's eyes and found a power he wanted to copy for this fight.

"Ready when you are." Naruto said.

The Uchiha nodded, lifted his arms gently up and at the same time picked up three heavy rocks that stood behind him. "See if you can dough this." He sends his arms forward, throwing the rocks over towards Naruto.

Naruto got in a defensive position, but his smirk only grew. He did a hirameki and arrived at the side of the room where it was two big buckets of water. He quickly made most of the water move to his command. The blonde quickly turned around and saw that Sasuke had changed the direction of the rock and they were now flying towards him again. Naruto threw his left arm at the side, sending the water like a thin blade through the rock. The water blade was so sharp it cut the rock in two.

However, Sasuke only laughed. "Making it smaller doesn't help you much." He quickly picked up the rock again. "What about this trick?" He asked, and made it so all the rocks smother into each other. The outcome was that the once big rock was now only small stones.

"Really Sasuke, those stones will not be able to harm me." Naruto said and picked up his water and made a ball.

Sasuke didn't listen though; he focused to pick up all the small stones. But he had to work fast, cause Naruto already throw a big water ball towards him. Before the big ball was able to reach Sasuke however, came something though the water, something small, fast and it was many of it. After just three seconds lost Naruto control of his water, the outcome was that the big ball of water becomes nothing more than a puddle on the floor.

"What the?" Naruto gasped shocked.

Sasuke smirked, his Sharingan eyes looking at his target. Floating in front of Sasuke was ten to twenty small stones. "With the speed and number on my side, I took your water apart." The Uchiha said and changed battle position, and many small things behind him started moving towards the blonde. Naruto could now see that Sasuke was sending hundreds of those small rocks towards him. The blonde started to jump and teleport away. However Sasuke was always fast on changing the direction of his rocks, so that they always went flying towards their target.

Thinking while he was on the run came Naruto up with a way to deal with this; he picked up the rest of the water, and made sure to make small but very strong bubbles out of it. He sends them out to each and every rock. It wasn't easy to control so many objects at once, how Sasuke with ease was able to control so many was a mystery to him. When one stone entered a bubble was Naruto was to turn them all into water. "Ah! What do you think of that?" Naruto said proudly.

Sasuke groaned, admitting it was a job well done. The Uchiha had only learned to control hard objects such as stones, water was little beyond his control, but, he had another plan in waiting. "Impressive. But ..." Sasuke ended as he squeezed his hands into fists. With a moment to gather up mental power, Sasuke jumped off the floor and went flying towards Naruto. "... What about this."

The blonde looked at his love with large eyes and gasped in surprise. "W-when did you learn to fly?!"

A small laughter escaped Sasuke as he went full speed over to his target, his fists raised, ready for a blow.

Naruto saw what was coming but was a second too late to teleport, to get away from the punch at least. Not wanting to give the face he loved so much a bruise, aimed Sasuke his fists at Naruto's shoulder. At the next moment did Naruto teleport, but since Sasuke was still in contact with him joined Sasuke in on the journey, this not being part of Naruto's plan, making the teleportation go totally of course. Instead of reappearing at the far side of the room, they did show up again just five steps away from where they first stood. Also, instead of standing, were the two boys lying and that on the top of the other.

"Well." Naruto started. "Let's call it a draw." He smiled warmly and looked up at his lover who was looking down at him. With his hand on the back of Sasuke's head pushed Naruto him into a loving kiss.

"Fine." Sasuke said once his lips was his own. He still was a little unsatisfied of the outcome of the battle, but the kiss somewhat made up for it.

"Okay boys," Said a voice that came from the other side of the room. "That would do for today."

"Yuna!" Naruto shouted out with a little unpleasant tone and stood up, helping Sasuke with him. "When did you teach this guy to fly? And when will you start teaching me telekinesis?"

The girl sighed. "Naruto you are still under the training of the other Jinchuurikis, you aren't ready for my powers yet. Sasuke just happened to be a fast learner. Really, I only gave him a tip or two; he copied what I did after seeing me doing it once." Naruto looked at her, still not fully satisfied. "And who knows," Yuna continued. "If Sasuke keeps showing this much progress, maybe he will train you when the time comes."

* * *

A few days later, within the Uchiha's home, a knock on the door of Sasuke's room disturbed the two young man inside. "I am sorry to disturbed you young Masters." The servant said. "But there is a Mister Naruto at the door, he is waiting for you in the living room Master."

"Thanks." Sasuke said back. "Looks like it's time for me to go brother."

Itachi looked up at his younger brother and smiled. "So it would seem, glad we got the chance to talk." The older Uchiha had arrived home this very day, and Sasuke had been very surprised and happy of this event. It had been over two months since Itachi was supposed to be home, but work had kept him away. Now that he was done Itachi would stay home for a while.

It was only a little sad he had to come home today, since it was the day of the Winter ball today, making it unable for Sasuke to stay any longer with his brother, but it had opened an opportunity Sasuke had been waiting for.

"So brother, now that Naruto is here, why don't you join me to the living room so you can finally meet him?"

With a kind smile on his face nodded Itachi in agreement. "Of course Sasuke, that would be great."

The two brothers walked together towards the place Naruto was waiting. Sasuke made himself ready to introduce his love to his older brother, this would be so great. He had been waiting for this moment a long time.

Sasuke placed his hand on the doorknob when Itachi spoke out. "Wait." Not just that, but Itachi had stopped walking a few feet back. "I just remembered... I have something I need to do, sorry brother, but I will be taking my leave to my room, see you later little brother." And with that, Itachi turned and walked away.

This surprised Sasuke, in a great deal too. Never before, as long as Sasuke had known his older brother, had Itachi made up an bad excuse to leave like that. Was it something Sasuke had said? Or done? Or maybe... Itachi just didn't want to meet his boyfriend, maybe... Itachi didn't approve of him? Sasuke felt a stabbing pain of hurt and betrayal.

Before Sasuke was able to think any more of this did the doorknob he was holding turn on its own, or more like; Naruto had felt Sasuke's presence and was wondering what took so long, so he went to get him himself.

"Wow." Naruto mumbled, with his blue glittered eyes looked the blonde over his partner. "You look absolutely stunning Sasuke." Then Naruto saw the troubled face on his love. "What is it?" he asked worried. "Something wrong?"

"I... don't know." Sasuke said, trying not to make things even worse for himself, but he had to tell Naruto. "Itachi is finally home, and I wanted to proper introduce you guys to each other. But... as we got there, he made up a lame excuse and went."

"Itachi is here?" Naruto asked in a mumble, but then spoke up in a gently and kind voice. "After all I have heard about him he doesn't sound like a guy that would just lie like that. Maybe... he really dose have something he needs to do, and talking to you made him forget it until now."

His lover's words made Sasuke calm himself, maybe Naruto was right. At any rate, he decided to forget about it all for now and just enjoy the evening. The moment the young Uchiha got Naruto into view, came a warm feeling in his hearth. Sasuke had to smile as he saw how handsome his date was, the tuxedo wasn't Naruto's taste in clothes, but that didn't mean he didn't look good while wearing one.

Understanding that Sasuke liked what he saw, Naruto turned his charm on, did a deep bow, picked up Sasuke's right hand with his right and very gently kissed it. Sasuke blushed when Naruto's soft lips touched his skin of his hand. "Today you make me the happiest man on earth to be my date."

The redness on Sasuke's face stayed for a few moments, he couldn't seem to calm his heart down by Naruto's kiss. Unable to do anything else looked Sasuke away, but he smiled as he mumbled back at Naruto. "You don't look so bad yourself."

The blonde laughed gently, and smiled with all of his face. He truly shone like the sun. "Now my love, let's move to my car, it is waiting for us." Naruto placed his right hand at Sasuke's waist, and together walked the two of them out.

* * *

Itachi and Sasuke were on their way to the living room to meet Naruto, Sasuke's boyfriend. Itachi was looking forward to see this person who had the power to put such a great smile on his little brother's face.

'I can't help but thinking that the name sound so familiar.' Itachi thought. And it was then he felt it, a feeling he was always trying to find but to feel it now ruined everything. 'No...' Itachi froze in his steps. From the living room, a few feet away... were a Jinchuuriki. 'Of course, Uzumaki Naruto! The son of Minato and Kushina, makers of the Bijuu project. Oh why Sasuke have you gone and fallen in love with him... any other person and I could be ok with it, but a Jinchuuriki ...' Itachi imagined all the other Jinchuurikis, and how they had died. But Sasuke loved this man... what was he suppose to do? At any case, Itachi couldn't let Naruto know of his presence.

The older Uchiha brother had felt Naruto before him because Itachi was trained to feel other Jinchuurikis, and if he got away before Sasuke opened the door everything would be fine ...for now.

No really thought of explanation entered his mind, so Itachi only found himself telling a bad excuse and walked off. His goal was only to get away from Sasuke and his love, but for how long could he keep this a secret? It was his job to find all the Jinchuurikis and bring them back to his boss. However... this was his dear brother's lover. Itachi punched a nearby wall in anger and frustration. 'No damn Bijuu we will not meet him, so stop pestering me!' since Itachi had felt the present of Naruto's Bijuu, it made things so much more complicated, since his own Bijuu now demanded him to go to him. 'I need to get away.' Itachi took his car and drove off, off to a place so he could calm his mind and try to think it all through.

* * *

On there way to the winter ball, Naruto and Sasuke was simply enjoying each other's company and looking forward to have a great time together. In the back seats of the car rested Sasuke his head on Naruto's shoulder, and at the same time was the Uchiha's right hand holding Naruto's left. The one that drove the car was Iruka. Sure Naruto had someone else back in his mansion that could have drove him, but Iruka personally wanted to do it this time. This wasn't their first Winter ball, but it was the first they was going together.

Finally arriving at their destination went Iruka out and opened the door of Sasuke.

"Thanks Iruka." Sasuke said kindly.

Naruto went out the other door and quickly walked around to Sasuke's side. "Ready Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a sexy grin.

To which Sasuke only nodded.

Iruka couldn't hold back a smile; he had waited for a long time to see his master go on the winter ball with the Uchiha, and now was the time finally here. "I will pick you two up at twelve; the latest I will wait is to one am. If you two aren't in the car by then I **will** call the police or a search party. Go it?" The servant was still smiling, but his voice told them he was death serious.

"Yes, yes Iruka, I hear you." Naruto mumbled and just waved to his servant. And with that went Iruka in the car again and drove off.

It was now Naruto and Sasuke was able to remove the gaze from each other and looked towards the school. The red carpet that met them wasn't that immersive, that one was a tradition, but what made the boys gasp was the two lines of small _blue_ flaming torches on each side of the carpet. Combined with the white snow on the ground made it the school looks mysterious and almost... magical.

Walking on the carped started Sasuke to wonder. "What do you think is the theme is this year?"

"Hmm, not sure." Naruto mumbled and gazed on the decoration that was outside.

Two guards were at the door and opened it for them. "Thanks for coming. We hope Uzumaki-san and Uchiha-san will have a good evening." The two guards said in a union.

They were welcomed in and the view of the great hall made the two boys gasp. It was now not difficult to guess the year's theme. Everything from the furnisher and tablecloth was in all kind of blue, white colors, looking like ice and snow. Silk and crystals where hanging from the ceiling. The school had saved no expense on this year's ball. The theme was "snow castle" and it made the great hall look like a magical ice palace.

"Hello man." Kiba said as he walked up to them. "Looks totally awesome, right?" he laughed and seemed to be in a very good mood.

"Indeed Kiba." Naruto smirked and lifted up his free hand and Kiba gave him a high-five.

Kiba winked at the blonde and started to walk away. "But I need to be some place, see you two later."

The Uchiha only looked at the brown-head dog boy walking away, but that reminded him of some one. "Where is Gaara?" he asked. "Didn't you say he want ahead of us?"

"Well yes." Naruto mumbled. With a quick glance looked Naruto over the crowd, it was so many people here, but sure, he was able to pick of the presence of his brothers. "Over here." He said and dragged Sasuke with him.

They walked across the room, passing a bunch of people that was enjoying the great party. It didn't take long until Sasuke could recognize Gaara's red hair, even though he still was that used to it yet, was it easy to spot amongst the people.

"Hello there." Naruto said, getting the attention to his brother.

"Oh, Naruto." He replied, apparently not even noticing his brother up until now.

There was a silent moment, Sasuke looked at the person Gaara had been talking to, and Sasuke's eyes got wide. Naruto did the same and gasped surprised.

"Yuna?" he asked while pointing it out. "Is that you?"

"Why yes." She answered shortly.

Sasuke now understood why Gaara hadn't been paying attention to anything else, Yuna looked very beautiful. She wore a no arm, silky dress. It had a split at her left side, showing off one of her feet. Her finger nails and a light pink color, and around her neck was a silver necklace with a purple amethyst gem. From her ears was a set of long eardrops. Yuna's hair was tight up in a pony-tail, and her long tail was left free, and her brown hair almost seemed to sparkle. Sasuke know Gaara preferred guys over girls, but hell... even he wouldn't be able to resist that piece of art.

"Nice dress." Naruto said, eyed it closely, it looked almost too expensive to be used in such a party.

"Thanks." She smiled and turned around showing of the whole thing, showing that the dress was very low on her back. Her skin was flawless, with no wonder thanks to Triinu and her powers. Must be good to have a friend to change your appearance if you ever were to get an scare or other unnecessary things you wanted gone from you body.

The two boys excused themselves and let Gaara talk alone with Yuna.

"Those two seem to get along well." Sasuke said and he thought back on how Gaara had never really been interested in a relationship before or anything of the sort.

"Well," Naruto started. "They have been online friends for a long time, and it wouldn't surprise me if our bond to stay together is playing a role in this."

Sasuke nodded understanding that the blonde was talking about the Bijuus, so didn't bother with asking more, it was too many ears at this place to discuss it further.

The party went on, people was having fun and really enjoyed themselves. The two couple had even meet Rikku in the crowd. She wore a no arms, no shoulder dark green dress, but compare to Yuna's didn't it reach the floor, but stopped at her knees. The dress had pattern of light green starts on it, and she looked as lovely and cheerful as always. What surprised Sasuke a little was the tall, muscular brown head man that stood next to her. Naruto explained that it was just Terry, and that he was also a part of the "group".

Later dragged Naruto his love and himself out to the dance floor, and they started to dance together. At first it was a slow song, but the next one was a very fast and rock filed one. Without any thought went Naruto all out and danced with Sasuke like it was no tomorrow. Their bodies moved together, and they even started to sweat.

The blonde smirked, he was lost in the music of the dance and didn't think on what to do next, his focus was on Sasuke, and Sasuke only. Many of the other dancers had stopped what they were doing and gave them room, just looking at them. Some even cheered them on, saying it was one awesome dance.

Naruto's smirk grew and the dance went even faster, but it all still looked so graceful. At some point however, at the corner of Naruto's eyes he could see something black. But every time he got to turn, was it gone. Also was there a pressure like feeling that pushed on this brain. Some few whispered words came to his ears, but he couldn't figure out the meaning of the them. The dance continued nonetheless, but Sasuke started to notice Naruto wasn't completely with him in the dance anymore.

'What is going on?' Naruto thought, then turned the pressure to nothing but ...pain.

'Hee...ee...el' the whisper got louder and got more comprehensively, Naruto could at least hear it was a female voice, and it sounded young. The sound of the whisper rang in his head for a long moment. The song ended and the dancing stopped. Without warning fell Naruto into blackness, he feel into his own unconsciousness. Unwillingly he was now trapped in his own mind. It was then it happened, the whisper didn't come as a whisper, far from it, this time it came in full force, and loud and horrible, desperate voice. '**_HEEELP HIM_**!' The pain in his brain become even greater and a feeling of falling down made it feel like the cry for help was swallowing him up.

For one second was it all quite for Naruto, until he started to open his eyes, the pain was gone. It took a few second before his eyes focused, and slowly was he able to take in his surroundings. There was a bunch of people looking worried down on him.

"Wha..." Naruto mumbled.

"Lay still." Ordered a sharp voice.

Naruto looked up and saw he was resting his head on Sasuke's lap and that the Uchiha didn't want him to do any sudden movements, he was very worried. "Wh-at happened?" Naruto mumbled and just looked up at the dark worried eyes that looked down on him.

"You fainted." Gaara said and bend down next to the two boys. "Or it looked like it." He looked up at Yuna who just looked down on the blonde, examining his expression.

"Why doesn't everyone give him some air?" Yuna said in a calm voice, and the group that stood around them quietly broke up. Sasuke got help from Gaara to lift Naruto up and they placed him down on a chair, at the far end of the great hall.

'What did you hear Naruto?' Yuna asked telepathically, letting all the Jinchuuriki in on the conversation.

Though Naruto is still unable to talk back telepathically he did just answer back with a low voice. "There was this female voice. At first just a whisper but then... a big deafening cry. "help him" and then I got the worst headache ever."

Everyone looked at each other, and at the back came Rikku and Terry walking towards them. They had heard it from Yuna and wanted in on this.

"What's even stranger..." Naruto mumbled, and thought back on the feeling. "It felt like I was... seeing the future again... but at the same time, not quite." He started to think over the matter, but there was just no answer he could find at the moment.

"Do you feel better Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "Or do you want to return home."

The blonde stood up, smiled and reached out his hand towards his love. "Not before I have finished dancing with you."

Sasuke smiled at Naruto's words and took his hand, following him back to the dance floor.

'What do you think Yuna?' Rikku asked, in a conversation only for the two of them.

'I don't know.' She answers back. 'But he didn't seem to be lying. I just hope this was not supposed to be a warning for something horrible to come.'

'We must just be exstra careful from now on.' Rikku answered back and the conversation between the girls ended.

With a smile on her face turned the brunette to Gaara. "Want to dance with me?"

A smile came on his face too as he nodded. "Sure." The two of them followed closely behind Naruto and Sasuke, but found their own spot on the big floor.

"And you're going to dance with me." Rikku said and dragged with her Terry to the dance floor and started to do some crazy moves.

* * *

In a world filed with violence, it is doomed to have incant children without parents. A long fly ride away from Japan, in a distance country, on an orphanage filed with children. This special orphanage was one of the lucky once, they got money from a rich owner, so all the kids got somewhat enough food and had toys they could play with. Compare to some of the worst places was this almost paradise. However, even though with more than enough energy to run around playing was there one child that was just sitting in the sleeping room. He had gotten news any other child would die for. But he was a little nervous to all the good things that were suddenly happening to him, what if it was too good to be true?

"Today is the day." said a female voice; her tone was gentle and kind.

"Yes, it is." He mumbled weakly back.

"Why so down?" she asked, thinking that any other child would be trilled and happy about it.

"I can't stop thinking... what if those people that adopted me are... bad?" in his arms was a plush animal of a lemur. Inari hugged it close, but made sure he didn't destroy the old toy.

"Don't think about that Inari." She said gently. "I am sure they are wonderful people. And besides, isn't this the perfect opportunity to search for those other people that _guy _told you do to?"

"Other Jinchuurikis..." Inari mumbled and thought back to how he had become one in the first place. It had been a war in his home town, his mother Tsunami had been killed under one attack. Right before Inari was killed too came a young man into the rescue and saved him. The young man's name was Haku, and he looked more like a woman then a man. He had been the original Jinchuuriki, and he and another man named Zabuza kept Inari alive for weeks. Until on cold winter day the two of them got each other killed by the war too. It had happened close to where the three of them had lived, so when Inari walked outside he saw the two bodies in the snow. What had happened once he walked out of the door that day Inari had forgotten. Basically what had happened was that Haku's Bijuu had gotten its survival instinct kicked in, and thanks to the top of Haku's head had been cut off made it all so much easier. The Bijuu got Inari in a trance, and makes him walk up to itself. And the next thing that happened was that Inaru become the new Jinchuuriki, and he awoke in one of the orphanage's bed, which were two coteries away from his home town.

"I hope s ..." the little boy's sentence was cut off by a loud shout.

"Yo, stupid Inari." Called a boy name Kaiza from the hall. "If you don't hurry will your _new _mother end up adopting someone else here. Like me! Haha!" while laughing went the boy off. Kaiza was one year older then Inari, but compare to him, Kaiza been there whole his life, Inari only got there when he was eight years old, he was now ten.

With a little hesitation grabbed Inari his beg with on hand but still hold onto the lemur with the other. For a moment he did just stand still, next to his bed. "I just hope ... everything will go well." He mumbled weakly and gazed upon the girl who stood in front of him.

"Hehe, good luck!" she said and smiled.

"Will you be joining me?" he whispered low, holding the lemur tighter.

"Of course!" The girl said with a confident voice and winked at him. "Where ever you have little Mr. Lemur there, I will follow."

The boy smiled. "Thanks." Before Inari could say anything else walked a grown up over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, looking down on him with unpleased eyes.

"Now Inari, I don't want you to talk to your imaginary friends," she looked over the room and saw nobody there. "Remember this is a whole new chapter of your life, you will surely get new real friends as soon as you get settled in. So please don't scare your new parent with such nonsense as a not existing friend."

Inari didn't say anything as he only gazed upon the transparent sixteen year old girl that stood in his room waving at him and suddenly disappeared.

"How many times do I have to say it?" Inari mumbled. "Hiyori is not imaginary; she is the ghost of a girl who was murder a few years back. She used to own my lemur plush animal when she was alive, she is bonded to this lemur and will stay with me as long as I hold on to it."

The woman of the orphanage rolled her eyes. "A ghost or imaginary friend, both doesn't exist, and I know your new family wouldn't want to hear about it. So please keep your mouth silence about those things."

A silent fell over the little boy, there was no use talking back. He knew this argument very well, and it was never favorite his side. He followed the lady and soon stood before a woman he had never seen before.

"This is Inuzuka Tsume, your new mother Inari." She said gently at him, and at her side stood a boy that seemed to be older then Hiyori, but close.

The woman bend down at his level as smiled at him. "Hello Inari." She said. "From this day forward will you get Inuzuka as your last name, I hope that is ok."

He looked up at her, at least she was kind. His cheeks become slight red and he tried to hide them by digging his face down in his plush. "Ye...ah, that w-would be n-nice." He mumbled.

"And this is your brother, your older sister is back home taking care of our dogs."

With shy eyes gazed the small boy up at his other new family member.

"Hello there." the older boy said. "I am Kiba, nice meeting you."

"Why don't you two talk a little, while we do the small rest of the paper work?" Tsume said and walked off with the orphaning woman.

"I hope you will not be too sad, leaving all your friends from this place." Kiba said, as he sat down on the floor, now being on Inari's eye level.

"It's ok," Inari said with a small smile. "I don't really have any _real_ friends here."

"You sure you want to talk about me?" Hiyori appeared at his side again, but of course couldn't Kiba hear or see her. She could see where the conversation was moving.

"I am not sure..." Inari mumbled, looking briefly at his only friend.

"Not sure about what?" Kiba asked, smiling like a good brother.

"Ehh..." Inari was unsure, but what harm could come from this? "I have only one friend." He started.

Kiba made a weak face, "too bad you have to travel from that friend... sorry."

"No, no." Inari interrupted. "She will be joining me to your place, you see, she is a ghost."

"..." Kiba didn't know what to say back, and before he could come up with a replay came his mother back.

Tsume smiled. "Let's get you home." She reached out her hand at him. It took a few moments but Inari soon enough grabbed her hand and followed after her.

* * *

Akatsuki had for a long while been going around and around without being able to find anything new about the last remaining Jinchuuriki, until now. The member named Konan had found a trace of lead, and with her was two of the other members; Kakuzu and Hidan.

"You boys ready?" Konan asked coldly.

"**Hell** yeah!" Hidan shouted. "Finally it's our turn to get some!"

"Be quite Hidan, you're making my ears bleed." Kakuzu mumbled irritated.

"Oh shut up!" Hidan called annoyed back.

"I will make you shut up if you don't ..." Kakuzu threatened by his sentence was cut off by another voice.

"Both be quiet! _We have a job to do_." Konan was normally a silent woman, but to be able to keep Kakuzu and Hidan from trying to kill each other was it needed to go all out.

* * *

"Inari..." mumbled the floating ghost worried. "Are you sure it's safe to just go outside like this?"

"I am sure it's fine." He said back, and didn't really listen to what his ghost friend was jabbing on about.

Inari had literally arrived to Tokyo hours ago, he had gotten to know his family well by this short time, but his mother had to return to her job, his older brother had plan with his friends and well the oldest sister was suppose to look after him but she needed to rush to the animal store she was in charge of to help her employee with an emergency. Being alone in the house made him start thinking about the other Jinchuurikis that were out there in the world, he needed to get out starting searching for them. So Inari sneaked out of his new home. He had never imaged Tokyo was such a big city; it would take him a good while to get over everything there was. He had already lost his way back home, but e didn't worry, before getting out had he begged Hiyori to keep track of where he was going and how to get home.

Three hours passed by and Inari was just walking around taking in all the great views, and at the same time did he get to know the city. On the other hand Hiyori was getting more and more worried by the minute.

"Inari... I am telling you... **that** woman is following us. She has been behind us for over an hour now." To be a ghost, she sure was worried for no reason, not that she could get hurt from anyone anymore, but... Inari could.

Not able to ignore her worrying talk, decided the young boy to figure out what was with this woman Hiyori was talking about. He pretended to turn around to look at something else when he was looking after her. And sure enough, he found her, but he noticed something else about her that Hiyori had neglect to mention.

Suddenly took Inari a run for it, forcing the woman to run after him as well. He went around the corner, disappearing from the woman's sigh. She followed and when she turned the corner was she met by Inari standing there waiting for her.

"Hello there." He said, smiling from ear to ear.

"What?" the woman asked surprised. "Ho-how? Y-you... can **see**... _me_?"

"Yes indeed I can." Inari said back. "You're a ghost right."

"I...I." the woman mumbled, she was really shocked. But soon enough a smile came on her face. "Yes... I am, a ghost."

"What is your name?" Inari asked gently.

"Konan." The ghost answer back.

"Ok then Konan, is there something I can do for you then? So you can rest in peace? Or so you can leave this life behind." Even just being twelve, Inari had a great understanding of death. In his mind the afterlife or what came after death was up for the person that died. If he or she wanted to go to a new life then that person could. If it was someone christen, they came to heaven or hell depending on their self image, and so on. So whenever a ghost asked him what came after this life, he would always ask what they themselves wanted, and if they were single-minded did he open for other options.

"My sister..." Konan said. "She is just laying there uncontained. I am not able to help her."

"Where?" He asked, getting serious, not worried about this sister's life.

The female ghost went floating away, but she was sure to allow Inari to follow her. It did take a while for Inari to get to the place where the ghost's sister was at. Inari was far too busy thinking that he was about to help someone indeed that he didn't follow where he was at now. Hiyori however did, and she didn't like the look of it. Inari was far away from anybody. He was at an abandoned shopping mall building area; the only thing that was up of the mall was the cement walls.

Inari scouted for a body. The ghost was gone, so he needed to look himself. Then he saw something at other side, he dashed over. And right enough, it was the body of a woman. She was very similar to the ghost he had seen, they where related that was for sure. He started shake the body trying to wake her up. A deep breath came from the body and Inari almost jumped back, he was happy at first, but as the woman looked up at him was there a feeling that told him this was wrong.

"Hey... you are not the sister... you **are** Konan, aren't you?" he backed up. "How could you have been a ghost and now be alive?"

"The answer to that is easy." Out of the shadow came Hidan. "She never was a ghost." He placed his large three bladed scythe on his shoulder. "That's just one of her Jinchuuriki powers."

"Jinchuuriki?" Inari gasped.

"Newly adopted Inuzuka Inari, eight year old, you are a Jinchuuriki, our next target."

The little and young boy felt anxiety get the best of him, he needed to get out of there **now**! He made himself ready to make a run for it.

"I wouldn't do that." Hidan warned.

Before Inari was able to run three steps away shoot Kakuzu out his hand, it took a hard grip of him and simply tossed him into some cement bags.

"You will not be able to get away from us."

Inari coughed hard from all the smoke of cement. He looked at his three enemies and felt hopeless.

"You need to get away from her Inari. Get help!" Hiyori appeared at his side.

"I can't possible... get away from them." The poor little boy stared to shake all over, he was frightened. "What do I do...?"

"Inari." Hiyori said calmly, trying to get him to relax. "Let me take over, I will try to get you away from here."

Still very much frighten looked Inari up at his ghost friend. "O-ok..."

"Do what you have to." she said with a smile.

The little boy folded his hands as if he was praying. He focused his energy.

The Akatsuki members noticed. "Looks like he is up to something." Kakuzu mumbled.

"Time to bring the heat up!" Hidan waved his scythe, ready for battle.

Once Inari had focused enough took he a deep breath, swallowing Hiyori's spirit at the same time. He opened his eyes and felt his consciousness fade. His dark eyes got a bluish aura glowing around them, which meant that Hiyori was in control. She wasn't slow with getting on her feet and dashed off to the only location that was open.

"Hell if it will be that easy." Hidan tossed his weapon, making it collide in the wall, the wall crumbled and fell down, blocking the way out.

Hiyori didn't slow down as she simply changed her direction. She had scanned everything about this area beforehand and knows where to run off to. There only escape was through the lower floor and then go up someplace else and then make a run for it. She went gliding down on her knees and fell through a hole getting down under her enemies.

"Looks like he is trying to get away." Kakuzu mumbled irritated and looked over at his partner.

"Fuck yes." Hidan cheered. "I always like it when they run." With that send went the white haired man off finding his own way down.

Konan and Kakuzu on the other hand looked out above, waiting for Inari to return to the surface.

For intense twenty minutes Hiyori did try her best to get Inari out and away from the enemies. But with no luck, no matter where she went was there always one waiting for her, and Hidan was continuing destroying everything downstairs, making it all change so she no longer who where she was going. With no other option returned Hiyori up again, and she felt her consciousness with Inari's body fade, she had run it almost out of all energy and strength. She didn't feel much of the bodies struggle, but she felt how it was gasping for air. And suddenly feel she down on the ground. Before she knew it was she once again staring down at Inari's body, the boy took over more and more of his own body.

"Sorry..." she whispered with a depressing voice. "I tried my best." She felt like she had betrayed him, and felt so powerless.

Inari only smiled, "it's ok." He looked up at her. "You tried, and I know it must not been easy, but you tried."

"So let's get this over with." Hidan called as he once again returned to his partner's side.

Kakuzu nodded and shoot out his hand again, but this time he got a solid grip around Inari's wrist. A grip that might been to tight cause it cased Inari to scream out in pain. To make it all worse did his imagination make up all kind of horrible things they would end up do to him. Trying to get away started Inari to mumble in protested of his awaiting faith. But Kakuzu only pulled him closer. "No, no, no, no, noo..." he took a deep breath in and yelled out with all his might. "**_NOOOO!_**" He felt a click in his brain and then a tremendous pain scorching through him. He summoned power that was beyond him, he and his Bijuu went into survival mood, but the power was far too great for the little boy. A great heavy pressure came around him, and with it did things suddenly become dark.

Hiyori who already was died saw what the darkness really was, it was spirits, souls, people who was lost and was bounded to this earth. With his willpower alone did he summon them to him, without knowing it of course, he just wanted to stay alive. But his powers did the only thing it could do, which was getting the help he needed, or was it? The pain of summoning spirits was one thing, but to demand a such great deal in numbers was unthinkable, his powers went berserk, causing Inari great deal of pain. Hiyori couldn't take it anymore. She went flying up in the sky with a great speed, once high enough cried the young girl out all her might.

'**_HEEELP HIM_**!'

She only knew of Inari that would hear her calls, but this was the only thing she could do.

* * *

At Naruto's house was the blonde walking towards his bedroom to look over some paper work, he was in the phone with Sasuke as they were chatting up for the three hours they hadn't talked with each other. Until suddenly Naruto head a horrible loud noise and dropped his phone. It felt like is ears were bleeding from that horrible loud noise, but for the life of him he couldn't understand where it came from. Slowly picked Naruto up his phone and only told Sasuke that the phone slipped out of his hands. Though a moment later came the loud sound again and this time even worse. It quickly passed, and to not worry his love pretended Naruto that he was just very clumsy today. "Man what is with me today?" Naruto asked himself.

"_What happened?_" Sasuke asked as he had heard the phone hit the floor.

"Nothing my phone is more slippery then I remember." Naruto know his words would make his Shinjitsu power ring, but his ears were in no way able to hear it. With thought else were looked Naruto out the window that was torward the town, what he saw... almost stopped berthing. "Hey Sasuke." Naruto mumbled, trying to keep his voice normal. "I will have to call you back, something just come up. Yeah, love you too, good bye." The blonde closed his phone, stood up and looked out the window. He opened his phone again and made a group call, calling all the Jinchuurikis he know. It didn't take long before everyone answered and Naruto didn't even let anyone say hello, as he took the charge right away. "Do tell me there are someone else then me who can see that big dark cloud out over the city!"

"_What?_" one of them said. "_Eh... no, I see nothing._"

"_Same here._"

"_Me too._"

"Damn." Naruto sighed. "Well, I can see a very big, big dark cloud over the city... and it gives me a horrible feeling."

"_You think it might be another Jinchuuriki?_"

"It mostly likely is." Naruto said confident. He remembered what he had heard at the winter ball, and he was sure he had just heard the same thing a few seconds ago. "Let's meet in the city, I will lead the way." With that ended the conversation and everyone rushed out towards the city.

To Be Continued...

Inari is in danger! Will Naruto and the other Jinchuuriki be able to save him? And what will the Akatsuki members do when a whole group of Jinchuurikis suddenly arrived out of nowhere? What is Itachi going to do about his brother's lover being a Jinchuuriki?

**Chapter Twenty-Two: **(_not decided_)


End file.
